BLEACH: Aftermath
by takaondo
Summary: The War that shook the two worlds was over. Yet, Heaven and Earth still tremble in the aftermath. The Black Sun and the White Moon rise once again as a new threat eclipses the old. Side by side, Ichigo and Rukia fight – and the story of destiny continues.
1. Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Hey, I'm taka and this is going to be my first action/romance fiction. Though I specialize in humor and romance, I'd thought I'd give it a try. Some of the ideas will all be just what I've speculated, so don't PM me with "blah blah blah UNCANON!" please. My own mail box is filled with spam, and I'd rather get something constructive. Chapter one, the Final Battle will begin. I do hope you enjoy it, I know I'll enjoy trying a new style of writing!

x

x

x**  
**

* * *

**_Final Battle_**

* * *

Everyone had stopped what they were doing. The sounds of reiatsu blasting, the sounds of metal clashing- all the explosions- all of them went silent. The only thing that was heard was the maniacal laughter that resounded through the white halls of the king's sanctum. Aizen Sousuke had a manical look on his face as the hollow mask on his face disappeared slowly in small white fragments. The Key of the King lay floating in front of the door.

Kurosaki Ichigo laid punctured, on the edge of his sword.

"ICHIGO!"

The voice of Kuchiki Rukia resounded this time, angrier, sadder, and louder then anyone could have thought the small woman was capable of doing. Her violet eyes widened, her knuckles white as she gripped tighter on Sode no Shirayuki. Reflected in her eyes was the look on Ichigo's face… it was expressionless… lifeless. Her hands trembled as she let out a hollow scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as it had stopped, the action started up again. Soul Society was making their last stand against the new army. Arrancars and Vizards clashed, the powers of their attacks sending shockwaves against all those around them. Captains were fighting against members of the strongest, the Espada. The rest of Soul Society fought against the lower level hollows. The Royal Guard of the King's Sanctum laid in a pool of crimson, slain long before Soul Society had even reached the door to the core sanctum.

"Rukia! Calm down!" Renji yelled, glancing over his shoulder. He grimaced as several waves of hollows came at him. Their numbers didn't even seem to be decreasing.

"Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!" Rukia yelled, freezing several of them with a wave of ice. She jumped over the now frozen hollows, and continued her way to the door of the core sanctum to where Ichigo was. Aizen needed only a few more minutes before the ritual to open the final doors was complete. He was moments away from seeing the King himself.

Old friends met.

"Gin! Stop this!" Matsumoto yelled. Ichimaru Gin had taken out several ranked officers, and was stepping slowly towards her. Slow breathing was heard behind his own hollow mask.

"Ran-chan…"

"ICHIMARU!" Ichimaru turned around, flash stepping away as soon as Hitsugaya Toshiro sent a cone of ice from his sword. Matsumoto stared at the two, who started to clash with one another. Her eyes narrowed as she jumped in to join the fight.

They clashed.

"TOUSEN!" Komamura yelled, his giant bankai smashing the ground into pieces. Shuuhei fought nearby, using the giant's arm to propel himself into the air. Sounds of steel filled the air, as lieutenant and former captain fought each other, flash stepping with each clash of the sword.

"Is this the path of justice? Tousen-taichou!" Shuuhei Hisagi yelled, pushing him back. The hollow masked Tousen said nothing, as he continued to fight both of them.

Their bonds, severed.

Rukia was running as fast as she could, not even caring to notice all the blood shed around her. Her vision was blurring slightly, the only sound she heard was the sound of her own heart beat. She stopped, as several more hollows came to block her path. She grimaced as she held out her sword defensively. Her eyes widened, as all of them concentrated their power into their mouths.

"Cero…!"

The blast created a huge explosion. The dust soon settled, as Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She was alive. Even after having countless ceros fired at her, she was alive. Looking at the three figures in front of her, she knew why.

"Ojisama! Urahara! Yoruichi!"

Kurosaki Isshin only smiled at her, while Urahara Kisuke pulled down his hat to hide his eyes. Yoruichi was sparkling, Shunkou activated. They had negated all the ceros with their own reiatsus. Rukia stared at them.

"Go on Rukia-chan! We'll be right there!" Isshin said brightly, turning back to the hollows. Rukia shook her head out of her stupor, before nodding and running off. Urahara stepped up, a glint in his eye as he pulled his sword to the side.

"Reminds us of old times, doesn't it?" He said with a smile. Both Yoruichi and Isshin returned the smile. Urahara lowered his glare, before looking back up.

"Nake! Benihime!"

Rukia looked over her shoulder, surprised to see a large red flash. She was getting closer to Aizen, and closer to saving Ichigo. He had always protected her. His words gave her strength, and now it was her turn. She had to save him. She had to stop this.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Ishida appeared next to her, pulling her out of the way as a bala blast came towards her. Chad, who was now fully transformed into his hollow armor, smashed the Arranacar who had shot at her. Rukia nodded thankfully at them.

"We need to get to Ichigo!" She yelled, as she led them. She looked behind her. "Where's Inoue!"

"She should be treating the wounded with Unohana!" Ishida said. Rukia nodded again. The stopped in front of the steps where Aizen was still doing incantations, while the body of Ichigo laid on the side. Rukia breathed deeply as images of Ichigo getting stabbed continually played in her mind.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled running up to his body. Her eyes widened as she turned Ichigo's body over.

Ishida disappeared, now floating behind Aizen. Sending several arrows towards the target, Ishida's eyes widened at how they merely went through him. Chad followed behind, sending a large attack towards Aizen. This time, Aizen held out one hand, and deflected it. Both men just stared in shock, as Aizen wasn't even distracted.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, flash stepping next to her. Renji leaned over her, shaking her shoulder. Rukia continued to stare down at the orange haired boy, her face expressionless. Renji's eyes widened.

Kurosaki Ichigo… was dead…

"AIZEN!" Rukia yelled, getting up angrily. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, tears threatening to fall. Renji, Ishida and Chad both watched in horror as she charged blindly. Aizen only smirked, turning towards her.

_Ichigo felt light, he felt light as air, floating in a dark void. He felt two hands pull on him, bringing him to the light. Sitting up with confusion on his face, he stared around the familiar surroundings of his soul. Was he… dead?_

_"What… am I doing here?" He whispered softly with a scowl._

_"King, you're so dense. Isn't that right Zangetsu-san?"_

_Ichigo slowly turned around._

_"Mhmm…"_

_Zangetsu and his Hollow stood behind him, staring down at him. Ichigo gaped lightly, before he stood up to face them. He didn't understand what was going on. All he remembered was getting stabbed…_

_"It's time Ichigo." Zangetsu said. He held out his hand. "Let us help you."_

Back in the outside world, Rukia had charged at Aizen. The other three soon followed her lead and charged as well. Aizen smirked, before pointing out four fingers.

"Way of Destruction: 90… Black Coffin…"

_Ichigo looked at his hand, before taking it with an appreciative smirk. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at his hollow self. He only stared back, a slight look of disgust on his face._

_"How about you?" Ichigo asked. His hollow self stared at his hand with great anger. He turned away._

_"I thought you agreed to help." Zangetsu said blankly. His hollow self scowled before taking Ichigo's hand. Ichigo stared into his black and yellow eyes._

_"I will lend my power to you." He said with disgust, pulsing a dark reiatsu into Ichigo. Zangetsu did the same, pulsing a blue reiatsu into him. "Che, I hate this… but I'd never be able to take over your body if you died."_

The four outside were instantly covered in a black box of reiatsu, never expecting such a high level spell to be incanted so quickly. As the darkness slowly moved away, the four of them fell simultaneously, cuts all over their bodies. Rukia breathed heavily on the ground as Aizen stepped, over pointing a sword to her head. She looked up at him with the utmost disgust.

"Prepare yourself, Kuchiki Rukia…"

_"Protect your precious people." Zangetsu said, nodding at Ichigo._

_"Don't die, you fool." His Hollow said._

_"Thank you for your power… Ossan…" He said, looking over at Zangetsu. He looked over to his hollow. "…Partner…"_

His hollow self only smirked at him before Ichigo felt himself back on the cold floor. His eyes slowly opened, watching in horror as Rukia laid in front of him, Aizen standing over her.

"Now... die." Aizen said, pushing his sword forward.

Rukia stared in shock as she waited for it. A hand came out of no where, grabbing the sword inches from her eyes. She looked up, shock on her face as realization hit her.

Ichigo was alive.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo…" Aizen said, surprise on his brown eyes. His lips curled into a smile. The eyes turned black, his pupil turning yellow as his hollow mask started to form on his face. "I thought I killed you."

Ichigo's own hollow mask started to form on his face as he smiled back. He twirled Zangetsu, before holding it behind him. He pushed Aizen's sword back, stepping in front of Rukia.

"Are you okay? Rukia?" He whispered softly. Rukia smiled at him softly.

"Ah… idiot…"

Aizen pulled his sword back, as Ichigo let go of it roughly. Ichigo had fought Aizen moments before, and he knew how dangerous the former captain was. His illusions were almost flawless. He was going to have to go full out, this time… stronger then he was before. He stuck his sword out in front of him, pointing it out towards Aizen.

This time… he was going to win.

"Resurrección."

A large beam of light exploded down from the sky, engulfing Ichigo in a dark blue light. Aizen stared at him in surprise form behind his mask. Rukia, Ishida, Chad and Renji covered their eyes, the power and light nearly intolerable.

"Impossible…" Aizen said. This was the first time he had ever been surprised. In front of him was the perfect example of a Shinigami and Hollow hybrid. Kurosaki Ichigo had unlocked the full potential of both sides.

Ichigo had now looked slightly like his hollow form, a tail swinging back and forth behind him. However, he retained almost all his usual human like appearance. The new Hollow Ichigo breathed deeply, hissing as his hands gripped tightly on a new form of Zangetsu. The blade was now even longer and had intricate red markings.

"Aizen…" Ichigo hissed, his voice now containing the three voices. "…I will win…"

Aizen smirked.

"In the five minutes that it will take to unlock the doors… you will be dead… and I shall sit on the throne of the King."

The two great powers clashed in the air, flash stepping, sending balas at each other. Soul Society was starting to gain the upper hand, pushing back the hollows and arrancars. They were running back into the Garganta, and back into Hueco Mundo.

"I should I have killed you when I had the chance." Aizen said. "You were always a threat." He added. Ichigo pushed him back, stabbing him through the stomach. His eyes moved back and forth as the illusion disappeared. He winced as he felt a slice to his back.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, turning around. Aizen held out a hand to block, a small grimace on his face as the attack engulfed him. Ichigo pulled his sword back, lowering his stance.

"GETSUGA…" He started to flash step. "TENSHOU!" He finished, launching his attack from multiple directions. Ukitake looked up, his eyes wide with surprise as he watched from the ground. The amount of reiatsu was three times, no… almost five times as much as a captain's! The black ball of Getsugas grew with every attack Ichigo threw.

"Ukitake! We need to stop the King's Key!" Kyouraku said, grabbing him. Ukitake finally took his eyes from the battle above. He had more important things to worry about.

Orihime ran up the stairs, her eyes wide as she stared at the four bleeding people. She was sweating slightly from all the reiatsu she was using, but she knew she had to keep going. Spreading her healing circle on all four of them, she stared at the battle.

"Ichigo…"

Orihime glanced at Rukia, who was slightly unconscious. She smiled, relief on her face.

"Let's get started!" Kyouraku said, flash stepping in with Ukitake right behind him. "Let's destroy the key before it fully activates!"

"You are doing very well, Inoue-san." Ukitake said, nodding at her. Orihime nodded back, before turning to look at the battle at hand. Ichigo was starting to loose…

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo was getting tired, he was using a lot of reiatsu just healing himself. Aizen was not unscathed, as the last major attack had damaged him, both physically and his pride. However, the illusions were getting stronger and Aizen was fighting smarter.

"GAH!" Ichigo was slashed again, as he destroyed another illusion. Swinging his tail around, he knocked the Aizen into the air, only to find it was an illusion too. Ichigo snarled as Aizen laughed at him.

Ichimaru Gin lay on the ground, bleeding from several places. It had taken several people to take the former captain down. Hitsugaya walked up to his body, prepared to make the final blow. Matsumoto held him back, her eyes holding back tears.

"Matsumoto…"

Tousen lay dead, his body lifted up Kokujou Tengen Kyou's hand. Komamura and Hisagi looked at their former comrade's body with pity, before they fell over from the wounds they received. Komamura's bankai disappeared, Tousen's body falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"I'm sorry… Tousen…" Komamura said, reaching out for his hand. He soon fell unconscious.

Ichigo was on the ground now, breathing deeply as his mask shattered, reverting him back to his normal bankai form. He was bleeding everywhere, as much as he did when he fought Byakuya oh so long ago. Aizen's mask had also shattered, a smirk on his face as he pointed his sword at the now exhausted Ichigo. Ichigo scowled, still panting.

"I… can't lose…" He said, steadying his sword.

"Ban…kai…" Aizen said softly. Ichigo fell on one knee as he felt heavy. Aizen laughed softly, staring at the only man that had every touched him. "My bankai's special ability… it allows me to attack everyone with my illusions… with your wills at my whim… this is the end…"

Everyone stared in horror, as they were caught within the effect. A copy of Aizen appeared next to each one of them, prepared to slice their necks. Was this… really the end?

"Bankai."

Matsumoto turned around, surprised to see Ichimaru shoot his sword up into the sky. Though bleeding profusely, he was staring at Aizen with great hatred. His red eyes glowing with power as his hollow mask appeared once again.

"Kamishini no Yari."

Ichigo felt blood hit his face. He stared wide eyed as Aizen Sousuke, caught off guard, was stabbed through the heart by one of his own. Judgment from the heavens themselves, as Shinsou had extended upward before curving downward from the sky into multiple blades. Around them, every copy had also gone through the same treatment. There was no escape for him this time.

If Aizen was God, then Gin's sword was truly the God killer.

"Gin!" Matsumoto yelled, running over as soon as she was free of the effect. Ichimaru fell over, unconscious. Matsumoto rubbed his blood stained hair, tears dripping from the corner of her eyes as she held him. "You played a dangerous game…"

"No… this can't be happening…" Aizen said, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth. Ichigo breathed deeply, before he put a hand over his face. Pulling it down, he reformed his hollow mask. He stared at Aizen, his eyes brimming blue with power.

"It's over… Aizen…" He held out his hand, pointing two fingers. "Sayonara…"

A large Cero was discharged, ending the final chapters of the Arrancar Wars.

* * *

x

x

x**  
**

NOTE: Gin's Bankai name has been updated to the latest chapter to fit the real name. The original name I had made has been omitted. Apologies to any new readers who misunderstood.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. "Aftermath" will be up soon in about a week.


	2. Normality

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, and you don't want me to.

Sorry about the late update, it's hard for me to write something like this. I'm trying to squeeze out information, while trying to keep a decent dialogue going. Though I'm not too happy with the results, I do hope you enjoy the second chapter.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Normality_**

* * *

The sun was rising in the far distance, where Ichigo and Rukia walked to the top of Soukyoku hill. It was the day after Aizen's defeat, and the first time in a long time that Ichigo felt he could relax. Now sitting down on top of the broken execution stand, they were both silent as they watched it.

"So… what happens now?" Ichigo asks softly, breaking the silence. Her eyes drooped somewhat as she turned to look at him.

"With the war over, things should turn back to normal." She replied.

"Heh… normal…" Ichigo said with a smirk as he laid back. "Nothing's ever been normal since I met you."

Rukia smirked lightly as she scooted closer to him. Her violet eyes danced with curiosity as she stared at him.

"Was meeting me such a bad thing?" Rukia asked with humor in her voice. Ichigo shook his head in response. Staring up at her, his eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"It was the worse thing!" Ichigo said humorlessly, enjoying the look of surprise she had on her face. She straightened up angrily.

"WHAT!?" Rukia spat back, clearly offended.

"Every time you got into trouble, I had to save you!" Ichigo yelled at her. She looked like she was about to explode from anger. "It's always like that! You just tremble and go 'Oh save me' all the time!"

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I DON'T TREMBLE!" Rukia said, smacking him forcefully on the head. Ichigo only smiled as he grabbed her wrists, all the while Rukia was still trying to exact revenge for what he had said.

"And I told you that all your opinions are rejected." He said softly, releasing her. "I'd rescue you no matter what." Rukia's struggling stopped as she looked away with a smile.

"Idiot…" She responded quietly as she looked back out to the sunrise. Ichigo sighed lightly as he stared out.

"Don't you ever die on me Rukia…" Ichigo said softly. "I thought you had died… back in Hueco Mundo…"

Rukia looked away, slightly flushed.

"During that time… back in the royal sanctum… I thought… I thought you had died..."

"I didn't though, Rukia." Ichigo said reassuringly. He scowled lightly, as the memories flooded him. "Without foxface… we might as well have all been." He added, remembering how close he had come to defeat. He'd never forget the look in Aizen's eyes as he was pierced.

"What's going to happen to foxface anyways?" Ichigo asked curiously. Rukia only shook her head her eyes slightly narrowing at the thought of Ichimaru Gin. No matter how it was, she could never shake off the feeling when she was around him.

"Central 46 is making the final decisions for the aftermath of the war. So we don't know till they come." Rukia explained. "Everybody is allowed to rest in Soul Society for now, before going back home. Inoue, Chad and Ishida especially, being the first humans ever to appear in the King's Realm."

"Ah… Inoue did an amazing job, her powers really helped turn the tide of the war." Ichigo said brightly. "Chad… he's amazing with his hollow powers! He could almost crush Ishida with his new powers!" He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Rukia replied softly as she thought about the six months it had been since they first met. "Everyone's gotten so much stronger." She added, looking at Ichigo.

_Especially you…_

Ichigo smiled as he looked out at the sunrise, which was more then halfway past the horizon.

"Thanks Rukia…"

"Huh? For what?" Rukia replied curiously.

"Just thanks…" He said softly. He didn't want to tell her the reason; he'd loose quite a bit of pride if he did. However, the look on her face told him that she wasn't going to let up. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him firmly.

"What-"

They both widened their eyes as they felt a large spiritual pressure behind them. Both of them turned around shocked to see who had just flash stepped to the hill. Both of them jumped down from the execution stand.

"Yamamoto-Genryuusai-soutaichou! Ukitake-taichou! Kyouraku-taichou!" Rukia said, bowing down on one knee. Ichigo stood next to her, doing nothing until she kicked him roughly in the shin. Bending over, he bowed not out of respect, but out of pain.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo… there are matters to be discussed…" Yamamoto said sternly. Both Ukitake and Kyouraku had a serious expression on their faces, causing Rukia to question what was happening.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

_The general is escorted by the two strongest captains. _

"Some decisions have been made, concerning your nakama… Kurosaki…" Yamamoto said slowly. "Central 46 has decided…"

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened.

"…human representative's Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime will have their spiritual powers sealed. Ishida Uyruu, the Quincy, has been allowed freedom from this verdict."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled angrily, about to walk up to the old captain before Rukia held onto his arm tightly. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Kurosaki, please calm down." Ukitake said stepping forward.

"CALM DOWN?!" He replied angrily.

"Please! Explain Ukitake-taichou!" Rukia asked, trying her best to keep Ichigo under control. She herself was getting slightly anxious. "Why is this happening?"

Ukitake took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Inoue Orihime… the power to reject god himself is unnatural… no matter which side she is on, the power is something that is not suppose to exist." Ukitake began.

"Yasutora Sado… a human and hollow combination is unnatural, and the rate that he grows is a cause for concern. Both of them are humans… and no humans are supposed to have that much power. That is their final verdict." Ukitake said grimly, staring at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"UNNATURAL!? Don't they earn the right to keep them!? They helped with your stupid war!"

"That's exactly why Ichigo-kun." Kyouraku said airily. "If this was a different case, like the Quincy war a few hundred years ago, then they would have definitely been executed. The do not posses Zanpakutous, thus they cannot purify souls."

Ichigo stood still his eyes still wide. Rukia slowly let go of his arm, shock on her own face.

"As of right now, the process is taking place. For their part in the war, we will leave them their memories." Yamamoto said swiftly. "This is how it is, Kurosaki Ichigo, war calls for different matters but when it comes to the balance of the soul world…"

His eyes stared at Ichigo.

"…Sacrifices have to made."

Ichigo instantly reached for Zangetsu, causing Rukia to look at him in alarm. The two captains placed their hands on their swords, ready for any confrontment. The general narrowed his eyes as he stared at Ichigo.

"Stand down!" He yelled, his reiatsu rising. Ukitake and Kyouraku followed suit. Rukia braced herself as she felt like a ton of bricks fell on her. She felt like she was suffocating, the power being emitted… it was unbelievable.

"Ichigo… don't fight them…" She said weakly as she fell on one knee. Ichigo flared up his reaitsu, much to Rukia's surprise. However, the weight on her was lifted as soon as he did. Ichigo's reaitsu was blocking the effects on her, allowing her to move and breathe again. He was protecting her…

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo said softly, lowering his hand, his reiatsu level lowering. He can't fight them here, not against three captain levels, as well as Rukia being in the fray. The other captains did the same, sweating lightly as they stared at the substitute shinigami. The power he had unleashed during the last timeframe was immense.

The pressure was immediately lowered, as well as the tension. Ichigo held out a hand, and pulled Rukia up gently. Turning back to glare at the general, he scowled.

"What about foxface?" He asked angrily.

"The traitor, Ichimaru Gin… his fate is undecided, unlike that of your friends."

"What's going to happen to me then?" Ichigo asked loudly. "I am just like them, I-"

"That brings us to the final mark." Yamato said, interrupting him. "You have been given two choices, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have to either give up your life as a human and join the Gotei 13, or give up your powers as a shinigami."

"WHAT!?" It was Rukia this time, who yelled out in surprise. "Excuse me soutaichou, but Ichigo saved all of us! He deserves-"

"He is no exception compared to the other two!" Yamamoto yelled firmly.

Rukia was about to retort angrily, until Ukitake stepped forward to speak.

"Kuchiki, you know that they, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Yasutora-san… they leak reiatsu constantly. Do you realize that, that was how the latter received their powers?" Ukitake stated sternly. "The Quincy, Ishida-san, does not leak reiatsu but instead draw on it from the outside. He is the only exception."

Kyouraku picked up from where Ukitake stopped. "Now imagine with Kurosaki-san's current level, with no control due to his mass amount of reiatsu." He stated. "The amount of humans that would start developing spiritual powers would be catastrophic."

Rukia was speechless as she stood there.

"I understand." Ichigo said softly, looking down to hide his face. Rukia looked at him in surprise, her violet eyes wide. "How much time do I have to decide?" He asked.

"You have to decide now." Yamamoto said grimly. "We were ordered to subdue you if you were to put up a resistance."

Rukia looked over to Ichigo, her eyes softening as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Rukia clenched her fists as she thought it over. _This decision, it should be easy for him. After all… it's where he belongs… _

"Go live a normal life Ichigo…" Rukia said softly. He turned to her, his amber eyes widening. She smiled at him. "I… I want you to live a normal life. You belong with the living, Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes momentarily, before he opened them back up with a smile. Rukia watched him sadly as he turned towards the three captains.

"I… I'm going to…"

He clenched his fist briefly, before relaxing it.

"…I want to stay as a permanent shinigami. I'll join the Gotei 13."

Rukia stared at him, shock clearly on her face. As she was about to yell at him, he interrupted her with his hand. Stepping up closer to the three captains, he bowed down.

"Allow me to visit my friends and family for one last time in the living world." Ichigo said softly.

"I shall give you one day." Yamamoto said. "The spirit gate is prepared, you may leave now."

Ichigo nodded, walking over to Rukia who was about to start yelling at him. Holding her gently by the shoulder, he flash stepped away with her. Kyouraku turned towards the old man with a sigh.

"You do realize Yama-ji, that you weren't authorized to do that." He said, tipping his hat.

"Rules can be bent, just a little bit." He said, walking away slowly. "You and Juushirou should know that the best." He added. The two captains only smirked at one another.

_They sure did._

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, as they finally stopped. They were already quite a distance away, back to the gate to the living world. He started walking towards the gate, not caring as Rukia yelled out his name several times. Finally she snapped, and grabbed him roughly by his kimono.

"Tell me why you did that!" She yelled angrily. "You can just go back to living a normal life! A life where you don't have to worry about Hollows! A life-"

"A normal life!?" He interrupted angrily. "A normal life, where I can stand powerlessly as I watch spirits helplessly! A normal life, where I can no longer protect! A normal life… where… where… you don't exist!!!" He yelled as he closed his eyes tightly. Rukia's grip lessened, finally falling limply over to her side. Ichigo growled lightly as he turned away.

"Ichigo…"

"My life isn't normal Rukia… it wasn't normal after you came and saved my family…" He said calmly, turning back around to face her. "I can't live a normal life, not after what's happened."

"What about your family, your friends?" She asked softly.

"I'll sneak back to visit them once in a while." He said with a grin, his mood lightening. Rukia continued to give him a disapproving look. "Now, are you going to question my decision all day, or are you going to accompany me on my last day in the living world?" He added, holding out his hand.

Rukia took it sheepishly, before bopping him on the head with her other hand.

"You're such an idiot."

* * *

x

x

x

I'm having some trouble writing this, due to all the information I have to be sorting around! I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

As for what's going on, I'm trying hard to get all the information together and out. There still too many unanswered things that I would like explained!


	3. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, nor do you want me to. Seriously.

Here's the next chapter, I've gone back to the old drama roots in order to write it but expect a little humor. There may be some grammar mistakes and edits that I may not have seen, so bear with me! I hope you enjoy it.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Remembering_**

* * *

Karakura… the city that was nearly destroyed… the battlefield of the winter war… and the home of Kurosaki Ichigo. Landing lightly on one of the electric poles, he stared out at the city as the sun's rays reached out to every crevice. As much as he tried to repress it, he knew he was going to miss living here.

"We should get going to Urahara's first." Rukia said briskly as she landed next to him. Not taking his eyes off the city, he nodded in reply. Seemingly jumping on nothing but air, the two shinigami moved quickly, soon making it to the Shoten. Not surprisingly, Urahara Kisuke was already waiting for them, a smirk on his face.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, what a pleasant surprise!" He said airily as they landed in front of him. Ichigo walked up to him, fighting to control the feeling that he had felt before.

"Urahara-san, there is something that I need to talk to you about." Ichigo started off. Urahara stared at him sternly, seemingly deciphering him. Ichigo seemed slightly reluctant as he looked away, but with determination in his eyes, he turned back.

"I've decided-"

"You're going to stay in Soul Society, aren't you now?" Kisuke said nonchalantly, turning around. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. Urahara seemed to be always on top of things.

"Ah…" He responded. "I need to know how I can preserve my body in this world, since I will only need it once in a while."

"Do you want me to turn it into a gigai for you?" Urahara said, turning to look at him. "You do realize that you will no longer age, even if you were to go back to your body. It may be flesh and bone, but normal rules of the living no longer apply to it."

Ichigo nodded, a determined look in his eyes.

"Ichigo… you don't have to do this." Rukia spoke up, softly but assertively. "You can-"

"I told you Rukia…" Ichigo said, as he turned towards her. "I made my decision." He turned back to Urahara. "I'll be using it for today, so I'll need you to start the modifications after I leave."

"Osu! Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke replied happily.

"NEE-SAN!"

Rukia sweat dropped as Kon, in Ichigo's body, flew out to glomp her. Holding him back, she gave a swift kick, causing him to fall over, twitching on the ground. Ichigo stared at her angrily, shocked at where she had kicked Kon- or rather him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…" Kon said weakly. "You may never be able to use it again…"

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO KICK THERE!?" He yelled angrily, flapping his arms wildly. Rukia glanced at him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

With a look of horror, Ichigo shook his head frantically.

Popping Kon out back to pill form, he was put back into plushie form. Telling him to stay put until they got back, he reluctantly agreed- after a few beatings from Ichigo himself.

Getting back into their bodies, Rukia and Ichigo made their way to the Kurosaki household. It was silent as they walked, not knowing what to say to one another. Rukia was still against his decision, but Ichigo was determined to follow his words. No matter how much she nagged him, he was not going to back down. That was however, the Ichigo that she had come to know.

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Like a dive bomb, Kurosaki Isshin flew from the top of the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo dodged barely at the last second, letting Isshin fall face first on the cement. Twitching slightly, he rolled over to look up at his son.

"My dear son, you've grown so much!" Isshin said with tears in his eyes. Rukia watched in surprise as Ichigo started stamping his father deeper into the cement. She stared at Isshin. _This was the man that saved her during the battle in the royal sanctum? _

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Ichigo yelled angrily. "The war wasn't as annoying and deadly as you are!" He added with one final kick.

"What's with all the noise this early in the morning!?" Karin said, walking out in her pajamas. Her eyes widened as she stared at Ichigo and Rukia.

"What's going on?" Yuzu said, coming out in her pajamas too. She too, stared at them with surprise..

"We're home." Ichigo said, as he and Rukia smiled at the two. Yuzu's eyes watered lightly, while Karin smiled as they both ran out forward…

…to hug _Rukia_…

"We're happy that you're safe, Rukia-chan…" Karin said softly. Yuzu was crying her eyes out, unable to mutter much of anything. Ichigo could only gawk as Rukia smiled brightly, comforting the two.

"Oh yeah, we're glad you're okay too Ichi-nii." Karin said dismissively, causing Ichigo to fall over. Seemed like whether it was Soul Society or the living world, Rukia was _always_ the higher priority.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" Isshin said, getting up to hug his three daughters. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

As Ichigo stood forgotten on the sidelines, he thought one thing. _Some family he had…_

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ichigo made his announcement in a much angrier mood then he would have liked to. However, he felt slightly guilty after seeing their reactions. Both Yuzu and Isshin started crying, though the latter was probably faking it.

"Just come back once in a while, Ichi-nii." Karin said after a while, looking at him contently. Isshin started a speech, saying how it was natural to have his son 'fly away from the nest when mature', causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I need you to get me out of school too pops." Ichigo said, slightly angry at his antics. "It would look weird if I just disappeared." He added, scratching his head. Isshin smiled in response, before giving him thumbs up.

"Leave it to daddy!"

After a few more heartwarming events- well they were to Rukia anyways- Ichigo and Rukia stood at the door, ready to head out to school for the last time. Ichigo had recovered all his necessaries, placing them in a small pack.

"Ichi-nii…"

Ichigo was surprised as his two sisters ran out to hug him. Hugging them back gently, he smiled softly.

"Take care of him… okay Rukia-chan?" Yuzu sniffed. Rukia nodded, smiling at her softly. This was how it was suppose to be, how the moment was suppose to go. Ichigo was going to miss living with them.

"MY SON! I WILL MOST DEFINITELY VISIT!"

_He_ was the only exception.

xxx

Walking towards the school, both Rukia and Ichigo felt relatively happy with how it went. They had expected it to be hard, to tell the family. However, they had left with more confidence then they had originally came with- both Rukia and Ichigo felt it.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Rukia asked, as they walked to class. Ichigo shrugged as he held onto the door knob.

"I'll figure out something." He said with a scowl, opening the door.

"OMEDETO GOZAIMASU!!" The class yelled as they entered. Ichigo and Rukia froze at the door, still in the pose of walking in. Their faces were blank, even as Ochi-sensei walked up to them.

"I'm so happy to hear that you and Kuchiki will be moving to attend school in America!" She said with tears in her eyes, shaking their hands frantically. "I knew those hours of English really paid off!" Still with a blank look, they turned to one another. Their eyes narrowed as they figured out who was the one that caused the event.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Keigo said, running towards Rukia with open arms. "How about a good-bye hug!?"

He was whacked away by a rather strong arm, much to Rukia's and Ichigo's surprise. Chizuru smiled at her with a slight drool.

"No, give one here Kuchiki! My honey-"

"Whose honey!?" Tatsuki yelled, kicking her over. The entire class laughed as Tatsuki hilariously kept both perverts from making a step towards Rukia. Ichigo chuckled slightly as well, noticing the look of total naivety on Rukia's face.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…" Both of them turned as Orihime spoke up. "We all heard…"

Ichigo turned his head to Chad and Orihime, who were staring at him with a smile. His eyes softened as he stared at the two. They had probably just gotten back to the living world themselves…

"I'm sorry Chad... Inoue…" He said softly, getting a couple of stares from his unknowing classmates.

"Please don't look like that, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied quietly. Chad walked up to him, holding out his hand. Ichigo stared at it in confusion, his mouth slightly open.

"We were glad to be alongside you for so long." He said as he stared down at Ichigo. Ichigo took it as Chad brought him into a gruff hug. "We don't regret anything, Ichigo."

"Chad…"

"As long as we remember… Then we'll cherish the memories…" Inoue said as Chad let go of him. She ran up to him and hugged him lightly, much to his surprise. "So… don't feel guilty…"

Rukia looked away momentarily, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ah…" Ichigo said, holding her back to look into her eyes. "Take care of yourself, Inoue." She nodded frantically, wiping her tears.

"We should be saying that to you." Ishida said arrogantly, walking in to the class. Walking up to Ichigo, they looked like they were in a stand off. They both smirked at one another.

"Good luck in the future Kurosaki." Ishida said as he held out his hand. "Even if we don't see you for a while… If you had decided that it was for the best…"

Ishida gave him a genuine smile.

"… Then we're all behind you on it…"

Rukia smiled, watching as Ichigo shook Ishida's hand firmly. Ishida was right; if Ichigo had decided, then she should have been behind him on his decision. Her eyes lowered as clenched her fists lightly. What a fool she had been…

"Kuchiki-san, take care of him." Orihime said, as she ran up to hug her too. She smiled lightly at her, hugging her back.

"Ah…" She replied softly.

"Enough with the drama!" Keigo yelled, as he wiped tears from his face. Throwing it away, his mood changed dramatically. Lifting up an arm, he yelled out happily.

"Let this be a happy day for remembrance!" He yelled, lifting up a drink.

"KANPAI!"

Ichigo smiled as he watched his friends and classmates. Looking over to Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo, they gave him thumbs up. They knew about him being a shinigami, and he was certain Urahara had already informed them about everything. He was grateful that the occasion wasn't going to be sad like he thought it was going to be. This was an occasion to be remembered.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go join them…" Rukia said softly, pulling on his arm. Ichigo looked down at her with a soft smile, before nodding in agreement.

_He'll remember them always._

xxx

It was already dark as they headed back to the Shoten. Ichigo and Rukia both separated from their bodies, saying good bye's to the Shoten employees. Grabbing Kon roughly and stuffing him in his bag, he walked outside with Rukia. Just as Rukia was about to open the gate, a voice yelled out.

"Oi Ichigo." Isshin yelled, as he tossed him the old good luck charm. He was in his shinigami uniform, standing next to Yoruichi and Urahara. "Be careful, okay?"

"Ah…" Ichigo replied, looking at the small tablet in his hand. He gripped it firmly.

"You too Rukia-chan!" He said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Ojisama."

"We'll see you two soon, be sure of that!" Yoruichi said with a smile. Rukia focused her reiatsu into her zanpakutou, before twisting it. The doors appeared and slid open, as two hell butterflies flew towards them. Isshin smirked as he yelled out to his son, a bright smile on his face.

"Remember, use protection-"

"SHUT UP!"

"I still want grandkids-"

"I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Invite everyone when you and Rukia-chan-"

"STILL NOT LISTENING!!" Ichigo yelled, holding his hands over his ears as the gate dissipated. The three adults looked at one another with a smirk.

"So, the father became a human out of love and his son… well…" Urahara started. "It's kind of ironic isn't it, Kurosaki-san?" He added, as all three of them laughed mirthfully.

Ichigo was still fuming as he followed his hell butterfly.

"What did your father yell about?" Rukia asked, slightly confused. Ichigo looked away, a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms as a pulse started thumping on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it."

Her eyebrow rose as she stared at him, but chose to dismiss it. As they both appeared through the spirit gate, they were surprised to Ukitake standing there, smiling at the two of them.

"Welcome back." He said brightly.

In his hand was a lieutenant's sash.

* * *

x

x

x

I'm sorry it was mostly humor and drama this chapter, but Ichigo is, in Isshin's terms, 'flying away from the nest'.

I hope I conveyed it in a style where heartfelt parts come in a steady flow, and humor makes up a good part of it.

Till the next chapter!


	4. Kurosaki fukutaichou

Disclaimer: BLEACH!! Shinjiteiru ai mo mirai mo- okay I'll stop now...

Here's a quick update for all of you. I really appreciate all the reviews, and I'm pretty amazed that this story is already generating as much traffic as it is. I proof read it several times, I hope there are few mistakes. Until the next chapter is up then! Ja ne!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Kurosaki-Fukutaichou_**

* * *

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, come!"

Everything had happened so fast… They had just gotten back to Soul Society and Ukitake greeted them. He had signaled for them to follow before quickly flash stepping away. Before he could react, he was already dragged off by Rukia. He was confused as he was dragged along. What was Ukitake doing with that sash? Just what was the _hell_ was going on?

"Where are we going!?" Ichigo yelled, trying to regain his footing as she dragged him by his collar. Rukia turned back to glance at him, her eyes bright with happiness.

"The housing chambers of the 13th Division!" She yelled, getting a curious look from Ichigo. Feeling Kon moving around in his backpack, Ichigo gave a quick punch to it. He really didn't need the little guy coming out to bother him that moment.

As they entered what seemed to have been the meeting chambers of the division, Ichigo was surprised to see that seemingly all the members of the 13th division were in there. They bowed simultaneously as Ukitake walked up to the main platform. As she took his pack from his hand, Rukia pushed Ichigo forward before stepping back to the door. He glanced back at her, confusion etched on his face.

"Kiyone! Sentarou! We're ready!" Ukitake yelled, as two of his subordinates appeared next to him. They kneeled respectfully looking up to their captain.

"Ukitake-taichou!" They both said loudly.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head. Rukia scowled as she discriminately walked up to him, kicking him in the shins. Falling over on one knee, he glanced angrily at her, as she looked at him innocently.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ukitake said as he walked up to him. "I congratulate you on joining the Gotei 13! After receiving permission from fellow captains…" Ichigo's face held confusion as Ukitake smiled at him. "I hereby award you the rank of lieutenant." He finished as he held out the sash. Ichigo stared at it, as he slowly stood up.

"Lieutenant…?" Ichigo asked softly, slowly taking it in his hands. He traced the insignia with his fingers, his amber eyes widening. Ukitake chuckled lightly, seeing the surprised reaction on his face.

"Work hard in this division Kurosaki. We expect great things from the hero of the Arrancar war." Ukitake said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm counting on you."

Ichigo smiled softly, before slowly slipping on the sash onto his arm. Standing back he bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Ukitake… taichou…" Jeez, it was weird saying that.

Kiyone and Sentarou stood up, raising their fists in the air.

"Congratulations! Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" They yelled in unison, walking up to him to shake his hands. Slightly surprised by their forceful greeting, Ichigo tried to wretch out of their grip.

"Doesn't he look just like Kaien?!" Kiyone yelled, staring at him.

"Don't stare, it's rude!" Sentarou said slapping her on the head. As they got into a slap fight, Ichigo sweat dropped as he turned to walk away. Unfortunately, the other members weren't any different.

"CONGRATULATIONS! KUROSAKI-FUKUTAICHOU!" The rest of the division yelled and cheered as he was surrounded.

Ichigo could only smile as he looked around. His sights soon landed back on the raven haired shinigami. Rukia smiled at him brightly, before stepping out. Following her, he nearly had to fight to get away from all the people trying to keep him in there. Closing the door behind him, he sighed.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" Rukia said jokingly as he walked towards her. Ichigo scowled at her as he closed the door; it still didn't feel right to be called that, at least not by her. "How does it feel, to be a lieutenant?" She asked, walking over to the rail. The moon shone brightly that night as they stood there on the balcony.

"To be honest, I'm really surprised…" He said softly as he walked up next to her. "I didn't expect to get a seated position-"

"Hero of the Arrancar war, stop being so modest." Rukia said jokingly. Ichigo smiled, as he leaned over the rail to look out at Seireitei. This was where he was going to live from now on… but for some reason he felt just right…

"Did you know about this, somehow?" Ichigo asked, glancing at her. Rukia shook her head, returning the smirk.

"I had a feeling, that's all. I was sure that sash wasn't going to be for me." Rukia said softly. Ichigo stared disapprovingly at her.

"You're strong Rukia, don't ever think otherwise." Ichigo said, looking away. Rukia smiled, before softening her eyes. _His words always made her feel so special… He… he was just like him… _

_And now… he even has his old position… how nostalgic…_

"I have to be strong, so I can protect you from doing stupid things." She said loudly. Ichigo smiled at her before looking out at the moon. It was a really beautiful night.

_The moment itself felt nostalgic…_

"Whose Kaien?" Ichigo asked, remembering what Kiyone said. Rukia's eyes widened as she quickly turned towards him. She stuttered as she spoke.

"Ah… he… uh-"

"Kurosaki!" Ukitake said, walking up to them. Rukia sighed in relief as Ichigo stared at her with slight concern. He'll have to find out later. "I hope you will find the conditions of the 13th Division comfortable."

"Ah, thank you Ukitake-taichou." Ichigo said, turning to face him. "And thank you again, for the position." He said as he bowed respectfully.

"After all the messiness is cleared up, I'll be vouching you for captaincy!" Ukitake said with a smile. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in surprise. _Captain!?_ "But before that, you need to learn the duties you face being seated! I'm sure Kiyone and Sentarou-"

Ichigo's face instantly paled.

"AH! NOT THEM!" Ichigo said, waving his hands in front of his face. He was not going to be able stand the two of them, he was sure of that.

"Ah, how about you then Kuchiki?" Ukitake said, pointing at her.

"Ha?" Rukia replied in surprise. She slowly pointed to herself. "Me!?"

"I think that would be a good idea, seeing you could also give Kurosaki some lessons in Kidou as well." Ukitake said brightly. "Show him the ropes of being in the 13th Division!"

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou!" She replied happily… a little too happy for Ichigo. She stared at him with an arrogant glare causing him to wince. "Since I am still your senior, you have to call me Senpai!" She added as she crossed her arms.

"No way!" Ichigo replied with a scowl. He bent down and butted heads with her. "I'm your freaking fukutaichou!"

"You will if you want to learn!" Rukia said, pushing him back.

"Who said I wanted to learn from you!?" Ichigo replied angrily, pushing her back.

"Who said I wanted to teach you!?" She replied angrily. The head butting continued.

They shot fire and lightning at one another from their eyes, glaring at one another in a deadly staring contest. Ukitake sighed as he scratched his head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"ICHIGO!! RUKIA!!" A familiar voice called out to him from the ground. Looking over, they saw Renji waving up at them. He was smiling arrogantly as he held his sword on his shoulder. "I HEARD FROM KUCHIKI-TAICHOU! LET'S GO CELEBRATE!"

"Go ahead Ichigo." Rukia said, still slightly miffed. "I have some things I need to take care of." She added calmly. However, she glanced at him with a smile on her face. "I'll celebrate with you another time."

Smiling back, Ichigo nodded. He jumped off the balcony, landing next to Renji. Ukitake turned to Rukia as she walked back to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them tonight?" He asked with slight concern. "You can wait till tomorrow for the work." Rukia turned around, shaking her head.

"I have to get everything ready for him…" She said as she turned back to leave. An unseen smile appeared on her face.

"After all… He is my fukutaichou…"

xxx

Elsewhere in Soul Society, Matsumoto Rangiku sat down next to the body of Ichimaru Gin, who was lying unconscious on a bed. She held his hand, watching him sleep. His face was much different; his usual sinister face was replaced with a calm and serene one.

"How is he doing?" Hitsugaya Toshirou said as he walked in. Matsumoto shook her head sadly as she turned to look at him.

"And Hinamori?" She asked quietly. Toshirou only narrowed his eyes as he started to walk back out.

"She still hasn't woken up." He said angrily as he clenched his hand. "Not after hearing about Aizen's death…"

Back with Ichigo, he had found himself in a rather strange predicament. Here he was, sitting down in a bar, staring down at a bottle of sake. Alongside him were Shuuhei Hisagi, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Abarai Renji, and the meek Kira Izuru. How was this supposed to be a celebration?

"Drink up Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled, holding up a bottle. "Or should I say Kurosaki-fukutaichou!"

"Can it!" Ichigo said with a scowl, picking up his sake bottle. "I'm not even old enough to drink yet!"

"Not old enough?" Renji asked incredulously with a laugh. "You're dead now!"

Realizing the truth in his statement, Ichigo scowled before he took a sip. His eyes widened as he sputtered; the sake felt like it was burning his throat. _Why the hell do people drink this stuff!? _

"Amateur!" Shuuhei said, before taking a long swig. Noticing Kira didn't touch his either, he slapped him on the back. "Drink up Kira!"

"No thanks." He said sheepishly, wincing lightly.

"Don't listen to them Kurosaki-kun! Slow and steady wins the race." Yumichika said, taking small sips from a cup.

Stories of the war were told as they drunk down the supply of sake, the barman looking slightly intimidated as they went through several bottles quickly. However, all their tales of fights brought Ikkaku to a breaking point, causing him to jump up. Pointing his sheathed sword at Ichigo, he yelled out a hearty challenge.

"Forget celebrating, let's fight Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled. Ichigo stared at him blankly, moving his sword away from his face with his hand.

"You're drunk." Ichigo replied in annoyance. A nerve pulsed dangerously on Ikkaku's bald head.

"I agree with Ikkaku-san, it's been a while!" Renji said eagerly, getting up. "Come on Ichigo, let's go to that 'place'." He said with a smile. Ichigo knew which place he meant; it must have been Urahara's old training grounds.

"Fine."

"Lucky! I get first dibs!" Ikkaku yelled putting his foot on a stool as he faced Renji.

"No, I do! I convinced him!" Renji yelled, doing the same.

"How about we have a two on two?" Kira spoke up, surprising them, He smiled lightly. "I'll fight on Kurosaki-san's side."

"No way!" Ikkaku replied. "I only fight one on one!"

"Are you scared, Madarame-san?"

"WHAT!?"

"It'll be interesting, won't it Yumichika?" Shuuhei said, staring at them as Ikkaku nearly jumped on Kira. Yumichika only nodded in reply, staring at the four in front of him.

"It's going to be quite beautiful." He said with a smile.

"LOSER BUYS DINNER!" Ikkaku's voice rang loudly. Yumichika couldn't help but smack his own forehead with a sigh.

_Always the confident one, that Ikkaku._

xxx

They made it to the training grounds soon after, due to Ikkaku's impatience. Standing across from one another, the four men stared at one another. Shuuhei and Yumichika were watching with interest from sidelines.

"No bankai guys." Ichigo said, unwrapping Zangetsu. "We don't want this turning messy." He added with a smirk. Ikkaku only smirked, twirling Houzukimaru around.

"No Vizard-Mask-Hollow thingy either then!" Renji yelled humorlessly as he released Zabimaru. Ichigo nodded as he took his stance, a grin on his face. Kira stayed silent as he held Wabisuke at his side. A smile came onto his face as his body tensed in excitement.

_They were all ready._

"LET'S GO!" Ikkaku said, charging at Ichigo, spear pointed. Ichigo charged as well, pulling Zangetsu back before thrusting it forward.

Sounds of steel filled the arena as the sword and spear weapons clashed, parrying and combining blows in intricate patterns. Kira watched them, his eyes wide in amazement. It was like they were dancing to a forever changing tempo. It was amazing to behold.

"I'm still here Kira!" Renji said, as Zabimaru flew towards Kira. Flash stepping away at the last second; he gritted his teeth as Renji dented the floor with an amazing degree of power. He was at a disadvantage when it came to range, and Renji was moving Zabimaru too fast to hit and too powerful to deflect; what was he going to do?

Ichigo dodged as Ikkaku tried to strike his head several times in rapid succession. As Ikkaku followed up for a vertical slice, Ichigo quickly turned around, sending the hilt of Zangetsu into his stomach. Sliding back from the force of the impact, Ikkaku slammed Houzukimaru into the ground to slow himself.

"That was good Ichigo!" He yelled, charging again.

Kira jumped away as Zabimaru crashed into the ground. Renji pulled his arm back, doing a full sweeping motion. Much to Kira's surprise, it wasn't aimed for him. His target was Ichigo himself.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he leaned back, falling over and barely dodging Renji's attack as it flew overhead. However, that left him open to Ikkaku, who took full advantage of his vulnerable position. Ichigo's eyes widened as he charged, aiming to pierce his prone body.

Using the hook of Wabisuke, Kira redirected its course by pulling it. Ichigo rolled away as the tip missed him by inches. Kira and Ikkaku clashed swords briefly, before they separated. Breathing deeply, Ikkaku stared at his spear, feeling the effects of Wabisuke.

"I forgot it was a two on two!" Ichigo said with a smirk as he quickly flipped to his feet. Renji smirked at him, before striking out at Kira.

Ichigo quickly jumped towards Kira, deflecting the incoming blow from Renji. Taking advantage of the slowed velocity of Renji's sword, Kira took the chance to swipe at it, effectively doubling the weight. Renji recalled Zabimaru, narrowing his eyes. A few more hits from Kira meant it would be over.

"Guess we have to work together then, don't we, Ikkaku-san?" Renji said.

"Guess so! You have a hell of an annoying zanpakutou, Kira!" Ikkaku yelled.

"AND WE SURE AS HELL AIN'T PAYING FOR DINNER!" The yelled angrily in unison.

Renji attacked swiftly as Ichigo blocked it once again. Ikkaku charged, jumping over the Zabimaru. Holding his spear like a vaulting pole, he came straight down at Ichigo. Kira pulled Ichigo away at the last second, flash stepping away onto a large boulder as the ground cracked from Ikkaku's strike.

"Ha! Running away!?" Ikkaku said, following them. Renji's eyes widened as they went out of sight.

"WAIT!" Renji yelled, grimacing as he ran over to where they were.

"I got you now!" Ikkaku yelled, separating his spear.

As Ikkaku twirled Houzukimaru and whipped it. Ichigo smirked as he did, seemingly expecting it. In a flash, Ikkaku's eyes widened as Ichigo caught the end of it.

"Now Kira!"

Swiping the held blade several times, Houzukimaru sunk into the boulder as Ikkaku narrowed his eyes in frustration, the weight now too much to handle. As Renji came up to help, Kira followed up with several swipes to the boulder, causing it break apart. As Ichigo and Kira jumped away, Ikkaku fell along with the rubble, hitting the ground with a dull thud as Houzukimaru weighed him down.

"DAMN YOU KIRA!" He yelled as he hysterically tried to pry his own zanpakutou off his body. Giving up, he laid there with sigh. Both Shuuhei and Yumichika couldn't hold back their laughter as they watched. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Higa Zekkou!" Renji yelled, unleashing Zabimaru. The parts separated as they flew into the air, flying towards Ichigo and Kira with incredible speed. Ichigo held up Zangetsu, his eyes glowing blue with power.

_He was going to destroy the blades before they could ever reach them._

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, unleashing a large amount of reiatsu. Renji pulled his hand over his eyes, closing them tightly as a blue light engulfed the arena. Opening them, he felt cold steel next to his neck. Wabisuke was curled around it.

"We win." Kira said as Renji narrowed his eyes. Ichigo flash stepped over, a smirk on his face as he turned to Kira.

"Not bad Kira." He said holding out his hand. Though Kira didn't know how to use Bankai, he was an amazing comrade in battle.

"It was nothing Kurosaki-san" Kira replied smoothly, shaking it. They both turned to Ikkaku, who was still lying on the ground. He stared back at them with narrowed eyes.

"Guess who has to buy dinner?" Ichigo said brightly.

"Ugh… I have such bad luck…" Ikkaku sighed. Renji followed up with his own sigh.

_Not a single drop of blood was dropped during the entire fight._

xxx

It was the next day and Rukia was walking towards Ichigo's room with all the paper work that was due. Peeping into his room, her mouth curled into a smile as she watched the awkward position he slept in. Getting an idea, she walked away for a few seconds.

_**SPLASH!**_

"OI WHAT THE HELL-"

"It's time to wake up, Ichigo." Rukia said, smiling as she held up the bucket victoriously. He only stared back angrily, his entire head wet. She dropped a stack of papers next to him, his eyes widening as the stack hit the floor with a loud thud. He sighed heavily as he brought a hand to his head. Rukia only continued to smile sweetly at him.

"Time for some work, Kurosaki-fukutaichou!"

* * *

x

x

x

I'm practicing on how I'm going to write the fighting scenes, so they may not be the most high quality fights you'll see written. I'm slowly fleshing out each character for now, but I promise more Ichiruki in the near future.

For those that reviewed or added me to Alerts, thank you very much! It takes me several hours to write the normal 6-7 pages of detailed fiction, so it gives me a lot of motivation to get an update in. The amount of detail I put in often gets cut away before the chapter gets posted, but I have that habit of making everything long and wordy!


	5. Training for the Job

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH, wish I did, but then it'll be too different!

Here's the next chapter. I had some trouble writing it, just because I was a bit distracted by the new Bleach episode. Nooooooo Rukiiiaaa!

There may be slight grammar mistakes. Anyways... on with the good stuff! Fluffs and Enjoys!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Training for the Job _**

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he followed Rukia to the meeting hall, his sash hanging lazily on his arm. He had quite a night, and from how droopy his eyes were, he wasn't going to be really awake anytime soon. Rukia sighed as she glanced behind her. The carrot top was falling over from exhaustion, even with all the papers in hand.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san!" Ukitake said as they walked in. He was sitting down at his desk, a pile of papers at his side. Rukia instantly bowed, respectfully replying back.

"Good morning Ukitake-taichou!" She replied brightly. Ichigo bowed before yawning slightly.

"Good morning Ukitake-san." _**Kick**_ "I mean Ukitake-taichou." He corrected himself, as Rukia gave him a swift kick to the shin. He glared at her as she glared back. Kurosaki Ichigo was not used to such formalities. After all, it was his first day... too bad she didn't understand that.

"Today, we'll have some normal paperwork to do." Ukitake said as he held up a sheet. "You are to read through the sheets and stamp the requests that seem most important. Then you bring them to me for an overview." He said, showing him a stamp.

Ichigo couldn't hold back a groan as he stared at all the papers in his hands.

"Kuchiki, please assist Kurosaki-fukutaichou."

It was Rukia's turn to groan as she turned to stare at all the papers.

"Let's start working then…" Ichigo said, turning to leave.

"I'll just supervise!" Rukia said happily, turning to follow.

"No way am I going to do all this myself, Rukia!" He retorted angrily.

As they left bickering with one another, a hell butterfly flew in from the window. Holding out his hand, Ukitake listened to the it's message. A smile formed on his mouth as the butterfly flew away, its job done.

"Central 46 has finally decided what to do now huh?" He said softly staring out the window. He closed his eyes in remembrance. "The old fashion captaincy exam… excellent…"

He stared at his papers and shrugged. He wanted to talk to Shunsui about the exam, and Ichigo was a captain in training in most cases. Besides, it's just a little bit more work.

"Kiyone! Sentarou!"

Unknowingly to the captain, Kon was right under that window. With a sneaky expression he laughed evilly, running off to the female quarters. He had plans… perverted plans. It was perfect.

_Here comes the new mascot!_

"HERE I COME! MY BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES-"

"THERE'S A RYOKA!" A guard yelled, running over as he caught sight of the yellow lion plushie. Frozen, Kon stared in horror as he unsheathed his sword. "GET IT!"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" Kon yelled as he started running. Glancing back, more guards had joined the chase, causing him to cry out in distress.

"IYYAAAAAAAAA!!"

xxx

_Why am I stuck doing paperwork…_

Ichigo only sighed with his chin on his hand as he stamped another sheet. Rukia seemed to have been working diligently with a slightly smaller stack of papers around her. He turned to her with a slight scowl. His shins suffered so much just for the small amount she was working on.

"Rukia… what's the point of this?" Ichigo asked, picking up a sheet. "This one guy is asking for a transfer to the 11th Division, and one of them wants a new pair of shoes... Both of these are stupid requests!"

"Shut up Ichigo." Rukia said sternly, not looking up. "This is the work of seated officers and Ukitake-taichou is usually sick. It means its more work for us in the 13th Division." She added with a sigh. "That also means you will sometimes have the captain's responsibilities being lieutenant, and it's a lot worse then this Ichigo."

"What do you mean worse?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"KUROSAKI-FUKUTAICHOU!" Sentarou and Kiyone said as they ran towards him with amazing speed. In their hands were stacks of paper. Ichigo's amber eyes widened at the sight of it.

"That's what I meant by 'worse'." Rukia said with a smirk. Ichigo's face was filled with horror as nearly a ton of paper were dropped on his desk. The desk was _creaking_ from the weight on it, _creaking!_

"Ukitake-taichou is having some slight morning sickness! He asked you to complete these for him!" Kiyone said loudly, raising a salute.

"These are top priority, Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" Sentarou said, also with a salute.

"WE MUST GET BACK TO UKITAKE-TAICHOU! HE NEEDS US!" They yelled loudly, racing off with one another. Ichigo slumped back in his chair, sighing as he brought a hand to his forehead. Rukia was humming a soft tune, seemingly enjoying the paperwork.

"How the heck are you doing this, Rukia?" Ichigo said, turning to look at her as if she was mad. Not getting an answer from her, he got up and walked over. His expression changed as soon as he saw what she was doing behind the stacks of paper.

"So…" He said blankly, surprising her. She flushed lightly as she turned to face him. "THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING?! DRAWING THOSE HORRID THINGS!?" He yelled hysterically, pointing to her sketchbook. It was filled with bunnies…

Horribly… _deformed…__stupid_… _BUNNIES_…

"It's not like you got much done either!" Rukia yelled angrily as she got up. The red never really left her face. "And they are not horrid!"

"Yes they are!" Ichigo yelled. "And I've done plenty!"

"No they aren't!" Rukia yelled back. She pointed to his desk. "Now get back to work!"

Ichigo grumbled as he stomped back to his desk. Rukia grumbled as she put away her sketch book. They both knew it was going to be a very long day. They stared at one another angrily, silently fuming.

_Very long…_

xxx

Rukia had finished with her stack of papers and left with a victorious smile on her face. Ichigo only sighed as he watched her leave, scowling angrily. It was already the afternoon, and he was almost finished.

_Now I regret not staying in the living world._

Small footsteps were heard a while later. Ichigo did not look up until a plate was placed before him. Staring up at a familiar pair of violet eyes, Rukia smirked at him as she placed a plate of teriyaki and rice in front of him.

"You should eat up…" She said softly as she took a seat next to him. "An idiot like you could faint from exhaustion." She added with a smirk.

Ichigo smirked back as he pushed the papers away to make room. As he was about to take his first bite, he noticed that Rukia was watching him with the utmost attention. Aware that he had noticed her stare, she quickly smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you staring?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed. Rukia coughed as she turned away, a tint of red on her face.

"I made that…" She said, barely audible. "I was hoping you'd like it."

Ichigo stared at it.

"Did you poison it?" He asked with slight fear.

"WHAT!?" Rukia replied angrily.

"Is it editable?" Ichigo added, poking it curiously. Rukia flushed angrily, a nerve on her head threatening to explode. Ichigo only smirked as she turned around to ignore him. He took several bites, savoring the taste.

_If Rukia had made it for him, he'd eat it no matter what. _

"Rukia." He started.

"What?!" She replied angrily, turning to glare at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she scowled.

"It's delicious... Thanks for making me lunch." Ichigo said appreciatively with a genuine smile. Rukia's face instantly softened as he said that, turning away to hide the blush and happiness on her face.

"Idiot…"

Ichigo only chewed as he stared at her, the smile not leaving his own face.

_If Rukia had made it for him, then it would be delicious no matter what._

"Ahhhhhh!" Ichigo said as he stretched his arm. He and Rukia were walking outside, now finished with the mass amounts of paperwork. "It feels great to be outside! I'm surprised there isn't any snow here." He added as he looked around. It was still early January after all, the winter war was still fresh on everyone's mind.

"It doesn't snow much, or rain much in Seireitei." Rukia explained as she looked up. "Most of it is blocked off by the barrier." She added as she pointed up.

"I remember that thing." Ichigo said as he looked up. "I nearly died going through it."

"Too bad you didn't." Rukia said jokingly, getting a scowl from Ichigo. He looked back up, remembering how it had happened.

_It was already about six months since that time._

"Where are we going anyways?" Ichigo asked curiously as he followed Rukia.

"We're heading to the 13th Division's training area." Rukia said sternly as she continued walking. "I'm going to show you how to use some basic kidou."

Ichigo scratched his head as he followed. Kidou couldn't be too hard now, could it? After all, if Rukia can do it, then so can he… Right…?

Staring at the target dummies, Ichigo and Rukia sat down to go over some basic hand signs and knowledge. Ichigo's face held a blank expression as she went over them, getting a glare from Rukia after she finished her lecture.

"Did you get any of that?" She asked angrily. Ichigo slowly shook his head, the blank look not leaving his face. Rukia smiled brightly. "This calls for desperate measures."

Ichigo's face widened in horror as she took out her sketch book.

"The main thing you have to worry about is the incantation Ichigo." Rukia said, pointing to Chappy. It was yelling words out of its mouth with a speech bubble. "It affects the level of effects for the spell."

Rukia flipped the page.

"You have to concentrate your reiatsu into your hands. Imagine it like your doing a shunpo, but with your hands." She said, pointing to a Chappy that was powering up. "The more reiatsu you gather, the more powerful the spell."

Rukia flipped to the next page.

"Usuing both in combination will offer the best effect." Rukia said, flipping the pages over and over as Chappy shot a dummy using kidou. Ichigo stared blankly at her animation. "Do you understand now?"

Ichigo stared at her with narrowed eyes, causing her to sweat drop.

"I think I actually regressed- OW!"

Rukia smacked him hard with the sketchbook before getting up angrily.

"Just copy me exactly then!" She yelled angrily. She closed her eyes as her reiatsu spiked up. "Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which names all things in nature, gathering at heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south!" She finished, holding out her hands. "Hado 33, Shakkahou!"

_**Boom!**_

The red flame hit its mark, igniting the dummy into nothing but ashes.

"You try." She said, as Ichigo walked up next to her. He flushed lightly as he tried to remember the incantation.

"Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly…" He started, trying hard to not make eye contact with Rukia. This was _embarrassing_. "That which names all things in nature, gathering at heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south!" Ichigo yelled, placing out his hands. "Hado 33, Shakkahou!"

_**Pssshhhhhh…**_

Ichigo looked blankly as his small ball of reiatsu fizzled out before it left his hands. Rukia smacked her forehead. This was going to take some work…

Rukia sat down as she watched Ichigo trying over an over. He had made little improvements over the few hours he had tried to master the spell, and the sun was already starting to set.

_Might as well tell him now._

"Oi Ichigo… about that celebration I told you about." Rukia started softly. "I made arrangements for dinner tomorrow night at the Kuchiki estate." She said, looking away. Ichigo looked over curiously as he finished his incantation, holding out his arms. "I would like it… if you could come…" She finished slowly, still looking away.

"Ah, I'll come." Ichigo said brightly, focusing his reiatsu. He was going to look forward to it. "Hado 33 Shakka-"

"Nii-sama will be joining us."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled in surprise.

_**FWOOOOSH!!**_

Both Ichigo and Rukia stared wide eyed, as a gigantic flaming ball flew into the sky from his hands. They both slowly turned to look at one another, Ichigo rubbing his head lightly as he stared at her sheepishly.

"I think I over did it just a little bit with the reiatsu…" Ichigo said quietly as he watched the ball slowly descend.

"A little bit?" Rukia replied quietly, shock still on her face.

She did not _envy_ where that was going to land.

_Where are you Ichigo!? Nee-san!!_

"GET IT!" The guards yelled still chasing after the plushie. Giving up, Kon fell over as he breathed heavily. He had been running all day. _All day!_

"End it quick!" He yelled dramatically with a paw to his forehead as he turned to the guards. The clattering of sandals stopped. The guards eyes were wide in horror before they turned tail to run away screaming. Kon smiled victoriously as he stood up. "That's right! Run away! Kon always wins! HAHAHAHA-"

A large shadow was forming under him. Slowly turning around in horror, his mouth widened. That thing was going to _hurt._

"IYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

x

x

x

I hope everyone enjoyed it. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

The spell is red flare cannon, but I used the dubbed version of the incantation. I was going to use the original Japanese for it, but I'd figured it be better off in English. Also, the numbering system is different according to the dub, 33 is used for both the red flare cannon and blue fire.


	6. Reunions

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH!

Here's the next chapter. It's a little less then impressive, but I do hope people will still enjoy it. I'm fleshing out more of Ichigo's personality and reintroducing two of our favorite captains. Hopefully you'll enjoy the little Ichiruki moments I've placed in (while not making them too OOC). Thanks and enjoy! Possible grammatical errors!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Reunions_**

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo was not a morning person…_

_**BOOM!**_

"GOOD MORNING!! ICHIGO!!"

_And this person was much worse then his father ever was…_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, reaching for Zangetsu instinctively. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

… _If he hadn't reacted fast enough, he would have been cut in half._

"Let's fight!"

Zaraki Kenpachi was_ mad_. He was _mad_ and _crazy!_ _HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO MAD AND CRAZY!!_

"Ichy! Ichy!"

Kurosaki Ichigo was holding Zangetsu defensively over his head as Kenpachi was pushing him down with his own sword. Ichigo's eyes narrowed in frustration has he pushed back forcefully, causing Kenpachi to slide back. Yachiru, who was on his shoulder that moment, was laughing mirthfully.

"What's the big idea!?" Ichigo yelled, pointing to the ceiling of the room. Bits and pieces were falling from the gigantic hole. "Is that your idea of what a wake up call is!?"

"We came to welcome you back, Ichy Ichy!" Yachiru said happily as she jumped down. "Isn't that right, Ken-chan?"

"And to congratulate you!" He yelled as he swung his sword again. Ichigo blocked him back with Zangetsu as they both pushed closer. "Fukutaichou-dono!" He added with a sadistic smirk. Ichigo scowled as he held his ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she slid open his door. Her violet eyes widened as she stared at the two, who were pushing their swords against one another. "What's going on here!?"

"Hey there Kuchiki!" Kenpachi yelled, still pushing. "Me and Ichigo here were just having a pleasant conversation!"

"Very… _PLEASANT!_" He yelled forcefully. A sound of clashing steel resounded through the room as they finally separated with a final swing. "I have no intention of a fight today Kenpachi!"

"Aw, that's boring." Kenpachi said with his lips jutted out. If Ichigo was a little bit more insane, he could have sworn he was pouting. He turned around as he placed his sword on his shoulder. He seemed to have been mediating what he was going to do, or hoping that Ichigo was going to attack.

Ichigo slowly inched across the wall towards Rukia, his eyes wide in anxiety. Grabbing her hand, he ran off.

"Don't be a wuss! Nothing's better then a battle to the death! Isn't that right- Ichigo?" Kenpachi said as he turned back around. Yachiru was smiling up at him as she pointed to the doorway.

"Ichy Ichy and Shorty ran away!"

With a loud 'Che', he sheathed his sword. He had just wanted a little fight to the death.

_Was that really too much to ask for?_

"What the hell was that about!?" Rukia asked as they finally came to a stop. Ichigo had ran as far as he could; even if Kenpachi couldn't detect spiritual pressure, he couldn't help but run further anyways- just to be safe.

"You don't want to know…" Ichigo said, scowling as he scratched his head. He glanced over to Rukia who had her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. She was staring at their hands, which were still interlocked.

"Ahh, sorry…" He said as he quickly let go, looking away in the process. Rukia smiled bashfully at his reaction. "Er, what were you yelling about as I was running?" He added quickly, slowly turning back to face her.

"Ukitake-taichou wanted to see you…" Rukia said, slightly angry. She turned around, her eyes drooping lightly in annoyance. "Too bad he's in the direction we came from." She said, her eyes slowly shifting towards Ichigo.

"Oi, you make it sound like it's _my_ fault that we're out here!" Ichigo said with a scowl. Rukia turned to face him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, if someone didn't grab my hand and run off like headless chicken." She said with glare. Ichigo flushed slightly, before his eyes narrowed.

"At least I have legs long enough to run fast!" He yelled angrily. A nerve on Rukia's temple throbbed.

"What are you trying to say!?" She replied angrily. Ichigo only grinned, before placing a hand on her head. He lowered his face to hers, as she growled threateningly.

"Midget." He said simply with a victorious smirk.

The nerve popped right then and there.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rukia yelled, kicking him in the shins. As he bent over in pain, she placed her foot on his head. "I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

_He should have stayed with Kenpachi…_

"Morning, Kuchiki, Kurosaki!" Ukitake said with a smile as he walked up to them. His eyes were slightly wide as Rukia instantly took her foot off his head, turning to him surprise. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, he was just teaching me some hakuda, isn't that right, _Kurosaki-fukutaichou_?" She said as she discriminately stepped on his foot. Ichigo yelped out in pain before glaring at her angrily with wide eyes.

"Yeah… hakuda…" He said as they glared at one another.

"I felt you guys run right past my office." He said with a smile. He looked towards Rukia. "Have you told him my request?"

"Ah, I have." She replied.

"Thanks Kuchiki. You can leave the rest to me and good luck on your mission today." He said thankfully. Rukia nodded, before bowing.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou!" She said, before she slowly turned to Ichigo. "Remember, five sharp tonight." She added sternly.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started as she was about to walk away. She turned back, glancing at him. "Take care of yourself." He added with a scowl, not looking at her.

Rukia only smiled at him before flash stepping away towards the spirit gate.

"Kurosaki, I have some great news!" He said brightly. "Walk with me, will you?"

"Ah, sure!" He said, breaking out of his stupor. He realized he had been staring at the direction she left in the entire time. "What's going on, Ukitake-san… er-tai-"

"Ukitake-san is fine." Ukitake said. "How are you adjusting, to Soul Society I mean?" He asked curiously.

"Many things are different, but I'm getting use to it." Ichigo replied. "Though I could use a little less paper work next time." He finished, scowling. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as Ukitake gave out a hearty laugh.

"There's more to come, Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" He said, causing Ichigo to sweat drop. He turned to face him. He stared at him sternly. "That's not what I asked for you, though."

Ichigo stared at him, slightly confused.

"Captaincy exams start at the end of next month, and I want you to prepare for that." He said brightly. Ichigo continued to stare at him, his mouth slowly unhinging. He rubbed a finger in his ear.

"Come again?"

"Central 46 has decided how it's finally going to fill the slots of the three remaining captains. Ichimaru Gin is still in a coma along with Hinamori Momo. 5th Division is frantic, running without a lieutenant and captain while the other two have been organized through their lieutenants." He said grimly. "If you pass the exam, then you can fill in one of the slots."

"But, I've only been here for a few days, Ukitake-san." Ichigo reasoned. "There's no way I can handle those responsibilities-"

"That's why I vouched for you to be in my division." He replied. "You'll learn all the responsibilities of a captain. I get sick often, so you get to carry all the slack!" He added, with a smile that made Ichigo scowl.

_Great more paper work… _

"Today, I'll be telling you what you will be doing almost daily, so pay attention." Ukitake said as he started walking. Ichigo followed, as he stared at him blankly.

"How long is will this take…?"

"Hm, probably most of the day." Ukitake replied, a little too happily. Ichigo couldn't help but groan.

_If you can hear me Kenpachi… please come and kill me…_

Ichigo walked back into the 13th Divison's meeting chambers to for Rukia. Glancing at the clock in the corner, he sighed. He was going to be late. It was already nearly five. Ukitake sure could talk when he needed to…

"KUROSAKI-FUKUTAICHOU!" Kiyone and Sentarou yelled as they popped up, nearly scaring him out of his skin. "IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN HELP YOU WITH?" They asked as they saluted him.

"I was looking for Rukia, but I guess she's at the estate already. I'm just going to head over there." Ichigo said, calming himself down. Both 3rd seats looked at him, before shaking their heads. Ichigo's eye twitched as he scowled. "What?"

"You can't go to the Kuchiki estate looking like this!" Kiyone said, pointing to his shinigami uniform.

"Ha!?"

"Wait! I have something right in your size! I believe it belonged to Kaien!" Sentarou said, as he dragged Ichigo away. Ichigo's eyes widened as Kiyone pushed him along as well.

"Wait, who's Kaien-"

"Change here!" Sentarou yelled as they threw him into a small dressing room. Kiyone threw him a small package, which bounced lightly off his head. "Put this on!"

Ichigo scowl only deepened as they shut the door in his face.

_He really hated those two._

xxx

Kuchiki Rukia was kneeling patiently at the table, Kuchiki Byakuya at her side. She wore a long violet Kimono with flower patterns. Her hair was clipped with a butterfly, giving her a noble and vibrant look. Byakuya wore a blue kimono, a green haori covering the outside. He had his eyes closed as he waited patiently for the arrival of their guest.

"He's late." He said with controlled anger. Rukia clenched the hem of her kimono slightly.

_Where the hell was that idiot?_

"Kuchiki-sama, your guest has arrived." A maid said as she tapped on the door.

"Let him in." Byakuya said as the maid slowly slid the door open. Rukia got up, ready to beat the bastard's head in.

"Hai dozo, Kurosaki-sama." She said as Ichigo walked into room. Rukia's face instantly changed, her anger slipping away as quickly as it had came.

_This was Ichigo? _

He was wearing a dark blue kimono which was wrapped perfectly around his body, complimented by a darker haori and hakama. She even noticed that he had combed his hair, his usually messy spikes now groomed to look more controlled yet natural. The air about him had changed, but it was for the better. He had seemingly changed from punk to noble.

"Sorry I'm late-"

His eyes caught hers as they stared at one another. The moment lasted until Byakuya coughed, causing them to snap out of their stupor.

"Sit." He commanded as they quickly moved over to their places. He glared at Ichigo, who seemed to have been spacing out. "I'm glad you decided to join us." He said loudly, breaking his trance.

"Ah, no problem Byakuya-"

He stopped as both Rukia and Byakuya glared at him. Ichigo sweat dropped. This was the full power of the 'Kuchiki Glare'. A formidable power indeed.

"Kuchiki-_taichou_ will suffice, Kurosaki-_fukutaichou_…" Byakuya replied. Ichigo's lips jutted out as he scowled. No way was he going to let Kuchiki Byakuya boss him around, even if he was technically his superior.

"How about no, _Byakuya_." He replied. "I prefer to think that we were on the same _level_."

Byakuya scowled. He didn't understand why Rukia would even consider bringing him to the estate. The orange haired man in front of him was rude and arrogant. What exactly did she see in him?

"I prefer it if you knew your place Kurosaki." Byakuya replied calmly.

"My place? You mean standing over your dead-"

"I'LL HELP GET THINGS READY!" Rukia yelled, getting up. The maid insisted she sit down but she didn't care. She knew it was a bad idea to try and break the ice between those two. She should have just asked Ichigo himself, and not her brother.

Byakuya waited until she was out of sight before glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back with a scowl.

"Tell me one thing Kurosaki." Byakuya asked sternly. "Do you plan on doing anything with Rukia tomorrow, because I'll tell you this now- I forbid it."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo replied heatedly.

"Rukia's birthday." Byakuya said, still staring at him. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Rukia never mentioned her birthday to him.

"Wait-"

"Here's the food!" Rukia said, placing down their bowls of rice. Hurrying to sit down, she placed her hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu…" Both Ichigo and Byakuya followed, though less enthusiastically. Rukia sighed as they continued to stare at one another. This was not working out the way she had planned it to.

_Some celebration this was…_

xxx

Rukia sat down at the porch of the Kuchiki estate, staring out at the clear night sky. It was a bit chilly but the kimono she wore was pretty warm. She left as soon as she was finished, wanting to get out of the tension in the room. It was better to let boys do what they need to, in order to get along.

"You'll get cold, idiot." Ichigo said, wrapping his haori around her. She looked at him questioningly as he sat down next to her.

"I don't need your sympathy, Ichigo." She replied with a smirk. She couldn't help but wrap the haori tighter around herself, letting his smell overwhelm her.

Ichigo stared up at the moon, which was bright that night. He thought about the prospect of Rukia's birthday, and what he should do. He scowled lightly afterwards, reflecting on how their so called celebration went.

"I'm sorry about tonight…" He said softly. "I should have tried to act a little bit more hmm… how do I put it in your brother's words… _polite_." He finished, turning slowly to look at her. Surprisingly, she was smiling.

"You never do change, do you Ichigo." She replied softly. "You never listen to me."

"That may be true… but… I will listen…" He started as he turned away to look at the moon. "…when ever you're ready to tell me about Kaien." He added, as Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"Ah…" She replied softly, her hand gripping onto his sleeve. Ichigo felt his face heat up slightly, but decided to ignore it. However, it was harder when she was slowly moved her hand into his. Feeling rather brave, he gripped it reassuringly.

"We should head back to the 13th Division." Rukia said reluctantly. She didn't want to break this moment. It was such a nice moment, where they weren't bickering with one another.

"I don't even have a good room to sleep in tonight." Ichigo said mirthfully as he got up. Gently helping her up, Rukia couldn't help but smile at him brightly.

"Well, you can always sleep in_ my_ closet."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

_Talk about roles reversed…_

* * *

x

x

x

Sorry about the short chapter, I really didn't feel like revealing too much information at one time, because I know how it is when your mind just boggles with too much information. Hakuda means 'white blows' or close combat.

For those who don't know, Rukia's birthday is January 14th, which is almost exactly 6 months away from Ichigo's. According to the time line of this fic, the war ended just a few days after new years.


	7. Reflections

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH.

Here's the final chapter for the first arc. I hope everyone had enjoyed all the subtle hints I've been giving so far, and all the IchiRuki moments that I've been overloading the fic with! I butchered many of dialogues scenes, only because they seemed redundant. There may be grammar mistakes. Well anyways, let the reading commence!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Reflections_**

* * *

Violet irises slowly appeared under sleepy eye lids, the new light of the morning reflecting off of them. Rukia turned over in her futon, refusing to give up the comfort just a little bit longer. Her eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in bed. The door of her closet was open, the blankets inside moved around and unfolded. Ichigo had gotten up earlier then her?

"That's weird…" Rukia said to herself, her eyes still droopy from fatigue. Slowly uncovering herself, she got up and walked to the window of her room. Opening the sliding windows, she shivered slightly. She gripped her robes a little tighter around her body.

"Where did that idiot go…?" She asked softly, closing her eyes.

"_Here's your sleeping quarters!" Rukia said brightly as she slid open her closet door. Ichigo peered in, a slight expression of annoyance on his face. Looking around, he noticed it was rather small for him, yet it was bigger then his at home._

"_I don't think I'll be very comfortable." Ichigo said as he turned to her, still looking annoyed. Rukia's eyebrow rose as she stared at him._

"_Would you rather sleep in the quarters of Sentarou? Or perhaps Kiyone?" Rukia said, her eyes shifty as she glared at him. Ichigo's eyes widened in response. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if their Fukutaichou shared their-"_

"_It's perfect." Ichigo replied quickly, cutting into her. _

_Rukia smirked victoriously as he climbed in with a rather frightened expression._

Her thoughts were cut out as a small glint caught her eye. Her foot raised instinctively as a small yellow plushie flew at her. She caught Kon in mid air as he flew towards her.

"NEEEE-SAANN-_**OOFFFF!**_"

_**Squeak!**_

With a look of annoyance, Rukia stepped down on him.

"Where have you been Kon?" Rukia asked as she rubbed his face into the floor. Kon seemed to have been burnt up slightly, with several stitches going out of place. "Seems like we have to take you back to Ishida for repairs."

"Mmmmmpppffff…" Replied Kon, his face still being rubbed into the floor. Slowly letting go of the pressure, Kon slowly looked up with tears in his eyes. "You don't know what I've been through!"

Rukia tilted her head.

"I don't really care." She replied blankly. Kon's eyes went white out as he fell limp.

"Even Nee-san… how cruel…" Kon said dramatically, lying there. Rukia turned back to the window, stretching her arms as she yawned lightly.

"Have you seen Ichigo this morning?" She asked quickly, turning around to glance at him. Kon looked up in though, his paw under his chin.

"I didn't see him when I was coming back." Kon added, looking up at her. Rukia turned away as Kon continued to look up curiously. "Nee-san?"

Sighing, she stepped over and took her uniform from the floor where it was neatly folded. Kon watched curiously as she walked into the bathroom, probably to change. He titled his head as she closed the door.

_Nee-san was definitely bothered by something._

Deciding to see if Kiyone or Sentarou knew something, she hurried over to the meeting hall. Kiyone and Sentarou were whispering to one another as she entered, but stopped suddenly as they caught sight of her. Now thoroughly interested, Rukia walked up to them.

"Do you guys know where Kurosaki-fukutaichou is?" Rukia asked as she walked up to them.

"Ah! I believe he's on a mission right now!" Kiyone said, holding a finger up. Sentarou nodded frantically in agreement. Rukia's eyes drooped sadly before she looked away.

"I see…" She replied softly.

_A mission today of all days… how dare he… _

Deciding she'd visit her brother, she soon arrived at the Kuchiki estate. At least _he_ was always around when she needed him there.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said as she entered his room. She bowed before she kneeled before him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Nii-sama." Rukia replied happily.

Byakuya reached beneath the table and pulled out a rather old package. Looking at it fondly, he sighed lightly. Rukia looked at him in slight confusion, having never seen such emotions from her brother. What exactly was it?

"This is your present." Byakuya said as he placed it on his table. Rukia slowly got up and walked over. Picking it up, she felt it was rather light. "This use to belong to Hisana… it was her favorite kimono."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly.

"Nii-sama, I can't-"

Byakuya held up a hand to silence her, his eyes closed.

"I want you to have it." He said sternly. "Hisana… she would have wanted you to have it… regardless of how she felt about herself." He added softly. Hisana would have wanted to give it to her, whether or not Rukia knew she was her sister or not. Byakuya believe that with all his heart.

Rukia stared at it, before nodding slowly.

"Thank you… Nii-sama…" Rukia replied softly. "I'll take great care of it."

Byakuya nodded approvingly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. Renji doesn't pick up the slack like he use too." Byakuya said with minor annoyance.

Her eyes lit up slightly as she looked at him. "Is Renji around right now?"

"I think Kurosaki asked for his assistance on his mission today." Byakuya said, slightly miffed. He knew something was going on; Ichigo was stronger then most of the lieutenants combined. Why would he need someone like Renji to accompany him on a regular mission?

"Mhm." Rukia said, before taking her leave.

_That idiot… taking Renji away too…_

Sitting on the roof of the meeting hall after placing the precious present away, Rukia sighed. She knew how it was to be lonely; she never got to make many friends back in the academy like Renji did. It was almost mid afternoon and he still hasn't gotten back. It wasn't like she missed him… it's just… ugh… Staring up at the blue sky, a small frown appeared on her face as she stared at the clouds. She had decided right then and there, that they were the things to blame. It wasn't her fault that she didn't tell him it was her birthday.

"Oi Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he appeared next to her. Rukia quickly turned around, surprise in her eyes. Before she could say anything, Ichigo picked her up and carried her under his arm.

"OI WHAT THE HELL!?" Rukia yelled indignantly. Ichigo was running quickly towards the spirit gate.

"Just shut up for now." Ichigo said softly. Rukia only frowned at him. First he left without a word, and now he was dragging her around like a rag doll. Ichigo really did know how to piss her off. Ichigo glanced over to her, a smirk on his face, causing her to only get angrier.

_That arrogant bastard…_

"Where are we going!?" Rukia yelled as she ran along side him. Ichigo remained quiet as he dragged her along the road by her hand. They had quickly changed into their gigai's when they appeared through the spirit gate, and was running up to the Kurosaki household. Gently, Ichigo led her into the house.

_She had never expected it_.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, as Rukia entered through the door. All their friends cheered at Rukia's surprised face. She slowly turned to Ichigo, who was looking away from her.

"I wanted you to have a normal birthday for once…" Ichigo said, still looking away.

Rukia was instantly dragged off to the table by Tatsuki and Orihime, who were laughing happily. Renji, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo, and the Kurosaki family were also there, cheering as she sat down. She was speechless as a cake was placed in front of her by Yuzu.

"We don't know how old you are… so we guess you would be about fifteen in the human world." Karin said as she looked over at her.

"Blow out the candles Rukia." Ichigo said as he walked up behind her. She glanced up at him, surprised to see a smile on his face. Everyone looked at her happily as she felt a smile growing on her own face.

"Thank you…" She whispered. All her friends were here to celebrate her birthday and Ichigo… Ichigo had taken the time to put all this together for her… just for her…

"Make a wish Rukia when you blow out the candles! That's how its suppose to work in this world right?" Renji asked ignorantly as everyone laughed. Isshin took out a camera as Rukia was about to start. Little did she know, Ichigo was smirking as she started to take her breath, ready to make her wish.

_**Pfffffffoooooooo!**_

"OI! YOU'RE STEALING MY WISH!" Rukia yelled angrily before she started blowing frantically.

_**SNAP!**_

_A picture to remember always, as Rukia and Ichigo, who was leaning over her shoulder that moment, raced to blow out the candles on the cake._

It was one of the best times that Rukia had ever felt. There was so much talking and cheering going around as the party in Kurosaki household continued. Cake and soda was passed around, while signing birthday songs to a rather embarrassed Rukia.

Everyone had then decided to go to the riverbank to celebrate. Even though it was chilly, the warm event made up for any cold temperature. As the group lay around to talk to one another with Isshin naturally making a fool of himself, Rukia sat alone at the edge of the bank.

"Oi." Ichigo said as he walked up next to her. She glanced at him as he slowly sat down next to her. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I'm just going over my presents." Rukia said, going through the several packages. "The one's Orihime and Tatsuki gave me were cute but the one your father gave me is kind of weird though."

"Weird?" Ichigo asked curiously. His eyes widened as she took out a small package.

"He says that it's for the both of us." Rukia explained, as she pointed to the box, wide-eyed in curiosity. "The label says its strawberry flavored!"

Ichigo's face was slowly turning red like a thermometer in hot water.

"Want to try it?" Rukia asked as she stared at him.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled, as she started to open the box. "WAIT!" Quickly taking it from her hand, he stuffed it back into the small bag, hoping never to see it again. "Those… aren't for eating…"

_That old man was going to pay later… _

"What is it for then?" Rukia asked.

"Er… I'll… tell you later…" Ichigo said sheepishly. His face was still dark red. How the hell was he going to explain to her?

Orihime and Tatsuki were staring at them from afar. Tatsuki was worried as she glanced at Orihime. Even though it had been such a long time, she knew the girl still had feelings for Ichigo. Ichigo, being very Ichigo-like, had never noticed.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tatsuki asked softly. Orihime only nodded reassuringly.

Ichigo watched Rukia curiously as she went over her presents, soon turning to Ichigo as she noticed that he hadn't given her anything. Ichigo looked away as he noticed that she was counting her presents, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said softly. "I was too busy getting everything ready that I couldn't get you anything…"

Rukia's eyes widened at the sincerity of his voice. She stood up as she went over to the bank, trying to hide her emotions. Ichigo stared at her in surprise.

"Idiot… I was so angry…" Rukia said softly. Ichigo sighed as he got up. Walking up to her, he stood beside her as they watched the sunset. "I don't like it when you keep secrets from me."

"Friends shouldn't keep secrets from one another, right?" Ichigo replied. "Then you should try telling me more, then just having me guess." He added with a slight scowl as Rukia smirked.

"There's no fun in that." Rukia replied playfully as Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

They stared at the sunset as it slowly went down into the horizon. It was much more different then the ones in Soul society, where the sky was usually always clear. In the real world, the clouds and unnatural gasses gave it a weird, but ghostly beauty. The city before it only enhanced it, like a beautiful drawing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ichigo asked softly. "It's so much different then Soul Society…"

"Do you regret your decision?" Rukia asked quietly. Ichigo slowly moved his arm closer to hers. Rukia looked at their hands in surprise as Ichigo took her hand and gripped it firmly. He turned towards her, a scowl on his face.

"You can't get rid of me so easily Rukia… I regret nothing." Ichigo said arrogantly.

Rukia smiled at him.

"Also…" He added as his lips slowly curled into a smile.

"Hm?" Rukia asked.

"Happy birthday… Rukia…"

"OH MASAKI! LOOK AT HOW WELL I HAVE DONE!" Isshin yelled as both Ichigo and Rukia quickly turned towards him. He was doing a dance as he stared at the two of them "Soon… I will have…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as a nerve throbbed on his temple.

"GRANDCHILDREN!"

Orihime smiled as she watched the two. Rukia let go in surprise as Ichigo gave chase to his father. Rukia nearly had to jump on him, holding him back as Isshin taunted him from afar. She was smiling brightly as she did, while Ichigo was scowling with a blush, trying hard to reach his old man.

"_My love for him is of five lifetimes…"_

Her eyes closed as she slowly turned away. They would deny it for just as long…

"_But their love for each other is of an eternity…"_

* * *

x

x

x

Ichigo regrets nothing huh? Seems that way, as long he gets to stay with Rukia! Things are well for the both of them. Nothing new to explain, the chapter was basically straightforward with humor and fluff. Next chapter will introduce old friends, and hopefully a new and enjoyable arc.

Until then, the next chapter, 'The Crimson Before the Sunrise" will be up soon.


	8. The Crimson Before the Sunrise

Disclaimer: Don't own the Bleach!

So, I'm really stupid... I was making cup ramen when all of a sudden, I space out while I'm thinking of what to write next. All of a sudden, the cup over flows and my left hand gets scalded by hot water! Since the skin's pretty sensitive, I've been using my right hand for everything. That's right, this ENTIRE chapter was written painfully and slowly with my right hand using caps lock and the shift keys. I have doubt's it'll be perfect grammatically, but please enjoy! edit: wow so many mistakes were found after initial post... sorry!

x

x

x

* * *

**_The Crimson Before the Sunrise_**

* * *

Getting use to paperwork didn't take long for Ichigo; after all, he was use to studying and working. However, after about one week straight of repetitive missions and paperwork- Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly over whelmed. Even his room wasn't fixed yet, and had the feeling he was going to have to beat some heads in very soon. Rukia's closet was not very comfortable.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" Kiyone yelled as she ran up to his desk. Ichigo looked up as she slowly placed a small bento in front of him. "Rukia-san said she wanted you to have this. She was sorry she couldn't give it to you personally because of a mission she has today!"

Ichigo scowled slightly but still nodded. At least he had Rukia's lunch to look forward to. She was still the same as always, even after his little planned birthday bash for her. His body suffered many blows from her that week. Luckily for him, she had also forgotten about the present his dad gave her. He was going to have to find a way to extract them later.

"Ah, thank you. You may leave now." Ichigo said as he went back to his work.

Being a lieutenant wasn't much difficult, at least not in the 13th Division. Ukitake was usually in his own study, just doing his paperwork patiently with a smile on his face. Ichigo would have hated to be a lapdog, like a certain pineapple head. He had picked up a few things already though…

"Kiyone! Could you bring me some water?" Ichigo asked before she got out of sight. Kiyone gave him a salute before running off happily.

…like learning how to order your subordinates around.

The sun was already halfway across the sky when he was finally finished.

"Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which names all things in nature, gathering at heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south!" He finished, holding out his hands. "Hado 33, Shakkahou!"

_**Pssssshhhhhhh… pffffttttt…**_

Ichigo scowled as he practiced his kidou, though it hasn't improved very much. The ball of reiatsu was either so small that a slight breeze would redirect it, or too big that it was too hard to control. There just didn't seem to be a middle ground for Ichigo.

"Hado 33, Shakkahou!" He yelled again.

Ichigo had to admit he still enjoyed the peacefulness in Soul Society. On nights where it was boring, the guys would often take him out. Even he had to admit it was a lot of fun to be with those drunkards, though he'd never_ EVER_ tell them. All they do is fight, tell war stories, and thinking about the captaincy exams in the future.

"Hado 33, Shakkahou!!"

He mostly enjoyed all the times he'd been able to spend with Rukia and Renji, which he never got much time to in the past. They would always meet briefly in the times of calm, but it usually led to a separation soon after. Things often changed so fast when they were around.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned quickly at the urgent tone of Ukitake.

"Come, there's an urgent meeting we both need to attend." He said briskly before flash stepping away. Ichigo only followed him with a look of curiosity on his face. They soon arrived in the main meeting hall of Seireitei and stepped in. As Ichigo stood there waiting, his eyes caught some of the captains and lieutenants.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Renji said brightly. Ichigo nodded back.

"Welcome Kurosaki-fukutaichou!"

"It's nice to see you again, Kurosaki."

"My, if it isn't the hero of the Arrancar war… you gave me a lot of specimens…"

"Ichigo-kun! Welcome to the Gotei 13!" A guy with a pink haori said brightly. Ichigo cocked his head as he stared at him. He sweat dropped as he tried to remember the names of the various captains. He was good with faces… not names…

"Ah… I-"

"Let's commence the meeting, shall we?" Yamamoto said as he entered with his vice captain. Ichigo wiped the sweat off his brow as he watched the general walk up to his seat. Ichigo was never happier to see the old man more then now.

He smacked the floor lightly with his staff, as to signal the beginning of the meeting.

"We all know how the war ended, with the defeat of Aizen and the destruction of the King's Key." Yamamoto started. "Fortunately we saved Karakura from destruction, where Aizen had originally planned to use to create a new key. However he found the location of the original, but the original is lost now, so there is no longer a way to enter the realm of the king."

The captains murmured as they spoke with one another quietly.

"There are still lingering problems. According to the sensors of the 12th Divison, there are two individuals with high levels of reiatsu coming from the south side of Rukongai." Yamamoto said as he stared sternly at all the captains. "We believe they may be remnants of Aizen's forces."

"Aizen's forces?" Kenpachi asked excitedly. "Let me go kill them!"

"More Arrancars?" Komamura asked gruffly.

"I'll go scout it soutaichou." Hitsugaya said as he stepped forward. The general held out a hand.

"I was hoping Kurosaki-fukutaichou would take the job." Yamamoto said as he stared at Ichigo. Ichigo merely stared back blankly.

"Me?" Ichigo said as he pointed to himself.

"You have the most experience dealing with Arrancars, so if you would please find out what you can, that would be excellent." Yamamoto added as he looked at Ichigo expectantly. Everyone looked at him with the same look besides Kenpachi, who was only scowling.

"Ah… sure…" Ichigo replied with surprise.

"Why does Ichigo get all the fun…" He asked angrily.

"Because of your lousy sense of direction…" Soi Fong said with her eyes closed in annoyance.

"If you get into trouble, signal us with a pulse of reiatsu." Renji said as Ichigo turned to leave. Ichigo glanced back as he nodded before he took off running.

Ichigo jumped from building to building fluidly as the ground below him turned into a blur. Reaching the walls of Seireitei, he took a leap, landing right on top of it. Looking out at Rukongai, he smirked. This was where he had met Ganju and Kuukaku.

"I wonder how they're doing." Ichigo said as he looked up in thought. Shaking the thoughts off, he jumped down and continued his way south. He was going to find whatever those two were. If they were any threat at all, then they would be looking for him too.

After going for several hours looking around, Ichigo was getting pretty frustrated. He jumped down on the ground to look around. He couldn't feel any presence of any captain level reiatsu, or any real reiatsu at all. It was like drawing white on a blank sheet of paper; there was just nothing here.

"…" He turned suddenly as a flash of red caught his eye. His eyes widened as it flew towards him with incredible speed.

"Cero?"

_**Boom!**_

The explosion kicked up dust into the air. The dust flew around in a swirl as the air filled with shockwaves from the impact. As the dust slowly disappeared, Ichigo reappeared with his sword pointed forward, Bankai in full effect. He scowled as two figures appeared in a resounding sonic boom. They were draped in a red cloak that hid their faces, but one was obviously a woman.

"Who are you!?" Ichigo yelled.

The male one charged at him, unsheathing a strikingly familiar Zanpakutou. Ichigo's eyes widened as he quickly blocked him with Zangetsu. The force of the charge sent shockwaves all around, knocking the hoods off their faces. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he smirked.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo said slowly as he stared in Grimmjow's blue eyes. Grimmjow only stared back with a sadistic smile.

"Yo!" He replied simply. He glanced at his sash. "Only Fukutaichou? Jeez, you must really suck!"

"SHUT UP!"

"How are you Ichigo!?" The other figure said, waving both hands at him. With a mighty swing, Ichigo and Grimmjow broke apart, sliding a few feet back. Ichigo glanced at the other person.

"Nel?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the both of them. Grimmjow sheathed his sword as he scowled lightly.

"We came here to talk to you about something." He said seriously. Nel's face changed slightly as she nodded in agreement. Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he nodded as well.

_He knew it was going to be something important._

xxx

Back in Seireitei, a pair of grey eyes slowly opened. Looking around at her surroundings, she slowly sat up while struggling to take off the oxygen mask on her face. Finally having taken it off, she started breathing heavily as she leaned over the side of the bed.

"Aizen-taichou…" She said softly as she lowered her head.

She let her hair flow over her face as she slowly got up, hidden as she reached for her uniform. As her other hand reached her Zanpakutou, she gripped it tightly. She looked up, tears flowing down her face.

_Hinamori Momo was finally awake._

xxx

"So… what's going on…?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on a stump. Grimmjow and Nel had grim expressions on their faces as they stared at him.

"We have been undercover for a long time, doing some rebuilding after the War a few weeks ago." Grimmjow started. "However, there's been a slight complication in our original plan." He added with a scowl.

"Complication?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you guys were just going to convince the others to give up his ideals."

"The problem is, someone seemed to have gotten through to them faster then we did." Nel said as she picked it up. "Someone is spreading Aizen's ideals through Hueco Mundo, and it's threatening to split up the hollow forces into a new war for dominance."

"That's stupid." Ichigo said with scowl. "Aizen's dead… there's no reason for them to believe in his words anymore."

"We believe there's a deeper plan behind it then just sparking up a new war." Grimmjow said. "The way Soul Society is, and with that woman's powers gone, there may be an attack if they gather enough strength."

"How do you know about-"

"We can keep tabs pretty easily on you, 'Mr. Overflowing with Reiatsu'." Grimmjow interrupted, much to Ichigo's displeasure. His eyebrow twitched as he stared at him angrily.

"Is this all you know so far?" Ichigo asked.

"The new faction calls themselves Orden de Carmesí." Nel interrupted. "They drape themselves in crimson robes, like these, and go around gathering followers from high level hollows and Arrancars. We've infiltrated the group, but have not found out much information other then what we've told you."

"Why did you come find me?" Ichigo asked curiously. "I mean, if it's an emergency, we could get Soul Society involved-"

"We aren't like your little Vizard friends, Ichigo. We can't just appear and disappear in front of Soul Society." Grimmjow said angrily.

"This is Hollow affairs Ichigo." Nel said sternly. "You owe us a debt, for we played our parts in the past war at great personal risk. If it wasn't for us, most of you wouldn't be here." She added. She smiled at him. "Besides, I'd love to see you fight again! Go! Go! Vizard Ichigo! Boom! Slice!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. Nel could change from serious to playful so fast, it made his head spin. The amnesia seemed to kick in at random times…

"So… what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked, before a robe was thrown into his face. He scowled angrily at Grimmjow.

"We're going to Hueco Mundo." He said as Nel stood up. Seemingly ripping the fabric of time and space itself, she opened a Garganta. "There's a meeting starting very soon. We could probably find out more if we infiltrated it."

Nel turned back to glance at him.

"We normally wouldn't put more allies in danger, but we can't keep coming back to Soul Society to give you information." Nel added. "It's dangerous for the both of us to be together here." She added as she walked through the portal.

"You owe me a rematch after this is over, Ichigo!" Grimmjow said as he walked in. Ichigo only scowled as he jumped in after them.

"You two better not get me killed!" He yelled angrily. He sighed as the portal slowly closed behind him.

_Rukia was going to kill him for leaving again without telling her._

xxx

A shadow slowly approached the bedside of Ichimaru Gin, a small glint of metal raised against the unconscious former captain. The intruder's mouth was stuttering slightly as the weapon was pointed at its target.

"Hajike… Tobiume…"

* * *

x

x

x

Oh, cliffy! Grimmjow and Nel are back, after helping Ichigo with the war, but like most people, they always expect something back. Orden de Carmesí roughly means 'Crimson Order'.

Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.


	9. Missing Links

Disclaimer: Don't own the bleach, besides the cloth whitening kind.

Here's the next chapter. I hope it matches any expectations that anyone had. Not much else to say, but I hope the chapter will build up a little mystery and suspense for all those who enjoy it. May be grammar mistakes!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Missing Links_**

* * *

An explosion rang throughout Seireitei as heads turned to the direction of the infirmary. The dust was slowly clearing as Hinomori Momo was breathing heavily. She held her sword unsteadily in her hands, her eyes reflecting the crimson reiatsu that she had just fired off.

"Ichimaru… Gin…" She muttered angrily. Her eyes widened as a shadow appeared from the dust, its slow breathing mixed with fury.

Matsumoto Rangiku stood there with her sword defensively, breathing heavily from the impact which had happened. Her forehead was bleeding slightly, a drip of blood coming down her face. Ichimaru Gin lay behind her, safe from her initial attack.

"Hinamori… stand down…" Matsumoto said as she pointed at her with Haineko. Hinamori continued to stare at her angrily, as tears started welling up in her eyes. They both seemed ready to strike, each daring the other to attack.

"Why…" Hinamori said angrily as she gripped Tobiume tighter.

"Why do you protect him!?" Hinamori yelled as she charged. Matsumoto grimaced as she defended herself. "He killed Aizen-taichou!! He needs to die!" Hinamori added hysterically as she pushed her angrily. "If it wasn't for him, Aizen… Aizen-taichou would never-"

Rangiku parried her sword and slapped her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Matsumoto yelled angrily. Hinamori stared at her wide eyed, holding a hand to her red cheek. "Aizen was evil! He tried to destroy Soul Society!"

"No! He's not-"

"He tried to kill you!!" Matsumoto yelled angrily. "He left you and Hitsugaya-taichou nearly dead! Don't you remember!?"

"He must have had a reason to then!" Hinamori reasoned angrily. "He…" She pointed at Gin's body. "He must have forced him!!"

"Hinamori…" Matsumoto started softly. "Aizen did everything all on his own… Aizen played all of us like a fool…"

"NOOOO!!" She yelled as she charged again. Unprepared, Matsumoto's eyes widened as the sword was swung.

_Blood spattered all around._

Gin stood in front of Matsumoto, while Tobiume was cutting into his shoulder. He was smiling as he held onto the sword weakly, letting go as Hinamori pulled away. Matsumoto continued to stare at him.

Ichimaru Gin was awake.

"Gin!" Matsumoto yelled as she stared at him.

"Now, how do ya expect me to sleep with all this racket?" He said rather cheerfully as he turned towards her. He turned back to Hinamori, who was also staring at him in surprise. "What's all this about, Hinamori-chan? I can't let you hurt her ya know."

"ICHIMARU!" Hinamori yelled angrily as she prepared another swing. A hand caught hers before she could swing down. Turning around, she stared into the eyes of Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Stop it Hinamori." He said softly, staring at her.

"Hitsugaya… kun…" She said softly as she slowly lowered her sword.

"It is not Ichimaru's fault." Hitsugaya said. "That's enough already…"

"BUT-"

"HINAMORI! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hinamori's grip slowly lessened before the sword fell onto the ground with a clang. She slowly broke down, crying as Hitsugaya continued to stare at her expressionlessly. He took off his captain's haori and wrapped it around her. Several other shinigami came in to check up on the noise.

"Take her to a holding cell, make sure she can't use kidou." Hitsugaya said softly.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto whispered.

"I was havin' such a nice dream too…" Ichimaru slowly stumbled, falling over as Matsumoto caught him. It didn't seem like he was fully recovered.

"We need some people from fourth division, quickly!" Matsumoto yelled. She stared down back onto the unconscious face of Ichimaru Gin. She smiled weakly at him.

_I wonder what he was dreaming about…_

xxx

The spirit gate was reverberating as Kuchiki Rukia slowly emerged through it. Her mission had taken nearly all day and she was dead tired. Before she could start heading back to her division, she noticed Renji coming towards her. Her eyes widened as Renji stepped in front of her with a grim expression. She looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" She asked curiously.

"We need to go to Urahara's right now." He said as quickly as he headed towards the gate. Rukia turned quickly as well following him.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked as she ran up to catch up with him.

"It's Ichigo." Renji said softly. Rukia's violet eyes widened. "He disappeared off our sensors after he was sent off to investigate the two intruders."

"Disappeared!?" Rukia yelled.

"They might have taken him to Hueco Mundo." Renji said quietly.

Her pace picked up dramatically, her hell butterfly struggling to keep up with her speed. Renji grimaced as he ran to keep up with her. His eyes narrowed at how worried she looked.

_You better be alive, you orange haired bastard…_

xxx

"AH CHOO!" Ichigo sneezed as he trudged along with Nel and Grimmjow. He gripped the hood of the crimson robe and put it over his head as sand flew around dangerously. Still maintaining Bankai, Ichigo had strapped Zangetsu to his waist, unseen from the outside. He scowled as he stared around him. Stupid Hueco Mundo… so dead and sandy…

"What is this meeting suppose to be about?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the two curiously.

"Someone is going to give something like a bullshit sermon to all the newcomers." Grimmjaw said. "I heard that everyone calls him the 'Visionary'."

Ichigo nodded before pulling on his hood.

"Hide your face a little bit more." Nel said as she turned to glance at him. Ichigo nodded and adjusted his hood. Grimmjow only smirked as he glanced back.

"Your orange hair is sickening to look at; you should dress like this more often." Grimmjow added, causing Ichigo to scowl. Grimmjow continued to smirk. "We're almost there, hurry up and pull on your stupid mask." He added as he pointed to a cave entrance.

Ichigo's eyes darkened as white fragments appeared around the left side of his face. His left pupil was glowing yellow while the other half of his face was normal.

"Heh, you've gotten better." Grimmjow said without turning around. "I can't sense a single trace of Shinigami reiatsu on you."

Ichigo sighed lightly though. As good as he was at controlling the balance of Hollow and Shinigami within him; he was horrible at controlling reiatsu in general. Of course, he'd never let him know that.

"Halt." Two similarly clothed guards appeared as they stepped up the entrance. "State your names, newcomers."

"Pantera…" Grimmjow said.

"Gamuza…" Nel said.

Ichigo sweated lightly as the two guards turned to him. Both Nel and Grimmjow had used their Zanpakutou's name. Ichigo however, knew it was too risky to use Zangetsu's name. Zangetsu was infamous among Shinigami and Hollows alike.

"_Oi, do you have a name, Hollow?"_

"_You know I don't have a name, King."_

Ichigo scowled.

"Shiro." Ichigo said quickly.

"_Ugh… couldn't you have been a little bit more creative there? It could be a lot cooler too!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"Shiro?" One of the guards questioned. The other one walked up to him. "Arrancar, huh? How come you look so familiar?" He said as he stepped closer towards Ichigo. Ichigo grimaced as he gripped onto Zangetsu's hilt.

Nel and Grimmjow flared up their reiatsu, causing both of them to stop right in their tracks.

"Are you going to let us in?" Grimmjow said quietly. "Or do we have to kill the both of you?"

The two guards instantly stiffened.

"The meeting's about to start; Please head inside." One guard said quickly as they bowed. The shuddered as they watched the three enter. The two in front… they were monsters… and the one in the back didn't even flinch at all from the reiatsu level…

_Who the hell were these people?_

They walked through a labyrinth of halls before they reached a large chamber. The architecture was similar to Las Noches. Ichigo couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the amount of attendants that were there. Arrancars and Hollows alike were amassing in a mob at the foot of the stone stage. Ichigo noticed one more thing; all of them were similarly dressed in the red robe, and none of them were a low class type of hollow.

_All of them had a near human-like appearance._

"Mhmm… smells like you've just eaten a Shinigami…" One hissed as he walked by Ichigo. Ichigo glanced over to the Arrancar who was licking his lips maliciously. "I can't wait until I get my first taste of one… Humans were mildly tasty… I loved how sweet souls tasted…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. He snapped out of it as soon as Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder. He pointed to the stage.

"It's about to start." Grimmjow whispered as a clothed figure walked up onto the stage with several guards. The figure stepped forward and raised his arms, silencing the audience.

"My brothers and sisters! I am the Visionary!" The Visionary yelled loudly. "I welcome all of you into the order!"

A few hands rose from the mob to yell out in agreement.

"We have suffered long, hunted by each other and Shinigami alike. We have finally formed under the order of our king, following the wishes of one of the most powerful entities in our history! With the influence of the Hougyoku still lingering in Hueco Mundo, our fellow comrades have grown stronger! We must prepare in the next coming months!" He yelled loudly and angrily.

Ichigo looked up in thought as he stared at the figure. That explained why there had been so many high level hollows during the final battle with Aizen. However… the Hougyoku had been erased in the past by Inoue… there shouldn't be any effects that could mimic it…

…_could there?_

"No longer will we battle amongst ourselves! No longer will we be trapped in an endless cycle for power!" The Visionary yelled charismatically. "Aizen-sama's ideals will be our motivations and our goals! I have seen the wishes of our king!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. They were the same motivations and goals that got him killed in the first place. Who was the king he keeps talking about?

"We will create a new world order, where we will reign free!"

More cheering erupted from the crowd.

"We will shatter the chains of heaven! With the help of the Conquistadors, Soul Society will fall!" He yelled. "Under the rule of our king, we will stand in heaven!"

The three of them stared up in shock.

"That is the Orden de Carmesí!!"

Ichigo tried to order everything in his mind. Even though the speech itself was rather stupid in his opinion, it gave a lot of hints to what was happening. Worse off, there was no way to question the Visionary directly; the guards did not seem to be pushovers like the first two. The so called meeting only opened up more questions. He was going to have to consult with Urahara.

_Soul Society was in danger once again._

xxx

"Urahara!" Rukia yelled impatiently. "Hurry up!"

She told her self that she would be the one to save him this time. No matter what, she had to believe he was alive. She just had to.

Urahara sighed as he sat on top of the portal. Kuchiki Rukia was a hard person to keep happy, especially if it was about a certain strawberry. As he was about to start the ritual, a small distortion caught his attention. Looking up into the sky, he stared at it.

"My… what do we have here…?" He questioned as a Garganta formed. Both Rukia and Renji held their swords out, pointed defensively as the mouth opened. They narrowed their eyes as a figure in a red cloak jumped out and landed next to Urahara. Urahara however, did not seem the least effected.

"Yo, getaboshi!" Ichigo said as he took off the hood. "I have some information that needs to be-"

Rukia jumped up and kicked him in the jaw.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled angrily. His eyes widened. "RUKIA!?" Ichigo yelled, shocked to see she was here. She was breathing heavily, causing him to stare back curiously. She grabbed his kimono roughly, pulling him to eye level. Her violet eyes were filled with anger as she stared into his amber ones.

"Where the hell were you!?"

* * *

x

x

x

Well, I hope the entire scene played out well. I hope the entire speech scene didn't seem too cheesy or boring, it's my first time trying to write one and I had no idea what to do. Also, in Japanese, the name Shiro usually applies to someone who is unyielding and stubborn, something that I thought the Hollow was. It can also mean white or castle depending, which can also apply to Ichigo's Hollow. No one is king without a castle after all, ha ha.

Wonder what's going on eh? Next chapter will be up sometime soon.


	10. Black and White

Disclaimer: BLEACH!! I don't own it!

Took a while to write the chapter- I needed more time to really make out how I was going to with the story. There may be slight errors here and there, but I tried my best to proof read it. Discussions and Ichiruki goods in this chapter! AWAY!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Black and White_**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stared at one another. Man and woman, in the natural order of the world- The man which stood there caught with an expression of 'Oh shit, must find an excuse', along the woman which was preparing to beat him senseless for lying.

Quite a predicament for anyone who was about to face Rukia's wrath, even if she was a foot shorter then he was.

"Where the hell did you go?" She repeated again.

"I went to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said, knowing that he'd never get away with trying to keep it a secret. Rukia's eyes widened. "There were things that I needed to do."

"Hueco Mundo!? Things you needed to do!?" Rukia yelled angrily as she hit him hard on the chest. Ichigo didn't even wince as he continued to watch her with a frown on his face. She continually pounded on him relentlessly. His eyes were soft as he stared at her. "Do you know how… how…"

Her hits slowly softened as she slowed down. Her face was hidden as she placed both fist on his chest.

"I thought friends didn't keep secrets from each other…" She said softly. "We both thought you were…"

Ichigo gripped Rukia reassuringly by the shoulders.

"I'll explain everything." He said as he turned to look up at Urahara and Renji. He stared at them in slight confusion as he noticed they were both looking away. He turned back to Rukia, who still had her head looking down. "After that, you can yell and hit me all you want-"

He said she could hit him, but never expected her to knee him in the stomach right then.

"Do you know what we were prepared to do, just go save you!?" Rukia yelled as Ichigo bent over in pain. "I told myself that if I found you alive, I'd kill you myself!"

Ichigo only scowled as Rukia was staring down at him angrily, a superior expression on her face.

"But… I'm… glad you came back safe…" Rukia said softly as she turned away. She jumped off the platform. "Now, you better explain everything, or you'll be getting more then just a knee to the stomach!"

Ichigo just smiled softly as he followed her.

_That was the Rukia he always knew._

xxx

As they sat down at the table in the Shoten, Ichigo went over everything with Rukia, Renji and Urahara. Ichigo had taken off the crimson robe and had stored it away inside his kimono. Urahara had a slightly serious look on his face as he listened over the details that Ichigo had memorized about the speech.

"This sounds pretty serious." Renji said as he narrowed his eyes. "Soul Society isn't ready for another war."

"Seems like they're still preparing though, with a couple of months left." Rukia said as she put a hand under her chin. She glanced towards Urahara, who had been silent during the entire time. "What do you think, Urahara?"

He sighed lightly.

"The powers of the Hougyoku being mimicked is a scary thing." Urahara said grimly. "If what Kurosaki-san says is true, then Soul Society is indeed, in danger once again."

"So, do you think their true goal is to destroy Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"There's not enough information to come to that conclusion, Kuchiki-san." He said airily. "We have only a slight amount of information on this new faction after all."

Silence fell between them once again.

"I'm especially worried about this talk of this king, and these conquistadors." Renji said as he looked up in thought. Rukia nodded in agreement. "Is it possible that they are the remaining members of the Espada?"

"I doubt it." Ichigo said. "I know for sure all of them died during the last war, with the exception of Nel and Grimmjow."

"What should we do then?" Renji asked.

"I think it'd be best just to prepare for the worse." Ichigo said. "I was only able to get in and get some information due to my ability to hide my shinigami reiatsu with my hollow reiatsu." He scratched his head as he looked up in thought. "I'm probably the only one who'd be able to collect any information."

"It's too dangerous for you Ichigo." Renji added. "You are probably the most well known shinigami currently. You have a lot of distinguishing qualities, and a lot of the surviving Hollows and Arrancars can and will recognize you from the war."

Ichigo could only nod with a scowl. It had been pretty close back there.

"I guess you're right… I was nearly caught…" He said, getting a look from Rukia. She scowled angrily.

"I also agree that we just wait it out until we get more information." Rukia said, slightly miffed. "Until then however…" She glared at Ichigo. "Don't you dare sneak off to Hueco Mundo to do any detective work. Leave that to Nel and Grimmjow."

Ichigo's jaw jutted out as he stared back at her with annoyance. It wasn't like he wanted to go off in the first place… Why the heck was she so mad anyways? Wasn't she just fine a few minutes ago?

"For now, we'll inform Soul Society and wait it out patiently. With the captaincy exams coming up in about one month, there's really no time to relax. However, this is the perfect time to train up and prepare." Urahara said before turning to Renji. "Freeloader-san, please report all of this to your superiors in Soul Society."

"Ah, sure- WAIT! FREELOADER?" Renji yelled as Urahara roughly pushed him out of the room. Rukia left without another word to Ichigo, silently following the two out. Ichigo sighed as he did the same, closing the sliding door behind him.

Renji was mumbling angrily as he opened the senkaimon, the white light pierced by three hell butterflies. Rukia and Renji stepped into it with Ichigo trailing behind, still glowering slightly at her.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said as he flapped his fan. He smirked mischievously. "Keep an eye out for these crimson robed members! I'll try to get as much information as I can from my sources!"

Ichigo nodded.

"One more thing." Urahara said, a little bit more sternly. "If you get into a fight with more then one… please do your best to retreat. I'm sure Central 46 will re-mpose the power restrictions on all seated members again since the war is over. I doubt they'll take this Orden de Carmesí too seriously to keep the limit removed."

Ichigo nodded again, before stepping into the senkaimon. Urahara pulled his hat a little lower over his eyes as he watched the gate disappear.

xxx

As the three of them walked out onto the familiar plain of Soul Society, Renji turned to the two of them.

"I'm going to send in my report." He said, giving Rukia a slight look before running off. Rukia held a mildly surprised look on her own face, before she crossed her arms and started walking away.

"Oi, where are you heading off to?" Ichigo asked as he ran to catch up with her. Rukia didn't even turn to look at him as she responded.

"I'm going to get dinner." She said plainly.

"Great, I was just getting hungry too." Ichigo replied.

"I didn't ask for your company." She added flatly.

"Well, I'm forcing it on you." Ichigo said angrily this time.

"Well I don't want it." She replied.

"I'm going to anyways." He said, trying to control his tone.

Ichigo was getting really angry with her attitude. She seemed fine before he started explaining. However, with the man and woman concept going back into perspective, the man had absolutely no clue what was going on, while the woman tried her best to be obvious yet not obvious at the same time. Ichigo was caught yet again in another predicament.

Making their way to small ramen stand, they both sat down and ordered food. Ichigo watched her with a scowl as she continued to give him the silent treatment. Soon their ramen came. After Ichigo snapped his chop sticks, he glanced over at Rukia, finally having enough of it.

"Will you tell me why you're ignoring me?" Ichigo said, an eye twitching as he turned to her. Rukia looked more interested in her ramen the she did him. That only caused a nerve to throb on his forehead.

"I'm not ignoring you." Rukia said mildly before she started to eat her noodles. Swallowing them she slowly turned towards him. "I'm just really angry at you."

Ichigo sighed lightly. At least she was honest.

"Why are you so angry?" Ichigo asked as he slurped some noodles into his mouth.

"No reason." She replied.

Ichigo's eye started to twitch again. So much for a straight answer... There could be so many reasons she could be mad… She couldn't be… no way…

Ichigo smirked.

"Ah, I get it now." Ichigo said smugly. "You were worried about me!"

Rukia's body twitched slightly, much to his enjoyment.

"Imagine, Kuchiki Rukia, actually worried about my safety!" Ichigo teased, making a face at her. Rukia slowly turned towards him, her eyes lighting up with anger. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"In your dreams Strawberry!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"Just admit it…" He added with a smirk. His lips curled up as he slowly pronounced his next word. "Midget."

Pulling her hand back, Rukia pushed his head into his ramen bowl, eyes narrowed as she finally let go of him. Spluttering as he stared at her angrily, she only glared back with a victorious smile. He growled angrily at her.

"I am not a midget!" Rukia stated dangerously.

_Balance was restored._

"Che… so much for having dinner." Ichigo said as he wiped himself off with a napkin. "Most of it's in my hair right now!" He groaned as he shook his head.

Rukia smiled lightly. She tilted her head as she stared at him. Ichigo could be so childish sometimes.

"Wait… hold still..." Rukia said as she bent over. Rukia slowly reached over, pulling off a naruto that was stuck to his cheek. Ichigo couldn't help but flush lightly as he looked away with a scowl.

"Thanks…" He replied rather grumpily.

"You're not welcome." She replied brightly. He turned back to her with his eyes narrowed.

They stared at one another briefly, before laughing softly with one another. As they stopped, Rukia slowly turned back to her bowl, staring at it deep in thought. Ichigo's face held a slight look of curiosity as he continued to stare at her.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started softly as she continued to stare at the ramen bowl. "I want to go with you if you ever fight a member of that order." She added sternly.

Ichigo scowled.

"No, it's too dangerous-" He started. Rukia however, cut him off.

"I don't need you to protect me, Ichigo. I never wanted to stand behind you."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as she turned to give him a soft smile. Her face held determination as her violet eyes stared in his amber ones.

"I want to stand beside you."

* * *

x

x

x**  
**

Sweet and subtle Ichiruki, one of the best kind of fluff!

Until next time!


	11. Underneath the Underneath

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH

Here's chapter eleven. It's somewhat special, only because the fightings going to take a longer part of it. It's pretty heavy on details, so i hope you all take your time to enjoy all the visuals. I hope there are few grammar and spelling mistakes, but most of all I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Underneath the Underneath_**

* * *

Rukia sat on the hill of Rokutan, staring thoughtfully into the sky as she waited for Ichigo to finish his lieutenant duties before meeting her. Sipping some water from her bamboo cup, she sighed lightly. She was confused… with herself of all people. What had she been thinking yesterday? She shouldn't have gotten so angry at him… but she did…

She covered her eyes as she looked up slightly towards the sun.

Ever since the final battle, she couldn't help but feel… worried… when he wasn't around. Now with their report falling on seemingly deaf ears, she couldn't help but worry about the future as well. This wasn't normal at all, not for Kuchiki Rukia…

She could only sigh in defeat.

"I must be loosing some of my sanity, thanks to that idiot…" She said softly. Orange hair blocked her vision as Ichigo bent his body over her. Rukia couldn't help but yelp lightly in surprise.

"What idiot?" He said blankly, staring at her slightly annoyed. Rukia narrowed her eyes before splashing his face with the leftover water. Ichigo's eyes widened, his hair dripping wet.

"OI! What was that for!?" He yelled, before she pushed his face away. He scowled as she got up, glaring at him indecently in return.

"You shouldn't be eaves dropping." Rukia said bluntly, stretching her body lightly as Ichigo mumbled curses under his breath. "Anyways, ready for your first lesson in binding spells?"

"Ah." Ichigo said as he sat down. Rukia kneeled down to face him as she started off the basics of Bakudou.

"Just like how you used hadou, bakudou works in almost exactly the same way." She said, as she looked up to him. "Some require hand signs, while others don't. For this exercise we'll try the level one binding spell."

"That's the one you used on me when we first met right?" Ichigo said as he looked up in thought. He scowled as the memories filled his head. "That's an annoying spell."

"It was still useful, wasn't it… _Baron-sama_?" Rukia said with an evil smirk. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Figuring it'll be better to shut him up before he could retort, she swiped her hand. "Restrain!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as his arms locked behind him. Falling over to his side, he groaned in annoyance. This _was_ the annoying spell…

"Kai!" She yelled, repeating the motion. Ichigo's arms relaxed before he sat back up, stretching them. He scowled at Rukia, who was giving him a look of total superiority. He was going to wipe that smirk off her face…

"RESTRAIN!" Ichigo yelled, doing the same motion. They both blinked as seemingly nothing happened. Rukia lips curled into a smile as put up her hands waving them in his face.

"You have no talent, fool." She said with a smirk. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"RESTRAIN!" He yelled again. Once again, Ichigo's wasted efforts caused Rukia to shake her head with a victorious smirk. His eyes narrowed.

"RESTRAIN! RESTRAIN! RESTRAIN!!" He yelled, his arms flailing. Rukia yawned as she placed her elbow on her knee, resting her head lazily on her hand. She smirked mischievously.

"RESTRAIN DAMN IT!"

"Oh, I think I felt something!" Rukia said as Ichigo stopped in surprise. He stared at her as she stared back. "Never mind, it was probably just the wind." She said, her eyes shifty as she smiled even brighter. Ichigo growled angrily.

"Teach me how to do it then!" He yelled angrily, leaning forward.

"Use your hand like this!" Rukia yelled back, doing the swiping motion. Unfortunately, she didn't calculate the distance between them.

"OW! RUKIA! THAT WAS MY NOSE!"

"Idiot! I wouldn't have hit you if your head wasn't so close!"

xxx

Meanwhile, in an unknown place in the real world, two large shadowy figures stood atop a building as they stared down at several academy level shinigami fighting off hollows. In the darkness, a slight glint of light showed their silvery masks, which bore malicious smiles. Deep breathing could be heard from the two of them as the sounds of steel and cutting filled the background.

"Should we make our entrance now?" One hissed to the other. "If we do this, we're allowed in." It was tall and slightly skinny, it's legs long and spring like.

"Let's do it… we have to finish them fast… we don't want to keep our recruiter waiting…" The other one replied. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun though…" It was large, built like a tank with huge arms.

The both jumped off with a crashing sound, heading straight for the unaware groups of shinigami recruits.

"This is going great!" Sentarou's voice rang as he surveyed the students. "After a few more minutes, we'll head back out."

Sentarou turned his head as he heard a scream. His eyes widened as a body flew into a wall, making a sick cracking sound.

"NAGAKI! NO!!" Another recruit yelled out as he charged at the two looming figures.

"WAIT!" Sentarou yelled. It was already too late as the recruit's body was knocked away as if it was a rag doll. Cursing, he pressed the button on his receiver as he unsheathed his sword.

"This is an urgent message from the 13th division training squad. There are two hollows, possibly Adjuchas leveled hollows. Please notify the lieutenant and captain! We need reinforcement!"

He grimaced as they both laughed mirthfully, their large forms looming over him.

_This was going to be troublesome…_

xxx

"Restrain!" Rukia's voice yelled out as Ichigo fell forward once again. Ichigo was getting tired of it now. He growled as she sat tauntingly on his back, a look of total superiority on her face.

"Get off!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled.

"No." Rukia replied flatly with a smirk. Her eyes brightened as an idea popped into her head. "Ichigo… are you ticklish?" She asked innocently. Ichigo instantly paled as his body went rigid.

"Don't you dare…" He said threateningly, trying to turn around to give her the best glare he could muster. She only glared back daringly. "I'm warning you, don't- HA HA HA HA HA! STO- STOP! RUKIA! STOP!! RUKIA!!"

Rukia grinned as she continued to tickle his side. However, she stopped as soon as she heard their names being yelled out.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou! Kuchiki!" Kiyone yelled as she ran up to them. "There's trouble with the training group! They're under attack by two Adjuchas!"

"Adjuchas?" They both said with their eyes wide. Rukia and Ichigo smirked at one another. This was just going to be like old times.

"Let's go have some fun, shall we?" Rukia said as she released Ichigo.

"We shall." He replied as the two of them flash stepped away, leaving a very confused Kiyone to stand there. She scratched her head in confusion.

_It seemed like an Adjuchas meant nothing more to them then a regular hollow…_

xxx

Sentarou was knocked into a wall as he cried out in pain. His eyes slowly opened as he stared angrily at the one he had been fighting with. It was _playing_ with him. It was fighting a 3rd seat and it was _playing_ with him. The other one had gone off to kill the recruits, and that only added salt to the wound.

"Good bye… Shinigami…" It said slowly as it opened its mouth. Sentarou's eyes widened as it started flashing red. This was going to be the end… It's was going to fire its cero…

He closed his eyes as he waited for the attack to come.

"Tsugi no mai… Hakuren…"

_**Whoosh!**_

Sentarou opened his eyes, surprised to see the hollow now nothing more then a block of ice. Ichigo and Rukia were smirking as he stared at them with wide eyes. Talk about impeccable timing.

"Kurosaki-Fukutaichou… Kuchiki…" He muttered as they hurried over to check on him.

"Where's the other one?" Rukia asked quickly.

"It's after the recruits!" He shouted as he tried to get up. All of them turned as the ice started to crack. Ichigo unwrapped Znagetsu as he held it out defensively.

"I'll get the other one!" Rukia said as she jumped away. Ichigo's eye's widened.

"Wait! Rukia!"

"It's just a stupid Adjuchas, Ichigo!" She yelled as he frowned at her.

_**CRASH!**_

The ice cracked as he blocked the giant fist that came at him in surprise. He grimaced as he struggled to push him back. This hollow had amazing strength in its large arms.

"Sentarou! Get the others and get out!" Ichigo yelled as he held his ground. Sentarou nodded before running off.

"What is your name… Shinigami…" It said as it hissed.

"13th Division lieutenant, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said as he scowled.

"My name is Húmero…" It said as more ice fell from its body. "It's nice… to meet you…" It added as it sent another punch towards Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened as it flew towards him with incredible speed.

The resulting impact blew dust up into the air with a great explosion.

Screams were heard as several recruits ran for their lives, a shadow laughing maniacally as it chased them in a crazy game of cat and mouse. It turned around as it noticed another shadow above him. Rukia dove at him with Shirayuki ready to cut. It smirked as it blocked Rukia's attack with its leg. Rukia's eyes narrowed as she stared at it.

"What is your name, little one?" The hollow asked. "I am Fémur." It added as Rukia pushed it back with a scowl on her face.

"13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia." She said as she readied her sword. "You'll regret calling me little."

As the dust finally settled, the big hollow was looking quite shocked as Ichigo held his fist with his hand. It didn't understand how a small human could hold his giant arms back. It just didn't seem logical. A scrawny human blocked his attack with his bare hands.

"Was that it?" Ichigo questioned as he held Zangetsu back.

With a yell, Ichigo swung Zangetsu in a wide arc upwards, creating sparks on the ground as it carved through asphalt and cement. With a loud scream of pain, Húmero stumbled backwards with a large gash on its chest. He breathed heavily and deeply as it stared at the orange haired shinigami.

"What the…"

Ichigo raised Zangetsu into the air.

"Getsuga…"

Húmero's eyes widened as the air around him felt heavy.

"…Tenshou." Ichigo finished, firing the moonfang at the hollow. Húmero held out his hands and grabbed the blue energy as it hit him. He yelled out as the attack started to slowly consume him. Finally fighting off the attack, he deflected the attack, causing it to fly into the air harmlessly.

"Mah, you're stronger then you look." Ichigo said smugly. Húmero's eyes narrowed as he stared at the arrogant shinigami. He needed to find Fémur quickly; the power difference was too much.

Fémur however, was having problems of his own that moment. The small girl he was facing kept up evenly with his speed, each exchanging equally blow for blow. Fémur had even noticed a look of smugness on the girl's face, further angering him. She was one _playing_ with him this time.

"You're decently fast." Rukia said as he tried to hit her with his fist, creating a small crater in the ground. She reappeared behind him. "But I learned shunpo from the master."

Fémur quickly turned around.

"Take this!" Fémur yelled as he shot balas from his open palm, jumping into air while doing so. Dodging the first one and knocking the second one away, Rukia cut his shoulder open. Bleeding profusely, he did the only thing that seemed most plausible; he had to find Húmero.

"Running away?" Rukia taunted as she chased him.

Húmero looked slightly frustrated as he fought with Ichigo. Large craters appeared everywhere as he smashed the floor where the shinigami once stood. Finally having enough, he shot a cero at where Ichigo stood, only to have him block the hit seemingly effortlessly with Zangetsu.

"Húmero!!"

Fémur soon appeared with Rukia right on his tail. She sent a kidou attack to his back, causing him to fall down with a small explosion on top of a building.

"Rukia?" Ichigo turned towards her with slight surprise. Húmero took the advantage of his distraction and punched him hard, sending him flying rather hysterically towards the other two.

"It's over! Some no mai, tsuki-"

Ichigo flew into Rukia, knocking both of them into a wall with a slight thud. Getting up, they did the only thing that knew how to do in a situation with two high level hollows in the vicinity- bicker angrily with one another.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"Watch where you're standing then!" Ichigo retorted.

They both turned as the two hollows appeared once again. They sighed as they readied their stances. The hollows growled angrily as they took an aggressive stance. It seemed play time was now over.

The hollows turned to one another.

"Let's switch. I'm sick of this."

"Ah…"

Húmero charged at Rukia this time, surprising Ichigo as Fémur engaged with him instead. This time however, the grounds were more even. Rukia was being pushed back by the enormous strength of the large hollow; his blows were crushing her defenses. Ichigo was busy defending himself as Fémur attacked him rapidly from all sides, leaving him no time to attack.

Rukia only grimaced as the hollow sent his mighty fists towards her in various combinations, knocking her off balance and keeping her unable to move away. Though the two hollows did not have much specialty in terms of attacking, it was noticeable that one excelled in speed and one in power.

Ichigo continued to stay on the defensive, swiping with Zangetsu every time he had the chance. Fémur disappeared from sight. Ichigo's eyes shifted back and forth as he searched. Fémur soon reappeared in front of him and started to unleash a cero from his hand. Ichigo's eyes widened as he held Zangetsu to block.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as she watched him.

Rukia was getting pushed further and further back, her eyes narrowed as she blocked the heavy punches. She soon found herself backed up against the wall. She yelled out in surprise as the large fist caught her by the neck and body, holding her in place. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the scene, pushing desperately against Fémur's attack.

"Die… shinigami…"

Húmero opened his mouth, flashing red as he charged up another cero. Rukia's eyes widened as they reflected the red energy.

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo's narrowed as he continued to hold Fémur's cero back, slowly holding out one hand towards Húmero. It was shaking as he struggled to aim. This was the only chance he had. He was going to have to risk skipping the incantation.

"Hadou 33! Shakkahou!"

A large fireball erupted from his hand, knocking Húmero out of his concentration with a loud explosion. While doing so, he quickly sliced Fémur's arm off as it screamed out in pain. The arm fell with a dull thud as he quickly flash stepped away. Rukia's eyes widened as the tip of Zangetsu pierced the chest of Húmero.

"Impossible…" The hollow whispered as it coughed violently.

"Bankai…" Ichigo muttered angrily.

Húmero screamed in pain as he was consumed in the explosion of black reiatsu. Rukia stared at Ichigo in shock as he neatly flash stepped past Fémur afterwards, instantly cutting him down wordlessly. The look in his eye was one she had never seen.

The bodies of the hollows slowly disintegrated away.

"You just had to get serious, didn't you?" Rukia asked tauntingly as Ichigo slowly walked over. His eyes softened as he gripped a little tighter on Zangetsu. It was as close as that time with Grimmjow… but he didn't loose it like he did this time…

_What was he acting so different now?_

"Shut up." He said softly, gently helping her up as Rukia continued to laugh lightly. Nearly falling over, Ichigo held onto her arm a little tighter.

"At least you managed to do some great kidou… thank you…" She said softly as she gripped onto his arm for support.

Ichigo turned away.

"I'm just glad you're okay…" He said, nearly in a whisper. Rukia's eyes widened at his sincere tone. Her lips curled into a soft smile he continued to look away.

A figure garbed in a red cloak watched them with interest from atop a pole. He licked his lips, baring his teeth as he hissed in approval.

"It's so heartwarming… though I rather eat a heart nice and cold."

* * *

x

x

x

Even though they treated this fight as a game, Ichigo just couldn't help but become serious huh? Wonder what's going on with the both of them. Has Ichigo and Rukia finally started to realize? And who exactly is this figure staring down at them?

As for the names of the hollows, they mean the humerus and femur. I hope the fight scene played out well; I don't think I'll ever get the fighting thing down.


	12. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH!

Here's an fast update; I'm going to go into more depth with the story. I've planned out a 50 chapter story so far, though I want to end at the sweet number of 66. (Hardcore IchiRuki fans will know the significance) I never thought it would be this hard to write it, but after going through several hours of research of Bleach and several translations of different languages I plan on using- I'm going for true authenticity. I'm going to try writing it as close to Kubo's style(Shounen action style) as I can while mixing in my own (More romance and humor 'bandage patches').

However, even if something new pops up in the manga, I'll continue writing it at my pace; It'll all end up the same when when I'm finished, rather if someone died or not.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Memories_**

* * *

The clothed figured continued to watch them maliciously. It smirked as it raised its reaitsu levels. Ichigo and Rukia both froze with their eyes open as they felt the large amount of pressure on them. Ichigo slowly turned to face the figure which stood above them.

"You…!" Ichigo said slowly as he stared at the figure. It was the same guy from the meeting room. Ichigo could never forget what he had said during that time to him.

"_Mhmm… smells like you've just eaten a Shinigami…" One hissed as he walked by Ichigo. Ichigo glanced over to the Arrancar who was licking his lips maliciously. "I can't wait until I get my first taste of one… Humans were mildly tasty… I loved how sweet souls tasted…"_

"I don't believe we met before, shinigami." The figure stated as the crimson robe he wore flapped slightly from the power of his reiatsu. He pulled up a hand over his hood and pulled it down, revealing his blood red eyes and long white hair. His broken mask surrounded his lower jaw like a mandible.

"Arrancar!" Rukia said as she stared at the figure.

"It's not Arrancar." It said as it smirked. "I am Hueso Daga of the Orden de Carmesí! Remember it!" It yelled as it laughed maniacally. Both Ichigo and Rukia readied their swords in a defensive stance as they stepped closer to one another.

"Orden de Carmesí, huh?" Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes. "There are some things I want to talk to you about." He added as he gripped tighter on Zangetsu.

"I'm feeling slightly anti-social right now shinigami! Although I relish the idea of ripping you apart and slowly biting your insides while you are alive…" He licked his lips again as a look of amusement made its way to his face. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked horrified as they stared back at him. "… I need to return to my leaders. Those two Adjuchas gave me quite some enjoyment though! As for you two…"

He held out both hands straight forward.

"ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE!" He yelled as he started to charge up. Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia with his hand raised over his face. The reiatsu gathered was sending shockwaves of energy. Ichigo knew what was coming… he had seen this attack used many times.

"Grand Rey Cero…!" Rukia said in shock as she stared at the spinning red flash.

Ichigo pulled down his hand, hissing as his hollow mask formed over his face. Holding out two fingers, he charged a Cero as soon as Hueso Daga fired his. His eyes widened behind his mask as the blast came towards them. Grand Rey Cero's were limited to only the Espada… yet this guy was able to pull it off. All Ichigo could do was hope he could deflect most of the damage off of Rukia.

The two beams collided.

Ichigo yelled as he held his ground. Rukia closed her eyes as the red light consumed the both of them. A huge explosion resulted from the impact of the two powers.

Hueso Daga laughed maniacally as he quickly jumped away and disappeared, his laugh echoing as Ichigo and Rukia slowly reappeared from the surrounding dust. Ichigo was breathing heavily as his hollow mask shattered. He was only able to deflect half the damage with his own cero, while taking the other half with his body. Falling over slightly, Rukia caught him with concern all over her face. He held onto her shoulder as he slowly caught his breath.

"Damn it… He got away…" Ichigo muttered as he stared at where he once stood. Rukia only tightened her grip as she stared out at the same spot.

_Just what does the__ Orden de Carmesí want?_

"Let's go back to Soul Society and report this." Ichigo said sternly as he stepped forward, gripping Rukia reassuringly on the shoulder. She only nodded before she followed him.

xxx

That night, they returned to Soul Society after assessing all the damage that was done to the squad. Rukia had sent in a report with Ichigo soon after returning, and she was now laying in her futon. Ichigo had already retreated to her closet after saying good night, and she could hear his slow breathing as she slowly turned to face the closet.

She never would have thought that this would have turned out to be the starting of what seemed like another war. She thought everything was over. She thought that horrific chapter was now a part of her past.

Her eyes slowly closed she fell into slumber.

_She watched Ichigo as he finished off the Espada, Ulquiorra. Zangetsu had punctured the Arrancar through the chest, but the Espada had seemingly let it happen on purpose. He had taken the blow on purpose to create an opening. She watched as Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu as the body of the Espada fell over limply._

_Aizen Sousuke only smiled as blood dripped down Ichigo's mouth._

_Everyone had stopped what they were doing. The sounds of reiatsu blasting, the sounds of metal clashing- all the explosions- all of them went silent. The only thing that was heard was the maniacal laughter that resounded through the white halls of the king's sanctum. Aizen Sousuke had a manical look on his face as the hollow mask on his face disappeared slowly in small white fragments. The Key of the King lay floating in front of the door._

_Kurosaki Ichigo laid punctured, on the edge of his sword._

"_ICHIGO!"_

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly, her breathing short and heavy. She quickly turned to the closet, a sigh of relief on her face as she stared at the slightly open door. She noticed his orange hair… Ichigo was safe and sound.

It was just a dream, a memory... a nightmare…

She laid back down, closing her eyes as she clenched onto her blanket tightly. Little did she know, Ichigo was not asleep but had opened his door in concern when he heard her movements. He closed his own eyes as he heard her calm soft breathing, signaling her fall into slumber once again.

_The war was still a fresh memory… in both of their memories._

xxx

The next morning, Ichigo woke up with a slight yawn. Turning over, he noticed that Rukia had already gotten up and had left him a note on her futon. Walking slowly over to it, he picked it up.

"_Went to get Kon fixed up by Ishida, he's starting to annoy me with his little dramatic acts of self-pity." – Rukia_

His eye twitched as he stared at the bunnies and bears that littered the note.

He turned as soon as he saw the wings of a hell butterfly fly into the room from the window. It flew around him, seemingly expecting something. Ichigo scratched his head as he stared blankly at it as it flew around him. He still had absolutely no clue how to communicate with these things.

Might as well go ask Ukitake and learn how to do it.

In five minutes flat, Ichigo sprinted out of Rukia's room fully dressed, fumbling around with his sash while holding a bun in his mouth. The butterfly was still trying to follow him as he ran to Ukitake's office.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou! What are you doing here?" Kiyone said as he ran past her. He backed up and stared at her.

"Wherf isf ginngfuh onph?" He muffled as he finally straightened his sash. "What's going on?" He said as he finally took the bun out of his mouth. Kiyone raised her hand in a salute.

"There's a meeting you have to-" Ichigo ran off again before she could finish her sentence.

"Go to…" She finished as her hand fell limply to her side.

Bursting through the doors of the meeting hall, he was met with stares from the various captains. He quietly shuffled next to Ukitake, who only glanced at him with slight disapproval. Ichigo held up his hand to cough slightly in embarrassment. He scowled as Renji and Shuuhei both started to snicker at him.

It wasn't his fault he was late… stupid butterfly…

"Seeing that Kurosaki-fukutaichou has finally arrived…" Yamamoto started with a slight sigh in his voice. Ichigo flinched slightly. "Let's get down to the announcements shall we?"

Everyone went silent as the general hit his staff on the ground with a loud thud.

"Due to yesterday's incident with the 13th Division's training session, Central 46 has extended the lift on the limiter." He said as he stared at them. "If you may, Kurosaki-fukutaichou, explain more of the situation in detail."

Ichigo stepped forward with slight surprise on his face. He felt all eyes turn on him.

"Ahem…" He felt his face heat up slightly. He really didn't like all the attention he was getting. "Rukia- Kuchiki Rukia and I fought two Adjuchas yesterday but it was nothing out of the ordinary. They were like any normal Adjuchas. However, we were attacked by an Arrancar afterwards."

Murmurs filled the hall.

"The Arrancar was powerful enough to use the signature technique of the Espada from the last war." Ichigo finished as he narrowed his eyes. "Grand Rey Cero."

"Grand Rey Cero?" Soi Fong asked in slight surprise. "Arrancar's that powerful still exist?"

"It's that Orden de Carmesí, isn't it Ichigo?" Renji said gruffly as he stared at Ichigo. Ichigo only nodded, a scowl on his face. Renji closed his eyes in annoyance. "How troublesome… and with the old war barely behind us."

"Nonsense Abarai! War is always good!" Zaraki Kenpachi said as Yachiru squealed in agreement. "This Orden de Carmesí sounds interesting!"

"This Orden de Carmesí sounds very interesting indeed." Kurotsuchi Mayuri said with a smile. "I would love to study a specimen from this order."

"You shouldn't be so excited, Mayuri-san, Kenpachi-san… we have enough on our hands already." Kyouraku said as he tilted his cap. "With only a few weeks left until the captain's exam, we should use this time to prepare." He turned to Nanao Ise.

"We can spend more time together, right Nanao-chan-"

_Smack!_

"I agree." Ukitake said as he nodded with a slight sweat drop. "If they are this powerful, then we should all prepare the best we can. This may not be the winter war, but we had more help last time." He added as he turned towards Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to the general with a stern look.

"Is…is there anyway to unseal their powers?" Ichigo asked softly. Everyone whispered softly to one another before Yamamoto cleared his throat. "There is no way to unseal a human's reiatsu after it's been sealed." He said gravely as Ichigo clenched his fists. "It would be different case if they were spirits." Ichigo nodded with a down trodden look.

"So much for times of peace, eh Yama-ji?" Kyouraku said with a soft sigh. "I suggest we concentrate on training the seated members of each division, at least until the exams. The sooner we fill up the ranks with stronger members, the more stabilized our forces will be."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"For the next two weeks, all living world assignments will go to non-seated members. All seated members are to train vigorously for the exam and to be on call for any disturbances." Yamamoto said sternly. "Until more information is revealed, we must prepare for the worst."

More murmurs rang throughout the hall.

"Furthermore… the fates of Ichimaru Gin and Hinamori Momo have been decided." Yamamoto said loudly, silencing everyone. "Hinamori will be transferred to the 10th Division, under a new unseated rank. Do you understand that, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Ah, I do soutaichou." He replied with his eyes narrowed. "I'll keep my eyes on her."

"Ichimaru Gin will be moved to the Shrine of Penitence, where he will await execution." Yamamoto said grimly. "Due to his intentions during the war, Central 46 has decided that his judgment period to be extended to 3 months."

Matsumoto visibly flinched but chose to hold her composure. Ichigo however, stepped up angrily.

"That's not-"

"That is the decision of Central 46!" Yamamoto yelled angrily. "This meeting shall come to a close." He finished, slamming his staff down once more.

Ukitake laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he slowly shook his head. With a scowl, Ichigo followed Ukitake and walked out. The soutaichou could only sigh as his captains and lieutenants dispersed.

_The peace which he once loved never seemed to stay with him._

xxx

Ichigo was quiet as he followed Ukitake back to the 13th Division quarters. He was going over the things discussed in his head, a scowl on his face as he thought them over. Even if he didn't agree about Foxface, they were right about one thing… if there was going to be a war, then he should prepare once again.

"Ukitake-san, I'd like to ask a favor…" He said as he slowly turned towards him. Ukitake gave him a slight look of confusion.

"_Get out of the way, Ichigo!"_

"About all unseated members getting assignments… I was wondering you'd allow a special case."

"_Moving together… huh? No doubt this is because you're worried about me… That isn't like you Ichigo. Just as I said before, don't worry about me… I didn't come here just to be protected by you."_

Ichigo looked up at the clear sky.

"_I don't need you to protect me, Ichigo. I never wanted to stand behind you."_

He smirked.

"_I want to stand beside you."_

"I want to train with Rukia. I want her to fight alongside me."

* * *

x

x

x

So, peace doesn't seem to last does it? Ichigo must prepare once again for battle, along with the looming prospects of captaincy in the future. Now, he must also deal with a stubborn Rukia.

This is it for now, the next chapter will be out as soon as I finish editing it!


	13. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

Here's the next chapter. It's filled with Isshin crack, humor, and a little more fluff then the last one, but I do hope you enjoy it. There may be slight grammar mistakes here and there.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Return_**

* * *

Ichigo stood there as he waited patiently for Ukitake's answer. He didn't actually know Ukitake that well, so he couldn't have guessed how lenient he was. His face remained stoic, even after Ukitake turned to give him a smile.

"Two weeks Kurosaki." Ukitake said as he held up two fingers. "Use that time for yourself and Kuchiki. Remember to return for the exams and to keep your eyes peeled."

Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face. Two weeks off to train seemed like a vacation compared to all the paperwork that was usually issued. He turned around to run off- only to come back a little soon after. He turned to Ukitake questioningly.

"If you don't mind, I want to take her to the living world to do it." Ichigo asked wide eyed, still in the jogging position. "I could use Urahara's help with my training." Ukitake nodded again blankly in approval, while Ichigo took off once again.

"I'll just send you a hell butterfly if I need something!" Ukitake yelled as he waved him off. His eyes widened as Ichigo ran back once again with a questioningly look on his face.

"Uh… how do I use these things anyways?" Ichigo asked curiously as pointed above him. Several hell butterflies were flying around him in desperate attempt to give him the message they were holding.

Ukitake's jaw nearly unhinged from his face.

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, the one named Hueso Daga walked with a valiant smirk towards the inner chambers of a large and foreboding cave. From the outside, one would have never thought that such a large and intricate hideaway could possibly exist.

He bowed down as he reached the central chambers, a malicious smirk on his face as he stared up at the four figures which sat high above him. The entire chamber looked like an arena, with shadows covering the forms of the people above him.

"Tell us Hueso Daga, did you bring any fresh blood into the order?" A voice rang out from the stands.

"No my conquistadores." He said apologetically as he bowed. "I sorry to say that I have a bad habit of killing those whom I see as weak."

"Che, let the weak die!" Another one said angrily as he broke a nearby pillar with a crash. "It's not a fanclub after all! We should weed out all the weak ones!"

"Now, now… Even one grain of rice can tip the scale in our favors." One said calmly as he tapped his finger on his stone chair.

"I'm getting restless." The one who broke the pillar replied angrily. "We need to get a move on with our plans!"

"Patience." A voice rang out. This time it was the Visionary's. "We will bide our time for now. We will do what Aizen-sama did not." He added softly as he walked out into the light. The crimson robe hid his face as he stared down at Hueso Daga.

"I agree…" A new voice said lazily from the background. "This is the true reason we chose to follow you… because unlike Aizen... you are truly one of us…"

"Well said brother." The Visionary replied.

He clapped his hands.

With several skids of the stone floor, four more hooded figures appeared next to Hueso Daga. Kneeling down, their hoods remained pulled over their hidden faces. Upon closer inspection reveals the faces of Grimmjow and Nel Tu. Their faces were expressionless as they stared down.

"You five are our strongest supporters." The Visionary yelled loudly as all of them remained silent. "I am proud to have all of you on our side! Protect our brethren and protect our ideals!"

"We will follow your commands without question." The one in front said. "We are the Escudo!" He yelled out as the others beside him yelled out in agreement. Grimmjow and Nel Tu only smirked under their hoods.

"For now, let us gather more of our brothers and sisters! Soon we will be ready"

The Visionary yelled as he raised his right hand. He flung it to the side.

"Dismissed!"

They all disappeared without another word.

xxx

Rukia was waiting patiently as Ishida slowly uncovered his sewing kit. As patient as Rukia was, waiting in a purposely created suspense scenario was frustrating. Ishida took his time to slowly put the thread into the needle. His glasses gleamed as he stared at the plushie which was strapped to the table with tape.

"MhmmmMmPPppfffF!" Kon cried, his mouth covered in tape. His eyes widened as Ishida held up his needle with a slight gleam coming off it. Kon only struggled harder to get away. With a smirk, Ishida got to work.

Rukia's eyes widened at the speed and dexterity that Ishida was working at it, stitches made here and there, cuts made here and there… what an amazing sight! Within five seconds, Ishida stopped and pushed up his glasses in approval.

Rukia's face instantly paled.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said as he appeared next to the window. He slowly turned to Kon, his face instantly paling as he stared at what use to be the lion plushie.

"18th Century, French." Ishida said with a smirk. Both Ichigo and Rukia could only nod numbly. Kon yelled angrily as it tried to pull off the dress and wig. All three of them watched blankly as it ran around the room crying out in defiance. "Anyways, what brings you here Kurosaki?"

"Ah, we'll be staying in the living world for two weeks, so I can prepare for…" Ichigo looked rather hesitant as he looked away. He looked at Rukia who was staring at him in surprise. "Well, I'll just explain everything to the both of you." Ichigo said, climbing in through the window. He looked down as he felt a slight squeak at his feet.

"Try not to be too much of a bother Kon." Ichigo said in mild annoyance. Kon gave off a muffled reply.

Explaining everything to Ishida, Ishida only placed a hand under his chin.

"So, this order… sounds like quite a pain. I'll be sure to keep my eyes peeled." Ishida said as he sighed. "Do you plan on training the entire two weeks?"

"Actually, I was planning to train with Rukia." Ichigo said as he turned to her. She gave him a slight look of surprise. "I asked Ukitake after the meeting… and well… he said it was okay." Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

Rukia smiled. The orange haired idiot could be sensible sometimes.

"Why in the living world though?" Ishida asked. "Wouldn't it be safer to stay in Soul Society?"

"If we stayed in the living world, it'll be easier to respond if they attacked." Ichigo reasoned. Ishida nodded as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "How are things here?" Ichigo asked.

"We've all adjusted to the 'normal' lifestyle again." Ishida said somewhat bored. "Though it hasn't been the same since the war ended."

They all sighed lightly.

"Peace was good while it lasted." Rukia said as she looked up. "Now, we have to prepare once again." She said as she turned to Ichigo. He only nodded before turning back to Ishida.

"We should get going. We need to make a stop at Urahara's beforehand." He said as he got up. Grabbing Kon, he leaned out the window. Rukia got up to follow, saying their goodbyes to the Quincy before taking their leave. Ishida only sighed as he slowly closed the sewing box

He was going to prepare once again too.

xxx

Rukia and Ichigo were soon at the front door of the Kurosaki household after grabbing their gigai's from Urahara. Ichigo left Kon at the Urahara Shoten, hoping to get rid of the poor lion plushie for a while.

"Sure has been a while hasn't it?" Rukia said as she stared at it.

Ichigo stared up at his old house. Even though it had only been about one and a half months, he couldn't help feeling he hadn't been here for years.

"Wait." Ichigo said as Rukia reached for the door. "My dad's going to jump out at me as soon as I open the door." He said as he scowled. He gripped the handle and opened the door.

"ICHIIIIIGOOOOOOOO-"

Ichigo slammed the door in his face before opening it again and walking in nonchalantly over his father's prone body. Rukia followed with an amused look on her face. Isshin only twitched as he fought to stay conscious.

"We're home!" Ichigo yelled as both Karin and Yuzu ran to meet them. They both ran up to Rukia as Ichigo surveyed them. They walked into the kitchen, Ichigo following them. He never noticed the shadow growing under him. He slowly turned around before realization- or rather his father – hit him.

"MY SON!" Isshin yelled as he glomped him. Ichigo fought to take his vice-like grip off of him. "HAVE YOU RETURNED WITH GOOD NEWS!?" Isshin practically yelled as Ichigo started choking.

"WHAT GOOD NEWS!?" Ichigo said as he continued to pull at his father's arms. Isshin only tightened his grip. This guy was too healthy for his own good.

"You know what I'm saying, don't hold back on me my son!" Isshin yelled. "I'm talking about the marriage! And if Rukia-chan is finally carrying-"

Ichigo's face reddened long before he could finish.

The three girls in the kitchen watched blankly as Isshin flew in like an eagle, skidding on the floor with a dull thud as he hit the wall. Ichigo walked in, still red faced as he sat down. Explaining was going to be hard if his father didn't stop pulling his little antics. Ichigo sure as hell didn't miss that.

Afterwards, Ichigo and Rukia followed Isshin as they walked up to Ichigo's room. Isshin had prepared their bedding as they continued their chat with the twins. Opening the door to find two beds placed right next to each other, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he turned to his old man.

"What are you trying to pull?" Ichigo said menacingly as his eyebrow twitched. Isshin only smiled before giving him two thumbs up. Rukia ignored the two of them and went over to the bed.

"Thanks Ojisama." She said gratefully. "Even if there isn't room for me to sleep in Yuzu's and Karin's room again, this is fine. I hope we weren't a burden." Rukia said as she sat down on the bed.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed even more. What sort of lies was he feeding her?

"Oh no my dear Rukia-chan, it was not a problem at all!" Isshin said brightly. He winked at them. "I'll just leave you two alone!" Isshin said as he slammed the door in Ichigo's face. Ichigo and Rukia stared in surprise as Isshin opened it up again, placing a small stereo down. "Also, here's a little music to help you two sleep! Remember to use what I gave you, Rukia-chan!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped as the music started to play. His old man was seriously trying to get them to… he couldn't even say it! He's crazy!

"GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled, as he slammed the door in his face for the second time that night, turning off the stereo. He ran over and began to push his bed away from Rukia, who was staring at him with slight confusion.

"There's only one blanket, fool." Rukia said as she unfolded it. "There's no shame in sharing a bed."

Ichigo turned to stare at her like she was mad.

"You actually have no problem sleeping so close?" Ichigo asked hysterically. Rukia only tilted her head as she stared back.

"In Rukongai, we use to do it all the time to keep warm." Rukia stated. "A lot of people use their body heat instead of blankets."

Ichigo flushed as images of them sleeping together flew into his head faster then he could get rid of them. That only increased his fervor as he continued to push his bed away. The day he sleeps in the same bed with Rukia was the day hell freezes over. Ichigo was not that type of man! Definitely not!

"Get another blanket from downstairs!" Ichigo yelled as he turned to her.

"You go get it." Rukia replied flatly as she turned away to sleep. A nerve throbbed on Ichigo's forehead dangerously. She yelled as Ichigo pulled off the covers off her bed. In a small tug of war that issued, they never noticed Yuzu and Isshin whom had began spying on them from the door outside.

"Be more gentle!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"You're the one being too forceful!" Ichigo yelled back.

Both Isshin and Yuzu slowly backed away from the door, eyes slightly wide.

"Let's deal with this civilly." Rukia said as they both stopped pulling. She pulled up her sleeve.

"Fine by me!" Ichigo said as he pulled up his.

"JAN KEN PON!"

"…"

Ichigo grumbled as he came back into the room with the extra blanket. Rukia was already laying down in her bed, seemingly asleep as he walked over to his. As he laid the blanket over himself, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Good night Ichigo." Rukia said softly.

"Nights, Rukia." Ichigo replied. Rukia slowly turned over towards him, staring at him with slight confusion in her eyes.

"By the way Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned towards her.

"What were those things your father gave me anyways?" Rukia asked.

_Shit…_

* * *

x

x

x

So begins the next section of the story, where they have returned to the living world to train. Just how long do they expect to have before another attack?

Next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Quick update, since this chapter somewhat wrote itself. (I've been wanting to write a scene with Zangetsu and his 'philosophical' views for a while now) I hope the scene isn't too corny from a reader's perspective, I've been relatively bad when it comes to pieces with little life lessons imbued in it. Anyways, the Ichiruki romance will be paced as it's always been, but I hope most of you figured it's slowly happening. I personally don't want to rush into something with these two, the dynamics requires a little more then a mushy confession scene after a realization. A relationship that is worked out too slow or too fast is bad, but I'll figure out the right pace for everyone to enjoy! Thank you and enjoy the chapter! Enjoy the minor grammar mistakes that may be littered around,

FFnet sure likes to mess with my formatting...

x

x

x

* * *

**_Regret_**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, revealing themselves to the light that peered through the curtains of his window. Sitting up slowly, his eyes were droopy as he turned over to Rukia, who was still sleeping soundlessly in her bed. He smirked as he decided not to wake her up; she'd probably hit him anyways.

He at least managed to squirm his way out of explaining what _those_ were.

Walking downstairs, he couldn't help but feel normal after peering into the kitchen. Isshin was reading the news paper, Karin had her nose in a sports magazine, and Yuzu was doing the cooking for breakfast.

"Get out of the way…" A voice said behind him. Turning around, he nearly jumped away with surprise. Rukia was looking at him with a zombie like look, her hair sticking up in random places, with his large shirt she slept in hanging off her shoulder. She yawned rather… cutely… causing Ichigo to stare at her with his cheeks reddening, unmoving. Rukia sighed before neatly pulling her hand back.

_**SMACK!**_

Ichigo sat down at the table, a new bump on his forehead. He scowled as he muttered under his breath. Rukia was laying her head on her arms, her violet eyes barely showing under her heavy lids. He glared as Isshin and Yuzu both stole glances at him and Rukia. What was their deal anyways?

"Did you two have a good night?" Yuzu asked rather cautiously. Rukia yawned again, before nodding. Isshin, now thoroughly interested, placed his newspaper down to get a little more integrated with the conversation.

"I wish Ichigo could've been quieter. The neighbors could have heard." Rukia said, referring to his snoring. Ichigo scowled in reply.

"It's not fault if I couldn't hold it in." Ichigo replied as he scratched his head.

"Naturally." Rukia added as she nodded. "You have absolutely no control."

"Like you do?" Ichigo replied with his eyes narrowed.

"I was in control!" Rukia retorted. "Do you want me not to?!"

"No, I prefer it the way it is." Ichigo said flatly. It was true that Rukia slept rather soundlessly. It wasn't his fault he snored.

"You need to change then, be a little more discrete." Rukia said as she shifted her glance to him.

"Like how?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowed now in annoyance.

"Maybe changing the position." Rukia said. She read once that sleeping while facing the ceiling allows for clearer breathing.

"What makes you such an expert?" Ichigo asked.

"I read it in a book!" Rukia said brightly.

They both turned as they both heard two thuds. Isshin and Yuzu had both fainted. Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another blankly. Just what was their deal?

Both Isshin and Yuzu woke up a little later, slightly red in the face. Karin sighed as she put a hand to her forehead. Someone had to turn out somewhat like the father… and unfortunately it was Yuzu.

"Ah, Rukia-chan… do you mind if you came shopping with me this morning?" Yuzu asked, much to Rukia's surprise. "We could pick out some clothes for you after buying groceries."

She nodded, before turning to Ichigo.

"I'm guessing you're heading to the shoten then?" She asked. Ichigo nodded.

"We can do our training later." Ichigo said as he took his plate to the sink. Isshin leaned over to Yuzu, whispering into her ear.

"Is training what they call it nowadays?" He asked as they both went bright red in curiosity.

xxx

Meanwhile, back in Soul Society, Matsumoto Rangiku walked across the bridge to the door of the Shrine of Penitence. Breathing a sigh to control herself, she held up her notice to the guards, walking inside the dark holdings of the cell as they opened the door. Ichimaru Gin was sitting next to the window, staring out of it with a grin on his face.

Foot steps resounded as she stepped closer.

"What brings ya here, Ran-chan?" He said lazily as he turned to her. Matsumoto walked over to him, sitting down next to him. His smile only widened. "Don't bring the long face in here, I'm going to be executed in three months ya know?"

"Gin…" Matsumoto started as she stared at him. He continued to grin, much to her displeasure. It was the face he wore since they first met. He never does change. "Why did you do it?"

"I figured it'd be the best way to get 'em. Play on their side." He said as he put both his hands together, interlocking them. "Even though I was scared o' dieing… I thought it was the best way."

"You idiot… you never tell me what you're up to, or where you're going!" Matsumoto said with a scowl. "Even back then, you'd come back to the hut with blood stains, and how do you respond!?"

"Jus' goin' for a walk, that's all." Ichimaru finished with cheeriness in his voice.

Matsumoto sighed in slight frustration.

"Also, if you see Rukia… tell her to come see me." Ichimaru said brightly. "I need to explain a few things to her."

"After you explain a few things to me." Matsumoto said sternly. Ichimaru Gin laughed lightly as he turned to face her.

"If it makes ya feel any better, it was all for you." He added, the smile going off his face. "I'd rather die knowin' you'd live, rather then live with ya dead." He said softly. Matsumoto only turned away, clenching her chest as she started to tremble slightly.

"Don't you regret anything!?" She yelled angrily. "Do you really think something like that would make me feel better!?"

Ichimaru reached around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"I regret nothin'." He replied simply.

"I don't want you to die…" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ichimaru's eyes opened slightly to reveal his red eyes, a frown on his face as he tightened his hold on her.

"Gomen ne… Rangiku…"

xxx

Ichigo soon left the house and walked to the Urahara Shoten. Stepping inside, he found Urahara snoozing lazily on the counter. Deciding it was better to let him sleep, rather then have him wake up to bother him, he set off for the basement alone after discarding himself of his gigai.

Walking out into the sandy area, he stared at it. This was the place where he had trained originally to be a shinigami after he lost his powers. This was the place where Shiro first appeared.

"_Oi King… I'm not a baby to be named. It's a shitty name anyways."_

"Shut up." Ichigo said rather dumbly. It's amazing that he was talking to himself.

"_At least I don't have a girl's name!"_

Ichigo only scowled as the hollow's laugh rang through his head. He chose to ignore it for now, he had more things to worry about right now.

He unwrapped Zangetsu.

"Alright…"

Ichigo wasn't the type to use formal training techniques. His own fighting style was crafted from instincts, and that was something that his hollow and him both shared. The only way to get stronger was to hone those instincts, and that meant he had to fight with everything he had.

Ichigo slowly pushed the tip of Zangetsu into the ground. He closed his eyes as he concentrated his reiatsu into hand, forcing it into Zangetsu. In a small whirlwind of black dust, Zangetsu appeared where the sword once stood. He was staring stoically at Ichigo as his glasses gleamed.

"Long time eh, Ossan!" Ichigo said brightly as he smirked at Zangetsu. Zangetsu only nodded before holding out his hand to place it on his shoulder.

"_Are you ready to put your life on the line, just like last time?"_ He asked, his voice echoing through the grounds. Ichigo continued to smile arrogantly, nodding as held a hand to his chest.

"Please give me the strength to continue protecting those precious to me!" Ichigo yelled as several shadows appeared in the sky. He didn't even turn around as several hundred swords fell from the sky, neatly planting themselves into the ground in a large sequence of explosive noise.

"_I will not allow you to wield me for this exercise."_ Zangetsu voice rang as he moved over to grip a swivel shaped sword. _"You will face me with nothing more then your resolve. You will face one of your inner weaknesses as I will strike not you only physically but mentally." _

"I know." Ichigo said as he pulled out a long scimitar next to him. Zangetsu and Ichigo charged at one another, the only thing that mattered was the constantly clanging of steel. Ichigo held his ground as Zangetsu pushed hard, staring him in the eyes.

"_Your eyes scream regret, a deep part of it residing in your memories."_ Zangetsu said as he pushed Ichigo back, gaining more and more momentum. Ichigo glanced back to find himself getting pushed into a boulder. Jumping away quickly, his eyes narrowed as Zangetsu neatly smashed the boulder with his sword.

"Regret in my memories?" Ichigo replied as he dove straight down. With another impact of their swords, shockwaves flew around them. Ichigo pushed his bodyweight forward slowly shifting the sword over Zangetsu shoulder. With a yell, he swung down, his sword breaking as his eyes widened.

"_What is it that you regret?"_ Zangetsu asked before slicing his shoulder open. With a slight groan, Ichigo quickly jumped away huffing slightly as he surveyed the damage. It wasn't a deep cut, superficial at the most, but it still hurt like hell. He ran over to grab another weapon.

"I regret a lot of things in my past!" Ichigo yelled as he picked up another sword, a short sword. He parried as Zangetsu appeared next to him, trying to lop his head off with a horizontal swing. Using the momentum of his weight, he bent over, sending a kick to Zangetsu's torso.

"I regret letting Rukia get taken to Soul Society!" He yelled as he jumped forward to prepare an over head strike. Ichigo's eyes widened as another shadow appeared behind him.

"_That's not all, is it Ichigo?" _The second Zangetsu said as it prepared to slice into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo quickly turned and blocked the attack, jumping away as the first one tried to slice his back.

"I regret letting my mother die right before me!" Ichigo yelled as he charged forward once again, facing off against two. Two swords met one, instantly shattering the sword in Ichigo's hand. Knocked back by the sheer power, Ichigo quickly rolled away as the swords stabbed into the ground next to him. Flipping back up, he grabbed what looked like a tachi.

"_Your soul still cries out."_ The first Zangetsu said, charging at him. The second appeared from behind, causing him to duck from the two blows. The two only shifted the impact down, causing Ichigo to block overhead, grimacing as they both pushed against him hard.

"I regret letting Inoue get captured! I regret letting Chad and Ishida get hurt!" Ichigo yelled, smashing the two swords along with his own. He ran over and grabbed a large claymore. "I regret letting Rukia go by herself when we were in Hueco Mundo!" He yelled as another Zangetsu appeared behind him.

He turned around and swiped quickly, causing a small crater in the ground as he turned to stare at the three clones. Zangetsu was _really_ fast. His eyes narrowed as the blade he held slowly cracked.

"But most of all, I regret that I could nothing for those precious people!" Ichigo yelled angrily. The three Zangetsus charged at him, letting loose combos of blows which Ichigo could barely block. One of them grabbed his sword, finally shattering it with nothing more then a twist of his wrist. Ichigo's eyes widened as another one appeared before him.

_**SLASH!**_

He kneeled over as with a large gash across the chest.

"_Do you fight to fix those mistakes, Ichigo?"_ A fourth one said as it appeared. Ichigo only continued to breathe heavily his head staring down at the sandy floor. He slowly looked up at them.

_"If you fight to fix the regrets of the past, you will lose. The past cannot be beaten." _Another one said, the fifth Zangetsu to appear.

"_Let your experiences, teach you and guide you. Never let them control you."_ A sixth one said as it grabbed a sword from the ground. Ichigo slowly stood up, his breathing stabilized as he looked around him. The six of them were spread unevenly around him, glaring at him as Ichigo stepped over to a katana.

"I know… Ossan…" Ichigo said as he gripped onto the katana. "I know I can't change the past, or my mistakes." He said forcing himself into a fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes. He slowly shifted from one Zangetsu to the other.

"But I can change the future!!"

All six of them jumped down at that moment with Ichigo prepared to meet all of them. His mouth curled into an arrogant smirk as he held his katana back. He narrowed his eyes as he brought it up to meet all six of them.

A large explosion filled the area.

xxx

Rukia was finally done shopping with Yuzu a few hours later, and had already pulled herself out of her gigai as she appeared inside Urahara's training hall. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Ichigo who was sitting on a boulder, chatting with a man in tattered robes. Ichigo was wrapped up rather messily in bandages.

"Ichigo!" She yelled as she started to run over. Ichigo and Zangetsu both turned to her as she jumped up onto the boulder. "Where did you get those injuries?" She asked angrily as she surveyed him.

"Yo, Rukia." Ichigo said as he slowly looked down at himself, smiling idiotically. "Ah… training…"Rukia nearly fell off the boulder in surprise. This was training!?

"Ready for a spar Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he got up to stretch his arms. Rukia nodded, before turning to Zangetsu. She stared questioningly at him, her eyes wide in curiousity.

"Who's your acquaintance?" Rukia asked. Much to her surprise and Ichigo's, Zangetsu stepped over and bowed. Stepping back he surveyed her with an indefinable expression.

"_I am Zangetsu, it's nice to finally meet you, Kuchiki Rukia." _

Zangetsu…as in Ichigo's zanpakutou?! Rukia's eyes grew wide in surprise that he knew her name. He bowed once again, much to her surprise. This time he looked back up at her with a slight smile on his face. Ichigo's eyes widened; he had never seen Zangetsu smile.

_"Thank you for stopping the rain."_

* * *

x

x

x

How was that? Surprisingly expected wasn't it? Ha ha! I hope I didn't make Zangetsu OC with that last scene, I wanted to imply the importance of Rukia to Ichigo (while implying Zangetsu's hatred of the rain and his gratefulness).

Until the next chapter which will be up in about two days depending, "The Rain Drags Black Sun Down..."


	15. The Rain Drags Black Sun Down

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

The reviews for last chapter were overwhelming, thank you. I don't have time to answer all the questions and requests, but I will do that next chapter. I had orginally planned a two chapter update, but I need to finish revisions on the next one. For the this and the next chapter, (Those who caught the chapter titles) they are going to concentrate our two main characters and build up a little bit. I'm hoping there's very little grammar mistakes, but I hope the content pleases everyone.

Please enjoy the read!

x

x

x

* * *

**_The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_**

* * *

Rukia could only stare at Zangetsu in slight confusion as the words of his continued to resound in her head. She stopped the rain from falling? She turned to Ichigo, who seemed to have been ignoring eye contact with her that moment. Zangetsu bowed one last time and slowly disappeared in a small whirlwind of black reiatsu.

"Come on, let's head over to that open spot." Ichigo said without looking back at her. Rukia ran up to his side as he started to walk away.

"What did he mean by, 'thank you for stopping the rain'?" Rukia asked as she turned to look at him. Ichigo slowly turned to meet her eyes. Something told her he was hiding something.

"Probably nothing." Ichigo said before turning back. Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to read him, but dismissed it. She wasn't going to force it out of him if he didn't want to say it.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She said, unsheathing her sword. Her eyes widened as Ichigo took a stance, his sword no where to be seen. "Where's your sword?"

Ichigo shifted his hand to his waist before quickly pulling it back out. Zangetsu appeared in his hand as he gripped tightly onto the hilt. Rukia smiled at how much Ichigo had improved in the last few months. His growth rate had always amazed her.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled with a smirk as he held it up defensively.

Rukia nodded before holding out her sword before her.

"Mae… Sode no Shirayuki…" Rukia said as she spun her sword slowly in a circle. Ichigo stared at her, wide eyed at the elegance of the release. Rukia could only smirk in reply; No matter how many times he's seen her release, he'd always be frozen and have that look of awe and stupidity.

"Tsugi no mai…"

That only meant she had an opening to take advantage of.

"Hakuren!"

Ichigo shook himself out of his stupor as he quickly flash stepped away from the ice. As he jumped up into the air, he quickly turned as Rukia appeared behind him. His eyes widened as she pushed two fingers into his back.

"Way of destruction 4, Byakurai!" She yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened as he quickly reached for her hand.

White lightning flashed, causing a small whirlwind of dust to appear over them. As it cleared, Ichigo and Rukia were back on the ground. His sword was held against her neck, and hers against his. Ichigo held her wrist away from him.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Ichigo said with a smirk. Rukia smirked back.

"I don't want you going easy on me Ichigo." Rukia said. "Don't worry about my safety."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her.

"Just fight me as if I was the enemy."

Ichigo scoffed as she flashed stepped away and prepared to slice into his back. _Easier said then done_. He held Zangetsu at the spot where she was about to pierce him, blocking her. With a yell, he pushed her away and started his attack.

The two swords met with a loud clang of steel.

Using his height, he pushed down on her, causing her to grimace lightly. Parrying and rolling away, Zangetsu dug deeply into the ground with a large clang. With a yell, Ichigo forced reiatsu into the edge of the blade, pulling it out. The force sent large rocks flying towards Rukia.

Flash stepping away as the boulders piled where she once stood, she quickly searched around as Ichigo went out of sight. Her eyes widened as she felt his presence behind her. Bringing her sword to meet his, they start a steel clash of combos that lasted quite a while.

It was once again a dance to an ever changing tempo, the elegance of the movements exhilarating and the sounds of clanging steel reverberating throughout the training hall. There were smiles on both of their faces as they continued to stare at one another, continuing the dance, but both careful not to miss a beat as their swords grazed dangerously against another.

They both flash stepped away after one last blow, each landing on a separate boulder.

"Not bad Rukia!" Ichigo yelled brightly.

"You're still going easy on me!" Rukia yelled back. "Try harder fool!"

"What!? You can barely keep up as it is!" Ichigo yelled, a scowl forming on his face.

"Barely keep up!?" Rukia retorted indignantly. They both sent each other a look of anger.

They both scowled angrily as they quickly walked up to one another, forgetting all about the spar. _Bickering_ was the highest priority that moment.

"I told you to get serious!" Rukia yelled.

"I don't need to get serious fighting with you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Are you trying to say I'm weak!?" She yelled as they butted their heads against each other.

"No! It's tiring to swing my sword so low, shorty!" He yelled back. A nerve pulsed dangerously on Rukia's forehead. She narrowed her eyes as she held out her arm.

"Way of binding 1, Sai!" She yelled as Ichigo fell over in surprise. She poked a finger in his side, smirking at the look of fear on his face. Much to Ichigo's horror and dismay, she started tickling him- once again. To Ichigo, this was the worse form of pain, one that killed both his pride and his dominance over his body.

"STOP-STOP!! RUKIA!!" Ichigo yelled as she continued her assault. "I GIVE! I GIVE!!"

Rukia could only smile as he continued to twitch under her.

xxx

After a few hours, they decided it was time to leave. Ichigo had made sure that she didn't get hurt during their little bouts… even if the expense was himself. He didn't understand why he couldn't spar with her like he would have with Renji and the other guys. Maybe because that pineapple head just pissed him off a little bit more.

Rukia had also taken the time to re bandage him, much to his annoyance. It wasn't like he was wrapped up that badly. Heck, he thought he had done a relatively nice job that time. First she tried to kill him, and then she was trying to save him.

It was confusing.

Even as he lay very tired in bed that night, he continued to stare up at the ceiling thinking about the day and the words Zangetsu said. Rukia was sleeping soundlessly on the other side of the room. He slowly turned over to stare at the picture on his desk. The picture of his mother smiled at him brightly.

"It's been a while…" He said softly. "I'll come visit tomorrow…"

The next morning came and he got up early to head over to the gravesite. Telling Yuzu that he wasn't going to be eating breakfast, he left the house. Surprisingly, his father didn't even attempt to kill him that morning.

The trek there was anxious and slightly nauseating- It had been half a year since he'd been here. He never liked the walk over.

Soon enough, Ichigo stood before the grave of Kurosaki Masaki, the mother which cared for him for nine years and made him the man he was today. He could never forget the words she said to him during the fight with the Grand Fisher. However, the sentence that meant the most to him…

"_Continue to smile… Ichigo…"_

And that was what he did as he stared at the engraved letterings on the stone.

"Mother, I have held my words as a man, and have gained power to protect those precious to me." Ichigo said softly as he stepped up closer to her grave. He bent over and brushed the lettering on it affectionately. "You probably want to hear all about it, don't you?"

He stood back up, closing his eyes with a sigh of slight annoyance.

"Will you accept this apology of mine?" He asked softly, his eyes drooping slightly. "I'm really sorry that I haven't come back to visit you. But you should know…" He added as he put his hands in his pocket. He continued to stare at the gravestone.

"The rain in my heart has finally stopped, mom… Thanks to Rukia…"

The memories flooded his mind.

"Even when we were at Souyoku Hill… even when I thanked her… I couldn't say it…" He said with a smirk. "Even yesterday when she asked me about it… I couldn't say it…"

He closed his eyes.

"When Byakuya and Renji came to take her away, the sadness on her face during that time... it kept reappearing in my head. That sad face was so hard to look at… I was determined to rescue her and change that." He said as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the clear blue sky this time.

"When I finally rescued her, she had a smile on her face… one that reminded me of you…" He said with a slight chuckle. "Because of that one moment… because I could see her face with that smile… I thought that every battle I fought to save her was worth it."

He stared back at the grave.

"But maybe… instead of fighting for Rukia… I was really fighting for myself… just to see her smile." He said with his eyes slightly narrowing. "I'm kind of selfish now, aren't I?"

He continued to stare, his face softening lightly.

"But… I swore on my soul that I would save her. She changed my world and stopped the rain." He said sternly. His eyes lightened as he stared with great confidence at his mother's grave. "Because back then… when the rain flooded the core of my very soul… I had no power… I had no reason…"

He smiled softly.

"I had no hope left… but then she walked into my life… and she saved me."

He turned around as he heard resounding footsteps coming up the road. His eyes widened as Rukia appeared, picking up her pace as she ran up to his side.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as she stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah… Yuzu told me you'd be here…" Rukia's eyes widened as she turned away from him. "I just wanted to be around just in case you got into trouble." She added quietly.

Ichigo looked mildly amused as Rukia slowly turned back to him with a frown. What came next was expected, especially from Rukia.

_**SMACK!**_

Ichigo scowled as he rubbed his cheek, staring at Rukia with slight annoyance as she walked up to Masaki's gravesite. His eyes softened as she bowed and said her few words of respect.

"Obasama, your son is still an idiot." She said as she bowed once more with a victorious smirk. Ichigo stood there looking slightly offended. How could she say that so cheerfully!? She turned back to look at him. "It's been a while hasn't it? I still remember the last time we were here… Your mother must have been a great person."

Ichigo turned away slightly, taking his eyes off of her. _"I will wait until you are ready to tell me Ichigo. I know I can not elegantly step into your heart."_ Turning back, he slowly walked up beside her, back in front of the gravesite.

He was ready.

"She was a really great Mother." Ichigo started out, surprising Rukia with his tone. His tone was soft and sincere, quite unlike his usual demeanor. "When I was little, I use to cling to her and she always managed to make me smile. Even though I cried a lot, just seeing her smile made me cheer right up."

Rukia slowly turned towards him, staring as he continued. She had eavesdropped and heard little bits of the story when he was talking to his father. However, she had never been entrusted to it by Ichigo himself.

"I took karate, because I promised I'd always protect her." Ichigo said. "I always thought she would be there to cheer me up… Always by my side… but then…"

His face hardened substantially.

"It was raining that day, the day that she died… I ran towards that kid… the Grand Fisher… it looked like he was about to jump into the river." Ichigo said, his hands slowly clenching themselves. "The river was running so fast. It happened so fast. I reached out to grab the kid… but all of a sudden… it happened…"

Rukia's eyes widened as her own memories of the fight flashed into her memories.

"I was on the ground after the kid disappeared… my mother laid on top of me, her blood staining my entire body…" Ichigo said softly, his fists now clenched tightly. "It was my fault! I… I took her away from everyone!"

He turned towards her, grief apparent in his eyes.

"Because of me, everyone suffered! Yuzu and Karin- they grew up without a mother! They changed! Because of me, because of my selfishness, she was taken away!" Ichigo said angrily, clenching his eyes closed. "I still blame myself! It wasn't that damn hollow's fault! It was mine! I couldn't protect her!"

Rukia's eyes softened as Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying hard to keep the emotion from rupturing. He still blamed himself for what happened.

"I didn't want to tell you all about it back then… I didn't think I was strong enough to tell you…" Ichigo started his, eyes slowly opening. "I didn't want to show you that I was weak-"

Rukia put a finger over his lips shushing him as he stared at her in surprise.

"I'm glad you finally told me everything, Ichigo." She said softly. "But don't you ever think like that."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued to stare at him. She smiled softly at him, her violet eyes seemingly dancing with pride.

"The man in front of me is strong, both physically and mentally… and I never want him to think otherwise."

* * *

x

x

x

That was emotional and interesting (I hope). I hope they stayed IC, but it's hard to express old scars like that without a scene of drama and emotion. I really wanted to show the trust that they already had between each other, while showing that it can also always grow. I hope I managed to bring it to life, yet at the same time, keep it in what I would call 'Somewhat Bleachy.'

I promise more Zangetsu and Rukia interaction soon... and possibly another...

Next chapter, "But the Rain Dried by White Moon" is already written, and will be up in a couple of days time after some revisions.


	16. But the Rain Dried by White Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Sorry for an extremely late update… (midnight update too) I really didn't like how this chapter came out. I still don't like it, but I'm just trying to be my own worse critic here, ha! Anyways, this will be the accompanying chapter to the one before it, so please enjoy it. A little note; I always use manga scenes as reference when I can, but the anime may influence a few scenes, and I'll never realize it until someone tells me. Grammar mistakes are always a possibility!

Picking 5 reviews to reply to in this chapter really quick.

Syx- I agree, there is a weird relationship between Gin and Rukia. It'll be something I'll work on though.

JR- I have a tendency to slowly drag it out, so I do hope you continue to enjoy it.

Mitsukai- Keep reading the chapter! Your wish may come true!

Shirou Hana- It's on it's way!

bXr- Splendid review, thank you very much. I wouldn't have as many if I took beta readers, but I don't take them because I actually do want to get rid of my 'writer's eye'. The hardest thing for me to do is fluent transitions between scenes without page breaks, (I've used them liberally in my past fics, now I don't use them at all) and I hope it works well. I don't mind how many reviews I get as long as I get it from at least one person.

Just knowing that someone… even just one… took the time to review – I feel like every chapter was worth the effort.x

x

x

x

* * *

**_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia sat silently on the ledge that overlooked the gravesite. A soft breeze blew in, softly caressing their bodies with the warming spring air. They had decided to sit here and enjoy the scenery after their initial conversation. There was a comfortable silence that surrounded them as they stared at the graves below them.

"I think if she saw me now, she'd be happy." Ichigo said, breaking the silence. "Like my old man once said, shouldering this grief may look cool, but she'd never forgive me if I didn't let go."

Rukia nodded in agreement, a soft smile on her face. However, she was slightly troubled; the feelings of self guilt over a death of someone precious were something she also shared.

"I can understand those feelings Ichigo." Rukia said as he slowly turned to her with a look of confusion. "Because… "

Ichigo turned towards here questioningly.

"I had a similar experience with Kaien-dono."

Ichigo's eyes lit up with concern.

"You… you don't have to tell me…" Ichigo said softly. Rukia looked slightly hesitant as she continued to avoid eye contact, staring out at the gravesites. Slowly, she turned to him, violet meeting amber in mutual understanding.

Ichigo had let her step into his heart and shared his guilt… she felt that she too, should let the walls crumble away… even just for one moment… and let him know that she too, trusts him with all her heart.

"Because you shared your regrets and grief, I'll share mine." She said as she smiled at him. "And because I too, wish to share with you the grief that had plagued my past."

Ichigo could only stare back, unable to find words to respond. Rukia only continued to smile as she turned back to look back out over the graves.

"When I was in the Academy, I was always alone." Rukia started. "The friend I once counted on in Renji, disappeared right after I was taken into the Kuchiki House." She said softly, getting a look of slight frustration out of Ichigo.

He didn't know whether to hate Byakuya or Renji more that moment.

"Renji had originally gotten ahead in the advanced classes, so I never got to see him much anyways." Rukia added with a slight frown. "But still, we didn't speak once to one another for nearly 40 years, and during that entire time, I never once found another person who I felt attachment too…"

She smiled softly.

"…Until I met Kaien-dono." She said brightly. "His first impression was rather rough mannered, just like someone I know." She said as she turned to him with a smirk. Ichigo smirked back.

"But, he treated me like he did any other person… I wasn't the 'Kuchiki Princess', I was just Rukia… and that normality was what I really desired." She added as she turned back. "His full name was Shiba Kaien. He was my lieutenant, just like you are now."

Ichigo nodded. Some of what he had originally wondered about finally clicked in place, especially that of Ganju's history.

"He had a wife, Miyako-dono. She was very beautiful, very kind, and everyone loved her." Rukia said softly. "I envied her."

Ichigo couldn't help narrowing his eyes slightly. It seemed she really liked this Kaien guy.

"I thought that I'd never have to worry about getting trouble, as long as Kaien-dono was around." She said as she slowly turned to the sky. "But I was wrong…"

She closed her eyes.

"Miyako-dono was sent on mission with a few squad members. It was a routine hollow slaying, but I was wrong once again." She opened her eyes, her brows narrowing. "The hollow was not a normal hollow… It was created by Aizen, and it wiped out the squad… including Miyako-dono."

Her body trembled lightly, causing Ichigo to look at her in alarm.

"We went after the hollow… and Kaien-dono forced me and Ukitake-taichou to watch from the sidelines. I should have stopped him." She said with a slightly strained tone. "He fought with all his might, for his wife… for his manly pride… for his own personal pride…"

Her eyes clenched shut.

"He fought valiantly, but that hollow proved too much after Kaien-dono lost his Zanpaktou to its ability. It - it took over his body. Ukitake-taichou fought the monster while I ran away, sacred for my life." Rukia continued, her voice soft but stern. "I turned back… I thought I had a plan… I wanted to save him"

She gripped onto the grass with her hand as Ichigo continued to stare at her. He had never seen her act so vulnerable before. The expression was the same one she had given him the night he left… the same expression that made him want to save her even more…

Just to make this expression disappear. Just to see her smile.

"And then… I killed him…" She said with barely a whisper. "I couldn't save him… I only saved myself…"

Her body tensed up as she felt Ichigo laid his hand rather awkwardly on top of hers. Turning to face him, she slowly relaxed at the concern look on his face. Ichigo didn't know how to reassure her. All he could do was act on instinct.

Action spoke louder then words ever could for him.

"I'm just…you…" Ichigo started somewhat hesitantly as he looked for the right words. "I mean… I'm sorry…" He added rather awkwardly. Rukia gave him a questioning look as his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. He sighed as he scratched his head with his free hand.

This was hard. He couldn't find the right words to say.

"Whether you feel guilt, whether you feel doubt, whether you feel sad… I'm here to listen to it… Just don't… just don't hold it all in and suffer on your own…" He finally said while looking back to the gravesites. He scowled lightly.

"There is no worse guilt then the guilt that does not speak… Remember… I'm always here…"

"Thank you…" Rukia replied quietly.

Rukia smiled softly before placing her other hand on top of his, causing him to tense up slightly. To her, this moment was once in a lifetime… perhaps even multiple lifetimes…

Ichigo had once again shown the side he'd always been trying to hide, and that was more then enough to cheer her up out of any rut she was in.

She was thankful for that.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said as she stared at him. Ichigo, who was still trying to ignore eye contact, slowly turned toward him. She grinned sheepishly. The next statement nearly made him fall over the ledge they sat on.

"I'm hungry."

xxx

One walked happily, one dragged hysterically. That was how they were going to end up getting breakfast that day. Rukia, being in a much happier mood, dragged Ichigo to the local diner in hopes of getting a good meal. Ichigo was being dragged by his shirt collar, and could only sigh in defeat.

Damned was his luck. Damned was his wallet. He didn't like how expensive the place looked as they entered it.

"Mhmm! Wasabi on pancakes!"

Ichigo and Rukia both perked up at the voice. Near one of the window seats was Inoue Orihime, a smile plastered on her face. She soon caught their glance and signaled for them to join her. As Ichigo waved off, wanting to leave Rukia with Inoue, a swift kick to his shin made him think otherwise.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said brightly as they sat down on the opposite side of her. After ordering their food, the girls started chatting while Ichigo continued to scowl, staring out the window. At least he had his pancakes to look forward to.

Until their orders came that is.

Both their hands reached for the syrup bottle, and both their hands gripped it at the same time. Turning slowly to stare at one another, their looks slowly turned into a scowl. As Orihime put up her hands to calm them down, she could only stare at them with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Ladies first!" Rukia said as she pulled on it.

"What lady- OW! HEY!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia pushed his face against the window.

"I grabbed it first!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"My hands are bigger! Thus I grabbed more then you did, so it's mine first!" He yelled as he used his free hand to push back on her face.

"That's not fair, I don't have stupidly large hands!" Rukia yelled as they both continued to pull and push at one another.

"Well at least I'm not a mid- OW! STOP!" Ichigo yelled as she started to pull on his cheek.

"Ah…" Orihime said as she continued to try to calm them down.

"LET GO!" They both yelled as they both gave one final pull. Both their eyes widened as they both squeezed hard, the cap of the syrup bottle flying off with a pop sound. Unfortunately, only one took any damage. Ichigo's eye brow twitched while Rukia and Orihime both stared at him blankly.

A syrup covered strawberry. A recipe Orihime hadn't even tried yet.

He closed his eyes as he sighed heavily in frustration, the syrup slowly oozing off him. Rukia scooted out of the way as he silently moved past her. Rukia frowned lightly as he walked towards the bathroom, crossing her arms as Ichigo slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Idiot." She said as she scowled.

Orihime knew how it was between them. She yells at him 'Where the hell have you been', she means 'I was worried about you'. He replies with 'None of your concern', he means 'Don't worry about me'. The meanings were very much clear to her.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime started as she stared at her with a soft smile. Rukia perked up at her voice. "How have you been?"

"Ah, it's been really good." Rukia said as she looked up in thought. She frowned lightly as she thought of the new threat. "Besides some slight troubles, everything has been going well."

"How about Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. Rukia's frown deepened slightly.

"He hasn't changed one bit, as you saw right now." Rukia said, slightly miffed. "He may be my fuku-taichou, but I'm the one who's always supervising. He can such a pain sometimes."

Orihime's eyes softened.

"Would you like to have it any other way, Kuchiki-san?" She asked as she smiled brightly at her. Rukia stared back in surprise before smiling in agreement.

"No…" She replied back.

"I don't think Kurosaki-kun would either." Orihime added. Rukia continued to smile.

"You've really grown, Inoue…" Rukia said as she surveyed her friend. The bubbly girl had a sense of maturity to her that wasn't there before. She had changed a lot from the girl that she had first met half a year ago. "Do you always come here for breakfast?"

"Mhmm! There are so many good things to eat! Soy sauce and cereal, donuts with peanut butter and mayonnaise filling! I love coming here before school!" Orihime replied happily as Rukia sweat dropped at her food choices. "You and Kurosaki-kun should really come back and see everyone!"

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"We'll find time to come visit again, Inoue." Ichigo interrupted as he made his way back. Both Rukia and Orihime looked up as he scooted pass Rukia. Rukia smirked as she stared at his cheek, a large spot of syrup still there.

"Missed a spot, idiot." Rukia taunted as she pointed to his cheek. Ichigo smirked as he pulled a hand to it. He held it out with a mischievous smile.

"It was missed on purpose!" He yelled as he pushed the remnants of it into her cheek. Her violet eyes still wide in shock as she turned angrily on him.

"ICHIGO!!"

Orihime could only smile, watching the two go at each other once again.

xxx

Ichigo was going to pay for it, and had soon realized it when they started their training a while later. Kidou attack after kidou attack, brilliant sword clashes, and flash steps; she used everything, working her body to its limit. She attacked constantly and fiercely. Ichigo had played defensively the entire time, but he himself was worn out by the constant pressure.

They both sat down on a large boulder as they took their time to rest. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki were behind them, placed into a standing position next to one another.

Ichigo was taking a long swig of water from his water bottle, while Rukia stared out at the training facility. Ichigo turned towards her, a blank look on his face as he questioned her thoughts.

Rukia had a stern expression on her face as she stared out in deep thought. She wanted to get stronger… she wanted to be there to fight… she didn't want him to worry or protect her…

She wanted to stand by his side.

"Can you teach me Bankai?" She asked slowly, turning towards him. "I heard you completed it three days."

Two and a half days_…_ Ichigo remembered that much.

"Well, I don't know…" Ichigo said, slightly hesitant. It was a dangerous type of training. "I guess… we could ask Urahara-san-"

"_That won't be necessary."_

They both turned around to the source of the voice, eyes widening as Zangetsu appeared where the sword once stood. He bent down and turned towards Sode no Shirayuki, placing his hands on top of the handle. In a motion that looked like he was helping up fallen comrade, the sword's form slowly dissipated as Zangetsu pulled upward.

"_Isn't that right…"_

A woman slowly appeared in its place, her eyes closed as Zangetsu gently pulled her up by her hand. Her silvery hair was tied neatly with a bow, a long sleeved kimono wrapped elegantly around her body. Her obi was tied into a large cross behind her, giving her an appearance of a snowflake. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing deep blue irises.

"…_Shirayuki-hime"_

Shirayuki smiled thankfully at him.

"_Yes, I believe so… Zangetsu-dono."_

* * *

x

x

x

I hope that wasn't too bad - I wanted to concentrate on the Ichiruki growth, along with Inoue's growth in the process. She's always the one that takes the brunt of pairing debates, and I want to show what a truly wonderful character she is when it comes to observations and showing her complexity.

Until next time! Ja!


	17. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: BLEACH OWNS ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

Hey, thanks for the mass amounts of reviews for the last chapter, I feel extremely guilty about posting this chapter right after the last one. It's going to be some Shirayuki and Zangetsu history, along with some more plot weaving. Hopefully, no one finds the chapter to be too boring. I've thrown in a little foreshadowing for the next few chapters also. I know we all love the Ichiruki, but the story must go on! Grammar and spelling mistakes may be abundant!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Yin and Yang_**

* * *

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled hysterically, pointing a shaking finger at the both of them. This was freaking him out, since the last time Zangetsu materialized himself was during his fight with Kenpachi. "How do you two know each other!?"

"I – I would like to know that too…" Rukia said, slightly boggled by her appearance. "If you don't mind… Shirayuki-sama."

Shirayuki continued to stare at the two of them with a soft smile on her face.

"_When you first transferred your Shinigami powers to Ichigo-dono, a bond was created."_ Shirayuki said as she slowly walked up to Rukia. Rukia looked up, slightly shocked as Shirayuki put a hand gently on her heart. _"Part of you…"_ She pulled her hand back and placed it on her own heart. _"Part of me…" _She closed her eyes. _"They took residence in Ichigo-dono…" _

Rukia shook herself out of her stupor. She had been staring blankly at Shirayuki for quite a while now. She had never been able to materialize Shirayuki…

...And Shirayuki was an extremely beautiful woman.

"_Normally, if Ichigo-dono had been human, he would have only naturally shared your power temporarily…"_ She turned to look at him, causing him to perk up slightly in surprise. _"However, he was a true shinigami… one who had yet to awaken his power." _

She turned away and walked back up to Zangetsu.

"_When shinigami powers are transferred to another one, there's a bond created between the two Zanpakutou spirits. When the awakened spirit gets strong enough, it forces out the trigger spirit." _She said as she continued to walk _"From that power, the chains that had held Zangetsu-dono were broken, and we coexisted within Ichigo-dono's soul; part of me in his soul, part of me in your soul…_

Zangetsu spoke up in a loud voice.

"_We existed like light and darkness, sharing Ichigo's soul. As Ichigo's powers began to manifest itself more, my hold over his soul was slowly becoming stronger, while Shiryuki-hime's was slowly loosening."_Zangetsu said as he followed up. _"This is normally how your powers would have returned, Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_I would have returned all my power back to you sooner, but something was slowly weakening my hold on your soul at that time. I was forced to remain in Ichigo-dono's soul to keep a hold on existence."_

She closed her eyes slightly before reopening them.

"_That was until your brother severed the bond."_

Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly. That part of her memories continued to haunt her to this very day. She had thought Ichigo had died from the two attacks that her brother had brought on him.

"_I allowed myself to break away from his soul... knowing full well that I was risking my existence."_ Shirayuki said softly. _"…In order to protect Zangetsu-dono."_

Zangetsu closed his eyes.

"_She broke the chains that held me, and saved my own existence from being destroyed. Your debt to protect was my debt as well, Ichigo."_ Zangetsu said, his voice reverberating. _"We have always fought together for those same ideals."_

Rukia slowly turned towards Ichigo in slight surprise. Ichigo was staring at Zangetsu with an indescribable expression on his face. She never knew that there was a much deeper reason for his protection and from the look on his face – he probably didn't either.

Ichigo's lips slowly moved as he spoke.

"Are you going to teach Rukia how to use bankai?" Ichigo asked quietly. All three of them turn to him, his face slightly rigid.

"_Do you have a problem with that, Ichigo-dono?"_ Shirayuki asked.

Ichigo averted his eyes slightly before looking back hesitantly. There was no doubt Rukia was going to end up hurting herself in the exercise.

"Do you think I won't be able to complete the training?" Rukia asked angrily as he slowly turned towards her to respond. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared up to his face. He averted from her gaze again.

"Well, it's just that…" He started. "Uh… it's..."

"Don't you believe in me?" Rukia asked with slight annoyance.

"No… it's not that…" Ichigo replied.

"Then… what is it?" Rukia asked softly.

"_Are you concerned for her safety?"_ Shirayuki asked.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly as she walked up to him. How many times did she have to tell him?

"I told you to stop concerning yourself with my safety!" Rukia said as she glared at him with a slight frown. She didn't like the vulnerable look that he gave her when he was worried. Shirayuki smiled as Rukia continued to frown while Ichigo continued to look away.

"_Both of you can learn something… and that is far more important…" _She said sternly as she turned to Zangetsu.

They both turned to her in surprise at her words.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"_She means it's time for training."_ Zangetsu said sternly. Shirayuki only nodded in agreement.

Zangetsu placed his hand down on the ground as Shirayuki raised her hand up. Black and white swords rained from the sky, planting into the ground with a large explosion of dust. Ichigo and Rukia both turned, looking around with shock.

"_Bankai is nothing compared to teamwork."_ Zangetsu said as he picked up a black sword, in a shape or a rapier. _"Both of you must learn how to coexist upon the battlefield."_

"_Or else, one will drag the other one down."_ Shirayuki finished as she walked up to a white sword of her own. _"Rukia-sama, I will teach you Bankai in due time. For now, let us be your guides…"_

As she picked up the sword, she clenched it in her hand. It became brittle and slowly whittled away into nothingness.

"_...For the moment, your hearts and wills are no stronger then this blade…"_

xxx

Back in Soul Society, Yamamoto-soutaichou sat out on a hill overlooking the old Academy training grounds. At his side was Ukitake, who was also watching the scenery before them. Both their faces held a serene look to them as they stared down at the old training grounds.

They both seemed to have been waiting for someone.

"Yama-ji!" Kyouraku said brightly as he walked up to them. Getting a slight glare from the general and Ukitake, he seemed completely unaffected as he continued to smile. Sitting down next to them, he laid back lazily against a nearby tree.

"I'm glad you finally decided to arrive, Shunsui." Yamamoto said briskly. He turned back to the training grounds. "I think you two know why I only called you two here, yes?"

Both captains nodded slowly in reply. The only time they get called out here was when there were important events to be discussed.

"This is about the captaincy exam, as well as the new threat, isn't it?" Ukitake asked, a tone of seriousness in his voice. Yamamoto nodded back in a solemn reply.

"You are right and wrong, Juushirou." Yamamoto said in a tired voice. "The exams are going to be something we'll all enjoy. I think you two experienced it first hand."

"Ah, I remember when we went through those exams." Kyouraku said fondly as he looked up in remembrance. "It was quite exciting, wasn't it Juushirou?"

Ukitake nodded in agreement.

"Only the top three will have the spots this time, so it'll be a lot different." Ukitake said with a smile. "Especially with Kurosaki-san taking part in it."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Kurosaki Ichigo had played a large role in the last war. It would please me to see him in a captain's position." Yamamoto said airily. "Even now, he has provided us with an insight on our new enemy. Without this information, we would have been much more vulnerable... And this brings me to my point, and why I have called both of you out here… I'm sure you both remember the 'Hollow King'."

Ukitake's smile quickly vanished.

"This 'Hollow King', do you also think…" Ukitake started hesitantly. The term used for such an entity had not crossed his mind every since he had left the academy so long ago.

"Yes, I believe they are referring to him." Yamamoto replied grimly. Kyouraku pulled down his hat, a small frown on his face as he hid his eyes.

"This is their 'King' to our 'King', is it not?" Kyouraku said with a grim expression.

Yamamoto nodded.

"Exactly right, Shunsui. Like light and darkness, there is always a balance in the world, spiritual or not. As we have the Royal Family and King of Soul Society, there is a similar aspect which is the Hollow King." Yamamoto started off. "Before the formation of the Gotei 13, or even the Shinigami Academy, the Royal Family had resided in the Soul Society. It was peaceful… until it invaded by the Hollow King."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"According to old scriptures, after the battle was over, the King of Soul Society could not completely defeat the Hollow King and thusly sealed away its power. After that, they left for the realm of the Royal Sanctum, for peace and security." He added. "Because they left Soul Society, we now have Central 46, the ones who relays their orders, and the Gotei 13, the ones who follow them."

Ukitake slowly turned towards the general, a look of slight curiosity in his eyes as he stared at the old man.

"Is the location of the seal known?" He asked quietly, as if though someone could overhear them. The general shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Everything is speculation at the moment, Juushirou." Yamamoto replied. "Though I was nearly killed by Aizen when he was after the King's Key, I am no longer the one in danger for knowing too much."

Both captains looked slightly put out.

"How about those conquistadores?" Kyouraku asked. "Have you received any new information about them?"

"As of right now, we know it's a faction of Vastro Lordes that Aizen couldn't bring to his side. According to new information, there are 5 leaders including the Visionary himself, and 5 Escudo's, the supporters." Yamamoto replied. "Urahara Kisuke and two ex-Espadas have been working to gain information. The latter have gained access to the Escudo ranks."

"I don't understand why they help us… after all, they are Hollows." Ukitake asked.

"There are far more important things then total dominance of an opposing enemy… what they risk is a war between factions of power in Hueco Mundo … and more importantly they risk the balance of the spiritual world…"

Both captains nodded in agreement. As much as both sides wanted to bring the fighting to an end, it was not meant to be that way. As there is light, there is dark, and as such, there will always be a constant rotation in the struggle for power. If one side took over the other, the balance would spiral into destruction…

"One more question Yama-ji… why didn't you hold a captain's meeting so you could explain this to everyone?" Kyouraku asked curiously.

"Information leaks easier then expected sometimes." Yamamoto said cautiously. "Especially in the state we are in now… We must always be careful."

The three continued to look back out in silence at the old training grounds. Peace never seemed to last long - not for any of them. They have always trusted their senses, having fought for so long. Having also lived far longer then most, they had wisdom beyond many of their peers. However, that wisdom was telling them something was going to happen.

Even Ichimaru Gin, as he looks out at the sky from the window of his prison, realizes something. His eyes are slightly open, and his normal grin is replaced by a slight grimace. Even in the place where his senses are bogged down by the reiatsu draining stones, there is a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something was going to happen soon.

* * *

x

x

x

Sorry, it was a pretty boring chapter wasn't it? The fight will commence next chapter.

Next chapter, "Heart of Sword" will be up in a few days.


	18. Heart of Sword

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH!

Here's the next chapter, and a first full chapter of action. I'm really hoping it came out the way I envisioned it, but most of all, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Kubo hasn't given us enough 2 on 2 fights, so I'm going to try one! Let the fight begin! As always, there may be slight grammar mistakes (I still have to fix up the ones in the old chapter) so enjoy! I hope those who love fluff will enjoy it too.

Ugh, finally able to update... that stupid glitch really pissed me off.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Heart of Sword_**

* * *

"_Show us the strength of your hearts with these swords."_ Shirayuki said as Ichigo and Rukia both stared at them. _"Strike with nothing but them and your resolve."_

"_Let's get started then, shall we?"_ Zangetsu said as both he and Shirayuki got into a stance.

Ichigo and Rukia both quickly stepped up to a sword of their own, simultaneously pulling them out with a large clang. They readied themselves, both turning to glance at one slightly before nodding.

No words were needed to be said, the only thing that mattered was the goal in front of them.

With a yell, Ichigo charged forward with Rukia following behind. Charging at their respective spirits, they both sent a powerful shockwave of power as steel clashed with steel. Both Shirayuki and Zangetsu were pushed back by the force, but their expression changed little - if at all.

Both Ichigo and Rukia grimaced as they pushed them back in a battle of strength.

With another yell, they both overpowered the block and started their chain of attacks. Though getting pushed back more and more, Zangetsu and Shirayuki blocked their attacks with ease. Their backs now against the wall, the both narrowed their eyes

Both shinigami gave one final swing, once again locking swords with their spirits.

"_Was that it?"_ Zangetsu said, slowly pushing up against Ichigo's sword. _"Is this all there is to your teamwork?"_

Ichigo's eyes widened as Zangetsu stepped to the side, letting both swords hit the ground with a clang as they both sunk into the ground. Putting his hand on Ichigo's sword, Zangetsu quickly jumped and spun around, sending a kick to his head. Ichigo ducked, but slowly turned as he figured out he was never the original target – it was Rukia.

"RUKIA!"

Rukia gasped as she was sent flying, the kick hitting low into her stomach. As Shirayuki was freed from the sword lock, she smiled as she pulled her hand back. Ichigo's eyes reflected the white blade as it came towards him.

"_Like a snowflake…"_

Ichigo jumped back, letting go of the sword to avoid the attempt to pierce him. Zangetsu quickly took advantage and crouched down. Jumping forward, he struck Ichigo hard in the open chest with his open palm. Rolling through the air, Ichigo landed with a crash, sliding on the ground.

"_They melt with the slightest touch…"_ Shirayuki finished.

Rukia slowly got her feet, and ran over to Ichigo. She was slightly shaken, but she wasn't too hurt. Ichigo on the other hand, coughed up some blood as he slowly stood up. Rukia's eyes widened in concern as he closed his eyes tightly, pain shooting through his body.

"Ichigo-"

He held up a hand to her.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." He said as he wiped the corner of his mouth. He picked up another sword as he slowly turned away.

"That's my line." Rukia said quietly as she gripped tighter on her sword. Ichigo turned to look at her, before his eyes widened. Standing behind her was Shirayuki, readying to pierce her. Reacting quickly, Ichigo jumped forward.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo quickly pushed Rukia out of the way, blocking Shirayuki's attack with his sword. Pushing Ichigo back, Shirayuki continued to stay on the offensive. In all his battles, Ichigo had never seen such elegance with the sword. Shirayuki used a one handed fighting style, her sword flashing quickly between attacks. The sword looked like it literally glowed as she continued to push him back.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia, having regained her bearings after being pushed roughly away, quickly jumped forward to join the fight. She never noticed the shadow above her.

"RUKIA! ABOVE YOU!" Ichigo yelled, as he blocked another attack.

Her eyes widened as she quickly jumped away, a large explosion resulting as Zangetsu dove into the spot where she would had been a few moments ago. Quickly flipping back up to her feet, she guarded herself as Zangetsu reappeared and sent a sword slicing over head.

"_The concern you have…"_ Zangetsu said as he pushed her back. _"It blinds you."_

Ichigo grimaced as he watched the two. Shirayuki's smile slowly vanished as she stared at him.

"_The concentration you lack…"_ She said as he quickly turned back to him. "_Will be your downfall."_ Slicing down hard, the sword in Ichigo's hand broke into two pieces. He quickly rolled away as she slashed at him, jumping back up to grab another sword. Shirayuki quickly gave chase.

Her eyes twinkled as he ignored her completely and ran over to Rukia with determination.

Rukia was having trouble as she fought Zangetsu. She was never good with swordsmanship but this man had a rough style of fighting, switching fighting styles on instinct – it was completely random where he would strike next. As Zangetsu raised his sword high for a vertical swing, Rukia's eyes perked up. An opening - she took the chance to swing hard at the open chest.

Zangetsu only blocked the sword with an open hand, crushing it with nothing more then a twist of his wrist. He brought the sword down, her eyes widening as she stood there defenseless.

Ichigo quickly jumped in and blocked it, following it up by knocking the sword out of Zangetsu's hand with a heavy swing. Swinging it back down to strike at Zangetsu, Shirayuki reappeared and stood before him with her sword held up to block.

Both Rukia and Zangetsu pulled out a sword simultaneously from the ground. As Zangetsu tried to attack Ichigo, Rukia blocked him. All four swords were crisscrossed in a mass of shaking steel.

With a large shattering, all four swords broke in unison.

Zangetsu's sword, which flew up a few moments ago from Ichigo's surprise attack, landed with a dull thud between all of them.

Ichigo jumped forward and grabbed it, swiping quickly at the two as they were defenseless. Zangetsu and Shirayuki both jumped away, quickly grabbing another sword in the process. Rukia grabbed a new sword of her own, readying herself next to Ichigo. They were both panting heavily, tired out from the recent battles.

Zangetsu and Shirayuki looked down at the two of them from atop two large boulders.

"_Looks like you two are slowly starting to learn."_ Zangetsu said, holding his sword up into the air.

"_But will it be enough to defeat us?" _Shirayuki added, as she pulled back her own.

Both of them jumped off and dove straight down with their blades flashing. Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped away as a large explosion formed underneath them. The ground cracked, forming a deep crater that was reminiscent of the one formed by Urahara and Ichigo so long ago.

The dust clouded their vision as they both looked around frantically while in the air. Two figures jumped out towards them, surprising them as they were backhanded. Both Ichigo and Rukia gasped in pain as they were sent hurtling down into the crevice of the crater.

Ichigo opened his eyes, grimacing as he found himself falling. His eyes shifted over to Rukia, widening as she was yet to regain consciousness. Grabbing her hand, he pushed his sword into the wall, slowing their decent down until they stopped. Ichigo panted as he held onto the sword with one hand, and Rukia in the other.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, narrowing them as she stared down. Looking up, she was surprised to see Ichigo, holding up both of them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she pushed her own sword into the wall to prop herself up. "Are you okay!?" She asked quickly, as she pulled herself up to his level. Ichigo wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her up as she pulled out her sword. Pushing it back in to support her weight, they both stared at one another.

They had never once been so close with their bodies touching so intimately. The temperatures in their faces were raising rapidly, their eyes not tearing away from one another.

"Uhh…"

"Ah…"

Ichigo quickly let go of her waist, using both hands to steady himself onto the wall. Rukia did the same, avoiding eye contact as they did so. They both cursed themselves for that slight moment of weakness. This was not time to be embarrassed about anything.

For a while, neither spoke.

"We're going to have to work together, if we want to beat Ossan and Shirayuki-san." Ichigo finally said, turning back over to her. Rukia turned back to him and nodded.

"Do you trust in me Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a smile. Ichigo slowly nodded back, a smirk forming on his face. He turned back to the wall, looking up as he prepared to jump.

"Ah, I trust you." He said softly.

"Promise me one thing though Ichigo." Rukia said as she turned to look up. "Don't hurt yourself for my sake."

Ichigo smiled before starting to pull out his sword from the wall.

"That's my line."

With that, they both jumped off, kicking from wall to wall in a blur of new found will and power.

Zangetsu and Shirayuki both turned in surprise as they as two figures flashed stepped behind them. Ichigo and Rukia both struck hard with an over head swing, causing both defenders to fall back. As Shirayuki and Zangetsu both retaliated with a strike of their own, Ichigo held up his sword, blocking both of them. It cracked slightly from the power of the strikes.

"Rukia! Now!"

Rukia ducked under, pulling her sword behind her. Though she was quick, both Shirayuki and Zangetsu jumped away at the last moment, avoiding a slash to their torsos. Both Ichigo and Rukia ran towards Zangetsu, with Ichigo picking up another sword in his free hand as they ran.

With a yell, he threw the nearly broken sword at Zangetsu, the latter bringing up his sword quickly to intercept it. As the impact shattered the thrown sword, Zangetsu narrowed his eyes as Rukia and Ichigo took advantage of the distraction to strike. From the corner of his eye, Shirayuki was still heading back over to the battle field.

There were clashes of steel as they pushed him back. Rukia yelled as she sliced at him horizontally, shattering the sword as it collided with his left hand. He brought down his sword to slice her, only to have her pulled away at the last second.

Ichigo had pulled Rukia away by her arm, spinning his body around as he struck out at Zangetsu with his sword. While in the air, Rukia quickly pulled another sword out from the ground. Ichigo spun her back around, pulling Rukia forward and back into the battle. Using the momentum, she hit him hard with an overhead swing, shattering his sword.

Shirayuki finally reappeared, stepping in front of Zangetsu. She blocked their follow up attacks as Zangetsu picked up another sword. In a flurry of blades, Zangetsu and Shirayuki were once again loosing ground.

This time, it was different.

Ichigo and Rukia were moving together fluidly, switching targets and attacks in synchronization. No longer burdened by their emotions and fully concentrated, their full power had slowly surfaced. Their attacks struck from high and low, and they defended each other as well as themselves.

The tables had turned... and the battle was about to end.

With a yell from both sides, all four swords crossed in the air, each of them giving a final swing from their blades. Slowly, the blades of Shirayuki and Zangetsu cracked, an explosion forming as Ichigo and Rukia both strained their power into it, finally striking down.

They both panted as the dust finally cleared.

Nothing remained in the new crater besides two swords. Zangetsu and Shirayuki were back into the forms of their swords, the both of them planted into the ground before them. A minor sparkle seemingly gleamed off both of the swords, seemingly glowing in pride.

Their hilt wraps were wrapped gently around each other.

* * *

x

x

x

I hope everyone enjoyed that, more things will be explained in the next chapter, working title of 'Date'. What does the title infer? Will Rukia gain Bankai? Or will i drag it out before then?

ONLY I KNOW!


	19. Date

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!

Here's the chapter, sorry it took so long. I have exams and stuff this finish the past two weeks, so I haven't had time to write much at all. Anyways, the entire plan is to break off for a little humor and fluff, before taking a breath and diving into the thick of the story. I hope everyone enjoys hows it's written, I've felt relatively lifeless for a while now... so damn tired! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and the grammatical and spelling errors.

I'll answer reviews next chapter, when I have more time!

FIX: Slight error.

x

x

x

* * *

**_ Date_**

* * *

The fight was over, and both Ichigo and Rukia panted heavily as they stared at the two swords in the ground. Ichigo fell on one knee, seemingly having strained more of his body then Rukia had. Running over to him quickly to help him up, they both turned as Shirayuki's voice resounded through the training ground, seemingly resonating around them.

"_Rest for the next few of days… the both of you have learned a valuable lesson… soon… we shall speak of Bankai…"_

The voice faded away as both Ichigo and Rukia walked slowly back up to their swords, their wraps slowly falling away from another. As Rukia unsealed her sword, she slowly placed it back into her sheath. Meanwhile, Zangetsu seemingly wrapped itself as Ichigo slowly slid it back into place on his back.

"Let's go Rukia…"

As he took a few steps forward, he stumbled slightly. Rukia caught him again, placing his arm around her shoulder. Though they didn't get cut, Ichigo had suffered a large hit to his chest. The pain was finally getting to him after all the adrenaline drained out after the fight.

"Ugh…" Rukia groaned lightly as she adjusted him.

Rukia was going to put Ichigo on a diet.

"Ow-" Ichigo yelled as she roughly held him up awkwardly. "Mah… can't you be a little bit gentler?"

"Don't be idiotic." Rukia said, slightly miffed. "I'm helping you after all." She added as she pulled on his arm.

Once again, their bodies were close. They both stared at one another, that familiar feeling of embarrassment rising back into their face. Without another glance at one another, they slowly started to trudge back to the ladder.

The thoughts of the battle rang through their heads, especially that of Rukia. Could she really find the strength to fight and defeat Shirayuki when the time came to do so? Bankai… she never thought she would have ever come to so close.

Especially with the help of the stubborn idiot she was holding.

"That was a great training exercise, wasn't it Ichigo… We won after all…" Rukia said quietly as they prepared to climb. Ichigo gripped her shoulder lightly, a smirk growing on his face as he continued to look away.

"Yeah… because you fought together with me… by my side…"

With an unseen smile from her, they headed back up stairs.

Soon enough, they had gone back to the Kurosaki household. Naturally, there was the normal greeting from Isshin, and the normal dinner time activities. As they lay in bed that night, they both fell fast asleep quickly. Fatigue had quickly shut them down, and they slept dreamlessly as the next day came.

xxx

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he turned to his window. Sliding it open with droopy eyes, he stared out at the clear sky. What a beautiful day…

"GOOD MORNING!! ICHIGOOO!!"

Ichigo's droopy eyes widened as his father swung down from the roof and into his window with a kick. Flying into the opposite wall from the kick, he slowly slid to the ground with a dull thud. Rukia instantly sat up, a look of confusion on her face, her pupils barely showing under her heavy lids.

"What's going on?" She said softly as she rubbed her eyes. Ichigo flew across the room, placing both hands on his father's neck as he was about to respond. Ichigo grimaced as he began to choke his father.

"STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY NECK EVERY MORNING!!"

Rukia only sighed as she got out of bed and headed down stairs. She was not going to be able to sleep in, at least not today.

"ISN'T THERE ANY PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE!?"

"WE HAVE TWO MINORS, MY SON! YOU AND RUKIA-CHAN CAN'T JUST GO HAVING-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T FINISH THAT!!"

"They're at it again, aren't they?" Karin asked as Rukia walked in with a slight scowl. Nodding in reply, she sat down, thanking Yuzu as she passed her breakfast to her.

"Well, at least it provides a sure fire way to wake up." Rukia said, taking a bite out of her toast. They both looked up as the thumping and yelling continued up stairs. All three of them sighed.

"Their breakfast will get cold." Yuzu said as she wiped her hands on her apron. Another thump caught their attention, all three of them looking back up. Karin looked non-chalantly back to her breakfast.

"It's been more then a month since they saw each other." Karin said, rather thoughtlessly. "Let them bond."

More crashing and yelling were heard as the two men rolled down the stairs and straight into the living room. All three girls stared at them as they were punching each other silly, the advantage shifting randomly between the two men.

"No need to fret my son! There is always adoption!" Isshin yelled as Ichigo pushed his foot against his face.

"Stop saying I'm impotent!!" Ichigo yelled, red as a tomato as he kicked him away. Isshin leaped on top of him.

"Even with protection-" Isshin pointed out as he started a choke hold on his son.

"Don't you dare say it-" Ichigo interrupted angrily as he fought off the hold.

"The chances are actually higher-" Isshin continued before Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach. The shot made him stop mid sentence. Did this guy ever shut up!?

"I said stop-"

"When it comes to teenage conception-"

With a throbbing nerve, Ichigo threw a heavy punch, sending Isshin flying into the other wall with a loud crash.

Rukia had a blank look on her face as she turned back to her breakfast. She wasn't sure what they were yelling about. However, Karin had a look of disgust on her face while Yuzu tried hard not to blush. She quickly shook her head as she turned to Rukia.

"Are you two planning to train today again?" Yuzu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, not today." Rukia said as she looked up. "We were planning to rest a few days before we continue."

"What do you guys plan on doing today then?" Yuzu asked brightly as she sat down. Rukia looked up in thought while Karin seemingly remained uninterested. The fight in the living room had start up again.

"Nothing really." Rukia replied blankly. Yuzu's eyes brightened as she leaned in closer.

"Why don't you two go to the mall today?" Yuzu asked. "We never got to buy all that many clothes!"

Rukia smiled lightly.

"I don't have the money to buy more." She replied.

"I'm sure Ichi-nii wouldn't mind paying." Yuzu said with a bright smile. Rukia's eyes instantly brightened.

Now that was more like it.

"I'll go ask him right now!" Rukia added brightly as she got up.

Just as Ichigo was about to send another punch to his father, he stopped as he felt something grip onto his arm. Turning around, he stared in surprise as Rukia's smug face was staring back.

"We're heading out, so get dressed Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo gave her a look like she was crazy. She turned to Isshin, with the brightest smile she could muster. "He promised to take me shopping today!"

"Wait- WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled as he was pulled upstairs.

Isshin's face brightened, seemingly forgetting all about the brawl. Giving his son the thumbs up, he started to jump about in happiness. Ichigo scowled angrily, trying hard to fight off Rukia's grip. Feeling her nails slowly dig into his arm, he let himself be dragged back to his room to get ready for the horrid day ahead. Some start of a day this was…

He didn't even get to eat breakfast.

xxx

Later that day, he regretted it even more when they were finally done. Hungry and tired, Ichigo now carryied bags that nearly weighed as much as himself, and his wallet now substantially lighter. Rukia was walking childishly besides him, humming a tune happily as he struggled to keep up the bags.

"Want to help with the bags?" Ichigo asked in annoyance. Rukia only smiled as she turned to him, shaking a finger at him.

"You know the gentleman has to carry the bags for the lady." She said knowingly. "I read that in a -"

"I don't see a lady- OOF!" Ichigo's sentence was cut off by an elbow to his stomach. Rukia frowned lightly as continued to walk ahead of him. Ichigo sighed as he followed along, scowling all the way.

Suddenly Rukia stopped.

"Oi, what are you stopping for?" Ichigo asked as he stopped beside her, wondering what she was staring at. Staring in the same direction, Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

Suddenly, his wallet was screaming out for mercy.

"I-ta-li-an." Rukia said as she slowly pronounced the words on the sign. She turned to Ichigo with a curious look. "Can we get something to eat here? I heard these places were really good."

"No." Ichigo said flatly, getting an indignant look from Rukia. Gripping his arm, she started to pull him into the restaurant. Holding on to a telephone pole as if his life counted on it, he struggled to keep the bags in hand at the same time.

"Can't we get a hamburger!? Or some ramen!?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Come on! Don't be cheap!" Rukia yelled as she pulled.

"You're not getting me in there!" Ichigo yelled with a tone of finality in his voice. Rukia's eyes narrowed, as if a challenge was placed in front of her.

"If you say so… Ichigo…"

Meaningless to say, in five minutes flat, they were sitting at a table; Ichigo scowling angrily as Rukia looked happily over the menu. However, they weren't the only ones with Italian food on their mind.

"I can't wait! Spaghetti and meatballs in mayo and syrup!"

The girls group consisting of Orihime, Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryou, and Tatsuki had also decided on Italian for lunch that day. As they walked near the restaurant, Tatsuki slowly turned towards the window, hoping there were seats available so they wouldn't have to wait. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her forehead as she stared at the sight before her.

"Hey guys… is that Ichigo and Kuchiki over there?" She asked with slight doubt.

Ichigo and Rukia had both finished ordering, with two plates of spaghetti none the less. The girls outside all quickly hid on the side of a bush, the only one being reluctant was Tatsuki herself. With slight blushes on their faces, they watched as the food finally arrived for the two of them.

"Ah, a meatball dropped on the table." Rukia said as she pointed to it. Ichigo picked it up with his fork and placed it on her plate.

"You take it, the table's probably dirty." He said with a smirk. Rukia glared at him, before picking it back up and placing back onto his plate.

"No, I insist you eat it. The dirt in it should make you less fat." She said with a smirk of her own. Ichigo glared back at her.

This means war.

"Awww! They're passing food to each other!" Chizuru said as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "Even though I'm against this type of coupling, it's so romantic!!"

"I must remember this!" Ryou said, her nose in her book as she scribbled down every detail.

"WRITE! WRITE!" Mahana yelled ecstatically.

Ichigo and Rukia were still fighting, until they both decided to leave the meatball hidden away in a napkin. Even if it was a waste of food, neither side showed it was going to give in any time soon. There was peace again… at least for now…

"You're going to pay for half of this." Ichigo said blankly, not even looking up from his food. Rukia swiftly kicked him under the table, getting only a slight reaction as Ichigo grimaced in pain. She smiled at him.

"No." She replied flatly. With another scowl from Ichigo, the kicks continued.

Outside, Orihime and Chizuru both squealed loudly this time as they hugged one another.

"THEY'RE PLAYING FOOTSIE!"

Ryou continued her frantic writing, while Michiru continued looking on, red faced. Mahana seemed to be on level with the other two girls. Tatsuki meanwhile, tried to look uninterested. This was something private and personal; they didn't have a right to spy on them. That however, was easier said then done.

"Oi, doesn't the man usually have to pay for the girl?" Rukia said, as she pointed her forked meatball menacingly at him. Ichigo scowled lightly as he stared at her.

"Only when the man is treating a _lady_!" He retorted angrily. Rukia's eyes only narrowed more.

Oh really?

Tatsuki snapped out of her stupor as she stared at them. Were they about to do… what she thought they were going to do? Was her mind deceiving her?

"Is she about to feed him?" She asked quietly to no one in particular.

They watched as Rukia 'fed' the meatball into Ichigo's mouth.

"Yep…" She said rather stupidly, not believing her own eyes. She felt like she had to get out of there immediately. "Everyone let's leave them alone. Let's go!"

"But… it's getting to the good part!" Chizuru groaned. Tatsuki pulled her (flailing to stay) and Ryou away, the latter still writing furiously in her small notebook. Orihime perked up and followed them, waving as she fought to keep up. Mahana soon followed after, a disappointed look on her face.

"Wait up! Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled.

Michiru was left alone, staring at the two with the same blush on her face. Soon enough, Tatsuki returned, and quickly pulled her away.

Some lunch they had, exciting but not in the least filling.

xxx

Ichigo had turned away from the table to slowly down the meatball. Rukia had freaking stuffed it in his mouth! Just to shut him up! What the hell was wrong with her!?

"I have to say though…" She said, ignoring Ichigo's violent reaction to being force fed. "This is really good... I really like it…"

Ichigo looked up, slightly surprised.

"You know…" He started as he turned back to her. "You're just like any other girl in some ways..."

Rukia gave him a questioningly look. She didn't know if that was a complement or complaint.

"You like going shopping, and you like to go out to new places to eat." Ichigo said as he stared at her.

"Is that bad?" Rukia asked, with a slightly miffed look.

"Not really." Ichigo replied, the smallest hint of a smile forming on his face. Rukia could only reply in the same fashion.

"Could we do this again sometime?" Rukia added curiously.

"Ah, definitely." He replied with a smirk. Though it was a rough and slightly painful lunch, he had actually enjoyed it. Rukia smiled brightly at him, heading off to the bathroom before they would leave. Ichigo opened the check book and stared down at the bill. His eyes widened as he let out a groan of annoyance...

Do this again...?

"Definitely not ever again!"

* * *

x

x

x

Alright there's the chapter for you.

Next few chapters are slowly being written, but I should get quicker updates up over the holidays.


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

Here's the next chapter, I have to stop writing them so short. I always plan out about 6 pages of material, but I think I'll up that to around 7 or 8 from now on. I'll just have to see. As always, enjoy! There will be humor in the start but take a breath as we dive back into the story. There may be minor spelling errors here and there.

x

x

x

* * *

**_The Calm Before the Storm_**

* * *

It was just less then a week before Ichigo and Rukia had to return to Soul Society. Ichigo had never felt so relaxed before, but tense at the same time. No signs of danger were shown during their time in the real world, and the days went by rather quickly. Ever since her original abduction by Renji and her brother, Rukia had never actually spent so much time with Ichigo in the living world since then.

The plan today was to visit some old friends before resuming their training. The few days of rest was fun and all but nothing like that ever lasts long for either of them. It was still a refreshing change of pace.

"Hurry up idiot! Class is going to start soon!"

Or rather, it was refreshing to have the same pace back in their lives.

"Shut up! I wasn't the one who promised to go back today! I also wasn't the one hogging the bathroom!" Ichigo yelled loudly as he ran up along side Rukia.

"I can't come outside looking like you!" She replied angrily.

"What- HEY! What is that suppose to mean!?" Ichigo retorted with a scowl on his face. "Hey! Stop running away!"

Rukia smirked as she picked up her pace. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"HEY!! LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!!"

xxx

Ichigo and Rukia both slowly peer into the classroom, their heads barely showing threw the window of the sliding door. They were late, and Ochi-sensei had already started her lecturing. They were planning to enjoy visit their old classmates, but avoid the teacher.

And it was for good reason.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Kuchiki, how nice of you to visit us!" Ochi-sensei said, sliding the door open. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at her blankly. Ichigo's mouth slowly unhinged from his mouth. He knew this was going to happen.

"Please! Living in America for nearly two months surely improved your English!" She added with a smile, speaking in fluent English. The rest of the class looked at them expectantly.

Ichigo and Rukia had absolutely no idea what she was saying. Screw it; he was going to have to wing it with what he knew.

"Ah… ha- Yes! Ms. Ochi!" Ichigo said dumbly, a fake grin on his face. "We come back to see friends!"

She smiled at him before turning to Rukia.

"How are you? Ms. Kuchiki?" She asked.

Ichigo gulped; Rukia had enough trouble with modern Japanese. She knew almost no English. There was no way she was going to act her way out of this one.

"Eh-"

Luckily, the bell rung just then.

xxx

A very long sigh came from Ichigo's mouth as he sat at the rooftop with the guys a little later. That was an extremely close call. He could only blame his father, since he was the one who made such a poor excuse. That was only more of a reason to beat him up for trying to kill him all the time.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled as he popped out of nowhere. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin. "Where's beautiful Kuchiki-san!?"

Ichigo sighed again in slight relied. Rukia was dragged off by the girls earlier, and from the look of her face, she seemed pretty happy about being around them again. However, Keigo wasn't too happy at all.

"Obviously not here." Ichigo replied, taking a bite of his bun.

"NOOOooooooo!"

As Keigo cried in the corner, Mizuiro moved up to Ichigo. Ichigo slowly winced as he noticed the evil glint in his eyes, contradicting the innocent look he held.

"So… I heard you went on a date with Kuchiki-san…"

Ichigo's eyes bulged as he started to cough violently.

Down in the garden area, Rukia was also coughing violently that exact moment. Orihime patted her on the back as she continued to cough. Looking back up with wide eyes, she turned back to Mahana. She had just asked her the most peculiar question.

"Er… date?" She asked incredulously. She had read many of those in her manga. It was those romantic outings that couples always went out to do.

"Yeah, we saw you with Kurosaki that one time at the Italian restaurant." Mahana said with smile. Rukia's eyes widened.

"What!? It's all a big misunder-"

"It was so romantic! You guys were playing footsie!" Orihime exclaimed, clutching onto her hands with stars in her eyes. Rukia smiled as she tried to explain.

"Wait-"

"You fed him too! That was so great!" Mahana yelled as Tatsuki put a hand to her forehead. This was getting out of hand. Rukia continued to try explaining before turning to Mahana quickly. Her eyes were wide.

"I WHAT?!"

Back with Ichigo, he was also having the same problem. Except right in his face were a crying Keigo, and a smiling Mizuiro. He really did not like how the topic had gone so out of control.

"How dare you steal MY Kuchiki-san!?" He yelled dramatically. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched while everyone else took it as the norm.

Keigo hadn't changed one bit.

"So… second base… third base…" Mizuiro said innocently as he counted his fingers. Ichigo's face flushed a bright red.

"None damn it! We're not-"

"Oh ho, quite a shy boy aren't we Kurosaki-" Ishida interjected as his glasses gleamed. Chad remained silent, but the amusement was clear on his face.

"Shut up Ishida!" Ichigo yelled.

"I also expected more." Chad said simply.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo's mouth nearly dropped as he yelled that. First Ishida and now Chad… did they really enjoy watching him suffer?

Both Ichigo and Rukia at that moment seemed like they were about to explode.

xxx

They were fuming as they both left the school, their friends waving them off. They didn't even acknowledge each other as they stomped off for the gate. Some day they had, it was one of the most embarrassing moments for the both of them. Worse off, neither had been able to explain it!

"Hey! Use protection!" Mizuiro yelled loudly. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Remember! Take the relationship in steps." Mahana and Ryou both yelled out. Rukia's eyebrow twitched this time.

The crowd of friends only continued to wave as the couple stomped off.

"You think we over did it?" Ishida asked, turning to Chad. Chad only grunted in reply.

As soon as both Ichigo and Rukia were out of sight of their friends, they slowly turned to one another. Their red faces were nearly the same hue as they glared angrily at each other. They both knew why that happened the way it did. It was only right that only one person took the blame for all of it.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" They both yelled angrily, butting their heads angrily with each other.

The argument continued all the way to the shop.

xxx

Ichigo and Rukia were both still fuming by the time they reached Urahara Shoten. Even as the shopkeeper greeted them with a smile on his face, it disappeared quickly as they both stormed past him. Wide-eyed at the event, his hat tilted forward comically as Tessai peered in from around the corner.

"Manager…" Tessai asked.

"Ha…?" Urahara asked as he continued to stare.

"You felt it too, right?" Tessai added. All he got in reply was a numb nod.

The anger being radiated from the both of them was as strong as a captain's reiatsu…

Soon, Ichigo and Rukia were standing back in the middle of the training grounds. Ichigo placed Zangetsu into the ground, forcing reiatsu into it. Rukia quietly watched, as she herself didn't know how to materialize Shirayuki.

"Is this how you do it?" Rukia asked, breaking the silence. She tried to imitate him.

"Ah, just force some reiatsu into it." Ichigo said, slowly turning to her.

Rukia nodded, narrowing her eyes.

The effect was almost immediate as a white swirl of reiatsu radiated from her sword. Zangetsu did the same, except with a black swirl of reiatsu. Ichigo glanced at her in surprise, noticing her own surprised expression as well. As the black and white swirl mixed together for a moment, both figures slowly appeared next to each other.

Both Zangetsu and Shirayuki stood before them once again.

"_Surprised, Rukia-sama?"_ Shirayuki asked, a smile on her face. _"As long as my spirit is willing, you can call me out anytime."_

Rukia remained silent, the look still slightly plastered on her face. Shirayuki couldn't help letting out a small laugh.

"_Shall I teach you Bankai?"_ She added with an even bigger smile.

"Yes! Please!" Rukia said, bowing.

Ichigo turned away. He wasn't going to involve himself. She wanted this, and he had learned last time that there were times to protect, and times to let things go.

"Ah… I'll go train with Zangetsu then…" He said quietly as Rukia turned towards him. He glanced back at her. "Don't you dare get hurt, Rukia."

Rukia smiled lightly at him.

"I won't, fool." She said, getting a smile from him in return. Just as Ichigo turned away, Zangetsu stepped in front of him.

"_Not so fast, Ichigo."_ Zangetsu placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, surprising him. His eyes were glaring at him rather darkly.

"_It seems though… Ichigo-dono will be needed for your trial…"_ Shirayuki said as she stepped up. Both Ichigo and Rukia both turned towards her. They both held a look of confusion on their faces.

"_Are you two willing to risk everything?"_ Zangetsu asked, his voice soft but firm. Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another for a moment, before both nodding in unison.

"_Excellent."_ Shirayuki said softly, placing her hand on the ground.

"_Way of binding one… Restrain…"_ Zangetsu whispered, barely audible to Ichigo himself.

Ichigo suddenly froze as Zangetsu pulled his hand away. He couldn't move, not even one finger. Zangetsu just used a binding spell on him, and Rukia was only staring at him with slight confusion on her face. Shirayuki then raised her hands, seemingly releasing reiatsu into the vicinity.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, noticing his look.

"Oi! What's going on-" Ichigo couldn't even finish the sentence, as ice began to form on his feet. Rukia's eyes widened in surprised.

"ICHIGO!"

She ran forward, only to have Zangetsu step in front of her. The ice was already casing Ichigo up to his torso and he grimaced as it went past his neck. Closing his eyes, it fully consumed him, burying him in a large block of ice. Zangetsu slowly dissipated, seemingly giving Rukia a look of encouragement before doing so.

Rukia quickly turned to Shirayuki.

"What's the meaning of this-" Her eyes widened, reflecting the white blade that came towards her. Jumping away at the last second, she slid on the ground as she came to a halt. Looking up, she was surprised to see the sword form of Shirayuki in front of her, planted into the ground.

"_Three days…"_ Shirayuki said as the exact same sword formed at her hands. "_That is how much time you have to defeat me. You can rest and heal when ever you need be, but remember…"_

She turned to Ichigo, who was frozen in a block of ice.

"_You only have three days…Ichigo-dono shall remain trapped in the ice for the duration… living in a nightmare…" _

She turned back to her, readying her stance. Rukia did the same, narrowing her eyes as she did so.

"_If you fail… the ice will shatter… and the man of your heart…"_

Rukia's eyes widened.

"…_Will cease to exist."_

* * *

x

x

x

Ooooooo cliffie.

So begins the dive into training, and the dive into Ichigo's nightmare.


	21. The Rain That Starts Again

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH.

After Christmas update, hopefully everyone had a good one. The training chapters, as well as Ichigo's 'nightmare' will start in the mini arc. I actually don't know how some of you will take the idea of this being Ichigo's nightmare, but I wanted it to somewhat symbolic. I've intended to do it like this since the beginning, and I hope it works out the way I wanted it to in the end. The Escudo will make an appearance soon also, I promise that much. Anyways, onto the chapter. There may be grammar/spelling mistakes.

x

x

x

* * *

**_The Rain That Starts Again_**

* * *

White swords clashed in a flurry of steel and elegance. Flash stepping accordingly, they blocked and attacked at every free opportunity, yet neither of them had the upper hand during the initial engagement.

Rukia was never strong with the sword, and Shirayuki knew that. Her best ability was to combine her swordsmanship with her exceptional kidou, and that was yet to have been seen. However, she was not going to allow such free time to allow an incantation. Rukia was going to have to fight smart.

Soon the distance between them lengthened as they both stepped away from one another.

Shirayuki smirked as she surveyed Rukia's expression. Her face was rigid, and her stance was extremely aggressive. That was going exactly how she had planned it. If it continues accordingly, then she knew both of them would learn an incredibly valuable lesson after the training was done and over with.

Rukia on the other hand, was not so ecstatic. Her entire body nearly shook as she gripped onto her sword. Her knuckles were white from the pressure she was exerting onto the grip. Her violet eyes were narrowed and bright with killing instinct. Rukia's determination and anger was apparent in every one of those aspects.

Both women held out their swords, creating rifts in the ground.

"Tsugi no mai… HAKUREN!"

The blasts of ice blasted from both swords, the echoing of the command filling the training hall. The waves of ice were dead even, neither taking down the other as both fought for dominance. It was a beautiful whirlpool of crystal, swirling and crashing in every which way before a resulting total silence.

The blasts nearly reformed the land around them into something totally different, ice fragments layered around in various spots.

"_Your will is strong… I am very pleased to see that…"_ Shirayuki said as she twirled her sword in one hand. She took a stance as a smile quickly formed on her face.

Rukia's frown only deepened as she stared back.

"_But is it strong enough to save him?"_

Rukia's eyes narrowed even more when Shirayuki pointed her sword at Ichigo. They were far away from where he was cased, but Rukia knew Shirayuki was taunting her. She didn't understand all the emotions that was fueling her that moment, but she knew one thing for sure. They were all telling her one thing, and that was to win no matter what the cost of victory was.

Even if the cost, was her own life.

Rukia charged straight ahead, her foot crushing small ice shards as she dragged her sword along the ground. Shirayuki prepared to block as Rukia swung upward in a wide arc, bringing dust up along with it. A wild sound of steel clashing was heard as they swords made contact with one another. As the swords were locked, the dust slowly cleared. Shirayuki stared sternly as she found two fingers in front of her face.

"Way of destruction two… Byakurai…" Rukia said menacingly.

Shirayuki quickly flash stepped away as the white lightning flashed straight towards her. Nearly having no time to react, Rukia flashed stepped behind her and prepared to slice her in half. Blocking again, Rukia stared at her in surprise, shocked at the reaction speed. Shirayuki took advantage and sent her flying to the ground with a heavy push.

Rukia rolled on the ground a few times before she pushed her sword into it. Sliding far back, but now back onto her feet, she came to a stop. Her head was lowered as she started to breathe heavily, various scratches already showing on her body.

"…Ha… ha…." Rukia was breathing slowly but heavily as she slowly looked up.

Shirayuki was impressed. Rukia had used a smokescreen effect from the dust to create a distraction. Then she attacked with a low level, but extremely dangerous kidou attack. That wasn't all; she followed it up quickly with an attack to her blindside.

However, Rukia had underestimated her speed.

"_Very impressive."_ Shirayuki said brightly.

This time, Shirayuki charged. The clashes of swords started up once again as they each flashed stepped to keep up with one another. The advantage seemingly switched from one side to another as they appeared and reappeared in several places. Shirayuki pushed Rukia back before pointing out her sword.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_

Rukia's eyes widened as the wave of ice flew towards her with incredible speed. Holding out her sword in front of her, she grimaced as she fought to block the ice. As the attack stopped, her eyes widened as she looked behind her. She noticed she was never the original target. It was the area behind her.

It was a trap. All the ice had formed a small cave behind her, trapping her.

"…_Hakuren…"_

Another ice wave came at Rukia, closing the entrance and encasing the entire thing in ice. Shirayuki stared at the resulting formation as the wisps of cold air finally dissipated. She smiled as nothing was shown inside the ice.

Rukia had managed to get away with a quick flash step, but she was not unscathed. Her left arm was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"That was close…" Rukia whispered as she clutched onto her arm. She shook it roughly as she smashed her arm against a nearby rock, shaking the ice off. She shivered as she felt her frost bitten arm, the chill filling her entire body. Her eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her.

"_Some no mai, Tsukishiro…"_

She barely had enough time to jump away as a large pillar of ice formed where she once stood. Staring in amazement, she pulled her sword defensively out in front of her. Rukia had never perfected that type of speed and usage with either of her attacks. Shirayuki was using them perfectly.

And she knew she was going to have to learn to as well if she was going to pass.

As the pillar of ice cracked, Shirayuki was no longer in sight. Rukia quickly turned around and blocked an attack that was aimed for her back side. Rukia grimaced as she blocked blow for blow, but fatigue was slowly getting to her. As they separated, Rukia slid back, falling on one knee.

"_Are you tired?"_ Shirayuki asked, a stern expression on her face. _"Should we stop?"_

Rukia had a defiant look on her face as she continued to stare back.

"No… I wish to continue." She said as she shakily rose to her feet.

Shirayuki closed her eyes in contemplation, but a smile graced her face as she slowly opened them. Those blue irises pierced violet ones as an ominous aura surrounded them.

"_Very well then."_ She finished.

Pulling her sword back, another wave of ice came once again, seemingly a tidal wave as it crashed all around. Rukia jumped up at the last second, grimacing as she jumped around to avoid the ice. She gasped as a small part of it caught part of her foot, rooting her to the large wave of ice.

A small shadow caught her attention as she looked up. Shirayuki was diving down towards her with incredible speed, her blade flashing dangerously as it closed in to pierce her.

"Shit!" Rukia yelled. There wasn't going to be enough time to pull out. She quickly took aim at the wave of ice with her hand.

The flash of white that was once Shirayuki, crashed into Rukia and the large wave of ice with an explosive boom, sending dust and ice fragments flying around randomly.

The ice of Ichigo's prison reflected the explosion with great clarity. The explosion did not seem to disturb his prison or his sleeping expression. However, he was waking up in his own unconscious world… the one where Shirayuki had called…

…A nightmare…

xxx

It was pure darkness all around, and Ichigo felt like his eye lids were glued tightly together. The smallest amount of light started to penetrate the darkness, seemingly calling out to him.

"Uh…" Ichigo groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes, sunlight slowly reflecting off his amber irises as they adjusted. Confused and nauseous, he slowly propped himself on his arms to look around. He quickly placed a hand to his head, as it throbbed rather painfully. It slowly dissipated as he relaxed his body.

His eyes widened as he stared around him.

"This place… is my room…" Ichigo said as he looked around. "What… why… am I here?"

He quickly turned over to the other side of the room where Rukia's bed would have been.

"Rukia!?"

The bed wasn't there, and as he looked beneath him, he found his old bed there. Everything was how it was, nearly six months ago. He didn't understand what was going on. All he remembered was the bankai training… and getting frozen… but… Where was Rukia?

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin flew in through the door, kicking him in the face. "YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

"What- OW!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

"You've been unconscious for a day now! I'm glad you finally woke up!"

Ichigo quickly jumped up and grabbed his father by the shirt collar.

"What's going on? Did she pass her bankai training?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"Bankai? Training?" Isshin replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Old man… Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowed. Isshin gave him a look of confusion, one of the few times he actually did look confused.

"Rukia?" Isshin asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Letting go of him, Ichigo rushed over to the closet and slowly opened it. The futon remained undisturbed inside. He brought it up to his face, sniffing it slowly. His eyes narrowed as he found not a single trace of reiatsu ever had been on it. He couldn't feel her presence at all, not here, not anywhere.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Wait! What's wrong?" Isshin yelled as Ichigo ran out of the room. Isshin only gave a lop-sided grin as Ichigo went out of sight. "Is Rukia his teddy bear or something?"

With the voices of the twins downstairs, he quickly swung open the door to their room. His eyes widened as only their beds remained there.

"…"

Ichigo quickly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Opening the sink and letting the water flow, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was breathing heavily as he did, the glass reflecting his confusion and his fear.

"What the hell is going on?" He said softly, as he brought his hands through the water. Splashing his face, he tried to calm himself down.

His father didn't remember who Rukia was. There was no trace of her.

"This… has to be a dream…" Ichigo told himself as he snatched a towel from the rack. It knocked over a cup, shattering on the floor. Ichigo cursed at his own clumsiness. As he bent down to pick it up a shard, he winced as it cut into him.

Blood flowed freely from the wound.

This wasn't a dream. The pain was all too real, and everything was all too real. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stood there, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. The date on the calendar suggested it was that very same day after he had met her at school, six months before.

Was this some sick form of time travel? Was he sent back in time? Was everything before now… just a dream then? Was this some sort of sick joke? Was everything… Soul Society… Hueco Mundo… Rukia… just an illusion?

But if it was time travel… he would have been able to sense her… he would be able to feel her nonetheless… was everything… his memories…was it just an illusion?

He slowly stepped downstairs, being happily greeted by his sisters. Yuzu and Karin both looked at him with confusion as he sat down at the table.

"You're finally awake." Yuzu said happily as she ran up to his side. "You've been unconscious since that accident downtown. Dad said you suffered a concussion."

He felt his head, his expression not changing. Did he really just… imagine a hollow attacking downtown that time? Did he really just imagine… Rukia?

"Do you two… remember Rukia?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Both girls glanced at one another before looking back at him.

"No… I don't recall anyone by that name…" Karin said cautiously. "Ichi-nii… are you sure you're all right?"

Ichigo nodded, his eyes narrowing as he stared down coldly at his breakfast. Just what the hell was going on? He didn't understand it! Everything was how it should be… normal… but everything felt out of place…

It was normal…

This was normal…

Everything was normal…

The world was normal…

But this world… was a world without Rukia…

* * *

x

x

x

As I figure it, normal (materialized) Bankai training should be slow and steady with the Zanpakutou making the training choices. It should be noted however, the link between Zangetsu and Shirayuki is pretty unspoken, such as the link between Ichigo and Rukia. It will be different. Will she be able to complete the assignment before her?

Or will Ichigo perish inside his nightmare? Next chapter, 'World Without You'


	22. World Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Here's the next chapter. Don't have much to say about it, just watch out for any errors that might be there. I'll respond to a couple of reviews since I have time.

**Becky**- I appreciate your reviews, and thanks for liking the concept of the nightmare. The story is actually planned to go even deeper as soon as the main storyline comes back into play.

**Syx**- I'd also like to thank you for liking the idea. It's getting harder for me to keep the fight scenes interesting, but I'll keep trying!

**JadeRent**- They sure are… and there's more to come.

**TD**- Yep, it was stated pretty clear. I'm actually using a mix of Kisuke's technique by using Zangetsu as the catalyst for Shirayuki's appearance and my own theme thrown in. However, the main theme I'm going for here is parallelization of our two favorite characters, and how their going to grow from it.

**Mitsukai**- It's so hard to write such scenes, and I truly enjoy hearing that people like them!

Anyways, that's all I have to say. Please enjoy! There's a minor explanation at the end for those who find some of it confusing.

Edit: Changed the last line to fit better.

x

x

x

* * *

**_World Without You_**

* * *

Rukia huffed as she landed a few feet away from the rubbles of ice. Using a blast of kidou, she managed to evade the powerful attack. Her body was singed slightly from the force that was needed to extract herself, combined with a numbing sensation in her entire body. Using the flame cannon at such a close range was risky, but she had no choice.

Shirayuki charged out of the smoke, sending her sword forward in attempt to pierce. A large clang was heard as Rukia blocked the attack with her own sword, sending up a shockwave of power.

"_Let me ask you a question, Rukia-sama…"_ Shirayuki asked as they stared at one another. _"What would the world be like if he wasn't around?"_

Rukia's face lit up with confusion as she narrowed her eyes.

"A world… without Ichigo?" Rukia muttered as she continued to push.

"_First imagine how it would be like_…" Shirayuki added. _"If you had never met him."_

With a push, they both separated from each other.

Rukia stared into the cold eyes of Shirayuki. What did she mean by that question? If she never met Ichigo, she wouldn't have twisted his fate like she did. He wouldn't have gotten involved like he did. He wouldn't have been forced to make a decision like he did.

He was better off without her.

"He… he doesn't need me." Rukia said, her voice rising trembling slightly. "He would have been better off without me. It would have been better… if we didn't meet."

She clenched tightly on the grip of her sword.

"_Do you really think that?"_ Shirayuki asked quietly. She twirled her sword elegantly as she took a stance. _"Do you really think that meeting was a terrible mistake?"_

They both charged again in a series of strikes and clashes. Particles of ice flew around them as they kept striking at one another, and the landscape reformed dramatically from their attacks and the waves of ice sent from their swords.

Colliding in midair again, they both locked their swords.

"It doesn't matter what I think!" Rukia yelled. "It's what I know!"

She pushed Shirayuki back angrily.

"Our fates were twisted because we met!!"

Shirayuki's cold eyes stared deeply into hers as she slid her sword down quickly over the hilt of Rukia's. With a swift pull they separated, both of them sliding on the ground. Rukia gasped as they did, her right shoulder sliced open from that encounter. She clutched onto it, her breathing heavy with fatigue.

"_Your heart says otherwise_." Shirayuki said as she appeared behind her. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt her backhand her. Rolling through the air several times, she flew with a dull smack into a boulder, sliding down to the dusty ground.

Her eyes slowly opened, her breathing odd and heavy. She could see Shirayuki walking towards her.

"_He protects you... not only because you are precious to him."_ She held up her sword to her own face. _"But because he needs you…"_

Rukia slowly stood up, her arm trembling as it held onto her sword.

"_You wish to stand by his side… not only because you want to protect him."_ She added as she raised it into the air. _"But because you need him…"_

Rukia's breathing steadied as she gripped onto the boulder to support herself. Shirayuki was almost right in front of her.

"_A world without him…can you live in that world?"_

Shirayuki's sword was brought down as she quickly jumped away, rolling on the ground as rumble flew out from the resulting crash. Flipping back up, she gripped onto her sword as she narrowed her eyes.

A world without Ichigo… a world without him… that was something she could not imagine…

"I don't understand your questions…" Rukia said as she got back up. "I don't understand some of the things you say…" She pulled up her sword in front of her. "I don't understand my own feelings…" Her eyes narrowed as she held up her sword. "But there's one thing I do know…"

Her eyes were bright with fury and determination.

"I know I have to save him… I have to defeat you!!" She yelled.

Shirayuki smiled softly as Rukia readied herself, closing her eyes as she relaxed herself.

_"Then I shall lend you a new weapon…" _Shirayuki said, her voice resounding as an ominous wind blew up. _"…One to help you protect and fight…"_

As Rukia opened them, white reiatsu flowed out from her body. At first it came out randomly, but soon swirled into a fixed pressure, her eyes glowing white from the power. Shirayuki followed suit, with twin columns of white light swirling around sending fragments of the landscape flying away.

"_Can you hear my voice Rukia?"_

Rukia held out her sword as Shirayuki's voice resounded in her head. Copying the movements of the Shirayuki in front of her, she concentrated her reiatsu into her blade. The white blade glowed as power raced into it. It trembled under it's own power.

"_Listen to its name… watch its movements… feel the power of the final dance…"_

Rukia held out her sword to the side, as if ready to cut a running enemy. Shirayuki did the same, their powers still rumbling the training hall.

"Saigo no Mai…"

Both their voices resounded as they both quickly swung their swords.

"BYAKUYA!!"

A flash of white light filled the training hall. It covered everything on the landscape, the boulders, the craters, and Ichigo's prison of ice.

xxx

Back in the illusionary world, Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he quickly rose out of his seat.

"I'm going to get ready for school." Ichigo said quietly as he walked away from the breakfast table. His sisters looked at him with great concern.

Ichigo was deep in thought as he slowly went up stairs to prepare for school. He hadn't gone to school for months, yet the routine was fresh in his head. He was still thinking as he slipped on his shoes.

His eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

Ichigo ran out of the house quickly, racing to school. He had to see if the others remembered anything, if they knew anything. It was that spark of hope that allowed him to run nearly past his limit, making record time to school, and nearly falling over as he slid the classroom door open.

Everyone turned to him, as he stood there breathing heavily.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's voice piped up. He turned to her, his eyes wide and breathing still heavy. She walked up to him and looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

He took her arm, causing her to blush lightly.

"Come with me for a second." Ichigo said gruffly, dragging her out.

Inoue played with her hair as Ichigo stood there to collect his thoughts. As he turned to face her, Inoue's eyes widened as she forced herself to stand up straight. She blushed lightly again, thinking about what he had dragged her out into the hallway for.

"Do you… remember Rukia?" Ichigo asked, the hope sparking up again.

Inoue's face fell instantly, seemingly not expecting his question. She shook her head as Ichigo's scowl deepened.

The feeling he got...

"No… Sorry, Kurosaki-kun…" She replied. "Is she a friend of yours – Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo was already stomping off as she finished her sentence. With one last glance, she returned to the classroom with a frown on her face.

"Chad's not here yet… so I'll ask Ishida…" Ichigo muttered as he ran off downstairs. Right on cue, Ishida was at his locker, putting away his stuff. Ichigo quickly walked over and quickly grabbed his shoulder without warning.

"Ishida!" Ichigo said as he pulled him around. Ishida looked at him in surprise as he fought to regain his balance.

"Kurosaki… was it?" Ishida asked as he pushed his glasses up. "Is something the matter?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. This wasn't the same Ishida, the one he had always had a slight rivalry with. This one barely knew who he was… just like the Inoue he had talked to before. They didn't remember a single thing!

"Are you still a Quincy?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowing.

Ishida gave him a slightly confused look.

"Quincy?" He replied softly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kurosaki."

Ichigo gripped him roughly by the collar. The feeling he had felt being around Inoue, came back to him.

That same familiar feeling...

"Let go of me!" Ishida yelled indignantly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at Ishida. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second, the more and more hopeless he felt. It was all building up inside him, like a bomb ready to explode out from the deeps of within.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Let go, Ichigo…" Chad's voice resounded as he gripped on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he turned to him.

That same feeling that dragged his hopes away…

Ichigo hastily shook off his grip, and let Ishida go. Without another look at them, he ran outside. As Chad and Ishida both watched him leave, they slowly turned to one another. Something was definitely wrong with Ichigo, and neither of them knew the reason why.

Ichigo frowned as he continued to run. He didn't feel a trace of reiatsu out of any of them… and that was the part that scared him the most. He needed to find out what the hell was going on…

Why everything felt that way… why everything felt like nothing changed since the beginning…

Why he couldn't feel a trace of reiatsu on his friends…

He searched everywhere that day. Ichigo had visited all the places he could think of… and yet nothing made sense. He could still see spirits and he could still feel them… but he didn't see a single Hollow or Shinigami. Later arriving on a bank next to the river, he looked out as he sat down.

He closed his eyes momentarily before looking back out.

"I just don't understand." Ichigo said as he looked out at the sunset.

Closing his eyes, he felt the reiatsu around him. Karakura no longer felt rich with energy, but felt rather dry of it. Using the same technique when he was looking for Chad so long ago, he opened his eyes as spiritual threads materialized around him.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them, not a single trace of a red thread… Not even his own thread was red anymore…

Shinigami… Hollow… Quincy… his friend's powers…

"They… never existed…" Ichigo said softly.

He wasn't a Shinigami…

His powers… were nothing more then just a side effect of being an abnormal human being… able to feel them… and see them… but he would not be able to do much more then that… he didn't have the power to…

All because it didn't exist…

The power he used to protect was gone… the power to crush fate… and in its place was the same hopelessness that he had all so long ago… before he had met her…

Before Rukia stepped into his life… and saved him.

xxx

Back in the outside world, the day had also passed and Rukia was resting up, healing her wounds. As she slowly healed her wounds with her kidou, her head snapped up as a feeling caught her attention. As she stopped her healing, she turned to the frozen Ichigo.

"Ichigo…?"

His reiatsu had dropped dramatically…

Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at the frozen figure. Reiatsu was connected to the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the person - in other words, their life force.

That could have only meant one thing…

Ichigo was starting to disappear.

* * *

x

x

x

Alright, here's the reasoning for how things are going, because I know (for this chapter) I'm going to end up get criticism for having my own themes and ideas added:

**For Rukia.**

Rukia's attacks have used three of the four **core** readings of the '白' kanji. Shiro, Haku, and Shira. Byaku is the last one which is unused as of now. The other two are branches of the core words, with 'Shiroi' and 'Shira + keru'.

Rukia's last dance uses 'Byakuya', the same spelling of Kuchiki Byakuya (白夜). The attack roughly translates into 'Midnight Sun' and literally into 'White Darkness'.

Basically, it means 'The light that pierces the darkness'. It's the comparison theme again, compared to Ichigo's 'The moonfang that pierces the heavens'. I've used the 'Yin Yang' theme for the attack – Her white moonfang to Ichigo's black moonfang.

Yes, I know he uses blue reiatsu when he's not in bankai. No need to state the obvious.

Though I didn't describe the attack in general, most of you should get the idea.

**Now for Ichigo.**

I turned the universe into something where nothing had changed for him since the beginning. Ichigo is the same as he was before he met Rukia, and that means no Shinigami, Quincy, or Hollows are involved in his world. It also adds to the effect, and the pressure he's taking from his confusion - He grew up without knowing any of those things, but he had adapted to having it. Can he adapt back is the question.

Edit: I've gotten questions about it so here it goes...

All events that had happened that were explained via these means were _omitted_. No explanations of things (i.e his mother's death), but they did happen. Everything is as how Ichigo saw it before he _met_ Rukia. That means he hasn't realized the existence of any of those mentioned above, nor are events explained by those (i.e. Isshin's identity) will be explained. He's living his normal life, the one where he always blamed himself for his mother's death, the one where he only saw spirits and nothing else. He has to deal with the reality of what he thought he saw and dealt with, and now what he has to deal with in this reality where everything is once again _different_.

It's less complicated then it seems, but basically... just think Ichigo went back in time with his current memories. He's once again powerless and without a sense of direction, and that's the main point of I'm trying to place here. Now he searches for those answers... but he has found nothing.

I know Isshin is a Shinigami, and Ishida is a Quincy… etc etc. I'm making them human for the sake of the nightmare and effect. The story is just made up for the effect of the nightmare.

Next chapter is untitled as of right now.


	23. Shattered Sword, Shattered Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

This chapter is a 'double chapter special', a chapter two times longer then a normal one. This is the ending to the 'Rukia's Bankai' mini arc, and the next chapter will start the next one. I would advise careful reading on this one, I have many scene changes (it's pretty obvious when it does) and a lot of minor details and symbolisms that some of you might not pick up.

I'd appreciate it, if people don't try to 'canon' my little nightmare scenario. It's NOT canon. I've gotten **13 PMs **from different people for the last chapter, and got into many debates with their theories against mine. I really don't mind a good debate but it just really got extremely annoying with some of you. If you have a theory about the canon, then reference it, and not throw it on me like it's the word of god. The thing I hate most is when you argue with no proof besides your own bias, and you refuse to argue civilly.

Anyways, with that said and done, please enjoy this chapter. There may be minor spelling errors, but once again, have fun reading.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Shattered Sword, Shattered Spirit_**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, the lights of a new day piercing the darkness of his room. His eyes slowly adjusted as he blinked a few times lazily, seemingly not caring if he woke up or not. Slowly turning his head around to look around his room, he sighed as he closed his eyes once again.

"…"

Nothing changed… but that was the problem.

Rukia's bed wasn't there, and he was half expecting her to reappear like she always had in the past. He was hoping everything he had experienced the day before was a dream, a nightmare of sorts. That hope, though groundless, gave him a sort of numb happiness. He wanted everything to go back to the way they were before. He wanted to have his normal life back. He wanted Rukia back in his life.

But he knew…

"This is normal." Ichigo reminded himself, his lips slowly moving. "This is how a normal life should be. A normal life doesn't include Rukia… or anything else I knew…"

He already missed the bickering, the hollow killing, and all the change that always happened with her around. She was the trigger for everything… and now that she was gone, so was everything else… it was painful to live like this again…

His eyes slowly opened once again as he stared at the ceiling.

"But… this isn't the normal that I want…"

His hands clenched under the covers.

"Everything's wrong…"

He slowly sat up as he looked at his hands.

"Everyone… everything I knew… everything I had…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Gone."

A tap on his door made him slowly turn his head, and Isshin slowly walked in. A soft expression was on his father's face, the smile missing from his normally hyper face. As Ichigo looked up at him, he noticed this very well. His father was worried about him.

"Ichigo…" Isshin started as he walked over. "The school called and said you cut class yesterday…"

His eyebrows furrowed as Ichigo merely looked away.

"Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Ichigo replied gruffly, trying to act like himself. Isshin merely shrugged it off and turned around.

"If you don't feel well, stay home today." He said as he slowly turned to glance at his son.

Ichigo slowly made eye contact with him. Isshin's face looked older then it had in years, pity and sympathy seemingly written all over it. Though brief, the eye contact made Isshin realize enough it wasn't something he could help make better.

It was something Ichigo had to figure out himself.

"Ah…" Ichigo replied simply. "Thanks old man…"

With that, Ichigo turned back to the window, leaving his father to walk out of the room.

xxx

Ichigo slowly walked out of the house later that day, his face holding the same sadness it did before. No mask was going to hold back the hopelessness he felt at that moment, nothing could have prepared him to feel such a rush of depression. He knew it was unhealthy. He knew it was not normal.

But then again, he was never normal. Not since he met Rukia, not even since he was born.

"Young man, can you help me with these groceries?" An old lady said as she struggled to pick up some bags. Ichigo nodded and hurried to help her, snapping out of his stupor and his train of thought.

"That's the last one." Ichigo replied as he loaded the last of it into the car.

"Thank you so much." The woman said as she slowly took his hand and closed it. As he opened it, he found she had given him 1000 yen in appreciation. The woman smiled before she entered the car and drove away.

He clenched it.

This was how the normal world worked. You meet and help those in need. You help in the smallest ways, only hoping to make a difference. Fate controls these actions and meetings, something he'd always blamed for his problems.

He threw the bill away, letting the wind take hold of it as it flew away in elegant arcs.

Fate never allowed him to meet Rukia. Fate never gave him the power to change. He no longer held the power to crush fate. He couldn't change how things happened to those precious to him.

And those feelings of hopelessness were overwhelming.

As he stares at the grave in front of him, he wonders how he will ever get use to this world, and this normality. He wonders how much longer before he finally breaks out from this prison that threatens to rip his sanity into pieces. He wonders when he will finally understand what happened to everything he knew. He wonders if he can ever get used to living like this.

He wonders why fate had chosen to take everything away.

"Mom… the rain starts all over again…"

Ichigo's eyes soften.

"Nothing I knew ever existed here…" He started off. "Rukia… she doesn't exist here…"

"Just like you… I've seemingly lost her… and the hopelessness fills me as much as it did when you died…"

He sighed as he looked at the grave. There were so many things he wanted to say.

"All my old friends are here…" He whispered. "They don't remember anything… but they're still here…"

He stared at the name on the grave, Kurosaki Masaki.

"Yet… I still feel so alone…" He added as he clenched his fist. "Everything's gone back to normal, but everything's wrong!"

His body tensed before relaxing.

"I'm so confused…" He said quietly.

He fell on his knees as he looked straight up at the sky.

"Everything's wrong…" He whispered, slowly falling on all four.

His eyes clenched closed as he stayed in that position in front of his mother's grave… seeking comfort from the source he always had when he was younger.

xxx

Back in the real world, Rukia was still struggling to defeat the one before her. Rested and more determined then ever, she fights on, with the time slowly ticking away – a little bit more then just one day left.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!" Rukia yelled, her blade flashing as she swung it.

A white moonfang erupted from it, its power seemingly radiating as it cut through the ground towards Shirayuki. It was shaped like a crescent moon, an explosion of white forming as it collided with Shirayuki's sword.

"_The power behind it is still lacking."_ Shirayuki said, pushing it away with ease. Her eyes widened as Rukia was already standing next to her, sword to her side once again.

"…Tsukishiro!"

She flash stepped away as the pillar of ice formed. Rukia's eyes slowly opened as she looked around, getting back into fighting stance.

Shirayuki was impressed as she watched Rukia charge at her. The timing of her dances was getting better, but her usage of the fourth dance was still relatively low.

"_Saigo no mai, Byakuya!"_

With a whip of her sword, her attack was sent towards the charging Rukia. Eyes widened at the sheer speed of the incoming attack, Rukia stopped and took a stance, placing her sword in front of her.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia yelled, sending a wave of ice at it.

Shirayuki smirked as her attack merely cut through the ice, not diverted at all by the flow of ice. Rukia held her ground as the attack struck, sending dust and rumble flying into the air as the explosion rang through the training hall. The dust flew all around, surrounding almost the entire area.

Shirayuki's eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her.

"Shakkahou!" Rukia yelled.

The blast hit her in the back dead on, sending Shirayuki flying to the ground with tremendous force, landing directly in the crack that was formed moments ago between the ice hills. Rukia pushed her sword forward once again, pulling it overhead as she forced more reiatsu into the attack.

Her eyes narrowed as she aimed straight for the crack.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!"

The attack struck perfectly, with more power then she had anticipated. Putting her arms up to block her eyes, the attack glowed as it hit the crack between the ice, shattering the ice walls and sending fragments flying into the air.

Her eyes widened as the attack was seemingly pushed back, deflected harmlessly into the ceiling of the training facility.

"Impossible…" She muttered as she stared down.

Shirayuki had her hand out, sizzling slightly from the power of the attack. She had deflected the attack barehanded and was staring straight up at Rukia with a smile. Rukia's eyes widened as Shirayuki's form dissipated, seemingly right in thin air…

And reappeared right behind her.

"_Now that's more like it…"_ Shirayuki whispered into her ear.

Before Rukia could even react, she was knocked out of the air and into the ground with a smash. Literally bouncing off the ground, she slid to a halt. She slowly got up on one knee, one eye half closed, a cut on her forehead bleeding profusely.

"_You are getting much stronger, I'm very proud."_ Shirayuki said, the smile still on her face.

Rukia held up her sword as Shirayuki dived down at her with a strike.

"_You will need to get even stronger if you wish to attain bankai."_ Shirayuki added.

They started a clash of swords, swinging high and low at one another. Neither side held much of an advantage but Rukia's injuries were starting to slow her down. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she blocked attack after attack, the blood staining her face and blurring her vision.

"I will defeat you…!" She yelled defiantly as she blocked another attack. Their swords were locked as another power struggled loomed between them.

"_You can feel it can't you...?"_ Shirayuki said, a small frown on her face.

Rukia was breathing heavily as she stared at Shirayuki.

"_Every passing hour, minute, second… he slowly disappears…"_ She added as she pushed her sword.

Rukia's sword started to crack, the force of Shirayuki breaking it.

"_And soon, he will be no more…"_

A shattering sound of steel was heard as the entire area flashed white.

xxx

"KUROSAKI!"

"Ouch!" Ichigo yelled as a chalk hit him straight on the forehead. Rubbing it with a slight frown on his face, he sat back up. He had fallen asleep during the lecture, but it wasn't really his fault. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Read from chapter five, second paragraph!" Ochi-sensei said, slightly annoyed.

Ichigo nodded and stood up, reading it out loud to the class. He wasn't concentrated on the reading; the words came nearly robotically out of his mouth. The thoughts from last night had made its way back into his head instead.

He still couldn't decide if he could move on with his life.

"ICHIGO- Oof!"

Ichigo didn't spare a second glance as he cleanly punched Keigo in his attempt to jump on him. It was lunch time, and Ichigo sat there silently as he ate his sandwich. His normal group of friends, minus Ishida, was up there with him on the roof. Keigo was now clutching his face in pain while Mizuiro talked to Chad, who merely replied in grunts and nods.

This was normal life. His friends here, the way they are now… it was normal…

"So Ichigo." Mizuiro asked as he turned to him. "How have you been? You've been acting very weird lately. It's not like you to cut class and miss school."

"Just fine…" Ichigo replied non-chalantly.

"Still doesn't seem like it…" Chad said quietly but gruffly.

Ichigo slowly turned to look at him.

"Don't worry about it, Chad." Ichigo replied reassuringly. Chad nodded, though still seemingly doubtful. Ichigo turned back to his sandwich, slightly glad that though everything was different, some things stayed the same.

Keigo slowly appeared in front of him, his eyes boring into his.

"Oh, I know!" He yelled as she smacked his fist into his hand. "You were probably dumped by some girl!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Of course not!" Mizuiro said, waving his hand. "Ichigo has never been interested in dating."

Ichigo nodded as he took a sip from his drink.

"…Since he ignores all the girls including Inoue-san, he most definitely must be ga-"

He nearly choked on his juice.

"MIZUIRO-"

"Just kidding." Mizuiro said, a smile on his face. "It's nice to see that you're still yourself."

"Mhmm…" Chad added.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly at them. Even his friends were worried about him. The feeling of loneliness was starting to slowly lift off his heart. It was really reassuring.

"Che, you're stupid to not like any of them!" Keigo exclaimed as he walked over to look over the rail. "Look at all of them!" Keigo finished as he turned back to him.

Ichigo made no hint of interest.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled as he forcefully pulled him up. Ichigo sighed as he did, pulling him to the rail. "LOOK!"

He looked down with a glower.

"Keigo, if you don't let go-" His eyes widened as he caught sight of someone. It was her… and she was wandering down in the courtyard…

"Ichigo… what's-" Keigo asked, only to get interrupted as Ichigo quickly ran out.

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo ran out of there and down the stairs as fast as he could. He could recognize that figure anywhere - that person anywhere. He could feel her presence… he knew it was her!

"Rukia!" He yelled as he looked around.

He continued to run along the road as he searched frantically with his eyes and his instincts. The spark of hope that had fizzled since the start of the day was once again fiery. He saw her, he knew he saw her!

And he caught sight of her again, standing at the side of the river, back towards him.

"Rukia!" He yelled again, but she made no movements to acknowledge his presence.

Sliding down the bank, he was breathing heavily as he ran out towards her. He held out his hand as he was about to reach her. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, she disappeared…

And he continued to go forward… his determination lost… the hopelessness filling his heart once again…

There was no hope left…

He fell into the water… his body turning as his hands reached up towards the surface… a blank look was in his eyes… as he continued to sink…

It was all an illusion…

His eyes closed as the darkness slowly started to consume him… his will to live slowly disappearing…

xxx

Rukia's eyes widened as she took her eyes off Shirayuki to look at Ichigo. It was happening too fast… she wasn't going to make it at this rate… She wasn't going to be able to save him…

"_Never take your eyes off the enemy!"_ Shirayuki yelled as she ran forward.

Swords clashed again, the sound resounding as powerful shocks of steel were heard. Flash stepping away after the final blow; they both stared at one another. Rukia was cut up in several places, seemingly having fought for a very long time now.

"I can't lose here!" Rukia yelled, forcing reiatsu into her blade.

Two pillars of white reiatsu formed again they both prepared to pull their forces into one strike. The air was heavy and tense, the power sending unanchored fragments flying into the air.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!!"

The power was immense as both of them let loose the attack. The two moonfangs fought for control, but it was apparent which side was winning. Shirayuki's moonfang had cut through Rukia's and was heading straight for her. Rukia brought her sword up defensively as it collided with her.

The resulting explosion covered the battlefield.

"Ha… ha…." Rukia was still standing, breathing heavily as the dust cleared. Her sword was broken from the impact.

She slowly fell on her knees as fatigue started to overwhelm her. She felt hopeless, her sword broken and her spirit was as well. Shirayuki charged her, grabbing her neck and pushing her roughly against a boulder.

"_Time's running out…"_ Shirayuki whispered, as Rukia stared into her eyes.

As she stared into those blue irises, she felt herself being pulled away. Closing her eyes, she slowly opened them back up. She gasped as she realized Shirayuki was no longer holding her – Renji was.

"This ends here…"

That was the voice of someone she knew very well. Rukia turned quickly, her eyes widening in surprise as she watched the familiar scene unfold in front of her. Renji was holding her back against a pole… and her brother… he was…

"Ugh…!" The body of Ichigo fell over with a dull thud.

"Ichigo- UGH!"

"Don't get yourself into more trouble, Rukia!!"

Rukia gasped as she felt Renji clench his hands tighter over her throat. She knew this scene all too well. This was when she was about to be taken back to soul society. This was when she had thought for sure he was going to die. This was one of the worst memories she had.

"ICHIGO!"

Byakuya turned towards her. His sword was dripping blood, as he held it up over Ichigo's body.

"I'll finish the job this time…"

Rukia's eyes widened as she fought against Renji's grip.

"NII-SAMA! NO!"

She closed her eyes as she heard the slice.

As she opened them again, she found her self back in Karakura. As she looked over herself in confusion, she quickly turned as she felt two large power sources fighting. Quickly running over, her eyes widened as she watched the familiar scene of the Ichigo's fight against the Espada. Grimmjow was once again preparing to fire a cero into Ichigo's head.

She quickly reached for her sword, only to find it wasn't there. She quickly turned back to the scene, the red power of the Cero reflecting off her eyes.

"Die!!" Grimmjow yelled as the beam began to expand.

"NO!!" Rukia screamed.

Rukia ran forward as fast as she could towards them. She cried out as she watched Ichigo's eyes widen in horror. The red flare of light blinded her as it literally exploded with an incredible force.

The light cleared, and she once again found herself in the King's Sanctum.

She slowly turned towards the top of stairs, where Ichigo and the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra were fighting. She held her sword to her side, running over to them. She wasn't going to let Ichigo die again - not again!

"Ichigo!"

Rukia yelled as she dodged attacks coming from other Hollows and Arrancars. She gasped as she felt one grab onto her, holding her in place on the ground. Ichigo turned towards her, concern in his face. However, that was the opening that was needed.

Two swords pierced him through the heart, both Aizen and Ulquiorra standing behind him victoriously.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she fought to get free.

She watched as his body fell limply over. Her eyes once again reflected his face, which was lifeless in its entirety. Only the sound of Aizen's maniacal laughter was heard as he kicked Ichigo's body down the stairs, the body rolling down limply over the steps.

She clenched her eyes closed as she let out a hollow scream of fury.

"STOP IT!!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself back in the real world. Shirayuki was smiling as Rukia stared at her with great hatred. Gripping her broken sword, she quickly swiped out at her, causing Shirayuki to jump away.

In a flash, Shirayuki disappeared and reappeared behind her. She held her in place, holding a sword against her neck, the cold steel rubbing against her skin.

"_Watch… as he disappears…"_ Shirayuki said quietly as Rukia stared at Ichigo's form in the ice. The reiatsu… it was getting lower and lower, and Rukia knew her time was up.

"I will not let him die like he did in those illusions…" Rukia said softly, her breathing heavy. "I will be the one to protect him… I will gain the power to fight by his side…"

"_And how will you do that?"_ Shirayuki asked softly.

Rukia reached up and grabbed Shirayuki's arm, quickly shifting her broken sword towards herself.

"By defeating you…" Rukia said softly. The grip on her sword tightened as she held it firmly against her stomach.

"San no mai…"

Shirayuki's eyes widened.

"…Shirafune."

Blood sprayed as the sword pierced the both of them.

* * *

x

x

x

Well another cliffie, hopefully not as bad as I think it would be.

Next chapter, 'Snow White' will be up within next week. (or earlier depending on review motivation)


	24. Death and Strawberry, Revised

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH.

Here's the next chapter (Changed the chapter title to true Kubo style), and the closing information for Rukia's Bankai arc. Not much to say, but I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and their support up to now. Chapters are now going to be 2 pages longer then what they were intended to be, but it'll allow me to be more descriptive and flexible. Also, for those who still doubt the length of the story, let's say I'm maybe ABOUT 1/3rd of the way through. There's still so much more development that needs to be done. As for those other lovable characters (Renji, Hitsugaya, etc), I promised they'll come back in the next arc.

And yes, the IchiRuki will develop faster. I know most of you hate the slow pace of things, but their dynamics really call for it. (It's also a lot of fun to write!)

Anyways, watch out for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Death and Strawberry, Revised_**

* * *

Pain…

The pain seared through her body as the sword struck through it. It felt like her body was starting to freeze as the blade started to form ice all around them. Rukia's eyes were starting to close as she felt the pain and fatigue threatening to make her unconscious. She clenched them closed and opened them, her vision fuzzy as all she could hear was her own heavy breathing and heartbeat.

"_Congratulations…"_ Shirayuki's voice resounded in her head. _"You have won…"_

All around her, little white particles were starting to dissipate as Shirayuki's form started to disappear. Rukia gasped as she felt the sword disappear from her stomach, also disappearing into little white fragments. Falling on one knee, blood quickly rushed from the wound as she held onto her stomach.

All the white particles around her gave her the illusion of snowflakes…

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly, her eyes slowly starting to close.

She smiled as she noticed the ice around his body was also starting to disappear. As the ice shattered, Ichigo's body fell over onto the ground. Rukia reached out towards him, her eyes turning lifeless as she fell forward in her attempt. Now on the ground as well, her eyes closed as they reflected Ichigo's peaceful face.

"I'm glad… you're alive… Ichigo…" She thought as she felt the darkness overwhelm her.

Opening them again, she found herself in a different place; this place was like the top of a building… but everywhere around her was snow. The snow fell softly from the sky as she looked all around, their fluffy shapes nearly glowing as she reached out to touch one. She looked at herself in her shinigami garb, and noticed she no longer felt any pain. Her body looked like it hadn't been fighting at all.

"Am I… dead?" Rukia asked wide eyed as she felt her stomach.

"_Far from it actually."_ A voice said, causing Rukia to quickly turn around.

"Shirayuki-sama!?" Rukia asked in surprise. Shirayuki nodded, smiling proudly as she reached her hand out.

"_The training's over."_ She said as she watched a snowflake fall into her hand. She slowly turned to Rukia, the smile only brightening. _"I'm very proud of you."_

Rukia's face remained surprised.

"What about Ichigo… is he-"

"_Ichigo-dono is fine."_ Shirayuki reassured her. Rukia sighed a breath of relief as she slowly looked at her hands.

"I'm alive then?" Rukia asked again, causing Shirayuki to chuckle lightly at her disbelief.

"_You think I would lie to you?"_ Shirayuki asked brightly as Rukia slowly shifted her eyes to hers.

"So that means… now…" Rukia slowly muttered as she stared at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki walked up to her and took her hand. Rukia's eyes widened as a blade started to form in her hand, taking shape from the whirling snow around them.

"_The power is in your hands now…"_

Shirayuki was speaking quietly as she slowly closed her eyes.

"_Listen to my full name…"_

Rukia gripped onto the sword, its power pulsing and glowing. She closed her eyes as Shirayuki's voice resounded in her head.

"_Now… cry out!"_ Shirayuki said as the sword's light erupted.

"BANKAI!"

The light flashed even brighter, blinding the entire area in a flash of white light. The light started to clear, and all that was left was darkness. Rukia slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring up into a pair of golden eyes. Closing them forcefully to adjust to the new environment, she slowly opened them again as her vision started to sharpen. Yoruichi's face came into view, a small smile of relief on her face.

Rukia looked around as she felt Yoruichi check her pulse and her bandages. She was back in Urahara's shop… and Ichigo…

ICHIGO!

"Ouch!" Rukia yelled as she sat up quickly.

"I'm glad to see your finally awake Rukia." Yoruichi said, as she gently pushed her back down. "Seems like you came out on top, eh?"

Rukia nodded slowly, her eyes drooping as she stared up at Yoruichi.

"You should be glad that none of your organs were injured." Yoruichi said as she slowly helped her sit up. "We both knew you were doing Bankai training… but the magnitude of the test was unbelievable."

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at Rukia.

"We found you in tatters… and Ichigo was unconscious with barely a trace of reiatsu on him…"

Rukia's eyes softened as she slowly detached eye contact.

"How is he?" Rukia asked softly.

"It's been about half a day since we found you two." Yoruichi said as she looked up in thought. "Kisuke said he should be waking up any moment now. Though, we all thought he would wake up long before you would have."

Rukia reached slowly towards her stomach wound. Slowly, it moved towards her chest and clenched itself in front of her heart.

"Do you want to go see him?" Yoruichi asked softly.

Rukia nodded slowly, pushing herself up as Yoruichi helped her along. She minor pain as she moved her limbs, relying mostly on Yoruichi's support to reach the door. Sliding open the door to the next room, Rukia's eyes were wide as she stared at the sleeping form of Ichigo.

Urahara Kisuke was sitting next to him, a smile forming on his face as he turned to them.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! I didn't expect you to be awake soon!" He said, waving his fan in front of himself. "Kurosaki-kun might not be waking up for a while so maybe you'll like to show me your Banka-"

"Kisuke!"

Urahara only smiled as Yoruichi sent him a glare.

"He should be waking up anytime now." He said reassuringly.

All three of them turned as Ichigo groaned, his body slowly moving under the covers of the futon.

"… Or right now…" He added with a chuckle.

Rukia's eyes widened as she quickly pushed herself out of Yoruichi's support and kneeled over at his side. With a smile, Yoruichi signaled for Urahara to leave them alone. Getting up to the door, Urahara slowly closed the door. Taking one last glance, he smiled brightly as she shut the door.

Rukia was breathing heavily as Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, staring up at his environment in the most utmost confusion.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered softly.

"…Rukia…" Ichigo said softly as he turned his head towards her.

Amber met violet, their eyes piercing into one another as their eyes met.

"Ichi… go…" Rukia said again slowly in disbelief, bending slightly over.

Ichigo seemed listless as he stared at her, his face holding disbelief as he stared up at her. Rukia stared down at him, her eyes softening as her mouth curved into a soft smile. She took in how tired he looked, bags under his eyes showing as much as the frown on his face. He looked so very vulnerable right then… like he had many times…

But at least… he was alive…

"…"

Ichigo slowly propped himself on his arms, still maintaining eye contact as she helped him sit up. His face still held that disbelief that he once had, seemingly if he had seen a ghost or something. Rukia's face had softened considerably.

"…Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled again.

Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. The last thing he remembered was the darkness when he fell into the river. Was he back to the world he always knew? Was this really Rukia?

Rukia bowed her head as he slowly opened his mouth again.

"I'm sorry…"

She said it softly, her body going rigid as she looked away from him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at her in front of him. She was bandaged in several places, with a few places bruised. She was clenching her fists as if she was trying to kill whatever was inside. Her face held an amazing amount of sadness.

She looked so vulnerable…

"If it wasn't for my selfishness… you wouldn't have suffered…" Rukia added softly. "If it wasn't for me… you would never have to get hurt like this…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at her. She slowly looked back up at him, the corner of her eyes slowly threatening to let the tears drop.

"If you had never met me..."

She shut her eyes tightly.

"Then you would be so much better off…"

Ichigo frowned as he clenched his fists. He didn't want to see her like this… it was painful to watch…

"Things would be so much-"

Ichigo cut her off as he quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia's eyes widened as he tightened his hold, his eyes clenched closed as he placed his head on her shoulder.

Her head slowly turned in surprise.

"Ichi… go…"

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, a soft look on his face as he frowned at her.

"You idiot…" Ichigo said quietly. "After what I've been through… after what you've been through… all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?"

Rukia's expression remained unchanged as she slowly took in his words.

"A world without you… is a nightmare Rukia…" Ichigo said. "Things would be so much worse… if I had never met you…"

He closed his eyes again as he felt their bodies relax.

"Do you know how things would be if we never met…?" Ichigo asked softly. "Do you realize how I felt before you came into my life…? Do you realize how powerless I felt…?"

Rukia's eyes softened as she listened to his words.

"I had no hope left… but then you walked into my life… and you saved me..."

Rukia felt the tears slowly making their way down her face as she shut her eyes tightly. His gentle words held so much kindness in them. His words gave her so much strength and spirit.

"I've realized… just how important you are to me..."

What a fool she had been…

"You… you…"

Rukia slowly wrapped her arms around his waist as she dug her head into his shoulder. Ichigo smiled softly, pulling her closer as he put a hand reassuringly on the back of her head.

"You're such a fool…" She stifled.

"Ah…I know…" Ichigo replied simply.

This was the first time they had so much contact with one another, with their bodies touching so intimately. Neither felt embarrassed, neither felt awkward. They both had suffered much during the past few days and wanted the comfort that no one else could have given them. For this moment, nothing else mattered…

For this moment… this was all they needed…

xxx

Later that night, in the quiet dark sky of Karakura, there was a slight pulse of foreboding in the air. With a slight static sound, five figures appeared in formation, their red cloaks billowing in the night wind. Red eyes looked up at the moon, a malicious smile on his face as he stared at it hungrily.

"Seems like both of them are in the same spot." Nel tu said quietly.

"Then let's go." Grimmjow's voice said impatiently.

"Aww, I was hoping to have some fun beforehand." Hueso said with slight glee.

With another boom, three figures disappeared. Nel tu and Grimmjow looked at one another briefly. They smiled at one another in understanding before they also departed to follow.

xxx

Back with Ichigo and Rukia, it seemed that everything had gone back to normal. In Rukia's hands was a small bowl filled with medicinal soup. She had made it a while ago, hoping that it would help Ichigo feel better.

She never expected him to be so stubborn.

"Come on, just drink it." Rukia said exhaustedly.

"No." Ichigo replied childishly, turning away from her with a scowl. "It's nasty."

"It's not nasty!" Rukia replied indignantly, taking a sip herself. "See, it's just fine!"

Ichigo clutched his blankets tighter as he ignored her, causing Rukia's temper to flare.

"Stop being a baby!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"Am not!" Ichigo replied heatedly as he turned to her. "I just hate that kind of stuff! It's so bitter!"

"It'll make you feel better!" Rukia reasoned, her voice rising slightly. Ichigo sighed as he turned away from her, getting a questioningly look from her.

"You eat it." Ichigo said quietly. "You need it more then I do."

Rukia's eyes softened as she slowly let go of the spoon. Though stubborn as he was, Ichigo could be thoughtful as well. Smiling lightly, she turned him face up… and punched him hard in the stomach.

"OW- MHMF!"

Taking advantage of his cry of pain, she stuffed a spoonful into his mouth. She clenched his mouth closed forcefully with her hand afterwards, making him swallow it rather painfully. Gagging slightly and coughing violently, his eyes bulged as he turned to her angrily.

"What the hell!?" He yelled angrily as he took her hand away from his mouth. Rukia only smirked victoriously.

She looked down at the bowl, picking it up and stirring it quietly with the spoon.

"I made this for_ you_." She emphasized as she shifted back to him. She held out another spoonful. "So _you_ will drink it, whether _you_ want to or not."

Ichigo obediently opened his mouth as she placed another spoonful into it. Turning away, he scowled as Rukia smiled softly, stirring the bowl again as she took out another spoonful.

He had to admit, there were some things he didn't miss.

xxx

Outside, above the roof of the Urahara Shoten, the five robed figures appeared. With a nod from each other, they all simultaneously had their hands pointed out towards it. Red energy began to emit from each of their hands, as shockwaves or air flowed around them.

Five Ceros were shot at the building, causing a cataclysmic explosion.

* * *

x

x

x

Woot another cliffie... but then again, which Bleach chapter have you read that doesn't want you reading more?

Next time, I'll be going into Rukia's Bankai (finally) and all the reasons why I chose such things for her. Next chapter, "Snow White" will be out soon.


	25. Snow White

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH, or it would be like my story!

Here's the next chapter, and like I promised, it's going to be longer. This will basically be the battle with Rukia's Bankai, and there will be a lot of issues with the spanish I used. (I don't know ANY) The reasons I used for her Bankai are explained at the end of the chapter, being relatively long I do hope some of you read it. It'll translate much of her attacks and her name. Anyways, there are going to be many spelling errors in this chapter, I haven't had much time to proof read it. I quickly finished this so I could get it out before I left, the next chapter won't be up for about a week.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Snow White _**

* * *

The dust was slowly clearing.

"Heh…" Grimmjow smirked as he stared down. Urahara Kisuke was not one to be taken by surprise, and he had learned this first hand during the last war.

"Impossible…" A voice murmured from the group.

Not surprisingly, the Shoten didn't even have a scratch on it.

Hueso Daga's grin never left his face as he stared down at the target. He wasn't even fazed when he realized their Cero's had seemingly done nothing to the small building. His eyes were set on the person who was sitting absent mindedly on the roof.

"Good evening Escudo-tachiiiii-saaannnn!" Urahara said shrilly as he waved his fan mockingly. "Seems like my little barrier can take five Cero's! Quite impressive isn't it? Things don't come in or out lest I want them to!"

"We're here to destroy you, Urahara Kisuke… you and Kurosaki Ichigo." A deep voice said from one of them. He took off his hood to reveal a dark masculine face, the remains of his hollow mask covering his eyes.

"Oh ho! Why don't we talk about this over sake first?" Urahara asked brightly.

Rukia flash stepped to the roof, supporting Ichigo on her shoulders. He grunted as she slowly sat him down on the roof. Both of them looked up, their eyes widening as they stared up at the five robed figures.

"Kuchiki-san…"

Rukia turned to Urahara.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Urahara asked her, his tone serious as his blue eyes pierced hers.

"She took Tessai and the kids away to safety like you asked." Rukia said as she narrowed her eyes. "This stubborn idiot here wanted to stay."

"Che." Ichigo replied with a scowl. "I can still fight."

Rukia punched him lightly in the chest in anger, while Ichigo only scowled at her.

Urahara grinned lightly before turning back to the ones above them.

"There are five of us, and there are three of you!" It was a woman's voice this time. She took off her hood to reveal short blond hair, half of her hollow mask still attached to her lower face. "Just submit to us!"

Urahara laughed cheerfully, getting a look of confusion from the woman.

"Seems like all of you are out of luck, I won't be fighting!" He said as he smiled lazily up at them. "And neither will Kurosaki-san!"

"Wait-WHAT!?" Ichigo asked incredulously as he turned to him. "You aren't seriously going to let Rukia fight five-"

"You really are a fool, aren't you!?" Grimmjow's voice rang out, interrupting him.

Grimmjow and Nel Tu both grabbed the necks of their former comrades. The two Arrancars squirmed in the former Espada member's grips, choking as they tried to fight them off. It seemed nonetheless fruitless.

The only one who was free was no longer smiling, but was staring at them with great fury.

"Traitors!" Hueso screamed angrily.

"You wanted to have fun didn't you!? Have your fun then, asshole!" Grimmjow said to him, disappearing away with his captive still in hand.

"We'll take care of these two! You take care of the last one!" Nel Tu yelled as she too disappeared.

Hueso turned back to the group on the roof, his red eyes glowing as he growled angrily. Seemingly calming himself down, he smirked once again.

"I'll kill you three… and then I'll take care of those two later!" He yelled maniacally before bursting into laughter.

"Kuchiki, I hope you're ready." Urahara said as tipped his hat, staring at the mad Arrancar with slight interest. Rukia nodded as she pulled out her sword, ready to start the battle. Ichigo however, rose angrily in front of her.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes narrowed. "We should fight together-"

Rukia placed her hand on his arm briefly, steering her eyes away from his.

"You barely recovered any reiatsu…" She said softly. "You would get killed if you were to fight right now…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the gentleness of her voice.

"Those words you said to me before… I also understand…" She added as she let go of him and walked past him.

"Because I've also realized how important you are to me."

Ichigo stood there with a shocked expression, not even turning to her as she jumped away. He slowly looked at his hand, slowly clenching it into a fist before finally turning towards Rukia. His eyes narrowed as his face formed his normal scowl, a frown forming on his lips.

"Don't get hurt you stupid midget!" He yelled angrily. From afar, Rukia only smiled as she continued to jump through the air.

"Mae… Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled as she quickly spun her sword.

Hueso smiled as Rukia stepped in front him, Sode no Shirayuki released.

"After I kill you… I'll break that barrier of his…" He said as he clenched his fingers over his sword. "Then I'll slowly feast on your souls..." He added with a lick of his lips.

Rukia felt chills in her body as the Arrancar in front of her spoke. He spoke with such lust for blood and such enthusiasm that… it was frightening.

"Come little girl!" He said as he charged, his sword colliding with hers as she held it up defensively. Rukia's eyes were wide as she blocked his crushing attacks, dodging what she could. Hueso Daga continued to laugh maniacally as he continued to swing at her from random angles.

Ichigo continued to watch from the sidelines, his face stoic as he stared at the proceeding battle. The sword clash was still going, each one pushing each other without the use of special attacks.

"Don't worry about her." Urahara said quietly from behind him.

"She's protecting me…" Ichigo replied without turning towards him. "If she gets hurt in this battle…"

His fist clenched.

"I'll never forgive myself…"

The battle continued in the sky, flash steps and sonidos resounding as they continued to fight using swordsmanship. With one final swing, they both slid back away from one another. As Hueso continued to slide back in the air, he held out one finger, pointing it with glee as Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Boom!" He yelled as it cracked with red energy.

A powerful Bala was shot towards her with an incredible velocity, his cloak flying open from the shockwave of power. Upon impact, it exploded, covering the small area with dust. Eyes wide at the scene, Ichigo stepped forward.

"RUKIA!"

Hueso Daga laughed.

"HAH! What a weakling-"

White lightning flashed from the dust cloud, surging through the hollow hole in his chest and forming a large hole in the back of his cloak. Staring in surprise, his smile instantly disappeared. His eyes reflected the white blade of Rukia, as she held it out defensively in front of her.

"Don't underestimate me." She said plainly, twirling her sword. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, knowing that statement was also for him.

The air around her seemingly froze as strips of white particles flowed around her.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

A large wave of ice burst out, shooting towards Hueso Daga. Bringing up his sword, he blocked the attack as it pushed him back. He grimaced as the powerful attack threatened to swallow him up, not even realizing Rukia had already flash stepped behind him. She pulled up her sword, its blade glowing white as she brought it down.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!"

A scream of pain was heard as the large white moonfang and the ice wave collided together. The resulting explosion sent white particles flying all around.

Ichigo's continued to stare at the battle, surprise apparent in his eyes. He had never seen that attack before - a white moonfang. She had become so strong from her training; her attacks and timing were refined to the point where she was out battling a high level Arrancar with just Shikai.

It was really amazing.

"You little shit!" Hueso yelled as he charged out from the smoke, his cloak in tatters.

The battle started again with the swords clashing at the start. Flashes of light were seen as they started their barrage of Kidou attacks. Balas were being shot out furiously as Rukia flash stepped away to dodge them, before countering with her own shot of Shakkahou.

Falling towards the ground, he pulled one hand back before sending it forward. Rukia's eyes reflected the beam as it exploded from his hands.

"Cero…!"

Rukia held out her sword, grimacing as she blocked the attack. With an overhead swing, she cut through the Cero with another moonfang. As Hueso landed on the ground, he pushed the moonfang away from him.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!" Rukia yelled, swiping once from the side and a second time with a forward flip.

Hueso once again swiped the first one away, his eyes widening as the second one impacted him. He stumbled back slightly, a large gash over his chest as he breathed heavily from the pain. His eyes widened as the flicker of a long white ribbon caught his attention.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled, jumping away as the circle enclosed the Arrancar. It screamed out as the pillar up ice hardened around it.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as the frost started to clear up, giving clear view of the entity inside the pillar. They widened as found herself staring at a large armored ball, seemingly made of hollow bone. She quickly jumped back as she felt the ice around it starting to break.

He wasn't going to give up so easily, and that meant she had to bring it up a notch too.

"You better be paying attention… Ichigo…" Rukia said with a smile. It was going to be the first time she would attempt to use Bankai, but she knew she wasn't alone.

Shirayuki was fighting alongside her.

White reiatsu exploded around Rukia as she concentrated her energy. The ground underneath her was shaking, cracking under her power. Viewed from above, the cracks were forming in the particular pattern around her; the white reiatsu seemingly filling it out in a pattern of a snowflake.

White reiatsu swirled about, touching the night sky.

In the center of the swirl, Rukia slowly raised her sword above her, pointing it towards the sky. The wrap of her sword twirled around her majestically as she closed her eyes.

"Bankai…"

The cross guard of her sword exploded with a bright white light. All those viewing the transformation shielded their eyes as the light slowly started to dissipate. The light slowly turned into small specks of left over reiatsu, dotting the area like snowflakes.

Rukia now reappeared, clothed very similarly to Shirayuki. Her long white sleeves flowed out as she lowered her sword, her eyes slowly opening to reveal her violet irises. The cross of her sword had changed from her normal tsuba guard. It had turned into a cross resembling Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, but the direction was reversed.

"Teni no Shirayuki…" (天衣の白雪)

Ichigo could only stare at her as she reappeared in her new form, while Urahara had a look of amusement on his face. The scene in front of them was beautiful.

Rukia pulled her sword back as the ice shattered, the entity inside appearing in the icy mist. A tail could be seen swinging back and forth through the mist, his eyes glowing red as a laugh resounded through the air.

"Pierce! Diablo Espinoso!" (刺蜥蜴)

He yelled as the form revealed itself. Standing almost twice as tall, it had covered itself in an outer coating of bone. Swinging behind it was large tail, giving him a lizard like look. He grinned as his pupils dilated, showing a full row of sharp teeth.

"Bankai huh?" Hueso said as he bent over, throwing off the tattered remains of his robe. "Let's see if it's really all flair and no class!"

Rows of spikes grew out of his back as he smiled eagerly. Rukia's expression didn't even change as he did so.

"Carne Cortadora!"

The spikes from his back continuously flew out at her with incredible speed. Rukia's eyes narrowed as she pulled her sword to her side, the blade resonating in a white glow.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!" Rukia yelled, sending the white moonfang forward. It collided with spikes, both powers pushing against one another for dominance.

"I know how much power goes into that attack, there's no way it will stop this attack!" Hueso yelled, shooting more spines at it.

Rukia only smirked in reply.

The moonfang suddenly expanded, overpowering the attack and driving right into the surprised Arrancar. It screamed in pain as an explosion overwhelmed it, blowing dust into the air. White particles flowed around Rukia as she held out her sword, following up on her first attack.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She yelled as a wave of ice exploded towards the explosion of dust.

Ichigo and Urahara both pulled up their arms to cover their faces as the sheer power of the attack threatened to blow them off the roof. Hueso Daga jumped out of the dust, avoiding the incoming attack. He did not get away unscathed; part of his arm was covered in ice, and to his horror, the ice began to spread over his entire arm.

"SHIT!" He yelled angrily as he tried to shake off the ice. He glared angrily at Rukia as he tail flew back. "DESOLLADOR!!!"

His tail lashed out at Rukia, pushing her back as she blocked it with her sword. Rukia's eyes widened as she was pushed back, crashing into a building with an explosion. Hueso then pushed his arm forward, a spinning flash appearing.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Grand Rey Cero…!"

The gigantic beam shot out at the ruins of the building, causing a massive explosion.

"RUKIA!!!"

As the explosion cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the form that appeared. A large snow flake slowly dissipated as Rukia slowly appeared behind from it.

"Some no uta… Shirotate…" (白盾)

Urahara grinned with a chuckle, getting a questioning look from Ichigo.

"What a very interesting Bankai, she's playing with him!" He said with amusement. "And this Arrancar is comparable in strength to the seventh from the last war!"

"Interesting?" Ichigo asked.

"A compression of Kidou, and the expansion of its power." Urahara said as he watched the battle continue. "All Shinigami have a limit on how much reiatsu they can output into an attack at one time in order to save the body from getting strained. However, Kuchiki-san's Bankai bypasses this rule by compression."

Ichigo continued to watch Urahara as he walked over to the edge, seemingly to get a better view of the battle.

"Her attacks with Kidou have become nearly ten times stronger with the compression, compared to her normal shikai attacks." Urahara said, holding onto his hat. "This is the first time I've seen such a thing."

"Byakuya said my Bankai was also a compression." Ichigo added quietly.

"Yes, but yours is a different type of compression." Urahara explained. "By compressing your reiatsu, it allows you to better use your Hakuda type abilities, such as speed and attack strength. Kuchiki-san's Bankai compresses her reiatsu to be used with her Kidou type abilities, improving their overall utility."

Ichigo nodded slowly, his attention still focused on the fight. Urahara smirked, also turning back to the battle.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled as a large circle appeared under her.

Hueso Daga jumped away at the last second, sliding on the ground. His eyes widened as the circle extended even further, catching his frozen arm in the pillar of ice. He screamed as he held onto his arm, now shattered as the ice pillar disappeared.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" He was stopped mid sentence as he felt his body freeze.

"Rikujoukourou." Rukia said, as the six rods of light struck his body. She held out her sword, twirling it once before pointing it up towards the sky. "It's over, Arrancar."

"Tsugi no uta, Byakuten!" (白天)

The sky was soon filled with white reiatsu, soon floating down to the ground like snow flakes. Hueso Daga's eyes widened as little white particles began to float around him. He could feel his skin and flesh tear away as each snowflake landed on him. He let out a hollow scream as the particles slowly began to disintegrate him.

Soon nothing was left of him but the tattered remains of his crimson robe.

"Rukia!"

Rukia was breathing heavily as Ichigo jumped down the roof towards her. As she fell forward, Ichigo caught her lightly by the shoulders as her Bankai dissipated. Urahara also jumped down, still smiling as Ichigo looked over her with concern.

"She'll be fine, just tired from the reiatsu usage." Urahara said as he looked over her.

Ichigo only nodded before he picked her up, laying her head against his chest as he carried her back into shoten. Rukia's eyes opened lightly, staring up at him as he looked down at her.

"Don't… look at me with that face… you idiot…" Rukia muttered weakly, her eyes closing as she grabbed onto his garb gently.

"Who's the idiot?" Ichigo muttered.

Rukia's mouth curled into a small smile as she nudged herself against his chest. Ichigo could only smile as he continued to stare down at her.

"Just watch, Rukia…" Ichigo muttered.

He held her closer as he stepped into the shoten.

"To protect you… I'll also get stronger…"

* * *

x

x

x

Fin.

Time for the explanation, it's pretty long. I'm not going into Hueso Daga's character concept, except the Kanji spelling says 'Spike Lizard' (a reference to the Thorny Devil).

**As for ****the name-**

The name 'Teni no Shirayuki' means 'Heavenly Garments (of) White Snow' (天衣の白雪). I had a lot of trouble when I wanted to create a name for her bankai, since I had originally wanted to add to the original shikai name. Figuring it would be extremely long verbally, (and it really didn't make much sense to do so in Japanese) I decided to replace sleeve with another name.

**As for her attacks-**

歌 is the Kanji used in Rukia's Bankai attacks. The reason though, is less deep… Shirayuki… Snow White… dances and sings… and 7 dwarves…

Shirotate is white shield.

Byakuten is white sky.

I'm once again using the white kanji in her attacks.

As such, 4 dances and 3 songs, each more powerful then the last. Her form and attacks are also Kidou based, which differs (opposite) from Ichigo's Combat based form.

**Now the cross- **

We all know that Ichigo's cross guard holds the (卍) kanji when viewed from the 卍) Kanji aside, let's dig deeper into the origins.

**Symbols (****卍****) and (****卐****)-**

"… The symbol as it is used in Buddhist art and scripture is known in Japanese as a _manji_ (literally, "the character for eternality" 萬字), and represents Dharma, universal harmony, and the balance of opposites. When facing left, it is the _omote_ (front) _manji_, representing love and mercy. Facing right, it represents strength and intelligence, and is called the _ura_ (rear) _manji_. Balanced _manji_ are often found at the beginning and end of Buddhist scriptures (outside India)."

**Also-**

"…A swastika with arms pointing clockwise was generally regarded as a solar emblem. A counterclockwise one (sauvastika) represented the moon, night, and the feminine principle."

**Now, for a more opinionated viewpoint-**

The way swords are naturally viewed are not from the tip of the sword, but from the hilt down as swords are sheathed most of the time. When viewed from the hilt down, the crossguards actually reverse, and fall into the categories above.

Ichigo's (卍) becomes (卐), it's arms face right, becoming the symbol for male and solar energy. Using that analogy, and the symbolism Kubo had used in the past, I created Rukia's cross to fall into the same theory, her (卐) becomes (卍), the arms face left and becoming the female and lunar symbol.

It's kind of obvious which symbolisms I'm connecting with, isn't it? Sun… Moon… Black… White… Yin… Yang… Male… Female...

It represents my idea of symmetry and the need for one another, like the two pieces of a puzzle. (Manji)

**Now the explanation-**

Tsuba, the term used for Japanese sword guards (usually roundish and squarish) was mostly decorative in sense, but kept good functionality as well depending on the times.

As we can see from the manga and anime, the guards often do have a symbolic meaning per character (look at Grimmjow's or Ulquiorra's). KT uses much detail in his art, and it's noticeable. Since the beginning, even when Ichigo first received his sword, his guard had opposite markings to that of Rukia's. (The flame symbols were flowing in opposite directions)

**Now that I'm done with a rather long and detailed explanation, I really rather not hear anything about 'canon' from any of you, nor do I want to get into any debates about your theory being better or whatever. Yes, I do know my theory is not perfect and has many flaws. I've done my homework; it's up to you to grade how efficiently I expressed it in my writing, not how wrong my opinion is and how right yours is.**

Next chapter is under the working title of 'The Spirits of Tomorrow'. Grimmy's and Nel's scenes are going to be resolved there, as well as the start of the Captaincy arc.


	26. Reflections of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Hey people, this is a quick update for all the nice comments from the last chapter. I really appreciate them.

This chapter is going to what I call a 'break' chapter, something like the 'Date' chapter. I like to use these to give myself and readers some time off from the main story, while restating and building for the future chapters. I'm also using this chapter for some character development, as well as some reintroducing of older characters.

For those wanting to see the start of the exam, I'm sorry, it'll have to wait. For those wanting to see the spot light on other characters, here you go.

There may be minor spelling and grammatical errors.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Reflections of Tomorrow _**

* * *

There was a quick blue flash, and with that, the Hollow was destroyed.

Ishida Uryuu looked out from his perch on a rooftop, the faint blue glow of his bow slowly disappearing. As he stepped forward over to the edge, the hem of his outfit flapped lightly in the night wind. His eyes narrowed as he looked in the direction of the shoten, before turning to look in the opposite direction.

"Seems like the fighting's died down..." Ishida said to no one in particular. "Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki were at the shoten battle for sure-"

"Ishida-kun! Did something happen to Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san?"

Ishida looked down, his face holding a mixture of surprise and awkwardness. Inoue Orihime stood there with bags in her hands, a look of concern on her face as she looked up at him.

"They're fine." Ishida said nonchalantly, pushing his glasses up slightly. "Seems like they had quite a battle, but neither seem hurt."

"I'm glad he's- they are all right…" She said slowly, correcting herself.

Ishida's face gently softened as he stared at her. She breathed out in relief as she placed a hand over her chest. She couldn't tell what was happening anymore without her spiritual powers. Ishida knew how it felt to be powerless, how it felt when you couldn't do anything to help.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" Ishida asked, causing Inoue to perk up lightly. She quickly brought her bags up to her face with a bright smile.

"I wanted a midnight snack, so I decided to run to the store!" She said brightly.

Ishida smiled gently as Orihime went over the various things she was going to make that night.

"… It's going to be so tasty! I can't wait to get home-"

"I'll walk you home." Ishida interjected, jumping down next to her. Inoue's eyes widened slightly as he gently pulled the bag from her arms. "It's not safe for a girl to walk the streets at night."

"Oh no, it's fine-"

"I insist." Ishida said firmly, already heading off towards her house.

Inoue smiled thankfully before turning to catch up with him.

"Thanks a lot, Ishida-kun…" She said softly as Ishida nodded back in reply. Walking next to him, she closed her eyes as she continued to smile at him. "Why don't you come in for a bit as well? I brought enough food to cook for the both of us!"

"…Eh?" Ishida replied meekly in surprise.

"You can try all my tasty treats!" She added, clapping her hands together.

Unknowingly to Inoue, Ishida's face had paled drastically.

In a far part of town, two figures were floating in the air above two large craters in the ground. Grimmjow flex his hand, staring at it with a slight frown in his face. Nel Tu was slowly ripping tatters off her robe. Neither seemed even scratched from their fight.

"You know, if we report this failure, chances are it's going to anger them." She said as she stared at him sternly. "We could be putting Soul Society in danger."

"Soul Society can take care of themselves." Grimmjow said, turning to glare at her. "As long as we get rid of these guys and the threat they pose to us, I don't care!"

Nel Tu remained silent for quite a while.

"A world with just Hollows sounds like a great place doesn't it?" She finally whispered.

Grimmjow only made a sound of disgust as he ripped open a Garganta.

"It was what most of us believed Aizen would give us. He was fearless, and his words were powerful, but in the end he was just sprouting bullshit." Grimmjow said as he turned to face her. "Even now, these five use the same tactic to draw us into war, into another fight for existence and power!"

His fists clenched.

"To hunt and be hunted, this is how we Hollows live. We grow more powerful as we devour each other and human souls, we fight each other and Shinigami for survival." Grimmjow said as he turned away from her. "The Shinigami hunt us to preserve balance to both worlds, to continue the cycle they want to break…. If we destroy the Shinigami… we will eventually destroy ourselves."

He glanced, his pupils dilating as he cursed under his breath.

"As much as I hate them, I'll fight with them if it means we can preserve our race! I'll kill anyone, Shinigami or Hollow, that stands in my way!" He yelled as he stepped into the portal. "If the last war taught me anything, it has taught me to fight for what I believe to be right! To hell with everyone else!"

Nel Tu only grinned as she entered the portal as well.

"Well said, my friend."

With that, the Garganta closed up behind them.

The next morning came soon, with the light of the new day flowing through the dusty drapes of the shoten. Rukia, whom was sleeping in a futon that moment, was slowly waking up. Her subtle movements didn't seem to disturb the one sitting down a few feet away from her, Ichigo, who was sleeping peacefully against the wall.

"…"

Rukia groaned lightly as she slowly sat up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She still felt slightly tired from last night. As she looked around the room, her eyes fell upon the sleeping strawberry.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia called out softly as she slowly uncovered herself.

Walking quietly over to him, she slowly kneeled down. As she stared at him, her lips slowly curled into a small smile. Ichigo was sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly open as his chest rose in and out from his breathing. A small drip of saliva was seen on the corner of his mouth, his hair messier then usual.

Ichigo was stirring, his eyes slowly opening as she stared at him. Closing them briefly, they snapped open as he stared at her in surprise. Falling over with a thump, Rukia couldn't help but stare at him in slight confusion.

"Something wrong?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed as he breathed in the scented wood of the floor.

"Nope… nothing's wrong…" He muffled.

"Well then…" Rukia started as she got up. She stretched lightly. "We should get ready to head back to Soul Society."

Ichigo slowly turned over and sat up.

"Should we leave now?" Ichigo asked as he got up.

"We should go see your family first." Rukia said as she made her way to the door. "Your father included of course."

Ichigo scowled as he followed her out of the room.

"Do we have to?" Ichigo asked in a tired voice.

When they got back to the Kurosaki household, they went straight to packing up their things for the trip back. Ichigo was quietly shifting through his pack, picking out a familiar lion plushie. Rummaging through it again, he pulled out the soul candy.

"You're going to tell him, right? What we discussed on the way over here?" Rukia asked as she watched from behind. Ichigo nodded before placing the pill into the mouth.

The lion plushie sprung to life in his hands, glaring at him with fury as it tried to fight his way out of his grip.

"You bastard, keeping me locked up for nearly two weeks!!!" He yelled dramatically as he cried out, flailing his arms. "I hate you! I hate-"

Ichigo clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut up." Ichigo said threateningly. "Or I'll hand you over to Jinta."

Kon quickly nodded, sweat coming off in large beads. Ichigo gently put him down on the bed, giving him a stern expression while doing so.

"We're leaving you here in the real world." Ichigo said as Kon's mouth widened.

"WHAT!? I DON'T-"

"Watch over them while I'm gone this time. If anything happens and my pops isn't around, I want you to run to Urahara's." Ichigo said, interrupting him. "I'm counting on you."

Kon nodded quietly and sat down as they continued to pack. It was rare for Ichigo to ask someone else to help protect those precious to him, and because of that, Kon was more then happy to agree to it; it showed how much Ichigo trusted him.

Soon enough, they were ready to head out.

"NOOOOO! DON'T GO!!!" Isshin yelled, clutching onto his son's leg. Ichigo continued to drag him along the floor to the door, straining as he pulled his leg and his father.

"LET GO YOU OLD BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to shake him off. "YOU WEREN'T LIKE THIS LAST TIME!"

"I want to be around when Rukia-chan gives-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Mah… let Ichi-nii go!" Karin said, as she and Yuzu pulled on their father's leg.

"I'm sorry… Ojisama… we really… have to go… now…!" Rukia strained as she pulled on Ichigo's arm.

"Let… Go…!" Ichigo yelled as both sides gave one final pull.

Both Ichigo and Rukia fell forward as Isshin finally let go. About to hit the cement, Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia by the waist, clumsily saving her from the brunt of the fall with his own body. Isshin cheered happily as he raised his fists.

"My son! That was a beautiful attempt to save-"

"You shouldn't have pulled so hard!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he got up. He held out his hand towards her. Rukia took it with a deathly glare.

"You should watch where you're falling, you Neanderthal!" Rukia yelled angrily as Ichigo helped her up.

"I just saved your ass from getting bruised and cut!" Ichigo retorted with equal fury. They both glared at one another, sizing one another up.

The three onlookers were mildly confused as the two continued to bicker.

"You need to loose weight!" Rukia said as she pointed a finger into his chest.

"You need to get taller- OUCH!" Ichigo replied, before she subtly stepped on his toes.

"Oh sorry, seems like you hurt your foot in the fall!" Rukia said in a high pitched voice.

"Why you little..." Ichigo muttered as he leaned over to check his foot.

"We'll see you again soon! Take care!" Rukia said as she waved to the family, before making her way to the street. Ichigo scowled as she merely walked past him without another word.

"Oi! I'm not done with you- OOF!!!" Ichigo's exclamation was interrupted by her flying bag, knocking him in the head and flat off his feet.

Back in Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toushirou sat on the a large branch of a tree, overlooking the Kidou training of the new recruits. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he watched the instructor pace back and forth between several recruits, teaching them basic stances for Kidou.

There was a sudden whoosh sound, and several leaves fell out of the tree as someone flash stepped next to him.

"She's doing much better now, isn't she?" Matsumoto Rangiku said brightly, staring down at training. "She looks much happier these days."

"Mhmm…" Hitsugaya replied, his eyes softening lightly. "I thought you were heading over to see Ichimaru right now."

"I just wanted to come check on my captain, that's all!" Matsumoto said slyly. She put a hand to her mouth as she called out. "Hey! Hinamori-chan!"

The girl turned around, looking up at them.

"Rangiku-san! Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori Momo yelled as she waved to them.

"Hellloooo!" Matsumoto said happily as she waved back.

"The third recruit on the back row still needs help with his stance!" Hitsugaya yelled with a frown.

"Alright!" She replied.

Hinamori smiled at him briefly before turning around to continue instructing. Matsumoto also turned to him briefly, smiling slightly before flash stepping away. Hitsugaya continued to watch the training below, the frown on his face slowly disappearing.

As Matsumoto jumped from building to building, she looked up deeply in thought.

"I wonder what Gin wants for lunch-"

"OUCH!!!"

Matsumoto felt her foot step on something as she kicked off another building. Turning around, her eyes widened as she watched the person slowly sit up, griping his face in pain.

"Abarai?" She asked as she jumped back.

Renji was still clutching his face in pain, a large foot mark etched into it.

"How'd you manage to get that?" Matsumoto asked with a grin.

"You know how I got this!" Renji yelled in disbelief. He poked himself gently, checking to see if there was any blood. "Thanks for the wake up call, Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto only laughed as Renji glared at her.

"What time is it anyways?" He mumbled as he slowly stood up. Matsumoto looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes as she pinpointed the sun.

"About noon I think. Why?" She asked as he quickly tightened his headband and his sash.

"Rukia and Ichigo should be coming through the Senkaimon soon." He said, smiling lightly as he looked out towards the gate.

Later that day, the doors of the Senkaimon were glowing as two hell butterflies flew out from it. Following them were Ichigo and Rukia, both appearing through the glow as they lightly stepped back into Soul Society.

"We should head back to the 13th Division." Rukia said as she glanced at Ichigo.

"Why the hurry?" A voice said, causing both of them to turn.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked as he turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"To welcome the both of you back." He said as he walked up to him. His eyes narrowed as he looked over them. "Seems like you are already getting orders."

Rukia turned as a hell butterfly flew towards her, holding out her hand as it fluttered onto it. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the message played to her.

"Seems we'll have to catch up later, Renji." Rukia said as the butterfly flew away. "I have to help Ukitake-taicho with some students at the academy."

Ichigo scratched his head lightly as he glanced at Renji.

"Well… we'll go train-"

"_You_…" She emphasized as she pointed at him. "Have a lot of work to catch up on, _Kurosaki-fukutaicho_." She added before starting to walk away.

Ichigo sighed audibly as Renji smirked at him.

"The guys want to head out for a drink later tonight, before the exams start tommorow." Renji said as he pointed behind him towards Rukongai. "You in, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't seem to have been paying attention.

"Yeah sure, just come get me when you're ready to go." Ichigo said quickly as he hurried after Rukia. Renji watched questioningly as Ichigo reached out towards her.

"Oi, Rukia!"

His eyes widened as Ichigo gently grabbed Rukia by the arm.

"I'll walk you there." Ichigo said sternly to her as she turned to him.

"No, it's fine." Rukia replied, grinning lightly at him.

Renji's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched lightly. He couldn't help feeling slightly jealous as he watched them talk and interact with one another. Somehow and someway, they had managed to get closer to one another… again… The words they spoke and the way they acted…

"Fine then, idiot." Rukia said as they both started to walk away. "Just make sure you finish your work."

Ichigo grunted with a hint of annoyance.

"Paperwork sucks, I'd rather just hang out with you." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he walked beside her.

… It was so much more affectionate then before…

As the both of them walked away, Renji couldn't help but notice many things… how Ichigo purposely walked slower… how close they walked to one another… and the smile Rukia had given him while he wasn't looking.

He turned away from them and walked away, trying to hide the pain on his face.

He was going to end up drinking a lot that night.

"Kanpaiii!" Ikkaku's voice rang merrily.

Renji looked behind him, grinning as he watched all his friends get drunker by the minute. Kira was already knocked out, lying on the floor seemingly asleep. Shuuhei was still rather sober, sitting there chatting casually with Yumichika. Ikkaku was red in the face, challenging almost anyone he saw to a battle to the death. Renji already felt the effects hitting him too, his face hot with a blush as he chugged down another bottle.

"Heh, he's got to be pissed drunk." Renji said sloppily, turning to side. "Isn't that right, Ichigo-"

Ichigo's head was on the table, his eyes droopy as he turned to stare at Renji.

"Mah… you're drunk too aren't you?" Renji added with a smirk.

"…Shut up…" Ichigo said, trying to lift himself up. He pointed a finger at him, which fell limply away before he could finish his sentence. "You didn't tell me… this stuff was… so strong…"

Ichigo fell back onto the table with a thump. Renji looked at him sympathetically; this sake was stronger then anything in the human world and as it stands, Ichigo didn't get his first taste till a few weeks ago.

"Oi Ichigo…" He started softly.

Renji sat back into his chair, looking up to the ceiling with droopy eyes.

"Promise me something…"

Ichigo grunted lightly, his head rolling over slightly on the table.

"Do the thing I wasn't able to do…" He added as he closed his eyes. "Take care of Rukia… Make her happy…"

Ichigo made no movement of acknowledgement.

"You probably can't even comprehend my words right now, can you?" Renji asked with a smirk, turning over to the carrot top. He leaned forward onto the table, putting his chin on his hand. "You're a lucky bastard, you know that?"

He got out of his seat, slowly linking Ichigo's arm around his shoulder as he hoisted him up. Literally dragging him onto his feet, he pulled him towards the door.

"I'm carrying the carrot top back to his room!" Renji yelled to the guys as he left. "Someone should help Kira before he drowns in his own spit!"

Finally making the treacherous journey back to the chambers of the 13th division, Renji continued to drag Ichigo along inside. He scowled as Ichigo nearly went limp as they walked into the hallway to his room, causing Renji to nearly trip over his own feet.

"Renji?"

He turned his head around, his eyes wide as Rukia walked into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she walked up to him. Her eyes widened. "Is that Ichigo?"

"Yeah, poor bastard got drunk quick." Renji said as Rukia looked over him. She quickly turned away and ran over to a door.

"Here, bring him back into his room." Rukia said, sliding the door open.

Renji laid Ichigo down onto his futon, stretching his own arms afterwards as he looked around. The room was mostly empty, and there was a large hole covered by wood planks right over where he was sleeping. Rukia carefully pulled the covers over him, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

"You should head to bed Rukia." Renji said as he turned away from her to walk to the door. "Ichigo will be fine."

"I'll stay with him for a little bit." Rukia said, scowling lightly. "If he wakes up without a hangover tomorrow, I'll make sure he gets one for making me worried."

Renji smirked lightly, glancing at her worried face one last time before sliding close the door.

"If you ever hurt her in anyway, I swear I won't forgive you…" He muttered softly as he walked away.

Rukia pulled out some medicine from a nearby cabinet and placed it down on top. She yawned as she kneeled next to him, staring down at him.

"You idiot… you should know better…"

Rukia's eyes drooped as she continued to watch him, her head falling on her chest as fatigue started to affect her. Soon, she felt herself fall over, the only thing she could see was darkness as it finally overwhelmed her.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened the next morning, putting a hand to his head as he felt his temple thump against his skull. He turned over as he heard Rukia muttering, quickly putting her sword to her side.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo said hoarsely as he propped himself up. She turned to him with a slight scowl on her face. "Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, noticing she seemed slightly flustered.

"Because of your little drinking incident, I'm going to be late to the meet up with the recruits!" Rukia spat angrily as she ran over to the door. She sighed lightly as she opened it. "There's medicine on top of your cabinet if you feel drowsy… I'll come back and wake you up around noon before the General's announcement…"

With that she went out and started to close the door, glancing at him briefly before closing the door.

Ichigo sighed lightly before lying back down. Turning over, his eyes widened slightly as he sniffed his pillow. Blinking lightly in confusion, he sat up drowsily, picking it the pillow in his hand.

"Why does this half of the pillow smell like Rukia…?"

* * *

x

x

x

Poor Renji eh, I always want that guy to catch a break. I hope some of you caught some of the minor implications.

Next chapter is untitled.


	27. Where the Rain Once Fell

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

Sorry for the late update, I haven't been around much. It's been extremely busy for me.

Not much to say, but I'll like to add a few words before you start reading the chapter. This will be mostly an IchiRuki development chapter (most of you have wanted this for a while) It's been 26 chapters now, and with how I built the foundations to start pushing them together - I thought it was finally time to actually start the pushing. How much longer will it take before it all falls into place?

Only I know! (There may be grammar/spelling mistakes)

x

x

x

* * *

_**Where the Rain Once Fell **_

* * *

Rukia was staring out into space, her cup of tea seemingly untouched.

"Oi… Kuchiki…

No response.

"Oi! Ku-chi-ki!" Matsumoto said again, waving her hand in front of the girl's face. Rukia blinked several times before turning to her.

"Ma… Matsumoto-san-" She said briefly.

"What's wrong with you today?" Matsumoto said with a raised eyebrow. "You've been in and out all morning."

"Oh… it's…" She hesitated for a second. "It's nothing."

Matsumoto's eyebrow rose even further. Rukia noticed this and quickly cleared her throat.

"I better go wake Ichigo up, it'll be time for the General's announcement in a few hours." Rukia added quickly, changing the topic as she started to clean up her workspace. Matsumoto couldn't help but grin as she clumsily picked things up, sometimes dropping them. Slightly flustered, she sped up her pace and soon headed towards the door.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Matsumoto said without looking at her. Rukia's foot stopped in mid-air as she slowly turned her head back around. "Between you and that boy."

Rukia's hands tightened on her things.

"Not exactly…" Rukia muttered almost incoherently. Her eyes softened lightly as she turned back away from her. "Something happened… and I don't exactly know what it was… or why it happened…"

Matsumoto only sighed as Rukia walked away. She slowly sat down at the table and placed her head on her hand, a serene look on her face as she stared out the window.

"Ah… To be young again…" She said softly with a grin.

xxx

Back in the 13th division, Ichigo scratched his head several times as he stood in front of the mirror of the cabinet. He also blinked several times, trying hard to focus as he looked at himself. He couldn't get back to sleep, not after he smelled her scent on that pillow. It was rather confusing…

"What exactly happened?" He asked himself, sighing lightly.

He remembered going to drink with those fools… and then its gets all blank from there.

"I woke up… and Rukia was in my room…" He said softly as he looked up in thought. "She was late because she was taking care of me… so she must have slept…"

He blinked several times.

"…"

His eyes widened.

"No way!" He yelled, grabbing his head as it was about to explode. "Just the thought of such a thing-"

He groaned in agony.

"Pops would have a freaking field day!!" He yelled angrily as his face heated up.

Ichigo sat back down on his futon with sigh, lying down soon afterwards. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"We slept together side by side…" Ichigo started quietly. "But… It's Rukia… I shouldn't be freaking out like this…"

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I don't understand why I'm acting like this…"

xxx

Rukia was still on her way back, taking long detours along the way. She was deep in thought as she flash stepped from building to building.

"The thing that happened this morning…" She told herself, jumping off another building.

Rukia remembered she had fallen asleep the night before, tired out from the activities during the day. When she woke up the next day, she had found herself in an odd predicament.

"Our faces were so close…" She said softly. "We were almost touching…"

Her hand found her way over to her chest.

"I've slept many times in the same bed as boys while I lived in Rukongai…"

That hand gently clenched.

"But my heart was beating so fast that moment when I realized what had happened…" Rukia said as her eyes softened.

"And I don't understand why…"

Rukia soon made it back to the 13th division's quarters and quickly walked the down the corridor to Ichigo's room. As she reached for the door, Ichigo slid it open from the other side. She couldn't help but smile at how sleepy the strawberry looked.

"Good morning." She said with a smirk, Ichigo yawning loudly as he scratched his head.

"Good morning…" He replied sleepily. His eyes widened as she placed a hand up to his forehead.

"You aren't sick are you?" Rukia asked softly. "Your cheeks are kind of rosy."

"Ah…" Ichigo replied sheepishly. "I – I'm fine…"

Rukia's own eyes widened as she quickly retracted her hand.

"Uh… do you want to go get some breakfast beforehand?" Rukia asked curiously.

"What time is it right now?" He asked as he stared at her. Rukia moved her eyes away from him as she narrowed them in thought.

"I think it's about two hours to noon." She said as she turned back to him.

"Is that enough time to go out to grab something to eat?" Ichigo asked as he stepped out into the hallway.

"I was actually planning on making breakfast." Rukia said softly, as they both started walking down the hallway.

"Really…?" Ichigo asked in surprise. Rukia turned to him questioningly.

"Something wrong with that?" She asked, a mild hint of threat in her voice.

"You've been so nice to me…" Ichigo started with a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid you're going to poison me."

A small 'hmph' escaped her lips.

"You don't have to eat my cooking if you don't like it." She said with a scowl on her face.

Ichigo cleared his throat slightly.

"I never said I didn't like it." He said softly as he walked ahead of her.

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she sped up her pace.

Ichigo sat at the small table as Rukia started to take out various things to make breakfast. The small kitchen in the division wasn't glamorous, but it was still bigger then the one at home. He couldn't help but smirk as she wiped her brow several times from the heat of the several cooking utilities. She was putting a lot of effort into it.

As she reached for the pan, Ichigo's hand reached over hers.

"Let me help." He said as Rukia quickly turned to him, slowly pulling her hand away. She quickly turned away again to check up on the rice, hiding the embarrassment on her face. Quickly shaking it off she turned back to him.

"Don't burn yourself on the-"

"OUCH!!"

Rukia couldn't help laughing as Ichigo sucked on his burnt finger, his face holding a mean scowl as he looked down at the pan.

"Go check on the soup." Rukia said cheerfully as Ichigo nodded. She moved over to the pan "I just hope you don't drown in it."

"Oi!" Ichigo replied heatedly, as Rukia laughed again.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as he stirred the soup, his eyes moving over to the girl beside him. So many things had happened after the war was over, and even more so during the past few days. Something felt different about the way they interacted nowadays, how much their attitudes had changed.

"Ichigo, put this in!"

Ichigo scowled as Rukia threw an onion spring at him, hitting him neatly in the forehead.

"Throw it softly, will ya?!"

"I was hoping it would just bounce off your ego and land in the pot."

Then again, some things didn't change. He didn't mind though, because it was how everything was supposed to be. This was supposed to be what normality was, what normality was to him.

They would always argue and bicker with one another.

"For someone so short, you sure throw hard!"

"For being a man, you sure know how to nag like a woman!"

They would always make faces at one another childishly.

"I hate you." Ichigo said as he scowled at her.

"The feeling's mutual, strawberry." Rukia replied as she stuck her tongue out.

But in the end, Ichigo knew…

"Is your burn okay?" Rukia asked softly afterwards.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ichigo replied, taking a look at it.

She was an important person in his life…

"Ow!" Rukia yelped as her hand got burned by the same pan. Ichigo quickly moved over to her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo said quickly as she hid her hand away from him.

"I'm fine, idiot." Rukia said as she frowned. "Watch the soup, it's starting to boil."

"Let me see your hand first." Ichigo said sternly, reach for it.

"I told you its fine!" Rukia said again as she pulled away from him.

Ichigo reached over and gently took it.

"I just want to make sure." He said gruffly.

His eyes were hard as he gently prodded the red area, getting a slight reaction of pain from Rukia. Rukia was looking at him gently checking her hand, her mind going slightly blank as she stared at it. After a while, they both looked up at one another, their eyes meeting for a split second.

A hissing noise broke their contact.

"You idiot! I told you to watch the soup!" Rukia yelled as she quickly ran over to turn down the temperature.

Ichigo glanced down at his hand for a few seconds before running over to help.

"It's your fault for burning yourself!"

She was an important person in his life… she was an important friend… but was that all she was to him?

xxx

Crowds of Shinigami, familiar and new, were gathered in front of the Shinigami Academy. The excitement and tension could felt in the air, even by the academy students who only came to watch. It was already time for the opening announcement of the Captain's Examination, and like always –

"You're the reason why we're late!"

"I didn't do anything, Rukia! You're the one who threw your egg at me!"

"You returned fire!"

Ichigo and Rukia were late.

The gates of the academy started to creak, its large door swinging open as the crowds instantly quieted down. The General walked forward, escorted by Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushirou. Behind them were the rest of the captains, filing out in a straight line as everyone else stared in awe.

Ichigo and Rukia finally ran up to the crowd, peering over curiously. Ichigo smirked as he turned to the girl beside him.

"Need to sit on my shoulders - OW!"

"Quiet you fool!"

The General stepped forward, stopping as two figures flash stepped next to him. They were Kira Idzuru and Hisagi Shuuhei, and they kneeled before him respectfully.

"Today, we will be bringing back the first ever examination to choose the captains of the Gotei 13." The General said as he stared out at the crowd. "A tournament to decide which one of you is the fittest to join the elite ranks of our captains."

Both lieutenants at his side stood up and turned towards the crowd.

"Our ranks have been thinned in the last war, and three of our own captains betrayed Soul Society." He said, his voice resounding. "This test was deemed most fit for our situation, the best way to strengthen ourselves for the new threat at hand."

He held his hand out and pointed it to the side.

"The rules are simple - there will be none as soon as you step into the ring. Fight with what you have, with all you have, and win the battle. Do not fear the blade, do not fear to kill."

He paused for a moment as murmurs went though the crowd.

"However, this time… the challenges have changed slightly." He paused for a moment. "There will be three separate blocks, one for each remaining captain position."

Kira and Hisagi both narrowed their eyes.

"These lieutenants will take part in their respective block to defend their right for captaincy. They will be your biggest obstacle." He finished as the whispering continued.

"But sir, what about the last position! Former captain Aizen-"

"The 5th division has been nearly defunct, with its lieutenant demoted and its captain gone. There will be no assigned lieutenant to represent this block." He said as he held a hand over to silence the crowd. "All competitors will be sorted randomly into a block, and those interested should head inside the academy to get sorted."

His eyes narrowed.

"This not something to be taken lightly; the levels of your comrades should not be underestimated. Shikai, Bankai – it is all allowed. There are no rules on the battlefield. There is only the victor and loser." He added softly as he turned around. "More will be revealed in time, when all are ready to start… I wish all of you the best of luck…"

The captains in the back moved to the side, allowing entry for those willing.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as people started to slowly walk into the academy. He slowly turned to Rukia, who was also staring at the academy. Her own eyes were soft, seemingly in thought at the moment.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started as they stared at the people heading inside the academy. "If you want to take part, I won't stop you."

"I have no intention of becoming a captain…" Rukia said softly as Ichigo turned to her.

"Then what's bothering you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia hesitated for a moment.

"Nothing." She finally said as she shook her head. "You should head inside right now. I'll see you afterwards."

Ichigo nodded as he started to walk away from her. Soon he stopped a few feet in front of her, his back still to her.

"You're always worrying about me, Rukia… I once told you that you need to worry more about yourself."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly as he slowly turned his head back to her. Ichigo's eyes bore into hers, his determination literally glowing off of them.

"I'll come out of this tournament as a captain…!"

* * *

x

x

x

More information on the entire captain thing next chapter.

The characters may feel slightly OC if you've forgotten most of the story, but I'm fairly confident that I've developed them with the right pace.


	28. Vanilla Mood

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

I'm extremely sorry that this update was so late, but I've had a lot of things on my plate for the past two weeks. I will update much sooner now, as my favorite parts are coming up in the next few chapters.

To elaborate on somethings, Kira and Shuuhei are both fukutaichous of their division, so they are the obvious defenders and runners for the captain's title. This arc will focus mostly on Ichigo's passionate character and his naivety, as well as Rukia's rigid personality and her troubles with her own emotions. A little bit more fluff and drama to satiate those who have been waiting for it. Main plotline soon to be revealed. Action scenes will mostly feature Ichigo this time, and the entire arc is about the same length as the last.

I know the story's died down a lot, but I expected it to with it's length. I am however, still surprised at the amount of reviews I get, and I thank everyone of you who took the time to do so - however, the most important thing to me is that you enjoy it!

The supernova is soon to happen! (May contain misspellings and grammar issues)

x

x

x

* * *

**_Vanilla Mood_**

* * *

Rukia watched Ichigo slowly walk away, her eyes following him as he did so. She had a worried expression on her face, her body slightly rigid. She started to awkwardly pace around for a while, a hand under her chin as she stared out in thought. Finally, with a look of determination, she went off.

Ichigo stepped lightly into the courtyard of the Academy, staring curiously at those around him. They were chatting excitedly but anxiously about the upcoming event. There were several people he could recognize, but the majority of them he didn't know. But from the glares coming from several of those said people, he had the sneaking suspicion they were from the eleventh division.

"Yo!" A voice said behind him.

Ichigo quickly turned around, his eyes shifting to a familiar face.

"Renji? You're taking part in this too?" Ichigo asked in slight surprise.

"I'm in it to kick your sorry ass Strawberry." Renji said arrogantly. Ichigo pushed his forehead against his, one of the meanest scowl ever seen on his face.

"What did you call me… Pineapple?" Ichigo retorted.

"Pineapple!?" Renji yelled, pushing back with even more force.

"Don't kill each other just yet! I want to have some fun first!" Ikkaku yelled as he walked up to them. His face held a cocky grin as he held his sword over his shoulder. Both of them looked towards him in slight surprise.

"What are you doing here, Ikkaku-san?" Renji asked. "I thought you didn't want to become a captain."

"I could ask you the same question." He replied lightly.

Renji smirked as he stared back at Ikkaku.

"So we're both here for the same reason, huh?" Renji said as they both looked at Ichigo. Ichigo merely stared back with slight confusion.

"Reason?" Ichigo asked. They both turned to look at him, a smirk on both their faces.

"We're both here to fight you, Ichigo." Renji finished.

"Fight me…?" Ichigo responded with a slight scowl.

"We've been training our asses off these two weeks, while you and Rukia were hanging out in the real world." Renji added. "I bet you two were just goofing off like always."

Ichigo was slightly flustered as he opened his mouth to respond.

"As a matter of fact,_ Renji_, I helped Rukia attain-"

A large crash was heard. A scream followed afterwards, causing all of them to turn their heads.

"This is BULLSHIT!" A voice yelled.

"Please! Zaraki-taichou- OOOF!!" Another crash was heard.

"Why can't I join? It's not fair that everyone else gets a chance at Ichigo!"

Ichigo couldn't help but sweat drop as two other captains came to restrain Zaraki Kenpachi. So it seemed like everyone was just in it for a chance to get even.

"I'll see you two later on, I've already finished signing up." Ikkaku said lazily, walking away from them. "You better hope you aren't in the same block as me."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to face forward.

"Let's go, Renji." Ichigo said sternly as he walked towards the desk. Renji smirked as he followed alongside him. It seemed like someone was already starting to get serious.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou." An attendant said politely, bowing as they stepped up to the desk. She held out two small objects, looking no different then a small piece of paper. "Please take these and imprint your reiatsu."

"Hmm, spirit paper…" Renji muttered as he closed his eyes. "I haven't used this stuff since the academy days."

Ichigo looked down at his curiously before turning to Renji. His own eyes widened slightly as Renji's paper began to glow with a slight red coloration.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Don't know how to imprint your reiatsu?" Renji said cockily, handing his paper back to the attendant. Ichigo scowled as he turned back to his own sheet, his brows furrowed.

"Shut up! It can't be that hard." Ichigo responded rather angrily.

Staring down at the paper, he tried to memorize the steps that Ganju had taught him so long ago. It was just forcing reiatsu into it, so how hard could it be? He just had to keep a calm mind…

"…" Ichigo sweat dropped as his body stiffened.

It was easier said then done, especially with all the things going on in his mind. With his eyes narrowed in concentration, he forced reiatsu into the paper. The little paper glowed for a bit-

"GAH!!" Three yelps were heard.

-before it exploded into tatters.

Ichigo felt like his pride had taken a blow after that incident. Renji was red in the face with laughter. After a second try, he finally managed to put in the small amount required. The attendant held it like it was a bomb, holding it as far as she could from herself.

"Please step to the back and wait for everyone else to sign up." She said politely, a hint of anxiousness in her voice. "The doors will open to the old training grounds when everyone has been signed up."

Ichigo only sighed dejectedly, following the laughing Renji. How much Ichigo wanted to punch him right then, he couldn't describe.

Things were settling down, and Ukitake was making his last rounds to get people to finish up. He was held up before by something, but it didn't take too long to finish up. Everything was fine, it seemed everyone who was going to enter was ready to be briefed. Sighing lightly in relief, he walked over to the desk.

The attendant there looked up, bowing politely as Ukitake came over.

"Ah, Ukitake-taichou, I'm just about ready to take them for sorting-"

"I'll take them." He said with a smile, picking up the box. "I'm headed that way anyways."

The attendant nodded and bowed again. Ukitake could only smile as he picked up the box. He started to step away but stopped as he stared down at the most particular paper. It was glowing with a deep black hue, its aura seemingly radiating with power.

"Whose imprint is this?" Ukitake asked as he took it out to take a better look.

"Ah… I believe that's Kurosaki-fukutaichou's…" The attendant said nervously. "You might have to check with the research division to make sure."

Ukitake's lips curled into another smile.

"Very interesting…" He said as he stared at it.

"Sir?"

"Kurosaki-san's normal reiatsu is blue… yet the paper imprinted black…" He muttered as he walked away.

"Very interesting indeed…"

xxx

Back with Ichigo and Renji, they were both scowling angrily as the people around them continually pushed each other, trying hard to get to the front of the crowd. As the doors finally opened, people quickly flowed out, nearly trampling Ichigo and Renji as they were pushed along for the ride.

However they all stopped as soon as they were outside. Ichigo and Renji pushed their way to the front, their own eyes widening as they looked at the structure before them. The large metal doors opened and Yamamoto appeared soon after.

"Welcome to the old training grounds." He said loudly as everyone slowly walked up in front of him. "This stadium was built from the old ruins, and will be staging ground for the tournament."

He turned around and started to walk.

"Please, follow me into the stadium now." He added.

The crowd had noticeably slowed their pace as they followed the general inside. They all stared wide-eyed as they looked around the large stadium, its large walls surrounding seemingly encasing them. Seats surrounded the top for spectators, the entire rows spanning around the already large ring.

"The ground is made of spirit resistant blocks…" Renji whispered to Ichigo, tapping the ground with his feet. "They did an amazing job rebuilding…"

Everyone became silent as the rest of the captains – including a scowling Zaraki – walked in from the other side. The headed over to the participants across the stadium, standing front of them as the general continued to walk slowly towards them.

"Tomorrow, we'll be starting the true tournament. Fights will be separated in different days to allow resting throughout." The general said as he walked up to the other captains. "For today, we'll be sorting out the blocks… but before we do that…"

He turned back around, slamming his staff down onto the ground.

"We'll weed out those of you who shouldn't be here."

Everyone could feel the tension rise dramatically within the crowd. Kyouraku Shunsui stepped forward.

"Those who can last five minutes in the ring with one of our captains will get the privilege to continue." He said with a lazy smile. Whispers rang through the crowed as he paused for a moment. "Those who want to leave, please speak up now."

People started to murmur among themselves, their voices anxious as the captains remained silent. No one raised their hands or spoke up.

"No one huh?" Kyouraku asked. "Seems like we can get started then."

"Nemu!" Mayuri yelled to his side. "Raise the screen!"

Everyone turned as large screen was raised in the foreground. Mayuri stepped forward, smiling maliciously as he stared at the participants. He seemed to enjoy the presence he had on them.

"Using our systems and your reiatsu imprints, we'll be randomly sorting you against a captain in this preliminary round." He said, a smile gracing his lips. The black screen blinked several times. "First victim…"

Everyone seemingly held their breaths.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" He said as the name flashed on the screen. "And his captain opponent…"

Ichigo groaned audibly as he stared at the screen. The other name was still flashing as it was being sorted. He didn't mind fighting anyone, if it was just five minutes. He hoped it wasn't going to be –

"Kuchiki Byakuya…"

Ichigo cursed loudly, scaring several people next to him. Walking through the crowd, they parted as they continued to stare at him. None of them envied him that moment. Everyone walked over to the edge of the large ring as both Byakuya and Ichigo walked to the center of the stadium. One seemed rather unfazed, while the other seemed rather pissed off.

General Yamamoto soon appeared at the top of the stadium under the screen. He watched patiently as both Ichigo and Byakuya turned to one another.

"You seemed rather calm for fighting me, Byakuya." Ichigo said icily as Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I'd watch what you say, boy." He replied calmly as he opened them. His hand reached out to his sword. "It's just you and me in the ring."

"Remember, there are no rules in the ring. The match will stop when one is unable to fight, or the time runs out." Yamamoto's voice resounded through the stadium.

The screen flashed briefly as a 5 minute timer appeared.

"BEGIN!" Yamamoto yelled.

Ichigo slowly reached to the hilt of his sword, his amber eyes piercing Byakuya's as they both silently stood there. An ominous aura was in the air as everyone stared excitedly from the sidelines. It was tense; it seemed as both of them were just staring each other down.

"Time's tickin' damnit!" Ikkaku muttered as Renji continued to stare at the battle. "I want to see some fighting already."

Renji's eyes narrowed lightly.

"Kuchiki-taichou made his first move…" He whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as Byakuya's figure slowly began to dissipate. Quickly shifting his sword over his chest, Byakuya reappeared in front of him with his sword pointed out. With a loud clang, both blades were quivering as they collided.

"Fast…!" Ichigo muttered as his face held a grimace. His eyes widened again as the image of Byakuya started to disappear again. Ichigo's head turned as Byakuya reappeared behind him.

"Seems like your skills have dulled." He said as he swung down again. Ichigo smirked as he blocked it again.

"Shut up… You've just gotten faster, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled as they both flash stepped away from one another.

"Heh… Ichigo's keeping up pretty well…" Renji said as he watched the side. They were flashing back and forth, their swords clashing with one another briefly before moving to a different area. "Keeping up with Taichou without releasing."

With a final swing they both flew backwards. Ichigo's eyes shifted briefly to the clock, with three minutes remaining. However, Byakuya flash stepped and took advantage of his short distraction, pushing his fingers into Ichigo's chest. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Byakurai…"

Ichigo grabbed his hand and quickly pushed it away, the white lightning flashing as it shot off. He quickly followed up with Zangetsu, aiming for Byakuya's mid-section with a horizontal slice.

Byakuya blocked with his own sword, a loud clang of steel heard as they both pushed against one another.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo said as he pulled harder on Zangetsu. "Tenshou!"

The blue light engulfed the both of them as the attack was sent. Smoke erupted from the collision, covering the two in a thick cover. After it cleared they were once again standing away from one another.

"There's only 2 minutes left." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Are you going to let me pass so easily?"

"Don't be so full of yourself…" Byakuya said as he raised his sword. "If Rukia hadn't asked me not to release, you would be unrecognizable."

"Rukia…?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening.

Byakuya charged at him, their swords meeting with a loud clang in the middle of the ring.

"She had interrogated Ukitake-taichou after all the participants entered the building." Byakuya said as he pushed against Ichigo. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Afterwards, she asked me not to release if I were to be your opponent."

"She - she asked you to do that?" Ichigo stuttered, slightly distracted. His eyes narrowed as Byakuya pushed harder, causing him to slide back.

"It was very unlike Rukia, to make such a request." Byakuya said as he slowly pushed him back. "I don't understand what's going on between you two…"

Ichigo's eyes widened this time as he stared at Byakuya.

"But I don't like it." Byakuya added bluntly.

Ichigo quickly shifted his weight forward, forcing Byakuya to a stop. He had a mild look of confusion on his face as he held his ground, staring at Byakuya with his amber eyes. With one final swing they both separated again. This time however, they both placed their swords away - right as the time ran out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo passes!"

With one last glance, Kuchiki Byakuya quickly walked back to the sidelines.

Ichigo walked over to the crowd seemingly in his own world. He didn't even notice all the people congratulating him and promptly took a seat with his back against the wall. The next match was sorted promptly, but he wasn't paying attention. He seemed deep in thought, a stern look on his face.

"What's going on with her…but the better question is… what's going on with me?" Ichigo asked softly as he gripped his face.

He sighed as looked out towards the sky.

"God damn it, Rukia…"

* * *

x

x

x

Next chapter will be up soon. The final matchups will be shown next chapter as well.


	29. Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, but I own all the original ideas used in this fic.

I love all of you - seriously. You guys can pick up on the smallest differences in character. I love that. You'd be surprised though, because I'd planned for that little trigger to play an important part in this chapter.

Most of you probably notice how I like to play with the IchiRuki dynamics, kinda using their interactions like a ping pong game where it's always moving. They've nonetheless developed in my story, so in sense, they are OC in a way now.

We all know big brother Byakuya (gotta love his presence and his effects) going to get a big part in the upcoming - well what evers going to happen. You'll have to bear with me when I write about him from now on. Can't say much, just that you'll have to wait.

This chapter was written right after 'Vanilla Mood', but I felt it was necessary to post it on VD (I had stuff to do today, so it took a while to upload). It's more drama this time, and more dialogue. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and watch out for my errors!

P.S - I have a new drama fic in the works, (It's going to be my first attempt) I wanted to write an AU drama story for a while. It should be up in a day or two. Updates will still come quickly for aftermath, but I'm making sure the next few battles will be exciting and captivating. I'm hoping the second project gives me a better expansion on creativity, so that I may write the best fight scenes I can.

P.S.S - The 'meltdown' will come soon, I assure you.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Pride **_

* * *

The preliminaries were done, and those who passed were standing in two rows in the middle of the ring. The general and the captains stood before them in a file line as they waited for the final sorting. Ichigo stood there silently, his face expressionless. He hadn't paid much attention to the rest of the battles, but the remaining applicants had little to show for their injuries.

It seemed none of them wanted to reveal their true power to each other yet.

"There are twenty four of you remaining." The general said as the screen above them flashed several times. It separated into three columns and began to show the block number. A chart of the match ups soon appeared in them. Shuuhei's and Kira's name flashed onto block one and two, their names randomly placed on the bottom of their respective charts. "Now you'll be randomly sorted into the blocks and into your first match ups."

Ichigo watched as their names were sorted into the remaining twenty two spaces. As it started to fill up, he felt his heart tense up with anticipation. His eyes narrowed as his name flashed under the third block.

"Seems like I'll be going after Aizen's post." Ichigo muttered.

The name next to his started to flash. His first opponent…

"Sasakibe Choujirou…" Ichigo muttered curiously. He slowly turned his head, glancing around at who it was.

"I hope to have a most brilliant battle tomorrow, Kurosaki-fukutaichou." A deep voice said to him as he quickly turned back. His amber eyes locked with yellow ones. "It won't be like our last encounter, I assure you."

First division lieutenant… Great…

"LUCKY!" Ikkaku's voice rang as he started to do his lucky dance. "Block 3!"

Ikkaku too…

"SO LUCKY!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at the remaining spaces. The final name flash down to complete his block. He couldn't help but feel his body tense up slightly as he turned to his side.

Renji caught his glance and slowly turned to him, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we'll be fighting in the final round, Ichigo." He said as he faced back forward. "You better not lose before then."

And Renji…

"Ah…" Ichigo replied simply as he faced back forward. He closed his eyes gently before snapping them open.

"I'll see you there…"

xxx

On the outside of the gates of the Academy, Rukia was there, leaning against the wall. She seemed to be deep in thought, a small frown on her face. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as she stared at the ground, her violet orbs slightly dancing from the light of the sunset.

She didn't even notice when the gate opened and Kuchiki Byakuya stepped through them.

"Rukia…" He said, causing Rukia to look up. "I did as you asked."

"Nii-sama…" Rukia muttered as she stared at him. Byakuya turned away from her, his eyes closing in the process.

"Be assured that this will be the last time Kurosaki Ichigo will have stayed my blade by your account." He said, a mild hint of threat in his voice.

He started to walk away from her.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my reason?" Rukia asked.

He stopped and paused for a moment.

"What ever your reason, I do not care to know." He said.

The look on his hidden face said more then his words did.

"Then… Nii-sama…" Rukia started again, her gaze turning away from him. "Why… why did you do this for me…? I know I asked… but it's not like you…"

He slowly turned his head back.

"It's because of your sister." He replied simply.

"Hisana… nee-sama?" Rukia asked. She looked up at him, slightly surprised by the mentioning of her sister.

"You're so different, yet you remind me so much of Hisana." He started.

His eyes were hard and cold as he stared at Rukia.

"Like you, your sister never asked for much." He said calmly. "Like you, she asked only when it was important. I felt I had to oblige, in honor of her memory…"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. He turned away from her, walking away slowly as his scarf billowed in the wind.

"Because I nearly failed her before." He said softly.

Rukia continued to stare at him in slight surprise.

"She was my pride." He added. "Just like you are now."

With that, he flash stepped away, leaving Rukia slightly confused by his words. She didn't even have time to think before someone grabbed her gently by the arm. She quickly turned, surprised to see Ichigo.

"Come with me." Ichigo said gruffly as he gently pulled her.

"Oi – where are you taking me?" Rukia said, slightly surprised by his appearance.

"Dinner." He replied simply.

"Wait- what!?"

"We need to talk." He followed up, not looking back at her.

Rukia stared curiously at him, letting him lead her. They were soon back to that ramen place they had went to so long ago, the one she had gone to many times. As Ichigo pushed the curtains apart to get in, she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono.

"Ichigo, tell me what's wrong." Rukia said sternly as he stopped in place. She released her grip. "You've been brooding the entire time we've been walking."

There was a slight pause of silence.

"Why did you ask Byakuya not to release?" Ichigo asked, not turning around to look at her.

"Nii-sama told you?" Rukia asked in surprise. Ichigo made an impatient sound as turned to face her.

"Obviously." He replied. Rukia averted her gaze, holding her arm seemingly in slight embarrassment.

"You weren't supposed to know…" She muttered.

"What were you thinking?" Ichigo said, his voice rising slightly. "Did you think I couldn't take him?"

"It's not anything like that!" Rukia replied defensively.

"Did you think I was going to kill him or something?" Ichigo questioned again. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's nothing like that!" Rukia said angrily as she glared at him.

"Then what is it?" He asked again, glaring at her with the same intensity.

"Why are you asking me this?" Rukia asked. Ichigo scowled as he averted his gaze, turning away as his eyes narrowed.

"Because…" He clenched his fists lightly. "It's not like you…"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at his response.

"Um… excuse me. Are you two going to order?" The manager said, feeling slightly awkward. Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to him with angry glares, causing him to be taken slightly aback.

With a dignified look, Rukia walked over to the counter.

"Miso is fine." Rukia said as she sat down.

"Spicy beef for me." Ichigo said as he sat down, one seat away from her.

They both turned away from each other, seemingly ignoring each other's presence. The manager could only wipe the sweat off his forehead as he turned to start cooking; the tension could have been cut with a blunt zanpakutou.

The silence continued throughout dinner, and all the way back to their quarters. They walked in silence, even as they walked down the hallway. However, before Rukia could open the door to her room, Ichigo cleared his throat.

"You still haven't told me the reason." He said gruffly, as Rukia turned to glare at him.

"And you're just getting angry for no reason." She said as she turned back to the door. Ichigo looked away for a moment.

"I don't like this at all." He said angrily. "It feels like you don't trust me."

"Don't trust you?" She said angrily as she turned around. "Why would you say something so foolish?"

"Because you won't tell me why you did what you did!" He replied angrily. He glared at her. "Why did you tell Byakuya-"

"Because I care about you, FOOL!" Rukia yelled, finally at her breaking point.

Ichigo stood there, a surprised expression on his face from her outburst.

"But maybe I shouldn't have." Rukia continued, staring at him indignantly.

"Rukia -" Ichigo started before he was cut off again.

"I was a fool to worry so much about an idiot like you. You seem to value your pride more then your life." She said as she opened the door to her room. "Good night, Ichigo."

"Rukia - OOF!" Ichigo reached out to her but was caught with a punch to the gut. Ichigo bent over in pain.

"I said good night." Rukia replied sternly as she closed the door in his face.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, letting the pain subside. Somehow, the tables had turned, and now she was the one angry at him. At that moment, he felt both confused and guilty – not to mention that her punch had really hurt. He could only sigh as he turned back towards his room.

"Good night, Rukia." He muttered over his shoulder.

He was going to have more then just one battle tomorrow.

xxx

Rukia woke up the next morning, sliding open the door. Her face held no fatigue, but she was feeling tired that morning. Her eyes moved slowly to Ichigo's door, a small frown gracing her lips. Her hands moved slowly towards the door, but dropped halfway.

She then turned away, scowling slightly as she walked down the hall.

"That idiot-"

"Who's the idiot?" A voice said as she turned the corner. Ichigo stood there with his arms crossed, a scowl plastered on his face. Rukia shook off the surprise on her face and glared at him.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Rukia said, starting to walk away.

"Rukia!"

She turned to him as he called out her name.

"Do you mind… walking with me?" He said, with a slight scratch to the back of his head.

"Why, so you can question more things?" She asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Just… come with me…" He said, taking her arm again like yesterday.

Rukia had a slight frown on her face, but allowed herself to be taken along. Soon enough, they found themselves in the familiar surroundings of Hokutan. It had been comfortable silence between them the entire time.

A gentle breeze blew as thy both sat down on top of the hill.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said bluntly, breaking the silence. He scratched his head, averting his gaze as Rukia looked at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

A smile graced her lips.

"You're always made to apologize." She started. "But I guess some things don't change."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked with a slight scowl.

"Nothing." Rukia replied simply. She crossed her arms over her knees as she looked out over Rukongai. There was a short pause before she spoke again. "I guess I was worried because of all the things that happened."

Ichigo glanced at her curiously.

"Because of my Bankai training, you didn't get to train yourself. I was worried that because of me, you weren't prepared for this." She explained, not turning to look at him. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you Ichigo."

"Ah, I know that now." Ichigo muttered back, staring out at the city.

"Your match is today isn't it?" Rukia said, slowly turning her head towards the sky. "Who was it against?"

"The first division lieutenant." Ichigo said, lying back with his hands behind his head. Rukia turned to him quickly.

"What-"

"If it goes as I think it will, I'll be fighting against Ikkaku next and then Renji in the final round." Ichigo said rather dismissively. Rukia's eyes drooped slightly as she stared out in thought.

"You don't seem anxious at all." She said with a soft smirk.

"I told you I'd come out of this as a captain." Ichigo said with a smirk as he sat back up.

"Don't be reckless, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Ah." He replied simply.

A soft breeze blew around them again, flapping the sleeves of their kimono's gently.

"We should start heading over to the stadium." Rukia said, slowly getting up. Ichigo followed suit, stretching his muscles lightly. As they started to walk, Ichigo glanced at her briefly.

"You should know, Rukia…" He started as he faced back forward. Rukia turned to him, her eyes lighting up as she stared at his confident face. "About what you said yesterday… I care about you too."

Rukia's eyes lightened with surprise.

She gripped his sleeve affectionately with her fingers, pulling on it gently. Her eyes were soft as she turned to face forward.

A bright smile had formed on her face.

"Idiot…"

* * *

x

x

x

I know most of you hate me for not showing the five minute battles, but I really didn't want much importance focused on other characters. The upcoming battles I have planned for Ichigo should satiate any blood lust!

Next chapter, Pierce Thy Enemy will be up soon.


	30. Pierce the Flesh Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Sorry about the late update. I had to settle some of my thoughts and work out the next few parts of the story. This chapter is going to feature Ichigo's first battle, and some story for shadowing at the end.

I've created my own set of attacks for Choujirou, so some of you may not agree with what I came up with.

Anyways, I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As I've stated many times, watch for the spelling errors.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Pierce the Flesh Soul_**

* * *

It was different from how it was yesterday; he had never heard so many cheers before in his life. Even from under the doorway, he could feel the thundering of the crowd.

It was Kira's battle, and Ichigo was going to be next.

Ichigo was trembling as he waiting anxiously for the signal to head into the stadium for his match. It wasn't fear that was making him do so – it was the excitement to start the fight. He had been like this ever since he got here and watched many of those fight before him. His blood was pumping, and he was ready to begin.

"Anytime now, Kurosaki-fukutaichou." An attendant said to him as they watched the ending of the battle before them.

Kira was fighting someone Ichigo didn't know, but the battle was pretty clear from the start. Even with his opponent using shikai, Kira had the upper hand. From their previous battle, Ichigo knew Kira was a very patient fighter - Wabisuke's ability could be easily avoided if it was flung around blindly.

However, he was playing it defensively, merely blocking and taking chances when he could. It seemed he wanted to end it without any blood shed.

Soon enough, Kira's opponent couldn't even lift up his sword. As he was preoccupied with trying to pull his sword up, Kira flash stepped and knocked him in the back of the neck. He bowed respectfully as his opponent fell over unconscious.

"Winner of the match, Kira Idzuru!" General Yamamoto's voice rang.

Ichigo's eyes moved over to the screen, watching both names disappear, but only Kira's name appeared in second tier of matches. They slowly moved back to the stadium floor, where the fourth division moved the unconscious body away. After getting checked on, Kira walked towards him, eyes straight and sharp as he walked past.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-san." He said, glancing at him slightly.

It was going to be his turn next.

"Next Match, Kurosaki Ichigo versus Sasakibe Choujirou!" The General voice rang again, as the cheering grew. "Please head to the center of the stadium and begin on my mark."

"Please enter." The attendant said, bowing as Ichigo nodded curtly.

He walked out from under the doorway, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the cheering crowd. Though he was kind of far away, he could make out that the captains were sitting in the front rows over looking the large stadium. His eyes fell upon Kuchiki Byakuya, who had his eyes closed seemingly out of boredom.

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl lightly at him. His face changed however, as soon as he caught sight of Rukia sitting next to Byakuya. She was sitting their calmly, her eyes scanning the stadium.

Their eyes met for a moment, and her lips curled into a soft smile. Ichigo quickly turned his face back forward, staring at his opponent as they both neared the center.

His own mouth curled into a smile.

"Let's have a most brilliant battle, shall we?" Choujirou said they both stopped in front of one another. He unsheathed his sword, and held it vertically in front of him. "I won't lose this time."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he laid a hand on the hilt of Zangetsu, the wrappings falling off as he pulled it to the side.

"We'll have to see about that." He said, smirking.

Choujirou seemed unfazed by his comment. They both visually tightened their grips on their swords as they got ready for the call.

"BEGIN!" The general voice rang out.

"Ugate, Gonryoumaru!" Choujirou yelled, quickly flicking his sword. Ichigo's eyes reflected the blade as it was sent forward. They widened as he leaned back, watching the sword's form change from a katana to a rapier.

"…!"

He quickly brought Zangetsu up, blocking it as it nearly pierced his chest. Ichigo stood there for a moment, holding a shaking Zangetsu against the tip of Gonryoumaru. He felt his body slightly tremble from the force of the thrust.

"Aren't you going to release your Bankai?" Choujirou asked, holding his ground.

"I won't need it to beat you." Ichigo said cockily.

Choujirou's eyes widened as Ichigo disappeared, reappearing crouched behind him. Ichigo jumped forward and brought his hand up. Choujirou quickly turned and also brought his hand up, quickly grabbing Ichigo's arm before it could strike him.

"Seems like you have gotten better." Ichigo said, the smirk still on his face.

"The same attack won't work twice." He said sternly. "If you won't release your Bankai…"

He pushed his sword forward once again.

"Then I'll make you…!"

Ichigo moved his head to side as the sword was aimed at his face. He pulled his arm away as he jumped back a few feet. His eyes widened as he felt slight pain on his cheek.

"…" He slowly reached up and touched his cheek.

A small cut was on it, and blood was starting to appear.

"What the…" He muttered as he stared at the blood on his hand.

He didn't even have time to think as Choujirou flash stepped in front of him and started his attack chain. He continually sent thrusts at Ichigo as the he blocked them with Zangetsu.

Rukia's eyes narrowed from where she sat.

"I was so sure he dodged that attack." She said, watching the two clash with their swords.

Byakuya stared at the battle, his face expressionless.

"Reishou." He muttered, causing Rukia to quickly turn to him.

"Rei… shou…?" Rukia repeated as she turned back to the fight. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to watch.

Ichigo blocked another attack sent his way. Choujirou was fast, and his attacks were strong. He couldn't even follow Gonryoumaru's movements as his attacks were sent, but he felt like they were pounding on him like bricks.

"…" Ichigo's face held a mixture of confusion as they continued their sword strikes.

He felt something weird about the blows, and he strained his eyes as he tried to figure it out. Ichigo dodged a strike to his side, and suddenly felt pain. He grimaced as he leaned again to the side to dodge, but once again felt pain. He blocked another attack, and grunted in annoyance.

He slid back a few feet after a final swing, looking down at the bleeding scratches on his sides.

Rukia's eyes slightly narrowed as she watched.

"Reishou…" Her mouth slowly moved as she muttered.

Byakuya glanced at her briefly. She seemed extremely deep in thought.

"Gonryoumaru... the stern spirit…" Rukia said as she continued to watch intently.

She sat quietly, continuing to watch the battle with worry and confusion.

"Quite a stubborn one." Choujirou said as he once again flash stepped behind Ichigo.

He pulled his sword back and swung it down, surprising Ichigo with the new form of attack. Ichigo grimaced as he blocked it and pushed it away. He was surprised by the new attack; rapiers weren't used for slashing.

Choujirou pulled his sword back and did another thrust forward.

In slow motion, Ichigo's eyes followed it as he dodged it again. As the sword stopped, his eyes reflected a yellow flash coming out from the tip. A small cut formed on his other cheek, causing him to wince slightly. Choujirou took advantage of his distraction, pulled his sword out horizontally, and slashed his sword down again. Ichigo blocked the attack quickly with Zangetsu.

His eyes narrowed as he felt no effects.

Rukia's eyes widened in realization.

"Solidification of reiatsu in his Zanpakutou." She said, staring at the battle. "That's the reason why he can swing his sword like that."

"Correct." Byakuya said. "Normal Zanpakutous have reiatsu forced in by its user, and the reiatsu then flows around in a way similar to blood."

Rukia nodded, listening intently as Byakuya continued.

"Rapiers are normally very flexible because of their structure, but have poor defensive value. However, by stabilizing the reiatsu so it doesn't flow, it creates a stronger bond for the sword." Byakuya said. "This strong bond allows it to retain its flexibility…"

He watched as Ichigo swung in retaliation, only to have it blocked easily.

"While sustaining incredible stability in the process." He finished.

Rukia paused for a moment.

"And Reishou… that's the other ability." She started. "A quick explosion of reiatsu that forms with sword thrusts."

Byakuya closed his eyes lightly as he spoke.

"A mixture of momentum and reiatsu. It uses the momentum from the thrust, and uses the shaft to pressurize the reiatsu to the tip of the sword."

"Then the reiatsu explodes when the sword is blocked, or when the sword has stopped moving from the thrust." Rukia added. "And that's why Ichigo is getting cut without getting hit."

She held her hand to her chin.

"But there are a few weaknesses then." She said softly as she stared at Ichigo. "I just hope that idiot can find them…"

Ichigo slid back a few feet, having ended another series of sword clashes. He was panting slightly, scratches all over his body. He closed his eyes as he stabilized his breathing.

"I grow bored of your insolence." Choujirou said, once again holding his sword vertically in front of him. "Fight me with your true power."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"Where's the fun in a fight." He started as he narrowed his eyes. "When you win with nothing but brute strength?"

He smirked cockily again, placing his sword to his back.

"It took me a while… but my eyes have finally gotten use to your attack patterns… and I think I finally see through that attack of yours." He said as the air turned heavy in the stadium. His reiatsu raised rapidly, as a blue aura surrounded him. "But now… It's my turn to be on the offensive!"

Choujirou pulled his arm over his eyes as dust flew towards him from the power surging from Ichigo.

Ichigo charged forward quickly, swinging Zangetsu upward. Choujirou held out his sword to block, but grimaced as he was sent up into air. The power behind the attack was incredible.

Choujirou dived down with his sword pointed forward, but Ichigo jumped up at the last second, slashing down on the sword as it impacted the ground. Choujirou grimaced as he pulled his sword back, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the crack that had formed on Gonryoumaru.

Rukia smirked as she watched the battle. It seemed that Ichigo had figured out one of the weaknesses. There was a brief moment where Gonryoumaru would become devoid of reiatsu, and that moment was right after the attack. Ichigo learned by instinct, and already knew the timing on his attacks.

Ichigo attacked from the sides, forcing Choujirou on the defensive while also keeping his offensive attacks to slashes.

"Can't seem to use that attack with slashes, can you now?" Ichigo said, slicing down hard. Choujirou fell back, grunting as his shoulder ripped open. He panted as he held onto it, blood dripping out onto the ground.

"Amazing." He said. "To see it through in such a short amount of time."

Ichigo held Zangetsu in front of him his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sasakibe-san… shall we finish this?" He asked.

Choujirou smirked, holding his sword forward in a fencing position.

"I won't lose without a fight." He replied. "I'd hate to lose a second time."

Ichigo smirked in reply, readying his stance.

They both charged at one another, both taking swings and thrusts at one another in rapid succession. The final stand was climatic, the power of their attacks sending shockwaves of reiatsu flowing from them. Both were attacking and blocking well, and neither were getting hurt in anyway.

Ichigo ducked as a thrust was sent towards him, wincing as he felt the attack over his head. He then pulled Zangetsu upwards, creating sparks on the ground as Zangetsu grounded into the blocks of the stadium floor. Choujirou managed to block the attack but was sent flying upwards from the force of the attack.

Ichigo followed him with a jump, slashing from multiple areas. Choujirou narrowed his eyes as the crack on his sword became larger and larger from taking the blows; Ichigo's attacks were crushing the weak spot from earlier and the reiatsu that held it together.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

With a yell, Ichigo slashed downward. The moonfang broke Choujirou's sword, and sent him spiraling to the ground with a crash. Dust covered the scene for a moment, and the crowd had gone absolutely silent as they waited.

Soon enough, the dust disappeared and Saskibe Choujirou was seen, lying on the ground unconscious; Gonryoumaru, now broken in two.

"Winner of the match, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The crowds went crazy as some members of the fourth division quickly rushed out onto the stadium floor. Ichigo watched as they quickly loaded the unconscious body of the first division lieutenant onto a stretcher.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo quickly turned at the voice, surprised to see Rukia was coming towards him. He placed Zangetsu on his back and walked towards her.

"Rukia, what are you- OOW!"

"You could have won without hurting yourself you know." Rukia said as Ichigo rubbed his head. She had a slight scowl on her face as she looked up at him. Before Ichigo could reply, she reached for his cheek, the familiar green glow resonating as the cut started to heal.

Ichigo felt some of his anger slip away for a moment.

"I'm injured, you could have been a little more gentle- ow – ow – oww!" Ichigo said before Rukia pinched his cheek. She smirked approvingly as he scowled in anger.

"I told you not to be reckless." She said, with a slightly angry tone.

"Che, you're just worrying too much again." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

Rukia's body tensed up slightly as she continued to heal his other wounds.

"I wasn't worried about you." She replied in similar manner without looking up at him.

Ichigo smirked at her, causing her scowl as she caught it from the corner of her eye. She pinched the wound she was healing, making Ichigo yelp with pain and wiping the smirk off his face.

"Why you-"

"Just shut up and let me take care of you." Rukia said bluntly, interrupting him. Her face was hidden but she slowly glanced up at him. She had such a tender expression on her face that moment, one that she rarely showed.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel that, as injured as he was, it was worth all the pain to see that expression.

xxx

Back in the real world, the scene switches over to Urahara in the basement of his shoten. He was seemingly asleep, his body laid down over a few rocks on the floor of the training area. His hat was placed over his face, covering his eyes as his chest slowly rose up and down.

But then he slowly brought a hand up to his hat, revealing one piercing blue iris.

"Oh ho… Right on time…" He muttered as he watched a small distortion above him.

A Garganta formed, a large hole ripping through the fabric of space and time. Two hooded figures walked out from it, jumping slowly down to the ground. Their red robes flapped slightly as they both reached up to pull their hoods down.

"Grimmy-san, Nel-san! Good afternoon!" Urahara said, walking up to them with his fan flapping fervently. Grimmjow had a look of disgust on his face, while Nel tu seemed nonplussed. He turned to her. "How's that medicine doing? Have you had any amnesia attacks for the past few months?"

"Actually… no…" She said, with slight surprise in her voice. "We've had a couple of close calls before… but after I took them, I haven't felt any affects-"

"Ah ha! Nothing makes me happier then a successful experiment!" Urahara said, shaking her hands happily. He quickly turned to Grimmjow. "How about you? Are you hungry? I'm sure Yourichi-san wouldn't mind sharing her food!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly as he growled in anger.

"You crazy son of a-"

"So! What do you have to report?" Urahara interjected.

Urahara laughed rather weirdly, getting another disturbed look from Grimmjow.

"As… we promised, we're back to report our findings." Grimmjow said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Even with three Escudo's taken out, those bastards are even more determined then ever in their plans."

"As close as we have gotten, we still can't ascertain the identity of the five." Nel tu added, her eyes narrowing slightly. "We have however found out when they are going to attack."

Urahara's eyes slowly sharpened as he stared at her.

"The plans for attacks are to be carried out in five days." She said, with a slight frown. "Seems that the defense against intrusion is supposed to be weakest around Seireitei."

"The captaincy exam…" Urahara muttered in deep thought.

The two former Espada were slightly alarmed at how Urahara had changed. He began to pace around slightly, eyes staring straight out with a stern expression on his face. It seemed he had changed into a different person. The random eccentric scientist seemed to have been brooding in thought.

"What are you going to do?" Grimjow asked, his voice gruff.

"Seems like we're going to Soul Society." A voice said, causing the Arrancars to look up at the new comer.

Ishida Uryuu stood there in his Quincy uniform.

"Sounds like a plan." Yoruichi said as she flash stepped next to him. She smiled brightly as Ishida nodded at her.

Grimmjow seemed rather bored as he looked up at the two. He slowly turned to Urahara, whose back was still turned towards him.

"What about you?" He started. "What do you plan on doing?"

Urahara paused for moment before turning his head back towards them.

"There's not much I can do from here, not with the little time we have left."

He turned back away, walking away slowly as he pulled his hat back down over his eyes.

"Seems like I'll be going to Soul Society as well."

* * *

x

x

x

That's the end of Ichigo's first battle, and a little forshadowing. Now I'll explain Choujirou-

Gonryoumaru, or 厳霊丸, literally means "Stern Spirit", using the 'gen' kanji for stern or strict, and the 'rei' kanji for spirit. 'Maru' is a typical suffix for names. Using just the name (and no other information) I created my own version of a shikai. The entire solidification of reiatsu came from the name, "Stern Spirit". The attack I came up with is Reishou or 霊衝, literally means "Spirit Thrust", using the same kanji in Tenshou or 天衝. All the reasons I used to make the attack was something that seemed like an attack from a rapier. I'm not a sword expert but I did minor research on it before writing this chapter.

I'm not going to enjoy putting up the next chapter because it's going to have an extremely controversial topic in it. Gin's going to make one of his rare appearances. Until then, next chapter, Redemption!


	31. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I'm sorry this one took so long, and I know some of you are mad at me. I don't have an excuse other then I didn't like how the chapter came out. I went through at least 5 different revisions before I found the format I liked.

Anyways, it's done… and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Spelling errors (probably a lot) and an explanation at the end for the nit picky (I love you guys though).

x

x

x

* * *

_**Redemption **_

* * *

Ishida stared at the retreating form of Urahara. His eyes narrowed slightly at the way he was acting.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"We'll leave in three days, after I calibrate the portal." Urahara said without turning back to him.

"Should I inform Soul Society of the information we've obtained?" Yoruichi asked sternly. Urahara stopped and glanced at her.

"They have enough on their plates at the moment, with the exam taking place." He said, a small hint of cheerfulness in his voice. Yoruichi gave him a look of confusion.

"Are you going to let Soul Society go without a clue?" Nel asked quietly.

He turned to her, tipping his hat slightly.

"Yes, just for now." He said with a smile.

They all looked at him with confusion as he disappeared with a small whoosh. They didn't know what he was thinking, or what he was planning. But then again, Urahara always had his reason for the things he's done.

Yoruichi sighed lightly before flash stepping away herself. Grimmjow sighed angrily as he turned away.

"We should go, I've wasted enough time here." Grimmjow said as he held out his hand to open a Garganta. A blue flash flew past his hand, surprising him slightly.

"Grimmjow." Ishida said as he turned to him. His bow was fully formed, it's web like prongs slightly cracking with reiatsu. "Since there's three days left, train with me."

"That would be boring, screw that." Grimmjow said with a slight tone of boredom.

Another arrow formed as Ishida narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't a request." He said, pointing it at him.

Grimmjow smirked, his teeth bearing out as his face held a sense of blood lust.

"I'll rip that cocky expression right off your face, Quincy!"

Nel could only sigh as she made her own portal and stepped into it.

"Men…" She whispered in annoyance as the portal closed behind her.

xxx

That same night, back in Soul Society – both Ichigo and Rukia were already asleep.

_A figure__ raised a sword, blocking a strike. The other figure stepped back and blasted something out of his right hand.__ The blast seemingly bounced off the blade of his opponent.__ The silhouette of the fight was displayed over the blood stained walls of the inner sanctum._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo." The Arrancar said calmly. "Aizen-sama will win."_

_They clashed swords again as they pushed against one another._

"_I don't think so, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said as he grimaced. His eyes narrowed as he pushed him back. "I won't let him!"_

_They had both been fighting for a long time, and both were pushed to their limits. However, they both kept fighting, both for different causes, and both with the similar passion._

_Ichigo swiped downward, but the blade was merely grabbed in one hand. __S__tanding there surprised, Uliquiorra's cloak tails swirled around as he spun around with a back hand, knocking Ichigo away. Ichigo caught his footing after sliding a couple of feet, looking up in surprise as Uliquiorra placed his hand over his left eye. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he stared at him._

"_I can't lose here. I can't let Aizen win!" Ichigo yelled._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo." He said calmly, pulling out his eye. "You will die here."_

_Ichigo rushed forward, Tensa Zangetsu in hand as Uliquiorra prepared to crush it._

_Ichigo noticed these moments before the impact. Uliquiorra's right eye moved slightly for a bit, focused on something. It then moved back to him, closing as the blade pierced his chest. His fist that enclosed his left eye went limp, the eye falling out and rolling down the sanctum stairs.__That__ arm then moved up and grabbed the blade__ and his arm grabbed his hand, holding him in place_

_It was a trap._

_Ichigo lurched forward as he felt a cold blade pierce his heart. He looked down for a second, staring at the bloodstained blade in his chest before slowly turning his head to glance around. Aizen's brown eyes pierced his soul form behind his hollow mask._

"_I told you." Uliquiorra said as they both started to fall over._

"_You will die here… and Aizen-sama will win." _

_The next thing he heard was a hollow scream of pain._

Ichigo sat straight up, his eyes wide as his chest heaved back and forth. He grabbed his forehead, falling slightly forward as he tried to rationalize what had just happened. It was a memory… a nightmare…

The memories of the past war were still haunting him…

"I need to clear my mind…" He said softly.

He slowly pulled his covers off and pulled the top layer of his kimono over himself, who was dressed in his white yukata. He slid open the shoji door and walked out of his room He glanced briefly at Rukia's door before proceeding down the hallway.

A short moment later, Rukia's door opened and she walked out in her sleeping attire. Her face held fatigue as she looked around herself. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched Ichigo walking down the hallway outside.

"What's that fool doing up?" She muttered.

Ichigo sat on the step of the division building, his face expressionless as he stared up at the night sky. His arms were propped behind him, holding his body up in a slightly rigid fashion. In front of him, a small pond reflected the full moon of that chilly, quiet night.

"You'll catch a cold, fool." A voice said, causing him to glance back. "What are you doing out here?"

Rukia stood there with her arms crossed at the doorway, a frown on her face. Unlike him, she had put on her Shinigami attire.

"I could very well ask you the same question." Ichigo said with an eye brow raised.

Rukia closed her eyes in slight frustration, slowly walking over and sitting down next to him. Ichigo had turned back to face the starry night sky, but his eyes shifted over towards her.

"I saw you walking outside." Rukia said. "And from your expression, there's something bothering you."

Ichigo scowled.

"There's nothing bothering me." He replied stubbornly.

Rukia closed her eyes as she smirked. If Ichigo wasn't going to tell her, she wasn't going to force him. She slowly opened them and looked up at the full moon.

There was short pause; no other sounds were heard besides the quiet night breeze blowing against them.

"I had a dream…" Ichigo started.

"Was it a nightmare?" Rukia asked softly, knowing full well how bad they could be.

"It was the final battle at the Royal Sanctum." Ichigo replied, his voice slightly gruff.

Rukia's eyes fell slightly.

"I felt Aizen's blade pierce my heart." Ichigo said bluntly, his expression unchanging.

Another soft breeze blew, as silence came between them once again.

"Every time I get stronger, there's always something stronger that comes my way." Ichigo added. "Every time I defeat an opponent, a stronger one takes his place."

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmured softly.

"What if one day, I reach my limit?" Ichigo said softly. "What if one day, I can no longer protect?"

There was a short pause.

"The answer is simple, isn't it?" Rukia said, her eyes tender as she turned to him.

Ichigo turned to her with a slight expression of confusion.

"I've told you something similar before." Rukia started as she looked up at the sky. "If there's someone stronger, then you'll have to find a way to get stronger. If you reach your limit, then you'll have to find a way to break it. If you can no longer protect those precious to you…"

She smiled.

"Then you'll have to find a way to protect them."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her. He smiled inwardly; she always knew the right things to say.

He smirked as he closed his eyes.

"For someone who failed all her exams, you sure do sound smart." Ichigo said, getting an indignant look from Rukia.

"I'll have you know, I passed the Japanese test- "

"By the skin of your teeth."

Rukia huffed angrily, turning away from Ichigo. His eyes softened as he watched her seemingly pout.

"You win this time Strawberry." Rukia muttered angrily.

Ichigo smirked at her, gloating while he could. It was rare to win an argument with her.

There was more silence after that, both doing nothing more then staring up at the night sky. Rukia yawned several times, placing her hand to over her mouth as her eyes drooped. Ichigo noticed this from the corner of his eye and yawned as well.

"Rukia… we should- "

He froze mid sentence, feeling Rukia's weight on his side.

"Ru – Ru – kia…"

Rukia closed her eyes letting her head finally fall to the side.

"Wake me up when you decide to head inside…" She said softly.

"O - Okay…"

He was stuttering. God damn it, he was _stuttering._

He could feel his face burning up as he stared at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her hair blew softly against her face. She was breathing slowly, her lips slightly parted as he heard her soft breaths. The moonlight reflected the other soft features of her face, her expression showing a gentle peacefulness he rarely got to see from her

She then spoke softly again, surprising him.

"Don't worry about such things anymore… Ichigo…" Rukia muttered.

Rukia's lips slowly curled into a smile.

"I won't let you die…"

Ichigo slowly turned his head towards the sky, staring back at the full moon.

"That's my line… Rukia…"

xxx

Morning soon came.

Rukia moved slightly, shifting herself slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. Something smelled really husky about her room. As they fully opened, she had a slightly glazed look as she looked around her. She was leaning up against something; a black kimono was wrapped around her.

She could hear a familiar snore, and her eyes widened as she turned to the orange mass of hair. His head was lent forward as his slept, his hair drooping forward messily.

It took several seconds before it kicked in. She knew she had fallen asleep next to Ichigo - but he didn't move away from her or wake her up – rather, he pulled his kimono over her to keep her warm...

She felt it again, the quickened beating of her heart.

"…" Rukia felt her face burn up slightly.

"My, haven't you two gotten close" A voice said, causing Rukia to quickly look towards the voice. With one fluid smack of her hand, she pushed Ichigo away from her, causing him to fall hard onto the ground.

"Ow!"

Ichigo groaned in pain, waking up with his face in the grass.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo yelled as he got up, glaring at Rukia.

Rukia didn't even look up at him, her fingers digging slightly into her knees. Ichigo stared at her, his eyes widening slightly. No way… Was she – Kuchiki Rukia - blushing?

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rukia asked, her tone slightly meek. She inwardly cursed herself for feeling so comfortable around him. She should have known better to have just gone back to bed. Now that someone had seen them, it felt even more embarrassing.

Ichigo flushed slightly.

"Well… I didn't… want to bother you…" He replied softly.

A cough was heard, causing both of them to finally turn to the newcomer. Matsumoto Rangiku stood there, her bright face sporting a sly grin. Both Ichigo and Rukia straightened themselves out as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing here, Matsumoto-san - WILL YOU QUIT SMILING?!" Ichigo snapped, feeling his face heat up again. She laughed, causing Rukia to heat up slightly as well.

"You two were so cute-"

"JUST TELL US WHY YOU'RE HERE!" Ichigo yelled.

"I just came from the Shrine of Penitence right now." She said, the grin not disappearing. "Gin said he wants to talk with you, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly.

"Ichimaru?" She asked, surprise apparent in her voice. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked away in thought.

Ichigo glanced at her, slightly surprised by her initial reaction.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's nothing." She said as got up and brushed herself off.

Ichigo looked at her, seemingly trying to read her.

"I'll come with you to see fox face." Ichigo said.

"No, it's fine." Rukia said, a reassuring smile on her face. She glanced at him. "You should start training. Even though today is your day off, your match is tomorrow."

He sighed lightly.

"I'll see you later then." He said, walking back towards the division quarters. He was going to have to trust her judgment. He glanced back at her for a moment before closing the doors. Rukia felt a smile grow on her face as she glanced back.

"So…" Matsumoto popped up, making Rukia twitch in surprise. Her eyes were shifty as she nudged Rukia. "Tell me all the juicy-"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly as she quickly broke away.

"Nothing happened." Rukia said bluntly, starting to walk off towards the Shrine.

"Just like last time, huh?" Matsumoto replied with a smirk.

Rukia stopped in her tracks, her body going rigid for a few seconds. With an embarrassed frown she continued on her way. Matsumoto only grinned, running slightly to catch up to her.

Ichimaru Gin had a grin on his face as he sat at the window of his prison. His grin held no malice or sadness; it was one that was indescribable. There was only about a month left before his sentence, and he knew it was time to close up the ties he had cut.

"You may enter, but only one at a time…" He heard a guard say from the outside.

He turned slowly, as the locks of the door were slowly being slid open.

Rukia walked in, a slight expression of apprehension on her face.

"Rukia-chan!" Ichimaru said brightly from above. "What pleasure do I owe this visit from ya?"

She glared at him as he jumped down.

"You wanted to talk, didn't you?" Rukia asked. "Or is this another trick you want to play on me?"

He walked towards her and into the light of the window. Her eyes widened slightly in surprised as she observed him. Ichimaru was thinner then the last time she had saw him, but his expression no longer reminded of her of the one she use to know. It was solemn expression, one that she had never seen before.

It was like he was a different person.

"I wanted to talk… about how I treated ya in the past…" He started out. "And the reasons about em'…"

Her eyes widened as he opened his eyes slightly, revealing the blood red irises that it once covered.

"I wanted to kill ya." He said quietly. "I wanted to end everything before it started."

He stared at her, his face falling slightly.

"I hated the thing inside of ya… the thing that cause all of this…" He added.

"The thing that was inside me…?" Rukia asked in surprise. "You don't mean…"

"Aizen's treasure… Urahara's creation… the Hougyoku..." Ichimaru said, closing his eyes again.

Rukia's eyes shifted around as she thought about the things he said.

"But… Aizen didn't know until I left for my routine mission…" Rukia said. "How did you know about it?"

"It was long before ya left… both Aizen and myself knew about the location of the Hougoku being hidden inside a soul. Which soul, we didn't know." He started. "But I knew it had to be in a place Urahara would have considered safe. Aizen was still going through his research notes for the location, but I trusted my instincts."

He turned away from her.

"When I first met ya, you were with your brother." He said. "When I saw you, I knew it had to be you. Everything fit so perfectly."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Your big brother became a captain at the exact same time I did, but we were never close friends. However, when he adopted ya into the Kuchiki Clan, I heard about his request nonetheless." He said as he turned back to her.

"He made it so you would never once embark on a dangerous mission."

His face had an indescribable expression.

"Even back then, your brother's reputation was also of the highest caliber. You were the safest person in Soul Society, under his protection." Ichimaru continued. "Everything fit, and I knew that you were the one. You were special in your own way, whether ya knew it or not."

"But even with that… with every opportunity I had... I wanted to kill ya… I wanted ya to suffer… because you held the object that Aizen had wanted…"

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she stared at him.

"If I had killed ya, the Hougyoku would have been lost." He added. "And Aizen wouldn't have been able to get his hands on it."

"Why didn't you?" She asked. "You had plenty of chances. You could have killed me before I was executed."

"I was a coward." He said bluntly. "I was afraid of dying."

Rukia's expression hardened.

"If I had killed ya, Aizen would have found out. Soul Society would have never believed my story. Death was the inevitable fate." He continued. "Funny thing ya know, even as I waited for so long to play my cards, I ended up in the same place."

He laughed softly as Rukia continued to stare at him.

"But now, I'm no longer afraid of dying." Ichimaru said, tilting his head towards the window. "I was the one who killed Aizen, and I was the one who finally put a stop to everything."

He smiled at her, one that held a sort of aloof cheerfulness.

"I finally did what I had planned to do after so long." He continued. "But because of that, I dragged everyone into the conflict that could have been avoided. So right now, I can only apologize to you, the one who had suffered the most from my existence."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. His tone was slightly soft but firm, one she would have never expected from him. His voice held no malice or tone of trickery; it felt as she was speaking to him for the first time.

"I had always felt your presence suffocate me… like a snake constricting its prey… right before it bites…" Rukia said. "You never spoke of anything bad in particular, but I still always mistrusted you."

She stared at him.

"Even now, I can't help but slightly mistrust you, no matter how different it has become."

Ichimaru smiled lightly, raising his head up towards the ceiling.

"Well, I didn't expect ya to accept my apology, or rather - my excuse." He said.

"But you're forgiven." Rukia said, her violet eyes staring at his slightly surprised face.

She slowly turned away and walked towards the door. Ichimaru Gin grinned as he watched her leave.

"Oi, Rukia-chan!" He yelled. "Tell Ran-chan I want something else besides fish for lunch today! Her fried fish makes my stomach turn!"

Rukia glanced at him in amusement before walking outside.

"Bye bye!" He said as he waved, the door slowly closing behind her.

Rukia turned to Rangiku, who was standing outside with a slight frown on her face.

"You heard that?" Rukia asked, a smirk of amusement on her face.

"Oh yeah." Rangiku said, her frown deepening.

"I'm going to make sure he eats my fried fish today."

xxx

Back with Ichigo, he was standing at the training grounds with his hands pointed straight out. Sweat was dripping down his brow as narrowed his eyes at the target dummy. Three small holes to the left and a large hole to the right; the target was left unscathed.

"You still suck at Kidou." A voice said. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to the familiar voice.

"Thanks for the motivation, Rukia." Ichigo said in annoyance. He turned back to the target and focused his reiatsu. "Shakkahou!"

"Missed again, didn't expect that." She said as she sat down, smirking cockily at him.

Ichigo didn't retort that time, but continued to focus on his target.

"How did it go… with foxface I mean…" Ichigo said, before firing off another kidou blast.

"We had a nice chat, that's all." Rukia replied, her voice slightly soft.

"Mhm…" Ichigo grunted. "Shakkahou!"

Rukia watched his face loosen, as if something that bothered him finally left him.

"Shakkahou!" He yelled again.

"You're horrible." Rukia said brightly.

"Like your drawings…" Ichigo muttered, his lips jutting out. Rukia's eyes snapped up at him.

"What did you say?" Rukia asked, a small hint of threat in her voice.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied nonchalantly. "I didn't say anything about you being short, or your drawings being horrible, or the fact that you have an obsession with rabbits-"

"Shakkahou!" Rukia yelled, aiming her attack at the dummy. Ichigo covered his eyes as the dummy exploded into tiny bits and pieces. They widened as he surveyed the smoldering remains.

That could have been him.

"Anyways…" Rukia started, seemingly happy with the expression she got from him. She pointed to another target dummy. "I'll offer you a deal; if you can hit that one with any kidou attack, I'll treat you to lunch."

Ichigo smirked as he turned to it.

"Remember, you said it." Ichigo said. Rukia smirked as she watched him relax; there was no way he was going to be able to do it.

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly before snapping them open. Holding two fingers out, his pupils started to dilate as his hollow mask formed over his face. Rukia's eyes widened as she watched him.

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

A large Cero exploded from his fingertips, causing a massive explosion as it was fired.

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo let his mask dissipate. "I didn't mean-"

"I win." Ichigo said simply.

"You didn't win! I didn't mean that you could use a Cero!" Rukia retorted. Ichigo placed his pinky into his ear and cocked his head.

"I hit the target with a Kidou attack, thus I win." Ichigo said again, his eyes narrowing slightly at her.

"You took out half the training area with it!" Rukia said indignantly. Ichigo looked up for a moment before turning back to her.

"I still win." Ichigo replied bluntly. Rukia looked at him with disbelief for a few seconds. "So, I get to choose where we go right?"

"Wait a second-"

"Some place expensive sounds nice – Oh, I saw a really nice sushi place in Rukongai-"

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

x

x

x

Fin.

**Explanation of Gin and Rukia conversation.**

There's really no canon to base this on; it's really all my own ideas wrapping things together. I do believe Urahara placed the Hougyoku inside Rukia long before she left for the real world, and the main reason of this is the statement Aizen had said-

Aizen: "Sono toki kare ga kakushibasho toshite eranta no ga/Kimi da Kuchiki Rukia"  
Aizen: "Boku ga sono koto wo tsuki tometa toki/Kimi wa suya ni gense de yukuefumei ni natta ato data"

Aizen: "The place he chose to hide it was you, Kuchiki Rukia."

Aizen: "By the time I had discovered this, you were already missing in the real world."

Quoting Guilderstern from the BA forums;

"**If you read this page in context it's clear what the author is intending to convey:  
1. Aizen searched for the Hougyoku's location  
2. By the time he learned where it was hidden, Rukia (the 'place' he refers to where the Hougyoku was hidden) has already disappeared in the living world.  
3. This leads him to state-- Aizen: "I knew intuitively/That this was all Urahara Kisuke's doing." -- namely, Aizen knew that Urahara was behind Rukia's disappearance in the living world. It merely confirmed to Aizen what he already knew-- That Rukia had it-- and that Urahara was going to attempt to hide it by concealing her in the power-draining gigai."**

Using that, and my own theories about Gin's agenda, I created the conversation/explanation above. Most of the ideas were speculated upon just Rukia being the holder, and Gin knowing explicitly that she was.

I'd rather not get flamed, but I'm expecting many of you to disagree.

And the thing with Urahara... well - you'll have to see what he's planning.

Anyways, next chapter is titled "Reason to Fight" Ichigo vs Ikkaku will be up soon.


	32. Faith In Your Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Three week update... I've had problems.

I really enjoyed the reviews for last chapter, and responded to those I could. Someone emails blocked my email so I couldn't reply to some of you. However, I really enjoy your opinions as long as you respect mine - in the long run it helps me become a better writer.

As a final note I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Things are starting to wrap up, and you'll see why. Surprisingly, the reason I originally intended for Urahara fits right in with this weeks manga chapter. I also hope the battle in this chapter is moderately exciting for everyone. Anyways, watch for the bad grammar and spelling, and I hope you enjoy this chapter in it's entirety!

x

x

x

* * *

**_Faith In Your Reasons _**

* * *

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched for the umpteenth time. He could have been killing more traitors. He could have been gathering information. He could have been training. But no – he was sitting on a red and white tarp in the middle of Urahara's training room - in a picnic with a Quincy and a human girl.

"Yoruichi-san told me you two were training down here so I made lunch!"

"Inoue-san, you didn't need to-"

"Don't be silly! You two need a break anyways! Have a bite of my homemade muffins!"

"…"

Grimmjow had to admit he liked watching the Quincy squirm.

"I'm going to give Grimmjow the mash potatoes mix. You had this last time, I think." She said as she dug through the basket.

Ishida pushed his glasses up awkwardly.

"Uhh… Inoue-san, can I have that?" He asked sheepishly.

Grimmjow scoffed at their interactions.

"Grimmjow, why don't you try my spaghetti and mayonnaise instead then?" Inoue said brightly, handing him a small bowl.

Taking it, he looked at it with disgust.

"You really are useless without your powers, aren't you?" He said, a scowl on his face. Inoue's face fell slightly, causing Ishida to stare at him with suppressed anger.

"Grimmjow." He said warningly. "Don't say such-"

"It's alright, Ishida-kun." She said softly, her lips slowly curling into a small smile. "I know the things I do are really small but…"

She looked back up at Grimmjow.

"Everything adds up, and in the end, I'd have made a difference." She finished with a bright smile.

He just stared back at her, not saying another word. As she continued to pass out various items, he felt a strange rise in reiatsu coming from the Quincy. Grimmjow glanced at Ishida, and noticed how hard his face looked that moment.

"I'm going to ask Yoruichi-san for some water!" Inoue said brightly.

Ishida watched her walk back towards the ladder before slowly turning back to Grimmjow. His eyes pierced his as he stared sternly at him.

"After lunch… the training resumes…" He said, pushing his glasses back up with his index finger. His eyes narrowed. "You will pay for what you said."

"Quite Chivalrous, aren't you Quincy?" Grimmjow said with a smirk. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated. "That makes it even more fun killing you!"

They both stepped up to one another, reiatsu starting to flare.

Yoruichi sighed as she watched Inoue run back towards the two, watching the girl try to calm both men down. She turned to Urahara, who was standing over the portal to Soul Society.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning, or do I have to beat it out of you like I use to do?" Yoruichi asked, a frown on her face. Urahara slowly turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked airily.

Yoruichi gave him a look of confusion.

"If we leave immediately… who do you think will be able to react quickly enough if they plan on attack Karakura?"

"There's always Isshin-"

"His main priority lies with his children, not with Karakura." He added. Yoruichi nodded with a sigh.

"Then Soul Society… you don't want them know because you don't want them to start recalling their forces from the real world?" Yoruichi continued, getting a nod from Urahara.

"We can't trust the information we have. Even though they've attained the highest ranks to get close to these five… we've learned absolutely nothing about them besides a vague sketch of their intentions." Urahara continued. He pulled his hat back over his eyes. "Better both worlds slightly wounded and recoverable, rather then have one world destroyed."

There was short moment of silence between the two.

"And I thought you were anxious about going back." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Urahara turned to her with a smirk of his own.

"Who said I wasn't?"

xxx

Back in Soul Society, the morning of the next match was finally here. It was early, and the aura in the air was peaceful-

"ICHIGO!"

Or it seemed so anyways.

"Put it down- Oi! Don't you dare!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo stared at her for a second, before shifting his eyes back to the sweet bread in his hand.

"Give me back my breakfast!" Rukia said as she took a step forward. Ichigo held the hostage closer to his mouth, getting a look of surprise from Rukia.

"I'm freaking hungry, Rukia." Ichigo replied, placing it closer to his mouth.

"Ichigo!"

He smirked at her before he opened his mouth. She twitched in response.

"You're enjoying this… aren't you?" Rukia asked with narrowed eyes. They widened as Ichigo bit into it. Chewing it slowly, he turned to her.

"You deserve it." Ichigo said, chewing through it. "I asked you to make me breakfast."

Rukia's fists clenched. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"ICHIGO!"

There was a large clanging sound as Ichigo jumped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He held the piece of bread in his mouth as he ran, his eyes wide with fright. Forget Zanpakutou; in her hand was the real manslayer – the bread roller.

"Mmmmmpphhh!" Ichigo mumbled as he ran for his life.

"First you use up half my weekly salary, then you devour my breakfast!" Rukia yelled, as she stopped. She took aim with her arm.

"Enough is enough!" She yelled as she threw it.

Ichigo fell over as the roller impacted him right behind the head. The piece of bread rolled a couple of feet as he laid there. Rukia gave a small 'hmph' as she walked away with a frown.

xxx

Later that day, Ichigo walked through the stadium walkway and into the large arena.

"Next match, Kurosaki Ichigo versus Madarame Ikkaku!"

His hand unconsciously touched the bruised spot at the back of his head as the large crowds of Shinigami erupted into cheer.

Ikkaku was walking in from the other side, clearly invigorated by the loud cheering. Ichigo scowled as he looked up at the crowds, his eyes moving back towards the spot where Rukia had sat last time. Rukia sat there with her eyes closed, her posture rigid with her arms crossed.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Byakuya at that moment.

"ICHIGO!" Ikkaku yelled, causing Ichigo to look over at him. "Ever since you beat me during the invasion of Soul Society!"

He pointed his sheathed sword at Ichigo.

"I've been waiting for a chance to get even!"

Ichigo smirked as he put his hand over Zangetsu, the wrappings falling off simultaneously.

"I'll just have to beat you unconscious again."

A soft breeze blew, the cheering of the crowds fading away as both Ichigo and Ikkaku stared at one another. They both smirked at each other as they waited for the final call.

"BEGIN!"

It was an instant reaction; Ichigo swung Zangetsu in an upward swing while Ikkaku unsheathed Houzukimaru and slashed downward. There were shockwaves of air emitting from them as the two swords impacted one another.

They continued to smirk at one another as their hands trembled from the force they were exerting.

Ikkaku brought his sheath behind his sword.

"Nobiro! Houzukimaru!" He yelled.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the spear formed and lashed out towards him, sliding over his blade. He quickly weaved his head over the side, griping onto the shaft of the spear with his free hand as it missed him by inches.

"Haaahhh!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled it, sliding Zangetsu under it. The black blade made sparks as it slid closer to Ikkaku's hands, using the shaft of the spear to guide it.

Right as the sword was about to slice, Ikkaku jumped up - releasing his grip and spreading his arms out like an eagle. Zangetsu missed his body by inches as it was swiped under him. Ikkaku then placed a hand over Houzukimaru, kicking Ichigo in the chest and pulling his spear back.

"…!"

Ichigo grunted as he was kicked, sliding back a few feet. He felt pain as the blade was pulled out of his grip and over his shoulder. He gripped onto the open cut that now resided there. The cut wasn't deep, but blood was starting to drench his kimono.

Ikkaku flipped in the air before landing back on his feet, taking a stance with Houzukimaru pointed forward.

Ichigo breathed deeply as he pulled Zangetsu forward with both arms, going into a stance as well.

"Lucky shot." Ichigo said.

"I'm a lucky person, but that was all skill Ichigo!" Ikkaku replied cockily.

They both tensed up for one second before running forward. With a yell, the sword clash started all over again.

From the sidelines, Rukia watched with an indescribable expression on her face. Her eyes followed the two figures, the crowd cheering loudly as they seemingly danced around the arena.

"Quite a fight isn't it, Rukia?" A voice said behind her.

Rukia made a very unfamiliar squeak as she turned to face him.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Rukia yelled. Renji only nodded, an expression of slight surprise on his face. He turned to the figure next to her.

"Kuchiki-taichou." He said, nodding as Byakuya nodded back, acknowledging his presence.

He turned back to the fight, watching it with interest.

"Seems like they only want to fight with sword play… Who do you think is going to win?" Renji said lightly, glancing at Rukia. She remained face forward, not turning as she answered him.

"Ichigo of course." Rukia replied confidently.

Byakuya glanced her briefly before turning back to the fight.

Ichigo's and Ikkaku's pace were picking up in ferocity. Ikkaku jumped as Ichigo swiped out at him, flipping overhead. While in the air, he pushed Houzukimaru down with a thrust - only to have it blocked. Ichigo held Zangetsu over his back, the place where Ikkaku would have pierced.

"Good reflexes!" Ikkaku yelled brightly.

As Ikkaku landed, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu around in a giant arc, the sword circling around as Ichigo twisted his body. With a loud clang, Ikkaku grimaced as he quickly blocked it with the shaft of his spear.

"Not bad yourself either, Ikkaku!" Ichigo taunted.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he pushed Zangetsu against him. With a yell, he pulled it across, slashing the tip of Zangetsu across Ikkaku's chest.

Ikkaku winced, but his smile never faltered.

He retaliated with thrusts to Ichigo's head, which the latter promptly avoided several times. Ichigo ducked as a thrust was sent overhead. He jumped back as Ikkaku followed it up, slashing downward with Houzukimaru - barely dodging the point of the spear.

But Ikkaku only smirked.

"Too slow this time, Ichigo!" He yelled, the spear separating into its three separate parts. Using the momentum from the previous attack, the blunt end was sent forward with incredible force.

"…!" Ichigo held Zangetsu up to block it, but the force continued to push him back.

Ikkaku jumped forward, holding the first section of the spear like a dagger. Using both sides, he continued to stay on the offense – using that initial strike to an advantage.

With that starting attack, they both started to continually flash step, striking at one another at various different points in the arena.

"I've been waiting for this for so long…!" Ikkaku yelled as they both landed several feet away from one another.

He combined the spear again, spinning it around in attempt to slash Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he blocked it.

"You've gotten stronger…!"

He sent it forward with a thrust, slicing Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo knocked it away with his hand, slicing a small cut in Ikkaku's arm in retaliation.

"You've gotten faster…!"

Ichigo ducked as Ikkaku sliced horizontally. Ichigo slashed Zangetsu outward, only to have it wrapped by the separated spear.

"I feel so lucky!" Ikkaku yelled as he and Ichigo both raised their weapons. The spear unwrapped itself, straightening again as he raised it.

With a yell from both fighters, they slashed downward causing an explosion of dust. People in the crowd covered their faces as dust blew towards them, the large arena seemingly unable to contain the fight.

As the dust cleared, both fighters stood a few feet from one another. They were both panting slightly as they stared at one another. Ichigo had a new cut on his arm, but Ikkaku was bleeding from a large wound across his left shoulder.

"Che…" Ikkaku started as he smirked. "I really don't want to use this, but they're bound to find out sooner or later…"

"Going to use some sort of secret weapon, Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked.

Ikkaku smirk grew wider.

"I don't want a battle like this to end…" He muttered, lowering his head. "But a battle like this..."

He raised a hand, ripping the tattered remains of kimono off. His eyes widened as he held Houzukimaru in front of him.

"SHOULD BE FOUGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as red reiatsu began to circle around Ikkaku, a small cylinder of light forming before exploding in random directions. The cheering of the crowd went absolutely quiet.

"BANKAI!"

A small explosion took place as the red energy started to condense.

"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide as Ikkaku stood there, fully released. The crowd themselves were silent, everyone still recovering from the shock of the transformation. The captains watching the match remained stoic, but some chose to show much more interest.

"Did you say… Bankai…?" Ichigo muttered in surprise. His eyes fell upon the large crescent blade on his back, a small glimpse of crimson starting to fill the dragon insignia.

Ikkaku smirked as he pulled his guan dao to the side, a smirk on his face.

"Don't stand there with that idiotic expression, Ichigo!" He yelled as he swung it forward.

"Release your Bankai!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he held Zangetsu to the side, blocking the incoming strike. Unexpectedly, his body was lifted off the ground by the incredible power of the attack, sending him crashing into the stadium wall.

"… Ugh…" Ichigo grunted as he slowly picked himself up. A good sized imprint was made on the wall above him. "That really hurt…"

"You seem rather out of it, Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled from above. Ichigo rolled away at the last second, large crest on Ikkaku's back smashing into the area where he once was. Flipping back onto his feet, his eyes snapped open as Ikkaku continued his strikes.

Ichigo jumped over and under each strike, flash stepping away as another slash came down. He couldn't help but notice how the insignia was starting to fill up more and more, and how powerful the strikes were becoming.

But he also noticed how many cracks were starting to appear on the blades.

"You're starting to piss me off Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled as he jumped into the air.

"RELEASE ALL READY!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Ikkaku dived down; both spade and guan dao ready to pierce him. There was mass explosion of red reiatsu as Ikkaku let out a bloodcurdling yell of fury.

Almost the entirety of the arena floor blew apart.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as she stood up suddenly. She flinched as she felt a hand pull at her arm. She turned to its owner, her brother staring at her silently.

She narrowed her eyes as she sat down, calming herself as she waited for the dust to clear. The crimson glow of the insignia radiated through the thick cover, the dragon almost filled up the entire way.

"…"

Ikkaku's eyes were wide as arena finally cleared. What had made up most of the arena floor had been smashed or eroded into several pieces. Ichigo however, was no where to be seen.

"Bankai."

Ikkaku's eyes snapped up, looking up at the sky. A black flame exploded towards him with incredible speed. It flew past him, a grunt of pain escaping his lips as a cut slowly formed on his right shoulder. He slowly turned around, his expression unchanging as he watched the flame dissipate.

Ichigo stood in its place, the famous black blade held to his side.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Ikkaku stared at him for a while, but his mouth slowly curled into a grin.

"Ready to lose?" Ichigo asked cockily.

"Kiss my ass!" Ikkaku replied as he removed the blade from his back. With a crash, he held the weapons to the side. "You're going down this time!"

He then held the blade over his head, whirling it around with a yell. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Ikkaku's reiatsu rise, the dragon insignia radiating brightly as it filled up. Red columns of light swirled around Ikkaku before finally condensing on him. With a whoosh of power, Ikkaku stood there with his body excreting a bright red aura.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

He jumped up from the ground in a blaze of red as he started his attack. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he anticipated it, disappearing right as the blade was swung down. As he reappeared he flashed stepped again, dodging another one.

"You can't run forever, Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled.

Ichigo grimaced as he dodged another strike, feeling the power of it flowing past him. He knew there was no way to block, and it was going to be dangerous to strike unless Ikkaku was unguarded.

But he noticed how the reiatsu was eating away at the blade's stability, the power cracking through surface of it.

Renji's eyes widened as he watched the fight from his place in the stadium.

"I'm guessing everyone is surprised with Ikkaku's Bankai..." He said with a smirk. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you have one too, Rukia."

Rukia's face held slight surprise.

"Uh…" She was interrupted as large force of wind blew across the stadium. The power exerted from Ikkaku's Bankai was immense.

"Ichigo's going to have to find an opening." Renji added as he smiled. "Poor bastard would die if he was hit by one of those strikes."

Rukia stared at Renji for a moment before turning back to the fight.

"I need to do something… and end this…!" Ichigo muttered as he dodged another attacks. He stood in the air, his eyes snapping open as Ikkaku slashed downward with both weapons.

Ichigo swung upward, his arm a blur as blocked the attack with a continual circling of his blade. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed as he pushed down, the collision threatening to crack his blade.

"Heh… can't block with one sword… so block it with more then one…" Renji said as he watched. "Swinging his sword so quickly allows him to add much more durability and to his blade."

Rukia nodded, watching the two in a struggle of endurance.

Ichigo continued to hold his ground, his blade still flashing. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed as his attack threatened to fail. The standstill was taking its toll on all his weapons, large cracks forming as red reiatsu escaped from them.

"GODDAMN IT!" He yelled furiously, sending more reiatsu into the attack. Ichigo's eyes widened as a mass red explosion formed where their weapons were colliding.

Ichigo flew towards the stadium ground, his eyes clenched closed as he crashed into the floor. Ikkaku landed as well, jumping forward with both weapons pointed out.

"IT'S OVER!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as blades grew closer - breaking into pieces before they could reach him.

Ikkaku's eyes widened as his weapons broke, the strain finally destroying them. His eyes moved down as his body sprayed blood, a new cut formed as Ichigo flash stepped next to him.

"Heh… I didn't even get you to use your mask…" Ikkaku muttered as he slowly fell forward. "That's… freaking unlucky…"

With a thud, the fight was over.

"Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The crowds broke out once again, louder then it had been last time.

Byakuya's eyes moved over as he felt Rukia flash step away. He stared at her as she ran up to Ichigo, his eyes narrowing slightly. He could see them chattering, but he couldn't hear what it was about. It seemed Rukia was scolding him, punching him once in the stomach before dragging him to the infirmary.

Byakuya sighed as he slowly got up from his seat, knowing he had to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind.

xxx

Later that night, Ichigo slowly entered the large Kuchiki estate with a slight scowl on his face as he made his way through the large doors.

"You must be Kurosaki-fukutaichou." A woman said, bowing as he entered. "Please, Byakuya-sama is expecting you in his dorm."

Ichigo nodded, following the servant wordlessly as he was led through the estate. Soon enough, they came upon the room, and the servant knocked on the door before sliding it open.

"Come in, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, his back towards him as he entered the room. Ichigo's eyes shifted over as the servant slowly closed the door.

They both stood there for a while, nothing more then silence filling the room.

"What did you want to see me for, Byakuya?" Ichigo said gruffly, slightly peeved at the situation.

"I'm going to be blunt." Byakuya said as he slowly turned around. "I want to talk about Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly but his expression remained constant.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"You… and her…" Byakuya started off, his eyes piercing his. "There is something going on between you two."

"There is nothing going-"

"I can tell… the difference of then and the difference of now." Byakuya continued. "I doubt even someone like you can say everything is the same."

Ichigo's expression held surprise as Byakuya continued.

"The way she treats you…"

"_Why you-"_

"_Just shut up and let me take care of you." Rukia said bluntly, interrupting him. Her face was hidden but she slowly glanced up at him. She had such a tender expression on her face that moment, one that she rarely showed._

"The way you treat her…"

"_Ow!" Rukia yelped as her hand got burned by the same pan. Ichigo quickly moved over to her._

"_Are you alright?" Ichigo said quickly as she hid her hand away from him._

"_I'm fine, idiot." Rukia said as she frowned. "Watch the soup, it's starting to boil."_

"_Let me see your hand first." Ichigo said sternly, reach for it._

"_I told you its fine!" Rukia said again as she pulled away from him._

_Ichigo reached over and gently took it._

"_I just want to make sure." He said gruffly._

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Everything has changed." Byakuya finished.

There was a short pause of silence as Ichigo went over his thoughts.

"So answer me one thing Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said, this time his tone a little softer. There was a slight pause as they stared at one another, each seemingly trying to read each other.

"Do you love Rukia?"

Ichigo's expression remained unchanging as he stood there. His posture was rigid; His shoulders were tense with his hands curled into tight fists. There was more silence as he continued to tense; but soon enough his body relaxed, his hands slowly unclenching themselves.

"I don't know…" Ichigo answered softly as he closed his eyes.

His head bent forward slightly, his orange hair covering his eyes as he stared at the ground.

"This isn't any of your business, Byakuya." Ichigo muttered angrily. "So stay out of it."

He turned quickly to leave the room.

"Unfortunately…" Byakuya turned to the hidden picture in his cabinet. "It is my business…"

As Ichigo stormed out of the room, he didn't know that a figure was hiding at the edge of the hallway - most of her body hidden by the moonlight that reflected a glint of violet. He only knew that he had to calm himself down. The figure herself was standing there stoically - she didn't know how fast he was walking or how distressed he looked as he left the building. She only knew she was trying very hard to stay calm at that moment.

Neither knew their thoughts were one and the same.

* * *

x

x

x

Fin.

Byakuya may have seemed a bit blunt, but the difference between love and like in Japanese is negligible (depending on the context) - so I chose the one that had more of an effect English wise. Next chapter will be up in less then a week, under the title 'Sun and Moon'.


	33. Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH.

Next chapter locked and loaded. It took several days longer then expected, but it was much shorter then this when I first wrote it. I had to make a lot of edits to it. Some of you might not be happy with how its formatted, or what I'm doing - but you'll have to bear with me. This chapter has mostly narrative with slight dialogue mixed in. There's going to be flash backs to tie everything up - I like using flashbacks to remind the reader of older scenes.

On a final note, Kubo's going to start his back stories. This story's going to have a hard time staying with Kubo's canon, since he throws things that I never expect. In anycase, I will continue writing regardless because this is my story, not his.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter - may be spelling errors.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Sun and Moon**_

* * *

A reversed half moon was seen in the dusty sky, its glow illuminating the sand that blew over the lifeless landscape of Hueco Mundo. The scene pans over to a few large spires protruding out from a mountain, their height nearly piercing the clouds themselves. On top of the largest spire, a faint yellow glow could be seen.

"…" A figure cloaked in red held his hand out over an unseen shadow, a small negation field slightly humming as it formed around it.

"… Seems like you're still preparing, even after all you did yesterday." Another figure said as it walked out from the shadows.

"Yes brother…" The voice was familiar – the voice of the Visionary. "War asks for preparation."

"To balance the war in our favor, that would be required…" The voice muttered. There was a slight pause before he continued. "But I don't agree that you should be granting every hollow-"

"I don't see why I can't let our other brothers and sisters go without their full potential." He said loudly, forcing more energy into the negation field.

"They don't deserve the power." The figure replied with reasoning. "We hid for so long, we waited for so long – we suffered for it! And you pass it out like candy-"

"We were hunted, yes, I do remember that time." The Visionary interjected. "Aizen's Espada massacred all those that stood before them."

The glow of field began to brighten even more.

"We remained diligent, and I myself became an Arrancar in time…" He continued. "With my increased power, I was able to emulate the effects of the transformation – I was able to emulate the power that they used."

Cracks formed on the negation field.

"I brought my four brothers to ascension with me, and I vowed to break out of this cycle of destruction amount our kin." Their cloaks flapped wildly as power surged from the new entity. "And with the guidance and the power of the Hollow King, I will create a new world!"

There was a loud explosion, a bright light forming as the new entity slowly formed in front of them. The other figure remained silent, seemingly brooding in thought as he watched.

"Welcome to ascension… my new brother…"

xxx

A new day shined upon Soul Society and its inhabitants. The sun's position on the sky told it was almost noon, the cloudless sky reflecting a bright blue color – a clear sign it was going to be a warm and sunny day. The glow of the sun was also bright, its rays glowing over the entirety of Seireitei.

From that glow, Ichimaru Gin sat under the window with various pieces of paper littered around him. A wide grin was on his face that moment, the smile almost mischievous in nature.

"Gin?" A voice said, the squeak of a door being heard.

The man smiled gently as the owner of the voice walked up to him.

"Mornin' Ran-chan!" He said merrily with a wave.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Origami of course!" He replied brightly, picking up another sheet with his thin hands. "Gets kinda borin' with nothing to do."

Rangiku smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"You never had a hobby anyways, even when you weren't in this place." She said with a sigh, looking up at the surrounding walls.

"Well, all this solitude really gets the noggin' tickin'." He said rather softly, placing the paper crane onto the floor. "Nothin' but myself and my thoughts."

There was a soft silence between the two; the only sound heard was the soft rustling of paper.

"You still regret things, don't you?" Rangiku said softly.

He nodded slightly, the grin on his face slowly curving downward.

"Ever since my conversation with Rukia-chan, I've been really thinking about stuff." He said, his eyes slightly opening. "Because even when I was talkin' to her, I could still feel that hatred well up inside myself… like it did when I always saw her…"

He sighed slightly as he looked up at her with a fake grin.

"Like I couldn't let go of it! It's kinda funny, I thought I'd had let those feelings go by now." He finished, seemingly trying to lighten the mood he had created.

Rangiku smiled lightly as she picked up the crane next to him.

"We're all human, Gin – time heals all, but there are something's that never change no matter how much you want it to." She said as she turned to the window. "Something's are inevitable."

Gin's grin fell as he turned to the window.

"Just like how the Sun and Moon will continue to chase one another across the sky."

xxx

Elsewhere in Soul Society, yells were heard against the sounds of flesh pounding against wood. Ichigo was training with a dummy, striking points with his hands using the martial arts he learned while growing up. His eyes were narrow as beads of sweat continued to drip down his forehead and over his cheek.

He seemed to have been trying hard to concentrate. His thoughts kept going back to her, ever since Byakuya pushed his large and noble nose into his business.

"_I have to be strong, so I can protect you from doing stupid things." She said loudly. Ichigo smiled at her before looking out at the moon. It was a really beautiful night._

He struck out hard at the dummy with the side of his hand. She had wanted to protect him, just as much as he wanted to protect her.

"_I don't need you to protect me, Ichigo. I never wanted to stand behind you."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as she turned to give him a soft smile. Her face held determination as her violet eyes stared in his amber ones._

"_I want to stand beside you."_

He sent a kick towards the dummy. She was stubborn to the core, but he felt that the quality made her who she was.

"_I'm glad you finally told me everything, Ichigo." She said softly. "But don't you ever think like that."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued to stare at him. She smiled softly at him, her violet eyes seemingly dancing with pride._

"_The man in front of me is strong, both physically and mentally… and I never want him to think otherwise."_

His palm flew forward in a thrust. She always knew the right things to say, whether he wanted to ever admit it or not.

"_Do you trust in me Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a smile. Ichigo slowly nodded back, a smirk forming on his face. He turned back to the wall, looking up as he prepared to jump._

"_Ah, I trust you." He said softly._

His fist flew forward this time with a dull thud. She was the person he trusted the most, one he would never doubt again.

"_Those words you said to me before… I also understand…" She added as she let go of him and walked past him._

"_Because I've also realized how important you are to me."_

He struck out again. She was the most important person in his life, the one person who ended up changing it.

"_Don't trust you?" She said angrily as she turned around. "Why would you say something so foolish?"_

"_Because you won't tell me why you did what you did!" He replied angrily. He glared at her. "Why did you tell Byakuya-"_

"_Because I care about you, FOOL!" Rukia yelled, finally at her breaking point._

His head fell against the wooden dummy, resting against it as he breathed heavily. His eyes closed as the beads of sweat rolled over them, dripping over his nose and onto the ground. Ichigo stayed like that for a few moments, his body nearly going limp onto the wooden dummy.

So many things have happened, and he didn't realize the true reality of it until now. He had never thought of his own feelings so clearly until Byakuya prompted him. He felt like a fool, not even realizing his own feelings for her had evolved so much.

He didn't know what to do…

He didn't know what to think…

He didn't even know what she thought...

"I know now… about how I feel for her…" He muttered.

His eyes slowly opened, his amber eyes covered in a glaze of confusion as he slowed his breathing down.

He only knew that things weren't the same…

"But I don't know if I'm ready…"

xxx

In the kitchen of the 13th Division, the sounds of chopping filled the area. Kuchiki Rukia was making breakfast, her eyes narrowed as she chopped the tofu into small pieces. She wiped the sweat from her brow, her eyes closing as she did so. Suddenly, she winced lightly as she felt a small cut form on her finger.

"…" She watched a small drop of blood emerge from the tip.

She couldn't concentrate at all today, not when the thoughts of the conversation she overheard kept popping into her head.

"_And I told you that all your opinions are rejected." He said softly, releasing her. "I'd rescue you no matter what." Rukia's struggling stopped as she looked away with a smile._

She washed her hands, drying them off onto a towel. The stubborn idiot wouldn't leave her thoughts.

"_A normal life!?" He interrupted angrily. "A normal life, where I can stand powerlessly as I watch spirits helplessly! A normal life, where I can no longer protect! A normal life… where… where… you don't exist!" He yelled as he closed his eyes tightly. Rukia's grip lessened, finally falling limply over to her side. Ichigo growled lightly as he turned away._

She started to chop again, her head leaning to the side to force the hair out of her eyes. He was given a path to an easier life, yet he chose a path that had her with him – not the path away from her.

"_Whether you feel guilt, whether you feel doubt, whether you feel sad… I'm here to listen to it… Just don't… just don't hold it all in and suffer on your own…" He finally said while looking back to the gravesites. He scowled lightly._

"_There is no worse guilt then the guilt that does not speak… Remember… I'm always here…"_

She pushed the contents into the soup before pulling out the cabbage. His words were always so passionate and strong, and they always filled her with such security and strength.

"_You idiot…" Ichigo said quietly. "After what I've been through… after what you've been through… all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?"_

_Rukia's expression remained unchanged as she slowly took in his words._

"_A world without you… is a nightmare Rukia…" Ichigo said. "Things would be so much worse… if I had never met you…"_

The chopping sped up. She had thought that their meeting had twisted his fate, but he told her that she couldn't have been more wrong. He told her just how much their meeting meant to him.

"_I had no hope left… but then you walked into my life… and you saved me..."_

_Rukia felt the tears slowly making their way down her face as she shut her eyes tightly. His gentle words held so much kindness in them. His words gave her so much strength and spirit._

"_I've realized… just how important you are to me..."_

She continued to place more ingredients into the miso soup. He was also important to her – the most important person to her.

"_You should know, Rukia…" He started as he faced back forward. Rukia turned to him, her eyes lighting up as she stared at his confident face. "About what you said yesterday… I care about you too."_

She winced as she burned herself on the pot.

As she held her finger in her hand, her eyes softened as she stared out in thought. So many things had happened before the war, but even more had happened after. She knew what was happening; she finally knew what she was feeling. Her brother may have prompted Ichigo, but those words triggered her own thoughts on the matter.

It wasn't a friendship like Renji…

It wasn't the respect she had for her brother…

It wasn't the relationship she had with Kaien…

"I know now…" She told herself, closing her eyes as she breathed out. "What that feeling was…"

It went far beyond either one of them.

"But… it's not that simple…"

xxx

Later that morning, Ichigo slowly walked back to his room, a towel wrapped around his head. As he continued to wipe himself, he froze momentarily as he caught a figure walking down the hallway in front of him. Rukia was walking towards him, but her head was looking down on the plate she was holding in her hands.

Ichigo looked around himself frantically; he felt himself panicking. Sliding into an unseen corner, he watched as she continued her way down the hall. She seemed to be deep in thought, continuing to stare at the plate. Her expression told him she was really distracted at the moment.

She stopped in front of his door, her eyes hard as she stared straight forward.

Ichigo watched as she slowly raised her hand to knock, eyes widening slightly as it went limp half way there. She slowly bent down and placed the plate on the floor, close enough to be seen, but far away so it couldn't be stepped on. As she stood back up, he caught a glimpse of her face.

It held an expression that he had never seen before, her face slightly flushed with a hint of confusion and hesitation. Her eyes were soft as she turned back to the door, a small frown etched on her face. Staring at it for a few moments, she turned away, walking down the hallway.

Ichigo felt himself tensing as she started to walk past him. She paused for a moment in front of his hiding spot, her eyes narrowing slightly. Slightly tilting her head forward with a small frown, she continued on her way.

Ichigo slowly came out of his hiding place and walked over to the plate of food.

His face held slight confusion as he stared at it. Rukia should have picked him out easily, since he was never good at controlling his reiatsu.

"Something's bothering her…" Ichigo muttered as he slowly turned in the direction she went.

The day went by without a confrontation. Rukia sat in front of Hokutan lake under a tree, her eyes staring out in deep thought. The clear waters reflected the sun, its position slowly starting to set over the horizon. Little ripples formed from falling leaves that slowly disfigured her reflection.

"Rukia?"

She quickly turned her head, her eyes widening slightly.

"Ah… it's just you, Renji…" She said, shifting back to her position.

"Heh, who were you expecting?" He asked humorously.

Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly, her fingers digging slightly into the hem of her kimono as she stared back out into the lake. She couldn't even try to fool herself at that moment.

"Something bothering you?" Renji said as he lent up against the tree.

"No, it's nothing." She said as she shook her head.

Renji cocked his head, his eyes softening slightly as he watched her. He knew from her posture and her actions that something was bothering her. He didn't know what it was, but he had a pretty good idea what it could have involved…

Or rather, who it involved.

"It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" Renji asked gruffly.

There was a slight pause.

"If it is, then go and talk-"

"Ichigo probably needs time to himself." Rukia interjected. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I overheard something between him and my brother that I probably shouldn't have… and I think he's probably confused right now…"

She paused for a moment, her eyes softening.

"That's probably why he's ignoring me…"

Renji slowly turned away from her.

"Seems more like you're afraid to confront him."

Rukia's eyes widened as her head perked up.

"I'm not afraid to-

"If something's going on between you two, just give it some time." Renji said, interrupting her. "Remember, it's Ichigo we're talking about here."

Rukia's eyes softened slightly. She cleared her throat roughly afterwards.

"I'm going to get ready for bed… you should go too, since your match with Ichigo is tomorrow." She said as she slowly got up. She brushed herself off and walked towards the 13th Division chambers.

As she walked past him, Renji caught a glimpse of her face. It held almost a hint of sadness in the mix of confusion that was apparent. He couldn't help but feel slightly angry at Ichigo.

"You better be ready tomorrow, Ichigo." He muttered as he turned to the setting sun.

"Because I'll be going all out against you…!"

xxx

As Rukia slowly walked into the hallways leading to her room, her eyes slowly moved down towards the floor. She couldn't help but smile as she picked up the plate; the bowl which held the lunch she made for Ichigo was licked clean. Her eyes slowly moved to the door, the smile not disappearing from her face.

"Good luck tomorrow… Ichigo…"

Little did she know, Ichigo was standing right next to his door, his hand placed over it. His face held a scowl, gritting his teeth as he drew his hand away from the door. His fist clenched as he turned away from the door, feeling rather stupid. It was Rukia… why was he trying to ignore her… Something was bothering her… and he couldn't bring himself to talk to her… But he knew why he was acting like this, and the reason was very clear…

He was afraid to confront her. He felt himself panicking when he saw her. He felt his mind and body freeze. He didn't know what to do…

All he could do was just merely stand there as she closed her door.

Entering her room, Rukia walked up to the window to close it. She looked outside one last time, staring up at the sky. It was dusk, a beautiful mixture of orange and purple seemingly painted onto the heavens themselves. It was a beautiful time…

The time when the Sun and Moon meets…

* * *

x

x

x

Fin.

I hope I didn't over do with the flashbacks.

It's probably not enough development to please most of you, but in the end - I won't disappoint. Next chapter will feature Renji's and Ichigo's fight - let's hope he kicks some sense into our strawberry.


	34. Cry of the Stray Dog

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach in anyway.

Long update, I apologize. I've been busy.

To those who I promised a review for, I'll get it to you soon. To those who've been waiting for this chapter, I hope it's satiating. To those that hate this chapter, tell me why. To everyone else, I bid you a fair read.

Please read carefully, there are somethings that I really subtly write - and as much as I want you to catch them, I'm not giving big hints.

Enjoy! Possible spelling/grammatical errors.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Cry of the Stray Dog**_

* * *

Ichigo slowly walked towards the kitchen the next morning, his expression unreadable as he continued. Seemingly brooding in thought, his eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared out straight ahead. Only when he entered the kitchen did his expression change, and the reason was the person in there.

"G-good morning." Ichigo muttered as Rukia looked up in surprise.

"Ah, good morning." Rukia replied quietly. She slowly turned back to the paperwork she was filing out.

There was slight silence as Ichigo stood there unmoving. It seemed as though he was unsure of what to do.

Rukia shifted uncomfortably, her eyes shifting slowly to the side as if trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why don't you sit down?" Rukia asked. "I'll get you some breakfast."

"Ah… yeah…" Ichigo replied awkwardly.

Rukia slowly got up and walked over, soon bringing back a bowl of rice and some appetizers. As she placed the plate in front of him, her hand brushed his very lightly as he reached over to receive it. She quickly pulled it back, getting a glimpse of surprise from Ichigo.

He had noticed long before that something was bothering her, and now it was bothering him even more then his own conflicts.

"Is… is something bothering you?" Ichigo asked, slowly turning towards her.

Rukia's eyes met his for a few seconds in surprise. Drawing her arms behind her, her hand touched upon the spot where they had met briefly.

"No, nothing's bothering me." Rukia said softly, looking away from him. She slowly sat back down into her seat without another word.

Ichigo stared down at his bowl, his mouth moving slowly as he chewed his food. Rukia was acting strange, even more so then he believed he himself was; she seemed on edge and very cautious. He, himself was trying hard to pretend she wasn't there, trying to make himself more comfortable. Something was definitely bothering her though – just as something was bothering him. However, he couldn't bring himself to confront her about either subject.

For the first time in his life, he felt extremely awkward around a girl. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what he was going to do.

Rukia herself remained quiet as she stared at her paper work blankly. She didn't like the atmosphere, the tension, and the rift that had quickly formed between them. She knew what the problem was; it was the question that her brother had asked. She didn't know what he had decided; she only knew that all she had to do to make it disappear was to talk with him and resolve it – both with him and herself. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Even now, Ichigo was seemingly trying to ignore her presence, even as he sat across from her. He seemed to have been trying to distance himself, and she knew potentially what the reason was. It was another reason that made the situation all the more uncomfortable, both with herself and Ichigo.

And as awkward as it was, she couldn't bring herself to confront him. She didn't know what she was going to do…

Maybe Renji was right about her…

She was afraid of his answer.

But little did she know, he was also having the same problem.

xxx

A woman slowly slid open a door, walking into a dark room. She closed the door behind her, and slowly walked forward. A man stood in front of her; in front of him several unusual devices of all sorts. They seemed to have all been processing information, each screen and button flashing randomly.

"He's on his way here now, Kisuke." The woman said in a stern tone. Walking into the light of the screen, Yoruichi's face came into view. "I saw him walking towards this place from his school."

"Oh? What about our other friend?" Urahara asked airily as he continued to look at the screen.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He's trying to as we speak…" She started. "But I doubt he'll get-"

"Ah, I believe he will be able to convince him – one way or another." Urahara said as he turned to her with a grin. "His own son takes on his persistency after all."

"Do you really think that it will work?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

"Well, the status those two are in is very similar to the after effects of 'Letz Stile'." Urahara replied. "The way Soul Society proceeds, by forcing the body to seal in a similar fashion – it doesn't really surprise me. However, there are differences nonetheless."

"It's still dangerous to try, isn't it?"

"Very much so."

There was a slight pause.

"You really do believe this is the only way?" Yoruichi continued.

"Besides downright turning them into Shinigami, yes." Urahara replied humorously. He placed his hand over his hand, lowering it slightly. His lips curved upward into a small grin.

"I have a hunch this battle will not end with the battle in Soul Society – I believe we will need them."

Yoruichi smiled lightly as she turned away from him.

"Also, the reason for not telling them?"

Urahara smirked as he pulled his hat up.

"I also believe that whatever the cost it may be, they would most definitely agree… to once again gain the power to fight and protect."

There were loud thuds outside the door, foot steps running along the wooden floor. The door quickly slid open, causing both of them to turn towards it.

"Urahara-san! There's trouble!" Inoue yelled. Her eyes were slightly wide with urgency. "Nell-chan needs to see you right now!"

Without another glance, Urahara glided past her through the door; his kimono flapped as he disappeared behind the corner. Inoue turned to Yoruichi with a worried expression. They both nodded at each other before heading out quickly to catch up with the former captain.

xxx

Back in Soul Society, the stadium was filled to the brim with Shinigami on the final day of the match ups. The final match itself was about to start, and Renji was waiting patiently behind the doors to the stadium. His expression held a sturdy scowl, one that showed little emotion. His eyes were closed, as if in deep thought.

"_What's with that blank look, Rukia?" Renji asked humorously._

He slowly reached up behind his head, tightening the knot that held his bandana.

_She quickly looked up at him, the empty plate in her hand shuddering lightly in her surprise._

His hand soon ran over to his insignia, tightening the knot of it against his arm.

"_Oh, I didn't see you there Renji." Rukia replied quietly. Renji's eyes narrowed slightly as he surveyed her._

His hand reached towards the wall, gripping onto the hilt of the already released Zabimaru.

"_Is something going on?" Renji asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He could visually see Rukia's fingers clench tighter onto the plate._

With one fluid movement, he flung the sword over onto his shoulder.

"_It's nothing, don't worry about it." Rukia said as she looked away from him. Before she could turn away, he noticed how her expression changed - it was empty… but still so melancholy and sad…_

His eyes snapped open, reflecting his determination.

_Just like it was when they first brought her back to Soul Society..._

"Let's go, Zabimaru." He muttered as he pushed opened the door.

He knew what he had to do – he was going to have to knock some sense into Ichigo. He didn't know what was going, or what Rukia had over heard, but he knew that he didn't like the expression she had on her face. He knew Ichigo was part of the reason, just like it was last time. He was going to have to make Ichigo fix whatever was going on.

And he was determined to do it with their match.

Ichigo slowly stepped through the archway into the stadium, his face stern as he stared at Renji coming in from the other side. Kira and Hisagi had easily won their spots, and now it was his turn to prove himself. However, even with the clear sky above him and the happy faces around him, he felt distracted by his thoughts.

As he neared the center, his eyes shifted towards the crowd. Rukia sat next to Byakuya in her usual spot. However, she had a blank expression on her face; it was like she wasn't even paying attention to the match that was about to start.

Ichigo continued to wonder what was bothering her.

Both competitors stopped, facing each other in the middle of the arena.

"Final match for the spot of 5th Division Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo versus Abarai Renji."

Ichigo and Renji had matching scowls, both standing absolutely still with their weapons held over their shoulders.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Strawberry?" Renji said cockily with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." Ichigo replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"BEGIN!"

In one swift movement, both of them swung out at one another. Both swords collided with a clang between them, the power reverberating around them in a shockwave. They both stared at one another, each pushing harder and harder as time went on.

Renji twisted his wrist, laying the flat side of his blade against Zangetsu and parrying the attack. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt himself going forward, his own strength causing him to slide across Zabimaru.

As he continued to fall forward, he noticed that Renji had leaned over to the side, pulling his sword along with him. He ducked his head as Zabimaru sliced cleanly over him, and he quickly retaliated with an attack of his own.

Renji quickly jumped away at the last second, holding Zabimaru back. His eyes narrowed as he thrust it forward.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He yelled as the sword extended.

Ichigo quickly brought up his sword to block, his eyes widening as the force of the attack started to push him back. The force was so immense that he couldn't get any footing as he continued to slide backwards. He yelled out in pain as he was pushed into the stadium wall, creating a mass explosion of dust and rubble.

Ichigo grunted as he extracted himself from the large imprint that had formed, bruised but not bleeding.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" A voice said behind him.

Ichigo quickly turned around, barely blocking the slash that Renji had sent towards him. The force of the slash sent him to the ground, kneeling as he grimaced.

"Doesn't this feel nostalgic?!" Renji yelled as he raised his sword, extending Zabimaru for another slash.

Ichigo rolled away as the whip from the sword impacted the ground, ripping several fragments off the floor. His eyes widened as another strike lashed out at his prone body. By rolling and flipping back onto his feet, he regained his footing. The last attack sent a cover of dust into the air.

"Renji's not playing around." He muttered as waited for the dust to clear.

His eyes widened as he felt the presence shift behind him again.

"…!"

Ichigo pulled his sword behind him, blocking another strike to his blindside.

"What's the matter?" Renji yelled as he pushed harder. "I thought you were better then this, Ichigo!"

Ichigo pulled back and struck out at him again; their swords locked once again.

"You seem rather distracted!" Renji yelled as they pushed against each other. "You're fighting, but I can't feel any spirit behind your attacks!"

Ichigo grimaced as he felt Renji began to push him back, his feet slowly sliding on the ground. He was getting completely over powered in a battle of strength.

"Is it because you are weak?"

Their swords created sparks in their continuing battle for dominance.

"Is it because you don't want to be a captain anymore?"

Renji's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare into Ichigo's.

"Or is it about Rukia…?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he finally regained his footing. He shot Renji a look of surprise as he held his ground.

"Your expression is pitiful!" Renji spat angrily, still pushing hard against Ichigo. "You're too distracted to even fight!"

Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened as he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Just what is going on between you two!?" Renji yelled angrily.

Ichigo slowly looked up at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Getsuga…"

Renji's eyes widened as Zangetsu started to glow blue. Ichigo was going to fire one off at point blank range.

"…Tenshou."

There was a massive explosion of blue reiatsu in the center of the arena. Rukia watched from her seat, her eyes wide as she continued to scan the arena for signs of both fighters. Renji seemed to have had an upper hand in the battle in the beginning, but Ichigo didn't seem to have been fighting at his best.

"Ichigo…" She muttered quietly.

Her hands clenched lightly over her lap.

As the cover started to slowly clear, both fighters were standing away from one another. Ichigo had a scowl on his face as he glared at Renji. Renji was breathing heavily, his kimono ripped slightly in several areas, blood starting to stain several areas.

"It seemed like I hit a soft spot with my comments." Renji said cockily as he started to charge.

"This isn't any of your business, Renji!" Ichigo yelled as he charged as well. They met with a loud clang of steel, their swords pushing against each other once again for dominance.

"It is my business!" Renji yelled as he narrowed his eyes. He pushed more of his weight against his blade. "Rukia has been acting strange because of you!"

Ichigo had a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you-"

"She thinks you're ignoring her!" Renji continued. "It's your fault she's troubled, Ichigo!"

"It's… my fault?" Ichigo replied quietly.

"She over heard something between you and Kuchiki-taicho… she had mentioned something about giving you time to think things over… that you were ignoring her for a reason… but she couldn't hide the confusion and sadness she was feeling… not from me!" Renji yelled angrily.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What he had said, I don't know! What you are thinking, I really don't give a shit about!" Renji added viciously. "But I can't stand by while she is like this!"

Renji pushed Ichigo roughly, sending him sliding back several feet. Ichigo's eyes reflected the blade as it extended in Renji's hand, slashing down towards him with great speed.

"I swore that if you hurt her, I wouldn't forgive you!!"

There was a large explosion of dust and rubble, covering up almost the entire battle field in a cover of smoke.

xxx

Back in the real world, everyone in the Shoten watched as Urahara activated the portal. It crackled with energy as it started to form, a swirl of energy forming inside the catalyst as all the viewers looked onward.

"I will leave with Grimmjow right now and we'll do what we can." Nel said as she started to form a Garganta. Urahara turned to her with a nod.

"Thanks for the information." He said as they both walked into it. The portal closed quickly behind them. "Seems it's about time we also head out-"

"Urahara-san!" A voice yelled out, causing everyone to turn around.

"Sado-kun?" Inoue asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

Chad appeared, walking up to them with a stern expression.

"Yoruichi-san told me Ishida was planning to leave to fight in Soul Society, so I came to see him before he went off…" He said as he slowly turned to the portal. "But it seems like you're already leaving..."

His eyes drifted as he looked away.

"I wish I could do more."

Ishida pushed his glasses up slightly as he walked forward.

"Don't worry." He said with determination. "I'll fight for both you and Inoue-san."

Chad nodded as Inoue smiled at him.

"Come on." Yoruichi said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards the portal. "Let's get going."

"Take care, Ishida-kun!" Inoue yelled.

Ishida glanced back at them. It didn't feel right to leave them behind; but he knew it was different this time. He jumped into the portal without another moment of hesitation. Yoruichi grinned at them before doing so herself. In a flash, both disappeared.

Urahara stared at the portal for a few seconds, as if he was waiting for something.

"Seems like you managed to come through." He said with a smirk. He remained facing the portal.

"Oh yeah!" A voice said, causing both Inoue and Chad to turn around to its source. "Just had to tell him it was against Soul Society's laws!"

"Kurosaki-san?" Inoue muttered as Isshin walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

Isshin just smiled back at her.

"Good luck you two!" Urahara said brightly to them. As they both gave him a look of confusion, he smirked as he jumped into the portal.

"So, Orihime-chan, Chad, are you two ready?" Isshin asked with a smirk.

"Ready?" Chad asked. "Ready for what?"

"Training." Another voice said as he started to walk out from the shadows of the ladder. He seemed to have been observing them as he continued to walk towards them. "The girl too?"

"She may not look like it, but she's ready." Isshin said as he started to walk away. "Don't go easy on either of them.

Ishida Ryuuken walked out from under the cover of shadows. Both Inoue and Chad looked at him in surprise.

"Go easy on them?" Ryuuken asked with an expressionless face.

Isshin glanced back, grinning as Ryuuken formed his bow.

"I'm not soft like my son."

xxx

The fight had continued on in Soul Society. Ichigo and Renji matched each other blow for blow, flash stepping after every hit. Renji's sword extended several times, lashing at Ichigo as he charged forward. Both fighters were cut in several places, blood flowing freely from several wounds.

"Still not good enough, Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he sent Zabimaru extended forward again.

Ichigo grimaced as he blocked the attack with the side of Zangetsu. He slid back several feet again as Zabimaru slid over Zangetsu, cutting his shoulder before it was retracted. Both of his arms fell to his side in fatigue. His head fell forward, covering his eyes once again.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do, Ichigo?" Renji asked quietly, a frown on his face.

Ichigo remained stoically in place, his breathing heavy.

"Even now, Rukia is watching this battle. Even now, she watches you with concern!" Renji said, starting to walk forward. "What's the matter with you!?"

He raised Zabimaru over Ichigo.

"DOES SHE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!"

Ichigo remained unmoving as the blade slowly descended upon him. Renji's words had sunk deep into him; it was his fault all along. Rukia was acting the way she was for the past two days because of him. Renji was right, he had to face it – he had to figure out what he had to do to make everything better again.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open upon hearing Rukia's yell from the stand.

In one fluid motion, he threw Zangetsu up into the air. Then, with the use of both hands, he caught Zabimaru only a few inches from his head. Renji's eyes widened in surprise, his arms shaking as he tried to extract the sword. Ichigo slowly raised his head with his eyes piercing into Renji's. A smirk appeared on his face, his eyes glowing with determination.

"Above you." Ichigo said.

Renji quickly glanced up, surprised to see Zangetsu falling straight towards him like a meteor. Pulling Zabimaru out of Ichigo's grip, he grimaced as he felt Zangetsu slice part of his shoulder. The sword then dug itself into the ground with a loud thud.

"Like I told you before…"

Ichigo jumped forward, grabbing Zangetsu's handle and pulling it out from the ground. He swung it upwards in a large arc toward Renji, who was still recovering from the previous blow. Renji scowled as he blocked it, feeling his body lifting off the floor by the force of the blow.

Renji yelled as he extended Zabimaru towards Ichigo while in the air. Ichigo swung upward, sending the blade spiraling off course into the stadium wall. Renji retracted his sword, holding it defensively as he landed.

"Stay out of my business!" Ichigo yelled as he charged. Zangetsu dug into the ground as he ran, sending fragments flying into the air.

Their swords met, creating sparks as they grinded upon each other. The tables had turned, with Renji being overpowered in the clash. Their swords shifted against one another, sliding and back and forth as their deadly dance continued.

"You think that with all I've been through…"

Zangetsu missed Renji's chest by inches as Ichigo pushed it against him.

"That she means nothing to me?!"

Ichigo forced Zangetsu over Zabimaru, forcing the sword downward. Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo quickly twisted his body, spinning Zangetsu around. Unable to raise his sword in time, he closed his eyes as the blade neared.

Ichigo stopped his attack a few inches away from his face; Renji slowly opened his eyes in surprise.

"She means everything to me!" Ichigo yelled furiously.

"I'll win this match and prove it!"

Renji slowly raised Zabimaru, pushing it back against Zangetsu. His lips curved into a smirk as he continued to stare at Ichigo. Ichigo was back to his old self, his normal scowl worn on his face once again.

"Is that so?" Renji yelled. "You'll regret staying your blade, Ichigo!"

His eyes widened.

"I'll be the one to win this match! I'll show you how much she means to me!"

Both swords met, both fighters yelling as they continued their deadly dance. With one final swing, they both separated, sliding away from one another. Renji held Zabimaru straight out, placing his other hand over his arm. He grinned as the blade started to grow red with reiatsu.

"HIGA ZEKKOU!"

The serrated blades of Zabimaru exploded from the base itself, flying towards Ichigo with incredible speed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he held his blade to the side.

He swung the Zangetsu in large arcs, knocking each blade away as it came towards him. His eyes shifted over to Renji as he swung hard, sending the last blade flying back to its owner.

"Shit!" Renji yelled with wide eyes.

The blade fragment collided, creating an explosion of dust. Ichigo continued to scan the cover, his eyes shifting back and forth. A large shadow appeared in the center, and seemed to grow larger and larger by the moment.

"BANKAI!"

A large roar echoed through the stadium as Hihiou Zabimaru pierced the thick cloud, racing towards Ichigo.

"Hihiou Zabimaru!"

Ichigo grimaced as he was caught inside the jaws, Zangetsu the only thing preventing them from crushing him. He yelled out in pain as Zabimaru crashed into the walls of the stadium, dragging along the wall as it dug into it. He soon reappeared away from the destruction, having flash stepped away before the impact.

Ichigo flash stepped away as Renji lashed out at him again. He continued to run as Renji continued to send several attacks towards him. Renji wasn't giving him anytime to relax.

"Higa Zekkou!" Renji yelled as the segments released themselves.

Ichigo watched as all the blades started to circle around him. He pushed Zangetsu into the ground as they all came upon him.

"Hah!" Ichigo yelled as he forced reiatsu into his blade. A bright blue pillar of reiatsu formed, hitting every blade in the vicinity. They all fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Ichigo breathed heavily as he stopped. The blades slowly returned to Renji, each stacking back up into place. Renji smirked as he held his arm out.

"It's over, Ichigo!"

Ichigo could feel a large influx of reiatsu as he stared at Renji. He was putting all his reiatsu into his next attack. Zabimaru crackled with red light as reiatsu pulsed through it. A ball of energy formed at the mouth, the reiatsu condensing into a destructive attack.

"Hikoutsu Taihou!"

Renji watched as the attack fired, his breathing heavy from using so much reiatsu. For a while, he watched as the attack seemingly consumed Ichigo. However, it seemed to stop in its tracks; his eyes widened in surprise as a black wave of reiatsu cut through the attack. It separated the blast of energy, causing two halves to hit the stadium walls.

The resulting damage blew fragments everywhere.

"Bankai…"

Ichigo appeared as the cover of smoke dissipated.

"… Tensa Zangetsu."

He raised his sword as black reiatsu pulsed through it.

"You're right, Renji…"

It ignited into black flames.

"IT IS OVER!" Ichigo yelled. He swung it as the attack exploded from the swing. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Renji pulled Zabimaru up, defending himself.

"I'm not going down, Ichigo!" Renji yelled back as he forced out another attack. "Hikoutsu Taihou!"

The two attacks collided in the air, the black moon fang digging into the red ball off energy. For a moment they seemed to have been in a stalemate, sending powerful shockwaves all around. However, the winner was clear; Ichigo's attack was starting to envelope Renji's.

The black reiatsu exploded as it destroyed Renji's attack; Renji held his hands over his eyes as the attack soon engulfed him. His bandana was cut, his hair now flowing wildly behind him. He held his ground, pushing against the force that was disintegrating the ground around him. A loud and angry yell of agony echoed from him as the attack exploded.

Renji's body flew into the wall behind him, cracking it with immense force. His body slowly fell forward, landing on the ground with a dull thud. For a moment he laid still, but his hand slowly moved to prop himself up.

"Ichigo…" Renji muttered as he slowly raised his head. His eyes struggled to keep open. "I'm… going to keep you to your word…"

He fell forward, his eyes closing as he fell into unconsciousness.

The crowd which had remained silent for so long, exploded in cheers.

"Winner, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo breathed heavily as he started to step forward, feeling painfully aware of his wounds now that the adrenaline was gone. The 4th Division had rushed out onto the scene, and had quickly surrounded him and Renji.

"No…" Ichigo said, waving them away from him. "Help… Renji…"

As he took another step, he fell slightly forward. A hand held onto his arm as he slowly regained his balance.

"Renji's going to be fine." A familiar voice said. "Let me help you."

Ichigo slowly turned his head, his eyes softening. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to face forward.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Ichigo said. "For the way I've-"

Rukia squeezed his arm, getting a yelp of pain. He quickly turned to her angrily.

"OI, I'M TRYING TO-"

"You can apologize after you've healed up." Rukia interjected, her eye brows furrowed in concern. She continued to apply healing reiatsu to his small wounds. Ichigo watched her for a moment, his lips curving into a smile.

"Thanks… Rukia."

"Ah…" She replied softly, slowly turning up to him with a smile. "You're welcome, Kurosaki-taichou."

Their eyes met as they continued to look at one another.

Rukia's expression quickly changed as she moved her head to the side, looking past him. Her eyes widened.

"Ichigo…!"

Ichigo quickly looked in the direction she was looking, looking up into the sky. His own eyes widened. A large hole was starting to form, its form distorting the entire sky.

Cloaked figures scattered across the sky as they came out, their cloaks turning the once clear blue sky into a splatter of blood red.

* * *

x

x

x

Cliff hanger-ish - love them, don't ya?

I hope people loved the complex circle I threw our two little love birds in. For those who didn't get it... eh, I'll explain it through a PM.

About those who have messaged me before about 'those two' and their 'powers'; yes, I have lied and deceived you. It's all part of my big plot that's unraveling onto the screen before you. I ALWAYS plan my stories before I write them, so expect twists and things left for you to ponder. I NEVER reveal more then necessary, and will lie if it keeps my story under covers. More will be on the way, for those whose noticed little things I haven't explained on yet - it'll all fall into place soon enough.

**_Insert evil laughter here._**

And forgive me for not having Chad earlier... I forget about his existence because of how quiet of a character he is, so i opted to take him out until this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, under the working title of 'Apocalyptic Ingress'.

And yes, for the one who asked - its very close to 100k words now.

And **_secret_** (I know who you are, I recognize the way you write), take your Renji fangirling elsewhere... jeez...


	35. Apocalyptic Ingress

Don't own BLEACH, don't even use the powdery kind.

Next chapter up. This one took a while because of the information I had to juggle with. Plot was already thought out - it was the characterizations that gave me problems this chapter. It was wrote in segments over the past two weeks, so I'm hoping I don't have any gaping holes that I may have missed during my proof reading sessions.

There are also many scene changes, and I'm hoping it flows decently from one scene to another.

Why not use page breaks? It's just against my own personal preference. I rather see my writing as a 'whole' when it's complete, rather then 'seperate' pieces. Anyways, it's also harder for me to write this, and it really helps my writing flow better in the end.

There will be a brief overview at the end. I hope some of you read it.

Special thanks to the person who read over half my story and reviewed almost every chapter. I also appreciate the recent reviews from the other new readers, thank you very much.

Anyways, enjoy. Watch for errors in my writing.

P.S: Story is at around 600 reviews and 90k views... Much more then I ever expected it to achieve... Seems like I'll need to treat my readers to something soon for such great support... keep an eye out...

x

x

x

* * *

_**Apocalyptic Ingress**_

* * *

It was an invasion of Soul Society on a massive scale. Red cloaked figures scattered across the sky, seemingly heading to their own destructive acts. They varied in sizes, mostly humanoid in appearance. Ichigo remained still and could feel Rukia tense up next to him, but his eyes remained fixated on the sky. His mouth slowly moved, carefully pronouncing the name.

"Orden de Carmesí…!"

The shinigami in the stadium were also fixated on the sky, and everyone cold feel a rush of fear exploding through the crowd.

"Do not fear them!"

Everyone looked down to the center of the arena, their eyes looking at the General's stern expression. Choujirou stood next to him silently as they walked toward the center of the arena.

"Defend your posts! Defend your divisions! Defend Soul Society!"

The General's voice echoed throughout the stadium as the alert sounded. With the General's war cry, all the shinigami unsheathed their Zanpakutous with yells of confidence. Both males and females were ready to fight against the force that threatened them.

"Show them the strength of the Gotei 13!"

Each shinigami began to disappear, either by jumping or flash stepping out of the stadium. Feeling slightly worried about the situation, Ichigo quickly turned to Rukia but found she was over by Renji and his healers.

"How's Abarai-fukutaichou's condition?" Rukia asked as she turned to the squatting 4th Division healers.

"He should be conscious soon, his wounds were deep but we healed most of them." One of them said as she wiped her brow.

Rukia nodded, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. She turned away from them afterwards.

"Take care of Kurosaki-taichou after you're done."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stumbled forward slightly.

"Wait, Rukia-"

"The General is right. I have to go fight." Rukia interrupted without turning back towards him. Her hands clenched lightly over her Zanpakutou as she drew it from its sheath.

Ichigo moved several steps forward, his hand reaching out.

"I'll come with-"

"Don't you dare move from this spot!" Rukia yelled sternly, causing Ichigo to stop in surprise. "You can't fight in your condition!"

Her voice became soft as she slowly turned to look at him. They stared at one another for a few moments, eyes locked on one another.

"Don't give me that expression fool… I don't need you to protect me..."

With that she turned and flash stepped away. Ichigo's hand slowly fell to his side, clenching lightly as he stared at the sky.

"Come, we must go to a safer area captain. There's an underground entrance to the sewers close by." One of the healers said as they started to move Renji away. Ichigo's eyes continued to stay locked onto the sky before he slowly turned away to follow them.

His scowl deepened as he muttered under his breath.

"No matter what… don't you dare die…!"

Choujirou watched as the stadium doors closed behind Ichigo as they left. He turned towards the General, who in turn continued to stare at the sky.

"Choujirou…" The old man started with a hint of humor in his voice. "Don't make me repeat Kuchiki's statement."

"But sir-"

"Go help the others." He finished as he walked forward. "It's an order."

Choujirou reluctantly bowed before flash stepping away.

"Seems like everyone got out just in time." Yamamoto started sternly. Sonidos resounded around him as cloaked figures of all sizes appeared all over the stadium. They all smiled maliciously under their hoods as they surveyed the lone captain in the middle of the stadium.

"That's perfectly fine for me." He continued as flames started to eat away at his staff.

Pulling out the sword that now appeared, flames started to ignite over the blade.

"Wouldn't have wanted anyone to get in the way."

The scene pans away from the stadium as screams of agony resounded from within, the insides literally exploding into flames. This battle scene was only the beginning of Soul Society's battle.

xxx

Elsewhere, the other divisions were making their stands – their best fighters fighting off the threat.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" Hinamori Momo yelled. Crimson flames shot out towards several cloaked figures, causing explosions of reiatsu.

She quickly turned around as she felt more appear behind her.

"Hinamori!"

She covered her face with her as the ice flowed all around her, trapping several figures into a thick sheet of ice. Hitsugaya Toushirou appeared next to her, sword held out defensively.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said brightly as she glanced at him. More figures appeared around them. Both of them narrowed their eyes at their new opponents.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou!" He replied as they both charged.

Some of them even treated it like it was nothing more then a game.

"Twenty-two!" Ikkaku yelled as he sliced another one. "Twenty-three!"

Yumichika sat nearby, sipping tea as if nothing was happening at all.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself, Ikkaku." He said absent mindedly. "You just got off your sick bed."

Ikkaku only smiled as he brought his spear back, slicing another one down as it charged him. He turned to Zaraki Kenpachi, who was fighting along side them.

"How are you doing, captain?!"

Zaraki smiled as he absent mindedly sliced another one.

"That was number thirty." He replied with a grin. He merely stepped back as another one tried to stab him, slicing down another one with ease. "Or rather, thirty-one."

Ikkaku frowned angrily.

"I think Yachiru just cut down number twenty-eight." Kenpachi added with glee as he watched her.

"WHAT!?" Ikkaku exclaimed. "TWENTY-EIGHT!?"

The nerve on Ikkaku's temple nearly exploded as he gave a furious yell, charging into a gigantic group of enemies. Yumichika only shook his head as he surveyed the carnage the he was now causing.

"How ugly."

But they never realized that a much higher threat was just on its way.

xxx

Five figures slowly descended from the large portal, the last ones to do so as it closed behind them. They were the most humanoid looking, their cloaks covering their faces. They stared at the battle from their position in the sky, one of them laughing quietly as he surveyed the fighting. A large sword could be seen attached to his back.

"Look at all those weaklings." He said hatefully. "Even with their new powers, they're getting slaughtered."

"It was too bad the Escudo got destroyed when they went on their mission." Another one said. "The balance of war would have been more in our favor. However, it seemed two of them had turned traitorous and had been the cause of it."

"Ah…" Another one spoke. "They weren't trust worthy to begin with…"

"It matters not anymore." One more spoke. "We have a mission to do right now."

"That's correct." The Visionary's voice rang deeply. "We have a mission, and it's about time we start."

He slowly turned to look at those around him.

"You all know what you have to do… my brothers."

The four around him disappeared without another word. The remaining figure looked up as he turned towards the Soukyoku Hill, revealing the golden glow in his eyes.

"And I know what I have to do."

xxx

Several captains widened their eyes as they felt the large influx of reiatsu. They all turned towards the sky with slight anxiety in their eyes. Ichigo and Rukia were among those who felt it. Ichigo only grimaced as he waited to get treated, anxious to get into the fight.

"Here they come…" He muttered, his eyes narrowing.

One of the cloak figures landed near the eleventh division area, seemingly enjoying the destruction around him. Without warning, one shinigami charged towards him, only to get knocked away like a fly. He chuckled as he watched the body go limp as it collided with a wall.

"Oi captain, seems like we got ourselves a big one." A voice said behind him.

The figure slowly turned around to the source of the voice.

"He's mine." Another voice said.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi sat on top of some rubble as the cloaked figure stared at them.

"Hey, that's not fair! I saw him first!"

"Fine, we'll decide with this."

They both shook their hands several times.

"Rock beats scissors, he's mine."

"Captain… why do you always choose rock?"

"Because rock is the manliest hand sign. The better question is why do you always choose scissors?"

"Because scissors is my lucky sign turned horizontal!"

The figure growled as he slowly reached behind his cloak, his hand clenching over his sword. The steel reflected light as the sword was slowly lifted out of its sheath. Ikkaku and Kenpachi turned to him one split second before he smashed his large sword onto where they were sitting.

"Che…"

The dust cleared and Kenpachi held his Zanpakutou against a large Zweihander. Ikkaku sat in the same spot with a bored expression on his face.

"…Can't you wait while I talk with my subordinate?" Kenpachi finished.

Their swords grinded upon another, both of their arms shaking as they continued to push against one another with one hand.

"I dislike talking." The figure said. "I rather we fight!"

His Zweihander started to push down on Kenpachi's sword.

"I like this guy." Ikkaku said brightly.

Kenpachi smiled as they both pulled away and slashed at one another. As their swords collided, shock waves flew around them as a large clang resounded. They both slid back from another, the immense power pushing both of them back.

The hood fell off the face of the cloaked figure. His bright red eyes pierced into Kenpachi's, his spiky red hair giving him resemblance of a lion. The remnants of his hollow mask covered his mouth like a mask.

"State your name." He demanded.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Division." Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"I am Urrops, General of the Order." He replied. Raising his sword, he charged quickly. "Nice to meet your acquaintance!"

The sword was brought down with immense force as Kenpachi quickly blocked it.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Kenpachi said as he pushed back and went on the offensive.

The sword clash continued for a while as Ikkaku watched from afar. It seemed that they were both even on many levels, from swordsmanship to strength. However, both of them seemed to enjoy the challenge as their swords continued to grind up against one another. Slashes were forming all around them on the ground and walls as they continued their battle.

Their reiatsu continued to flair higher and higher.

"I'm really enjoying this!" Urrops said, his face lighting up with blood lust.

With a clang, they locked swords against one another.

"I really don't want this to end!" He continued.

They both pulled away and swung hard, separating from one another. Stepping back, they both glared at one another with malice.

"It's too bad I can't play with you forever!" He finished as he raised his sword.

Kenpachi watched with slight confusion as Urrops stabbed his sword into the ground, placing both hands on it. Red reiatsu flared up in a pillar around him, loose fragments flying around him a slight cyclone. He bowed his head down as his hands clenched tighter over his sword.

"Crush, Guerra!" ("打ち砕, 戦争!")

Kenpachi placed his arm over his eyes as bright flash overcame him. The reiatsu seemed to linger momentarily before Urrops reappeared, his entire body covered with Hollow bone forming an armor resembling a white knight. The bone formed with a similar shape to plate mail, several spikes protruding from the arms and shoulders. His cloak now rested behind him, forming a flowing cape. His hair remained the same, it's wild and red spikes still showing behind the now complete mask.

"So..." He said as he pulled out his sword. The sword itself had changed, covered in a layer of Hollow bone.

Kenpachi's eyes widened as he felt Urrops reappear behind him.

"Shall we continue?"

As Kenpachi turned, the sword swung down causing a massive explosion of dust and rubble.

xxx

Elsewhere, another one of the figures were damaging several buildings in a different sector. His hand was held out as he continued to shoot Balas and Ceros at the surrounding area. Several explosions erupted around him afterwards.

"My, aren't you bothersome."

The figure turned around to face the voice, which belonged to none other then Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Following him was none other then Nemu, walking quietly beside him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he surveyed the figure and the destruction he was causing.

"You're destroying the storage housings for my experiments." Mayuri said with slight annoyance in his voice. His eyes brightened as a smile graced his lips.

"But then again… I could always fill them up again…"

The figure didn't even flinch as Mayuri started to raise his reiatsu levels.

"Nemu!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." She replied, flash stepping towards the target.

The figure dodged as Nemu lashed out from left to right, his cloak flashing back and forth as he continued to dodge her quick strikes. He ducked as she swiped over head, placing his hands on the ground. With a kick, she was sent flying, crashing into a wall with a loud explosion.

Mayuri didn't even turn towards her as her body lay unconscious in the wall.

"Hmm… quite useless aren't you?" Mayuri spat. He sighed slightly in annoyance.

"The balance has shifted to normal again." The figure said. "Now there's only one of you for me to fight."

He placed a hand over his hood, pulling it back. Revealing long black hair and stern eyes, the remnants of his hollow mask was over both of his eyes. He sported a short black beard and a refined face structure, giving him an aged look.

"I am Almes, Advisor of the Order." He stated as he stared at Mayuri. "You must be a captain."

"Well informed I see… Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Twelfth Division captain." Mayuri replied. "Seems like you aren't like the rest of the Arrancars, you are much more powerful."

He smiled as he reached for his sword.

"You have sparked my interest."

Almes slowly moved his cloak to the side, pulling out a long Zanpakutou.

"Have I now?" He replied simply. "Well, I hope you do the same for me."

Mayuri's eyes narrowed as he called out his Zanpakutou.

"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizou."

Almes quickly raised his hand shooting out power Bala blasts. Mayuri's eyes widened slightly as the barrage of energy neared him, flash stepping away as a large explosion occurred. Almes quickly turned to where Mayuri had reappeared, repeating the ordeal several times.

"This is troublesome." Mayuri said as he dodged another one. He pulled the familiar scythe from his ear. "Why don't they ever come quietly?"

Throwing it in rapid succession, Almes quickly stopped his offensive and was forced to dodge the throws. Bringing his sword back, he knocked the scythe away as it extended towards him. Retracting it quickly, Mayuri flash stepped behind him with his sword raised. Almes quickly noticed this and brought his sword to his side.

There were two sprays of blood as they cut each other over the shoulder simultaneously. They slid back from one another, Mayuri smiling maliciously as he continued to survey his opponent.

"Feeling the effects of my ability?" He asked.

Almes looked over the cut on his shoulder, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Interesting." Almes replied. "My own shoulder seems to be paralyzed."

His left arm trembled as he slowly raised it.

"Luckily, the wound isn't too deep and my arm isn't affected too much."

He turned back to Mayuri. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Now I'm interested."

His left hand trembled as it moved across his blade, wiping some of Mayuri's blood onto his pointer finger. Using his pinky, he rubbed some of his own blood from his shoulder wound.

"Prepare yourself."

Holding his right arm out, he slid his sword over, balancing it on the tip of his finger.

"Shift, Hambre!" ("移る, 飢饉!")

In a flash of black, he reappeared in a similar form as his brother, the only difference being his black hair. In his hand, his sword had transformed into what seemed like a large scale, held and balanced with his right hand. His shoulder wound healed slowly, covered by a thick layer of hollow bone.

He surveyed his shoulder, his expression unreadable.

"It seems I can't just regenerate the wound you have caused."

He slowly raised his left arm, dripping Mayuri's blood into one side of the scale.

"But that matters not."

He dripped his blood into the other side.

"The balance of power will shift once again in my favor."

Mayuri's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his own shoulder stiffen up. His left arm trembled as he raised it.

"What is this ability!?" Mayuri asked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his hand.

Almes remained silent as he pulled a growing spike from his arm, creating a small dagger as he pulled it out. He held it over himself as Mayuri continued to watch with surprise. The dagger shuddered as the arm that held it trembled.

"I call it…" Almes started, stabbing the dagger into his stomach.

Mayuri reeled over, holding his stomach and coughing out blood. Almes quickly pulled out the dagger, his own wound slowly healing.

"Eye for an eye…"

xxx

At the front of the Fourth Division, several Shinigami standing in front of the door with apprehensive faces. Walking towards them was another cloaked figure – another one of the brothers. Behind him were several bodies of Shinigami that had already failed to kill him.

Stopping in front of them, he slowly raised his hand.

"This was a lot easier then expected…" He said as a flash of red light started to spin around. "I over estimated the defenses…"

A flash of blue flew past him, creating a cut on his arm. The attack stopped as he slowly turned to the direction where the attack had originated. Ishida Uryuu stood above the doors of the Fourth Division, his bow sparkling with raw energy.

"How can you expect wounded people to defend themselves?" He said, pushing his glasses up slightly.

The figure stared at him for a moment, seeming trying to discern his purpose.

"You are not a shinigami… You are not one of them…" He said as he raised his hand towards him. "Why do you even care…?"

"Because," Ishida started, pulling his bow back. "I can't stand by and just watch such injustice."

Both of them took shots at each other, their attacks colliding with one another in the air. Small explosions took place as each attack negated one another, both sides not giving an inch as smoke from the explosion covered the scene.

As it cleared, both figures remained as they were, seemingly unmoved by each other's advances.

"Your skill with the bow is superb…" The figure said. "What is your name, human…?"

"I am a Quincy." Ishida corrected him. "Ishida Uryuu."

"My name is Lekous…" He said, slowly pulling off his hood. "Tactician of the Order…"

Revealing his face, his white irises continued to stare straight at Uryuu. His long white hair was tied into a long pony tail, the remnants of his mask on his forehead like a crown. He had a very youthful look about him, but his attitude was much of the opposite.

"I want to see…" He slowly pulled his sword out from under his cloak, holding it vertically in front of him. "If your skills with the bow can match mine…"

He let the sword fall, catching it once again at it's midpoint at the blade.

"Shoot… Conquista…" ("射つ… 制覇…")

White light flashed as the reiatsu exploded around him, causing Ishida to quickly cover himself. Ishida slowly uncovered his eyes as Lekous reappeared, similarly garbed as the other two. In his hand where the sword once rested was now a bow formed of Hollow bone.

He pulled a spike out of his arm, the form of it lengthening into an arrow as he locked it into his bow. Watching him pull it back, Ishida did the same with his bow.

"I hope I didn't overestimate you…"

The both let go simultaneously, both arrows flying towards one another. A white flash of light blinded the scene as they both collided.

xxx

In another area, another was causing his own destruction - but this time it was in front of the gates of Central 46. The shinigami guards that once protected the doors lay around him, their bodies unmoving. He stared at the doors as they slowly opened, preparing himself to face another wave of shinigami.

But as the both doors slid open, only Urahara Kisuke stood there with his hand over his hat. His other hand held a released Benihime over his shoulder.

"Oh my… I'm glad I caught you before you got deeper inside." Urahara said airily as he raised his gaze. His eyes darted back and forth over the bodies. "Seems like I may have been a little too late."

"You must be Urahara Kisuke." The figure said, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"Well informed, aren't you?" Urahara said, slowly bringing Benihime down. "And quite coordinated with your plan to dismantle Soul Society."

He turned towards the area of the Eleventh Division.

"Distracting the main attack force…"

He turned towards the area of the Twelfth Division.

"Destroying the informational resources…"

He turned towards the area of the Fourth Division.

"Disrupting the flow of healing…

He slowly turned back towards the figure.

"And here, where you wish to destroy the central command." He finished as his eyes narrowed. "It's not a coincidence that you each know where each of these points are located."

The figure only laughed as Urahara's expression remained unchanged.

"The Hollow King has granted my brother many visions." He started. "The Hollow King knows all!"

"Perhaps you want to tell me more about this Hollow King." Urahara said brightly, a smile gracing his face.

"Perhaps." The figure continued as he raised his hand to take off his hood. "But be warned, Urahara Kisuke – I am not afraid of death."

As he revealed his face, Urahara's eyes widened slightly. His face held many scars with one cutting across one of his eyes. His skin was pale, with no trace of hair on his head. The remnants of his hollow mask lay under his chin. He was extremely thin, his face having an extreme resemblance to a skull.

"I am Ohlkros, Recruiter of the Order." He said. "I will complete my mission, regardless of who stands in my way."

He pulled his sword behind him.

"Slash, Muerte." ("切りつける, 死.")

In a flash of green light, he brought his sword back forward. Its form changed into a large scythe, its blade glimmering with his reiatsu. Just like the ones from before, a knight like Hollow armor covered his body.

Urahara's smile disappeared as he readied himself. He raised Benihime as the blade started to resonate with red Reiatsu.

"Nake… Benihime…!"

xxx

Rukia was fighting off several figures at a time with a released Shirayuki. Flipping back and forth between roof tops, she slashed two apart with one fluid swing. Her head quickly turned as more dived towards her.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" She yelled as the circle surrounded them, destroying them.

She slowly turned towards Soukyoku hill, feeling an entity with large reiatsu.

"There's something going on there." She muttered. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly flash stepped towards her target. Jumping onto the broken Soukyoku Cross, she quickly jumped away again as two figures jumped out towards her.

"Kill her!" One of them yelled as he lashed out with large claws.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she bent down to dodge the strike, slicing the attacker apart with a vertical slash. The other figure hesitated before turning around to run away. Rukia jumped after him, her blade resonating with white reiatsu.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!" She yelled, slicing him apart with a moon fang. Her eyes shifted to a figure on the ground that was staring at the Soukyoku itself. She quickly sent another moon fang towards the figure.

Her violet eyes widened as the figure just stopped the attack barehanded, throwing it away without turning towards her. She dived towards him, sword raised as she neared him. The figure slowly turned towards her, his hand reaching under his cloak.

As she swung down, the figure swung up and blocked with a small dagger. His hood fell off from the force of the collision.

"Hello there, fair maiden." He said politely. His golden pupils stared into hers as they continued to push against one another. His blond hair was long and flowed unhindered. The remains of his hollow mask were two large fragmented pieces, each piece residing above each ear. "May I ask you for your name?"

Rukia stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Division." She said. Her eyes shifted quickly as she watched his other hand rising over to her face. She grunted as a flash of yellow reiatsu caught her off guard, pushing her back several yards.

As she slid back onto her knees, her head slowly raised. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him.

"A rejection shield…" Rukia muttered as the yellow barrier disappeared. "Just like Inoue's…"

"My name is Sothriks." He said as he turned towards the ledge of the hill. "I am the Visionary of the Order."

"Why are you here?" Rukia demanded, rising back to her feet.

"I don't have time to elaborate it seems, as my brothers have already begun to fight." He said as he continued to look out over Soul Society. Rukia quickly got into a defensive stance as yellow reiatsu pillared around Sothriks. He slowly turned towards her, his eyes glowing brightly as he pulled his dagger to the side.

"I'm sorry but I will have to kill you."

He threw the dagger into the air.

"Illuminate, Paz…" ("射し込む, 安泰…")

In a flash of bright yellow light, he reappeared in his released form, just as his brothers had. Raising his hand, he caught the spear that had transformed from the dagger he had thrown. Swinging it around, he held it gallantly in his hands.

"Before I end your life quick and painlessly," He pointed the spear towards her. "I'll tell you one thing."

The spear started glow with a golden aura as reiatsu filled it.

"The end of this world is near… and I will create a new world."

Rukia's eyes narrowed at his statement, her hands clenching tightly on her sword. Realizing she couldn't take any chances with her opponent, she quickly raised her sword towards the sky.

"Bankai!"

The ground cracked beneath her as white reiatsu exploded out from her body. The wrap of Shirayuki twisted around her body as her guard exploded in a bright flash of white.

"Teni no Shirayuki!"

xxx

Ichigo quickly turned from where he was, surprising the shinigami that was healing him. Not listening to their objections, he quickly made his way outside. His breath was slightly heavy as he slowly turned towards Soukyoku Hill, feeling the familiar reiatsu rising.

He watched as two attacks were fired at one another.

There was an explosion of white and yellow reiatsu, both fighting for dominance; the yellow wave of energy engulfed the white one after a brief power struggle.

Ichigo's pupils dilated as they reflected the scene.

"Rukia…!"

* * *

x

x

x

Fin. With a cliffy again.

This chapter was mostly used to introduce the villains, and their opponents. I wanted to parallel Soul Society's entry into Hueco Mundo slightly, so I used Kenpachi and Mayuri.

So here's the overview for the five whose been _dying_ to come out ever since chapter 13ish. Yes they are OC characters (They aren't perfect, but I tried my best to give them personality) and yes, if anyone caught it – they are based off religious figures. In order to not offend anyone, I changed their names into 'anagrams' of their Latin spellings. The format is as follows, copied directly from my notes for this chapter in order of appearance.

(My Spanish and Latin _**sucks**_, I probably didn't copy/translate them really well)

**Spanish Translation  
****Part of Latin Spelling Without "Hippos"****  
Anagram'ed Name  
****Japanese Name Pronunciation****  
Release Command  
Zanpakutou Name (Japanese Name)  
Color of Reiatsu  
Weapon**

War – Guerra  
Purros**  
Urrops**  
ウーロプス Uuropusu  
打ち砕く Uchikudaku  
戦争Senzou  
Red  
Sword

Famine – Hambre  
Melas**  
Almes**  
アルメス Arumesu  
移る Utsuru  
飢饉Kikin  
Black  
Scales

Conquest – Conquista  
Leukos**  
Lekous**  
レコウス Rekousu  
射つ Utsu  
制覇 Seiha  
White  
Bow

Death – Muerte  
Khloros**  
Ohlkros**  
オウコロス Oukorosu  
切りつける Kiritsukeru  
死 Shi  
Green  
Scythe

Peace – Paz  
Khristos**  
Sothriks**  
サースルクス Saasurikusu  
射し込む Sashikomu  
安泰Antai  
Yellow  
Spear

The 'Knight's Theme' was my idea from the beginning, since the Order is pretty much inspired from the historical Knights Templars. Their knight form however, is inspired from the video game, 'White Knight Chronicles'. I wanted them to be all similar in their released forms (besides weapons) just for theme and flavor. Also, each brother has a different fragment of the mask on their face while unreleased, as if combining all their fragments you would get their full mask in their released form.

Their powers are mostly made up, though they are based on many things.

Anyways, that's all for my explanation. I hope most of you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter is currently working under 'Call of the Crimson Crusade'.

The plot continues to unfold.

**Story on a 3 week Hiatus as of right now.**


	36. Call of the Crimson Crusade

Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH.

I took my three week break, and I'm finally back to write. I apologize for keeping everyone waiting, and I give you my word that I will update faster.

This is the next chapter, cut into four different scenes. There's also a flash back, and I didn't italicize it. I'm taking a more narrative approach to scene switching. It will focus on the main fight, as well as a little more back story for my OCs. The plot continues to unfold.

Anyways, less mumble jumble - let's move onto the story. May have spelling/grammar errors. I had such a hard time remembering how to spell my OCs' names... it's not even funny.

Please correct any mistakes I might have; thanks for everyone's continued support.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Call of the Crimson Crusade_**

* * *

"Sado-kun!"

Inoue's voice was shaking, but it was firm in its resolve. Chad stood in front of her, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the dark figure of Ishida Ryuuken. Chad had several scratches on his body, large gashes on his arms from glancing arrow blows. Inoue herself had several cuts, her chest heaving in and out from fatigue.

"Leave the girl to fight by herself." Ryuuken said sternly as his blow started to glow.

Chad stood firm, both of his arms outstretched as he continued to stand in front of Inoue.

"How do you expect her to fight?" Chad's voice was deep and threatening. "She doesn't have her powers-"

"But neither do you." Ryuuken replied as he fired.

Chad's eyes widened as the arrow flew towards them, the blue light causing his pupils to dilate.

"INOUE!" He yelled.

He quickly pushed her out of the way before jumping away himself. Crashing into the ground, he slid on his shoulder with a grunt of pain. Inoue also yelled out in pain as she hit the floor with a dull thud, slowly picking her self up afterwards. Her head turned towards Ryuuken, her eyes widening slightly in fear.

"What's the matter girl?" Ryuuken said as he stepped towards her.

She slowly got back onto her feet, her breathing quick and uneven.

"Both of you are already at your limits, in such a little time span as well." He said as he pushed his glasses up. "No wonder my own son is untalented. He cannot learn by associating with such weak people."

Inoue clenched her fist, trembling slightly.

"Ishida-kun is kind and talented."

Her facial expression changed dramatically.

"He is nothing like you." She said defiantly.

"I agree." Ryuuken said as he raised his bow again. "I am not the one who's weak."

Chad had slowly got up from the ground, trudging over to Inoue's side.

"Stay back, Inoue." Chad said heavily as she turned towards him. "Even if he is here to help get our powers back, we have to be careful."

His eyes narrowed as he got into a fighting stance. Ryuuken's bow started to glow once again as another arrow formed, locking in place as he pulled it back.

"He isn't afraid to kill us."

There was a bright flash of light as he released his arrow.

xxx

Back in Soul Society, the battle continued on between the two great forces. The assassination corps was going from sector to sector, destroying all those that got in the way. Dressed in their dark clad uniforms, dark streaks flew around as cutting down opposing figures in quick flashes.

Leading them were Soi Fong and Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fong said as they both stopped. She slowly turned around towards Soukyoku Hill, watching more waves of reiatsu being fired at one another. "There's something dangerous going on there."

Yoruichi turned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Should we investigate?" She followed up.

"No." Yoruichi replied sharply. She paused momentarily in thought. "Someone else is already heading towards there."

Ichigo sped quickly towards Soukyoku Hill, his surroundings a blur as he kicked off quickly from various structures. His head looked up as he watched a large explosion of reiatsu appear from the top of the hill. His eyes widened as a small figure was thrown off the edge by the force of it.

The figure fell quickly towards the ground and seemed to have been unconscious. Recognizing who it was, Ichigo sped up, his face filling up with concern.

"Rukia!"

Kicking off from one of the lower towers, he pushed reiatsu into his legs and powered up the side of the hill. Jumping off halfway, he caught her gently in his arms. Looking down at her as he landed, he saw her slowly come to.

Her violet pupils slowly appeared under her lids, her eyes quickly widening as she realized where she was.

"Ichigo, what are you…" She stared at him as he slowly removed eye contact. She surveyed him with wide eyes. "Your wounds, they're still-"

"Who were you fighting?" Ichigo interjected.

"Wait, you have to-"

"You could have died from that fall if I wasn't there to catch you!" Ichigo interrupted angrily as he turned back to her. Rukia's eyes narrowed as she removed eye contact.

Ichigo only sighed as he slowly turned away again.

"You can yell at me all you want… after I'm done fighting." Ichigo said softly as she slowly turned back to him. "But for now…"

Rukia could see the determination glow in his eyes.

"All your opinions are rejected."

Ichigo took one large leap, landing back on top the hill. Gently letting Rukia down, his eyes narrowed as he watched the figure before him. His back was turned to them, a yellow glow resonating off his body.

"So you're still alive." The figure said as he slowly turned around to face them. "You should have left with your life when you had the chance."

Rukia tensed up beside Ichigo, her hands gripping tightly over Shirayuki.

"And you…" He turned towards Ichigo. "You are?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ichigo stated as pointed Zangetsu out. His eyes narrowed. "You are… the Visionary."

There was a slight pause as Sothriks continued to stare at him.

"I don't know how you got so well informed." He replied. "But yes, I am Sothriks, Visionary of the Order."

"Whatever you're planning…" Ichigo started as he got into a stance. "We..." His eyes shifted to Rukia. "…will be the ones to stop you."

Rukia's face held a surprised expression before her eyes softened. She smiled understandingly back at him as they both got into an offensive stance. They both narrowed their eyes as Sothriks spun his spear around, its power radiating off of it in a bright glow.

"So be it." He replied deeply. "May your deaths be the stepping stones to a new world.

Both Ichigo and Rukia flash stepped simultaneously towards their target. Ichigo swung down hard but was quickly blocked by the spear. Sothriks quickly pushed him away before blocking an attack coming from Rukia. As she was pushed away, Ichigo's sword pulsed with black reiatsu from where he stood.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

There was a black flash of reiatsu as Ichigo fired his attack.

"Ichigo!"

As he pulled his sword back, he saw that his own moon fang had been deflected back towards him. Before he could react, Rukia had quickly flash stepped in front of him. Her sword was pointed forward with a bright white glow.

"Some no uta, Shirotate!" She yelled as the white snow shield formed in front of her.

The attack blasted off of the surface harmlessly as she held her ground. As the shield slowly dissipated, Ichigo's eyes narrowed from behind Rukia. Sothriks had his arm out, a familiar golden shield formed in front of him.

"That looks just like Inoue's rejection shield." Ichigo muttered as he stepped up beside Rukia.

"It's almost the same, besides its ability to reflect attacks." Rukia said as she pulled Shirayuki to the side.

Ichigo turned to her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"And you didn't tell about this, why?" Ichigo asked in an exasperated tone.

"It slipped my mind…" Rukia muttered back, a frown on her face.

"Slipped your mind?"

"I was unconscious!"

"I don't think that's a valid excuse!"

"You weren't the one unconscious!"

Sothriks laughed mirthfully, breaking their bickering. His shield slowly disappeared.

"You should thank the fair maiden for the warning." He started as he pulled his spear up. "After all, it was her own attack that nearly killed her."

His spear glowed as he swung down, a golden slice of energy erupting towards them. An explosion covered the field between them as the attack seemingly collided with the two shinigami. His eyes widened however, as a white moon fang exploded from the dust.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!"

Sothriks brought his hand forward, blocking it with another shield and reflecting it. Rukia jumped out from the dust, the snow shield reappearing as the reflected attack was blocked flawlessly. A smile appeared on her face as the shield disappeared once again.

"Getsuga…"

Sothriks turned around as he heard the voice behind him. His eyes were wide as Ichigo raised his sword, its blade erupting into black flames.

"Tenshou!"

There was a scream of agony as a black pillar of reiatsu erupted where he once stood.

xxx

Urahara quickly turned from where he stood, his blue eyes widening slightly as he stared toward the top of Soukyoku Hill. He quickly turned back as a large scythe sliced down towards him, nearly cutting his head off.

"Ouuto…" Urahara said as his hat fell off with a slight cut in it. "That was quite unnecessary, don't you think?"

Ohlkros laughed as he pulled the large scythe behind him.

"Pay attention to me while I am speaking." He said coolly. "That first attack you sent towards me… I asked you why it smelled like blood. It reminds me of a Gran Rey Cero."

Urahara picked up his hat and slowly dusted it off.

"Why don't we play the question game then, hm?" Urahara said airily as he placed his hat back on his head. "If I tell you about my attack, you have to tell me more about some things."

He smiled as his eyes shifted towards Soukyoku Hill.

"Perhaps more about the fellow fighting up there."

Ohlkros seemed to hesitate for a second, but promptly stuck his Scythe into the ground next to him.

"Being the Recruiter, my vow to the order has always been to tell stories to the fresh blood…" He said as he slowly lowered his head. "And since you will not be alive much longer, I shall be the one to answer first."

xxx

_There were loud foot steps echoing along a hallway. Ohlkros' figure appeared as he ran into a large hallway, sliding into the large room. Loud explosions rocked the environment continuously, shaking the foundations around him._

_"Urrops, what is happening?" He yelled. "I just got back a few moments ago!"_

_A figure lay on the ground, slowly getting up to answer._

_"They are invading the citadel again… Sothriks is fighting off their leaders right now." There was a slight cough coming from the form of Urrops. "Damn Aizen and his Espada!"_

_"We either have to join them, or die." Almes voice resounded from the corner. His figure was hidden by a tattered red cloak. "Our entire faction is going to be destroyed at this rate."_

_"It won't…"_

_Another figure stepped in from the hallway._

_"Our brothers continue fight right now…" Lekous' voice resounded as he slowly walked past him. "Sothriks does not stand alone…"_

_Urrops growled angrily from where he lay._

_"Don't stand there like fools! GO!!"_

_Ohlkros followed Lekous towards the entrance._

_"Brother Sothriks will be back to heal you two." He said without turning back to them. "We will make sure of it."_

_They quickened their pace and made their way outside, surprised to see only three figures remaining. The sand around them was stained in blood, several bodies scattered around everywhere. Sothriks was on one knee while looking at the two figures, their backs facing him._

_"Brother!" Ohlkros yelled as they stepped forward. Sothriks held out his hand, signaling for them to stop. He didn't turn to them, but instead continued to stare at the two figures in front of him._

_"Why don't you finish me?" Sothriks asked, his voice heavy with fatigue. "Finish me!"_

_"There is no need." One of the figures said. "You are no threat to Aizen-sama."_

_They started to walk away, the larger figure opening a portal._

_"You are nothing more then trash."_

_They stepped through it without another word._

_"Trash…?" Sothriks said as he slowly rose to his feet. "The only trash here, are those who kill their own kind…"_

_His fists clench visibly as he fully stands up._

_"This cycle of destruction that we are all gears of…" He started. "I can no longer stand it… I will find a way to crush it…"_

_The remains of his tattered cloak flapped lightly from a breeze as it blew._

_"I will bring my kin with me… to ascension…"_

_He slowly turned towards them, shocking them as they see his face. His mask had cracked, revealing one of his yellow pupils._

_"I will create a new world!"_

Golden reiatsu flowed out from his figure.

xxx

"A new world huh?" Urahara asked. "And how does the Hollow King fit into this?"

"One question at a time, shinigami." Ohlkros replied humorously. "It's now your turn to answer my question."

Urahara gripped tighter on Benihime as he smirked.

"Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you again?" Urahara said as his blade started to quiver with red reiatsu. Ohlkros quickly pulled his scythe up from the ground.

"Nake, Benihime!"

A large bright flash emitted, causing a loud screaming explosion as it collided with its target.

xxx

The battle continued on at the top of Soukyoku Hill. Ichigo and Rukia continued to blaze around their opponent, each of them swinging their swords fluidly in turn. Sothriks had multiple wounds on him, a large gash across his shoulder from Ichigo's previous attack. The spear was raised and slashed down once again, causing another golden flash and explosion as both shinigami jumped away.

"Tsugi no uta, Byakuten!" Rukia yelled as she pointed her sword upwards. Snow like particles swirled around her sword as she slashed downwards. The attack spiraled towards Sothriks, who was caught unaware by the attack.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the vibrant display of power. The particles surrounded Sothriks, burning into him as he let out a scream of agony.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed as his entire body glowed. Both Ichigo and Rukia covered their eyes as a large shield erupted around him, pushing the particles away. The remaining reiatsu blasted towards them with an immense force.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she stepped in front of him. The shield quickly appeared again, protecting both of them from harm. Instead of slowly disappearing this time, it shattered as the flow of golden reiatsu stopped.

Rukia fell onto one knee, her breathing heavy as Ichigo ran up to her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gently knelt down beside her, his face full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Her breathing slowly steadied, but beads of sweat were slowly making down her forehead.

"My reiatsu…" Rukia muttered as she slowly turned towards him. "I've used too much…"

"Her Bankai seems to be quite young." Sothriks' voice rang as Ichigo turned to him. His eyes widened as he watched the wounds on his body slowly heal from the reiatsu. "Her reiatsu isn't nearly as tempered as yours."

"Just as I thought…" Rukia said, causing Ichigo to turn back to her. "The power of Rejection…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"His powers are as strong as Inoue's…"

Ichigo slowly got up from where he stood, his expression indefinable. Sothriks stared at him as the shield disappeared, his wounds all but recovered. Ichigo's grip tightened over the hilt of Zangetsu as his eyes narrowed.

"Stay back and rest Rukia, I'll take over from here…" Ichigo said as he pushed his sword forward.

Rukia was about to say something but was quickly interrupted by Ichigo's fluctuating reiatsu.

"Your opinions are still rejected." Ichigo finished as white particles appeared on his face. Sothriks' stared in surprised as he felt the change in spirit pressure.

"Resurrección…!"

A flash of black light exploded around him, the Hollow like bone covering parts of his body. Hissing as he raised his head, his yellow pupils dilated as Sothriks stared at him in shock. Without another moment to spare, he disappeared.

"…!" Sothriks barely had enough time to block as Ichigo slashed downwards. Zangetsu grinded hard against the spear, sparks flying off the contact point in great amounts.

"You…" Their eyes met momentarily as shock overcame him. "What are you…?"

Ichigo's expression was unreadable from behind his mask.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Sothriks was engulfed in the gigantic attack, screaming out in pain. Rukia watched with wide eyes as Ichigo continued his barrage of attacks, his slashes leaving trails of black flames behind him in their wake. Sothriks was unable to keep up with the speed and power, constantly being pushed back by his advances.

"What amazing reiatsu…" Rukia muttered, not having seen such a battle since the battle with Aizen. Her hands clenched themselves as she continued to watch, her eyes not moving away from Ichigo's form.

"Just… what are you…?" Sothriks asked again as he and Ichigo continued their clash. The both slid back from one another after a final strike. "Your reiatsu… it's just like ours…!"

Ichigo brought his sword to his side as he bent forward.

"Like I said before," Ichigo started to walk forward. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

He broke into a run, dragging Zangetsu along the ground. Fragments of rock and dirt flew behind him as he turned into a blur.

"And I am a shinigami, Captain of the fifth squad!"

He brought Zangetsu up in an arc, slashing upwards with a powerful swing. Sothriks blocked, but was still knocked into the air by the force. Ichigo jumped up with him, following up his attack with several slashes. Slashes formed all over Sothriks' body as he screamed out in pain. Bringing his sword up once more, black flames spiraled around it as he slashed downward.

"It's over!"

Just as Ichigo was about to land the finishing blow, his eyes widened he felt his reiatsu drop. The attack stopped, the black reiatsu all but disappearing as he fell back to the ground. Sothriks's body landed with a thud a few yards before him. Ichigo's body shuddered as he tried to move, his arms trembling as he struggled to reach his blade.

"_HAAAAAH!" _

Ichigo's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"_HA HA HA HA HAAA!!"_

Ichigo struggled to raise his hand over to a side of his face as Rukia ran over to him.

"What's wrong!?" She yelled as she kneeled next to him. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes clenched closed and snapped opened. He was back on the side of the familiar building, his head scanning feverously for his target. Zangetsu was no where to be seen, and the laugh continued to resound from around him.

"_Hehehe…"_

"COME OUT!" Ichigo yelled furiously. "Come out here and face me! I know it's you!"

"_Did you really think it was over king?"_

The scene circles around Ichigo as he narrows his eyes.

"_Did you think we were friends? Partners!? HAH! Don't make me laugh!"_

A bead of sweat fell from his forehead as he continues to shift his eyes.

"_It's all bullshit, Ichigo! When you released the rest of my powers, you gave me a chance for freedom! My reiatsu slowly took over your body! With your attempt this time to fully use them, I've finally done it! I'm FREE!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"_Last time, I tried to become the king! But this time-"_

Ichigo's own hand reached to his neck and started to grip on it. Ichigo's amber eyes watched in horror as the color of that hand turned to white. Half his body started to go through a similar transition as Ichigo let out a blood curling yell.

"_I AM THE KING!!"_

Back in the real world, Ichigo's hand trembled as it gripped on Zangetsu, his unseen eyes narrowing into yellow slits behind the mask. Rukia, still unable to get a response from him, narrowed her eyes as she got back up.

"Ichigo, just rest for now." Rukia said as she stepped forward. "I'll finish him."

Ichigo slowly got up onto his feet, the hollow armor starting to cover up more of his body. Rukia quickly noticed his shadow and turned towards him with surprise. Her eyes reflected the black tint of Zangetsu as it was raised above her.

"Nice to finally meet you… PRINCESS!!"

There was a sickening slash as blood sprayed all over the ground.

* * *

x

x

x

End of Chapter 36. Hope everyone still remembers the black reiatsu paper, as well as other small hints before what just happened.

What you saw above was not an evil cliffy, I swear it!

Instead of stuffing more into this chapter, the other fights will be fleshed out next chapter - though I'm sure you're all wondering about just one of them. All chapters will be 12-14 pages from now on - much different then the 6-8 pages from before.

Next chapter, "Rising Ascension".


	37. Rising Ascension

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

Quick update (sorta) for you guys. This chapter is slightly more complicated then the last in my opinion, four scenes with a lot of flash backs separating the actions and comments. I'd like to ask you guys to read it a little more slowly and carefully (I don't want to be swamped by questions) then I would any other chapter, just because of what's going to happen. Is this a hint? Maybe.

Once again, this story is easiest to read at 1024x768, since I formatted the writing to look best at that resolution. Anyways, watch for any blatant errors, and don't be afraid to criticize me.

Poll opened in my profile - please go there and vote if you have time! I'd really like some input - or in this case, help to decide.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Rising Ascension_**

* * *

Rukia quickly jumped away, drops of blood dripping down her face. Her body held no cuts or wounds to signify such wounds as the blood did not belong to her. Instead, it was from Ichigo in front of her, the blade of Zangetsu cutting into his hand. Right before he could slash down, his other arm had reached forward, gripping onto the blade to prevent it from moving.

Blood continued to run down the sword, staining Zangetsu with blood. The hand trembled as it was slowly removed from the blade.

"Che! You're still there, Ichigo!?" He laughed manically as he looked at the hand, clenching it. "You're willing to sacrifice your own hand – FOR HER!?"

He turned back to her, sword raised again.

"Ichigo!" She yelled out as he slashed out at her. She blocked the attack with a grimace.

"I'm not Ichigo!! Ichigo is gone!!" He continued as he attacked, every one of his words expressing the utmost happiness. "I'm the king now!"

"Ichigo!!" Rukia yelled out again.

Rukia grunted as she blocked attack after attack, only to get pushed back by the mere force of the blows. He laughed continuously as he continued to slash at her from random angles, the reiatsu nearly burning into her as she continued to block.

Her eyes widened at the familiar scene.

"_Kaien… dono…"_

The thing in front of her wasn't Ichigo…

"_Kaien-dono!"_

It was happening… again…

"Why do you keep on calling him!?" The Hollow yelled out as he pushed her away with a powerful slash. Rukia slid on the ground, her eyes not coming off of her target. They continued to stay wide with fright.

"_Why… do you say my name so many times?"_

He continued to laugh as he pointed out two fingers, quickly charging a bala at her. Her eyes reflected the attack as it neared her, an explosion resulting as the blast collided with her. As the cover of dust clear, the snow shield that had protected her shattered. Falling onto one knee, she continued to stare at him.

"Are you concerned about him, do you care about Ichigo that much?! HUH!?" He said as his fingers cracked with red energy. His reiatsu flared up as his eyes narrowed into slits from behind his mask.

"_Are you worried about my safety, little girl? Do you care about me that much?"_

The reiatsu continued to crackle as it was condensed.

"IS HE THAT SPECIAL TO YOU, PRINCESS!?" He yelled as a gigantic cero was fire at her.

"_Am I that… special to you, little girl?"_

An explosion rocked the foundations of the area as a large cloud of smoke rocketed into the air. Rukia had flashed stepped away from the main impact, but was still caught into part of the blast. Her body crashed into the ground with a dull thud. She slowly got back up onto her feet, her arms shaking as she raised Shirayuki.

"Why don't you fight back!? Ichigo is gone! He's not coming back!! EVER!!" He yelled as he appeared behind her. She quickly turned around in surprise. "You can't save him!!"

He slashed from the side as Rukia blocked it. Their swords trembled as they were held against one another. Her mind flashed with images of Ichigo as she stared at the figure in front of her.

"_My name is… Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

"_Stop right there Rukia! Is this some kind of joke!? You… Look at me properly!"_

"_I came to save you… Rukia!"_

"_Are you crazy, it's obviously the Espada we are going up against here!! The smartest choice is to stick together here!!"_

"_I would protect you no matter what…"_

"_I've realized… just how important you are to me…"_

"_About what you said yesterday… I care about you too…"_

The thing in front of her was not Ichigo… The thing in front of her… was not the man that she once knew…

"_That is not Kaien anymore!! Kill it!!"_

"What's the matter!?" He yelled as her face fell. Their swords continued to grind against one another, the blades quivering. "Can't you accept that he's gone??"

Unlike it was last time…

"_I ran away… because I was afraid to fight you. I came back… because I didn't want to face my cowardice in the future. I stabbed you… because I couldn't bear to see you in pain."_

It will be different this time…

"If he's really gone…" Rukia muttered softly as her eyes narrowed. "Prove it to me…"

"_The only one I had saved… was my pitiful self…"_

Letting her guard fall, she slowly placed Zangetsu onto her neck. The cold blade softly touched her skin as she slowly lowered her sword.

"Kill me…"

xxx

From far away, Urrops slowly turned towards the Hill. His eyes narrowed as Kenpachi continued to stare at him with a slight confused expression, one that was mixed with a hint of dissatisfaction. Zaraki Kenpachi placed his sword over his shoulder, a frown on his face as he turned his sights on what he was staring at.

"Oi, what's got you all worked up?" Kenpachi asked. "Something happening up there?"

Urrops remained silent as a small grunt escaping his lips.

"Can't you feel it?" He started off, slowly turning back towards Kenpachi. "Three great powers…"

Kenpachi squinted his eyes for a moment, but then just turned back and leered at him.

"I can't sense reiatsu for shit, so I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Kenpachi said. "But from the color of the black reiatsu, Ichigo is probably up there."

A wicked smile formed on his face.

"That means whoever he is fighting must be dead or close to it."

Urrops brought his sword to his back, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"My brother is not a weakling." He muttered dangerously. "He is strong like me!!"

Kenpachi blocked the giant sword as it was swung down towards him. The cut was dangerously close to Kenpachi's shoulder, causing even him to glance at the close distance momentarily. Their blades shook as they continued to grind dangerously upon each other.

"I'll show you how strong we are!!" Urrops yelled loudly, his voice full of confidence.

Kenpachi's eye widened as the sword started glowing red, reaitsu seemingly flowing into it. The blade grinded closer to his face, its weight growing more and more by the second. With a bright red flash, the sword broke his guard and caused a gigantic explosion of rubble as it hit the ground.

"Che…"

The dust slowly cleared and Kenpachi's figure slowly reappeared. Blood dripped down, staining the broken rubble around them.

"That was some powerful reiatsu you got there." Kenpachi said as the dust continued to clear. "Could have cut my head in two if I didn't move in time."

A small cut was seen, formed at the side of his face.

"I wonder how well mine matches it!!"

Yellow reiatsu burst from his figure, clearing out the cover that once surrounded him. Flying away from the scene was a small dark eye patch, its holdings cut into pieces. Kenpachi watched as Urrops winced at the power being exerted, pushing his own sword into the ground for stability.

"What the hell is this!?" Urrops yelled.

Kenpachi's mouth curled into a blood thirsty smile.

"IT'S MY REIATSU!!"

He raised his sword and slashed downwards, a pillar of yellow reiatsu exploding from the contact point and blinding the area.

The battle between archers continued in the Fourth Division sector; blue and white arrows flew every which way. Both fighters were unscratched, and both continued to shoot arrows at and incredible speed. A shinigami watched them from afar, having finally regained consciousness. He struggled to crawl away, his body bleeding from several places.

Lekous slowly turned towards him, shooting an arrow. The shinigami's eyes widened as the arrow neared him, only to have it shot away by a blue one.

"Amazing accuracy…" Lekous said as he turned back to Ishida. "Truly amazing…"

Ishida pushed up his glasses as a frown graced his face.

"My eyes can see any tricks you may have." Ishida started as he pulled up his bow.

Lekous slowly raised his other hand, his palm open.

"But an Archer is nothing without his sight…" He said.

There was a bright white flash, and Ishida's pupils dilated briefly before he closed them in pain. His hand quickly rose to his eyes, knocking off his glasses as they tended to his eyes. His glasses cracked as they hit the floor, his head leant forward as his mouth formed a grimace of pain.

"What did you do?" Ishida asked as he opened his eyes. They had no reflection in them.

"It's only temporary…" Lekous said as he pulled a large arrow out from his arm. "But as of right now…"

There was a clenching sound as he pulled it into the bow.

"You are as blind as a newborn puppy…"

The arrow fire towards Ishida who quickly ran away as the arrow hit the wall behind him. He continued to run aimlessly as Lekous continued to shoot arrows at him. Tripping over a piece of rubble, he fell to the ground with a thud. Ishida slowly pushed himself off the gound.

"Your will to live is extraordinary… running around hoping the effects would wear off…" He pulled another arrow back. "But in the end it was hopeless…"

Ishida stared in the direction of his voice, his eyes still boring the symptoms of blindness. The arrow fired towards him, but he only smirked. Lekous' eyes widened as Ishida held out a hand, grabbing the arrow right out of the air.

"What the-"

"Blind as a puppy? I don't think so." Ishida said coldly.

"You shouldn't be able to see…!" Lekous said, surprise apparent in his voice.

Ishida smirked.

"We Quincys have many techniques for fighting against Hollows." Ishida started. "However, since we are mortal, we have limitations - such as age for example. With age comes slow reactions and naturally deteriorating eye sight."

His bow formed once again in his hands.

"For the former, we have Ransoutengai… and for the latter…"

He closed his eyes.

"Zankyoume." 残響目 (Lit. Resonating Eye Sight)

He loaded the bow with the arrow that he had grabbed from the air.

"Reiatsu bounces off everything, including arrows when they vibrate through the air. Every movement you produce, I feel from the resulting reiatsu. Using a technique similar to echo location, even a blind Quincy can fight." Ishida said. "But that's not all we have…"

Ishida disappeared and reappeared behind Lekous, his arrow pointing at his back. Lekous slowly turned towards him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Much more efficient then Hollow Sonido, or even the shinigami Shunpo…"

There was a silent pause.

"Hirenkyaku."

Ishida fired the arrow, the resulting impact sending blood spraying all around.

xxx

Back on Soukyoku Hill, the stand off was still in motion. Sothriks had slowly come to, and had been watching the entire thing from where he lay. Taking his chance with their distraction, his eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly raised his hand, the yellow glow once again surrounding his body.

Rukia and Ichigo's Hollow remained staring stoically at one another, the blade still at her neck.

"You will be killed soon, Hollow, even with Ichigo's powers you can not stand up against the might of the Gotei 13." Rukia said as she her violet eyes pierced the Hollows.

She slowly closed them, hiding those violet orbs behind heavy lids.

"I will not once again… repeat my mistakes of the past… This time… I will not save myself… I will not run away… I will not stab you…"

She slowly raised her head, submitting herself.

"If I can not save someone so precious to me… then I don't deserve to save myself..."

There was a silent pause before the Hollow started to laugh again, his shrill voice resounding throughout the area. Rukia remained unfazed, her body and expression staying constant as the Hollow continued his cries.

"Such words… such bullshit!! I only wished Ichigo was here to see this!!" He said maliciously as his grip tightened on Zangetsu. His eyes widened as he yelled out in great ecstasy.

"GOOD BYE, PRINCESS!"

He prepared to pull the blade, raring to kill her in blood lust.

"_Stop…"_

"Ugghhhhh!" His body froze, the sword quivering in his grip. Rukia slowly opened her eyes in surprise. The sword slowly left her neck, leaving nothing but the cold tinge of the blade.

"_Don't touch her…"_

"ICHIGO!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!!" He screamed out as he stumbled backwards, slashing the air around him blindly with Zangetsu. He continued to slash wildly, as if trying to strike an invisible force. Black reiatsu fluctuated from his body as it continued, his screams getting louder by the moment.

"_I won't let you hurt her…"_

"ARRGHHHH!!" He continued to yell, his eyes wide as the mask started to crack. Zangetsu dropped to the ground as he pulled both hands over his head, literally shaking from the pain.

"_Get out…"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" More cracks formed along his body as his voice pierced the air. The hollow armor started to fall off of him in large pieces, hitting the ground before disappearing.

"_GET OUT!!"_

Both hands gripped onto the mask, his fingers digging into the crack.

"GET OUT!!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled the mask apart. He continued to scream as the black reiatsu continued to radiate off around him, slowly dissipating into the air. He soon went silent as his body went limp, slowly falling forward out of fatigue.

Rukia quickly caught him, his head lying gently on her shoulder as he slumped forward. Her eyes went wide as she felt her own body give, falling slightly as she struggled to hold him up.

"Rukia…"

She froze as she slowly turned to him.

"I'm sorry…"

She slowly continued to lower him to the ground, her own body falling into a small slump as she did so. Ichigo was now on his knees, his arms shaking slightly as he held himself up. Ichigo slowly raised his head to meet hers, both of their eyes connecting with one another.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly before narrowing once again.

"Don't give me that expression, fool!" Her voice cracked slightly as she stared at his expression. He was blaming himself once again. "Don't take the blame for this!"

"…" Ichigo merely looked away, removing his eyes from her.

Rukia's expression softened as she looked at him with concern.

"Ichigo-"

A bright yellow blast of energy caught both of them off guard, kicking up dust and pushing both of them away from one another. They tumbled on the ground, both of them laying on their stomachs as they came to a complete stop. They both slowly propped themselves up as they turned to its source with wide eyes.

"I do not know what had just happened…" The voice said from inside the dust. Sothriks appeared as it cleared, his injuries all but healed. "But I do know that both of you are now powerless to stop me."

Both Ichigo and Rukia rose steadily to their feet, their breathing heavy and uneven. Ichigo's eyes moved to Zangetsu, the sword still propped into the ground a few yards from him. He slowly walked forward, gripping onto it with narrowed eyes as he stared at Sothriks.

"Don't even try it, boy." Sothriks said, raising his hand. Ichigo was knocked off his feet as a burst of reiatsu hit him. Rukia quickly ran over to him as he painfully hit the ground. "You can barely stand as it is, yet you continue to defy me."

Rukia slowly helped him up, both of them staring at Sothriks.

"What are we going to do, Ichigo?" Rukia muttered to him. "We're running out of options."

"Go get help." Ichigo said as she turned to him with surprise. "Run now… I'll hold him off…"

"But Ichigo-"

Both of them froze as the felt another fluctuation of reiatsu. They both looked around themselves as they realized that a barrier had formed around them. Their eyes were wide as they realized what state they were in now.

They were trapped.

"Rather then kill you two, both of you shall bear witness as I complete my mission." He said. He slowly raised his hand as a small negation bubble formed around it. "This location… is the place in my vision…"

His eyes had an eerie glow as he turned to them.

"I believe this is the place where shinigami criminals are executed."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he grimaced.

"How do you know so much!?" Ichigo asked angrily as he tried to step forward. Rukia held his arm tightly as he stumbled slightly.

A round item slowly appeared from the negation bubble, Sothriks' hand gripping onto it as it fully appeared.

"The 'Eye of the Messenger'... the messenger that grants me visions from the Hollow King himself…" He said as he turned to the item in his hand. "An artifact that I was luckily fated to come across right after Aizen's defeat."

He stabbed his spear into the ground.

"Everything has succeeded… all thanks to this…" He started. "All the information I have received from the visions granted to me… it's all been true… Everything… The information about the Hollow King… The location and of the ones who would oppose us… The points to attack in Soul Society..."

He paused for a second as he turned away from them.

"And finally… the location of the seal…"

He stopped and kneeled, slowly placing the round item on the ground.

"The final step now is to resurrect the messenger and have him remove the seal." He said as he slowly got up. He held his hand over the item. "According to my visions, he is the only one with the knowledge to do so …"

His body crackled with energy.

"So with this last act…"

A large negation barrier formed over the item.

"I will mark the beginning of a new era!"

There was a bright flash as the reiatsu exploded from the negation barrier, a cloud of dust rushing up as it covered the shadowy figure. Sothriks slowly brought his hand back as he waited for the dust to clear. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure, most of the form still hidden by the cover.

"Wait…" His eyes continued to stay wide in surprise. "I know you…!"

A pale white hand shot out of the dust, stabbing him right above the hollow hole in his chest. Sothriks choked briefly before lunging forward as the hand was roughly pulled out. Ichigo and Rukia watched with shock as Sothriks slowly fell forward, the barrier around them shattering into nothingness.

The figure walked over to him, methodically ripping off the red cloak and wrapping it around its own body. Sothriks' body squirmed as he slowly brought his head up, trembling as he struggled to raise it.

"It's… you…" Sothriks coughed out. "The one… that attacked us… so long ago…"

Ichigo and Rukia continued to stare in shock as the figure slowly turned towards them, the red cloak flapping slightly in the wind. Their eyes widened as he fully faced them, his green emotionless eyes giving them a forbidden sense of familiarity from under the hood.

"Surprised to see me… Kurosaki Ichigo?" He said, his voice sharp and cold.

Ichigo felt his body tense up as his amber eyes lit up in surprise.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…!

* * *

x

x

x

That's a wrap!

If anyone can remember the dream and flash back sequences, there were little scattered hints about what just happened. But they were extremely forgettable, since most of them were placed right before IchiRuki moments, and they were written so they would be more or less subtle.

Next chapter won't be up for about a week - I'll be away to attend a convention. More plot will be revealed next chapter,

... "The Sovereign's Seal"


	38. The Sovereign's Tale

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach.

**Author's Notes:** Late update, I was busy unpacking and doing other things this week. This chapter has a lot of my own story stuff added to it, so I'd appreciate no canon crap from the nit picky. In anycase, watch for the occasional errors and this should be a decent update for those who actually like my plot.

x

x

x

* * *

_**The Sovereign's Tale**_

* * *

Blood stained the white sands of Hueco Mundo, a small gust blowing up a tattered robe. With one moment, a foot smashed down on the robe and parted the sand underneath it. That foot belonged to Grimmjow a smile on his face as Nel appeared beside him. They slowly bent down behind a rock, behind them littered corpses of various crimson members.

"There are more members here, creating a second Garganta to Soul Society." Nel said, her eyes narrowing slightly under her hood. "I'm guessing they were supposed to stay back as reinforcements."

"They are probably getting their asses kicked over there in Soul Society." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "Let's cut down their numbers here before they can get away."

Nel's face darkened slightly, a reluctant expression etched on her face.

"Let's try not to kill them, unless necessary." She muttered as Grimmjow removed his hood. He looked at her momentarily with his eyes, his teeth showing as his face glowed in blood lust.

"I can't make any promises!"

Back at the top of Soukyoku Hill, there was nothing but silence. Ichigo and Rukia continued to stare at the newcomer from their prone position on the ground. Ulquiorra was still staring at Ichigo, his green eyes glowing from under his hood. He slowly turned to Sothriks with a stoic expression, slowly pulling the hood off.

"I have to thank you..." He said coldly as Sothriks struggled to raise his head. "Nothing would have come forth without your help."

"So… all those visions… they were nothing more then tricks… illusions…" Sothriks muttered. "You used me…"

Ulquiorra walked over to his spear, picking it up in his pale hands.

"I took a chance in order to get this far." He said as he walked over too him. "It was your own naivety that was your down fall."

"You…" Sothriks coughed. "You used my power for naught… you have attained nothing…"

"Without your power, I would not have returned – with that I have already attained something." He continued as he slowly raised it. "Unfortunately, your usefulness has come to an end."

The spear shinned brightly in the sunlight.

"Sayonara."

There was a scream of agony as Ulquiorra ruthlessly stabbed the spear into Sothriks body, his figure going silent soon after. Ichigo and Rukia watched speechlessly as he turned to them, not a sign of remorse on his face. Both of them were still unable to move, fatigued and nearly out of reiatsu.

"Do you remember our battle at the King's Sanctum, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra said, letting go of the spear. It stayed propped in the now silent body of Sothriks as he turned to them. "I was not killed in that battle."

His hand reached up, pointing to his left eye.

"I had survived… the remnants of my life force and reiatsu condensed into my eye right as you landed the killing blow." He said as an expression of surprise was etched on Ichigo's and Rukia's face.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered the eye falling down the steps as he stabbed him. Moving the dirt beneath him, he slowly pushed himself up.

"Through use of a fraccion and my memories of the five's location..." He continued, turning to Sothriks' body. "I was able to relocate myself so he would come across me. Using my power to show memories, I manipulated him with twisted illusions – knowing full well that his idealistic nature would follow them."

He turned back to Ichigo, staring at him in superiority.

"Like that woman's power, he had the power to reject." Ulquiorra said. "Thanks to that power, you see me here right now – my plans and goals nearly coming to frutation."

"What plans are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he continued to push himself up.

"Do you remember when this fool was talking about the Hollow King?" Ulquiorra inquired. "What he was talking about, was indeed no lie. The Hollow King, did and still – exists."

Rukia's face held confusion as she watched him walk away from them.

"The powers of the Hollow King… will soon be mine." Ulquiorra said as he slowly turned towards the Soukyoku. "And with its power…"

Both Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened at his next statement.

"I will bring Aizen-sama back to this plane of existence."

xxx

All four remaining brothers simultaneously looked over towards the hill, feeling the life of their brother slipping away. Urrops screamed out in rage as he turned back to Kenpachi, more and more reiatsu flowing into his blade. The blade literally screamed as it exploded in red light.

He yelled as he slashed downward, pushing against Kenpachi's yellow reiatsu. Kenpachi's eyes widened as his guard was broken through and was slashed across the chest.

"What the hell?" He asked as he slid back, still staring at Urrops. His hand ran across his slashed chest. "That was a massive influx of reiatsu right there."

Urrops didn't reply as he roared out, charging forward again.

Their swords clashed with one another, swings coming from random angles as it continued. Kenpachi only smiled as he raised his own reiatsu to counter Urrops, both of them on even ground again.

However, it was soon clear who was winning. Kenpachi was slowly gaining the upper hand, overpowering Urrops with a series of his own strikes.

"Seems like whatever happened up there wasn't going to what you planned!" Kenpachi said, his reiatsu still flaring as he blocked another strike.

Urrops growled as he pushed harder, his red eyes literally burning.

"I will not lose here!" He yelled. "I refuse to believe that we have failed!"

Kenpachi smirked as their swords trembled against one another.

"Stubborn to the end, eh?" Kenpachi said, raising his other arm to his sword. He gripped onto it, pouring reiatsu into his blade. "Well…"

His eyes widened.

"THIS IS THE END!"

He used both hands and slashed upwards, cutting off Urrops arm. He screamed in agony as his sword fell to the side with a loud clang. Kenpachi quickly spun around, cutting his head off with a sickening slash.

Kenpachi only smiled as the body slumped over, the head falling back down with a thud onto the ground.

xxx

Back on Soukyoku Hill, Ulquiorra started his story.

"It's a story as old as time itself that's been passed down by the oldest of Vastrolordes." Ulquiorra started. "The story of the battle between the King of Soul Society, and the Hollow King."

"The Hollow King invaded Soul Society, crushing through its meager defenses. The King of Soul Society soon stepped forward in an attempt stop him. They fought on even ground, both their powers at a stand still." Ulquiorra continued. "But unfortunately, the Hollow King lost, and though he was not destroyed - his powers were ultimately sealed."

"The King of Soul Society soon left this realm afterwards, leaving this behind him." He turned to the Soukyoku. "A power when released, has more destructive power then one thousand zanpaktou."

"This powerful halberd – meant to destroy souls and restore them into the cycle of life..." Ulquiorra started.

"Was really nothing more then the sealed powers of the Hollow King."

Rukia was the one this time to stir, her eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked. "I've never heard of anything like this! I've never heard about this battle – or any Hollow King! What you're saying-"

"…Is the truth." Ulquiorra replied simply as he turned to her.

"How do you know such a thing even exists?" Rukia continued. "Why didn't Aizen attempt to gain this power when he was still alive?"

"It was a story, not one that had any base or any grounds to it." Ulquiorra explained. "The others along with myself thought it was just a story, knowing full well that Aizen-sama wouldn't have spent his resources looking into it without significant proof. He had far more important things to do then to investigate an old story."

He paused for a moment as he turned back towards the halberd.

"But I took a chance, a chance that I had no choice but to take during the past month." He continued. "I had my doubts at first…"

His hand moved against the halberd, touching it with his palm.

"But as I look at this now… and as I feel the power resonate from within…" He closed his eyes. "I know now that it is real."

"So what if it's not real, and everything in that story was nothing more then bullshit?" Ichigo said defiantly. "Then everything you've worked for would be pointless."

"We'll just have to see now, don't we?" Ulquiorra said, his hand starting to dig into the halberd's shaft. "From what I can tell at its current state, two to three captains would be able to reseal it if it were to be released from its bindings. However, shinigami reiatsu would just shatter the release entirely and push it back into its sealed state."

Green reiatsu pulsed from his body, pushing into the halberd. The ropes around it fell apart as the weapon shook the foundation around it.

"Fortunately, my reiatsu is pure Hollow reiatsu – negative energy which differs from shinigami reiatsu." He said, his eyes narrowing as he pushed more reiatsu into it. "Instead of shattering the power when it releases…"

There was a loud explosion as the halberd shattered. A large fiery phoenix erupted from the smoke, crying out with a screech before dissipating into two items. With two loud clangs, the two items stabbed themselves into the ground.

"The power condenses…"

The dust cleared as two large swords were seen, their blades piercing the ground.

"Forming the blades that holds the two halves of the Hollow King's sealed power."

xxx

In the area of the Twelfth Division, Mayuri was still facing off with Almes. Almes seemed unhurt as Mayuri continued to bleed from multiple wounds, his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. Almes slowly turned towards the hill, his eyes showing no signs of remorse.

"It seems Sothriks has failed." He said softly. "What a shame."

Mayuri glared at him, blood dripping out from his mouth.

"I think you've suffered enough through my technique." Almes said as he turned back to him. "Once I kill you, I'll finish what my brother could not."

He raised his dagger above him.

"Farewell…"

There a blood curling crunch as he stabbed himself in the chest. Mayuri lurched forward, holding onto his chest as he stumbled around. Almes watched him, pulling out the dagger from his chest as it slowly healed.

"Hehe…"

Almes eyes widened as Mayuri slowly stopped and steadied himself.

"You think that such attacks… would actually kill me?" He said as he raised his head. He smiled maliciously. "You have no idea what you are dealing with here."

His hands shook as he raised his zanpakutou.

"Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou…"

Almes turned around in surprise as a large shadow appeared over him, forming the gigantic caterpillar like figure of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou. His eyes widened as he felt his body paralyze from the purple mist of poison surrounded his body. He struggled to turn back around, his eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't dare…" He muttered dangerously. "If you kill me… you would perish along with me…"

Mayuri tutted, slowly raising his blade above himself.

"That's where you're wrong, Arrancar." He said airily. "You see, a good scientist always has a contingency plan when he's in a rut."

He licked his lips, wiping the blood around it.

"My own zanpakutou provides me with the ultimate means of escape… and since it requires me to literally… kill myself… and turning off my fail safe in the process…" He started. "Well… let's have you imagine how this is going to turn out."

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou quickly moved away from them, quickly turning back and charging straight towards them. Almes watched in horror as it charged, the blades on its stomach extending out as it picked up speed.

"Farewell." Mayuri muttered with a smirk.

Mayuri laughed as he stabbed himself in the neck, slowly melting as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou ran through the both of them. There was a long scream of pain as the Bankai slowly dissipated afterwards, leaving nothing more in its wake then a pool of green slime. The slime slowly started to drip away into the ground.

Mayuri's laugh continued to echo as before it fully disappeared from sight.

xxx

Back on Soukyoku Hill, Ulquiorra slowly walked over to where the two swords lay, his hands reaching out to grab one of the blades. One of them was a dark saber, the sword glinting in the sunlight as Ulquiorra pulled it out from the ground. He examined it for a few moments, holding it before his eyes.

"This sword holds the power of destruction… " He said as he continued to examine it. "The blade that holds the power behind the Soukyoku, and even in its current state – has more power then one thousand zanpakutou."

He looked over to the other sword, a mystical looking long sword embedded into the ground.

"That sword holds the powers of restoration." He continued, walking over to it. "It provides the form of the phoenix release, and the ability to restore souls to this plane after its initial destruction."

He pulled it out, holding a sword in each hand.

"It seems that just like the Hougyoku, there will be an amount of time before the effects of seal start to wear away. The halberd seemed to have been the medium for the seal, keeping the power in check." He said. "But in time I will be able to harness the full energy of these weapons."

He slowly placed the long sword into the ground as he turned towards Ichigo.

"The power that's surging through me right now… it's truly amazing." He said as he raised his free hand towards Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to move as he felt reiatsu crushing down on his fatigued body. "Do you wish to feel its power, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

His finger started to glow, reiatsu crackling as it condensed. Rukia started to slowly push herself off the ground, unnoticed by the other two. Her violet eyes reflected the glow as she continued to struggle back onto her feet.

"It's too bad you won't be around to witness the events that will unfold." He said, the light glowing brighter. "Because…"

The sword shook in his hand as power flowed from it into his body.

"I will exact revenge on you right now."

There was a gigantic pulse of power as the Cero was fired, the ground cracking beneath the beam as it raced towards Ichigo. Ichigo grimaced as he struggled to push himself up, his eyes widening as the beam neared him.

"Some no uta, Shirotate!" Rukia yelled as she flash stepped in front of him.

Ichigo stared at her in surprise as she poured her reiatsu into the shield. Extending over them, it blocked the attack – kicking up dust and fragments of earth as Rukia continued to hold her ground. It didn't seem like Rukia was going to be able to hold the shield up much longer.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he reached for her.

Cracks started to form around the shield as Rukia narrowed her eyes. With a loud grunt of pain, she was impacted by the attack as the shield finally shattered under the pressure.

Ichigo watched helplessly as she was covered in the bright red light before getting blasted away like a rag doll. Her body flew through the air, twisting and turning before hitting the ground with a dull thud. Rolling on the ground several times, her body came to a halt – her sword now broken in two – and laid a few feet from her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled frantically as he pushed himself up. He walked forward, falling over again painfully. He pushed himself up over and over again as Ulquiorra watched him slowly make his way to her body.

"RUKIA!!"

He kneeled beside her, holding her small body up in his arms as he surveyed her with disbelieving eyes.

"She is dead, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. "She could not have survived that-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he turned to him. "I won't believe you!"

He quickly turned back to Rukia, shaking her slightly.

"Please…" His eyes were frantic, his face showing more fear then it ever did. She looked so vulnerable to him in her current state. "…Rukia…"

His voice was cracking, almost begging for her to react to him.

"…Rukia…"

A glint of violet was seen as she slowly opened her eyes halfway. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Don't… give me that look… idiot…" She slowly closed them again. Ichigo continued to stare at her with concern and fear. "I won't die so easily…"

Her hands clenched onto his kimono.

"Promise me that you won't either…"

His hands held tighter onto her body.

"I promise…" Ichigo replied softly.

Ichigo's face visually relaxed as he watched her fall into unconsciousness once again. He knew she was still alive, but for how much longer he didn't know. He held her a little closer to himself as he turned to Ulquiorra angrily, his amber eyes narrowing.

"What will you do now?" Ulquiorra ask. "Would you give your life to protect her, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He held out his hand again.

"Just like she almost did for you a few moments before?"

His finger started to glow once again as Ichigo held onto Rukia protectively. His eyes narrowed as it reflected the bright energy of the charging attack. From the corner of his eye, he turned as he saw a flash of silver.

"Ikorosu… Shinsou…"

* * *

x

x

x

End of chapter.

Cliffy again? Nah.

Next chapter, the final chapter of the invasion arc and the last of the fights, _**"Smile of the Silver Snake"**_


	39. Smile of the Silver Snake

**_Disclaimer: _**Own BLEACH? Yeah... right...

**_Author's Notes: _**Chapter's up, not much really more to say about it other then that. There may be some errors here and there, so watch for them. Some of you might complain about how some things are going to turn out in this chapter, but I'm not going to say anything at this moment. Everything will be revealed in due time.

And for those IchiRuki fans... look at the title of the next chapter.

_**Taka's Random Review Responses:**_

Minielf: I play the DS and Wii games in order to properly flesh out the fight scenes, so some of it is based on the storyline.

NC, SxA: (Shrugs shoulders) I have no clue who it could be!

None: "It often requires more courage to dare to do right than to fear to do wrong."

Everyone else: Thanks for reading, I hope for your continued support.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Smile of the Silver Snake_**

* * *

_The battle for Soul Society was nearing its end…_

The figures were scattering, running for their lives as large roar echoes throughout the area. Hihiou Zabimaru exploded from underneath the ground, breaking fragments of the earth in its wake. Renji yelled out from where he stood as he attacked, showing bandages that covered most of his body as he revealed himself.

"It doesn't seem like they have anymore coming through." Renji said as he looked towards the sky. "The Twelfth Division should have secured Seireitei's defenses now."

"Abarai-fukutaichou! Don't over do it!" Hanataro yelled from afar as he struggled to keep up with him.

"We have to hurry!" Renji yelled with a frown. "I can barely feel Rukia's reiatsu, we have to get there now!"

Hanataro nodded, his face holding a determined expression as he forced himself to pressed on.

_Its invaders were_ _getting struck down, one by one_…

Urahara Kisuke smirked as Ohlkros fell to his knees with numerous scratches all over his body. Urahara raised his head up slightly as he stared at his opponent with his piercing blue eyes. Ohlkros was breathing heavily, his scythe heavily damaged as he struggled to stand back up.

"You're attacks have devastated me…" He said heavily as Urahara slowly walked towards him. "I can't believe that I - that we – we've come so far, just to fail!"

Urahara stopped right in front of him, staring down with an unreadable expression.

"Tell me about the Hollow King and I'll let you live." Urahara said, a hint of seriousness covering his usual casual tone. "Not everything has to end with death."

Ohlkros smirked as he chuckled deeply.

"I'm not afraid of death, Urahara Kisuke, and I'm certainly not afraid of you!" His arm tightened around his scythe as he quickly slashed towards him. "You will get nothing out of me!"

A red barrier quickly formed around Urahara, stopping the blade and shattering it. Ohlkros stared in surprise as fragments of his blade slowly fell before him. His face held fear as he felt the energy of the barrier quickly enter his body through the shaft of his own blade.

"Very well then." Urahara replied as he turned away from him.

There was a loud scream of pain as Ohklros exploded in with slashes all over his body, blood flying all around and staining the entire area. Urahara's expression was unseen as he slowly pulled his hat down over his face to hide it.

_The victoriou_s_ no_w_ standing in triumph_…

Ishida was standing over Lekous as he was lying on the ground. Lekous wasn't moving, bleeding profusely from the wound in his chest. Ishida closed his eyes for a few seconds, reopening them to reveal his pupils. His eyes were back to normal, no longer blind from the effect.

"I've completely severed the Soul Chain and the Soul Sleep with your own arrow." Ishida said, walking over to his glasses. Picking them up, he placed them back on his face as he turned to him. "You will live, but you will soon loose all your power."

Lekous slowly turned towards him from his position on the ground, his eyes glowing white as he struggled to control the reiatsu he had left.

"I will not go down…" He said, the power condensing. "Not like this…"

Ishida's eyes widened as his body started to glow white.

"I will not go down alone…!"

There was a gigantic explosion as Lekous condensed his reiatsu and forced an explosion, destroying his own body in the process. Ishida's figure was encased in the white light as the explosion rang throughout the area. The wall of the Fourth Division was corroded by the force of the blast, fragments of the wall flying off in large chunks.

As the light faded away, a large pentagram like shield was left, eroding away as Ishida reappeared from it unscathed. A silver tube dropped from his hand as he pulled the same hand up to his glasses, pushing the broken glasses back up onto his nose.

"Seems like you underestimated me…" He said as he turned away. His foot stepped on the empty silver tube on the ground, crushing it. "And the power of the Quincy Gritz…"

_T__he__ blades of Seireitei hav_e_ swung down_…

Ichigo stared in surprise as a flash of silver flew past him, kicking up a cover of dust behind it as it raced toward Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as it struck him between his right arm and his chest, knocking the sword of destruction out of his hand with a clang – embedding itself into the earth. His feet slid on the ground as he was pushed back, finally slowing down as both of his feet broke into the ground for support.

Ichigo bent protectively over Rukia as fragments of earth blew towards them.

"Ichimaru… Gin…" Ulquiorra said coldly as he brought up his right hand over Shinsou.

Ichimaru Gin slowly appeared under the cover of dust.

"My, my… being in that prison sure sucks the life outta ya." Ichimaru said with a grin on his face. "Shinsou can't even puncture ya in my current state. What a shame, and it was so hard materializing it after so long."

Ulquiorra's hand gripped on blade, his hand quivering as he struggled to remove it from his chest. Ichimaru continued to hold Shinsou forward, pushing it against him.

"You traitor… I would have thought you would have been executed by now." Ulquiorra said darkly.

"I've been a good boy, that's all." Ichimaru answered. "Soul Society ain't all harshness - there's some niceness here ya know."

Ichigo's face held a surprised expression as he continued to watch the confrontation.

"Fox face…" Ichigo said as he stared at him in surprise. "How did you… get out of the Shrine of Penitence?"

He turned to him for a moment, staring down at Rukia before turning back to his opponent.

"Long story short, blame it on Ran-chan's cooking." Ichimaru replied jokingly. "I needed to use the toilet, and there ain't no toilet paper left in that tower."

His smile grew slightly on his face.

"Coincidentally, breaking out of that place ain't hard when there ain't no guards at the door."

Ulquiorra's hand managed to pull the blade away from his chest, throwing it to the side as he quickly reached for the dark saber, disappearing right after wards. Ichimaru retracted Shinsou quickly and disappeared as well. With another flash, their blades collided with a giant resounding clang as they both reappeared next to each other.

Ichimaru continued to smile, even as he felt the reiatsu of the sword starting to overwhelm him.

"That's some mighty powerful stuff there." Ichimaru said. "That could really hurt me."

"For what you have done to Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra started to over power him, pushing Ichimaru back. "I will kill you."

Ichimaru slid back, flash stepping away as Ulquiorra slashed downward. He reappeared close to Ichigo, his expression unchanged. However, Ichigo noticed the beads of sweat that was slowly making down his face. His breathing was also turning heavy and irregular. Ichigo slowly motioned towards him with his head.

"We have to get away from here…!" Ichigo said as he slowly got up. He shifted Rukia in his arms causing her to stir lightly. "I need to get Rukia to the Fourth Division-"

"You go on ahead, spiky hair boy." Ichimaru interrupted, his eyes not moving away from Ulquiorra. "I gotta fight him and hold him off."

"You can't possible win in your current state!" Ichigo yelled in objection.

"Go, now." Ichimaru said, his face unseen. "Before I change my mind."

Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds before turning away with a grimace.

"I won't let you get away so easily." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo quickly turned back as Ulquiorra used Sonido to get behind him. His eyes went wide as the dark saber was slashed down towards him.

"Ikorosu, Shinsou!" Ichimaru yelled, thrusting Shinsou into the ground.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as swords exploded from the ground, encasing him in a large prison of blades. His figure was covered up as Ichigo quickly jumped away towards Ichimaru. His eyes went wide as he looked back - the blades had started to tremble as Ulquiorra was slowly starting to break his way back out.

"Oi, spiky hair boy." Ichimaru started as he watched the blades crack. "I want you to do some things for me when this is over."

Ichigo turned to him with confusion etched in his face.

"Get stronger, take care of your precious people, protect Soul Society and…"

He turned to Ichigo, his eyes opening up slightly to reveal a glint of red. It was soon covered up as a Hollow mask started to form over it. Silver reiatsu pulsed from his body.

"Tell Ran-chan that I love her… that I'm sorry…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait-"

The blades around Ulquiorra shattered as Ichimaru turned back to him. Letting go of Shinsou, Ichimaru flash stepped towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was caught off guard as Ichimaru reappeared in front of him, gripping onto his neck with his left hand.

"Let's go somewhere sandy." Ichimaru said, thrusting his right hand forward. "I hear Hueco Mundo's nice during this time of year."

Ulquiorra's eye shifted back as he felt Ichimaru rip a Garganta behind him.

"Wait - don't do it!" Ichigo yelled as he stepped forward. He cringed as he felt his body shudder.

Ichimaru pushed Ulquiorra into the portal, slowly turning his head back to look at Ichigo. Ichigo watched as Ichimaru's Hollow mask slowly dissipated, the portal quickly closing behind him. Right before the portal fully closed, Ichimaru gave him one last grin.

"ICHIMARU!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo turned silent as the distortion disappeared, his head leaning forward as he hid his eyes with his bangs. His hands tightened visually around Rukia as her hand subconsciously held tighter onto him. He took a deep breath before he raised his head again, staring at Shinsou as it remained embedded into the ground. His eyes moved over to the side, turning his sights onto the mystical long sword.

The Sword of Creation – the other half of the Hollow King's power – remained in Soul Society.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji voice yelled as Ichigo quickly turned in surprise. Renji was running towards him, Bankai fully released as it trailed behind him. His eyes went wide as his sights turned to Rukia. "Rukia!"

"Renji! You-"

"Ichigo-san!" Hanataro quickly made his way out from the trees. Ichigo quickly turned to him.

"Hanataro!" Ichigo said. "You've got to help Rukia!"

Hanataro quickly nodded as Ichigo gently placed her on the ground. He kneeled on the ground, checking over her as both Ichigo and Renji slowly kneeled beside him. Rukia was breathing softly and stirred slightly as Hanataro continued.

Hanataro's eyes widened in surprise, before he quickly got to work.

"How did this happen, Ichigo-san…?" Hanataro asked quietly, his hand starting to glow as he placed it on Rukia's forehead. "Rukia-san's reiatsu… it's almost all gone…"

Ichigo's face fell as Renji turned towards him with an angry expression.

"What happened?" He asked angrily griping onto his kimono. "What did you do?"

Ichigo's eyes continued to stray from his, avoiding eye contact.

"It's what I didn't do…"

Renji's grip loosened as he stared at Ichigo in surprise. Ichigo's tone was soft, and filled with guilt.

"I couldn't protect her…"

Hanataro looked up, his face growing into a weak smile as he turned towards Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo-san… besides the reiatsu depletion, Rukia's wounds are mostly minor…" Hanataro assured him. "She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."

Renji slowly turned to Ichigo, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at the expression on his face.

"Ah…" Ichigo replied simply as he continued to watch Rukia.

Renji continued to stare at him, noticing that Ichigo's expression was almost as lifeless as the one Rukia had on her face.

xxx

The next day came and many events had unfolded during the time that had passed. Ichigo sat silently besides Rukia as she lay in her bed. She was wearing a white kimono and was resting quietly in a small room at the Kuchiki Estate. As he sat next to her, his thoughts ran rampant of the things that happened afterwards - the aftermath of the invasion.

"_In this debriefing of officers, we shall discuss what the plans are for the future of Soul Society." The General's voice rang from inside the meeting hall. "Though the invasion is over, the real threat still lingers."_

_There was silence in the entire meeting hall, Ichigo among them as they stared silently at the general._

"_Kurosaki-taichou has revealed a plot far more sinister then we could have imagined, and our world is threatened once more." The general continued. "The power of the Hollow King has been discovered, and though we have hidden one of the blades in a secured location – the enemy still holds the other."_

_His sights turned to Urahara who was standing away from the group in a corner._

"_Urahara Kisuke has been researching the time when the seal-"_

"_Three months." Urahara interjected. "From the scattered reiatsu of the Soukyoku, I have gathered that as an approximation of when the seal will break in its entirety."_

_He slowly raised his hand on over his hat, pulling it down slightly._

"_But I'm not yet done here - I will also be staying in Soul Society so that I may use its resources to help rebuild its forces." He said brightly. "As well as strengthen its defenses to prevent another invasion."_

"_Very well." The General replied sternly. "And Kurosaki-taichou…"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as the General turned to him._

"_After the captain's inauguration next week, I want you to return to the living world with Hitsugaya-taichou and reform the Advance team." The General started. "In our weakened state, there is a high percentage that it will be attacked."_

_Ichigo nodded his head, bowing it briefly in respect._

"_Yes sir…"_

"Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't respond as the voice called out to him.

"Ichigo!"

Still no response.

"Damn it, idiot! Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Rukia yelled as she smacked him across the head. Ichigo gave a loud yelled of pain as his head flew forward.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he turned back to her.

"For spacing out and ignoring me!" Rukia yelled back. "I don't know what's going on in that thick head of yours!"

"That doesn't give you the right to smack me!" Ichigo retorted.

"I have all the rights to smack you when you have that stupid expression on your face!" Rukia replied with a look of superiority.

Ichigo rubbed his head, a slight scowl on his face. Rukia crossed her hands over her chest as she stared at him expectantly.

"Well, seems like you're feeling much better." Ichigo said as Rukia gave him a surprised expression. "You sure have a lot of energy, considering what happened."

"Don't tell me you were worried about me." Rukia said with a smirk, her eyes bright with humor. "It's not like you to waste such sympathy on me."

"Of course I wasn't worried!" Ichigo replied defensively as he turned his face away from hers. He remained silent for a moment as he continued to look away, Rukia staring at him curiously.

"How are you feeling right now… Rukia?" He finally spoke.

"I feel just fine." Rukia replied simply.

"That's good to hear…" He replied softly.

Rukia's expression was troubled as she stared at him. His tone signaled that something was bothering him. Ichigo continued to remain quiet, as if he was thinking things over.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo said bluntly. Rukia's face fell slightly, having foreseen such an event coming.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Ichigo." Rukia started. "What happened back there wasn't your fault."

Ichigo didn't respond to her, staying still as a statue as he remained faced away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Ichigo." Rukia said, shifting her body slightly in the bed.

Ichigo slowly turned back to her, amber locking with violet as he stared at her.

"I… I couldn't protect you." Ichigo said, his voice almost a whisper. "I'm the main the reason you're hurt… I almost…"

Rukia looked away momentarily with a frown on her face, not letting Ichigo finish his sentence.

"Idiot, I don't need you to protect me." She said defiantly. "Don't apologize for that."

Ichigo's expression didn't change as she turned back to him.

"I was really worried, Rukia." Ichigo admitted gruffly. "I thought you were really gone this time."

"I thought you said you weren't worried about me." Rukia teased with a look of slight amusement.

"I guess I was then." Ichigo replied simply with a small smile. Rukia returned it with a small smile of her own.

Ichigo slowly turned away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked as he slid open the door. Ichigo glanced at her momentarily as he stood there.

"I'll be right back." He said as he turned away from her again. "I just need to do something."

Rukia watched the door close, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She slowly uncovered herself and got up out of her bed to follow, concerned about what he was going to be doing. As she opened the door, she saw that Ichigo had already taken off down the hall, a slightly distracted look on his face. Memories of the day before flashed in his mind again as he walked.

"_Urahara-san, are you sure we're allowed in here?" Ichigo asked as they both pushed open a large door._

"_Of course! It's one of the older labs I used to use!" Urahara said airily as they walked in. _

_Ichigo looked around, several instruments and jars lying on the shelves around him. Urahara slowly made his way up to a cabinet, opening the door up with a loud creak. He brushed the dust off of some containers, finally pulling a small one out from it._

"_The materials to make this come mostly from Soul Society so I was unable to make this for you the last time you had this problem." Urahara said, handing the small container to Ichigo. "However, this should help - at least for now. Take one pill a day, and it should be enough."_

_Ichigo took it in his hands staring at it for a few moments._

"_When I lost control… I almost killed Rukia…" Ichigo said as he stared at it. "Will this really help me control my Hollow again?"_

"_These pills suppress Hollow reiatsu and will help you prevent it from surfacing." Urahara explained. "However, it does not guarantee that the Hollow won't surface – and you will also not be able use your Vizard powers if you take them. During your time in the real world, I suggest you find the Vizards – else you'll continue to be a threat to those close to you."_

_Ichigo turned to Urahara, one last question on his mind._

"_Why exactly do you have this, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked._

_Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes._

"_Let's just say… that's history." He said mysteriously._

Ichigo knocked on a large door, slowly opening it as he walked into a familiar room. Rukia's eyes widened slightly as she picked up her pace, still curious to as why Ichigo had decided to go there of all places. It was her brother's office, the place where Kuchiki Byakuya stayed most of them time when he was at the estate. She sighed slightly as she placed a hand on her head, deciding it was probably nothing to worry about.

However, as she started to turn away – Ichigo's serious tone made her freeze in place.

"Byakuya… I need to talk to you about Rukia." Ichigo said sternly.

From outside the door, Rukia slowly turned back, her eyes etched with surprise and confusion.

"You should wait until you're called in, Kurosaki-taichou." Byakuya said stoically, frowning slightly as Ichigo's casualness. He paused for a moment until he continued. "How is Rukia at the moment?"

"She's awake now." Ichigo replied. "And she's fully recovered."

"That's good to hear." Byakuya said as he turned back around. "Now, what is it that you want to talk about her?"

Ichigo's head bowed slightly.

"I need to ask you a favor…"

His body tensed up slightly as Byakuya slowly turned to him. Byakuya was slightly surprised by his tone and his stance; it was almost quiet and respectful in nature. Ichigo's fists clenched tightly at his side for a moment as he finally spoke.

"Next week, when I leave Soul Society for the living world – I want you to make sure Rukia doesn't follow me back… I want you to make sure she stays here… in Soul Society -"

Ichigo quickly turned as the door loudly slid open, his eyes widening as the figure revealed herself. Her violet eyes pierced into his amber ones, showing more fury then he had ever seen from them. She was breathing heavily as she stared at him – her expression a mixture of great anger and disbelief.

"Rukia…!"

* * *

x

x

x

Oh man, someone's in trouble! I don't consider this a cliffy... it's more like... a cut off?

Next chapter, **_"Death and Strawberry, Revelations"_**


	40. Death and Strawberry, Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the chapter that I've been wanting to write for the past 39 chapters, and some should be able to tell why from the title. I tried to write it as well as I could, with different themes of love for each scene; Selfless love, lost love, love of friends, and finally love in general. Usually, I wouldn't write something as fluffy as this - and I was half in mind to really tone it down - but after so long and so much development, screw it. I tried very hard to keep them in character, and I hope everything feels authentic.

I hope everyone's happy with the chapter. The next chapters will be the resolutions to the current arc, and the next arc will be back in Karakura - more plot and character development.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Death and Strawberry, Revelations**_

* * *

Ichigo stood there as Rukia glared at him. Their eyes were locked against one another, both of them still as a statue. Ichigo silently bowed his head, covering his eyes with his bangs as he walked towards her. As he came closer to her, Rukia's eyes widened as he merely walked past her - not stopping to acknowledge her presence.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled angrily as she turned to face him. Her angry expression changed to a surprised one as he ignored her and continued to walk away.

Her hands clenched angrily at her side.

"Rukia-" Byakuya started.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama…" She interjected quietly as Byakuya stared at her. "But this is between me and Ichigo."

Byakuya closed his eyes, accepting reluctantly as Rukia quickly took off after Ichigo. Rukia chased Ichigo down the hall, trying hard to keep up with his long strides. Ichigo burst through the doors of the Kuchiki Household, still ignoring her as she continued to call out his name.

"Ichigo!" She yelled.

Ichigo only continued to ignore her, his eyes still hidden by his bangs.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia yelled louder this time.

She stopped as she received no response, her eyes shining with fury.

"Stop right there!" She yelled. "Stop running away!"

Ichigo stopped momentarily as Rukia stood there, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath from her out burst. Ichigo's hands curled into fists at his side as he stood there silently with his back to her. Rukia slowly lowered her gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly at his behavior.

"What are you trying to achieve by leaving me behind, Ichigo!?" Rukia yelled, hiding her eyes with her own bangs. "What's going on!?"

She looked back up, her eye brows furrowed as she looked at him determinedly.

"Turn around and look at me!" Rukia yelled loudly. "Face me!"

Ichigo's feet started to move and he slowly started to walk away again. Rukia looked at his retreating figure in surprise before narrowing her eyes in irritation. She grimaced as she ran up to him, kicking him hard and sending him spiraling to the ground. Ichigo lay on his back in pain - his eyes widening as Rukia quickly sat on top of him, pulling the scruff of his kimono up so that he was just inches from her face.

"YOU!!" She yelled as he looked away. She stared at him before she lowered her gaze, hiding her eyes as her lips quivered slightly. "WHY - why… are you ignoring me again…?"

Ichigo had a pained expression on his face as her tone changed.

"Aren't we… friends… Ichigo?" She said softly, her hands clenching tightly onto his kimono.

There was a moment of silence as neither of them spoke a word.

"I just want to protect you." Ichigo finally said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Protect me?" Rukia replied as she glared at him angrily. She pulled him closer. "I told you! I don't need you to protect-"

"I want to protect you… from me." Ichigo said softly, slowly turning back to her. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as her hands slowly released their hold. Ichigo propped his arms behind him as he stared up at Rukia.

"I almost killed you…" Ichigo said his voice full of guilt. "Because of me, you almost died…"

Ichigo's eyes softened as she continued to stare at him in surprise.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control it next time…" Ichigo continued. "I can't put you in so much danger."

He looked away from her again.

"I remembered how you looked at me back there." Ichigo said softly. "The pain on your face… I never want to see it again."

He slowly turned back to her. Their eyes met, Rukia's widening as she stared into his. They were almost dull in color, filled with nothing but guilt.

"I don't want you involved if this happens again… the fight with my inner Hollow… this problem… this burden is my own…"

Rukia slowly lowered her head, her expression hidden from view.

"You idiot…" She muttered.

Ichigo grunted as she threw her arms around his neck, nearly pushing him back to the ground. His eyes were wide with surprise as she tightened her hold around him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Ru-Rukia…!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say." Rukia interrupted sternly.

Rukia closed her eyes.

"Renji once told me that if I carried my burdens by myself, they would eventually crush me." Rukia said softly. "That I should share my burdens with him… with you…"

She had an unseen smile on her face as she opened her eyes, hidden from Ichigo's view.

"Now it's your turn to share them with me."

She gradually moved her head away, staring face to face with him again. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Whatever my brother would have said, whatever you would have said – I would have followed you back regardless. " She continued with a smirk on her face. "You know how I am Ichigo - and this time, your opinions are the ones rejected."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

"We are a team, Ichigo… and we face everything… together." Rukia finished with a gentle smile on her face.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as Ichigo stared at her. His eyes soon brightened, his mouth slowly curling into a smirk as he stared at her.

"You haven't changed at all, Rukia." He said loudly. "You're still stubborn to the core."

Rukia frowned at his comment.

"You should know." Rukia retorted indignantly. "You're the one who's even more stubborn! You never listen to me!"

Ichigo continued to smirk at her.

"You never listen to me either, always doing what you believe is right." Ichigo said. "You'd never admit it, even when you're wrong…"

Slowly, a gentle expression was etched onto his face.

"But you're right this time…"

Rukia's eyes lit up in surprise as he slowly sat up, taking both of her wrists into his own hands. His eyes met hers as she stared at him curiously, noticing how his tone changed had changed considerably.

"We're a team, Rukia, and from now on… we'll face everything…" He finished with a smile, a look of determination on his face. "Together!"

Rukia's face softened, knowing that the Ichigo she knew was back. His amber eyes were no longer dull, but were bright with resolve once again.

"Together." Rukia repeated, smiling back at him.

Ichigo continued to stare at her for a few more moments, before something registered his attention. His eyes slowly scanned her and their position. His face started to go red, as if he was a thermometer inside of hot water. Rukia watched him curiously as a surprised expression appeared on his face, his eyes widening in realization. Ichigo quickly released her hand, pushing her lightly.

"Ichigo-"

"Get- get off!"

"Eh-"

"Get off!!"

"Wait, what's wrong-"

"OFF! NOW!!"

xxx

Far away from Seireitei, Matsumoto Rangiku stood in the middle of a barren wasteland. She had a solemn expression on her face as she stared down at the blade in her hand, the shattered blade of Shinsou. She slowly closed her eyes, letting the memory of yesterday fill her senses.

"_Matsumoto-san, there's something you need to know." Ichigo said grimly as the shinigami started to come into the meeting hall. His expression was a sad one, one that was she had never seen. "I thought I should tell you this… before someone else does."_

_Matsumoto's eyes widened as Ichigo uncovered Shinsou._

"_This is… then… Gin is…" She said as she reached out to it. Ichigo turned away as she picked it up in her hands. _

"_He wanted me to tell you something." Ichigo said as he continued to look away. _

_Matsumoto stared at him, her eyes still wide._

"_He wanted me to tell you that he loves you… and that he's sorry…"_

She slowly opened her eyes, walking through the familiar landscape. She stopped as she slowly turned to a tree, staring up at it and the small fruits growing on it. It was the only sign of life in the forsaken lands around her.

"_Are ya hungry? You're just like me then." _

A small smile grew on her face as she slowly kneeled down, digging into the soft dirt under the tree.

"_Your birthday can be the day that we met, Ran-chan."_

She slowly placed Shinsou into the ground, hiding the blade as she slowly covered it with dirt.

"_I wish you would have held on a little longer… I'm sorry, Rangiku…"_

Patting it down, she slowly stood back up.

"_I'd rather die knowin' you'd live, rather then live with ya dead."_

"You don't know how much I hate you, Gin." Matsumoto said, her voice soft. "You're always doing things without me knowing."

She closed her eyes, clenching them tightly.

"And now… look what happened…." She continued. "Look at what you got yourself into this time…"

She slowly opened them, staring back at the tree.

"This is the place we met, the place where you rescued me." She finished. "You gave me life, hope, reason…"

A small smile appeared on her face as tears dripped down the side of her face.

"And you gave me someone to love…"

xxx

Back in Seireitei, Ishida Uryuu was sitting down quietly at a table in the Sixth Division. In front of him lay several articles of clothing, and even more cloth lay around them. His eyes were narrowed as he quickly made stitches in the pieces of cloth in his hands, the sowing motion fluid and almost graceful as the master piece slowly came together.

"You sure are busy, aren't you?" A deep voice said.

Ishida nearly dropped his things as Yoruichi – in cat form – jumped on onto the table.

"Yoruichi-san! Don't surprise me like that!" Ishida yelled humorously, his arms raised protectively.

"Your shallow mind just can't understand the logic of a talking cat." Yoruichi said as Ishida's head slumped forward. Yoruichi looked around, pawing at the pieces of cloth on the table. "Orders from the shinigami?"

"Ah, yes." Ishida said, straightening back up. "It's rare for them to have any real world clothing, so they always ask me to make them some."

Ishida slowly turned to Yoruichi, pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

"I just wish Sado-san and Inoue-san was here with us, it just doesn't feel right being here without them. Even Kurosaki hasn't been himself since the end of the invasion." He started. "No doubt because he's worried for Kuchiki-san's sake."

Yoruichi remained silent as Ishida stared at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. "It's not like you to randomly appear and not have something to say."

Yoruichi nodded, sitting down on the table in front of him.

"About Chad and Inoue, there's something I want you to know." Yoruichi started. "Kisuke had an idea, an idea that involved your father."

Ishida's expression instantly changed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Under his method, Chad and Inoue has been training under him – all for the sake of regaining their powers." Yoruichi finished.

Ishida quickly stood up, a shocked expression etched on his face.

"That means…" He trailed off as his eyes widened. "He's using the same method as the one he used on me…"

He quickly started to head for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Yoruichi asked as Ishida froze. "Do you plan on going back and stopping him?"

Ishida stood there silently for a few moments.

"You don't know my father." He said grimly. "He's not afraid to kill them."

Yoruichi smirked, unseen by Ishida.

"We know him better then you think." She said as Ishida glanced at her in confusion.

"I don't know if I can trust you or Urahara-san's judgment." Ishida said as he turned to face her.

"You don't need to trust our judgment." Yoruichi said as she jumped out onto the window sill. Ishida stared at her, his confusion apparent on his face. Yoruichi only smirked as she turned to face him.

"Just trust in Chad's and Inoue's abilities."

xxx

Ichigo paced around his room in the Thirteenth Division, having retreated there after his initial interactions with Rukia. His expression was frantic, his body tense as he continued to walk around in a large circle. He slowly came to a halt, looking up with a tired expression on his face.

"This is Rukia we're talking about…" Ichigo assured himself. "This is the same Rukia that barged into my life."

He closed his eyes.

"The same person who lived in my closet for two months."

His hands fell limply to his side.

"The same person who wears my sister's clothes."

His body continued to stay still as a statue.

"The same person that knows the best way to piss me off."

He slowly opened his eyes, a soft expression.

"Yet… this is the same person that I've continued to protect. The same person who I've learned to trust…" He finished softly. "The same person who changed my world."

His eyes lit up as his determination swelled up within himself.

"I have to tell her how I feel." Ichigo said determinedly.

Rukia slowly opened her door, flattening her kimono as she approached Ichigo's door. She stared at the door for a moment, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Her face held an expression of confusion as she remembered his reaction before he had quickly ran away. Shaking it off as nothing, she knocked on the door.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "I'm going to make dinner! Why don't you come along with me to the kitchen?"

Her eyes stared in surprise as she heard stumbling and a loud crash, followed by a loud grunt of pain.

"Ichigo-" She reached to door, only to have it slid open by Ichigo. His face was slightly pink, staring at her as she stared back curiously.

"I didn't know you already left Byakuya's." Ichigo said in slight surprise. "I was planning to go there right now."

"You were going to come see me?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"… Ah..." Ichigo replied. He frowned slightly as he cleared his throat. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Unohana-taichou said I'm well enough to resume my duties." Rukia said brightly as she crossed her arms. She stared at him with a smug smirk. "You were worried again, weren't you?"

"Che, you wish!" Ichigo said as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Don't be so full of yourself."

Rukia continued to smirk, watching him walk away from her.

"Then why did you want to come see me?" Rukia asked as Ichigo froze in place. Her smile widened, enjoying the control she had. Ichigo hid his flustered face before turning to her.

"Are we going to the kitchen or what!?" He yelled angrily. Rukia closed her eyes as she silently walked past him. Ichigo's body trembled in annoyance as she glanced back at him, a small evil chuckle escaping her lips.

"Why you-"

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Rukia asked, interrupting him. She still had an amused expression on her face. "I'll make it and we can eat in the kitchen."

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments. Determination filled his features again as he clenched his hands tightly.

"Why don't we pack it up into bento boxes and head outside?" Ichigo said. "We can eat on top of Hokutan Hill."

Rukia's eye brow rose slightly in curiosity.

"The kitchen's kind of… noisy during this time of day." Ichigo continued. "I rather eat in peace and quiet."

Rukia nodded, agreeing with him.

"You're right, the area is packed right before sundown." She said as she started to turn away. She glanced at him with a smirk. "Come on, you don't think I'm going to make everything by myself do you?"

They walked up to Hokutan Hill a little later, Ichigo lagging behind Rukia as they climbed it. Ichigo held a scowl on his face, trying hard to balance the water and soup containers on the bento boxes that he held in his hands.

"Oi, why don't you help me out here!?" Ichigo yelled angrily, struggling hard not to trip on anything unseen.

"What?" Rukia yelled from the top. "I can't seem to hear you!"

"I know you can hear me!" Ichigo retorted. "Oi Rukia! Answer me!"

"Suck it up, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she sat down on the ground. Ichigo scowled, continuing his slow trudging forward. As he finally reached where Rukia was sitting, he carefully placed the items down.

"Thanks for the help, Rukia!" Ichigo said, huffing as he sat down next to her.

"I made most of it." Rukia reasoned as she took her box in her hand.

"I carried all of it!" Ichigo replied, taking his box with a scowl.

"Don't be a baby, Ichigo." She said as she took off the cover. Ichigo only grumbled as he did the same, both of them eating in silence. Ichigo stared at his food momentarily, prodding it with his chopsticks before turning to Rukia.

"Hora." Ichigo said, putting some meat from his lunch box onto Rukia's rice with his chopsticks. She looked at him in confusion, her mouth full of food. "If you eat more, you might get taller."

Rukia chewed her food angrily, picking up a shrimp tail in her chopsticks and tossing it at Ichigo in annoyance. Ichigo felt the light impact on his head, quickly going through his lunchbox to return fire.

Several small pieces of food flew between them.

"Oi – OW!" Ichigo grunted. "That hit my eye!"

"You deserved - ack!" Rukia choked slightly. "That one went into my mouth!"

Soon enough, the war had died down – both side coming to a truce. With their bento boxes placed to the side, they sat there, staring quietly at the sunset. It was a beautiful mixture of violet and orange, a scene that almost seemed like it was painted into the sky.

Rukia slowly stood up, stretching as she continued to stare at the beautiful scene.

"Well, it's getting late." Rukia said softly as she looked at Ichigo. "We should start heading back."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before he looked down in thought. Pushing away his doubts, he quickly got up.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "I… I need to tell you something!"

Rukia stared at him curiously as he walked up to next to her. Ichigo felt his determination waver as he turned to her, his face slowly heating up. He quickly pushed away the thoughts, trying hard to keep eye contact with her.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. Concern filled her as she stared at him, watching him tense up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes… just…!" Ichigo said loudly as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Just shut up and listen to me!"

Rukia frowned lightly but did as she was told.

"I – I… I…" Ichigo's mouth continued to move, but no audible sound came out. His face continued to heat up, turning redder then the time he had seen Yoruichi naked.

Rukia only continued to stare at him, her face fixed with curiosity.

Ichigo's face fell as he looked down in embarrassment, his hold on her shoulders tightening.

"I…" He continued again.

His hands started to loosen, sliding off Rukia's shoulders limply as he closed his eyes. He cursed inwardly; he was unable to find the courage to say it. After all this time, he wasn't going to be able to say it.

"Nevermind…" Ichigo finally said. "It was nothing."

Rukia stared at him sternly before turning away. She glanced at him once more in concern before she started to walk away.

Ichigo continued to stare at the ground, his body going rigid. His thoughts flashed with the question that Byakuya had given him.

"_Do you love Rukia?"_

He slowly looked up, his eyes narrowing. He knew the answer, but he was being a coward again. He was avoiding it, just like how he had been avoiding her. However, he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"I'm not running away this time…"

He grimaced, his eyes lighting up in determination as he sprinted forward.

Rukia yelped in surprise as Ichigo hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body close to his. Rukia turned her head towards him in surprise.

"Ichigo! What are you-"

Ichigo mustered all his courage, letting the emotions out in one big outburst.

"I'm in love with you, damn it!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at him, her body going rigid. For a moment, it seemed like both of them were frozen. Her mouth moved almost robotically, but no audible words came out. Ichigo could feel his nervousness threatening to overwhelm him again.

"What did you say…?" Rukia finally muttered in shock.

"I said… I'm in love with you!" Ichigo repeated.

For a moment, Rukia stood there speechlessly. But soon enough, her eyes slowly softened as her mouth curled into a bright smile. She gently grabbed his arms around her waist with her hands, lowering her gaze as she tried to suppress the happiness welling up within her. Ichigo watched her in surprise as she gradually relaxed into his hold, slowly turning back to him.

"_If something's going on between you two, just give it some time." Renji said, interrupting her. "Remember, it's Ichigo we're talking about here."_

"Took you long enough… idiot…" She said cheerfully as she looked at him with a smile, a pink tinge on her face.

Ichigo stared at her, the feelings of nervousness slowly subsiding as he looked at her happy expression. He could slowly feel his body relax against hers as he stared at her. Slowly but surely, his own mouth curled into a tender smile.

"What's with that idiotic expression?" Rukia asked. "I only said that it took you long enough."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked as he held her tighter against himself. "Don't tell me you were waiting for me all along?"

"Don't be a fool, Ichigo." Rukia replied. "What I meant was…"

She smiled sheepishly as she pulled affectionately on the sleeve of his kimono.

"… I'm in love with you too."

* * *

x

x

x

I'll give you a moment to breathe. Is everyone okay? Good.

Next chapter, **_"After the Storming Symphony" _**


	41. Ties to the Soul

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own BLEACH.

_**Author's Notes: **_Unfortunately/fortunately, this chapter is a IchiRuki chapter and was created because the original chapter got too long, so I decided to spit it up into two chapters. The theme in this chapter is 'change', something everyone has to face. You'll see more changes to their relationship as the story goes on. Other then that, not much more to say.

x

x

x

* * *

**_Ties to the Soul_**

* * *

_An invisible red thread of fate…_

The sky was still a beautiful mixture of orange and violet, the colors swirling together in a perfect blend behind the setting sun.

_Said to tie together those who were destined to meet…_

Darkness was befalling upon them as the light slowly escaped the grasp of their world.

_Regardless of time, place, or circumstance…_

Ichigo and Rukia were standing side by side on the hill, watching the amber sun gradually disappear under the horizon.

_The thread may stretch and even tangle…_

Their hands, held gently together.

_But it will never, ever break…_

xxx

The white moon soon replaced the sun that had once lighted the sky, the new moonlight illuminating Seireitei in an eerie gentle glow. Ichigo and Rukia had both started to walk back to their division quarters, their soft footsteps resounding along the way. Though their hands were separated, their bodies were nearly touching as they walked along side each another – almost if subconsciously that they wanted to lessen the space between them.

Ichigo felt Rukia brush up against his arm and glanced at her briefly. However, as she turned to him to meet his gaze, he quickly turned away.

Rukia had a smug smile on her face as she noticed his reaction.

"You're blushing, Ichigo." Rukia teased.

Ichigo's face slightly heated up in response.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he quickened his pace.

"A literal strawberry!" Rukia said humorously as she picked up her own pace. "I never knew you got embarrassed so easily!"

"Speak for yourself, Rukia." Ichigo replied as he glared at her. He huffed angrily. "As I remember, you also got extremely red back there."

Rukia's face flushed, her eyes widening and shifting away in embarrassment.

"You caught me off guard, idiot!" Rukia reminded him angrily.

Ichigo glanced at her, his lips curing into a smirk as he chuckled. She continued to look away, trying to hide her face from him. Ichigo wasn't going to let her go so easily though, and he leant in closer to provoke a reaction.

"You looked really cute, Rukia." Ichigo teased with an arrogant expression.

Rukia's eye twitched in annoyance as her face heated up more. She gave him a deathly glare as she twisted back to him with a frown.

"What the hell! Stop messing with me!" She yelled angrily, pulling her arm back. Ichigo's shoulder nearly sprung out of its socket as her fist collided with it.

"Ow!" Ichigo replied heatedly as he rubbed it painfully. "You started it, damn it!"

"You escalated the situation!" Rukia retorted.

"Negotiations were dropped when you called me strawberry!" Ichigo replied.

Rukia scowled at him. Turning away, her eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it. Out of everyone it could have been, it had to be you." She said disbelievingly.

Ichigo scowled as he stared at her. Her tone made her sound so superior, like how it was when he talked to Byakuya.

"You are arrogant…"

His eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"Prideful…"

A nerve started to thump threateningly on his forehead.

"And just a fool in general…"

"OI-" Ichigo exclaimed.

"But I wouldn't want it any other way." Rukia finished with a small smirk. She paused for a moment, glancing at him before facing forward once again. "That's the kind of man I know you are."

Ichigo glanced at her, his angry expression slowly slipping off his face. It was rare to see Rukia being so happy and carefree, even during the small moments of peace. He couldn't help grinning as he faced forward again; everything seemed perfect.

"Things are going to change." Ichigo started off. "I don't know how they are going to turn out..."

He grinned with determination.

"But we're facing it together after all."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him surprise. Her expression slowly changed as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Change is good." Rukia said. "But, people aren't always ready for it. What are we going to do about everyone else?"

"Nothing." Ichigo answered simply. "This will stay just between us."

Ichigo's hand gently grasped hers.

"What's going on between us… no one has to know… but us…"

xxx

The next morning came; the air was tranquil and clear. However, a loud yell and heavy footsteps broke the peace that once surrounded it. The hallways of the Thirteenth Division were filled with sounds of sandals thundering on wood.

Two figures raced down the corridors at a great speed.

"OI RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia was running ahead of him, her hands clenched onto his as she dragged him along. "Slow down!"

"I told you to wake up!" Rukia yelled, a nerve thumping dangerously on her forehead.

"Don't burst in like that next time!" Ichigo yelled furiously. "I thought it was Kenpachi coming to congratulate me!"

"Ukitake-taichou is going to be furious!" Rukia added angrily, ignoring his comments.

"It'll be fine! I just over slept!" Ichigo replied as he struggled to keep balance.

"For an hour!" Rukia finished angrily. "I'm going to kill you later for this!"

They both ran around the corner, stopping abruptly as two figures stood before them. Both Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes were wide as they both quickly released each other's hand. Sentarou and Kiyone were in front of them, both placing their hands up in a salute.

"Good morning Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-fukutaichou-" Kiyone started.

"Oi Kiyone! That's Kurosaki-taichou now!" Sentarou interrupted. He bowed respectfully, nearly falling forward. "I'm sorry for my comrade's disrespect, Kurosaki-taichou-"

"He's not transferred yet, so he's still our lieutenant!" Kiyone replied heatedly as she pushed him to the ground with her foot. Sentarou squirmed under her as she stepped on him angrily.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at them blankly speechlessly.

"Anyways!" Kiyone stomped on him, getting a yelp of pain. "Ukitake-taichou is still looking for you, Kurosaki-fukutaichou!"

"He wants to discuss your transfer details!" Sentarou said as he rose from the floor. "It's my duty to lead you to him as soon as possible!"

"And my job is to inform you, Kuchiki-san, your job for the day!" Kiyone finished as she started to walk away. "Please follow me to the officer's quarters!"

Ichigo turned to Rukia as she started to leave with Kiyone.

"Well, see you later then." Ichigo said with a small grin. Rukia quickly glanced at him, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, later." She replied softly before turning away.

Kiyone turned back, glancing at Ichigo as they walked.

"It's kind of sad, even though it's such a joyous occasion." Kiyone started as Rukia looked at her. "Kurosaki-fukutaichou is going to moving to his own division quarters. It's going to be different not having him around."

Rukia looked down in thought.

"Yeah, things will be different." She said.

xxx

Away from them, Ichigo followed Sentarou towards the captain's office. Ichigo was glad to see Sentarou was silent as they made their way; for as long as he's been in Soul Society, all he's seen him do was argue with Kiyone. As they neared the room, Sentarou bowed down before knocking the door.

"Ukitake-taichou!" He yelled. "I have brought Kurosaki-taichou as requested!"

"Thank you Sentarou." Ukitake's voice rang from inside. "Come in, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo walked into the familiar room, his eyes roaming around. Papers littered most of the scene, Ukitake sitting behind two large piles at his desk. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as he walked up closer, standing in front of his desk.

Ukitake smiled as he looked up at him.

"You've done it, just like I thought you would." He said brightly. "I'm very proud."

An expression of surprise appeared on Ichigo's face.

"Ah… thank you." He replied as he scratched his head with a modest grin.

Ukitake's eyes softened as he stared at him.

"_This is Shiba Kaien, reporting for duty!"_

"Anyways…" He said as he placed his hands together. "I didn't call you here to just congratulate you. There are matters to be discussed."

Ichigo nodded as his face became serious.

"You will be taking over your division after the investigation in Karakura." Ukitake started. "As a captain, you will have new responsibilities, and we will go over them over the course of the week."

"I won't be living here anymore then, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Your new chambers are going to be with your division." Ukitake replied.

Ichigo nodded back, his expression unchanging.

"Is there something wrong?" Ukitake asked with concern on his face.

Ichigo only shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

"No, everything is alright."

xxx

Later that day, Rukia sighed as she stretched her hands behind her. In front of her was loads of paperwork, filed orderly and neatly written on with fresh ink. She slowly turned to Kiyone who was still working on her pile feverously. She couldn't help but smile at her effort to please their captain.

"I'm going to bring this stack to Ukitake-taichou." Rukia said as she got up. "I'll be back to finish up the rest."

"Alright, take your time." Kiyone replied without looking at her. Rukia picked up her files and walked out of the room.

As she slowly walked towards the captain's room, her eyes slowly shifted towards the corridors that led to their rooms. She looked down and turned away, a small frown on her face. As she finally came up to Ukitake's door, she knocked on it briskly.

"Excuse me, Ukitake-taichou." Rukia said loudly. "I'm here to drop off the some of the papers that need your attention."

"Come in." Ukitake said as Rukia slid open the door. "Place them on my desk."

Walking in slowly, Rukia slowly made her way up to his desk and placed the papers down. Her eyes slowly traced their way down to Ukitake's desk, nothing the familiar lieutenant insignia folded tidily on the side of the table.

Ukitake looked up at her, noticing the blank look on her face.

"You can have the rest of the day off, Kuchiki." Ukitake started, snapping her out of her daze. "I don't think I should keep you in all day."

"But, Ukitake-"

"I think Kurosaki is at the training grounds right now, why don't you go join him?" Ukitake said brightly. A small smile appeared on his face. "He might enjoy the company."

Rukia smiled back as she bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou!" She said as she quickly took off.

Ukitake's eyes softened as he slowly picked up the lieutenant insignia in his hand, rubbing his finger over the mark.

"It seems like I'm loosing my lieutenant once again."

xxx

Reiatsu pulsed from the training area, the power blowing roughly against the wooden dummies. Leaves flew off nearby trees as the grass bent against the winds sweeping against it.

"Hah!!"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu around in large arcs, drops of sweat soaring through the air as his head twisted wildly. Stopping abruptly, he held Zangetsu out forward with heavy breaths. His eyes narrowed as his breathing slowed he gradually closed his eyes, Zangetsu starting to glow a dark blue as it shuddered violently. His eyes snapped open as his eye brows furrowed.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled out.

Ichigo spun Zangetsu around, a large moon fang bursting out in a circle, hitting all the targets around him. With an explosion, there were nothing left but small splinters of wood.

"Not bad, Ichigo." A voice said.

Ichigo slowly turned towards Rukia as she slowly stepped towards him. Sode no Shirayuki was released - held to her side as it glinted majestically. Rukia's eyes moved over Ichigo's arm, softening as she noticed the missing insignia.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "I thought you had some work to do."

Ichigo smirked.

"Or did you come to kill me for this morning?"

Rukia smirked back as she brought her sword forward, her eyes bright and lively.

"He let me out early, so I thought I'd come join you." She said, bringing Shirayuki up as she stepped into an offensive stance. "Come on Ichigo, it's been a long time since our last spar."

Ichigo grinned arrogantly, leaning forward as he held Zangetsu out with both hands.

"Why don't we up the stakes, eh, Rukia?" Ichigo started. "If I win, you buy dinner – I'm up for expensive sushi again."

"And if I win…" Rukia's lips curled into a smile. "You buy me dinner… and you have to do something for me, anything that I choose."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, that's not fair!" He exclaimed angrily.

Rukia smirked, taking his distraction to initiate.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia yelled as she made four pierces around her. Ichigo's eyes reflected the bright white glow as the ice rushed over him.

"Guh!" Ichigo grunted as he blocked the attack with Zangetsu. Grimacing, he forced reiatsu into Zangetsu, glowing blue once again as he fought off Rukia's attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled, his moon fang cutting through the ice. The area around him was covered in the resulting fragments, the surface reflecting the blue glow. Rukia's eyes went wide as she quickly jumped over the attack, her own sword glowing as she raised it into the air.

"Saigo no mai, Byakuya!" She yelled as she flipped forward, sending a white moon fang towards Ichigo. Ichigo guarded against it, pushing it away harmlessly into the sky. As he turned back to where Rukia was, she was no where to be seen.

Ichigo eyes shifted to a large piece of ice as it reflected a white burst of light.

"Byakurai!" Rukia yelled as white lightning shot out from behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he flash stepped away in surprise, the lighting blasting a large hole through the ice.

Ichigo quickly reappeared behind her, taking away her advantage of ranged combat. Rukia's eyes widened as she quickly struck out towards him, spinning around to face him. Ichigo merely parried it and pushed back, staggering her as she grimaced.

Rukia flipped over him, striking down as Ichigo blocked the strike. Landing on the other side of him, her eyes narrowed as she jumped back towards him. She pointed two fingers out, nearly touching his forehead as he quickly turned to face her.

"Byakurai!" Rukia yelled again.

The white lightning flashed again, kicking dust into the air with a loud explosion or reiatsu.

"Damn it, Rukia." Ichigo said as the dust started to slowly clear. "You really want to win, don't you?"

"You're not taking this very seriously anyways, Ichigo." Rukia replied sternly. "You're going easy on me."

The cover dissipated, revealing both of them again. Ichigo held Rukia's hand by her wrist, pointing it away from him. Both their sword were locked against each other. Their eyes gazed at one another, daring one another to make a move. With a flash, both of them disappeared.

With a clang, both blades collided again as they both reappeared. Both of them seemed to dance as they continued their sword strikes, each swing beautifully reflected in each other's eyes. Their blades grinded and contacted, but neither sword expressed the will to cut - and as such, neither did their owners.

There was a flash of black.

There was a flash of white.

Then all movement stopped – both of their swords held against each other's neck.

"Why don't we call this a draw?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia smirked back, holding her ground.

"No way." She said brightly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she kicked him hard in the shin, knocking him to the ground. With a loud grunt, he landed painfully on his back. Rukia stabbed Shirayuki next to his neck, sitting on his stomach with a victorious grin.

Ichigo felt the blade of Shirayuki against the skin of his neck.

"You have to admit that was cheap." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"I still win." Rukia replied simply, reminiscent of the remark he had once used on her. She pushed the sword away from Ichigo. "That means you have to uphold your end of the bargain."

Ichigo huffed as he laid there.

"What do you want?" He asked reluctantly. "Besides my treat for dinner."

"I don't know yet." Rukia said smugly. "But I'll let you know when I do, Kurosaki-taichou-dono."

Ichigo scowled, not liking the mischievous grin on her face nor the tone of voice she used. His hand slowly reached up, grabbing her arm gently. Rukia's eyes lit up in confusion as she stared at him.

"Things are changing, eh, Rukia?" Ichigo said softly.

"In many different ways." Rukia replied gently. "But like you said…"

Her mouth curled into a soft smile.

"We're facing it together."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, his mouth slowly curling into a smile.

"And like you said…" Ichigo started as his eyes were bright with determination.

His hand rubbed affectionately against her arm.

"Change is good."

Rukia smiled, hitting him gently before slowly getting off him. Ichigo also slowly got up with Zangetsu in hand as Rukia pulled Shirayuki up from the ground. Both of their eyes lit up in confusion as they both felt a tug on their swords when they had started to pull away.

The wraps of Shirayuki and Zangetsu had somehow become entwined.

* * *

x

x

x

End of chapter.

The sword symbolizes the soul.

Next chapter, **_"After the Storming Symphony"_**


	42. After the Storming Symphony

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN BLLLLEEEEEAAAACCCCHHHHH!**  
**

**Author's Notes: **I was suffering from a bout of laziness for two weeks, but now I'm feeling better (cough). Anyways, here's the next chapter - the one to close off the arc. As usual, watch for the grammatical and spelling errors.

x

x

x

* * *

**_After the Storming Symphony _**

* * *

One week had past.

Light poured into a small room, illuminating the once unseen features. There was rustling heard as a figure slowly walked back and forth with various items, placing them into a small back pack. Ichigo stopped for a moment as his hands lay gently over the bag. A small smile graced his face as he looked at his surroundings.

He was going to miss the large patched up hole in the ceiling and all the things he had come to be familiar with.

"Ichigo?"

His door slowly slid open with a creak as Ichigo turned to it. Rukia slowly poked her head into the room, her eye brows slightly furrowed.

"Have you finished all your packing, or are you being lazy again?" She asked sternly.

"I'm not being lazy!" Ichigo replied indignantly as he pulled the top of his bag closed. "The better question is, have you finished packing-"

Rukia's backpack flew into his face, effectively shutting him up and giving him the answer.

"Hold it for me before we leave tomorrow." Rukia said.

"Why you…!" Ichigo said as he threatened to throw the bag back.

"Thanks, dummy." She said smugly before closing the door.

Ichigo stood there, his eye brow twitching in annoyance. Sighing, he slowly placed her bag next to his before walking out of his room. Closing the door behind him, he started to go after Rukia.

"Oi Rukia, what are you up to today?" Ichigo asked as he caught up to her side.

"I'm going to be busy all day with paperwork and supervising because of the inauguration." Rukia said as she turned to him.

Ichigo scowled slightly in response. Rukia smirked at his expression.

"Disappointed?" She followed up swiftly.

"From being free from a five foot pain in the ass?" Ichigo replied. "Probably not – OW!"

He rubbed his shin as Rukia glowered at him.

"You're a six foot eyesore, Ichigo." Rukia said, happy with the pain she had inflicted on him.

Ichigo remained silent as they both walked outside, his scowl only deepening. Rukia smiled mischievously before turning to face him.

"Well, I'll see you later then." She said brightly. "Don't miss me too much."

"Che, you wish." Ichigo retorted with a frown. "I wouldn't-"

He stopped as Rukia quickly pressed her body softly against his, wrapping her arms around him as she dug her head into his chest. Ichigo froze momentarily before he looked down at her in surprise, his eyes widening slightly. She gradually looked up at him to meet his gaze, her eyes bright and energetic.

"You're so easy to read, idiot." She said. "Your face says it all."

Ichigo flushed lightly as she slowly released her grip on him. She smiled softly as she slowly turned away. Before she could walk away, he gently grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him curiously.

"See you then." Ichigo said as he averted his gaze.

Rukia's lips curled into another smile.

"Ah."

His hand slowly slid down her arm to her hand, their fingers lingering - gently touching one another before they finally separated.

xxx

A pair of grey eyes fluttered open to a familiar room, recognizing it as one of the rooms in the Urahara Shoten. Inoue Orihime slowly sat up, uncovering herself from the blankets that had covered her on the futon. Her vision was slightly shaky as she placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes as memories flooded her head.

Her soft features cringed as her hands clenched against her forehead.

"_Sado-kun!!" She struggled to move towards him, her eyes heavy. "Say something! Please!"_

_Her eyes traced his prone body, a cross mark etched on where he had been shot._

"_As expected, he went down protecting you." Ryuuken said ruthlessly. "Now, you have to pay for your own incompetence."_

_The last thing she remembered was the bright flash, and the feeling of the arrow piercing her chest._

She snapped out of her daze as the door to her room slid open.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime said in surprise as she sat up.

"Don't strain yourself." Yoruichi replied sternly. "Though you're alive, your body hasn't fully recovered yet. It'll be a little while longer until your powers return."

"Yoruichi-san…" Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Wait – Sado-kun -"

"He's in the other room. I've been taking care of him so don't worry about it." Yoruichi said softly, pushing the girl back down. "Your injuries may not be as serious as his, but Chad's a fighter. He's doing just fine."

Orihime breathed out in relief. Her eyes moved to Yoruichi afterwards, questioning her with a curious expression.

"I thought you were in Soul Society." Orihime started.

"I was – until a certain Quincy got too impatient and demanded to come back." Yoruichi said with a slight scowl. "I told him everything was going to be okay."

"Ishida-kun… he's back?" Orihime asked as Yoruichi pulled the covers over her.

"When we had come back, Ryuuken was ready to start tending to your injuries." She said sternly. "Everything went well, though the face off between father and son could have gone better."

"Is Ishida-kun-" Orihime said quickly before Yoruichi shushed her.

"There you go, stressing out again." Yoruichi said angrily. "He's fine. Nothing was exchanged besides harsh words."

Orihime visually relaxed.

"I sent him out to buy things, but he should be back soon." Yoruichi said as she slowly got up. "You should thank him…"

She slowly opened the door, glancing at Orihime's confused expression.

"He's been at your side almost the entire time we've been back."

The door closed, leaving Orihime laying there even more confused then before. As Yoruichi finished closing the door, she paused momentarily. Ishida stood in front of her, a small bag held in his hands. His expression was stern, almost angry as he stared at her.

"You didn't have to tell her that." Ishida said.

"But I did anyways." Yoruichi said as she walked past him. She quickly glanced at him. "You should go talk to her."

Ishida didn't respond, only slowly walking up to the door afterwards. Memories flooded him for a few moments.

_Ishida Uryuu stared at his father, stepping forward angrily._

"_How could you do something like this?" Ishida asked furiously. "Not only did you seriously hurt Sado-kun, but Inoue-"_

"_I don't see why you are so angry." Ryuuken interrupted coldly. "They got what they wanted."_

_Ishida only grimaced as he clenched his fists._

"_If you had stayed back and had not become involved in shinigami affairs, maybe you would have been the one to help them." Ryuuken continued as he slowly turned away from him. "However, Urahara and I both knew…"_

"_You would have been too soft, Uryuu."_

He slowly slid the door open. His eyes were gentle as Orihime turned towards him in surprise.

"Ishida-kun!" She exclaimed as she slowly tried to sit up. "You're back!"

Ishida nodded at her, slowly kneeling beside her as he pushed her back down.

"Don't over exert yourself, Inoue-san." He said firmly.

"Oh I've been worse." Inoue said brightly. "Like that one time, I ate this really nasty purple donut - but then I found out the reason why it was so crunchy! My stomach was making really nasty noises the entire day!"

Ishida pushed his glasses up awkwardly as he listened with an affirmative nod.

"Anyways…" Orihime smiled at him. "Thanks for taking care of me!"

Ishida slowly lowered his gaze as Orihime stared at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry… for what my father did to you – to Sado-kun." Ishida said softly.

"It's not your fault, Ishida-kun!" Orihime replied quickly. Ishida gave her a small smile but it slowly disappeared under an expression of guilt. It was an expression that she had already gotten before, and it tugged her heart at the familiarity of it.

Orihime's mouth curled into a soft smile.

"That expression doesn't suit you, Ishida-kun." She said gently.

Ishida looked at her, his face holding a surprised expression.

"I like it better when you smile." She finished with a bright smile.

He gave her another small reassuring smile.

"I guess you're right." He replied. For a moment, neither of them spoke as they smiled at one another.

"Oh-" Ishida said quickly.

He picked up the bag beside her.

"I brought something for you to eat."

Orihime's eyes lit up as he bent over her to show her the item. Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him slowly unwrap it.

"Red bean paste bun, with a black chocolate covering-"

There was a loud thump as Inoue quickly got up to reach for it, her forehead accidentally knocking into Ishida's in her excitement. She gave him a look of surprise as he fell back and hit the wall, clenching both hands over the spot in pain where her head had collided with his.

"Ah! Sorry, Ishida-kun!" Orihime said frantically as she tried to reach over to him. "My head's kind of hard – ow!"

"Inoue-san! Don't exert yourself!"

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong!? Did you open a wound!? "

"I squished the bun!!"

In a nearby room, Yoruichi grinned as she listened to them. Besides her was Chad, sitting up in his futon.

"Seems like she'll be just fine." She said brightly. She turned towards him. "Is there anything more you need?"

Chad slowly brought his hand up to his face, flexing it slightly as blue reiatsu poured through it for a split second.

"No, I have what I want." He replied deeply, a hint of happiness in his voice.

xxx

The white sands of Hueco Mundo blew against two cloaked figures. Their red cloaks were tattered as they trudged along the sand, leaving footprints with every step. Under their hoods revealed the faces of Nel Tu and Grimmjow. Both of them had a stern expression as they stared forward.

"You saw him too, didn't you?" Nel started. "Entering Las Noches."

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow replied with a growl. "That bastard survived."

"He wasn't alone either." She continued.

"If he's planning to do what I think he's going to do." Grimmjow said. "Then he's going to recreate the Espada."

"Without the Hougyoku, he's not going to be able to create any Arrancars." Nel tu said. "They won't have the strength of the former Espada."

"There's more then one way to create an Arrancar, we learned that just a while ago." Grimmjow said. "In any case, we can't let him succeed. I won't let him succeed."

His hand gripped onto his red cloak, ripping it apart as he threw it into the air. His lips curled into a sadistic grin.

"We'll find more Hollows that will come to our side, and we'll finish what Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't."

xxx

Back in Soul Society, Renji was slowly walking around Hokutan. His feet crushed the grass beneath them as he treaded up a small hill. He had a small smirk on his face as he stared ahead, knowing he was getting closer to his target.

On top of the hill, Ichigo was laying on the ground fast asleep with Zangetsu propped next to him. Renji reached the top, walking up and giving him a swift kick to the head.

"OW!" Ichigo yelled as he sat straight up, clutching his head in pain. He turned to Renji angrily. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Dumbass." Renji said. "It's almost time for your inauguration and you're lazing about."

"I am not lazing about!" Ichigo said as he got up. "Damn it, I think my head is bruised! There's going to be a lump!"

"Heh, you're already an eyesore without getting bruised and battered." Renji said arrogantly.

"Che, your ridiculous tattoos make you an even bigger eyesore." Ichigo retorted.

"What did you say, strawberry!?" Renji yelled angrily. "I'll kick your ass!"

"You want to fight then, pineapple?!" Ichigo yelled as they glared at each other.

They both growled before turning away from one another in disgust. They both stared out at Rukongai from where they were, watching the tiny specks of human souls walk around. Renji's eyes narrowed as he looked out, recognizing something.

"Rukia and I grew up in that district over there." He said as he pointed towards the outer edge. "I still remember those days."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, noticing how run down the buildings looked from where he was. They looked so much more different then the ones right outside of Seireitei.

"Both of you had a hard life, huh?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia's never told me much about her past."

His face fell slightly, scowling as he continued to stare out.

"Did you two work things out?" Renji asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied, averting his gaze.

"That's good then." Renji said as he averted his own gaze with a grin.

Both of them remained silent for a moment, a gentle breeze blowing against them. It gently caressed their kimonos, causing them to flap gently against it.

"Aren't you going to tell me, 'Stay out of my business'?" Renji said as he broke the silence.

Ichigo grunted before he replied.

"You care about her." Ichigo said. "Nothing else really matters."

Renji smirked at him.

"And I can tell just how much you do too." Renji replied quietly. "That's why I can trust you to make her happy."

Renji glanced at him as Ichigo stared at him surprise.

"Can you promise me that, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

Ichigo's expression disappeared as he faced forward again, changing into a smile. A soft breeze blew for a second time, moving the orange bangs from his face as he turned towards the sky. His eyes were bright as they reflected the clouds in the clear sky.

"On my soul."

xxx

_The rain that falls, no longer dampens the soul…_

xxx

Hitsugaya Toushirou stood next to the window of his office, not even turning around as Hinamori Momo entered his office. She stood there, her eyes softening as she looked at his hands, the insignia of the tenth lieutenant in his hands.

"Matsumoto… she has decided to transfer to the Third…" He started roughly. "She wants to help Kira with Ichimaru's old Division…"

He turned towards her with a stern expression.

"Though I think she just wants to bully him and not do her work."

Hinamori smiled lightly at his statement.

"What's going to happen to the Tenth then?" She asked curiously.

"I'll be leaving with Kurosaki for the living world tomorrow." He said as he closed his eyes, slowly walking towards her. "During the time I'm gone…"

Hinamori's eyes widened as he felt him hand the insignia over to her as he passed her.

"Watch the Tenth Division for me, Hinamori-fukutaichou."

xxx

___The wind that howls, no longer corrode the will…_

xxx

Hisagi Shuuhei and Komamura Saijin were seen standing on a lone hill, in front of them resided an unmarked grave.

"The time has finally come, hasn't it Hisagi." Komamura said deeply.

"Ah." Hisagi replied affirmatively. "I've been chasing this goal…"

His hand slowly reached up toward the tattoo on his cheek.

"Ever since that time…"

_____The thunder that roars, no longer shatters the spirit…_

Kira Izuru shuffled as he slipped the captains hayori around himself, feeling anxious as he straightened out all the ruffled areas.

"We should start going, Kira." A voice said brightly. "You don't want to be late."

He turned, glancing at Matsumoto as she leaned up against his door. The new insignia on her arm drew his eyes as he smirked at her.

"Ichimaru-taichou always believed in being fashionably late."

_______The heart is free from the walls that once protected it…_

Foot steps resounded as someone ran down the hallway, his breathing heavy as his kimono shuffled from his strides.

_________The storm has come to an end._

All captains and lieutenants stood in line in the meeting hall, the new captains already standing proudly in their new places. Urahara Kisuke was standing among them, though he was leaning against the wall as if he didn't want to be associated with them. His hat was pulled down, covering his eyes as he stayed motionless.

The door to the meeting hall slowly creaked opened, all faces turned to the newcomer.

"Well… well…." Urahara said as he pulled his hat up.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ichigo said as he walked in, his new captain's hayori ruffled from his running.

Urahara smiled.

"…How nostalgic."

* * *

x

x

x

End of Chapter.

I'm no good when it comes to IshiHime. That was a pitiful attempt at the dynamics. I'd also like to restate that I don't hate Orihime or Renji, and you'll see what I have planned for them in the future.

I'll use those minor page breaks from now on, since so many people have asked for them. I'm sorry for being as stubborn as I am, but I can't help it. Next arc will resume in Karakura, relationships new and old and bloom - and the story will resume.

Next time, **_"The Restless Home Front"_**

... I'll try not to be lazy again.


	43. The Restless Home Front

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own BLEACH.

_**A/N: **_There has been many problems going on that led to such a long update. First off, I'd like to apologize for keeping everyone waiting.

I have classes during the summer as extra curricular stuff, so I can only write on the weekends. Though that wasn't the main problem, the problem was what happened after I finished the original copy. Sixteen pages written, placed on a flash drive - only to have the flash drive corrupt on me. Rewrote the chapter again, only to have my hard drive fail before I could upload it. Third time's the charm, and I finally have it rewritten. No data was saved from the previous two, so I had rewritten this chapter three times.

I rushed it slightly, as I was being guilt tripped by many people. (It works!)

This chapter is filled with mostly humor as the arc unfolds, though there's a slight serious and dark side of it.

Once again, I apologize to everyone. Please enjoy the chapter, and watch for my usual errors.

-made some minor edits to text and grammar, implication remains the same-

x

x

x

* * *

_**The Restless Home Front**_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? Let's go!" Rukia's voice echoed dangerously through the halls of the 13th Division.

Ichigo grumbled angrily as he placed the last items into his backpack, closing it with a slight snapping sound. His hand quickly reached for Zangetsu at his side, pulling it up by its wrap. He stared at the sword momentarily, scanning it for a moment. His eyes lit up as Urahara's words from yesterday resonated in his head.

"_Kurosaki-taichou-san! Please drop Zangetsu off at the 12__th__ Division later today for a few hours! We'll apply the ability to open up the Senkaimon from any place in the world!"_

Ichigo smirked as he placed the sword into place on his back, then pulling the back pack over one arm swiftly. He never thought it would feel so different when he became a full fledge Shinigami – and a captain no less.

"_Since you will be unable to lead your division as of right now, the responsibilities will temporarily given to Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou."_

Ichigo turned as he heard a small popping sound. A small container fell from an open pocket in his back pack. He stared at it for a few moments before finally walking over to pick it up. His eyes narrowed at the contents which it held. His fingers tightened onto it slightly before he placed it back into his bag.

"_These pills suppress Hollow reiatsu and will help you prevent it from surfacing." Urahara explained. "However, it does not guarantee that the Hollow won't surface – and you will also not be able use your Vizard powers if you take them. During your time in the real world, I suggest you find the Vizards – else you'll continue to be a threat to those close to you."_

"Oi! We're late!" Rukia yelled as she slid open the door.

"I'm ready to go, jeez!" Ichigo replied in annoyance.

"You know, you could be a little more punctual, being a captain and all." Rukia said as they walked out. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head up superiorly. "You should follow Nii-sama's example."

Ichigo nearly tripped in place but caught his footing. He turned to her, shooting her an incredulous expression.

"Wait, what!?" Ichigo asked. "You're asking me to be like _him_?"

"If you lack the air of a captain, then you're nothing more then a fool with a white hayori." Rukia replied simply as she smirked at him. Ichigo only scoffed at her statement.

"Better a fool then looking like I have a stick up my-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." A voice said dangerously. Both Ichigo and Rukia both turned as someone walked towards them, the latter straightening up rigidly as she saw who it was.

"Nii-sama!"

Kuchiki Byakuya was walking towards them, a slightly annoyed expression etched on his face. Ichigo seemed rather unfazed by his presence and merely scowled questioningly at his sudden appearance.

"Oi, what's up Byakuya – OOF!"

Rukia quickly elbowed him in the stomach as she bowed respectfully, making Ichigo seem like he was bowing as well. Ichigo only clutched his stomach in pain, mumbling inaudible curses at her.

"Good morning, Nii-sama!" Rukia said.

"Good morning Rukia." Byakuya replied. He turned to Ichigo with a cold stare. "Kurosaki-taichou."

Ichigo scowled at Rukia, only to get a glare in return. Straightening back up, he turned to Byakuya.

"What brings you here so early, Byakuya." He asked casually. Rukia glared at him again, though it was unnoticed by Ichigo.

"I wanted to say good bye to Rukia before she went on her mission." Byakuya said stoically, trying to hide his annoyance. Rukia's eyes lit up in surprise at his statement. "But then again, even the simplest acts of formalities escape the foolish."

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I implied nothing." Byakuya replied simply.

"You implied that I was foolish!" Ichigo replied heatedly.

"No, I merely stated it. Implication is a different matter altogether." Byakuya replied coolly as Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Why I ought to-"

"Take care of yourself, Rukia." Byakuya interrupted as he turned away. "Some people just attract trouble after all."

Ichigo huffed angrily as Rukia stared at Byakuya's retreating form. She turned angrily to Ichigo who only glared back with equal fervor.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You should try being a little more respectful." Rukia said heatedly before she started to walk away from him. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he turned towards her, walking quickly to her side.

"He's the one who started it." Ichigo replied rather immaturely. "Always acting so high and mighty."

"I want him to be more accepting of you." Rukia said with her brows furrowed. "He's eventually going to find out about us. It won't go well if he continues to despise you."

"I don't care what he thinks of me." Ichigo replied with a scoff. "But…"

His hand slowly wrapped around hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"If it makes you happy, then I guess I'll try to be a little bit more respectful."

She returned his affections with a reassuring squeeze of her own.

"You better keep your word, idiot."

A large column of light exploded into the air a few moments later, signaling the opening of the Senkaimon. The clouds in the sky parted as the power radiated off from the breach of the dimension. All Shinigami turned their heads towards the sight briefly, their eyes reflecting the white pillar of light.

Among them was Hinamori Momo, standing with several recruits in the 10th Divison's training area. A look of determination was on her face as she clenched onto the insignia on her arm.

"I'll do my best, and I'll prove myself to be capable again." She said softly. "It's a promise, Shirou-chan."

Urahara Kisuke was looking up as well, his blue eyes staring out in wonder as he lent up against a wall. His lips curled into smile, pulling his hat back down to cover his eyes.

"Emotions are stronger then the blade." Urahara said airily to himself. "That's why I have so much faith in you, Kurosaki-san."

The General, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai himself, watched from a balcony atop the 1st Division quarters. He was staring out sternly, his expression of seriousness even deeper then usual.

"So it begins… once again."

The Advance Team slowly walked through the opening of the Senkaimon. The light slowly faded as the figures of their bodies disappeared. It swirled into a small vortex before finally dissipating, confirming their departure.

xxx

In the very core of Las Noches, Ulquiorra sat in the once empty throne of Aizen Sousuke. Around him were several shadowy figures, each of them garbed in the traditional Arrancar uniform. Beside him was the sword of destruction, half of its blade embedded into a pedestal. He seemed have been brooding deep in thought, his eyes remaining closed even as a figure approached the throne.

"You called for me, my lord?" The figure said as it slowly bowed forward. Blond hair swayed as he raised his head, showing off a piercing blue eye. The other side of his face was covered in what was left of his Hollow mask. A numeric tattoo could be seen under his left sleeve, though it was covered enough to hide its true identity.

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open menacingly at the newcomer.

"I need you to take out a small resistance war band at section Q-1." He said calmly.

There was weary sigh coming from the figure before he responded.

"I don't understand why they continue to defy us." He said with a tone of indecency. "Do they not understand what you are trying to achieve? Do they not understand our very survival could depend on you?"

"It matters not… they are after all – trash." Ulquiorra replied coldly. "However, our time does come near. Soul Society is still weakened and it would be foolish to miss such an opportunity. We must get the other sword."

"With the Hollow King's other powers, we should take this chance. You hold the key to their destruction. We should attack as soon as possible." The figure responded intelligently.

"The chance of success is low, Schnizer. Even with the integration from the remnants of the Orden de Carmensi, the currently reformed Espada is only a fraction of what it used to be." Ulquiorra continued shrewdly. "However, there is also one more problem we must take care of before hand."

Schnizer's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're talking about that boy." He said darkly. "The one who defied Aizen-sama last time."

"I had left him alive for too long." Ulquiorra said. "His potential continues to become more apparent, and now he has become a much bigger threat."

"He is protected by his friends." Schnizer responded. "How do you plan on approaching him?"

Ulquiorra slowly rose from his seat.

"I know you are a lover of strategy games, Schnizer." Ulquiorra said curtly. Schnizer only nodded in slight confusion. "So answer me this… In chess, what is the strongest support piece to the King?"

Schnizer's eyes narrowed before he understood what Ulquiorra had meant.

"The Queen."

xxx

Standing outside of the Urahara Shoten, the Advance Team was already in their gigais. Consisting of the previous members from the last war, everyone was already familiar with the real world – even if their complaining was saying otherwise. Dressed in their new modern clothing, they couldn't help making comments.

"Ah! It feels good to be in the living world again!" Matsumoto said as stretched her arms. "I love the feel of human clothes!"

"Not me! What hell is up with these pants!? Humans love tight pants, don't they?" Renji said as tugged at a leg. Rukia was drawing something on his back, getting a dark look from Ichigo.

"Done!" She said smugly as she placed the marker cap back on. "Chappy 2.0!"

Ichigo's face paled at the picture.

"Oi… don't you think Renji looks_ awkward_ enough without your horrible –"

Rukia punched him in the stomach, making him reel forward in pain.

"I actually feel very beautiful in these clothes." Yumichika said as he tugged at his own. "What do you think Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku ignored him, examining his shirt with great interest.

"The stitching on this shirt is so intricate! How the hell do humans make boxes of these everyday!?" Ikkaku asked in disbelief. "This is freaking insane."

"You're really stupid, aren't you skinhead?" Matsumoto asked airily.

"What did you just call me-"

"Enough!" Hitsugaya yelled. "We aren't here to play."

He eyed Matsumoto, only to have her shrug at his implication. He turned back to the rest of the group with a stern look.

"Remember our mission. With Soul Society's current lack of resources, we are here as a first line of defense if the real world comes under any attack. We are to stay here until Soul Society has finished rebuilding."

His eyes narrowed. A look of utmost seriousness was etched onto our face.

"The estimated time for our stay is one month."

Ichigo's expression was firm as he spoke under his breath.

"I have one month to find them." He said softly.

Rukia seemed to have caught onto his words, glancing at him in concern.

"Do you have something to add, Kurosaki-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked, noticing Ichigo's lack of input.

Ichigo shook his head, finding nothing more to say.

"We'll be leaving then." Yumichika said as he started to walk away with Ikkaku.

"You guys are staying with Keigo again?" Ichigo asked. "Are you sure they'll let you stay?"

"Oh yes, his sister absolutely loves –" Yumichika couldn't even finish the sentence as Ikkaku head butted him. Yumichika's head smolder from the blow as Ikkaku hid his eyes walking away without another word. The former continued to lay still on the ground, unconscious.

"We'll be staying with Orihime again." Matsumoto said brightly. "Oh, that girl has the best taste in cooking!"

Ichigo and Rukia cringed lightly.

"Come on taichou!" Matsumoto said airily. Hitsugaya walked a little bit in front of her. He continued to sport a frown, even as Matsumoto walked up next to him brightly. The soon disappeared as they turned a corner down the street.

"You'll be freeloading off at the Urahara Shoten again?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Renji. "I think you can stay with us this time if you –"

"Nah, I'll be fine over there." Renji said with a smirk. "I'd hate to intrude on anything."

Rukia and Ichigo both sent him a look of confusion.

"Well, see you." Renji said with a wave, walking back inside.

Rukia turned to Ichigo as he continued to stare at Renji's retreating form.

"Ready to go back?" She asked.

"No." Ichigo replied darkly with a sense of dread. Rukia looked up curiously. "My father's going to be there."

xxx

There was a dark scowl on Ichigo's face as he stood there. He was looking away, trying hard to ignoring the shaking at his legs. As soon as he had entered his house, his father had dove towards him at inhuman speeds. Even now, Isshin lay on the floor, clutching his son's legs with tears.

"Oh my son! I'm so happy you decided to visit!" Isshin cried blissfully.

"Please… have some dignity…" Ichigo pleaded as he tried to kick him off to no avail. He turned to Rukia, who was now sitting with the twins at the kitchen table. "Mind helping me out here?"

Ichigo glared at her angrily as she merely glanced at him. He saw the smile on her face, which meant she was ignoring him on purpose.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ichigo struggled to move as his father started to pull on him. "HEY! STOP THAT!"

"Come, my son! Show me what you have learned!" Isshin yelled loudly.

Ichigo fell over with a thud as both men started to grapple with one another. They rolled on the floor in the living room, yelling and grunting as they continued to punch and kick each other.

Rukia and twins continued to chat in the kitchen, not minding the ruckus in the back ground. Yuzu seemed rather disturbed by the antics of her father and her brother, taking quick glances at them from where she sat.

"Don't mind them Yuzu." Karin said in a bored tone. "Let them get it out."

"I just dusted in there though." Yuzu pouted.

There were more yells of anger coming from Ichigo as they continued to roll around. Karin sighed lightly as she turned away from them.

"Pops makes it look like Ichi-nii hasn't left at all." Karin said. She turned to Rukia. "I hope Ichi-nii hasn't done anything stupid while we weren't around."

"Well, it wouldn't be Ichigo if he hasn't." Rukia said sternly, getting a small smile from Karin. "But it's actually quite comforting to see such antics again."

"There's trouble again, isn't there?" Karin asked quietly. "That's why you two are back."

Rukia nodded, knowing how sharp Karin was when it came to things.

"Well, as long as you need a place to stay – you know you have us to turn to." Yuzu said sweetly. "I just hope you don't miss Soul Society while you're here."

Rukia smiled lightly as she looked around at the familiar surroundings.

"Soul Society doesn't compare to here." She started. "Here… it just feels…"

Her eyes were tender as she turned back to them.

"Like home…"

xxx

Ichigo mumbled angrily under his breath as he trudged up the stairs. Rukia was following him in tow. She stared at him curiously, wondering what was bothering him. His face held a scowl, though it was darker then what she had thought it should have been.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked with a raised brow.

Ichigo only shook his head as he opened his door with a sigh. From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a small figure flying towards him.

"Neeeee-saaaannnn!" Kon yelled ecstatically. "Oh, how I missed jumping into your – eh – these aren't Nee-san's –"

Kon looked up, horrified to see he had instead – latched onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo glared at him menacingly, picking him up by the ear.

"Ow! My ear's going to rip off!!" Kon screamed painfully.

"You don't change, do you Kon?" Ichigo asked as he started to bounce him up and down. Kon continued to scream in pain, yelling out curses at Ichigo.

"Nee-san! Save me!" He pleaded.

"Don't rip him, Ichigo." Rukia said curtly as she walked past him. "I don't want to bring him to Ishida for another repair job."

"Che, we're going to see everyone tomorrow anyways." Ichigo said as he released his prisioner. Kon fell to the ground with a small squeak. "It's been a while since we've – Ah – my stupid father put the beds together again!"

Kon gasped dramatically as he got back onto his feet. He pointed out a paw accusingly at Ichigo.

"Don't you dare do anything to Nee-san!" Kon yelled heroically. "I know what you are thinking in that perverted –"

"The only one perverted here is you!!" Ichigo yelled as he picked the plushie up by the head. A nerve threatened to break on his forehead as he threw Kon out the window angrily.

There was a small squeak and a yell of pain as Kon landed on the side walk.

"Damn it, Ichigo!" Kon yelled from outside. "Don't worry Nee-san! I'll come back and save – Ahhhh! What the hell is this!! – I landed in dog shit!!"

Rukia ignored Kon's yells of disgust as she walked over to the closet.

"I'm going to put my stuff away in the closet." Rukia stated. Ichigo nodded, not even looking over as he started to separate the beds. Rukia pulled on the closet door, only to find the door stuck in place.

"Eh?" Rukia pulled on the door, testing it again. She furrowed her brows in aggravation. "Ichigo, I think the closet door is broken."

"Did you break the door again?" Ichigo said incredulously as he walked over with a scowl.

"It was broken already!" Rukia replied defensively as she continued to pull at it. "Besides, that was only one time!"

Ichigo reached over her to help pull at the door.

"Let me do it!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"I don't need your help!" Rukia replied defiantly. "I can do this myself!"

Both of them strained as they heaved at the door trying hard to not break the entire frame of the closet. Neither of them heard the slight creaking sound at the door.

"Ichi… Ichigo…" Rukia grunted as she continued to pull.

"Ughh… ughhh…" Ichigo grumbled as pushed more strength into it.

"Harder…" Rukia commanded as the door started to shift back into place.

"I'm almost at my limit!" Ichigo yelled as he grunted.

Just as the closet door slid back into place, the door to the room swung open. Isshin fell face first into room, the cup he had been using to eavesdrop rolling towards Ichigo. Isshin stared at them red faced as realization dawned on him.

"So… you two weren't having –"

"GET OUT!!" Ichigo yelled as he picked up his father. Literally throwing him across the hall, he slammed the door shut behind him. Grumbling angrily, he laid onto his bed.

"I can't wait to go back to Soul Society." Ichigo said tiredly.

Rukia looked up momentarily from unpacking, turning to stare out the window.

"We only have about one month here." Rukia said. "We should try to enjoy ourselves."

Ichigo remained silent as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"You can't feel them here either, can you?" He asked quietly.

"Don't worry Ichigo, we'll find them." Rukia assured him. "I know we will."

"Ah…" Ichigo replied simply as he closed his eyes.

Ichigo didn't say another word, listening to the soft sounds of Rukia's movement. As much as he didn't want to say it, the anxiety was still there. The worries continued to bother him, even as he started to fall into a deep and tired slumber.

xxx

"_So… do you want to see what it's like from my perspective… King?"_

xxx

_Ichigo's eyes snapped open in confusion. He looked around himself, wondering where he was. As he turned to the reversed moon in the sky, realization struck him as he found himself in Hueco Mundo. White sand continued to swirl in a blinding storm around him. He was unable to see anything until it had quieted down. _

_Five figures covered in a cloak of shadows were seen before him. As he stepped forward, he instinctively felt Tensa Zangetsu at his side. Though he was unable to see its form, he was confident of what it was. Gripping onto his sword, he prepared himself for attack._

_It first came from the side. One of the larger figures had charged him with a glowing fist. Before the figure could even throw the punch forward, Ichigo had already flash stepped past him slicing a large gaping cut over its shoulder._

_The large figure fell over silently, parting the sand underneath it._

_The second attack came soon afterwards. Ichigo's eyes caught sight of two figures sending projectiles towards him. Raising his sword silently, he knocked each projectile away. He then raced towards them, kicking up sand behind him with his speed. He saw one place up a shield as he jumped forward. Spinning around through the air, Ichigo easily broke through it – landing behind them effortlessly._

_Both figures slowly turned towards him, their bodies falling over as blood gushed out from their wounds. _

_Ichigo felt the sand underneath him part, quickly jumping away as a large snake like object rose. It loomed back down towards him, creating gigantic waves in the sand as Ichigo dodged each strike. As he jumped into the air, he felt his reiatsu pulse into his sword, swiping down to create his signature moon fang._

_The moon fang pierced the object, breaking it apart before it struck its wielder. The figure flew into the air after the explosion of reiatsu, silently falling back to the ground with a burst of sand. _

_Ichigo turned to the last figure. It was the smallest of them there and it had continued to stare at him. Without another thought, Ichigo charged towards it. The figure made no motion to defend itself, merely standing there as if it had given up._

_Tensa Zangetsu pierced the figure through the abdomen with a sickening spray of blood, raising it up off its feet in a shocking display. The figure was still moving slightly, coughing as it slowly raised a hand to his face._

"_Ichigo…" It said in a voice that sparked familiarity. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened as scene started to slowly reveal itself in new light. Each of the shadowy figures he had killed slowly started to reveal itself, showing off its true identity. Ichigo stared at each one in the turn he had killed them._

"_Chad…"_

_What the hell was going on?_

"_Ishida… Inoue…"_

_Was this an illusion?_

"_Renji…"_

_Did he really just kill every one of his friends?_

"_Rukia…"_

"_I'm so sorry… Ichigo…" Rukia said weakly as her hand fell limply to the side._

_Ichigo stared into her glazed eyes, horrified by the reflection he saw within them. Staring back at him were the sinister yellow eyes of a Hollow – his Hollow – The same one he had been trying to repress. _

_He had become the Hollow – and in turn, his friends had paid the price._

xxx

Ichigo awoke with a start. He sat up quickly, bringing his hand up to his forehead as he tried to quell his thoughts. His breathing was long and heavy as drops of sweat started to make their way down the side of his face.

His head snapped up as he heard someone knock on his room door. Rukia opened it, walking in with a scowl on her face.

"It's almost for dinner, you lazy idiot." Rukia said sternly as she crossed her arms. "You've already been asleep half the day."

Ichigo only stared back at her, his breathing slowly starting to steady.

Rukia looked warily back at him, having heard no retort from him. She noticed how pale his face looked, and the drops of sweat that was making down his face. Concern started to stir within her as she continued to observe him.

"You don't look so well – I'm going to get you some water." Rukia said quickly as she turned for the door. Ichigo quickly got off his bed, slamming the door back shut as she opened it. Rukia turned back to him in confusion as he placed both arms against the door, trapping her between them.

"Ichigo-"

"I want you to promise me something, Rukia." Ichigo said sternly as he glared at her.

"What's going on-" Rukia asked.

"Just promise me!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Rukia could tell he was trying to intimidate her, but she could feel the desperation in his voice.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Rukia replied firmly. She stared up at him defiantly.

Ichigo breathed deeply as he averted his gaze.

"He's getting stronger… I can feel it…" Ichigo started off quietly. "The pills Urahara-san gave me won't last forever … and I'll continue to be a danger to those around me…"

Rukia stared at him in surprise.

"Ichigo-"

"When my Hollow takes over..." He slowly turned back to her, his eyes almost pleading her. His face was firm as he spoke it, almost inaudibly.

"I want you to promise me you'll kill me…"

Rukia felt her entire body tense up. Her eyes were wide with shock - as if she was unable to comprehend what he had just said to her. Her lips moved slightly, but no audible words came out.

"_You must be all torn up inside now… Kuchiki…"_

Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. Anger started to well up within her as the memory flashed in her mind. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time, no matter what Ichigo said. Her hand shuddered as she clenched it tightly.

With one fluid movement, she brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the cheek. Ichigo recoiled from the hit, slowly turning back around with a look of surprise.

"Rukia-" Ichigo said as he placed a hand over his cheek.

"Don't ever say things like that!" Rukia spat spicily.

Ichigo stared wide eyed at her. Her eyes were burning with a strong passion as he looked into them, shocked to see such emotion.

"You're stronger then this Ichigo. You aren't weak!" Rukia yelled sternly. "Sacrificing yourself isn't noble – it's stupid! The Ichigo I know wouldn't say something like that. The man I know wouldn't have told me to – to – do something that's impossible!"

Rukia's voice cracked slightly at her last statement as she looked down.

"If you do somehow fail – if you do loose control – if your Hollow manages to take over -"

She raised her head, her eyebrows furrowed in determination. Her eyes lit up with emotion that was even brighter then before.

"Then I'll be there to save you!"

Ichigo stared at her with surprise. His eyes were still wide with surprise and his mouth hung open slightly at the loss of words. For the past week, he had been constantly worried about how things were going to turn out. He never knew that just a few words from her would completely make those worries disappear.

His expression slowly started to change. His eyes softened as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah…" Ichigo responded quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Fool. You're always being made to apologize." Rukia said with a slight huff.

"You're being too noisy now." Ichigo said with a smirk. "I said I was sorry."

Rukia's mouth curled into a smirk of her own. She grabbed the scruff of his shirt, bringing him down so their foreheads nearly touched.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you."

Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze. Amber and violet irises blazed with passion, glowing with the resolve that seemed all but lost a few moments ago. Both of them knew that everything was going to be fine. It was a type of communication that only they understood, and it was a testament of their bond.

"Rukia." Ichigo said suddenly. "Thank you."

_I think I understand the reason why I fell for you…_

Rukia's eyes lit up in confusion as Ichigo gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Ichigo stared at her firmly, neither of them moving their gaze away from each other.

_Because every time the rain starts…_

Neither of them showed any hesitation as the space between them gradually disappeared. Their eyes slowly closed with only the faintest trace of amber and violet showing. They were able to feel each other's breath caress one another, their heads gently tilting as the distance closed between them.

_You are always there to stop it…_

There was a loud knock on the door. It shocked both of them, causing Ichigo to pull away in surprise.

"Rukia-chan! Please come down to help with setting the table!" Yuzu's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Wake up my lazy excuse of a son up too!" Isshin added from downstairs.

Ichigo turned away from her, quickly distancing himself to hide his red face. Rukia's eyes were still wide in shock, her face also a deep shade of red. Silence filled the void that was left between them. The reality of the situation seemed to have sunk in only after the event nearly took place.

"You should go down before – eh – my old man comes up to break down the door." Ichigo said quickly and awkwardly.

"A- Ah…" Rukia replied quickly, fumbling with the doorknob.

Ichigo didn't turn around, even as the door closed behind him. Without warning, his hands gripped tightly onto his orange hair as he yelled out in frustration. His face contorted into a deep scowl, still flushing brightly from before.

"What the hell was I thinking!?" Ichigo yelled hysterically. "I almost… kis – kiss – kissed –"

He couldn't even finish the god damn sentence.

* * *

x

x

x

End of chapter.

Next chapter will have reunions with his old friends. How will Ichigo react at the return of their powers?

The next few chapters have been titled (subject to change). Speculate all you want. **_"Six Ways To One Path", "The Monkey and the Dragon", "Holy Fight", "Altair and Vega"._**


	44. Six Ways to One Path

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

**Author's Note: **After suffering the most severe case of writer's block (which lasted a month) I have to apologize for how long this chapter took to write. Expect chapters out within a two week span from now on – or you can start bugging me with PM's or what not and tell me to get off my lazy ass.

The future of this fiction is in no jeopardy. The basic storyline had been planned out (I just have to fill in the empty spots) and will last about four more arcs. My profile will be updated soon with the Espada profiles that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Past chapters have been revamped to fit the new formatting style with breaks (yes, ALL previous chapters).

I'd like to thank all current, new, and veteran readers. My hit count is now over 150k, thus expect a one-shot to be written (for those who like my one-shots) for my gratitude.

I appreciate all the support, and as an avid reader myself – I apologize again for how long this took.

And was this chapter worth the wait? Probably not. (laughs)

**Edit: **Alerts don't seem to be working...

x

x

x

* * *

**_Six Ways to One Path_**

* * *

It was a fresh spring morning in Karakura. The sun was peeking over the buildings on the horizon, radiating with a bright orange glow. The soft radiance peered through a window into a small familiar room in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo was sleeping quietly on his bed, his chest heaving up and down from his breathing. Rukia was also asleep, turned towards him from the other side of the room. It was quiet and peaceful – but all of that was broken in one loud and dramatic moment.

"GOOOOD MORNING! ICHIGO!!" Isshin yelled.

He burst through the door with both arms extended like wings. Swooping in like a bird of prey, he dived towards Ichigo with much enthusiasm.

"ARE YOU PREPARED!?" Isshin roared. "COME! ICHIGO -"

Almost if on reflex, Ichigo's foot rose from his bed. With near expert precision, he intercepted his father – redirecting his path and sending him flying out the window.

There was a deafening crash.

"I HAVE TRAINED YOU WELL -" Isshin yelled before Ichigo got up and absent mindedly closed the window.

"Mhmm…" Rukia mumbled slightly in her sleep next to him. The small noise quickly caught Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo found himself staring at her, entranced by her quiet sleeping figure. She had a rare look of tranquility on her face. He continued to take in her soft features, noticing how the warm morning rays gently caressed her skin. Breathing gently against her pillow, her lips were parted slightly. He couldn't help feeling his face flush red as his gaze moved over them; the memories of yesterday were still fresh in his mind.

His eyes widened in realization.

"I am definitely… not that kind of a man!" Ichigo assured himself. He quickly shook his head as if trying to shake away his thoughts. Pulling away from her, he quickly walked out.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said as he walked downstairs.

"Morning, Ichi-nii." Karin said without looking up from her sports magazine. Ichigo only sighed as he sat down at the table. "Pops woke you up I'm guessing?"

"That guy is too fit for his age." Ichigo grumbled as Yuzu walked over with his breakfast.

"Is Rukia-chan still sleeping?" She asked curiously as she placed down his plate.

"Not anymore…" A voice said groggily before Ichigo could respond.

Rukia walked into the kitchen with a sleepy expression. The twins both welcomed her as she acknowledged them back. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she gave a soft yawn.

"You still look tired." Ichigo said as his brows furrowed. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I'll be fine." Rukia said as she stretched lightly. "We were planning to go to school today to see everyone, so I'd need to get ready anyways."

"Don't you want your breakfast first?" Yuzu asked politely.

"I just need to get ready." Rukia replied as she turned away to leave. She glanced at Ichigo who was prodding his food. A small grin made its way onto her face. "I ironed your uniform yesterday. You better treat me to something later."

Ichigo nodded in reply as he thought it over. Distracted by those thoughts, he never noticed a battered Isshin sneaking up behind him. He continued to eat, even as Isshin overshadowed him.

"She has the making of a perfect wife you know." Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo froze momentarily before he started to choke. Hitting himself on the chest, he started to cough violently.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked in concern as she placed a glass of water down in front of him. Isshin seemed unconcerned, merely continuing on with his story.

"Just imagine my boy… Just a few more years and we'll hear the pitter patter of small Kurosaki feet around the house." Isshin said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Ichigo desperately picked up the nearby glass of water. He quickly drank it down.

"You and Rukia-chan will have three – no – six children!" Isshin proclaimed proudly.

The water quickly sprayed out of Ichigo's mouth before he started to cough again. Karin pulled her down her magazine, staring at them with a bored expression.

"Don't say such things pops." Karin said in a tired voice. She pulled the magazine back up. "They'll probably have more than that."

Ichigo looked liked he was about to explode.

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!!" Ichigo yelled angrily as his face flushed red.

"Oh, is my boy afraid of being impotent -"

"STOP SAYING I'M IMPOTENT!" Ichigo yelled as he lunged at his father.

Rukia walked back down the stairs, unfazed by the fighting that had erupted in the kitchen. Now fully dressed in her school uniform, she sat down at the table and thanked Yuzu as she brought her plate over. Ichigo and Isshin rolled around on the floor around them, yelling indistinct phrases and curses as they kicked and punched each other.

"Both of them sure seem energetic today." Rukia said blankly as they rolled around in the background.

xxx

They were soon on their way to school. Ichigo grumbled as Rukia played around with her cell phone. If one had seen them from afar, they would have looked like normal high school students.

"Are the other's going to be coming by the school?" Ichigo asked.

"They have scouting to take care off, so most likely not." Rukia said without looking away from her cell phone. "Renji will be by later to report. Other then that, we'll be the only ones sitting at school for today."

"Oh well, it's a half day anyways." Ichigo replied. His eye twitched as he noticed most of her attention was still on her phone.

"Oi…" Ichigo said as he peered over Rukia's shoulder. "You've been playing with that thing almost all morning. Did you break it?"

"No." Rukia replied rather heatedly. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as her fingers continued to press the buttons. "I don't understand all the new functions of the upgraded Spirit Phone."

"Let me see if I can work it." Ichigo said as reached over. Rukia quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"I'll figure this thing out myself." Rukia said determinedly.

"No you won't." Ichigo said stubbornly. He reached for it again. "Give it here."

"No!" Rukia replied as she continued to avoid his grabs.

"I said give it here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Let me do it myself!!" Rukia replied.

As Rukia held it away from him, it started to beep frantically. Rukia quickly turned to it with Ichigo peering over her. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the flashing red dot at the center of the screen. Ichigo scowled at it, knowing what the signal meant.

"Hollow." Ichigo said sternly. Rukia only nodded affirmatively.

"It's close by." Rukia said. "We should go-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence while Ichigo froze in place. Both of their eyes widened at an influx of reiatsu. They both turned towards the source, staring at the direction with slight disbelief reflected in their eyes.

The reiatsu stirred a familiar and dormant feeling in the depths of their souls.

"Do you… feel it too?!" Ichigo asked with confusion.

"This is his reiatsu!" Rukia said incredulously.

An image of red and black armor flashed in Ichigo's mind.

"Chad…!" He said before both of them took off towards the direction. Ichigo could feel a sense of anticipation well up within him as they continued to run closer.

They both stopped as a large explosion rocked the area. A large Hollow broke through the cover of the dust and jumped into the air. Before it could do anything more, a burst of blue energy shot through it like a bullet. It stayed still for a moment as its eyes widened in disbelief. It hissed loudly in pain as its body disintegrated.

Ichigo watched the Hollow disappear before turning to the dust cloud. It slowly cleared, revealing the figure within. His eyes reflected the red and black armor that covered the figure's body. It flashed blue before it dissipated, revealing the user.

Chad stood there as he stared out at them in slight surprise. Ichigo was only able to stare back with a dumb founded expression.

"Chad…! Your powers…!" Ichigo said with disbelief. "You got them back!"

"I'm not the only one." Chad added. "Inoue has them back too."

"Inoue too?" Rukia asked. Her expression lit up happily as he nodded at her.

"But… how?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to school." He said as he started to make his way past them. Ichigo stared at his back as a smirk appeared on his face.

"It's good to have you back, Chad." Ichigo said. Chad glanced at him.

"I'm happy I can fight at your side once again, Ichigo." Chad said with a hint of pride. He scanned the two of them with acknowledgement.

"Welcome home."

xxx

As they expected, they had a heartfelt reunion with their friends. As their classmates piled in one by one before the start of class, they were gracefully welcomed back. During that time, Rukia had quickly separated from Ichigo to talk to Inoue. Ichigo remained with the guys, listening to Mizuiro talk about recent events in Karakura. He never noticed the figure that was glaring at him from the door.

"ICHIIIIGOOOO!" Keigo's voice rang throughout the school.

There was a loud thwack sound.

"Ichigo-"

"If you jump me again, I swear I'll punch twice as hard!!"

"IS THIS HOW YOU GREET AN OLD FRIEND!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!?"

"For once, I think Kurosaki's response was satisfactory."

"WHAT!? NO ONE ASKED YOU ISHIDA!"

"I agree with Ishida."

"NOT YOU TOO CHAD!"

Rukia turned away from her conversation with Inoue. She watched with a smile as Ichigo interacted with his friends. Though he was talking loudly, she couldn't hear what they were chatting about that moment. He looked unhappy as he stood there, but Rukia knew it was just a façade. It seemed he had missed them a lot.

Rukia's eyes softened as she continued to watch them. It was as if he never left… It was all… normality…

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked curiously.

Getting no response, Inoue glanced over to where she was looking. Her grey eyes flickered lightly as she came across Ichigo. She and Rukia had been chatting energetically before about things, but Rukia had turned away from her when Ichigo had yelled out. Inoue watched him talk to Mizuiro, sporting the normal scowl that was always etched on his face.

However, she turned away quickly as Ichigo headed towards them.

"Oi, Rukia." Ichigo said as soon as he was out of earshot of the other guys. "It seems like they want to get together after school… like some sort of welcome back thing." Ichigo finished with a slight looked of apprehension.

"You don't want to go Ichigo?" Rukia asked, noticing his expression.

"No, it's just that…" He looked away, scratching the back of his head with a scowl. "Nevermind."

Inoue watched quietly as they continued to talk to one another, feeling as if she was getting further and further away from them by the moment. Their eyes seemed to radiate with an ethereal glow as they spoke. They glowed with such a strong intensity – yet it was also gentle at the same time.

The way she looked at him – it was an expression of utmost affection.

The way he looked at her – it was the expression of kindness he always hid.

And it painfully reminded her of what she had wanted so badly in the past.

"Inoue." Ichigo's voice knocked her out of her daze. "You're welcome to come too."

Inoue smiled brightly, nodding her head in response.

"I'd love to." She said.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at one another before he turned to head back to his group. Inoue couldn't help noticing how their eyes lingered as long as possible on each other, and even now, Rukia was still watching him walk away.

"Kuchiki-san…" Inoue started.

Rukia turned back quickly in surprise.

"Ah, sorry Inoue." Rukia apologized.

Inoue's eyes were hidden from view as Rukia stared at her curiously.

"Inoue?" Rukia asked from the lack of a response.

"Are you and Kurosaki-kun… together?" Inoue asked quietly.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by the blunt question. Though embarrassed, Rukia only smiled sheepishly before she replied.

"You're actually the first one to know…" Rukia said quietly. "Don't let anyone else know… it's sort of a secret."

Inoue's body stiffened in response.

"Is that so…" Inoue said quietly as she bowed her head. Rukia's eyes lit up curiously at the pause of silence. Inoue soon looked back up with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Ah… thank you…" Rukia replied with wide eyes.

"We – we should go celebrate!" Inoue said, her voice cracking slightly. "The two of us… like a private victory!"

She turned away, fumbling through her bag slightly.

"Looks like that's one for the girl's team!"

Her eyes were frantic but she still held onto a smile. Rukia stared at her in concern. She was acting very differently.

"Inoue, are you okay?" Rukia asked. Inoue's head snapped up.

"Uh yeah!" She replied energetically. She looked through her bag again. "Ah, I just forgot something in my locker."

"Ah-"

Before Rukia could say another word, Inoue had bolted out of the room. Ichigo soon walked up next to her with a curious scowl. They both looked at one another before both of them glanced curiously in the direction she had left.

"Is something going on with her?" Ichigo asked inquisitively.

"I don't know…" Rukia replied truthfully with worry.

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed as she got up out of her seat, determined to chase after her. As if on cue, the teacher entered the room right as she left.

"Alright! Everyone sit down! Time to start the lesson." She yelled. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted two familiar people.

"Ah! We have visitors!" Ochi-sensei said in English. "Welcome back, Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki."

Ichigo and Rukia both stiffened in their seat.

Down the hall, Inoue was rummaging through her locker. Her entire body was trembling slightly as she did so, her hands doing quick but clumsy movements. Her face held a deep sense of anxiety as her movements slowed and came to a complete stop. She stared at the book she had taken out, her grey eyes showing little of the energy they had before.

"What am I doing?" She asked quietly. "I should be happy for them like I before. Why am I acting like this now?"

A small tear drop hit the cover of her book.

"Orihime?"

Her eyes widened, quickly turning around to face the source of the voice. Tatsuki stood there with an expression of concern. Her eye brows were knit lightly as she stared at Inoue.

"Are you alright?" She added quietly.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" Inoue replied with a smile. She quickly walked passed her without another word.

"It's Ichigo, isn't it?" Tatsuki asked sternly as she slowly twisted her head towards her. Inoue stopped mid step, her eyes widening with surprise. She didn't turn back to look at her, but she could feel Tatsuki's eyes staring at her.

"I know what you're hiding." Tatsuki said softly. "You're guilty for what you're feeling."

Inoue's grey eyes continued to widen.

"Jelousy, hate, envy… you don't want to feel them, especially not at someone that you consider close to you." She continued. "Not someone like Kuchiki."

"You told me that you were okay with it, but you're clearly still hurting." Tatsuki said as she slowly turned her body towards her. "But you can't to stand by and watch, letting it eat you up inside. If you truly want something, then you have to fight for it."

Inoue's head lowered slightly.

"There's no virtue in fighting a battle that never existed." She replied almost inaudibly. Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly as she stepped forward, reaching an arm out.

"Orihime-"

Inoue's mouth shuddered before she spoke.

"The battle for Kurosaki-kun affections never existed because they were always for Kuchiki-san. I can't fight for Kurosaki-kun's heart when his heart – his heart is already Kuchiki-san's!" Inoue started as she clenched her eyes closed. Tatsuki stopped in her tracks, a look of surprise etching itself on her face.

Inoue gripped tightly onto the book she was holding.

"I've always followed Kurosaki-kun, always hoping to get closer to him. I watched him from behind, happy to know that he's always in front to protect me. I was content just standing behind him."

"But Kuchiki-san is different!" She continued on.

"She refuses to stand behind him. She stands in front of him, so that she may be the one to protect him. She'll fall beside him, so that she is the one that supports him. "

Tears started to make their way down the sides of her face, dripping slowly onto the ground

"She's the person that changed his world…!"

Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I was okay with it… I thought I could be happy for them… I thought I could deal with it when I realized it so long ago…!"

Her fingers clenched harder onto the book. Her knuckles were whitening from the pressure exerted.

"But when I heard Kuchiki-san confirm it herself – it really hurt. It really hurt me."

Tatsuki placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, her face contorted with sympathy and confusion. For a while, there were no words between them. Tatuski knew it was better to wait and let her release the things she hid within her innocent veneer.

Inoue sniffled lightly before she spoke up again.

"Thank you for listening to me, Tatsuki-chan. My heart feels lighter after I've let everything out." She said softly.

"I'm glad Orihime…" Tatsuki started. "But… I'm sorry… I don't know what to say to comfort you."

Inoue chuckled slightly between a small sniffle.

"I already feel better." She replied quietly. "Because I know what I have to do."

Her eyes opened as she slowly turned towards Tatsuki. Her hand rose to her cheeks, wiping the tears that marked her face.

"I am not a princess in a fairytale, and there will be no prince to rescue me."

A look of determination slowly etched its way onto her face as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"So I have to become stronger so I can support myself – so I can support Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san…" Inoue added determinedly. "I – I – won't let something like this get me down because…"

She took in a deep breath to calm herself, wiping the last tears away.

"They are my friends… and I love them…"

Tatsuki placed a hand on her head, flashing her with a bright smile.

"That's the Orihime I know." She said softly. Inoue smiled back lightly, her eyes still slightly puffy. "Why don't we head back to class? I'm sure everyone's worried."

Inoue nodded her head in response.

Getting back to their room, they both apologized to the teacher as they walked in. Inoue and Tatsuki walked separately to their seats. As Inoue passed Ishida, she didn't perceive him glance up at her face – noticing the faint tearstained marks on her face. His eyes shifted back to the book on his desk, his expression sporting no change from before.

From the other side of the room, Ichigo's scowl lightened as he saw the return of his friends.

"Oi, she's come back."

He turned to his companion beside him, his eyes widening in surprise. Sighing slightly afterwards, he placed his chin on his hand as he stared at her.

He knew she was tired that morning.

"Rukia…"

But he never expected her to fall asleep.

"You really are an idiot…"

xxx

_Rukia blinked at the familiar scene in front of her. _

"_Oi, Kuchiki! Are you going to heal me or what?" A voice yelled at her. A hand was pushed towards her face roughly._

"_Ah, sorry." Rukia said quickly as she took the arm. Her eyes narrowed as it continually moved under the glow of her healing reiatsu._

"_Kaien-dono! Stay still!" Rukia yelled._

"_OUCH!" He yelped. "Please be a little bit more gentle!"_

_Rukia's brows furrowed as Kaien fidgeted. Her hands glowed green with healing reiatsu as she slowly tried to close the large gash on his arm. Her eyes glanced up, noticing that Kaien was not looking at her, but in another direction._

_She knew why he had that look of concern on his face._

"_Miyako-dono will be back soon." Rukia assured him. "She went to get some food and water while I healed you."_

_Kaien grunted back at her before he responded._

"_Thanks Kuchiki."_

_Rukia turned back to his wound as she narrowed her eyes._

"_You're too reckless when you fight." Rukia scolded, not taking her eyes off the wound._

_Kaien's eyes lit up at her curiously. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he stared at her frustrated expression._

"_Sometimes you have to act before you think." Kaien said brightly. "Especially when you have to protect someone you love."_

_Rukia's heart lightened at his charismatic words._

" _Miyako-dono… must be very important to you." Rukia said softly. _

_Kaien frowned lightly as he turned in the direction that she had left, concern still written on his face. He stared almost longingly out i to the distance. His blue eyes were bright with passion, but it couldn't hide the dull worry that plagued him._

"_You probably know this already, Kuchiki, but there are millions if not billions of souls." Kaien said. "An individual seems insignificant in that vast number." _

_Rukia looked up at him curiously._

"_To this world, you may be only one person." He continued._

_Kaien turned back to her with his signature smirk._

"_But to one person, you could be the world."_

_Rukia stared at him in slight surprise. Before she could comment, Miyako was calling out towards them. The memory started to flash before her as darkness surrounded her form. It soon dissipated and in place of the memory stood Ichigo. He was turned away from her._

"_Ichigo…" She mumbled._

_He didn't seem to hear her._

_Rukia's hand reached forward. _

"_Ichigo…!"_

xxx

"Ichigo…!!" Rukia yelled as she woke with a start.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat as he turned to her with surprise.

"Kuchiki…san…!" Ochi-sensei muttered without turning back to her, the chalk in her hand now snapped into two pieces. She was caught off guard from the sudden outburst and had reacted quite violently. The class started to mumble quietly among themselves.

Her eyes went wide as she understood what situation she had got caught in. Her violet orbs shone with embarrassment as the entire class turned towards her. She had fallen asleep during class without realizing it. Then, without knowing any better, she had shouted out Ichigo's first name out loud. In turn, she hadn't just embarrassed herself, but Ichigo as well.

Rukia stood up quickly, pushing the chair behind her away. It scraped the floor loudly in its wake.

"I… I have to go use the bathroom!" Rukia yelled as her face flushed brightly. She quickly ran over to the door, sliding it open and running out.

Ichigo's eyes lit up in concern as he quickly jumped out of his seat. He ran over to the door, calling out to her as he watched her run down the hallway.

"Ru –"

Ichigo stopped as he felt everyone of his classmates look at him. His face darkened, knowing what would happen if he had called her out by her first name as well.

"Ru – Ru – Ru –" He stuttered again as he felt his classmates' concentrated attention. He cursed before he took off after her down the hallway.

"Kuchiki-san!!"

Ichigo ran down the hallway, his footsteps echoing heavily on the floor. He had felt her run this way and knew where she was heading. He could feel her presence on the roof, and knew that was probably the place where she had run to for solitude.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed open the door. His eyes widened as he caught sight of her sitting on top of a small concrete block that overlooked the school yard.

Rukia didn't turn to him as he approached her. She could hear the sounds of his footsteps loudening with each second. He sat up behind her, so as their backs were touching. She unconsciously leaned into him for support. Ichigo glanced at her, finding her tired expression to be an object of concern.

"Is something bothering you?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like you to fall asleep like that."

"I just didn't get a good rest last night, that's all." Rukia replied.

Ichigo only scowled.

"You have a bad habit of holding things in." Ichigo said gruffly. He paused for a moment before he continued. "But you don't have to tell me what it is if you don't want to."

Rukia's eyes shifted curiously towards him.

"Just know that likewise, I'm here for you." He finished with slight scowl. "Carry each other's burdens – that's what you told me before, right?"

A small sigh escaped Rukia's lips. Her words had bounced right back at her. Her cheeks heated up as memories flashed in her head. The reason she couldn't sleep last night was partly his fault – because what had nearly happened. She couldn't let him know for that sole reason.

"You don't need to worry about me." Rukia replied quietly.

"I don't – but I do anyways." Ichigo replied.

Silence filled the moment between them. Rukia was looking out over the schoolyard, her eyes slowly scanning the grounds. Ichigo was faced towards the sky, his amber eyes staring blankly at the clear sky above the two of them.

There were no clouds in the blue heavens.

"You're a real pain sometimes, Rukia." Ichigo said as he broke the silence. "You do realize what you did right?"

"Yeah." Rukia replied smugly. "But at least if they assume this time, they'll be right."

Rukia smirked as she felt him twitch. She didn't think he'd ever be comfortable talking about their relationship. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment being there with just him. It was so serene and comforting. It was rare to have moments like these, and she knew she had to cherish it.

"It was nice seeing everyone again." Rukia said wistfully.

"Especially Inoue and Chad." Ichigo added with a small smirk. "It feels like nothing changed."

Rukia slowly closed her eyes, pictures of all recent events flowing into her thoughts. She paused for moment, her lips moving hesitantly before she finally responded.

"Why did you leave this all behind, Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly. "All your friends, family… they're here. You could have lived your normal life again."

"I didn't like my 'normal' life in the first place." Ichigo answered bluntly. "My world stood still because I was powerless to change it."

"But things are different now." Rukia replied.

"It is different now." Ichigo responded. His eyes lit up as he spoke. "It's because I met you. It's because you changed my world."

Rukia's mouth opened to respond, but Ichigo spoke before she could say a word.

"But you didn't just change my world, Rukia." Ichigo added. "To me – you are the damn world."

Ichigo turned away so that his face was hidden from view.

"That's why I chose to stay in Soul Society." He finished. "Because my world only revolves when I'm with you."

Rukia looked downward, her soft eyes lit up with emotion. The corners of her mouth had risen upward into a bright and sheepish smile. Her eyes gradually closed as she shifted her body, leaning her head against the back of his shoulder. Reaching up, she gently grabbed a part of his shirt.

Ichigo felt his breath get caught in his throat as he stiffened at her affectionate gesture.

"Bakamono…" She said quietly.

Ichigo slowly turned to his head towards her. He could feel her breathe against him – her breath enticing his very essence. Her eyes were still shut, and her lack of movement made him realize that she had fallen asleep. He quickly faced forward with a scowl, staring darkly at the door that led to the roof. He was trying very hard to hide the blush that was trying to make its way onto his face.

"Goddamnit Rukia…"

He hoped for the love of all that was holy that no one was going to walk through that door.

xxx

Footsteps resounded through the school hallway as a figure walked through them. Abarai Renji was walking through the school hallways in his gigai with a slight scowl. He was following the direction that he felt Ichigo's and Rukia's reiatsu were located at. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his head upwards toward the roof. He quickly walked up the stairs that led there.

His hand reached towards the door, twisting the handle as he opened it.

"Oi, Rukia, Ichigo, I'm here to give you guys an update-"

Renji's eyes widened slightly at the scene before him.

Ichigo's head was slumped forward onto his chest. He was sleeping while he sat there, snoring lightly with Rukia sleeping soundlessly against him. She was still leaning against his back, sporting a light smile on her face as she shifted her position slightly. Renji stared at Rukia with surprise. Her expression was one of the gentlest expressions that he had ever seen her have.

"…"

He quickly turned away, knowing instinctively to leave. He opened the door and proceeded to head down the stairs. His eyes lit up at the presence of new comers.

"Hmm… I wonder where Kuchiki-san and Ichigo ran off to." Mizuiro's voice echoed.

Renji's eyes widened slightly at the voice coming up the stairs. He recognized it as one of Ichigo's friend.

"Mizuiro! You don't think they're-" Keigo started.

"They're both up here." Another voice interrupted.

Renji cursed inwardly as he recognized Ishida's voice. He had to stop them from heading upstairs; his thoughts ran rampant for a solution. Realizing time was running out, he swiftly kicked the door with the back of his foot.

It banged loudly.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he lunged forward in surprise.

"Shit!" He yelled.

Rukia fell along with him with a slight yelp, having used him for support while she slept. Ichigo's face was burning slightly as he jumped back onto his feet, glaring at the door with anxiety. Rukia rubbed her eyes angrily as she propped herself back off the ground.

"What the hell was that about-" Rukia started.

"Abarai-san! What are you doing here?" Mizuiro's voice resounded from behind the door. "Here to see Kuchiki-san and Ichigo?"

"Ah." Renji replied as he slowly twisted the door knob.

Rukia's eyes widened as she picked herself up. She quickly brushed herself off and sat back at her original spot. Ichigo leant up against the bars casually, trying hard not to think of the events that would have resulted if they were caught beforehand.

"We've been looking for you Ichigo, Kuchiki-san." Mizuiro said as he walked through the door. "Time to go out like we said earlier." He said brightly.

Keigo popped out from behind, pointing out an accusing finger as he eyed Ichigo and Rukia.

"AH!" Keigo yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO KUCHIKI-SAN-"

Ichigo's fist flew into his face. His eye twitched as he continued to hold his fist threateningly, not caring as Keigo rolled around on the floor in pain. Rukia seemed to sparkle as she turned towards them with a bright smile.

"Kurosaki-kun and I were just enjoying the scenery." She said with a sad innocent tone. "But I guess we must have lost track of time… I'm so sorry Asano-kun!"

"Oh Kuchiki-san! It was an honest mistake!" Keigo yelled dramatically.

Both Ichigo and Renji lurched at her act. Ishida and Chad only sweat dropped.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" She said brightly as she jumped off and started walking towards the door. Unknowingly to the rest of the group, she walked past Renji as he handed her some parchments – leaving no sign, not even a glance that they had communicated in anyway.

The rest of the guys followed her as Ichigo and Renji lagged behind.

"I gave the report to Rukia, so be sure to ask her about it later." Renji said with a scowl.

"I got it." Ichigo replied. "And Renji…" Ichigo continued with a slight scowl. "Thanks for before."

Renji feigned ignorance with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember doing anything." Renji said with a glance before he turned away. He started to walk away without another word.

Renji only smirked as he saw Ichigo's look of confusion from the corner of his eye.  
-

It was in the late afternoon when the group finally reached the park. Ichigo had been sent off involuntarily to pick up snacks while the rest of the group sat down on grass. Renji had also been invited to come along, and showed no reluctance with the promise of free food. Though most of them enjoyed just sitting around and gossiping, Rukia had quietly distanced herself away from them for some solitude.

"…"

Rukia sat silently on a tree branch with her eyes fixated on the report she was reading. The report detailed the many points where Karakura had the weakest barrier against spiritual intrusion, and thankfully many of them were checked up upon just today. They were in good shape, and seemed to be in no danger at the moment. She couldn't help but smile lightly at the good news.

It meant that she and Ichigo had less to worry about.

"Abarai!" Tatsuki's voice yelled from afar. "Do you know how to play soccer?"

"What the hell is soccer?" Renji replied as he walked up to her.

Rukia slowly folded the piece of parchment and hid it inside her uniform. She moved her gaze over to her group of friends who had started up a game of soccer. Smirking, she realized just how much some people had changed – while some stayed exactly the same.

"Hora!!" Renji yelled as he kicked it.

Renji seemed to fit in with the group, even though he had very little prior experience with them. Rukia saw the goofy grin on is face and was instantly reminded of the old days when they were children in Rukongai. She could see his face light up every time he kicked the ball, just as it did when they had found food to eat.

"Tatsuki-chan, over here!" Inoue yelled.

After spending a month with Inoue in Soul Society to train, Rukia considered her to be one of her closest friends. Rukia didn't have many girl friends in the past, and mostly associated with guys. However, Inoue had changed from those days that she had remembered. There was a new air around her, like she had matured. Nonetheless, Rukia knew her bubbly attitude would never disappear.

"Oi! Watch where you're kicking that thing, Abarai!" Ishida yelled from where he sat.

"You should join us." Chad said as he ran past him.

"Like I would play such a barbaric sport-" The ball flew straight into his face.

"Ahh! Sorry Ishida-kun!!" Inoue yelled in concern.

Rukia was never really close to either Chad or Ishida. In truth, she knew very little else about them. She knew Ichigo considered Chad to be his best friend, and Ishida as a form of a rival. Chad was quiet and dependable. Ishida was stoic and proud. Even so, Rukia knew that they had risked their lives for her in Soul Society – and because of that very fact, she would always be grateful.

"Oi! Come get your damn stuff!" Ichigo's voice rang.

She couldn't help but smile as Ichigo reappeared.

It was as if he completed the entire scene. Five people whom she had considered to be her closest friends, her most precious people. They all fought for different ideals – but in the end – they were all heading down the same path… the same path to protect.

It was six ways to one path.

"Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo said as he walked up towards her. His eyebrows furrowed lightly in concern when he looked up. "What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing much." She said as she looked down. She smirked brightly at him. "Care to join me?"

Ichigo reached up onto the branches, slowly climbing onto the large branch where she resided. They sat beside each other in a comfortable silence. Observing their friends for a while, both of them soon smiled at the scene before them.

"I don't see why you seemed so reluctant to come earlier." Rukia said. "Look at how happy everyone is."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to come." Ichigo replied roughly. "It's just that I kind of had other plans in mind."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked as she glanced at him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he looked upwards.

"Well… I kind of… wanted to go out… just the two of us…" He said awkwardly as his face reddened. "Like how normal couples do."

Rukia looked at him with an amused expression which only caused him to redden further. He faced away from her with a frown.

"You had wanted me to treat you to something right?" Ichigo asked loudly with a deep scowl. "Then let's ditch them and go!"

Rukia grinned as he continued to look away from her. He always did that when he was embarrassed or didn't want to show his emotions. Behind that tough guy demeanor, Ichigo was a kind and shy person. To her, Ichigo had changed very little – if at all.

But she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"You know that you and I are far from normal." Rukia started off.

The sides of her mouth curled into a mischievous smile. Her eyes lit up softly as she turned to him.

"But what would a normal girl do if she was so close to you right now?" She asked.

Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a slight look of confusion.

"What do you -"

She gently pressed her lips against his cheek as she closed her eyes blissfully. Ichigo's eyes went wide at the unfamiliar feeling, his entire body virtually stiffening in response. Her lips lingered on his skin, savoring the new feeling. Reluctantly, she slowly pulled away from him. Her fingers lightly brushed her lips as she flushed brightly.

"…" Ichigo just turned to stare at her, his face heating up more and more by the moment.

She couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's reaction.

"What the hell, Rukia!? Someone could have seen us!!"

She was never going to forget that idiotic expression on his face.

* * *

x

x

x

Eighteen pages of character development… ugh…

Next chapter, **"The Monkey and the Dragon"**.


	45. The Resolve and Synergy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.**  
**

**Author's Notes: **I've been in a big slump for the past few months, so I'm sorry for the late update. The next chapter is already half done (I was quite eager to write it, you'll see why), so expect it out no later than next week. This chapter's been edited far more times than any other, mostly because I've scrapped scenes entirely because I didn't like them. Even now, I'm still slightly miffed at how hard this chapter was to write and how it came out. There are probably some plot holes here and there, and some spelling/grammar errors as always. Editing may continue after initial post.

I've written more notes at the end, but for now, please... enjoy the new chapter!

x

x

x**  
**

**

* * *

**

**_The Resolve and Synergy _**

* * *

A mystical sword was sheathed inside a white block pedestal. The sword was a purest of white, sporting a long ribbon that gently tapered around it. Its guard and general shape was normal, yet it was decorated with brilliant and intricate patterns. There was a small slit in the middle of the sword, but it seemed to have nothing but an aesthetic purpose. Protecting the sword was a round translucent barrier, one of which that quivered with a curious aura.

Urahara's blue eyes were glazed as he stared at it. He seemed to have been in deep thought, not even turning even as footsteps approached him.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Urahara spoke as Ukitake walked up beside him. A small smile lit up on his face as he leaned forward. "That something so beautiful could be so dangerous."

"Every rose has its thorns after all." Ukitake replied with a small smile of his own. He turned to Urahara with an expression of interest. "I've come to check on you – you've been in here for a while now. Have you learned anything interesting?"

"One can only do so much, just from observation." Urahara said casually. "Generally, manipulations of Zanpakutous are quite easy. However... Zanpakutous don't naturally release this much reiatsu – not quite like this one."

"It's not sentient is it?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"Not quite, though it almost is." Urahara replied. His hand moved forward, his fingers nearly touching the quivering barrier. "The reiatsu that was condensed into it is slowly awakening, which explains why we put such great measures to ensure its containment. The spirit absorbing block which holds it also allows myself to measure the amount of reiatsu it outputs."

He pulled it back, right before he touched it.

"And as expected, I was right about the time we have left."

Ukitake only nodded, still observing the sword with a thoughtful expression.

"Kurosaki-san had said that the enemy wished to bring Aizen back to this plane of existence with the sword's power..." Ukitake said calmly. His voice held a tone of curiosity. "Do you really think this sword – the Sword of Creation, one half of the Hollow King's power – really hold that power?"

"In theory, this sword should only enhance defensive and healing abilities, just like how its counterpart enhances one's offensive abilities. However, like you said Ukitake-san, it is only one half of the Hollow King's power." Urahara explained. "Comparing these swords to two separate pieces of a puzzle, just having one means it is still incomplete."

"If the legends are true about the Hollow King's power, then we have to keep the swords separate." Ukitake said. "Together... the power it would grant is unimaginable. It's up to us to protect the balance of the real and spiritual world."

Urahara nodded back, smiling slightly.

"Things like these should not exist – no item should be the cause for war." Urahara said. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement.

"But at least this time, I wasn't the one who created it."

xxx

"Congratulations!" Orihime yelled.

With toot, she blew a kazoo enthusiastically while throwing confetti all around her room. Rukia only sat there quietly with a blank expression, eyes wide at her friend's weird behavior. Orihime merely smiled brightly at her, blissfully unaware at how uncomfortable and awkward Rukia was feeling that moment.

"Inoue, it's a bit much isn't it?" Rukia said. Her eyes scanned the many assortments of snacks and drinks on the table. "I mean, you didn't need to do this."

"Nonsense!" Orihime said sternly, waving a finger. Her smile widened as she tilted her head. "I promised we would have a private celebration about you and Kurosaki-kun, right?"

Rukia stared at her for moment before giving a thankful grin.

"I'm glad you agreed to come over." Orihime said.

"I'm honored." Rukia replied politely.

"I want to thank you for joining me though, Kuchiki-san. Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-kun are gone tonight for their patrol so it's nice to have some company." Orihime said gratefully, looking out the window for a moment.

"When I couldn't find you at the riverside afterwards, I thought you had left." Orihime added.

"Oh, Ichigo took me to a cafe." Rukia replied casually. Orihime squealed in delight, much to Rukia's astonishment.

"Ah! On a date?" Orihime asked.

"Date?" Rukia asked. She blinked blankly. "Ichigo said it wasn't..."

"Well, you guys will go on one soon enough! All couples do!" Orihime said excitedly.

"What's such a big deal about dates anyways?" Rukia asked curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it diligently. "From my research, it's nothing more than an outing."

"Oh, but it's much more than that, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime pointed out knowingly. "On a date, you'll have to be romantic. You'll smile lovingly at each other, hold hands, and have lovey dovey conversations!"

Rukia's face deadpanned.

"Ahh... I see..." Rukia said with a forced smile.

"I'm still the only one who knows right?" Orihime asked quickly. Rukia nodded curtly.

"We want to keep it secret for now. It would be problematic if some people found out." Rukia replied thoughtfully. "Like my brother for example."

"He hates Kurosaki-kun, doesn't he?" Orihime asked cautiously.

"Not exactly hate, more like dislike." Rukia said, slightly miffed at the thought. "I'm hoping both of them will eventually learn to accept each other."

Orihime turned to her with a confident smile.

"I'm sure things will work out." Orihime said cheerfully.

Rukia merely scoffed at her comment.

"I doubt it. Ichigo can be such an idiot." Rukia said in frustration. Her violet eyes narrowed angrily as she continued. "Ichigo can be so immature, arrogant and stubborn. Sometimes I wonder if that fool can even take care of himself."

Orihime couldn't help but smile at Rukia's expression.

"That's why he needs you, eh, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime said softly, so that Rukia couldn't hear it. Rukia seemed to have been distracted by the snacks on the table.

"Oh!" Rukia said in bewilderment. "This tastes good, Inoue!"

"Those sweets were imported!" Orihime said brightly, leaning forward to show her the label. "I think I might have another brand in my bag!"

She started to shuffle through it, moving things back and forth. A small blue piece of cloth was revealed for a moment, catching Rukia's attention.

Rukia's eyes widened curiously as she saw it, noticing the Quincy cross that was embroidered on it.

xxx

With a swish, two figures broke out into the night sky. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku jumped gracefully from building to building. They surveyed their surroundings carefully with each jump, their eyes scanning the ground like spotlights. There was only silence between them as they diligently did their duty.

However, Matsumoto turned to her partner mischievously, determined to break the monotone vibe.

"Ne, taichou..." Matsumoto said with a pout. "You've been colder to me than usual. You haven't talked to me at all tonight!"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, but he chose to remain quiet.

"Is it because I transferred?" Matsumoto asked teasingly. "Aw, I didn't realize you would miss me!"

"As if!" Hitsugaya yelled loudly. He glared at her warningly. "Don't forget the details of the transfer, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto only smiled at him knowingly. She quickly focused her attention back to the ground.

"It seems like there hasn't been any high-level Hollow activity." Matsumoto said. "There are just minor traces of lesser Hollow."

"We have Shinigami stationed around the town, so any intrusion will be detected." Hitsugaya said. "Even though there is no real weakness in barrier between the worlds, we have to be extremely careful."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"The smell of Hollow continually reeks from this town."

xxx

Ichigo lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling with a scowl. It was quiet without Rukia around, and he felt bored without her company. He sighed as he closed his eyes, letting the memories from the cafe play in his mind.

"_Ichigo." Rukia said. "What is this stuff?"_

"_Coffee." Ichigo replied in slight frustration. "Don't tell me you haven't had this stuff before."_

_Rukia sniffed the cup with a scowl before she glared at him._

"_This stuff doesn't exist in Soul Society!" Rukia replied angrily. She hastily turned back to her drink before quickly taking a sip of it. Ichigo's eyes widened as he leaned forward._

"_Wait! Rukia!"_

"_Blah!" Rukia cried out, turning her head away in disgust. "This is disgusting, Ichigo!"_

"_You're suppose to put stuff in it first, idiot!" Ichigo yelled._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as his badge flashed on his belt. His hand gripped it tightly before pushing it against his then turned towards the open window, his captain's cloak shifting majestically as he jumped through it.

Two Hollows roared out into the night, one of them stretching its long tendril like fingers as it groped along the ground. Its yellow eyes dilated as it noticed a smooth moonlit shadow. By the time it could turn around to investigate, the tip of Zangetsu had already sliced through it.

Ichigo landed soundlessly onto the ground, and the slain Hollow behind him quickly dissipated. His head turned as the roar of the other Hollow caught his attention. With a quick flourish of his cloak, he promptly jumped away before a claw smashed upon where he once stood. The Hollow could only roar viciously when it realized that it had missed.

"Don't tell me they're giving you trouble, Ichigo...!"

Ichigo turned towards the familiar voice, watching the small figure slice through the Hollow that had attacked him. As he landed again, his expression lit up as he recognized who it was.

"Rukia...!" He yelled.

She landed gracefully beside him with, sheathing her sword as the remains of the Hollow disappeared.

"I thought you were with Inoue." Ichigo said, throwing Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"I was heading home right now." Rukia replied. "So I'd thought I come help you out."

Both of their heads turned as more roars sounded from the distance.

"You can go home, Rukia." Ichigo said as he prepared to head off.

"No." Rukia said firmly, Ichigo glanced at her as she glared at him defiantly. "I'm coming with you."

"But it's all the way across town!" Ichigo said hysterically as he pointed towards the location.

"I don't care!" Rukia replied tenaciously. "If I don't come, you'll do something reckless!"

Ichigo sighed before he scowled at her stubbornness. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she only smiled at his expression. His eyes lit up, her smile stirring a nostalgic feeling in her. His own lips curled into a smirk as he averted his gaze.

"You're too stubborn." Ichigo finally said in frustration before running forward. Rukia quickly followed him, running up to his side.

"You're one to talk, idiot." Rukia replied.

With a flash, both of them disappeared into the night.

xxx

The moon shone brightly in the sky as Tatsuki slowly walked home that night. She was looking at the ground with a soft expression as she walked. She seemed to have been deep in thought. Her conversation with Orihime earlier that day had struck something in her.

"_So I have to become stronger so I can support myself – so I can support Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san…"_

She felt weak, because she was once again powerless. Last time, during the Winter War, she could only stand by and watch. Time passed, but it was still the same for her. She wasn't going to get any stronger the way she was now.

She couldn't protect anything.

"_Ssso much deliciousss reiatsssu..."_

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she turned around. Her body quickly tensed up as her eyes flickered around for the voice.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" She demanded angrily.

"_Sssshow myssself...?"_ The voice laughed. _"It will be the lassst thing you will ever sssee!"_

Before she could react, Tatsuki felt a gust of wind and fell to her knees. It was as if a ton of bricks had just fallen on her body, keeping her pinned to the ground. She watched in horror as a hole was literally ripped in the empty air in front of her. Her eyes widened at the monstrosity that hissed as it pulled itself through the swirling vortex.

"Hollow...!"

Tatsuki knew it was Hollow – she had seen several of them before. It was lizard-like with a large crested mask. The signature hole of a Hollow could be seen in the middle of its chest. Its cone-like eyes swirled in its sockets before they focused on her.

"_I will sssavor your flesssh..."_

The ground shook with each step it took, getting closer and closer with each step. Tatsuki's body shuddered under the reiatsu that pinned her. She tried desperately to move, scream – anything that might help her. Thoughts ran rampant through her head as she watched the creature continue to approach.

"_It can't end like this...!"_

She felt powerless.

"_Move..."_

She was going to die.

"_Move...!" _

The Hollow stood in front of her, opening its mouth wide in preparation to consume her. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed as her body shook violently, letting off specks of yellow reiatsu. The Hollow froze in place as it felt the large amount of reiatsu impact its body.

"_What'sss thisss...!"_

"MOVE!" She screamed. The yellow reiatsu exploded in a vivid flash.

Her arm rose with lightning speed, punching the Hollow right in the mask. The mask cracked as the Hollow flew backwards from the force, crashing into a building with a heavy impact. She nearly fell forward as she stumbled. Her breath was heavy while sweat rolled down her face. Her arm was still outstretched. She didn't understand what was happening.

"..." She felt her vision shake, and darkness began to consume her.

Her body crackled momentarily with a yellow spark. Then, with one last flicker, her entire body went limp and she fell forward onto the ground.

xxx

All Tatsuki could see was red. Her eyes flickered for a moment, trying to make out the shape of what the unusual object was. She clenched her eyes closed before she opened them again. The fuzziness soon dissipated, and her eyes widened as the shape of Renji's face appeared closely over her own.

"Lecher!" Tatsuki said out of reflex, punching the poor unsuspecting Shinigami right in the jaw. Caught off guard, he was knocked backwards from the force. Renji winced for a moment in pain, before a nerve thumped angrily on his forehead.

"What the hell was that for, Arisawa!" Renji yelled, rubbing the spot she hit. "I save you, and you thank me by punching me!"

"You what – ugh..." Tatsuki clutched her forehead. "What happened...?"

Renji scowled lightly.

"A Hollow appeared, and since no one else was in the vicinity – I ended being the one to go take it out." He said.

Renji observed her silently for a moment.

"It was slain before I got there." Renji continued, getting a look of surprise from her. His eyes narrowed at her, noticing her surprise. "That was you, wasn't it? That monstrously large burst of reiatsu. I couldn't recognize who it belonged to."

Tatsuki's memories flashed in her mind as she tried to remember what happened. She grimaced as she placed a hand to her head.

"I don't know what that was." Tatsuki replied truthfully, feeling her head throb.

Yoruichi slid open the door and Renji quickly nodded at her to acknowledge her presence. Tatsuki gawked at her with slight surprise as Yoruichi curtly placed a hand over her forehead. She felt a warm sensation pour from her, as if energy flowed into her.

"It seems you're recovering from using up all that reiatsu." Yoruichi said. "You probably fainted because your body couldn't handle it."

Yoruichi noticed Tatsuki's look of confusion and smiled coyly.

"You've been around Ichigo the longest, so it was bound to happen." Yoruichi said, taking her hands off her forehead.

"What do you –" Tatsuki started, but was quickly interrupted by Yoruichi.

"For now, just rest up. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Yoruichi said as she started to leave. Renji quickly turned to follow.

"Oi Abarai." Tatsuki spoke up. She stared at him firmly as he glanced back. "Thank you."

Renji's face lit up with slight confusion. He smirked arrogantly.

"Ah." He replied. "Now apologize for punching me."

Tatsuki stared impassively at him.

"No."

Renji's eye only twitched in annoyance.

xxx

The sun rose above the horizon the following morning. The rays of the new day stretched across the beautiful landscape, revealing everything that had been covered in darkness. The light reflected off the glasses of Ishida Uryuu, who stood isolated in his training area. His eyes were closed, until a gentle rustle of the wind caught his senses. They quickly snapped open as he pulled his hand back, letting loose a flurry of arrows.

The blue arrows whistled through the air, cutting through the leaves that had been blown gracefully from the nearby trees. As they fluttered around, each one of them had a hole pierced into them in nearly the same spot.

"I wonder... if you were here right now, how would you criticize me?" Ishida whispered. His expression was unchanging as the leaves fell around him. "If I could have saved you, what would you tell me right now?"

Both of his arms relaxed and Ginrei Koujaku dissipated with a small flash.

"Tell me, grandfather, how do I get stronger?" He asked quietly.

He quickly turned as he heard someone walking up the path. There was a rustle and a squeak of surprise. Orihime appeared through the brush, rubbing her brown hair of the leaves that were on it.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida asked with an expression of surprise.

"Ah – Ow!" Orihime cried slightly as she felt her forehead. "I wasn't paying attention while I was walking and I hit my head on a branch!"

Ishida sweat dropped as Orihime rubbed her hand behind her head, laughing optimistically in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Ishida asked as he pushed his glasses up and down uncomfortably.

Orihime smiled as she brought forward a basket.

"I made breakfast for you, because I want to thank you for your kindness." She said cheerfully. "When I didn't see you at your house, I thought you would be up here training."

Ishida's eyes lit up inquisitively at her. Pushing his glasses up, he turned away to hide his face.

"It was nothing." Ishida said.

Inoue smiled sheepishly.

"You were the one who left it on my desk, right?" Orihime asked gently, looking down tenderly. "You knew... that I was..."

Ishida said nothing but continued to look away with a solemn expression. He turned his head towards her as if ready to respond with something cool and smart, but only yelped as Orihime pushed her face close to his. She knitted her eyebrows in an attempt to look angry.

"You're always like this, Ishida-kun, looking so serious." Orihime said sternly. She seemed oblivious to how she had invaded his personal space. "You look just like your father when you do that."

Ishida stiffened visually and Orihime realized her mistake. She quickly covered her mouth and backed off, dropping the basket with a quiet thump.

"I'm sorry Ishida-kun." She said apologetically. "I didn't mean –"

"I know." Ishida said. He turned away from her to look out towards the sunrise. "Don't worry about it."

Orihime knew not to pursue the subject after that.

"I hope I didn't disturb your training." Orihime said as surveyed her surroundings. Her gaze shifted over the leaves on the ground, noticing their state. They softened in amazement. "It seems like everyone is getting stronger but me."

Ishida turned his head slightly, glancing at her as she squatted down to pick up the fallen basket.

"Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san have gotten so strong." Orhime said. She looked up in thought. "They have gotten strong... because they want to protect each other."

She smiled sadly.

"I'm jealous of them." She said softly. "I want to be like them... because I also want to find something that I want to protect."

Ishida's expression lit up with shock.

"_If the thing you want to protect is different, then the sense of justice will also be different too."_

"Something that I want to protect..." Ishida whispered.

"_You will know someday... you will also know what you want to protect."_

Orihime looked up when she heard Ishida step towards her.

"Inoue-san, like you, I also don't understand what it is that I want to protect." Ishida said. Orihime stared at him curiously from where she sat. "But..."

He smiled gently, holding out a hand for her to help her up.

"Why don't we both find out together?"

xxx

Ichigo walked towards the kitchen that morning, surprised at the peace that he never usually got. His face lit up with confusion as he walked in, noticing that only Rukia was in there. She promptly turned to him when he entered, her expression lighting up happily at his presence.

"Morning, idiot." Rukia said casually. She smirked at Ichigo's look of annoyance.

"Where are pops and my sisters?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to her.

"They left a while ago." Rukia said. "Surprisingly, your father left you alone this morning, and we both got some sleep in."

Ichigo's eye twitched at the thought of his father's surprise attacks.

"Surprising is right." Ichigo replied darkly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rukia asked curiously as she picked up her cup of water. Ichigo stared at how she held it and was reminded of the day before.

"_Is this considered a date, Ichigo?" Rukia asked bluntly. Ichigo's face instantly turned red._

"_No! Just an outing!" Ichigo replied rather defensively._

"_Oh, you're turning more red than when I kissed –" Rukia said teasingly._

"_Rukia!" Ichigo yelled warningly._

_Rukia only smiled cheerfully at him._

He looked away from her, trying to hide the small tinge of red on his face. Rukia turned to him curiously as she drank.

"I remember that you had fun yesterday at the cafe..." Ichigo started off.

"_We should do this more often, Ichigo." _

"So... do you..." Ichigo continued hesitantly. He scowled, trying hard to look normal. "Want to try going out on a real date?"

Rukia's eyes widened before she started to cough violently.

xxx

Eight dark figures walked inside a tunnel, their foot steps echoing loudly off the walls. They were covered in a veil of darkness; the only thing discernible was their individual sizes. The figures spoke to each other as they stepped closer and closer towards the end.

"Sure has been a long time." One of them said elegantly.

"A few months, I believe." Another one added.

"Soul Society should still be looking for us right?" The largest one said.

"Che, I hope they find us. I'm itching for a fight." A feisty female voice added. "I hate having to keep running!"

"To be truthful, I miss Soul Society..." Another female voice spoke. She sighed loudly, not even attempting to hide it. "I remember all the manga I had."

"Oh! Don't forget all the food!" Another female voice added. "Ahh! Do you remember the –"

"We don't belong there anymore, so just shut up about it." One of the male figures interrupted in annoyance.

"Stop it, all of you." The last figure said with a slight sigh. "We shouldn't worry about Soul Society right now."

Hirako Shinji stepped out from the shadows and into the sunlight, grinning as he revealed his face.

"After all, we just returned to Karakura."

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Notes: **This chapter was a transitional one, so there wasn't much in it. There are a few things I'd like to be noticed though, and the direction I'm taking with some of the characters will be hopefully interesting. I'm sure some of you are disappointed by it, especially with the long wait. However, the next chapter will end the transitional arc, and start up the next one. I'll do my best to continue the story, and I hope everyone will continue reading.

Thank you for your support so far! I can't thank everyone enough!

**Next Chapter Title:** To be named.


	46. One Step At a Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.**  
**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the continually push back on this update, some of the scenes were not at the quality I wanted them to be at. I'm still trying to get back into updating more frequently as well, so there may be some mistakes here and there. This chapter is the final transition chapter before the next arc starts up, and focuses on character interaction. The chapter's slightly humorous in nature, so I hope some of you get a smile out of some of the scenes.

Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!

**P.S:** Chapter titles have been changed due to the compression of chapter lengths. They will no longer extend beyond 12 pages to keep redundant scenes from making it to the final edit.

x

x

x

* * *

**_One Step At a Time_**

* * *

"Date… date… date… date…"

Rukia continued to mumble as she fervently flipped though pages of the several manga she had stolen from Yuzu's collection. She was reading them secretly in Ichigo's closet while he was getting ready in the bathroom. Her eyes were wide as her brows furrowed in concentration.

"If this is a date… then I will be prepared for it!" Rukia said determinedly. Her eyes moved back and forth as she scanned the pages. "I can definitely do this…!"

She soon came upon a page that brought a small tinge of red to her face. Her eyes twitched as she stared at it, feeling the heat rush to her face.

"This may be more complicated… than I first thought…" Rukia said as she frowned.

Ichigo was in the bathroom, doing some preparation of his own. His arms were propped over the sink. He stared at the mirror of his reflection with a deep scowl, his amber eyes narrowing at his image.

"Okay, you've faced bigger challenges than this." Ichigo reminded himself. He took a deep breath. "After all, it's just… a simple date."

He stared at his reflection, quickly realizing that he could tell just how much he was lying to himself.

"GAH!!" Ichigo yelled out as he gripped his orange hair in embarrassment. "Why didn't I think more about it before I asked her!? It just freaking came out!!!"

His head slumped forward in defeat.

"I don't think I can do this…" Ichigo sighed.

The two separate doors opened, and the both of them stepped out simultaneously into the hallway. They stared at one another with determination, the both of them trying hard to look confident.

"I'm ready to go, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Ah. I'm ready too." Rukia replied.

The apprehensive looks on their faces said otherwise.

xxx

Ishida's eyes narrowed as he let loose blue arrows. They whistled rapidly through the air before dissipating into Orihime's shield. Orihime's eyes were bright with concentration as she manipulated her shield, moving it back and forth to protect the training dummy from Ishida's attacks. Arrows continued to pelt it all different directions until the shield finally shattered under the intense pressure of the attacks.

"Ah…" Orihime said, slightly out of breath. "I can't hold it up any longer."

She wiped her brow tiredly.

"How many arrows was it that time?" She asked.

"Six-hundred, two more from the last attempt." Ishida said, turning to her. His bow disappeared with a flash. "You should take a rest, Inoue-san."

"No, I can still go on." Orihime said determinedly.

"Don't over strain your body." Ishida added kindly. "You can't protect anything if you're injured yourself."

Orihime expression fell slightly.

"You're right, Ishida-kun… but I'm just a little bit disappointed." She said. Her eyes panned over the pieces of the broken training dummy. "I want to protect what's important to me, but it seems like I don't have the power to protect anything…"

Ishida stared at her a few moments, before pushing up his glasses.

"It's not just power, Inoue-san." He said bluntly. She looked at him with surprise. "Even if you have power, that still doesn't mean you can protect someone. You must have the resolve as well."

He looked at her with a serious expression.

"But neither power alone, nor resolve alone will be enough. You will need them both to protect what's important."

His face was gentle as he smiled at her.

"So, you need to stop doubting yourself, Inoue-san, and believe in your own power and will. There's no need to rush – because you're not alone." Ishida said. Orihime's eyes widened. "Remember that you have friends – and we're here to support you."

Orihime stared at Ishida, tearing up slightly at his kind words. She rubbed her hands over her eyes, and Ishida's expression quickly changed, horrified at the appearance of tears. His hands moved awkwardly around as he attempted to calm her down.

"Ah…! Inoue-san, I didn't mean to..!" Ishida said frantically.

"I'm okay… but it's silly…" Orihime said, rubbing her eyes. She smiled sheepishly at him. "That I'm always being made to cry like this."

Ishida's mouth opened speechlessly, having no idea what to do. She chuckled lightly at his expression.

"But I'm really happy…!" She said brightly, bringing her hands together. "You are a really kind person…!"

She ran over to her basket, pulling out a small item. As she pushed it forward to him, she smiled at him with a small tinge of red on her face.

"This is a token of my gratitude! Please enjoy it!" Orihime said cheerfully, handing him what looked like an onigiri.

Ishida took it, staring at it perplexedly while Orihime turned back to grab her own.

"…" He didn't know what to make of it.

Ishida poked at the crispy onigiri in his hand, wondering why it was deep fried in the first place. He tentatively bit into it, bracing his taste buds for the world of pain that was about to be inflicted upon them. However, his expression quickly changed when he found the taste to be quite profound.

"This…"

Ishida's face paled as he stared at the deep-fried onigiri.

"Have I grown resilience towards her cooking…?!"

xxx

Rukia glanced at Ichigo as they walked down the busy sidewalk. She eyed his behavior, watching him occasionally look around anxiously. It seemed that he was worried that they were going to get seen. A knowing smile was etched on her face as she ran up to his side.

"Don't worry about it." Rukia assured him. "We'll know if someone we know is nearby."

Ichigo glanced at her in surprise. He sighed slightly.

"If you say so." Ichigo replied.

They continued on their way without another word. Rukia's eyes glowed in amazement as she stared at the multiple windows that they passed. There were so many things that she didn't know about the modern world, and everything sparked an interest in her.

While Rukia was busy looking at the windows, Ichigo noticed all the other couples around them. The way they talked and acted, it was different from how they themselves were. His eyebrow rose as he watched some of them.

"Do I… really have to act like that?" Ichigo's face paled as he watched some of them.

"Ichigo! I want to look inside!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo didn't even get to respond as he was pulled into the store.

Ichigo sighed lightly as Rukia curiously explored the store, leaving him standing by the cashier. He frowned slightly as he watched her. She examined items with an almost child like appreciation, smiling at each new object with curiosity.

"She… is really just like a normal girl…" Ichigo said quietly. He turned to the window, looking back out at the other couples. Romance literally radiated from them.

"But… does that mean that she also wants that kind of a relationship?"

xxx

Rukia and Ichigo continued on their way around town, stopping every now and then to enjoy the sights. Along the way, Rukia couldn't help but notice that something seemed to have been bothering Ichigo. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought it over, wondering what it could be.

Her thoughts wandered back to the conversation with Orihime the previous day.

"_What's such a big deal about dates anyways?" Rukia asked curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it diligently. "From my research, it's nothing more than an outing."_

"_Oh, but it's much more than that, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime pointed out knowingly. "On a date, you'll have to be romantic. You'll smile lovingly at each other, hold hands, and have lovey dovey conversations!"_

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. Was it because she wasn't acting up to the standards of dating? Everyone walking around them acted so much differently, so romantically. Did she have to act like that too?

"Does Ichigo want that kind of a relationship?" Rukia muttered.

Ichigo glanced at her curiously.

"Did you say something?" Ichigo asked. She quickly shook her head in response.

Rukia bit her lip lightly, as she continued to think about it. Ichigo stared at her with a slight scowl, concerned at her odd behavior. He scratched his head in frustration as he faced forward. His thoughts soon went back to the anxiety he was feeling before.

_The thought of being romantic…_

"Rukia… do you… want to hold hands…?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

_Made them shiver anxiously…_

"Only… if you want to…" Rukia replied with embarrassment.

_But it was worth a try if it meant making the other person happy. _

Ichigo reached for her hand, grasping it gently. He stiffened slightly as she pulled him closer to her, so that their sides were touching.

"We should walk closer together, so we don't get cold." Rukia said, trying hard to look natural.

He glanced at her resolutely, forcing down the feelings of embarrassment. Removing himself gently from her grips, he bravely wrapped his arm around her shoulder – pulling her even closer to himself.

Rukia couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise.

"This is better then, isn't it?" Ichigo said, looking up into the sky with a bright red face.

"Ah…!" Rukia replied, her own face starting to redden as she stared at the ground.

She forced herself to look up at him.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we go to a nice restaurant, Ichigo-…" Rukia said rather cheerfully. Her mouth continued to move, but she just couldn't pronounce the suffix.

Ichigo strained himself to turn to her.

"It'll treat you then, Rukia-…" Ichigo had to pause for a moment when his mouth twitched. Unknowingly to Rukia, he was having exactly the same problem.

The both of them quickly turned away from one another, flushing brightly and scowling at their humiliating performance. They seemed too preoccupied with their own embarrassment to notice just how similar they were feeling that moment.

xxx

Renji and Tatsuki stood in the middle of Urahara's training grounds. They were not alone, as Yoruichi stood on a rock near them to watch over the training. Her yellow eyes were bright with anticipation as Tatsuki shifted into a fighting stance. Renji, on the other hand, just stood there with a slight scowl.

"Here I come… Renji!" Tatsuki yelled. Her foot kicked up dust as she charged forward.

"Oi, oi… first name basis already?" Renji replied with a slight smirk.

Renji's body weaved back and forth; dodging incoming punches and kicks as if it was nothing. Tatsuki couldn't help but grimace at this, and strained herself to land a blow – even if it was just one. When he showed a small opening, her eyes lit up at the chance to strike.

"There it is!" She yelled.

Her punch landed squarely against his chest. Both of them stared at each other blankly as if they were waiting for something to happen. A moment of silence passed between them awkwardly.

"Nothing… happened…" Tatsuki said with a small sweat drop. She withdrew her arm and stared at it.

"You have no talent." Renji said bluntly, staring at her with a deadpanned expression. Tatsuki closed her eyes in slight frustration before punching him across the face.

"Oof…!" Renji recoiled and rubbed his face with a frown.

"OI!" He yelled angrily.

"Don't assume I'm weak!" Tatsuki replied heatedly.

Renji stared at her with a look of amusement.

"Alright then, I'll let you have one good punch." Renji said arrogantly, puffing out his chest. Tatsuki looked mildly miffed at his brash tone. "Hit me as hard as you can."

"I'm not going to hit you when you're not defending yourself." Tatsuki said indignantly.

"It's not going to hurt me anyways." Renji replied confidently.

Tatsuki's eye twitched angrily as she stared at his smirk.

"You cheeky bastard!" Tatsuki yelled as her fist flew towards him.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as Tatsuki's entire body lit up with a quick swirl of yellow reiatsu. The image replayed in her mind, and she couldn't help feeling a sense of familiarity from it.

"…!" Renji's eyes widened as her fist collided with his stomach.

Tatsuki's entire body moved like a blur as Renji was knocked clean off his feet by the punch. His body crashed into large boulder, sending rock fragments flying everywhere. As the yellow reiatsu around her quickly subsided, Tatsuki seemed surprised by her own power. She could only stare at the carnage she caused.

"Ehh…! Renji!!!" Tatsuki shouted as she ran up to the rubble.

Yoruichi jumped down from her perch, walking over to survey the damage. Her face held an expression of amusement as she watched Tatsuki slap Renji's face a couple times in concern.

"Damn it, wake up!" Tatsuki yelled hysterically as she shook his unconscious body. "Renji!!"

Yoruichi only sighed.

"I wonder what's going to be hurt more when he wakes up… his body… or his pride…"

xxx

Rukia and Ichigo sat across from another in the restaurant at their small window side table. They blocked each other using large menus, hiding their faces behind them anxiously. Rukia's eye twitched as she sat there, finding her nervousness almost unbearable. She quickly closed her menu with a snap. Ichigo peered over his menu meekly as she got up from her chair.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" Rukia said in an uncharacteristically cheerful tone. Ichigo flashed a smile as he lowered his menu.

"I'll be waiting for you." He replied warmly.

When they were out of range of each other, both of them breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Rukia returned a few minutes later and they ordered their food. They sat in relative silence as they waited, staring out the window in an attempt to look busy. Both of their expressions lit up curiously as they watched a couple interact on the street. They seemed to have been engaged in a romantic conversation, blushing brightly as they flirted. As they watched, the couple shamelessly embraced and kissed each other passionately.

"Eh…!" Both Ichigo and Rukia flinched.

Their faces deadpanned.

"_That's impossible for me." _They both thought darkly.

The both of them nearly jumped from their seats when the waiter appeared with their food. As their plates were set, both of their eyes widened at the drink that was placed down.

"Ichigo… did you order that?" Rukia asked with a sweat drop, smiling as politely as she could.

"No, it must be a mistake…" Ichigo said as he turned to the waiter with a polite smile of his own.

"It's popular among couples to share from one cup, so I took the liberty of mixing it myself." The waiter said proudly with a bow. He smiled before he turned to leave. "Please enjoy it."

Ichigo's fist clenched under the table, wanting nothing more then to punch the living day lights out of him. Rukia's face twitched several times as she gripped the hem of her skirt. They both stared at the unwanted drink anxiously.

"This is…" Ichigo started.

"…A shared drink…!" Rukia finished.

Their faces darkened considerably. Both of them felt a sense of dread as they stared at the two-person drink. It seemed to glow like a beacon, taunting them with its incredible power.

Ichigo and Rukia shared the same thought as they eyed it in horror.

"_An enemy greater than Aizen himself…!"_

xxx_  
_

Rukia averted her gaze timidly as she held up her fork, offering to feed him some of her own food. Ichigo's face quickly turned red as he slowly opened his mouth. He choked slightly as Rukia forcefully stuffed it into his mouth.

Ichigo scowled lightly as he leaned over the table, brushing a small strand of hair out of her face. Rukia's eyes widened at his gesture, and Ichigo hastily retracted his hand. Embarrassed at what he did, he quickly sat back down, missing his chair and falling comically onto the floor.

Neither of them could look at one another as they shared the drink, sipping quietly from their individual straws. Flushing red with embarrassment, they quickly finished the drink in just a few gulps. However, the waiter passed by, and to their dismay, filled it right back up.

Ichigo and Rukia walked through Karakura Park later that day. They were holding hands, even though both of seemed slightly uncomfortable. Neither of them spoke a word to one another. They soon sat down at a nearby bench to rest. Glancing at Rukia's listlessness and small frown, Ichigo couldn't help but scowl in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Ichigo said solemnly. Rukia turned to him with astonishment at his words. "You didn't enjoy yourself because of me… because I couldn't be romantic…"

He sighed slightly as he gazed upward at the sky.

"I'm really an idiot, aren't I?" He added.

Rukia merely stared at him for a few moments, bewildered at his statement. She couldn't help feeling relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Her face only lit up with amusement at the situation.

"I thought you weren't happy because I couldn't be romantic…" Rukia confessed quietly. Ichigo glanced at her with confusion and surprise. She could only smile at his expression.

"I guess… we're both idiots then, huh?" She said humorously.

Ichigo stared at her vacantly, but soon responded with a smile of his own.

"Ah…" He said, turning back to look up at the sky. "I guess so…"

Rukia silently leaned her head onto his shoulder, showing him the subtle affections he was use to. Ichigo didn't show any signs of discomfort and even shifted his body slightly to accommodate her. They both felt natural, to themselves, and to each other.

"You know Ichigo… maybe we're aren't meant to be like that." Rukia said thoughtfully. Her face was calm, but her eyes danced with amusement. "Or maybe… we just aren't ready for things like that."

Ichigo grunted in agreement.

"It's okay to change a little at a time." He said softly. "Besides…"

Ichigo moved his head so that it gently touched hers. It was a subtle, yet affectionate gesture.

"I think this is romantic enough…"

xxx

A black cloak flapped vibrantly, even though there were no signs of wind. Zangetsu stood atop a slanted building, staring out at his surroundings with an apathetic expression. He closed his eyes as a foot steps approached behind him from the overlaying shadows. The figure was obscured by the darkness, and was unrecognizable.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" A feminine voice spoke softly. Shirayuki walked into the light. "Zangetsu-dono."

"Yes." Zangetsu replied as he opened his eyes. "Yes it has, Shirayuki-hime."

Shirayuki walked up next to him silently. The kimono she wore flowed gracefully along with her movements, spreading out neatly as she knelt down beside him. Placing her hands on her legs, she glanced upwards at the sky.

"I'm glad to see that the skies are blue and the dark clouds are gone." She said. "It's different from how I remember it."

"He has been very happy." Zangetsu said proudly.

"So has Rukia-sama." Shirayuki added with a knowing and mischievous smirk. It quickly disappeared when she looked around. "Where is…?"

"Hiding." Zangetsu answered firmly. "Inside the core of Ichigo's very soul. The ones who can help are already nearby… I can sense it…"

"Then…" She turned to Zangetsu with concern. "That time is approaching now, isn't it?"

Zangetsu glanced at her, but his expression didn't change. Shirayuki stared at him expectantly, wearing a face of utmost seriousness. Though no words were said between them, Shirayuki quickly smiled at his expression.

"So… you're going to do it then…" Shirayuki said.

"You now know the reason why I invited you here." Zangetsu said. "So I will ask you… what will you do now that you know?"

"If you will teach Ichigo-dono _that_… then I will teach Rukia-sama _that_ as well…" Shirayuki said, her lips curling into a small smile.

"I know I can count on you." Zangetsu said gratefully. "Both of them will need to be stronger to face the challenges ahead."

"Are you sure he's ready?" Shirayuki asked. Zangetsu looked back up towards the sky.

"Sometimes, in order to make the Sun burn brighter."

His eyes narrowed in determination.

"You must first plunge the world into darkness."

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words: **I worked very hard to keep Ichigo and Rukia in character up to this point in the story, and to keep their relationship moving (though slightly snail-paced). IchiRuki romance is always so subtle, so I thought it would be fun to 'force' them to act romantic for their first real date. The result was more humorous than I originally expected, and I had a good laugh writing most of it.

For those who didn't understand the part where they couldn't finish their sentences, suffix _kun _and _chan_ were what they were aiming for.**  
**

**Next Chapter Title: _Ripping the Void Mask_  
**


	47. Rip off the Void Mask

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.**  
**

**Author's Notes: **Update took longer than expected due to several setbacks; the Valentine fic, an off project (should be posted soon), and an attempt at a White Day fic. I also didn't like the initial outcome of the first attempt, so I scrapped the entire thing. I liked this version much better than it, even though I had less time to write it. I'd like to thank those who bug me to update (rather in a nice fashion or not) and I'm hoping everyone enjoys this chapter. There's probably errors here and there, but its done and I'm finally happy with it...

Now I just need more coffee.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Rip off the Void Mask**_

* * *

Within the inner sanctum of Las Noches, the new Espada laid in wait. With Ulquiorra standing before them at the throne, his power literally radiated from his stature. Only two of the ten stood before him and were the only ones whose figures were distinguishable.

"Schnizer Catalunia." Ulquiorra started. "I trust you have prepared what I have asked of you?"

"Yes, my Lord." Schnizer replied with a curt bow.

"Then it's time." Ulquiorra continued. He turned to the other figure, a female Espada with long silvery hair and eyes. Her eyes were blank as she looked up, giving her a trance like expression. The remains of her mask hung at her collar, forming a chain that covered the numeric tattoo on her neck.

"Teresa Weir… locate them."

"As you wish, master." She replied softly. Her eyes glowed and sparkling silver started to swirl in her irises. The room darkened and an image of Karakura soon surrounded them. Several red and white threads shot out of the image from different parts of the town.

"Schnizer." Ulquiorra said as he turned his head. "Concentrate on the more populated areas."

Schnizer nodded before he slowly closed his eyes and started to draw his sword.

"Dominate –" **(支配する, Shihaisuru)**

xxx

A pounding sensation assaulted the town, and every Shinigami and human with spiritual powers alike looked up towards the sky. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku stared wide eyed from their roof top perch as the screams of Hollows rang penetratingly into the night air.

"Taichou…! Did the barrier break?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, the barrier is still intact." Hitsugaya replied with a small scowl. "Every one of those Hollows passed by undetected because of their low spiritual pressure."

Matsumoto continued to stare up at them.

"Even still, there's so many of them it feels like the sky itself is falling." Matsumoto said as the both of them jumped into the air. From the other parts of town, their comrades also sprang into action.

Ichigo and Rukia were already in Shinigami form, battling several Hollows in Karakura Park where they were relaxing moments before.

"Where the hell did all of these come from?!" Ichigo yelled furiously as he cut another one down. Rukia didn't even have the time to spare him a glance and merely yelled at him angrily.

"Don't get distracted fool!" She yelled. Sode no Shirayuki shimmered as a white moon fang exploded from its blade. Several Hollows were disintegrated upon impact. "Worry about that after the battle!"

Ichigo's face dead panned slightly at her scolding.

"Don't tell me you're angry about getting interrupted on our –"

"Not –" Rukia interrupted as she stabbed a Hollow. Turning, she sliced another Hollow's head off. "One – " Another one cleanly in two. "Bit!"

Ichigo only smirked at her and turned back to the Hollows that continually rained down around them. Slaying them one after another, he felt perplexed. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sheer number of them. Each one of them wore a similar mark on their mask, and he only wondered if there was any connection.

Even stranger, every time he slain one, he felt his body pelted with a familiar sensation as if he was back in Hueco Mundo.

"Rukia, do you..." Ichigo started, but suddenly froze with a startled expression. His body was petrified, and a rush of panic filled his senses.

"_Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaah!!!"_

His hand struggled to reach up over his face as a Hollow loomed over him. Ichigo's body shook as he attempted to move.

"_You can hear my voice now, can't you, King?!"_

Rukia turned around when she heard a grunt, and watched in surprise as Ichigo's body was hurled through the air. He landed with a loud and violent crash against a tree.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia cut down another Hollow and jumped over to Ichigo. Ichigo lay in a pile of splinters and branches, grimacing as he held a hand over his left eye. Zangetsu lay at his side, having fallen out of his hands from the impact.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked as she reached out in concern. Ichigo smacked her hand away, provoking a look of surprise from her.

"Get away from me…!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo –"

"GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Ichigo yelled at her. Rukia was about to argue, but felt a presence behind her. As she turned, her eyes widened as Hollow swung a claw towards her.

"…!"

Ichigo's left hand grabbed Zangetsu as he leapt up. He charged forward and sliced the claw off before it could reach her. Rukia stared at him as he turned back to her, and she could see what he was trying to hide.

The iris of his left eye had turned yellow and the darkness had fully surrounded it.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered. Her eyes widened again as small white particles started to piece itself over his face. "Ichigo!"

The shrill laugh that emanated from him told her it was already too late.

xxx

Ishida and Inoue were in their own section of town, fending off the Hollows that appeared there. Buildings were cracking and rubble fell around them from the attacks, injuring the innocent. Both of them quickly turned when they both felt a pulse of familiar reiatsu. It was a cold tingling feeling that permeated their very essence.

Inoue's eyes widened as an echo of a shrill laugh resonated in her thoughts.

"Kurosaki-kun…!" She muttered. A shadow crept up behind her and Ishida's arrow quickly pierced it before it hit her.

"Kurosaki will be fine! Concentrate on helping the people around here!" Ishida yelled at her, snapping her out of her daze. Inoue stared at him with fearful eyes but nodded.

Once Inoue turned away, Ishida glanced over towards Ichigo's direction. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Kurosaki…!"

xxx

Rukia stood there with an expression of surprise and fear as the Hollow continued to laugh.

"_He told you to run, didn't he, Princess?"_ He said maliciously.

Rukia had to protect herself with her arms as a large burst of black reiatsu radiated from his figure. After a short flash of darkness, all the Hollows that had surrounded him disappeared.

"_It's strange how easy it is to take control when you're constantly being bombarded by Hollow reiatsu!"_ He said as it turned to her with a half formed mask. _"All this Hollow reiatsu…! It's empowering!!!"_

He stared at her expression and laughed maliciously again.

"_Don't just stand there with an expression like that!"_ He yelled. Rukia's eyes widened as he flash stepped in front of her. _"It makes me want to cut it right off your face!!"_

Rukia grimaced as she blocked his attack with Shirayuki, jumping back as his attack nearly overpowered her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was shocked to see that he had already flash stepped behind her. An explosion of black and white reiatsu resulted from the collision.

Rukia skidded back out of the explosion with multiple scratches. She was breathing heavily as she stared defiantly at the figure before her. Unlike herself, the impact between the black and white moonfangs had left him unscathed.

"_Why won't you say anything? Why won't you attack him?"_ He asked her with a sinister smile. _"I know why!!"_

His hand pointed at his chest, the place where his heart was.

"_It's because of this!! It's because of this, is why both you and Ichigo are weak!!"_

"You're wrong." Rukia replied, bringing Shirayuki up to her side. Her eyes narrowed in determination. "Our hearts drive us to better ourselves, to stand in the face of danger."

She took a stance, ready to attack.

"That's why I stand here now." Rukia finished resolutely. "And that's why I will save Ichigo no matter what."

The Hollow Ichigo only smiled as it pointed two fingers at her.

"_Save him?!"_ He yelled as his spiritual pressure fluctuated. Rukia's expression contorted as the air grew heavy and suffocating around her. _"The reason he's like this now... is because of you!!!"_

Rukia's eyes widened at his statement. She didn't react to the cero, even as it was fired at her. She only stood still as her violet irises reflected the red energy that approached.

"Danku." A voice said.

Rukia arms rose over her face as a wall of energy formed in front of her to defend her from the cero. Dust was kicked into the air from the impact, blocking everything from view.

"Kin." There was a snapping sound as Ichigo's Hollow screamed out. "Shokyoku: Shiryuu."

"Jeez… what a ruckus." Another voice said. Rukia slowly lowered her arms as the dust cleared. She instantly recognized the two of them.

"You…!" She said in surprise.

Hirako Shinji stood upon the restrained form of Hollow Ichigo, pushing a foot over his head. Spiritual fabric wrapped his entire body, but left the head unwrapped. Hirako merely grimaced as he watched the figure struggle and screamed curses out.

"Careful." Hachigen Ushouda said, watching him with a small sweat drop. "He could break free at any moment."

"That was a dangerous situation there, Rukia-chan." Hirako said, not turning to meet her gaze. "It was lucky we got here before any of your comrades did."

His eyes narrowed seriously for a moment as his hand tightened slightly over his sword. In one fluid swipe, the mask shattered over Ichigo's face. Though the darkness from his eyes disappeared, Ichigo's blank expression confirmed he was still unconscious.

"This reiatsu..." He said quietly. His eyes connected with Rukia's and he frowned. "Seems like we have a lot to talk about."

xxx

Ikkaku and Yumichika both leaned up against the wall of a building, looking up towards the sky. They wore several scratches on their bodies, signs that they were also worn out from their battles. Ikkaku frowned slightly as he looked up at the full moon that now glowed in the clear night sky.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" Ikkaku asked.

"Of course… such a foul reiatsu is ugly…" Yumichika replied with closed eyes. He opened them slightly as they shifted towards Ikkaku. "That reiatsu… was Kurosaki Ichigo, huh?"

"Yeah." Ikkaku replied after a small moment of silence.

xxx

Near the Urahara Shoten, Tatsuki and Renji were fighting off the remnants of the Hollow forces. Tatsuki seemed to have already gained a decent degree of control over her powers, crushing Hollows with ease. Her body flashed with a yellow reiatsu aura every time she moved. From afar, Yoruichi only smiled at her progress.

"So that's it…" Yoruichi said mysteriously. She watched as Tatsuki's agile form dodge back and forth as she continued her attacks. "That's why I felt the nostalgia…"

From above, Renji sliced the last Hollow into two before he turned towards the western part of Karakura. His expression narrowed slightly at the anxiety he felt.

"What's the matter, Renji?" Tatsuki asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave for a bit." He said quietly. He turned to her with a smirk. "You can take care of yourself, right?"

Tatsuki only smirked back, raising a fist valiantly.

"Of course." She replied.

Renji nodded at her and quickly flashed stepped away.

xxx

"So that's how it is..." Hirako said. He was silent as he stared at Ichigo's unconscious form.

Rukia turned back and her eyes met Ichigo's blank expression. Her lips curled into a small frown as she stared at him. Without turning back to Hirako, she asked him the question that had been plaguing her for so long.

"Is there any way you can help him?" She asked quietly.

Hirako looked at her and their eyes met for a moment. Staring at her expression, he only grinned slyly.

"I don't know." He replied truthfully. "But I can promise we'll try. He is after all…"

"Our Nakama as well."

Rukia continued to stare at him, but soon closed her eyes. She didn't want to let him go, but she didn't have any choice.

"I'll leave Ichigo to you then." Rukia said.

Hirako nodded at her and turned to Hachigen.

"We have to leave now. Someone is approaching."

Hachigen nodded back and quickly formed hand signals.

"Kuukanteni." Hachigen said and a pillar of light exploded around the three of them.

A small gust of wind blew and they disappeared from the spot. Rukia only stood there silently, not even turning as Renji landed a few feet behind her.

"Rukia…!" Renji said.

She didn't respond to him. Her thoughts only echoed with the statement his Hollow had said to her.

"_The reason he's like this now... is because of you!!!"_

Her lips quivered lightly before she spoke.

"It's because of me…" She whispered angrily.

xxx

The dark room brightened and the inner sanctum of Las Noches was brought back into its original state. Schnizer sheathed his sword and slowly turned to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra held no change in expression from what he had just witnessed.

"Now I understand why you asked for me to infuse those Hollows with compressed reiatsu… However, was it also your intention for them to interfere?" Schnizer asked with a small smile. Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment.

"Of course." He said. "With Kurosaki Ichigo and the Vizards distracted… it's time for the next phase of the plan…"

His hands gripped the dark sabre at his side and dark reiatsu arced through it. Walking forward to space himself from the throne, he turned back just as his arm shot out.

As if ripping the fabric of time and space itself, a small rip slowly started to form as he gripped against the unseen barrier. Reiatsu quickly shot through his arm against it, crackling as the power chipped away at its protection.

"Shattering the barrier to the real world."

xxx

Renji and Rukia sat on top of a small house to talk. The moon shone brightly above them, and Rukia's eyes beautifully reflected the glow. Closing her eyes slightly, she slowly turned away from it.

"I couldn't do anything for him again. I couldn't save him." Rukia admitted softly. She looked at her small palms, clenching them tightly. "The only things I can do for him are so small."

Renji didn't respond right away, but remained silent before he spoke.

"You believe in him, don't you?" He asked her.

"Of course I do." Rukia answered almost reflexively.

"Then that's more than enough, isn't it?" Renji added, smirking at her. Rukia stared at him in surprise for a few moments before giving him a thankful smile.

"Ah…" She responded quietly. "That's right…"

She slowly looked up towards the moon.

"Even from this far away… if I believe in him, and believe that those feelings reach him… then that's enough." Rukia said determinedly. She smiled softly as Ichigo's image flashed in her mind, standing fearlessly in front of her. "I just have to believe in the man that changed my destiny."

Renji's eyes widened slightly at her statement but soon softened in realization. Staring at her expression, he could feel the bond between her and Ichigo strengthen right at that moment.

"I think I finally understand…" Renji started. Rukia glanced at him curiously as he turned towards the moon. It glowed brightly in the calm night sky. To Renji, it never looked more out of reach than it did at that moment in time.

"…Why you chose him."

xxx

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. Blinking confusedly, he stared blankly at his surroundings. It was foreign, yet he felt a familiarity about the landscape. He slowly stood up, rubbing his head agonizingly as pain shot quickly through it.

"Where am I…?" Ichigo asked tiredly. His eyes widened as memories started to flash back into him. "RUKIA!"

"She's fine." A voice said behind him. Hirako Shinji stood there as he turned his head, grinning widely at Ichigo's surprised expression. "Long time, eh? The others are on guard duty upstairs."

"Hirako…" Ichigo said in slight disbelief. "What do you – ARGH!"

His hand reached over the side of his face. The feeling of his Hollow was beginning to surface again.

"Your Hollow is a stubborn one." Hirako said, watching Ichigo grimace in pain. "Normal methods won't work now, because it's attempting to take you over directly through your soul.

Ichigo looked up in confusion, and the yellow pupil in his left eye dilated with Hirako's reflection.

"So… even just sensing Hollow reiatsu excites it." Hirako said. "Seems like there's not much time left before it takes control again."

Ichigo winced again as the Hollow laugh resonated inside his head.

"If normal methods won't work… what the hell can I do then?" Ichigo asked, breathing heavily as he concentrated on pushing his Hollow back. Hirako only stared at him silently and Ichigo grew impatient. "Tell me what I have to do!!"

Hirako's sword gleamed slightly as he pulled it out from its sheath.

"You need to die again."

xxx

A large binding circle made of kidou appeared as Ulquiorra continued his attempts to break the barrier. It pulsed brightly as it finally met its breaking point. With one last surge of reiatsu, the protection spell shattered as he crushed it in his grasp.

A large Garganta soon opened in front of him, now no longer restricted by the binding spell.

"It is time." Ulquiorra said expressionlessly as he turned back. Schnizer stepped forward with three shadowy figures behind him.

"I'm at your command, my lord." He said. "We are ready."

Schnizer's blue eyes reflected the swirling Garganta in front of him.

"_The board is set and the pieces are in position."_

He brought up his left arm, covering an eye as the other narrowed. The left sleeve of his uniform dropped, showing the number four tattooed into his wrist.

"_Now... white shall make the first move._"

xxx

Ichigo could only stare at Hirako with an expression of surprise.

"What do you mean by…" Ichigo asked confusedly. "I have to die again?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Hirako's blade pierced him through his chest. His body lurched forward as the sword was roughly pulled out with a sickening noise.

"Shinification and Hollowfication are very similar that it only happens during death. It is then that your soul starts to break down into spirit particles, and it is then when your soul is at most vulnerable." Hirako explained as Ichigo slowly fell forward. "Your Hollow will be drawn out during this short period..."

Ichigo landed with a thump onto the ground. His eyes turned vacant and blood started to seep out from his wound. The sand around him slowly turned blood red.

"Then you must utterly defeat its consciousness within your soul. But if you fail and get taken over…"

The other Vizards slowly made their appearance behind him.

"We'll be here to cut you down."

xxx

Staring at the moon, Rukia's eyes widened slightly as a swirl of dark energy started to form at its center. It soon blotted out the entire moon as it enlarged. Both she and Renji stood up with a fearful look in their eyes as the familiar shape of a Garganta started to open up.

"Shit…!" Renji yelled with as he put his hand over his sword. A small drip of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "The barrier...!"

Rukia reached for her sword, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at the figures that started to appear. A feeling rushed through every Shinigami and their comrades looked over towards the portal that was opening.

_They've finally appeared._

_xxx_

Ichigo's inner world was in chaos. Thunder and lightning reigned across the clouded and darkened sky. Every building around him was cracking and slowly dissipating into small spirit particles. Rain fell without any signs of stopping. The entirety of his world was crumbling around him. Yet, while standing in the rainfall that pounded him relentlessly, his expression was unreadable. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, dripping calmly as he slowly looked up.

"_So this is how you want to end it, huh, King?"_

Ichigo's gaze met the yellow ones of a darkened formation of black reiatsu. It was slowly compacting into a familiar form, its horrible eyes narrowing angrily as Ichigo reached over his back for Zangetsu.

"_Ichigo…"_

His lizard like Hollow self laughed piercingly as lightning flashed, revealing its fully formed identity.

"_You are a fool!!!" _

Ichigo yelled, and a pillar of black reiatsu surrounded him. Right as it dissipated, lightning flashed again, reflecting off the black glint of Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo pointed it towards his Hollow calmly as his amber eyes narrowed with determination.

"Yo."

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words: **For this chapter, I wanted to give off the feeling that the manga BLEACH gives off, so I tried staying as conventional as possible. The new Espada are named after artists and their works (i.e 'Schnizer' from 'Sergei Shnizer', 'Catalunia' being on of his works - his release will be shown later, only the call was revealed) just like how the old ones were based off architects. They will all be revealed in time. Also, for those who saw that Chad was missing from this chapter, he'll have a pretty big role upcoming... they'll be more fights ahead in the next couple of chapters.**  
**

**Next Chapter:** **_Darker Than Blacker, Lighter Than White_**


	48. Darker Than Black, Lighter Than White

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** ZOMG UPDATE WTF BBQ.

In all seriousness, sorry for the wait. Real life and stuff always has priority unfortunately. This chapter is similar to the last in that I wanted to come as close to the manga as possible, while maintaining a decent flow with writing. As always, probably some grammar/spelling errors, and maybe even a few consistency errors if I didn't go through it thoroughly. (Funnily enough, I had to read my own story again to figure out some things. Forty seven chapters is no laughing matter though, jeez.)

Also, using the dub's naming methods that have been corrected. Well, all except 'Visored'. I still think that's pretty stupid compared to Vizard.

Edit: Fixed some grammar issues.

**Chapter Prelude:**_ A ray of light in the darkness is like a shimmer of hope in despair._

x

x

x

* * *

_**Darker Than Black, Lighter Than White**_

* * *

Their white cloaks fluttered in the midnight winds above Karakura Town.

"…" Schnizer Catalunia stood alone in the front, his eyes glittering as they shifted slowly over the quiet town. He glanced over his shoulder at his companions.

Three of the figures were disfigured by the darkened sky, one of them much larger than the others. They quickly moved aside, allowing a lone figure to shown between them. Ulquiorra Cifer's pale features were slowly revealed by light of the moon and the sword of destruction also glinted dangerously at his side.

Ulquiorra's arm slowly rose forward.

Then with a quick side movement of his arm, the three beside him disappeared in a distorted flash. Schnizer slowly turned back forward, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bangs.

He only smiled before he too disappeared.

_A chill spirals down the spine_

An old man sat within a runic circle inside a small room of Las Noches. His beard was long, nearly touching the ground from where he sat. The remnants of his Hollow mask covered the top of his head like a helmet. His numerical tattoo was unseen. His eyes were closed in a mediated state, and he didn't pay any notice to the figure that walked into his domain.

"Start the barrier spell." Teresa Weir said. "Shanren Bailong."

His eyes snapped open.

"You would do well next time… to be a little bit more formal in your speaking." He said in a harsh and sharp tone. Teresa's expression didn't change from his comment.

He slowly raised his arms to the side, letting the robes that covered his hands rise higher onto his arms. With an echoing clap, his hands came together.

A whoosh of wind exploded from the center of where he sat as if a great power was just unleashed.

_So cold, so empty_

The alarm in Seireitei rang loudly into the night. Shinigami rushed back and forth between divisions as the news was quickly spread to all the officers. It was chaotic; their footsteps echoed as inaudible cries erupted from all around.

"The gate is down! Someone get a hold of the Soutaichou!" Someone yelled.

In the lab of the 12th Division, Urahara Kisuke seemed unconcerned with the commotion.

"Urahara!" Ukitake yelled as he pushed open the door. "Did you hear –"

"That the real world is under attack and the senkaimon is sealed?" Urahara finished in a happy-go-lucky voice.

Ukitake looked taken aback from Urahara's response, but his expression quickly changed.

"You already have a solution." Ukitake said.

Urahara turned to the large object behind him, similar to the gate used to access Hueco Mundo.

"It's going to depend a lot on our friend… but…" He grinned lightly. "You could say that."

_A feeling that besets even the strongest_

The night was still silent.

Two figures appeared in front of Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. One of them was Schnizer, and the other was of a female Arrancar. Half of her face was covered by her hollow mask and her black wavy hair flowed freely behind her. She smiled dangerously and her hand quickly reached for the small dagger at her hip. Both Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's eyes widened as they were hit by a wave of their reiatsu.

A large Arrancar crashed down onto the area where Ishida and Inoue were. Both of them covered their faces to block the dust that flew around from the impact. The Arrancar turned towards them; the only part of his face that wasn't covered by his mask was his mouth. He only grinned at their alarmed expressions, not showing even the slightest amount of fear.

Ikakku and Yumichika looked up from their place on the rooftops, surprised to see the figure that was above them. The hooded figure stood their eerily without a sound. He lifted his hood, revealing a red eye that dilated at the reflected faces of the two men below him.

Rukia and Renji both looked up towards the moon, their eyes widening at the figure that eclipsed its center. Green eyes stared down at them, its' owner showing not a trace of emotion on his face.

"Rukia…" Renji said. His voice seemed caught in his throat. "This guy…"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she grimaced.

"Ulquiorra… Cifer…!"

And almost simultaneously, weapons were drawn from both sides – the silence of the night was then broken by the screams of their release.

_It is an incursion most unwelcomed._

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ichigo yelled.

A gigantic explosion of black reiatsu formed between the clashes of the two great forces. The rain was blown, splashing chaotically away from the fight. Both Ichigo and Hollow were pushed back from the force, skidding roughly onto their own respected platforms.

Ichigo breathed deeply, his brows furrowing as he gripped tightly onto Zangetsu. His Hollow's yellow eyes narrowed as its claws gripped onto his own version of Zangetsu. This small moment of peace was quickly broken as lighting flashed in the back ground, and two quickly exploded back into combat.

The two squared off in a series of clashes. Every swing of the sword was met with a block or parry. Ichigo's eyes shifted around, trying to keep track of his opponent's movements. They widened as he noticed an opening.

His arm rose to take the chance.

"Getsuga –"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu down, only to have it caught one handed. An expression of surprise instantly etched itself onto his face.

"_You think you can use my own technique…"_ His Hollow started.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a dark burst of reiatsu exploded from the other Zangetsu as it slashed towards him.

"_Against myself!?"_

A monstrous bang resounded from the impact and Ichigo's body was hurled into the ground. Lying still for a few seconds, his hand gripped upon the ground and he slowly pushed himself up. His robes were torn in a slash across his chest, and a wound on his head was bleeding profusely, covering some of his orange hair in a deep shade of red. His blood ran down his body with the rain, and it thickened the puddles around him.

"_You remember what I told you, about the King and his horse?"_ His Hollow yelled. _"If at any time I see an opening, I'll buck you off and crush your skull."_

"Sorry…" Ichigo muttered, raising Zangetsu in front of him. He stared determinedly at him, tightening his grip on Zangetsu. "But I won't let you."

Thunder crashed and lightning crackled in the heavens above them.

"No matter what… for the people that I have to protect… I will win!!" Ichigo yelled.

"_Heh…that lack of instinct… relying shamelessly on a reason to fight …"_

His Hollow only smiled. Pointing out two fingers, a reiatsu spun around like a spiral. Ichigo's eyes reflected spinning reiatsu.

"_That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!!!"_

A large explosion erupted, sending shockwaves that parted some of the dark clouds above them.

xxx

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both stared down their opponents. Their eyes quickly shifted to one another.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said. "Get ready."

"But of course, Taichou." Matsumoto replied with a smile.

They and their opponents disappeared in a flash.

Schnizer and Hitsugaya faced off in the sky, while their subordinates took the ground. Schnizer's sword was already drawn; it was a long rapier in his hand. Shnizer's face was calm and collected, his blue eyes showing no alarm in the face of a captain. Hitsugaya held Hyourinmaru defensively in front of him, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized his opponent.

"You're different from the others." Hitsugaya said knowingly.

"Quite perceptive, aren't we?" Schnizer replied. He held his hand up, revealing the numeric four on his wrist. "I, Schnizer Catalunia, am part of the new Espada."

"That means there's no holding back for me then." Hitsugaya said. "I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the 10th division…"

Both of their eyes narrowed.

"Nice to meet you…"

They swung their swords and their battle started.

Matsumoto glanced at the battle in the sky before turning her attention back to her fight. Her eyes widened as her opponent disappeared and reappeared behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, watching the female Arrancar lick the blood off her dagger. A small cut had formed over her left cheek as a result of that attack.

"You…" Matsumoto said stoically.

"Just call me… Patricia…" She said slyly. "I'm a Fracción of Master Schnizer."

"Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the 3rd division." Matsumoto replied with a smirk. "A woman of greater beauty and personality than yourself."

Patricia's eyes narrowed.

"I'll cut you up a thousand times for that statement." She said angrily.

"Then I'll cut you up ten times as much in return." Matsumoto said as she unsheathed her sword. Ash blew out in a large cloud as she released her zanpakutou.

"Howl, Haineko!"

xxx

Ishida drew his bow back, his eyes narrowed at the large figure in front of him. Inoue stood there with an awestruck look.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida yelled.

Inoue quickly snapped out of her stupor. A look of determination replaced it, and she held her hands out in preparation. Ishida glanced at her, his eyes softening as he noticed her expression. Turning back to his opponent, he released a flurry of blue arrows at the giant.

Each arrow landed on target, causing a massive detonation of reiatsu.

As the dust cleared, both Ishida's and Inoue's eyes widened in response to the result. The giant seemed unharmed, still only grinning at the attempt to kill him. His hand slowly reached for the large claymore on his back, the steel creaking as he unsheathed it.

"Pitiful… those attacks were merely mosquito bites." He said in a deep rumbling voice. He lifted his sword and it crash onto the ground with a heavy impact. "I am Uugii, Fracción of Schnizer Catalunia."

He grinned again, showing off his massive teeth.

"I will crush the two of you under my foot."

Ishida only stared at him. He seemed neither scared nor excited. It was the calm before the tempest storm.

"Inoue-san." Ishida started. "I have a plan, but it might take some time for me to initiate it."

Ishida's bow dissipated in a flash. His hand stretched outwards, a Scheele Schneider quickly igniting in its place.

"Will you trust me?"

Inoue stared the back of Ishida, feeling his strength resonating from his stature. She only smiled before answering him.

"Of course I will." Inoue replied as she prepared herself.

Ishida and Inoue stared up at Uugii, both fearless in the face of adversity.

Uugii only grinned again, stabbing his claymore into the ground with a loud boom.

"Rise into the sky… Montaña…"

xxx

Ikkaku prepared himself for battle, already taking a stance excitedly.

"You don't mind if I take this one, right?" Ikkaku said. Yumichika only shrugged and leaned comfortably against the wall.

"Suit yourself, Ikkaku." He said tiredly. "It's very unbeautiful anyways. All this fighting really ruins one's hair."

Ikakku's brows narrowed as he glanced at Yumichika.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked. His head glinted with a reflective light.

"What?" Yumichika said with a knowing smirk. Ikkaku only growled.

"I'm going to mess you up!!"

The conversation quickly stopped. His eyes widened as the figure used Sonido to land right in behind him. Turning to his opponent, he only smiled.

"Oi, oi…" Ikkaku said. "I couldn't even feel you move."

"…" The Arrancar didn't say anything as he raised his hood slightly. A Cero charged from his left eye, firing it point blank at Ikkaku. A large explosion kicked up dust from atop their building.

"…!" Ikkaku barely had enough time to react, sliding out from the cloud of dust with multiple scratches on his body. He quickly turned around as the Arrancar appeared behind him. Lashing out with his sword, it seemed that he had stabbed his target.

However, it was merely an afterimage, dissipating as the figure reappeared behind him again. Ikkaku only glanced over his shoulder with an expression of annoyance.

"It's like I'm fighting a damn ghost." He muttered.

The Arrancar raised his head, showing the red left eye. His mask covered his entire face but the small area around his eye.

"My name is Grazzi."

xxx

Rukia and Renji stood side by side, swords already drawn. Ulquiorra had landed in front of them, his normal sword drawn in his left hand while wielding the sword of destruction in hand in the right.

"Get ready Renji." Rukia said.

"Yeah..." Renji said. He glanced at Rukia from the corner of his eye. "I know you're still probably worried about Ichigo…"

Rukia glanced back at him with a stone faced expression.

"But for now, worry about your own life."

"I know that." She muttered as she turned back to Ulquiorra. Her violet eyes narrowed slightly as she gripped on Shirayuki. Both she and Renji swung their sword to their side, releasing their shikai without a call.

"Then..." Renji continued, pointing Zabimaru forward as Rukia raised Shirayuki. "Let's go all out."

Red and white reiatsu pulsed from their bodies.

"Ban –"

"– Kai!"

Ulquiorra didn't even seem fazed by their transformation and stood there motionlessly.

"I can see that the two of you are ready to stand up against me, even though you know the power I hold." Ulquiorra said.

He held the sword of destruction to the side and it pulsed with reiatsu.

"How ridiculous."

xxx

Ichigo slid back.

He was cut in several places and his breath was heavy. The battle had taken its toll on his body. His Hollow barely seemed scratched and he stood there with a sadistic expression. Fatigued, Ichigo's arm trembled slightly as he raised Zangetsu defensively in front of him. His Hollow only smiled mocking at his feeble posture.

"_You lack even the most basic of instinct…!"_ He started. _"In your eyes and your expression…"_

The yellow eyes of his Hollows widened as the pupils dilated.

"_I see no fear!"_

"That's because…" Ichigo said. "I know I have to win!"

A shrill laugh emanated from his opponent.

"_Then I will slowly carve it into your body..."_

Black reiatsu pillared around his Hollow, covering him in an explosion of darkness. As it dissipated, Ichigo could only stand there awestruck. His Hollow slowly raised his horned head. Its devil-like appearance was reflected in the amber eyes of Ichigo. More reiatsu poured from his body, causing his long orange hair to fly wildly behind him.

Lightning flashed behind him as his yellow eyes glowed dangerously.

"_The true meaning of fear…!!!"_

xxx

Renji grimaced as the segments of Hihiou Zabimaru were destroyed in one swipe.

"Are you shitting me!?" Renji grimaced, trying to defend himself as Ulquiorra charged towards him.

"Some no Uta, Shirotate!" Rukia yelled, pointing Teni no Shirayuki between Renji and Ulquiorra. A snowflake shield blocked the attack aimed for Renji long enough for him to dodge the swipe. Renji yelled as the segments of Hihiou Zabimaru reformed, slashing downward now that he had some range.

Ulquiorra looked up as the head of the Zabimaru crashed down upon him. The attack pushed him into the ground, causing a massive blast of concrete and dust. As it cleared, both Renji and Rukia could only stare in surprise.

Ulquiorra held the attack back one handed, standing up even though the ground beneath him was nothing more than a crater. With a quick push, Zabimaru flew off course, crashing into several buildings in the area.

"He's fighting us without even releasing!" Renji said with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

Rukia quickly brought her sword to the side, forming small ripples in the ground.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" She yelled. A large wave of ice crashed down upon Ulquiorra, and he quickly sliced part of it away with his sword. A small look of surprise appeared on his face as he noticed that his feet were now frozen to the ground.

"Renji, now!!" Rukia yelled as she raised her sword.

Renji roared as he charged up his most powerful attack.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji yelled as a large ball of energy shot from the mouth of Zabimaru.

"Saigo no Mai, Byakuya!!" Rukia yelled, slicing downward. A white crescent moonfang followed up behind Renji's attack.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as a large flash of white and red covered his body. A big bang resounded, sending shockwaves of power that rippled from its center. Both Rukia and Renji breathed heavily, waiting for the aftermath.

A figure burst out from the center of the cloud, its black wings propelling it into the air. It revealed itself as the first released form of Ulquiorra. His cold expression was reflected in the moon light as he crossed both swords.

Before Renji could even react, two slashes formed across his chest. He could only look down at himself in surprise. As his eyes shifted to the side, Ulquiorra appeared behind him, knocking him away with a wing. He crashed loudly into a heap of destroyed ruins, his body unmoving as he laid there.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled. Her eyes widened as Ulquiorra appeared behind her. She quickly pointed out her sword.

"Some no Uta, Shirotate!" She yelled as Ulquiorra swung at her. The sword of destruction shattered her shield, the impact of reiatsu against reiatsu sending her flying away. She rolled on the ground several times before regaining her footing, trembling slightly as she raised her sword.

"This determination… it's reminiscent of Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra started. "Back then, I had never assumed such a threat could have existed. However, this time, I plan on destroying the threat before it becomes a nuisance."

"Then… you've come here to destroy Ichigo…" Rukia said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You believe this attack on the human world ascertains to Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra continued. "That's a wrong assumption."

"My target this time around…"

Black fur started to surround his body, and Rukia's violet eyes widened as they reflected his second transformation.

"Is you, Kuchiki Rukia."

xxx

Ichigo's eyes were strained open, staring up into the darkened sky.

A pale claw was clasped itself around his throat, holding his limp body in the air. Rain continued to pelt the two of them, dripping down both their bodies. Ichigo was barely conscious, his grip slipping on Zangetsu. Gradually, his hand fell open and Zangetsu dropped from his grasp, stabbing itself into the ground beneath it.

"_You should have realized this from the beginning, Ichigo."_

Ichigo's eyes slowly glazed over, leaving them nothing more than lifeless orbs.

"_No king rules forever!"

* * *

_

x

x

x

**Chapter Overture:** _Has Ichigo lost...?_

**Final Words:** Just going to explain one of the OC's naming conventions. The name Uugii is a play on the word 'Oukii' which means big. His release phrase is derived from 「空に上昇。。。山塩。。。」which the meaning has already been shown. Release name is 'Mountain' in Spanish (I think) and the Japanese translation for 'Halite'. The others will be explained when their time comes.

**Next Chapter:** _The Black Sun Ignites_


	49. The Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes: **Quick update because people are bugging me to do so.

The original chapter name was 'The Black Sun Ignites' but I found that it was too long to be one chapter, so I broke it up into two chapters. 'The Heart' will be the name of this chapter and the former chapter title will be the next one. 'Heart' is a major concept in BLEACH, and is the main point of this chapter so I'd like to scream 'INC CHEESY LINES AHEAD OMG'. There's a rather wordy explanation at the end too.

I would have updated quicker but several things held this chapter back. A power outage knocked the first draft away without recovery a week ago so I retyped it, and then a corrupted file prevented me from reopening the finished chapter today. Thankfully, I was able to pull out the 'bare bones' of the work by opening the file in Notepad, copying it back into MS word, and then editing out the 12 page chapter from 253 pages of programming gibberish. Took me about three hours to restore it, and there still might be mistakes here and there.

I'll probably continue to edit the page even when its up.

**Chapter Prelude:** _What will Ichigo do at the mercy of his Hollow?_

x

x

x

* * *

_**The Heart**_

* * *

Ichigo's body hung limply in the grasp of his Hollow. There was no sign of remorse or regret on his Hollow's face – rather he seemed overjoyed at his apparent victory. A laugh emanated from him, a shrill high pitched sound that resonated in his ears. From his grasp, Ichigo could only stare up at the dark raining clouds above him helplessly, and he could feel his life slowly slipping away.

"_I lost…"_

The tunneling darkness started to overwhelm the corners of his vision.

"_What was it that I lacked…?"_

His body numbed itself of all the feeling it once had.

"_Reason…"_

Zangetsu slowly dropped from his grasp.

"_Instinct…"_

It stabbed itself into the ground beneath him and the sound of the impact echoed in his ears.

"_I wasn't strong enough…"_

xxx

An ash cloud swirled back and forth disfiguring the form inside. A loud scream exploded from the attacked figure as slashing sounds echoed from within the cloud. The Arrancar, Patricia, slid out of the cloud with cuts all over her body. Her mouth formed into a snarl as she raised her dagger to the side.

"Sing, Arpa!" 「唄え、 竪琴!」

Matsumoto could only stare as the yellow light of the ressureccion obscured her view. Patricia reappeared in her released form. Armored spikes hung down her back, while her mouth was covered by more Hollow bone. Her dagger had changed into a disfigured harp and she held it threateningly in front of her.

Matsumoto instantly sent Haineko towards her.

Her clawed hand reached over to harp, and strummed it slightly. A powerful gust erupted from her and forced away all the ash. Matsumoto's eyes widened as she blocked herself with her arms.

"Oh ho, seems like you were just a big bag of wind!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"You are taking me too lightly." Patricia said spitefully.

"Well, all you did was get uglier." Matsumoto taunted as the ashes of Haineko circled back around her.

Patricia only laughed in a high pitched cackle.

"Why don't I force you to fight me a little bit more seriously, then?" Patricia said tauntingly. Her hand reached inside of her cloak and pulled out an item.

Matsumoto's eyes instantly lit up with surprise.

"That is…" She said in disbelief.

Within Patricia's grasp were a few strands of silver hair. She brought them up to her face where her eyes widened ecstatically.

"Master Schnizer did say this would aggravate you!" Patricia yelled. "Now, you –"

She was interrupted by a large fluctuation of reiatsu.

"Enough." Matsumoto interrupted, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

Patricia's eyes widened as the ash around Matsumoto formed into a large tornado behind her. An echoing roar resounded from the inside, as though a beast had been unleashed onto the battlefield.

Matsumoto slowly raised her head. Her expression was just as frightening as the force behind her.

"I will make you tell me everything you know."

Buildings blew apart as the massive tornado of ash encased Patricia. Her scream penetrated into the night. From above, Hitsugaya could only stare at his former lieutenant's attack with surprise.

"Matsumoto…" He muttered with narrowed eyes. Turning back to Schnizer, he frowned as he raised his sword.

"It seems like I have to take this seriously." Hitsugaya said.

"Show me how serious you can be then." Schnizer said with a small smile. "Come at me with your everything."

Hitsugaya's face darkened.

"You'll regret it."

He raised his sword as ice particles gathered around him.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!"

xxx

"_Ichigo... get up."_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the calling voice. He slowly stood up in confusion as he viewed his surroundings. The familiarity struck him quickly – it was the side of the building where he had first seen Zangetsu.

"_Over here, Ichigo." _

"Ossan…" Ichigo said as he glanced over his shoulder at Zangetsu.

_"Why do you look surprised to see me?"_ Zangetsu asked from atop his perch. His black cloak billowed like flames as his expression remained unreadable.

Ichigo quickly looked over himself.

"Does this mean that... I'm not…" Ichigo muttered.

"_No you're not."_ Zangetsu interrupted.

Ichigo quickly turned to Zangetsu in surprise.

"_However… you do know why you're here, don't you, Ichigo?" _

Ichigo's expression of surprise quickly disappeared from his face. As he looked away, an expression of shame took its place. His fists clenched angrily before he spoke.

"It's because I lost..."

xxx

"Rise into the sky… Montaña…"

Both Ishida and Inoue could only stare in surprise as his size grew even larger. His skin transformed, coated with what looked like mineral fragments. His voice rumbled as he roared out, crushing the ground as he stepped forward. It seemed as though his entire body was now rock and mineral; it covered even his mouth in a protective layer.

"My defense is absolute!" Uugii yelled.

Ishida only smirked as Inoue turned to him curiously.

"I knew from my first attack that he was a defense type. My attack bounced off him like it was nothing."

He raised his Seele Schneider.

"But, I have a plan to take him out in one blow. The only downside is that I can't to do it from range. I have to activate them after each one is in place. There will be a small time frame between each that I will be vulnerable to attack… but…" Ishida said. He glanced at her. "I will trust you to protect me."

Inoue's eyes lit up.

"_I want to be like them... because I also want to find something that I want to protect."_

"I will protect you." Inoue said determinedly. Ishida smiled gently at her and he vanished in a flash.

Ishida reappeared at the foot of the giant and proceeded to run up its leg. Uugii watched the small figure make its way up his body and laughed.

"I'll squish you like a bug!" He said as he swung a large hand towards him. Ishida ignored it as he saw the attack from the corner of his eye.

Uugii watched in surprise as his hand was stopped by a yellow barrier. From the corner of his eye, he could see the human girl, Inoue Orihime, manipulating it.

"One." Ishida whispered.

He raised his Seele Schneider into air and stabbed it into his thigh. He twisted the hilt and the Seele Schneider started to glow bright blue. With another flash he jumped off again, this time landing on his other thigh.

"Two."

Uugii was getting annoyed as Ishida continued to move around his body unhindered. The shield was blocking his every attempt to attack him. He watched as Ishida landed on his shoulder, stabbing another sword into his body.

"Three."

Ishida jumped again, and he landed on his other shoulder.

"Four."

Uugii roared and turned towards Orihime. Her eyes widened as he lashed out towards her. A shield quickly appeared block her from his attack, but she was pushed back by the force of it. Ishida had already landed on his head, stabbing in the last sword. He had to jump away as Uugii's large arm swiped at him. He released a small object into the air as he jumped.

"Five." Ishida muttered as he started to fall downward. Flipped over upside down in the air, his glasses reflected the silver tube that he had released just moments before.

Uugii lunged forward in attempt to attack the airborne Quincy. Ishida's bow quickly appeared in a flash of blue and he took aim.

"Ya me despido." Ishida said as he released his arrow.

It whistled through the air, slicing the silver tube cleanly in half. The liquid poured itself onto the Seele Schneider atop his head. Blue lines connected each Seele Schneider, crackling with reiatsu.

A loud roar of pain echoed as a large explosion erupted from the connecting core.

xxx

"_Why do you think you lost Ichigo?"_

Ichigo glared at Zangetsu with furrowed brows.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ichigo said angrily. "It's because I wasn't strong enough to beat him."

"_Wrong."_ Zangetsu replied calmly. _"It's not that you aren't strong enough. The the answer is in front of you – but you are blinded by the desire to gain power."_

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at his statement. Zangetsu only stared back at him with the same stoic expression. Without following up with another comment, he jumped down from his perch and slowly walked towards him.

"_For the sake of others… for the sake of yourself… "_

"_For the sake of gaining power__…__"_

"_You've lost sight of something important in the process…"_

"_You may think your strength lies in how strong your reasons are and how strong your fighting instincts are…"_

Zangetsu stopped in front of him.

"_But the truth is…"_

He placed his hand over Ichigo's chest.

"_Your greatest strength lies in here."_

"What do you…?" Ichigo asked as he looked down.

Zangetsu's hand pushed against him and Ichigo slowly fell backwards. Though he had expected to fall onto the building, his eyes widened in surprise as he felt nothing behind him. The ground had opened beneath him and swallowed him up into an abyss of darkness.

Zangetsu only stared at him expressionlessly from above as he watched Ichigo's descent.

"_Sometimes, in order to make the Sun burn brighter… you must first plunge the world into darkness…"_

xxx

Grazzi reached into his cloak, withdrawing what looked like a curved combat knife. Ikkaku only smiled at this action. Though most would have been afraid, he was rather happy to see that his opponent was already planning on releasing.

"Shoot, Asesino!" 「うて、 犯人!」

The light from his transformation blasted away his hood and coat, revealing a creature much more hideous. Both of his arms had grown into large canon like appendages and spiked wings sprouted from his back. The revealed eye was covered by what looked like a scope.

"Oh… not so subtle now, are you?" Ikkaku taunted.

He flash stepped behind Grazzi, swinging his sword down with a ecstatic smile.

"That means I should finally be able to hit you!!!"

His sword slashed downward, but it once again only struck an after image. Ikkaku looked around in confusion, unable to detect where Grazzi had gone off to. Yumichika looked around as well, also unable to detect his presence.

He quickly looked up as a flash caught his attention.

"Ikkaku! Above you!" He yelled.

Ikkaku looked in the direction as told and his face lit up with surprise. Glowing brighter than the moon, Grazzi was charging up an attack from the cannons on his arms. Red reiatsu condensed into a large sphere of pure energy.

"Despite how close I had gotten to you in the beginning, I actually specialize in long range. My speed allows me to gain the distance I require not to injure myself from my own attack." Grazzi said.

The orb of energy pulsed.

"Despite the shortness in our encounter, I truly do admire your tenacity."

It was then fired at an incredible velocity.

An explosion roared outward over the city as the attack impacted the top of the building. Yumichika quickly jumped to safety, surprised to see such a powerful blast. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw a figure jump up through the smoke that had formed from the blast.

Ikkaku screamed as he appeared out of the dust. Grazzi could only stare at him in surprise.

"He took the attack and used it as cover…" Grazzi said, unable to react as the figure bolted towards him. "I won't be able to move in time…!"

Ikkaku's uniform was torn in several places, suggesting that he had taken the attack head on. Blood also ran freely down his body. He didn't seem to mind the injuries, as Ikkaku swiftly placed his sword and sheath together, smiling as he took advantage of his surprise attack.

"Grow, Houzukimaru!!!" Ikkaku yelled.

A sicken slash echoed as Houzukimaru pierced its target

xxx

"Your target is me…?" Rukia stated in disbelief.

Her violet eyes narrowed as she gripped tighter onto Shirayuki. There was no reason for him to target specifically her. She wasn't exceptionally powerful, nor did she hold any real potential to threaten him. The only reason she could think of ended up leading back to the only person who had ever defeated the person in front of her.

Her eyes only darkened distastefully at the thought.

"Then you're using me to get to Ichigo, aren't you?" Rukia said.

"Correct." Ulquiorra replied. "Your perception is much better than his."

He quickly glanced to the side before he continued.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is very well protected. Even at this moment, he is being protected by his friends and allies. To attempt to kill Kurosaki Ichigo right now is too difficult even with the power I possess, especially if he regains full control of that 'other side'. However, if I kill you, all those factors will be meaningless…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo will undoubtedly come after me for revenge."

His eyes seemed to glow with a perceptive light as he finished his explanation.

"And because of his impetuous personality, he will most definitely come after me alone."

Rukia only scoffed at his scheme.

"Ichigo definitely won't lose to you, no matter what happens to me." Rukia said confidently. Her eyes narrowed at the lack of a reaction from her opponent.

Ulquiorra only stared back emotionlessly; he wasn't even perturbed by her tone.

"That's where you're mistaken." He replied callously.

Surprise lit up on her face as she felt the confidence in her own words slip away.

"Though he will come at me with the utmost anger and strike at me with his full strength…"

Reiatsu started to condense from the sword before shooting in his body.

"He will not achieve victory."

His arm rose as he pointed out a hand at her.

"By killing you, I will also in-turn destroy the greatest source of his power."

Rukia's eyes widened as a Cero Oscuras was fired at her instantly.

"His heart."

xxx

Ichigo couldn't understand what was happening. He was still falling; the darkness rushed past his body as he fell backwards in the unknown. The darkness around him almost seemed alive, moving around in no discernible fashion.

It was as if he was falling into a dark tornado.

"_What the hell is happening!?"_

The darkness swirled around him and it encased him in a quick flash of black.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he found himself standing on the familiar sidewalk of Karakura. He instantly remembered it; it was from that time when Renji and Byakuya had come to take Rukia. Before he had time to react to the flash that passed him, blood gushed out from two pierced wounds on his chest.

Kuchiki Byakuya then quickly appeared next to him.

"You're slow…" Byakuya stated beside him.

Ichigo slowly fell forward in surprise when he found the pain to be more than just a mere memory or illusion.

"Even when you're toppling down." Byakuya finished.

Before he could hit the ground, his eyes snapped open and he found himself back in the falling void. He winced as the pain still pulsed through his body. His hand reached over his chest to feel the wound that he thought he had.

"_What… was that really just a memory?" _

His eyes widened as the darkness covered his body again.

Ichigo felt his body shake as a hand stabbed him right in the center of his chest. He could only stare at the wound, feeling the shock of the pain shooting through his body. It was from that time in Hueco Mundo; he already knew who the pale hand had belonged to.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. "You cannot defeat me."

"Even if you did defeat me, there are still three more Espada above me. Even if you rise up a thousand times –"

Ichigo's body lurched forward as Ulquiorra's hand was roughly withdrawn out of his chest.

"There will be no victory for any of you."

Brought back like before to the void, his breath was heavy as his hand gripped onto his chest.

"_Was I really so powerless to stop them at those times…?" _

He only grimaced as the darkness surrounded him once more.

Ichigo lurched forward as he felt the cold blade pierce his heart. He looked down for a second, staring at the bloodstained blade in his chest before slowly turning his head to glance around. Aizen's brown eyes pierced his soul from behind his hollow mask.

"I told you." Ulquiorra said as they both started to fall over.

"You will die here… and Aizen-sama will win."

The next thing he heard was a hollow scream of pain. His glazed eyes reflected Ulquiorra's face as he spoke his final words to him.

"It seems… you had not put your heart into this battle."

He screamed agonizingly as he was brought back. His hand only gripped tighter onto his chest as he felt the pain pulse through him. It was the pain of losing; the pain of being powerless, the pain of being unable to protect those precious to him.

It was ripping him apart.

Yet, even through his suffering, a beat echoed in his ears. His eyes struggled to stay open as he recognized the sound.

"_My heart…"_

xxx

The large black Cero shot towards Rukia at an incredible speed. Her eyes widened as she quickly brought up her sword, wordlessly summoning the snowflake shield to protect herself. The land exploded around her as she held her ground, and she grimaced as her shield started to crack under the pressure of the attack. The dark power started to permeate around her and she knew there wasn't much time before the attack broke through.

"La Muerte."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Chad, encased in his full Hollow armor attacked him from above. The punch sent him into the ground with a demon faced imprint around him. Following the attack, a shadow quickly grew underneath them.

"Attack, Zabimaru!!"

Chad jumped away before Hihiou Zabimaru crashed down onto Ulquiorra's body. He quickly landed beside Rukia afterwards.

"Chad!" Rukia yelled with surprise.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Kuchiki-san." He said, his voice resonating with a unique tone. His devil-like red and black Hollow armor glimmered in the moonlight.

"Don't count me out of the battle just yet, either!" Another figure yelled.

Renji quickly reappeared at her side. The two large slashes on his chest were still bleeding with crimson blood, but he was standing strongly back on his two feet.

"Renji!" She yelled with a relieved expression on her face.

Renji smirked at her but quickly frowned when he saw the state she was in. It was obvious that she had become really tired out; she was breathing heavily, and sweat continually dripped off the side of her face. He turned away from her with a grim expression.

"That Bankai of yours is dangerous… you're already tired out." Renji said seriously. Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I can still fight." She replied defiantly.

Their conversation was cut short as the ground rumbled. Ulquiorra's arm burst out from the ground. The three of them stared at him in surprise as he slowly uncovered himself of the debris.

"Not even a scratch." Renji muttered in disbelief.

Ulquiorra's attention shifted away for a moment before focusing back on his three opponents.

"How troublesome." Ulquiorra said. Lightning pulsed through his hand, forming his Lanza del Relámpago. "It seems… that I will have no choice but to eliminate all three of you."

It crackled dangerous as he held it before them.

"So be it."

Chad glanced at Rukia over his shoulder and she could see the blue glow of his eyes from behind his Hollow helmet.

"Ichigo's with 'them', isn't he?" He asked. Rukia's face hardened before she responded with a nod. Chad quickly gave Renji a quick glance and the both of them stepped forward. "Then…"

Rukia looked at the two of them in surprise as they stepped protectively in front of her.

"We will be the ones to protect it…"

Chad's eyes flared up with blue reiatsu.

"'The heart'."

xxx

The pain didn't subside for Ichigo as he continued to plummet downward.

The darkness was overwhelming him; nothing seemed to have been able to exist except for the pain. Not one thought. Not one feeling. The pain had stripped him of everything.

Yet he could still hear it beating. It refused to give up.

His heart was calling out to him.

"I understand…" Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo's hand moved from his chest, reaching upward into the air.

"Even if I have a reason to fight… even if I have the instincts to fight…"

He stretched his hand as far as he could.

"I can't win unless I have the heart..."

His eyes narrowed resolutely, even as the darkness started to close in on him.

"My greatest strength…!"

Surprise broke out on his expression as a small light pierced through the darkness. It shimmered very softly at first but started to grow as Zangetsu's voice resonated around him.

"_Your heart's cry has been answered… and you can finally hear it again…"_

The light seemed to pulse with each beat of his heart.

"_Do you want to win, Ichigo?"_

Ichigo's eyes burned brightly in determination as he yelled, reaching up as far as he could.

"Yes… I want to win!!"

His eyes widened as he felt his body being pulled upwards as the light started expand. It started to cover the darkness around him, blinding him as Zangetsu continued to speak to him.

"_Then, rise up, Ichigo…! And cry forth…"_

His vision started to slowly clear up before him.

"_For the power that your heart commands!!"_

Ichigo's eyes slowly filled back up with life. They reflected the clouds that were still in the sky. He grinned lightly at the sight.

"_Ah… the rain is going to stop now…"_

His Hollow could only widen its eyes in surprise as the scenery gradually changed in front of him. The once chaotic weather was slowly changing; the clouds started to part and sunlight started to penetrate the disappearing blanket of clouds. The rain started to slowly let up before finally stopping.

Ichigo's arm reached up from his side and gripped onto the arm that held him up. His Hollow could only stare with disbelief as Ichigo's body flared up with black reiatsu. It happened in just a split second – he screamed out painfully as black flames ignited where Ichigo had touched him. He released Ichigo reflexively, and Ichigo fell to one knee onto the ground next to Zangetsu.

"_What is this…!?"_ His Hollow yelled angrily as he stared at the flames on his arm.

His yellow eyes dilated as the black flames started to spread. With a quick swipe from his sword, he slashed it off before it could spread further. He watched in horror as the appendage was consumed by the flames.

"_What is this power…!!?" _

Ichigo's hand rose and placed itself over Zangetsu's hilt. He slowly pushed himself up into a standing position. He stumbled slightly but caught himself before he could fall. Withdrawing Zangetsu from the ground, he pointed it forward as black reiatsu radiated from him. The black reiatsu rapidly condensed into black flames that covered his body like an aura.

His amber eyes narrowed, blazing with determination as he stared at his Hollow.

"Tenchi Kaimei." 「天地晦冥。」

* * *

x

x

x

**Chapter Overture:** _Ichigo's heart has reawakened! _

**Final Words:** I'll begin with explaining character concept of the two new releases. I usually don't like explaining too much, but this saves me the pain of answering emails from curious readers.

Patricia's name is based off of 'Princess Patricia of Connaught', with her release based on the harp on her coat of arms. As most of you can guess, 'Arpa' and '竪琴' or 'tategoto' means harp in Spanish and Japanese respectably. Her release allows her minor control of the wind. For a lack of a better term to describe her general characteriztion, she's supposed to be a sadistic bitch who loves to inflict pain on her enemies.

Uugii is based off the large golems seen in all the fantasy games. His character concept wasn't thought out as much as the others; he was basically used to make Ishida look like a badass.

Grazzi's name is based off 'Inspeceur Graziani' from the French movie 'Compartiment tueurs'. His release, 'Asesino' means assassin in Spanish while the Japanese counterpart is '犯人' or 'hannin' for criminal. His main concept is based off of being a sniper type sort of enemy, with wings that allow him to stay out of reach. A quiet and mysterious persona was what I was aiming for in his characterization.

Now onto Ichigo's new technique.

When Zangetsu mentioned 'to plunge the world into darkness', he was also referring to this new attack. 'Tenchi Kaimei' literally means, 'Earth and Heaven in darkness' or 'To plunge everything into darkness'. This attack itself is based off of multiple things (I'm sure the Naruto fans are screaming Amaterasu) but the main inspiration is from Kubo's unfinished manga, 'Zombie Powder', from Gamma's Karinzanjutsu.

The attack will be elaborated on more during next chapter, where 'The Black Sun (finally) Ignites'. The main concept behind the attack is to 'taint', which will be the opposite of Rukia's final song, which is to 'purify'. I'm usually wary of doing actually spoiling for future chapters but I thought I'd like to reveal at least that much.

It is also known as the 'power that the heart controls' for multiple reasons, but that will be elaborated on later as well.

Chad's powers and the Vizards will make an appearance next chapter.

**Next Chapter:** _The Black Sun Ignites_


	50. The Black Sun Ignites

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say for this chapter, I just hope everyone enjoys a faster update. This is the final chapter for the 'Karakura Invasion Arc', transition chapter and new arc starts in the next few chapters.

**Chapter Prelude:**_ The black flames burn fiercely with the power of his resolve!_

.

.

.

* * *

_**The Black Sun Ignites**_

* * *

"Tenchi Kaimei."

His Hollow could only stare in shock at the black flames that had surrounded Ichigo's body. As his yellow eyes met Ichigo's amber ones, that expression of surprise quickly disappeared. He wordlessly raised the left over stump to the side and his arm grew back with a grotesque noise.

"_Why..."_

He swiped his sword downward to his side and the force of his swing broke the building beneath him in two.

"_Why do your eyes still show no fear...!"_

Ichigo stared back expressionlessly as he lowered Zangetsu to his side.

"Because..."

His eyes narrowed slightly and they reflected his unbending resolve.

"I know that I have to win."

Ichigo bent forward slightly and charged forward in a flash of black. Sword collided with sword as Ichigo swung downward, meeting his Hollow as he swung upward. Black flames erupted from behind Ichigo's attack and his Hollow's eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

Both he and Ichigo yelled as they pushed up against one another.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"_Getsuga Tenshou!"_

A powerful explosion of darkness burst between them. The force of the impact knocked Ichigo into the air and his Hollow was blasted towards the ground. Though sent different ways, they both turned back to stare at the two colliding moonfangs. Both forces were fighting for dominance.

Then all of a sudden, Ichigo's moonfang flared up with flames. It consumed its adversary and launched itself towards his Hollow.

His Hollow quickly jumped away before the attack could hit him. Ichigo wasted no time in taking advantage of the evasion; he flash stepped above him and slashed downward. His Hollow quickly brought up his sword to block. Ichigo's sword was then parried and it grazed the ground, igniting it in black flames.

His Hollow quickly took off into the air to avoid being singed.

Having missed his attack, Ichigo quickly landed on the ground. He turned to his Hollow and jumped up after him, blowing the flames on the ground away with the power of his launch. Nearing his Hollow, his eyes narrowed as he pushed Zangetsu forward.

Black flames exploded from its point.

There was no time to for his opponent to react; his Hollow could only widen his eyes as Zangetsu penetrated the left side of his chest – the place where his heart would have been.

The black flames around Zangetsu slowly expanded, covering his Hollow's body in a blanket of fire.

"_Ichigo..."_

His clawed hand gripped onto the sword that pierced him.

"_How... did you beat me...!"_

Ichigo's face was expressionless but his eyes burned brightly with emotion.

"Because..."

His Hollow slowly dissipated before him, turning into nothing more than the remnants of black ambers.

"I have a heart."

...

Schnizer's eyes shifted over the city. A massive white explosion had formed in the south, the red light from the east had dwindled and no presence could be felt from the one within the swirling ash tornado to his east. He closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open emotionlessly.

"So the pawns have fallen." He said quietly.

Hitsugaya Toushirou's eyes widened as Schnizer's false smile disappeared.

"Play time is over for me now." He said as he raised his sword over his shoulder. "Lord Ulquiorra is surely going to scold me for taking as long as I did."

"Forgive me for ending this too quickly." He finished.

He swiped his sword to the side.

"Dominate, Cerebro." 「支配する、黒幕。」

From afar, Matsumoto stood in the fragmented remains of the landscape. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the obscured figure that lay away from her.

_Paticia screamed as she jumped out from the ash tornado, bleeding from new wounds. Before she could react, Matsumoto had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against a building._

_Blood spat out of her mouth as she choked in pain._

"_Tell me..." Matsumoto commanded threateningly. "Is… Gin alive?"_

_Patricia laughed sadistically in response to her question._

"_Like I'd tell you anything!" She screamed as she raised her spiked harp from the side. Her eyes widened as ash quickly surrounded it, slicing her arm off cleanly at the elbow._

"_Then…" Matsumoto said with a fallen expression. "So be it…"_

_The ash surrounded the both of them and Patricia's screams echoed for the last time._

Matsumoto grimaced as her hand clenched at her side.

"_Farewell, Rangiku… sorry…"_

"Why do you always do this…" She muttered angrily.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion of reiatsu. Her attention quickly shifted to the battle between Schnizer and Hitsugaya. Fragments of ice had exploded between them, disfiguring Hitsugaya's opponent. Hitsugaya himself was now plunging downward, and the ice flowers on his back slowly disappeared.

Rangiku's eyes widened at loud boom that resonated as he impacted the ground with an explosive crash. Schnizer was hidden by the explosion of dust, and disappeared as the cover dispersed.

"Taichou…!"

...

Ichigo slowly dropped to the ground as the black ambers rained down around him. They slowly burnt out, leaving no trace of their existence.

All seemed at peace again in his world.

Then suddenly, his eyes quickly widened as the building beneath him started to crack, degenerating into small fragments of spirit particles. It split into pieces, crumbling away under his weight before he started to fall.

"Shit…!" Ichigo grimaced. "Am I really still going to die…!"

His stared upward at all the buildings that were breaking down.

"_Have you already forgotten the battle that you just fought?"_

Ichigo's eyes widened at Zangetsu's voice.

"_His power is now yours, Ichigo!"_

White ribbons burst from around him and Ichigo quickly caught sight of the only one that stood out. A black ribbon hung to his side. His hand gripped onto it, pulling on it to open the box it led to. It opened to reveal the first Hollow mask he had ever worn; the one from his first training session with Urahara.

His hand gripped onto it and his world exploded with light.

Back in the real world, his heart started to beat in his lifeless body. The beat slowly quickened. Reiatsu then blew out from his body, and the Vaizards could only stare at it in shock. All of them quickly drew their swords in preparation for what was about to come.

"If his Hollow has taken over, don't show any doubt in your blade." Shinji said. He frowned as his eyes glimmered with power.

"Be prepared to fight for your life."

A flash of yellow light engulfed Ichigo's body, and Shinji could only stare in surprise as the wound started to close up.

"This is…" Hiyori started in disbelief.

"High speed regeneration." Hachigen finished with a frown. "It seems his Hollow has won."

"I'm going to kill him before he finishes healing." Kensei said as he walked forward.

"No." Shinji said holding his hands out to stop him. Kensei glared at him, but Shinji ignored him. A smile graced his face as the light disappeared and Ichigo slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"Welcome back, Ichigo." He said brightly.

Ichigo turned towards them, glaring at them with his black Hollow-like eyes. It slowly turned back to normal as he stared at their surprised expressions. He turned away to pick up Zangetsu, glancing at it for a moment before turning back to the Vizards.

He grinned lightly.

"Yo…"

...

Rukia's eyes widened at the two men who stood in front of her.

They stood stoically, glaring at Ulquiorra with a resolve that was reflected in their powerful statures. Side by side, with strength and determination, they readied themselves. The result of the upcoming battle was uncertain to them, but it was clear that they were going to fulfill their purpose.

They were going to protect the heart.

"I am reluctant to throw this…" Ulquiorra said, raising his Lanza del Relámpago up.

His eyes glimmered mysteriously.

"I do not wish to destroy Karakura just yet."

Renji's eyes widened as the attack was thrown towards the three of them. Hihou Zabimaru burst out from the nearby rubble, encircling them in a protective binding. Unfortunately, the Lanza del Relámpago shattered it, blowing Zabimaru into separate segments. Chad quickly stepped forward as the attack exploded, holding out his right arm in front of him.

The center of his shielded arm glowed blue and the jaw imprint snapped opened.

"El Guardia." 「巨人の守備」

Ulquiorra watched as the explosion was quickly absorbed by the shield. The energy of the attack seemed to flow through Chad's arm, igniting both his shoulders in a blaze of blue reiatsu. Renji quickly took advantage of the distraction and reformed Hihiou Zabimaru.

The snake-like Zanpakutou raced towards Ulquiorra at an incredible speed.

He was quick to react to the oncoming attack, smashing it off course with a quick swing of the Sword of Destruction. Ulquiorra then retaliated with a Cero Oscuras – sending the attack towards Renji as he attempted to recover himself. A snowflake shield appeared to block the attack, blocking the three of them from Ulquiorra's view.

Several moonlit shadows appeared under Ulquiorra, and he quickly looked up to see what was causing it.

"Higa Zekkou!" Renji yelled as he and Rukia reappeared from behind the snowflake shield.

Rukia grimaced in pain, breathing heavily as she felt the strain of her Bankai. Chad was now nowhere to be seen, having disappeared from sight from behind the shield.

The segments of the Hihiou Zabimaru bombarded Ulquiorra like meteors. Loud explosions erupted from each individual impact. Ulquiorra dodged each spike and reappeared above them, slashing downward. Both Renji and Rukia jumped away from the attack, but his tail quickly followed up behind his strike. Rukia could only stare in shock as it knocked Renji back like a ragdoll.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled as she raised her sword. Her eyes shifted to the side as Ulquiorra's tail lashed out towards her.

Renji slid on the ground with a grimace but quickly jumped forward despite his wounds. He flash stepped in front of Rukia, and Ulquiorra's tail wrapped around his neck in place of hers. A grunt of pain escaped him as he was lifted and thrown onto the ground with a crash.

However, he grinned as he slowly sat up.

Ulquiorra quickly glanced up as he felt another presence, and his eyes widened. Above him was Chad; the reiatsu he had absorbed before now surrounded his body. It expanded with an echoing roar, becoming a gigantic aura that resembled a devil-like figure. Chad raised his left arm and his giant reiatsu aura did the same.

"El Fin." 「魔人の刑罰」

He punched downward with the aura, releasing the enormous amount of energy onto Ulquiorra. A massive blast erupted and a large amount of dust flew into the air as a result of the attack. Both Rukia and Chad both appeared Renji's side as he slowly stood up, and they waited for the cover to clear. The visage slowly cleared, revealing Ulquiorra once again.

He was badly damaged this time; one of his wings and horns were blown off by the attack. Multiple scratches were also visible on his body. However, he didn't even seem fazed by the damage.

They could only stare in shock as his body quickly regenerated; recovering the damage he just received.

"Are you feeling it now?" Ulquiorra asked.

He slowly pointed the Sword of Destruction at the three of them.

"The feeling of true despair."

...

A flash of black blazed across the night sky.

Ichigo jumped from building to building, moving as fast as he could towards his destination. His orange hair moved wildly as the wind brushed past his body. Everything was a blur around him; his speed turned the lights and stars in to a bunch of neon streaks.

"_Karakura is under attack right now by the new Espada."_

Ichigo's eyes were narrowed and his hand gripped tightly onto Zangetsu.

"'_He' is also here right now…"_

His other hand slowly reached over his face like a claw. The amber pupils of his eyes turned yellow and darkness took place of the white.

"_Fighting with Rukia-chan."_

He pulled his hand down and revealed his new Hollow mask. The horned mask was reflected in the moonlight, and his yellow eyes glowed from behind it. Black reiatsu pulsed from his body and he quickly exploded forward with an even greater speed.

The battle with Ulquiorra had taken a turn for the worse; Rukia once again stood alone against him.

Chad and Renji were knocked unconscious; their bodies lay limply several feet away from the battlefield. Chad's armor slowly dissipated from around his body, and multiple deep wounds could be seen on his body. Renji was in no better condition – and as he lay on his back, Hihiou Zabimaru slowly reformed into its sealed state.

Ulquiorra had no killed them but in turn proved his point.

There was no hope of defeating him – there was only despair.

Rukia continued breathe heavily as she stared at her opponent. She was not as injured as either of them, but the strain of her Bankai was pushing her against her limits. In defiance, she raised her sword as Ulquiorra reformed his Lanza del Relámpago.

"This is the end for you, Kuchiki Rukia." Ulquiorra said. Reiatsu pulsed from the Sword of Destruction, enlarging the Lanza del Relámpago.

"Sayonara."

The attack shot towards her like an arrow. Her eyes narrowed as it neared her and she prepared the last of her strength to defend against it.

Suddenly, like a strike of black lightning, a black moonfang intercepted the attack. Both Rukia and Ulquiorra could only stare in astonishment as it consumed the attack before dispersing into dark flames that littered the ground. Rukia slowly looked upwards and her violet eyes widened at the figure that eclipsed the full moon.

"Ichigo…!"

Ichigo shot towards the ground and the two sides of his uniform fluttered behind him. He cracked the ground with his landing, spreading the black flames away with his power. Kneeling slightly with his back turned towards her, he slowly stood up to face Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the familiar Hollow mask.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered in surprise. He glanced at her from his shoulder and her eyes widened at the new mask. "You…"

Ichigo turned back forward and he held Tensa Zangetsu to the side.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said to her. "I won."

His body flared up in black flames. Rukia could only stare in surprise as she felt his new strength radiate from him.

"Now I'm here to protect you, Rukia."

...

Back in Soul Society, things had finally calmed down.

In the Twelfth Division laboratory, Urahara chatted with Yamamoto through a large screen. Both of them bore a serious expression as they talked, but their conversation was cut short at the sound of footsteps. Urahara's eyes shifted slightly as the doors behind him slowly opened. Yamamoto's voice echoed into the room as he introduced the people who entered.

"I have sent three." He said. "The rest will serve as back-up in Soul Society in case of attack."

Urahara smiled at the three shadowy figures that walked towards him.

"I don't believe they'll need it."

Ulquiorra and Ichigo stood off against one another.

They stared at one another passively, analyzing each other before the battle began. Green met yellow in an impasse; neither of them had even the slightest hint of fear reflected upon them.

"It has come down to this once again." Ulquiorra said. His eyes narrowed slightly. "I can see that those eyes of yours have not changed."

Ulquiorra raised the Sword of Destruction from the side.

"Do you hate me for what I've done, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't answer right away, but closed his eyes thoughtfully. For a moment, he stood there silently as he contemplated his answer. He slowly opened his eyes as the answer finally came to him.

"No." Ichigo replied.

His hands gripped tightly on Zangetsu.

"I know that you're the one behind everything that has happened so far… "

Karakura looked like a warzone. Buildings were breaking apart from all the recent skirmishes and the some of the landscape had changed all together.

"You've hurt my friends…"

Chad and Renji were both conscious now, but neither of them had the strength to get up. Their eyes opened just the slightest to survey what was happening.

"You've hurt Rukia…"

Rukia's eyes widened at the mentioning of her name.

"Even so… I still don't hate you…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he raised Zangetsu. Holding it to his side, his yellow pupils dilated in fury as a powerful gust of power pulsed from his body.

"But I definitely… cannot forgive you!"

With a blast of black reiatsu, Ichigo charged forward.

Ulquiorra's arm rose as he formed another Lanza del Relámpago, preparing himself for the attack. Pushing the lance forward in attempt to pierce Ichigo, his eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo's hand gripped onto it. Black flames erupted from his touch and Ulquiorra was forced to release the lance to avoid being burned.

As he watched the black flames consume his attack once more, he knew instinctively to avoid it.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu valiantly, swinging it down as black flames pillared behind it. Ulquiorra quickly swung the Sword of Destruction up to block and the sword pulsed with reiatsu. The impact of both weapons released a gigantic shockwave of power.

The both of them could only stare in surprise at the light that was emitted from their collision.

...

In Las Nochez, Shanren Bailong's eyes widened as a powerful gust of wind blew against him. The runes underneath him started to crack and he quickly brought his hands together, muttering words as he tried to restrain them. With a giant flash of white light, an explosion resonated throughout the entirety of Las Nochez.

Amidst the ruins of his room, the old man floated in a sitting position, unscratched by the powerful explosion. He closed his eyes in slight frustration after he surveyed his surroundings.

"It seems…" He said with a slight sigh. "The seal has been broken…"

In Soul Society, Urahara grinned at the situation.

The object behind him was glowing brightly and the swirling portal that had formed seemed to have been the reason for his delight. Reiatsu crackled in from a few antennas that the machine was connected to. He tipped his hat slightly as he himself started to step towards it.

"It's time… to get back to my shop for now."

...

The light started to dim and both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were pushed out from the explosion of light. They promptly recovered from the event and charged one another; however, both of them quickly stopped in their tracks.

"What…" Ichigo started.

Ulquiorra stood there, frozen at the sight of the three figures that had appeared around him. The figures' white robes fluttered against the night wind. They had their swords pointed at his neck and Rukia quickly recognized who those swords belonged to.

"Ukitake-taichou! Kyouraku-taichou! Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled as she stared at them in surprise.

"Don't forget the sexy shop keeper." A voice said behind them.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned. Urahara smiled as they glanced at him.

"Urahara-san…!" Ichigo said in surprise.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to know how to react to the inclusion of four more opponents, but he didn't seem very intimidated by their presence. His expression remained calm, regardless of the situation. He surveyed the captains as he contemplated on his next move.

His hand tensed as his arm dropped to his side.

"How did you manage to break through the barrier?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"It's all simply thanks to and Kurosaki-san over there." Urahara explained. Ichigo's eyes widened as Urahara glanced at him. "Before you left, I modified Zangetsu…"

"_Kurosaki-taichou-san! Please drop Zangetsu off at the 12th Division later today for a few hours! We'll apply the ability to open up the Senkaimon from any place in the world!"_

"… So that in the situation that the pathways between the worlds were to be sealed – like they were back in the last invasion of Hueco Mundo – that type of situation could be avoided. From the study of the Sword of Creation, I devised a method that allowed him to channel the power of the Sword of Destruction through Zangetsu if they met in battle…"

_The both of them could only stare in surprise at the light that was emitted from their collision._

"So we can use that power to break the seal between the worlds..."

Urahara turned back to Ulquiorra, smiling slightly as he did so.

"And allow us to recover the other half of the Hollow King's power."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open.

"How ridiculous."

Without warning, a Cero Oscuras was fired at the ground from his hand. The captains were forced to defend themselves, backing away from the dark explosion. Using the blast as cover, Ulquiorra hastily retreated into the sky. He stared down at them as Schnizer appeared beside him, opened a large Garganta in the process.

Besides the large Garganta, were other smaller Garganta that started to form in the night sky. The Shinigami on the ground could only widen their eyes as Hollows started to penetrate into Karakura, raining down upon them in great numbers like before.

"Shit…!" Ichigo said as he jumped into the air after them. The three captains and Urahara followed, but their progress was hindered by the Hollows around them.

"Forget it!" Ukitake yelled to them. "Take out the Hollows before they do any damage to the town!"

Kyouraku only sighed as the large Garganta closed above them.

"Yamaji's going to be mad about this…"

...

As they stepped through the darkness back to Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra reformed himself into his unreleased state. He glanced at Schnizer, who was grinning lightly at his side.

"You play too much… Schnizer." Ulquiorra said.

"My apologies, Lord Ulquiorra." He replied. "Though we were unable to get the 'Queen'."

He smiled even more brightly as his icy blue eyes glowed.

"We did get the 'Knight'."

...

Karakura was at peace once again.

The Hollows were cleared out as quickly as they have come. The group quickly came back together afterwards, congregating in the area where they had met earlier. Before saying anything to anyone, Ichigo placed his hand over his mask. He ripped his fingers across it and the mask disappeared into small fragments of reiatsu.

Ichigo breathed deeply as the mask disappeared and his uncovered face showed signs of fatigue from using his new powers.

"We better go discuss what our next move will be." Ukitake said. "Shunsui, Byakuya – let's go. Urahara has already left and is already waiting for us at his shop."

Ichigo's expression lit up in surprise as the two oldest captains walked past him with a smile, patting him appreciatively on each shoulder. Even Byakuya, who strolled gracefully past him, gave him a quick nod. Ichigo turned towards their retreating forms and smirked.

Byakuya's movements suddenly stopped and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Rukia." Byakuya started.

He eyed her Bankai form impassively before he turned away. Ukitake glanced at Byakuya silently as he noticed this.

"We have much to discuss later."

Rukia's face lit up with confusion but she quickly responded back to him.

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia replied respectfully. With a flash, the captains disappeared from sight.

"We should go see if Renji and Chad are okay." Rukia started and Ichigo nodded at her suggestion.

"Don't worry about it…" A voice said. They both turned to see Renji walking forward, shouldering Chad at his side.

"Renji! Chad!" Rukia said in relief.

"Are you guys okay? You both seem roughed up." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Ah…" Chad replied, grinning lightly despite his injuries.

"It'll take more than him to keep us down…" Renji replied with a small smile. He glanced at Rukia and then at Ichigo before turning away. "We're going to go to the Urahara Shoten with the captains. I'm sure we can get in contact with Inoue and the others from there…"

"But… before anything else…" Renji gave one last look to Ichigo, who stared back in surprise.

"I'm sure there are other important matters to attend to."

They turned to leave without another word, disappearing in flash just like the captains. It was as though they – along with the captains – knew that Ichigo and Rukia had wanted to be alone, even if just briefly.

Ichigo slowly turned towards her and their eyes met. He smiled and Rukia could feel the nostalgia well up within her. It wasn't the smile he gave to show his arrogance, it wasn't the smile that he gave to show everything was going to be fine – it was the smile that was for her.

Only for her.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked softly.

Rukia gave him a small smile in return.

"Of course I am." Rukia replied playfully.

"That's good." Ichigo said, taking a step forward. He reached out towards her. "I'm…"

He stumbled slightly, falling forward in fatigue.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia yelled as she caught him. Her eyes widened as he slowly wrapped his arm around her body, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm glad that you are safe… Rukia…"

"Ichi… go…" Rukia muttered. Ichigo's eyes softened as he glanced at her.

"It seems that it's at peace now that you're next to me again…" Ichigo said to her.

He smiled lightly as he closed his eyes.

"My heart…"

Rukia's mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. Instead, she pushed her face into his chest, hiding it from view as she gripped onto the fabric of his robe.

_I wanted to tell him that I was happy he was okay_

Both of their Bankai slowly disappeared.

_But I felt I couldn't be the one to say it_

Their black and white reiatsu floated above them like stars, flickering just slightly before disappearing in the night sky.

_Since it was my fault to begin with…

* * *

_

.

.

.

**Chapter Overture:** _Rukia's emotions are shaken…! Also, what has happened to Hitsugaya?_

**Final Words:** At the request of Highlord Langslock, I'll describe in detail about Chad's Hollow armor – conception and appearance wise.

The idea is that instead of the liquid armor covering just his arms, it'll cover his entire body. I thought that since Kubo also decided to give his left arm some armor, he'll probably end up covering his entirety.

His right arm is smooth like its current form, with a large shield on the forearm. His left arm is lined with spikes and is white and red to differentiate itself from the other arm.

The rest of the body is basically very devil-like. His helm is horned, spiking out like Kenpachi's hair, covering everything while leaving two slots for the eyes – like any Hollow mask. The armor from head to toe is mostly black and reddish purple, with white intricate lines running down in between.

Both his shoulders contain large flanges (similar to how his arm had one before it changed) used as for an energy 'reserve' when he absorbs an attack using 'El Guardia'. The energy blows out from them like fire, but instead of just being on one shoulder, it flows from two.

'El Guardia' means 'The Guard' in Spanish and 'Defense of the Giant' in the Japanese translation. It's the technique used to absorb attacks.

'El Fin' means 'The End' in Spanish and 'Judgement of the Devil' in the Japanese translation. It's the counterpart technique to 'El Guardia', channeling the energy of the absorbed attack into a Devil-like reiatsu aura. This reiatsu aura is then channeled into one gigantic punch – a finisher, the retribution, the judgment and as noted, 'The End' for the opponent.

Ichigo has now lost his 'hybrid form' but has instead gained all of his Hollow's powers as his own. The mask is the representation that he has reached the final step. The 'hybrid form' where he had characteristics of both basically represented the question 'Will Ichigo become a Hollow or will he be a Shinigami?' and was my intention of a bridge between the first mask and the new one.

Schnizer's release has been revealed. Literally, 'Cerebro' means brain, or mastermind. Its translation, 'Kuromaku', literally means 'black curtain', but together, it means 'Wire Puller' or 'Mastermind'.

**Next Chapter:** _Untitled for now. EDIT: Next chapter has been named,_ '**_Blooming Twilight, Nicotiana Plus Cymbidium_**'.


	51. In Twilight, Nicotiana plus Cymbidium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes: **Finally, updated.

Not very fond of not being able to log in and update for three days. Also, title was too long for the stupid chapter box, so I had to change it (QQ).

Anyways, summer time ended up being busy for me so I must apologize for the late update. The chapter itself is IchiRuki based (Rejoice! Sweet, sweet fanservice!) with a sprinkle of everything else. I will continue editing after this upload; this chapter was written incrementally over the previous month and probably/likely contains a lot of mistakes.

**Chapter Prelude:**_ A shimmer of doubt is reflected in her blade – and dulls it considerably._

.

.

.

* * *

_**In Twilight, Nicotiana plus Cymbidium**_

**_

* * *

_**

A squad made of several Omitsukidou members ran swiftly across the sandy surface of Hueco Mundo.

Leading them was Oumaeda Marechiyo, whose sweaty face contorted in anxiety. Las Noches was still quite a distance away from the group, but the sheer size of the fortress dwarfed the size of their force and their will. Even from so far away, he could see the smoke emitting from the centermost tower – having result from a small explosion just a while earlier.

Then, like a thousand points of light piercing the sky, beams exploded from that same tower. The group stopped suddenly in surprise, taking cover behind some rocks as they watched the energy arc around the entirety of the fortress, spreading out and forming a large yellow dome that sparkled in the moonlight.

"That light surrounding Las Noches…" Oumaeda said as he meekly peered over the rocks. His fat fingers gripped tightly onto it as sweat continued to make its way down his face.

His memory flashed with the image of Aizen when he first escaped from Soul Society.

"Looks like a negation barrier…!" He finished in surprise.

"I guess you're right once in a while, Oumaeda." A voice said next to him. He jumped up in surprise, falling over clumsily onto the sand.

"Soifon-taichou!" He yelled loudly.

Soifon paid no attention to his antics, but continued to stare at the barrier quietly. Without turning to face him, she gave out her orders to her lieutenant.

"Report to the commander that…" Soifon said sternly. "It would be futile right now to attempt an assault on Las Noches."

She closed her eyes, hiding her frustrations behind a stony expression.

"Our job is done here. We need to get back to Soul Society."

...

Matsumoto grimaced as sweat continually dripped down the side of her face. Her hands were placed on the chest of Hitsugaya Toushirou, glowing green as she tried to close the wound that seeped with dark red blood. Wincing in pain, Hitsugaya opened his eyes very slightly, staring up at her with a scowl from where he lay.

"Matsumoto…" He spoke softly.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto yelled as her face lit up in relief at his voice. Her eyes quickly narrowed as she turned her attention back to her healing; the injury was slowly starting to close. "The wound is almost closed… just a bit longer!"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, glimmering strangely. He blinked and it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Matsumoto's widened her eyes as he started to move upwards, struggling to sit up.

"Taichou…!" She repeated as she held him back, but he only frowned at her as she attempted to push him back down. "We should have Orihime take a look at it before you move around –"

"I'll be fine… it wasn't a mortal wound…" Hitsugaya said quietly as he steadily pushed himself on his feet. His hand brushed the wound slightly, testing its current condition. He ripped a part of his haori and wrapped it around his chest, grimacing in pain as he tightened it. "I managed to avoid getting hit in a vital area..."

"Besides…" He continued.

A black butterfly flew down towards them.

"We already have orders…"

**_The night sky was split_**

Urahara's blue eyes stared at the screen as it continued to crackle with static. Behind him, the three captains stood, waiting for the transmission to finally connect. The large monitor like system had been placed in center of the large basement area where there was more room. A few moments later, little by little, the battered Advance Team made their appearance.

**_With the battles in between,_**

Chad and Renji made it there first after the captains, the both of them walking in looking worse for wear. Yumichika and Ikkaku followed up, with the latter wrapped in several bandages. Ikkaku and Renji smirked at each other, wearing their battle wounds like proud badges on their body.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya followed their appearance. Hitsugaya quickly nodded at his former lieutenant and left her standing by herself. Matsumoto could only watch him in concern as he joined the other captains to join their discussion.

**_And while it is silent…_**

Ishida and Inoue soon appeared, looking better off than any of those before them.

Noticing the wounded, Inoue instantly rushed off to see if any one of them needed healing. A large glow erupted in the group as she summoned her powers of rejection to heal Chad, Ikkaku and Renji. They seemed surprise at her initiative, and watched in amazement at their rate of healing. Ishida glanced at her determined expression, watching how her eyes burned with a renewed passion. He then turned away as he pushed up his glasses, determinedly hiding the smile that had formed.

From afar, Tatsuki and Yoruichi observed. Yoruichi placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder and she nodded in response, both of them slowly turning away to leave. It seemed neither of them had planned to get involved, with other things on their mind at the moment. She turned to give one last glance at Orihime and the rest, smirking lightly at them before she left.

**_Now heard and unseen_**

And finally, Ichigo and Rukia made their appearance.

Ichigo's arm hung limply over Rukia's shoulder as she supported him. Walking forward, Ichigo stumbled slightly but Rukia held him firmly. Ichigo squeezed her shoulder thankfully before he smiled at the group before him.

However, he missed the small frown on Rukia's face as he did so.

**_The echoes of their voices…_**

The screen crackled one last time before Yamamoto's face finally appeared. He looked over them silently for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Return to Soul Society immediately."

**_They still scream_**

It didn't take very long for everyone to get ready to leave; the senkaimon was hastily summoned, and one by one, the Shinigami disappeared through it. Urahara vanished soon after, not into the portal but into his shop. Ichigo and Rukia stayed behind, wanting to say a quick good bye to their friends before leaving.

"See you guys." Ichigo said. Chad and Ishida both raised their fists in a respectful gesture and Ichigo returned it with a smirk. Inoue smiled at him, and he returned it with a nod.

Inoue then ran forward, giving Rukia a quick hug that surprised her. Pulling back slightly, Inoue whispered to her so that only she could hear.

"Take care of Kurosaki-kun." She said with a tender smile.

"Ah…" Rukia replied softly. Her eyes fell slightly but she returned the smile. "I promise."

Soon afterwards, Ichigo and Rukia walked into the white pulsing door of the senkaimon, giving their friends one last glance before returning to Soul Society.

...

Three figures moved out into the night from Urahara's Shoten. It was Chad, Inoue and Ishida – the three of them were heading home. The night sky was clear and starry above them as they walked. Though it was almost the summer season, a small chill enveloped them as a night gust blew. Coming to the crossroads, Inoue and Ishida waved to Chad as he separated from them.

"You don't have to walk me home, Ishida-kun." Inoue said with a small smile as they both walked in the same direction.

"It's my duty as a friend." Ishida replied, pushing up his glasses. He smirked at her. "And as a man."

She nodded at him thankfully before looking up in thought. Her gray eyes reflected the starry night sky, and they softened at the sight of them. The stars were shining brightly back at her as she reminisced.

"_Inoue…" Ichigo spoke quietly and Inoue turned to him._

"_Kurosaki-kun?" She said in surprise. Her eyes lit up at his expression. "What's wrong?"_

"_I need you to heal me."_

_Ichigo raised his right sleeve and Inoue's eyes widened at the wounds. They were darkened patches of flesh that seemed to have been badly burned. It looked grotesque to her and she could only wonder how he could have received such injuries._

"_Kurosaki… kun…" Inoue said quietly as she reached out towards him. "These wounds…"_

_Ichigo turned away with a small frown._

"_Don't say anything…" _

_Inoue stared at him as he glanced over to Rukia. Rukia herself seemed distracted, deep in thought and had not noticed that Ichigo had walked away. With a worried expression Inoue quietly turned back to Ichigo. _

"_I don't want her to yell at me." Ichigo said with a small scowl._

_As she healed his burns, she whispered very softly so that her words could not be heard by him._

"_You mean... you don't want her to worry..."_

Inoue suddenly stopped walking and Ishida only turned to her curiously. She was still looking upward at the stars. He watched as her mouth slowly curled into a sad smile.

"The stars in the sky look so close to one another." Inoue said quietly, clasping her hands behind her. She chuckled half-heartedly. "But in reality, they are really far away from each other."

Two stars seemed to twinkle at her.

"Just like Kurosaki-kun and myself."

Ishida didn't seem surprised by her comment; he merely stared at her thoughtfully, displaying a small frown as he did so. Staying silent for a few moments, he turned to the night sky and pointed at the two twinkling stars.

"Inoue-san… take a look at the two brightest stars in the sky." Ishida said calmly. Inoue looked over to where he was pointing.

"Orihime… and Hikoboushi?"

Ishida nodded.

"They are further apart than we can imagine… separated by the milky way, a river of stars that separate them from ever meeting."

His hands traced across the sky, going from one star to another.

"But… what separates them also connects them."

Inoue's eyes widened slightly, staring up at river of stars.

"Just like your feelings towards Kurosaki. You wish to reach him with those feelings."

He continued to stare upward at the stars, seemly determined not to look at her as he spoke.

"Then stretch your hand out to him… and one day he'll reach back and grab it..."

As if following his directions, Inoue's hand reached upward, stretching towards the sky. Her fingers stretched to their fullest, almost as she wanted to touch the sky. She smiled sadly as the two stars above shimmered in the night sky and her hand slowly fell back to her side. Ishida stared at her quietly as she turned to him.

"I already know that he won't reach towards me…"

She gave him a reassuring smile and Ishida could help but return it.

"But, I've accepted that."

...

A meeting was called as soon as the Shinigami group was back in Soul Society. All captains, lieutenants, and those from the Advance Team stood in a formal line before the General Commander. Though having just recently gotten together, they were already in a heated discussion. The participants were quickly explaining and debating on their current situation and the new course of action.

"The Advance Team was unable to retrieve the Sword of Destruction from the hands of the new Espada." Ukitake explained. He glanced around the room as he continued. "Also, the barrier no longer provides enough protection against an invasion against Soul Society or the real world. It would be wise for us to devise a new method of protection."

Kyouraku nodded at Ukitake before he spoke, agreeing with his comments.

"The Advance Team can have a prolonged stay in the real world until a new method -"

"I disagree. Splitting our forces is not a good idea right now." Hitsugaya interrupted, and Kyouraku paused thoughtfully. He turned to the General Commander. "What is your opinion on the matter, Yamamoto-soutaichou?"

The General Commanded had stayed silent throughout much of the discussion, and for a moment he gave thought to all of it before he spoke.

"This has certainly escalated into a new war." He said.

He glanced at Soifon, who was standing quietly with Oumaeda at her side.

"Soifon-taichou has reported the appearance of a negation barrier over Las Noches. This most likely means that our enemy has now decided to withdraw to rebuild the forces it has lost."

The General's expression remained stoic as he continued to talk.

"However… this gives us time to prepare. Besides erecting a new, stronger barrier between the words, the Kidou Corps will be tasked to discover a method of destroying the barrier over Las Noches. When this is completed…"

His staff banged on the wooden floor and it echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Soul Society will begin its assault…!"

...

Ichigo and Rukia walked together after the meeting, discussing their thoughts.

Both of them looked tired, walking in slow steps next to one another. As they walked, Ichigo's eyes moved around the unfamiliar territory; they were walking to his Division where he was made captain of just a month before. They stopped just in front of the gate, and Rukia quickly stepped towards him.

He was caught off-guard by the hug she gave him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame. Rukia closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment just to enjoy being with him.

"I better head back to my Division." Rukia said as she pulled back, giving him a soft smile. Her violet eyes shifted over the Fifth Division's door playfully. "Enjoy your first night in your Division quarters, Kurosaki-taichou."

She turned to leave, but Ichigo gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait… Rukia…!" Ichigo said loudly. She glanced at him in surprise.

"Hn…?" Rukia replied curiously.

"Stay with me tonight!" Ichigo blurted without thinking.

"…" Rukia's face slowly paled at his statement, and Ichigo slowly realized his mistake. His face reddened as he quickly withdrew his hand, waving both of them defensively in front of his face.

"Not like that!" He yelled. He quickly pointed towards the door. "Just… stay nearby - in the next room… Sleep in the room next to mine tonight…!"

Rukia raised a fist threateningly as her eye twitched.

"Just say that next time then, idiot!" Rukia yelled at him angrily. She looked away, scowling awkwardly with a slight red tinge on her cheeks. "Saying it like that –"

"I didn't mean it like that, damn it!" Ichigo yelled at her before turning away in embarrassment.

Rukia slowly turned back to him, watching him scratch his head uncomfortably before he spoke.

"After all that's happened…" Ichigo finally said. He glanced at her with a slight scowl. "I'll just feel more comfortable if you're around me."

He walked away without another word. Rukia stood there silently, staring at him as he did so.

"Saying something like that…"

Her eyes softened as she stared upward towards the full moon.

"Is really unnecessary…"

...

The next day came, and it was in the late afternoon before Rukia woke from her slumber.

Rukia slowly slid open the door of her room to leave, ready to head back to her division. She scowled lightly at the lateness of the day, and hastily shut the door behind her. As she turned, she froze. She stared at the door across from hers, feeling the reiatsu of the person inside. It wasn't something she had felt before; Ichigo's reiatsu was lower than what it was suppose to be. He had shown signs of fatigue since yesterday night.

"Ichigo…" She whispered with a small frown. She walked forward and placed her hand on the door softly. She withdrew it almost immediately afterwards before she turned to leave.

She arrived at her Division a few moments later, only to be stopped by Kiyone as soon as she got arrived.

"Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-taichou is looking for you." Kiyone said with a small salute. "He told me specifically to wait until you returned before I gave you this message."

Rukia's eyes widened at the information.

"Nii-sama…?"

...

Rukia kneeled before Byakuya in his office a few moments later.

She looked over the documents in her hands, her eyes wide at the contents. Byakuya didn't seem to take notice of her surprise, and he continued to work diligently on the paperwork at his desk. His brush went briskly back and forth over the papers as Rukia continued to take in what she was reading.

"This is..." Rukia started quietly.

"I have already spoken to Ukitake-taichou about the matter." Byakuya said without looking towards her. "The request to have your promotional status reinstated has already been accepted."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said slowly as she looked up at him.

"You may think about it for a while if you wish to." Byakuya said. "You also don't have to accept it if you do not want it."

Rukia took one last glance at the documents before stowing it away into her kimono. She slowly stood up and gave a respectful bow to her brother.

"Thank you very much, Nii-sama." Rukia said politely.

"That is all." Byakuya said. Rukia nodded and turned to leave. "And Rukia..."

Rukia glanced over her shoulder curiously as he brother called out to her.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya still didn't look up as he spoke.

"Your relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Rukia's violet eyes widened slightly, but Byakuya didn't show any signs of anger or displeasure. He merely continued on his work.

"Don't assume I don't already know."

...

Ichigo yawned tiredly as he walked the halls of the Thirteenth Division.

It seemed he had just recently woken up; his uniform was wrinkled in several places, and his amber eyes were slightly dull. They widened in surprise though as a figure popped out from behind a corner, bowing very deeply before giving him a rigid salute.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-taichou! I hope you had a good rest!" Sentarou yelled.

"Ah… good afternoon…" Ichigo said, scratching his head awkwardly at Sentarou's respectfulness. He glanced around. "Where's Rukia? Is she here?"

"I heard she had a meeting with her brother." Sentarou quickly explained. His hand straightened into another salute. "Other than that, I really don't know."

Ichigo turned away, feeling Rukia's reiatsu at a very familiar location. He scowled lightly as he did so.

"I see…"

...

Rukia sat on top of Hokutan, isolating herself to think. The hill itself over-looked a small clear lake, draped into the background of the sunset. There was only peace and quiet around; no sound could be heard besides the wind that billowed across her dark hairs. The grass beneath her was soft, and danced along playfully with the wind.

In her hand was the documents, still unsigned, still unstamped. Her eyes quickly glanced over it for a few moments before she turned back to the scenery, placing them back into her kimono.

Ichigo landed a small distance away from her with a flash. Though he was originally scowling, his expression quickly changed when he saw Rukia's face. She sat there quietly, unmoving as she stared out at the sun set in thought. He frowned lightly in concern at her expression before he started to walk towards her.

"Yo." Ichigo said casually, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said in surprise.

"You must have been pretty distracted to not notice me…" Ichigo said off-handedly. He laid on the grass next to her, propping his arms behind his head. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"How can you tell that something's bothering me?" Rukia asked.

"Because I know you, Rukia." Ichigo replied simply as he closed his eyes.

Rukia smiled lightly at his response. She slowly leaned back, lying down onto the grass next to him. From her position, she stared at the orange and purple sky, noticing how the colors meshed so beautifully together.

"Thinking back… I still wonder if our meeting was really a good thing. I've brought you so much pain, so much trouble. All the things you've had to do, all the obstacles you've had to overcome…" Rukia said quietly. "Even your Hollow was my fault."

Her hand reached upward, stretching towards the sky.

"How you can forgive someone like me?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped opened and his expression was quiet, unreadable. He scowled lightly before he answered.

"I've told you this before haven't I?"

He slowly sat up, bending over towards Rukia. He griped onto her raised hand and pushed it gently to the ground; she could only stare up in surprise as he propped himself carefully over her as he did so. His amber eyes pierced hers – almost as if he could see right through her.

"That's because you're important to me."

Rukia's violet eyes widened at his answer, and nostalgia welled up within her.

"_I've realized… just how important you are to me..."_

"I gained the power to protect because of you. Because you are here, I've become strong enough to protect those precious to me."

"_Do you realize how I felt before you came into my life…? Do you realize how powerless I felt…?"_

"And I know that if I want to protect something… I'll have to be willing to lose everything… Even if it costs my body, even if it costs my life, even… if I have to become your enemy…"

"_The reason he's like this now... is because of you!"_

"I'll do it to protect you." Ichigo finished.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered.

His fingers entwined with hers as he continued to speak.

"Tell me 'I don't need you to protect me'. Hit me and lecture me for being so sentimental. Show me how strong you are, and how much of a fool I am. That's the Rukia I've always known and…"

He stared down sternly at her, emphasizing his next statement.

"That's the kind of amazing person you are to me."

Rukia's eyes softened as she stared up at him, and she was unable to conceal the small smile on her face. However, she quickly scowled at him before she responded.

"You just had to say that…" Rukia said. "You –"

"You idiot… right?" Ichigo finished for her.

"You big idiot." Rukia corrected him sternly. "You've said something unnecessary again..."

Amber met violet in an understanding gaze, and neither of them needed to say any more.

Ichigo's face lit up in surprise after a few moments; he was finally aware at how close they were. Noticing his expression, Rukia's mouth curled into a small smile as she came to the same realization. Though Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the position, he quickly narrowed them determinedly. Then slowly, the distance in-between slowly began to disappear…

Just as the sun and moon crossed paths in the sky above them.

"Are you going to run away…?" She asked quietly as she gradually closed her eyes. "Ichigo?"

"No… because I want to show you…" Ichigo replied firmly as he did the same. "Just how important you are to me..."

Ichigo bent towards her, gently squeezing her hands anxiously as he did so. He steadily brought his lips upon hers, pressing upon them softly. He felt his heart shudder warmly as she blissfully returned his affections. Her lips tenderly caressed his, much more gently than he could have ever imagined.

They both felt perfect…

Being together like that…

Under the soft twilight glow.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter Overture:**_ Their emotions bloom in the midst of twilight._

**Final Words: **For those who recognized the Inoue/Ishida scene, I liked the idea so much from my drabble collection that I ended up reusing it.

Took two years. TWO YEARS, but they've finally kissed in this story.

For those who remember, the scene was suppose to mirror a previous chapter (and Orihime's attempt to reach him) – displaying not just how much they've changed, but also how little they've changed. Just like Kubo once said '… a change in their feelings' – I also want to display that change in this story as close as he would have done so.

Even if it takes another two years to do so.

300k plus views and 1k plus reviews! A thank-you IchiRuki one-shot will be written in celebration.

**Next Chapter:** _Au Clair de Lune _was the former in work title_. _Next chapter title has changed to_ Those Whom We Choose to Stand By.  
_


	52. Those Whom We Choose to Stand By

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes: **A relatively small update for you guys.

There's a vote open in my profile for those who haven't seen it. It's still open for a couple more weeks, so for those who care, go vote. Next arc is held off for another chapter or so, but this doesn't change my original plan in anyway.

I planned for the story to end at chapter 66, and on its current rate, seems like I'll be able to follow through on this. Currently (and amazingly) the votes are very even right now. Things may or may not change dependently.

Minor errors will be continued to be corrected after upload. In any case, enjoy the chapter - IchiRuki'ness up ahead!

**Chapter Prelude:** _Her resolve is rekindled by his words!_

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

_**Those Whom We Choose to Stand By

* * *

**_

The sunset lingered just a little bit longer, coloring the sky in a deep violet and amber haze.

Rukia looked downward, staring at Ichigo's face as he slept. His head lay comfortably on her lap, and her expression was tender as a small breeze blew against her raven locks. Her violet eyes softened at him as her hand gently played with his orange hair, moving his bangs away from his eyes.

"_I said… I'm in love with you!" _

"_But you didn't just change my world, Rukia. To me – you are the damn world."_

"_It seems that it's at peace now that you're next to me again… my heart…"_

"_That's the 'you' who stands within my heart."_

She poked his forehead firmly yet affectionately, causing his eyebrows to furrow lightly in annoyance as he slept. A smile slowly lit up upon her face as she stared down at his expression, reflected by the last rays of the sun.

"You really are…"

Her hand lay gently across his forehead and his expression quickly relaxed against her touch.

"A big idiot…"

...

Footsteps echoed as Byakuya walked down the wooden hallway of the Fifth Division Captain's quarters the next morning. His face was impassive as he walked up towards the shoji door that led into the kitchen area of the facility. As his hand reached for the door, he froze in place at the voices that resonated from within.

"Ichigo! Don't scrub so roughly!" Rukia yelled angrily. "You're spraying water everywhere!"

"Don't be an ingrate! I offered to help you wash these plates –" Ichigo retorted.

"Which you ate off from –" Rukia snapped.

"You should be a little bit more appreciative!" Ichigo said in a very bossy tone. A small splash could be heard and small angry gasp afterwards.

"Fool! You did that on purpose!" Rukia yelled furiously.

"Did not! Oi! Stop that –"

Byakuya, having heard enough, suddenly pushed the door open and the two bickering Shinigami turned to him. They froze at the sight of him, like two deer caught in the path of headlights.

Ichigo's lower half of his face was covered in soap bubbles, giving him an appearance of having a foam beard. Rukia's hands were covered in similar suds and it was obvious that she had been the one that had been crudely applying them to Ichigo's face just a few moments earlier. They stared at him with an awkward silence, and the only sound heard was the small 'pops' of the bubbles on Ichigo's makeshift beard.

Rukia quickly recovered from the shock of his sudden appearance, wiping her hands with a towel before she hastily bowed.

"Good morning, Nii-sama." She said respectfully.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and quickly noted his lack of courtesy. Her forehead thumped angrily with a nerve as she threw her towel into his face. Recoiling with a grunt from the strength of the impact, Ichigo scowled at her as he finally wiped himself off.

"Morning Byakuya." Ichigo said with a grumble, throwing the towel to the side.

"Forgive me for intruding…" Byakuya said composedly. Rukia shifted uncomfortably and Ichigo only glared at him. "But it's time for us head out to the Division's training area."

Ichigo's expression hardened slightly as his eyes met with Byakuya's.

"I'll be accompanying you on your first session with your division." Byakuya explained. "I'm sure Ukitake-taichou taught you the necessary procedures."

"Ah…" Ichigo responded with a nod. He turned to Rukia. "Rukia…?"

"I need to meet up with Ukitake-taichou in a while." Rukia answered. She and Byakuya glanced at one another. "I'll be back later on tonight, when everything is finished."

Ichigo stared at their exchange with a slight look of confusion.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said as he started to walk away. Ichigo scowled lightly at his impulsiveness.

He turned back to Rukia and his scowl quickly disappeared from his face.

"Well…" He said with a smirk. His hand cupped her cheek. "I'll see you later then."

Rukia smiled lightly, bringing up her hand over his.

"Take care, idiot."

...

Far from the protection of Seireitei's barrier, Kira Izuru stood alone in an open patch of forest. Sweat rolled down his face and his narrow eyes reflected the fatigue he felt. His captain's cloak was ruffled slightly, showing signs of violent movement from training. He breathed deeply before he swung Wabisuke downward.

"Kira-kun!" A voice yelled out.

Kira's movement froze when Wabisuke was just barely an inch away from the ground. He turned to the familiar voice, looking up in surprise at the figure.

"Ah! Hinamori!" Kira said brightly.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyways, Kira-kun?" Hinamori asked as she walked up to his side. Her eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her.

"Ah… nothing much…" Kira started.

His eyes flickered over the landscape; trees and foliage were ripped apart and large craters were littered around him. He turned to Hinamori's surprised face and gave her a modest grin.

"Just practicing..." Kira replied. His eyes moved over to the 「三」 on her new lieutenant's insignia. "I see that everything's worked out as you guys planned."

"It's all thanks to Hitsugaya-kun and Matsumoto-san." She said. "If they didn't vouch for me…"

"_I'll be leaving with Kurosaki for the living world tomorrow." He said as he closed his eyes, slowly walking towards her. "During the time I'm gone…"_

_Hinamori's eyes widened as he felt him hand the insignia over to her as he passed her._

"_Watch the Tenth Division for me, Hinamori-fukutaichou."_

"_Hitsugaya-kun…"Hinamori whispered as he continued to walk, only to stop in middle of the doorway. With his back towards her, he continued to speak."Why…?"_

"_It was decided that the Fifth Division's morale and situation would improve if you were switched elsewhere because of the events with Aizen…" Hitsugaya said, his hand clenching unconsciously at his side. "But…"_

_His hand slowly relaxed, falling back open. _

"_We have gotten permission from the higher ups to present this as an evaluation of your placement status. Matsumoto will temporarily transfer so you may use her current position." Hitsugaya said. Hinamori's face lit up with surprise. "If you pass this evaluation, you will be able to remain a lieutenant…"_

_Hitsugaya glanced at her over his shoulder, giving her a small reassuring smile._

"_Don't disappoint me… Momo."_

"I would have never gotten the chance to try and redeem myself." Hinamori finished, smiling softly at the memory. Hinamori's hand reached up to touch the insignia on her arm.

"The flower insignia for the Fifth Division, lily-of-the-valley, means 'sacrifice', 'danger', and 'pure love'…" She explained to Kira. "I didn't know it back then, but those expressions are truly foreign to me…"

The marigold flower seemed to stand out as Hinamori's expression changed, showing her experience and determination. Her eyes gleamed, radiant with her newly found resolve.

"However, 'despair' is one I know of very well. That meaning will now be my new pride."

...

Rukia landed in front of the Thirteenth Division later that day. As she walked in through the gates, a figure caught her attention from the steps before the door. She could only stare in surprise as the person, garbed in his Shinigami uniform and torn captain's haori, waved frantically at her from where he sat.

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin yelled.

"Ojiisama!" Rukia replied in surprise. She quickly approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your things back to Soul Society!" Isshin replied, pointing to the two bags next to him. "I'm sure you guys were going to be too busy to come back for them!"

He pulled out a small box from within Rukia's bag and placed it on his lap. Rukia's eyes widened at it as she instantly recognized it.

"That is…" She started.

"_He says that it's for the both of us." Rukia explained, as she pointed to the box, wide-eyed in curiosity. "The label says its strawberry flavored!"_

_Ichigo's face was slowly turning red like a thermometer in hot water._

"_Want to try it?" Rukia asked as she stared at him._

"_WHAT!" Ichigo yelled, as she started to open the box. "WAIT!" Quickly taking it from her hand, he stuffed it back into the small bag, hoping never to see it again. "Those… aren't for eating…"_

Isshin chuckled as he removed the tape that held the small box firmly shut. Rukia watched him curiously as he did so, having never opened it herself.

"I was expecting that Ichigo wouldn't let you open this, that boy of mine still has a lot to learn it seems!" Isshin said brightly. He grinned at Rukia's look of confusion. "However, I think it's about time…"

He flipped opened the lid.

"This was…" Isshin continued. "The present I intended for you to have."

He pulled out a familiar talisman; it was a small bag held together by a string. Rukia eyes were drawn instantly to the character on it and also noticed how worn out it was.

"It was given to me by Ichigo's mother as a good luck charm." Isshin said as he looked at it fondly. He gripped onto it. "I first gave it to Kon so that it could protect him… but with the changing times, I wanted to pass it along…"

He gently pulled on Rukia's arm, dropping it into her open palm.

"To another important person."

Rukia gazed at it for a few moments, unable to find anything to say. A feeling of unease rose up within her as she stared at the precious object.

"I can't accept this." Rukia said sternly. Her face faltered slightly. "Something this important…"

"Take it Rukia-chan! It was for your birthday!" Isshin said fiercely, closing her hand over it. He smiled brightly at her as she stared at him in surprise. "It's 'our' thanks for taking care of the idiot that I call my son."

Rukia's expression softened as she heard his words.

"Thank you…" Rukia said as she held it close to her.

"I'll take these for you over before I leave…" Isshin said, picking up the two bags next to him. He glanced at her with a mischievous expression. "You'll be staying there… at the Fifth Division too, right?"

Her face lit up with surprise for a moment at his apparent knowledge. She shook it off and gave him a small sheepish smile.

"Ah…"

...

Isshin walked back out into the real world a few moments later. Urahara was already waiting for him, leaning up against a boulder with a smirk on his face. The portal behind Isshin flared with blue energy before finally dissipating into nothingness, only leaving the giant mechanical-like framework that once housed it.

"Ah, you came back pretty fast!" Urahara said brightly, popping his fan out to hide his face.

"There isn't much for me to do back in Soul Society anymore. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important." Isshin said with a tired expression.

"You seemed extremely worried, Kurosaki-san. For you to do something like adding such a powerful kidou enchantment to it…" Urahara said mysteriously. "Forbidden too… if I may say so…"

"You're one to talk, Urahara Kisuke!" Isshin said accusingly. Urahara only laughed as he flapped his fan furiously.

"Ah, touché! Now that we've gotten past the mindless gossiping – I have a small itsy bitsy favor to ask of you! Take it as a return favor for letting you use my portal." Urahara said with a grin, closing his fan into his palm. His blue eyes flickered mischievously. "I'll need you to squeeze some information out of Ishida Ryuuken."

"I'm guessing this pertains to the current situation in Hueco Mundo." Isshin said with an unusual seriousness to his voice.

"Correct!" Urahara said cheerfully, opening his fan to show the writing 「勝ち」 for 'winner'.

"I'll see what I can do." Isshin said as he started to walk towards the basement opening.

He turned back to Urahara with a smirk, giving him a thumbs-up.

"He owes me another favor anyways!"

...

Standing before Ukitake in the captain's office of the Thirteenth Division, Rukia stood silently as he looked over the documents in his hand. His eyes scanned them quickly before he finished with a content smile. Putting them away, he turned to Rukia, looking up at her from behind his desk.

"I'm glad you decided to accept." Ukitake started cheerfully. A bittersweet expression made its way onto his face. "Though it saddens me that you will be transferring, I'm extremely happy for you."

"I'm very grateful to you, Ukitake-taichou." Rukia said, bowing respectfully.

"Your brother was the one who vouched for you." Ukitake said with a smile. "I merely backed him up on the decision."

Rukia looked away with a soft expression, reminiscing thoughtfully as she spoke.

"At first, I didn't believe I could full fill that role…" She said quietly. "I thought I couldn't be the one to support him. I thought that the role would have been better for someone else to fill. But in the end…"

Ichigo's image flashed in her mind, standing courageously with his back towards her.

"I knew that if he was standing up before opposition, I have to be the one standing by his side." Rukia finished. She smiled softly. "Ichigo reminded me of that with his words…"

"It seems that you've both learned a lot from one another." Ukitake said.

"I've learned a lot from you as well, Ukitake-taichou." Rukia said as she turned back towards him.

"You've always taught us that there are two types of battles that we fight; the fight to protect life and the fight to protect pride. Kaien-dono… once told me the similarity between them…" Rukia said quietly. Her face lit up with determination as she continued. "However… I think it's more than just a similarity. I think it's a third type of battle… because I feel it whenever I'm fighting by Ichigo's side…"

She held out her fist, raising it in front of her. Ukitake's eyes widened at the familiar gesture.

"I fight to protect the heart."

For a moment he could not speak and he stood there silently. His eyes softened at the memories and emotions that blew across him like a warm breeze. Then, his mouth slowly curled into a smile and he raised his fist, just like Rukia did moments before.

"I'm sure…"

Rukia's face lit up with surprise at his gesture.

"Kaien would have been proud of you."

...

Hisagi Shuuhei stood quietly on a lone hill. Komamura Sajin stood next to him, just as silent as he was. They both stared down at the unmarked grave and the sword that was stabbed into the earth above it. A slight breeze blew against them and Komamura looked upwards towards the setting sun.

"I'd thought I'd find you here." Komamura said calmly. "I heard you rejected the positioning of the lieutenant assigned to you."

"Ah, I realized that being a captain comes with more responsibilities than just shown on the surface." Hisagi replied. His face was stony and impassive. "From captain to lieutenant, ideals are passed from one generation to the next. 'His' ideals are now mine…"

Hisagi turned away before he finished his statement.

"And I'm not ready to pass them on to just anyone."

He walked past Komamura without another look.

"Even though he was blind, he could see the true nature of people." Komamura said quickly. Hisagi stopped to let him finish. "Perhaps he passed that on to you as well."

Hisagi glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes before he gave his response.

"Perhaps."

He disappeared in a flash and left nothing more than a small breeze in his wake. Komamura walked forward, holding out his giant hand as he did so. A sort of longing expression fell upon his eyes as he stared downward.

"Though you may have made several bad decisions in your life, you at least made one good one…"

He placed it on the hilt of a sword.

"Tousen."

...

Rukia jumped through the night air, soundlessly as if she was a ghost.

Her moonlit shadow eclipsed the buildings below her as she sped past them in a blur. The wind blew against her, causing her uniform to flutter against her. Tucked securely under her arm was a small package, wrapped tightly in white cloth. The Fifth Division's Officer Captain's quarters came into sight and her speed picked up.

Landing in front of the building, she smiled lightly before she walked in. She could barely hold back the look of surprise as she entered the captain's office.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered in shock. The desk that had been empty for over a year was filled with paperwork, stacking up in various heights around the desk. Ichigo looked up from the center, surprised to see her.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said. He grinned lightly as his expression softened. "Welcome back…"

"You sure seem busy." Rukia said with a playful grin. "You look just like you did during those exams back in the real world."

"Ah…" Ichigo answered quietly as he turned his attention back to the paperwork. His face was quickly etched with a fatigued expression. "I actually just got back a little while ago…"

Rukia's face fell slightly at his voice's change of tone.

"How was the Fifth Division?" She asked as she looked away. Ichigo's brush stopped moving and he continued to stare down at the paper.

"The Division is in shambles. Even though Kyouraku-san and Ukitake-san took over the Division temporarily, everyone is still shaken up… " Ichigo said as his face hardened. "I don't blame them though… after what happened with Aizen and Hinamori, I think I can understand why..."

Rukia slowly turned back to him, her face impassive as she listened to him.

"But when I saw them…" Ichigo's hand clenched slightly. "I realized that…"

His eyes narrowed in frustration.

"The way I am now may not be enough."

Rukia continued to stare at him for a few moments before she frowned lightly. Taking the small package beneath her arm, she slowly held it out before her.

"Maybe… you just need some help…" Rukia said as she gradually untied the white cloth that bound it.

Holding it out in one hand, she released it, letting it slowly roll open before him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the lieutenant's insignia that revealed itself, showing the character 「五」 that defined it.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo muttered in shock. "You…"

She wrapped the cloth around the top of her arm and clipped it down onto her uniform.

"Whatever path you take, whichever turn you take, and no matter what obstacles that may block you…" Rukia started determinedly.

She tightened the knot before she turned towards him.

"I'll be there by your side." Rukia finished with a smile.

Ichigo continued to stare at her with the same expression of surprise. Her words filled him with a rush of nostalgia.

"_I don't need you to protect me, Ichigo. I never wanted to stand behind you."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as she turned to give him a soft smile. Her face held determination as her violet eyes stared in his amber ones._

"_I want to stand beside you."_

"Don't sit there gawking, say something." Rukia said, noticing his expression. She frowned lightly. "You have the right to reject my promotion if you want to. It doesn't become official until the ceremony you know."

Ichigo quickly scowled at her as he shook off his stupor.

"Idiot… why the hell would I do that?" He answered gruffly, turning away from her.

Ichigo pushed his chair out as he stood up, not even caring as he dropped the brush onto the paper and smeared it in black ink.

"There's no place better for you…" Ichigo started as he approached her. He stopped in front of her and gradually turned his gaze back towards her. "Because whatever the future holds…"

Ichigo bent down, resting his forehead gently against hers. They stared intently at one another – violet against amber – glowing warmly in the interlocking gaze. A small night breeze blew in from the open window, connecting their contrasting uniforms in a blend of white and black. At the same time, his hand tenderly wrapped around hers, squeezing it affectionately before she returned his gesture.

"We're facing it… together…" Ichigo finished, smirking at her.

Rukia softly smiled before she slowly leaned up further.

"Ah… together…"

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter Overture:** _The winds of change blow upon them once again._

**Final Words: **This chapter was another transition chapter, showing all the changes I've been planning for the chain of command in Soul Society since I've started this fiction. Now, I'm going to go through some explanations really quick on Ichigo, Rukia and the Fifth.

The reason I chose Ichigo and Rukia for the Fifth, rather than somewhere else, comes with the meanings associated with it – I didn't place them there because it was the only spot left. Most of you know how much I like to use the yin-yang (like Kubo) comparison in my material; the two swords, Hollow King and Spirit King, their new powers, their forms, etc…

Aesthetically, they are contrasting as captain and lieutenant. Ichigo wears the white haori and transforms into black upon Bankai. Rukia wears the traditional black and transforms into white upon Bankai. Their relationship is also suppose to contradict the previous leaders; Aizen's and Hinamori's relationship can be described as "Admiration" while Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship is at the far opposite end of the spectrum - "Understanding" defines their relationship very well. This goes back to Kubo's quote "Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding".

**Next Chapter: **_Untitled as of right now_.


	53. The Bonds That Binds Our Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long update – I wasn't happy with the quality of the chapter and it went through several phases of refining. I will continue edits to small errors even after the upload.

This is the final transition chapter before I start the last arc of Aftermath. The votes are in, and more people want to see the end of it so I'm sticking to my original plan. This chapter focuses on the bonds of multiple characters. However, Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship is still the main focus; I wanted to show the gradual change in their feelings over the time that has passed.

Enjoy.

**Prelude:** _"Because we stand together, miracles are created." These are the feelings of Ichigo and Rukia._

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

_**The Bonds That Binds Our Hearts

* * *

**_

**_In a shroud of darkness,_**

A small platoon of Shinigami was surrounded by Hollows on all sides on the outskirts of West Rukongai. They were wounded, and several of them were barely able hold up their trembling swords. Hollows were still appearing in around them large numbers, coming in and out from the broken down houses that had been abandoned so long ago. Roaring and snarling, it seemed they were all prepared to attack at once. The Shinigami readied themselves to fight for their lives, even when no hope was in sight.

**_Pierces a ray of light,  
_**

A Hollow jumped forward to attack, but it never reached its target. Hanging in mid-air with widened eyes, the Hollow started to split down the middle. Its brethrens behind it went through the same reaction as their bodies started to fall apart, having been cut by some unknown force. A flicker of a shadow could be seen as each Hollow fell and the silhouette only stopped as the last one was cut down.

The figure stopped lightly on the dusty ground without a word, placing his large sword on his shoulder. The white captain's haori that sported the 「五」 fluttered outward and the Shinigami instantly recognized him.

"Kurosaki-taichou!"

_**The Black Sun…**  
_

The Hollows behind them roared and the men's attentions quickly turned towards them. Before they could even react, a white flash of light erupted from the center of the group. The attack howled like a strong gust of wind as it covered the Hollows in a thick layer of ice. The ice sparkled as it reflected the sunlight, creating a collage of brilliant colors as a figure flash-stepped to the front of the glacial prison.

Her raven locks wavered a little as her head turned swiftly towards them with a stern expression. The Fifth Division's lieutenant's insignia was displayed proudly on her arm as her piercing violet gaze flickered over them.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou!"

_**The White Moon…**  
_

More roars echoed in the distance, far louder and more violent than before. Hollows started to pour out from the horizon, running towards Ichigo at an incredible speed. Their numbers seemed almost countless as their movements made them look like one gigantic entity – an entity ready to rip anything that stands in its way.

Showing no signs of fear, Ichigo slowly closed his eyes as he stood his ground. The Shinigami behind him all prepared to move forward to help.

"Stand down. He doesn't need your help." Rukia said sternly as she walked up beside them. They all turned to her with a startled expression. However, she didn't even spare them a glance as she crossed her arms.

"But…!" One of them spoke out in alarm.

Rukia's mouth curled into a smile.

"Trust in him."

Ichigo's amber eyes snapped open with a powerful glow and Zangetsu was raised into the air. Its edge glinted in the sunlight for a moment before it was swung down.

Then all faded to black.

_**Rises into a new eclipse.**_

Ukitake Juushirou stretched out his arms before he leaned on the railing that overlooked the West Gate. With a great sigh, he looked downward to observe the rapid movements of several platoons from different divisions. Seated officers yelled loudly as the groups shuffled from place to place in an orderly fashion. As though he was distracted by this view, Ukitake didn't look away as footsteps sounded behind him.

However, he already knew that it belonged to none other than Kyouraku Shunsui. Kyouraku leaned up against railing alongside his long time friend, and he smiled lightly at what he saw below.

"It's a pain clearing out the regions which have been occupied by Hollows since they were abandoned, isn't it?" Kyouraku said light-heartedly. He smiled briefly as he stared at all the commotion beneath him. "Yamaji wasn't kidding when he said we were going to be busy."

"The northern and southern edges have been taken." Ukitake said brightly as he looked over the wall that separated Seireitei from Rukongai. "The western edge of Rukongai has been subjugated now – with timely intervention of course."

"All of this is according to his plan, right?" Kyouraku said as he pulled down the front of his hat. "Those points are going to be the locations of those 'things'."

Ukitake nodded and his expression turned serious as he responded.

"Yes, the construction is nearly complete in the north and south."

Kyouraku sighed lightly in reply and his eyes closed thoughtfully.

"We're sure in a hurry, aren't we?" He said tiredly. "A little over two months have passed since he first explained the unsealing of the swords."

"Ah… it won't be much longer now." Ukitake answered quietly. "Everything is going to change."

Kyouraku's eyes snapped open as the West Gate started to rumble. Jidanbou, the West Gate keeper, was slowly raising the gigantic gate to let people in. Several Shinigami ran forward through, forming two long standing lines past the entrance. Ukitake smiled lightly as he noticed this, quickly recognizing the men and women who had formed the lines.

"Speaking of change… the Fifth Division has changed a lot over the past few weeks, hasn't it?" Kyouraku said as he watched them with a small smile. "It seems that every member has accepted their new captain and lieutenant."

Ukitake quickly nodded.

"They've already earned the trust of their entire division." Ukitake said. "Everything has become better then what we could have hoped."

Two figures started to walk down the middle of the two lines.

"These are the results of a good team, eh?" Kyouraku said as he stared at them.

"No." Ukitake replied quickly as his mouth curled into a proud smile.

The figures of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia continued to walk forward. They seemed to have been talking to one another – or bickering – from the looks of their expressions.

"These are the results of a 'miracle relationship'."

...

Rukia came into the captain's office later that afternoon with two bento boxes in her arms. Her eye quickly twitched at the sight that was before her; Ichigo's head lay slumped against his chest, sleeping just a few inches away from the top of his desk. In his hand was a feather-quill pen, and its point was still wet with black ink. She sighed lightly before she placed her possessions down on the desk. Her hand then quickly rose into the air.

Without warning, Rukia forcefully smacked her hand down on the back of his head, painfully slamming his forehead into the desk with a loud thump.

"Uwaaaaaaaghh –!" Ichigo screamed as he recoiled. His eyes widened as he looked up at the person at his side.

"Rukia!" He yelled angrily with a scowl. He rubbed his red forehead furiously. "What the hell was that for!"

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled back at him. A nerve pulsed on her head. "Don't be sleeping on the job!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but Rukia pushed her handmade lunchbox in front of his face. He stared at her in surprise, and she slowly looked away as an impassive expression replaced her scowl.

"I know you've been working very hard." Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo smirked lightly at her before he took it. Without another word, Rukia pulled up a chair and sat down adjacent to him. He pulled open his bento and his face quickly deadpanned.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked darkly, staring at the bunny drawn on his rice with soy sauce. Rukia smiled as she stared at her creation proudly.

"That image just makes you want to eat it up, doesn't it?" Rukia said brightly.

"Actually… I think I've lost my appetite –" Ichigo said before Rukia's own box lid flew into his face. He glared at her angrily, but she started to eat with an annoyed expression.

"In any case, I was thinking we can take break later on." Rukia suggested. "We can do some sparring so you can take your mind off things."

"Ah… sounds good." Ichigo replied, snapping apart his chopsticks. "Renji hasn't been around much so it's been a while."

"You're the one who's been signing his documents to allow him into the real world." Rukia said with a disapproving tone. "Nii-sama's gotten pretty busy because of it."

"Heh… ol' Byakuya's having a hard time, huh?" Ichigo said with a wry smile as he looked away.

"So he's been asking me to bring some of the workload over to you." Rukia finished. Ichigo's face instantly darkened at the realization. He started to scruff down food, putting his wrath towards Byakuya into every bite. Rukia however, looked away with a small frown before she continued.

"A captain's responsibilities… this was more than what you expected, wasn't it?" Rukia said. Ichigo froze and glanced at her expression for a moment before he scowled.

"It wasn't." Ichigo started off-handedly. "But that doesn't matter…"

"Hn?" Rukia replied in slight surprise.

He looked away with a slight scowl.

"As long as you are here with me… that's more than enough."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at his comment. She shook her head slightly in reply, as though she didn't agree. However, the smile didn't leave her face as she responded casually to him.

"What a foolish thing to say."

...

Inside the Urahara Shop, Yoruichi and Soifon sat across from each at a small table. They were situated in the familiar waiting room where meetings were usually held in the real world. Between them, a few documents lay spread out, but Yoruichi paid them no mind as she brought up a cup to her mouth. Soifon waited patiently as Yoruichi placed the cup back down with a small clack.

"It's been a while Soifon." Yoruichi said brightly.

"Ah… I'm here to deliver the progress report you requested from Urahara Kisuke." Soifon said with a slight bow as she pushed the papers on the desk forward.

"Thank you." Yoruichi responded kindly as she gathered them. Her eyes scanned them. "I would have gone to Soul Society myself, but I've been extremely busy."

Soifon stayed silent with a small frown, hesitating before she made her statement.

"Yoruichi-sama, may I ask you something?" She asked grudgingly. Looking over the papers, Yoruichi's eyes lit up at her tone. "Why are you spending time with that 'brat'?"

Yoruichi gave her a teasing smile.

"Jealous?" She asked humorously.

"No – it's not –" Soifon stuttered as a pink hue rose on her cheeks.

"Calm down, I'll tell you." Yoruichi interrupted. She looked away with a glowing expression. "I'm training her because the person she is most similar to…"

She smiled lightly.

"…is me."

Below them, the basement rumbled as rocks were blown apart by the rippling blades of Zabimaru.

Abarai Renji quickly retracted it afterwards, breathing heavily from fatigue. Sweat rolled down his body and his legs trembled as he tried to step forward. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt his body give out, and he fell backwards onto the ground with a loud thump. He continued to lie in that position, staring upwards with a scowl.

"I… still…" He grumbled.

"Still what?" A voice said, walking over towards him. He turned his head, eyes narrowed as he recognized who the voice belonged to. Arisawa Tatsuki came to a stop, bending over him with a disapproving frown. "You're going to kill yourself at this rate, Renji."

She stuck out her hand, offering to help him up. Renji only ignored it and stubbornly pushed himself up.

"Shut up… Don't worry about me." Renji said as he moved into a sitting position. Tatsuki's hand dropped to her side and she scowled.

"I'm not worried." Tatsuki replied quietly with a frown. "I'm just curious why you've been spending so much time in the real world nowadays."

She studied Renji's expression. It looked similar to one she had seen before, and Orihime's face quickly flashed in her mind.

"Is it… Ichigo and Kuchiki…?"

Renji sneered at her assumption as he looked away with a scowl.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Renji said loudly. He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "I just…"

He slowly brought his right hand in front of him, staring at it contemplatively.

"I just want to get stronger…"

Tatsuki's eyes lit up with surprise at his statement, and her hand clenched restlessly at her side. However, Renji didn't seem to notice. Staring at his own hand, memories started to appear as a whirl of nostalgic emotions rose within him.

_Ichigo and Rukia stood before him with their backs turned towards him._

"When I see those two together, it's as though I've fallen behind them." Renji said quietly. "The 'me' right now… I feel as if I can't stand in the same place as them anymore."

The memory started to fade and a new one took its place.

"It's the same feeling I got when Rukia was adopted…"

_He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly at her._

"_Ahahaha… I'm just so jealous of you now!" He said cheerfully. "Hahaha!"_

"… _Really…" Rukia whispered as her hand gently grabbed his wrist. "Thank you…"_

_She then pulled away, releasing nearly unnoticeable tears before she walked past him._

"When I lost to Ichigo…"

_He grabbed onto Ichigo's uniform._

"_Please…" He yelled. "You have to save Rukia…!"_

_Ichigo's face softened before he replied._

"_Ah…"_

His eyes narrowed as the memories faded and his hand came back into view once more.

"It's that same feeling…" He finished quietly.

As though his hand was a reminder of all those times and he clenched it tightly. He looked upward as a scowl made its way onto his face before he spoke again.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

Tatsuki was silent for a few moments before turning away from him.

"I know how it feels…" She stated quietly. Her eyes softened as she continued. "To look at your friends and see nothing more than their backs."

Renji glanced at her in surprise.

"You yell after them, but it only echoes back to you helplessly. You run after them, but you never catch up." She said. Turning back to him, her face was etched with an expression of understanding.

Her hand relaxed and she held it over her heart.

"I know… how unbearable that feeling is."

Renji's eyes met hers and he understood that her words were sincere. He gradually turned away before he breathed out a rough sigh.

"Heh… to think someone like you could sympathize with me…" Renji said with a small grin. He scoffed at the situation. "I still have a ways to go… don't I?"

Tatsuki grinned lightly at him, finding that he was finally starting to lift out of his bad mood.

"That's right." She said brightly. She punched him in the arm. "Now, lighten up, Renji!"

As soon as her fist connected with his shoulder, a flash of yellow reaitsu exploded upon impact. Renji's eyes widened as he was sent flying. Tatsuki's face quickly dead panned as she watched him bounce not once, or twice, but three times on the ground before coming to a halt.

"Auughh…" Renji groaned. He lay still onto the ground as his hand twitched.

"Oops…" Tatsuki said blankly, her fist still in the same position; Renji was noticeably missing from his original spot.

"Oi!" Renji yelled angrily, pushing himself up to turn towards her. A nerve pulsed angrily on his forehead. His body was covered in small scratches and bruises. "Control that damn power of yours! Ya freakin' monstrous woman!"

"What did you call me!" Tatsuki yelled angrily. She raised a fist at him. "I'm just trying to help –"

"Thank you, Tatsuki." Renji said quickly before he looked away with a scowl.

Tatsuki froze at the gratitude, not knowing how to react as her arm dropped limply to her side. She looked away in mild discomfort before she stuttered in response.

"A – Ah…"

...

Two black moonfangs collided in the middle of training field outside of Seireitei. The resulting reiatsu burst upward before slowly dissipating into the blue. Two figures were revealed in the middle of the explosion; both Ichigo and Zangetsu were locked, sword against sword, struggling to overpower each other. Zangetsu's black cloak and Ichigo's white haori whipped wildly about as a new wave of power pulsed from their bodies.

Brimming determinedly, Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he gave a great yell.

Zangetsu's eyes widened. Darkness surrounded him as Ichigo's sword broke through his guard, covering his entire figure with a black moonfang. It continued to rip through the ground behind him, branching out like lightning as it spread. Pieces of earth were ripped out as if it was made of nothing more than paper.

Ichigo's expression lit up as the attack cleared without Zangetsu in sight. His eyes flicked downward to the growing shadow beneath his feet. He reacted quickly as Zangetsu descended from the sky, raising his sword in a flash to block an attack that would have cleanly cut him in two.

Standing from afar, shaded under a tall tree, Rukia and Shirayuki watched them attentively as they continued their spar. Shirayuki smiled lightly as she glanced from Ichigo's determined expression to Zangetsu's impassive face.

"Ichigo-dono has gotten a lot stronger, hasn't he?" Shirayuki asked with a soft smile. Her blue eyes glanced over to Rukia, who smiled as well.

"He never ceases to surprise me." Rukia replied, showing a hint of pride on her expression.

"He has gained a new power…" Shirayuki ventured. Rukia's expression turned impassive as she glanced at Shirayuki. "One that hurts more than just his opponent…"

_Ichigo's arm hung limply over Rukia's shoulder as she supported him. Walking forward, Ichigo stumbled slightly but Rukia held him firmly. Ichigo squeezed her shoulder thankfully before he smiled at the group before him._

_However, he missed the small frown on Rukia's face as he did so._

"Ah…" Rukia said as she closed her eyes contemplatively.

"What will you do then, Rukia-sama?" Shirayuki asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Rukia replied resolutely. She slowly opened her eyes. "I have to get stronger – strong enough to continue supporting him."

Her violet eyes glimmered with determination. She stared at Ichigo's expression, whose own amber eyes were reflected with the same resolve.

"Every step that Ichigo takes forward, I want to be taking that step with him."

Shirayuki stared at her for a few moments before she continued.

"Then I shall help you…"

Rukia turned to her with a look of surprise, to which Shirayuki returned with a mischievous smile.

"By teaching you your final song."

...

Back in Karakura, Inoue Orihime sat quietly at a small wooden table. Ishida Uryuu sat at her side, slowly chewing the rice from the inside of a small plastic container that she had brought for him on her visit. His face was expressionless as he carefully evaluated the dish. She looked on anxiously as she waited patiently for his verdict.

"How is it?" She asked excitedly.

Turning to her, Ishida's glasses gleamed as he gave her a thumb-up.

"It's delicious." He said in a professional tone.

"I'm glad." Inoue said brightly as she clapped her hands together. She smiled brightly. "I hope you don't mind trying another recipe soon."

"It would be my pleasure, Inoue-san." Ishida replied. He continued to eat in silence as Inoue turned to look out the window. The blue, cloudless sky had attracted her attention.

"It's been almost a month since they left, hasn't it? Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san." Inoue started quietly. "Also, Tatsuki-chan and Sado-kun have been training in isolation... I haven't seen them in so long."

"Ah…" Ishida replied. "It's been really quiet without them."

Looking over, he noticed the longing expression that was etched onto her face. He mixed the rice in his container casually before he spoke.

"You know, Inoue-san… you don't have to use food as an excuse to visit me." Ishida said off-handedly. Inoue looked over in surprise. "You can come around anytime you want company."

Her expression then softened as she looked down with a small guilty smile.

"It's like you can see right through me." She said gently.

"No." Ishida replied politely. "I just understand your feelings…"

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's all."

Inoue looked up at him as he started to eat again. A smile lit up on her face before she spoke.

"Ishida-kun…" She said softly. "You really are a kind person."

Ishida was caught off surprise by her comment and started to cough violently. Hitting himself several times on the chest, his glasses nearly flew off his face. Inoue watched him in surprise and her hands reached out to him, though she seemed confused at what to do.

"Are you okay, Ishida-kun?" She asked as she waved them frantically. "Don't worry! I know the Heimlich and other things from –"

"I'm fine." He replied quickly and she calmed down. She smiled in relief and her expression lit up blissfully. Ishida's eyes softened as he glanced at her.

He only smiled lightly as he looked away.

"Just fine…"

...

Zangetsu and Shirayuki were propped next to one against the tree and their blades glistened with the white light that broke through the shadows of the leaves. Ichigo and Rukia sat a little further away, enjoying a restful break on the soft grass of the training field.

Ichigo had lain out on his back, stretching out his body comfortably on the ground. Rukia sat closely next to him, enjoying the unobstructed view of the horizon from the plateau. She glanced at Ichigo, who had closed his eyes peacefully. She hadn't seen him so comfortable in a long time.

"Ahh… this feels so good…" Ichigo said quietly with a childish grin. Rukia smiled lightly.

"When you grin like that, you remind me of your father." Rukia said humorously. Ichigo's eyes snapped open in surprise. He sat up and glared at her with a scowl.

"Don't you ever say that again..." Ichigo replied darkly. Rukia laughed and a nerve pulsed dangerously on his forehead. "Oi! I mean it!"

Rukia gave him one last grin before she slowly took out the small talisman from inside her uniform. She stared at it fondly, rubbing the worn out character with her thumb. The memories of her conversation with Isshin flashed in her mind.

"… _I wanted to pass it along… to another important person."_

"Your father is a…" She paused momentarily in thought, as if she couldn't find the right word. "… very interesting person."

Ichigo's eyes flickered over the familiar talisman.

"Ah…" Ichigo replied. He scowled lightly. "Even though he's an idiot…"

Rukia grinned in amusement at him. She placed the talisman away and looked out towards the horizon. The blue sky was almost cloudless as it draped across the faraway mountains.

"Being together with them – Karin, Yuzu, and your father – those days were so long ago." She reminisced. Her head turned towards Ichigo. "Now it's just the two of us together these days."

"I don't mind that at all…" Ichigo responded and Rukia smiled at his reply. He frowned slightly before he continued. "But, I can't help but feel that even these kinds of days will disappear as the world turns towards the next day…"

"Revolving… It repeats…" Ichigo continued quietly. "And just like so many times back then…"

His eyes dulled as he stared out over the horizon where the sun was slowly approaching.

"We'll eventually become separated again..."

Rukia stayed silent for a few moments as she gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

"Idiot, you worry too much." Rukia finally replied with a slight huff. Ichigo glanced at her in slight surprise.

"Even back then, during all those times…" She continued. "Regardless of how many times we were separated…"

Her violet eyes glowed with confidence as she gave him a soft smile.

"I've always returned back to your side, time after time."

Ichigo eyes lit up at her words and expression.

"_Long time no see, Ichigo."_

"_We're friends, aren't we, Ichigo?"_

"_Save the reunions for later. Hurry up and go, Ichigo!"_

"_We are a team, Ichigo… and we face everything… together."_

"_Whatever path you take, whichever turn you take, and no matter what obstacles that may block you… I'll be there by your side."_

He only grinned slightly at the memories; she wasn't only just right about that – but she made him realize one more thing.

"Ah…" Ichigo finally replied. "That's right."

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"_I wanted to protect her…"_

"Ichigo –" Rukia said in surprise.

"_But when I had looked behind me… she was no longer there. Instead, she had disappeared from my sight..."_

Wide eyed with shock, she was caught off-guard as his lips touched hers.

"_But then… she reappeared at my side… ready to support me…ready to show me that she didn't need me to protect her…"_

But then, little by little, her eyes gradually softened at the intimate contact. The corners of her lips rose into a gentle smile and she tenderly responded without hesitation. Taking his hands off her shoulders, Ichigo slowly pulled her into a passionate embrace. Her hands quickly clutched onto the fabric of his uniform, pulling affectionately on it in response.

"_Ready to change my world… all over again..."_

...

Tessai stood stonily in the darkened store front of the Urahara Shoten. His moonlit shadow was the only thing accompanying him in the lonely landscape. Suddenly, the shadow blurred as a new light source cut into the darkness behind him. Two large hands reached through the open slit, pulling it so that his body could slip through.

"I'm glad to see that you got my message." Tessai said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Hachigen."

Hachigen smiled pleasantly and he landed on the dusty ground soundlessly. The portal behind him swirled before dissipating into the darkness.

"Ah… it seemed urgent so I left as soon as I received it." Hachigen said as he held out a closed fist. Opening, it showed a small black butterfly. "It's been so long since I've seen one of these."

His eyes flickered with a hint of reminiscence.

"It's also been a long time since we've come together, Tessai-taichou."

"Yes it has." Tessai replied as he turned back. "Long enough that you may drop that honorific now."

"Of course." Hachigen said with a curt bow. His expression was solemn as he spoke. "What is it that you need my assistance for?"

"The Shopkeeper has long since gained the necessary information Ishida Ryuuken to start reconstruction project with the Kidou Corps." He explained. "However, there is another part to his plan that must be accomplished. This is a job that only we can complete…"

He started to walk back into the store and Hachigen followed swiftly after.

"Since we are the only ones capable of creating such a Kidou…"

...

In Soul Society, all was quiet in the Tenth Division – except for the soft snores of Matsumoto Rangiku. Her mouth lay open slightly as she slept on the office couch,and a small drip of saliva slid down the side of it. She didn't even stir as a shadow eclipsed her figure. However, it was nothing more than her disgruntled captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Surveying his lieutenant angrily, he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled. Matsumoto sprang up into a sitting position, eyes wide. "Have you completed the documents I gave you this morning?"

Matsumoto turned towards him rigidly and saluted respectfully. Noticing the drool at the side of her mouth, she wiped it quickly before returning to her salute.

"Yes, most of it!" She said assertively. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and she frowned lightly. "Okay, some of it."

He continued to stare at her sternly. She let out an exasperated sigh as she looked away.

"Alright! I didn't do any of it!"

A nerve thumped angrily on Hitsugaya's head.

"Matsumoto!" He yelled. "You –"

His hand suddenly clutched his head as an expression of pain appeared on his face. Matsumoto was instantly concerned and reached over to help.

"Taichou… are you okay?" She asked. Hitsugaya brushed her hand away and gave her a firm look.

"It's nothing." He said tiredly. "It's been pretty high tension since we've returned…"

The crescent moon shone brightly through the window over Soul Society.

"I'm sure I'm just overworked."

Its opposite counterpart shone just as brightly over Las Noches. From his throne, Ulquiorra lifted the Sword of Destruction in front of him, scrutinizing it with his green eyes. His face remained impassive, even as a burst of black reaitsu pulsed through the dark blade.

"It calls for its other half." Ulquiorra said calmly. "The diminished seal is nearly broken and its connection to its other half has reformed, longing to complete once again. There is no longer any need to wait..."

Ulquiorra thrust the sword forward in one swift motion.

"The time has come to retrieve the other half of the Hollow King's powers, the Sword of Creation."

He then spun the sword in his hand and with a grind of sparks, placed it back into the pedestal at his side.

"Are you prepared for the next phase of the plan, Schnizer?" Ulquiorra asked as he glanced over to the lonely figure.

Schnizer smiled lightly as he stared down at his chessboard. His pale hand gracefully reached onto the white knight and lifted it. With a small clack, he placed into a different position. The black king was now in sight.

"Check."

* * *

.

.

.

**Overture:** _Ulquiorra has waited long enough. His plan will finally go into effect…!_

**Final Words:** Focusing on just character interactions is a bit boring I think, but there's going to be a lot of action in this last arc. I do try very hard on the dialogue for chapters like these, so I hope it was enjoyable overall. The next chapter is already planned and being written, so there's a small chance of a fast update.

Until next time.

**Next Chapter Title:** _The Knight_


	54. The Knight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes: **Chapter titles have been chosen, all the way up to chapter 66 (I'm not posting them, don't ask). Story has been fully planned out, including all fights and events. There are plenty of surprises to look forward to.

However, it will still take time for each chapter posting – I really don't upload unless I'm moderately satisfied with the chapter. I usually start with the dialogue, fill in the details, then revise until I'm happy – that last part (as most of you know) can take over a month.

Preludes are used like a cover page, just like the BLEACH manga. I'd like for you guys to imagine what it would look like from just the description.

I just wish I could draw well…

**Prelude: **_He, who is called a boy genius, who is the prince of ice – Hitsugaya's expression is colder than the deepest freeze. _

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

_**The Knight

* * *

**_

Within the Twelfth Division quarters, down several stairways filled with powerful guards, was the research facility that held the Sword of Creation.

Kurotsuichi Mayuri worked prolifically in the darkened and circular room. It was spacious enough that there were innumerable pieces of equipment that lay against the wall. From atop its pedestal and alight directly in the center of the room, the Sword of Creation glowed almost brightly enough to illuminates its darkened walls.

At a far side, Mayuri worked feverously as he held a container of a creature over a small lab table. It contained a small miniature Hollow, snarling wildly as Mayuri tipped it onto the table.

He raised his hand ominously above it. It tried to scuttle away.

It was killed instantly as Mayuri's hand was brought down upon it, leaving nothing more than a puddle of blood in the aftermath. He then slowly brought his other hand forward, holding what looked like a transparent sphere containing white reiatsu. His fingers clenched as it was brought over the remains of the miniature Hollow, shattering the containment and releasing the reiatsu.

His eyes widened at the results.

"Oooh…" He said quietly. A wicked grin slowly formed on his face. "Interesting…"

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Nemu!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu answered as she flash stepped.

"I need you to fetch Urahara Kisuke." Mayuri said as he turned back to his experiment. His eyes lit up as he stared downward. "He should be in the Southern most part of Rukongai."

Staring back up at him was the same creature from before, alive as though it was never killed in the first place.

"It seems there may be some truth to this so called 'Resurrection'."

...

Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting tiredly in his office chair that morning. Giving out a great yawn, he stretched his arms out tiredly behind him. His attention was caught by the sound of his door sliding open, and Kuchiki Rukia walked in wordlessly. She also gave a small yawn as she held her hand over her mouth as she walked towards. Ichigo noticed the fatigued look on her face and gave her a blank look.

"You look like you had a bad night." Ichigo said insensitively.

"Thanks to you!" Rukia replied as her expression lit up angrily. "I had to finish up what you couldn't!"

Several of the Fifth Division's Shinigami outside of the captain's office turned abruptly towards the commotion that echoed from within the captain's room. The once noisy and busy office went quiet and the only sound heard was their loud bickering of their lieutenant and captain.

"Well excuse me for being stressed out yesterday." Ichigo exclaimed angrily. "I was freakin' tired!"

"This could be a medical problem, Ichigo." Rukia reasoned heatedly. "I'm sure Unohana can help –"

"I'm perfectly healthy!" Ichigo yelled again. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I don't know." Rukia said, unconvinced. "This isn't the first time you didn't get the job done."

"Sorry for not satisfying you!" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

He slid open the shoji door, only to meet the blank expressions of his subordinates. His face twitched at them as they stared back at him uncomfortably with sweat drops.

"What's with the weird faces?" Ichigo asked threateningly with a scowl.

They all flinched at his tone.

"Nothing, Kurosaki-taichou!" They all chorused and quickly resumed their working.

Rukia walked out from behind him with an irritated expression and she crossed her hands over her chest as the both of them proceeded to walk outside. Still continuing their banter, they headed towards the front gate. Several people bowed respectfully as they passed along, though they were too engaged in their own argument to notice them.

"You're a captain now, Ichigo." Rukia said firmly. She smirked lightly as he scowled at the thought. "Next time, finish up your paperwork before you go to sleep so I don't have to finish it for you again."

"Yeah… yeah…" Ichigo said offhandedly as they arrived at the entrance of the division.

Ichigo pushed opened the gate for her and she walked through. Without looking behind him, he too walked through and he started to close the large wooden door. The five kanji stood out prominently on the door as it was slowly shut.

They both stood outside, now finally alone.

"I'll be going now." Rukia said as she turned towards him.

"Where are you going anyways?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Rukia replied mischievously as she gave him a small grin.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he frowned, but he only sighed in defeat.

"See you later then, Rukia." Ichigo said as he bent towards her.

"Your lips are cracked." Rukia said sharply and Ichigo immediately froze in his approach.

"What –" Ichigo reeled back and raised his hand to his mouth.

"And you have morning breath." Rukia continued.

Ichigo tested her accusation, but he quickly froze again as he noticed the bright expression on her face. She was smirking humorously at his reactions, her violet eyes literally twinkling with amusement. He scowled irritably at how easily she was teasing him.

"And you never stop complaining." Ichigo finished grumpily.

He slowly bent back down towards her and Rukia gently smiled before she tiptoed up to meet him.

...

At the southern most edge of Rukongai, several Shinigami platoons patrolled the area. Members of the Kidou Corps also littered the area, recognizable by the white masks that covered the lower parts of their faces. Included in a small group of them was a familiar man, sporting his green stripped hat and sandals.

It was Urahara Kisuke.

"Return?" He asked as Nemu nodded.

"Yes… that is what Mayuri-sama requested." Nemu said.

"Ah… there's a minor problem." Urahara said with a small grin. His hand pulled down his hat slightly. "He'll have to wait until I'm finished here."

His eyes glanced at a large white tower behind him. A blue stripe ran down its middle, glowing mysteriously even in bright daylight.

"The final 'Seele Aufnehmer' is about to be completed."** 「魂を吸収するもの」**

...

Inside of Las Noches sat a figure with a melancholy expression. Dressed in normal white Espada uniform, the lower half was split into a double tailcoat. His white hair was long and spiky, and it draped around his face like a lion's mane. The remnants of his mask covered his chin, and two red lines drew across each cheek like whiskers. His eyes were a bright yellow, and black slits were formed where the pupils were.

He placed his chin on his hand as he stared out towards the center of the throne room.

"That Schnizer sure is useful to Ulquiorra-sama, isn't he, Stella? To have the power to control his opponents with reiatsu – that is a scary ability…" He spoke in light, casual tone. "That kind of power makes him…"

His eyes glinted.

"Untrustworthy…"

Stepping out from the shadows behind him was another figure. The female form was covered in an elongated flowing dress and her long blonde hair covered the entire left side of her face. She had an impious smile on her face. Her dark lips only curled further as she eyed him with her dark green eyes.

"It almost seems like you're being jealous, Caidoz." She said teasingly.

Caidoz closed his eyes and he smiled.

"Oh no, I am not so pitiful, my love." He replied kindly. "Besides…"

They snapped open before he looked over at her.

"Your power is much scarier."

Silently, Schnizer walked forward into the middle of the room. His icy blue eyes seemed to radiate with power as he slowly drew out his sword. From his throne, Ulquiorra slowly rose, pointing out his arm in the process.

"Begin." He said simply.

Schnizer closed his eyes as his sword was raised to his side.

"Dominate, Cerebro."

In Seireitei, in the captain's office of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou suddenly froze at a foreign sensation that stirred inside his body.

"This feeling…" He muttered as his hand clenched over his chest. His eyes widened as Schnizer's face flashed in his mind. "You…!"

A great pain suddenly shot through his body. Struggling to walk forward, he dropped onto his knees. He then fell over, and curled up on his side. Gasping for air, memories started to flash before him as his body started to quiver.

"_Play time is over for me now." Schnizer said as he raised his sword over his shoulder. "Lord Ulquiorra is surely going to scold me for taking as long as I did."_

"_Forgive me for ending this too quickly." He finished._

_He swiped his sword to the side._

"_Dominate, Cerebro." __「支配する、黒幕。」_

_Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as the shadowed figured released six tentacles at him just as the light of the release dissipated. His ice-like wings covered his body to protect himself from the attack. One tentacle slipped under his guard and Hitsugaya's eyes widened as it flew towards him._

_He grimaced as it pierced his chest, missing his heart just by inches._

_He then started to plunge downward, and the ice flowers on his back slowly disappeared. _

"It was… from that attack...!" He mumbled angrily. His eyes widened as a voice started to speak.

"_It's time…"_

He grabbed onto his head, screaming in agony as the pain grew worse. His eyes clenched closed as his body continued to tremble convulsively from the shock.

"_For you to fulfill your purpose…"_

Suddenly, Hitsugaya went still, and for a few moments, nothing happened as his body lay there on the cold wooden floor.

"_No rise and serve your King…"_

Then slowly and silently, he rose to his feet. Hitsugaya's eyes snapped opened, revealing lifeless orbs that held no emotion. A bright red cross slowly burned onto the side of his left cheek, glowing blood red in the darkness.

"_Knight…"_

...

Later that day, Kurosaki Ichigo walked back into his office. His scowl seemed almost permanently etched onto his face, not disappearing even as he sat down comfortably in his chair. Sighing tiredly, he picked up some of the paperwork that Rukia had completed last night; his eyes flickered as they caught sight of a small note falling from the stack of documents.

"A note from Rukia?" Ichigo said as he read his name written on the small parchment. Picking it up, he unfolded it and an expression of confusion instantly appeared on his face.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed loudly in repulsion.

「かわたらしはすホクかタンらにきすたえかるこらんばすんにかかえらるしすんぱかいすらるなすたわけ」

"Kawatarashihasu…" He read slowly. He paused with a scowl when found no meaning in the writing.

Looking up momentarily in thought, he quickly turned back to it.

"She must have coded it…" He said. His glanced down to the two pictures at the bottom of the paper. "This is probably the hint…"

Ichigo couldn't help but frown deeply at how poorly drawn they were.

"This unsightly stick looking thing looks like a scarecrow… so this ugly bird thing…"

His amber eyes lit up as the answer came to him.

"It must be a 'crow'." **「からす」**

Mentally scratching off each character in succession, he decoded the message.

「わたしはホクタンにきたえるこんばんにかえるしんぱいするなたわけ」

"I am training at Hokutan… will return tonight… don't worry about me, idiot…" Ichigo read slowly.

His face deadpanned as he looked back at the two drawings.

"Who's the idiot now…?"

...

Hitsugaya Toushirou slowly descended the dark stairs of the Twelfth Division Research Center. The guards merely saluted him as he passed, even though he made no motion to acknowledge them back. The mark on his cheek was barely visible, and his eyes still held a blankness about them, as if he was in a trance.

His hand slowly pushed the door open as he walked into the circular room.

"Why, if it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou." Mayuri said with a disappointed tone as he glanced at his entrance. "Truth be told, I was expecting someone else"

Hitsugaya didn't respond, and Mayuri only turned back to his work with an arrogant smirk.

"Always the silent one now, aren't we?"

Suddenly, Mayuri lurched forward in his seat. He coughed painfully as blood dripped down the side of his mouth. Head trembling, he looked downward at the sword that had penetrated him through his chest from behind. It ran thick with his blood, and he could only mutter with the utmost spite as he struggled to look at his attacker.

"Guh…!" He choked, wide eyed as more blood spewed from his mouth. "You…!"

Standing behind him, Hitsugaya held onto the sword that pierced Mayuri. In one swift motion, Hitsugaya pulled it out and Mayuri gave out an agonizing scream as his body was encased in a large block of ice afterwards.

Hitsugaya then slowly turned towards the Sword of Creation. The cross on his cheek slowly burned bright red.

"_Retrieve the Sword…"_

He started to approach it.

Each step he took echoed in the lonely darkness that surrounded him.

Coming upon the sword's containment, the blank eyes of Hitsugaya reflected the white glow of the sword. Slowly raising his sword that was still encrusted with Mayuri's blood, it hung restlessly in the air. Then it violently struck the pedestal that held the sword in place, shattering the prison in a cover of fragments and dust.

When it cleared, the Sword of Creation lay on the ground right before his darkened figure.

...

A pillar of white reiatsu divided the night sky. It disappeared as quickly as it came, vanishing into the darkness while shimmering as brightly as the stars above it.

Trembling, the Bankai release of Shirayuki glimmered in Rukia's grasp. Her face was contorted in deep concentration as heavy breaths were taken in and out. Suddenly, her white Bankai robes fluttered outward as it dissipated, leaving her with her normal Shinigami attire. She grimaced as she slowly sheathed her sword.

"_Still not there yet…"_

Her eyes struggled to stay open as she slowly fell backward in exhaustion.

"Rukia!"

A pair of arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Rukia's slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with Ichigo.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia asked in slight surprise. She stared at his stony expression and couldn't help but smile at it, even in her current state. "I told you not to worry about me, idiot..."

Ichigo scowled lightly as he placed her back on her feet. Though she wanted to be independent of his help, she had to hold onto him as her legs threatened to give way.

"If someone had left me such an awful note…" Ichigo said in slight annoyance. Rukia glared at him. "I'd obviously be worried now wouldn't I?"

"What did you say!" Rukia yelled angrily as she raised her fist indignantly. However, her eyes quickly lit up in surprise as he knelt down in front of her.

"But if you came here without telling me beforehand, then you must have had a good reason for it." Ichigo said gruffly. He glanced at her silently and she understood his invitation.

"I'm surprised that you would be so understanding, Ichigo." Rukia said with a small smile as she slowly climbed on his back. She was careful to avoid Zangetsu, just like all the other times she had been carried on his backside.

"It's because I understand you." Ichigo replied as he stood up.

He jumped into the air, and Rukia smiled lightly at the nostalgic feelings that ran through her. The moon was shining brightly above them as they moved through the crisp night air.

"Did you finish all the paperwork this time?" Rukia asked.

"Nah." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"You're being irresponsible again, Ichigo." She said curtly. "It's almost as if you want me to yell at you."

"I grow uneasy when you're not there to yell at me, idiot." Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes lit up in surprise at his statement. Ichigo grinned warmly before he continued.

"That's why I can't just leave you alone."

Her lips slowly curled into a small smile as she closed her eyes.

"Idiot…"

...

A figure burst through the roof of the Twelfth Division's research facility. The shadowed outline of the form exploded into fragments of ice and snow. It was Hitsugaya Toushirou with his Bankai released. He wielded both his normal sword and the Sword of Creation.

Soul Society seemed to react almost immediately to the destruction. The alarm sounded loudly through the once silent night. Unperturbed, Hitsugaya turned and flew off swiftly. It wasn't a flight for escape, but rather he had another target in mind.

It was the building of the Kidou Corps, the place which maintained all the protective barriers in both worlds. The cross on his cheek started to glow once more.

"_Destroy…"_

Hitsugaya's sword slowly rose into the air. With loud, deafening roars, several ice dragons exploded from the tips of his ice wings like snakes. The sword was swung forward and the ice dragons descended towards the building. The protective barrier around it shattered under the pressure of the attack, and the dragons crashed into the building.

Screams of the Shinigami from within echoed as the ice dragons continued to ravage the building. The sky above Seireitei flashed, signaling the channel of power was now disconnected.

"Oi oi… if you have a problem with the Kidou Corps…" A voice said from behind him. Hitsugaya slowly turned to the figure of Kyouraku Shunsui. "You could just have sent in a formal complaint, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Kyrouraku's eyes widened as without warning, Hitsugaya sprang forward with his sword pointed to kill. In a flash he withdrew his two swords to defend himself. He quickly blocked the initial strike with his longer sword, raising the shorter one without any hesitation.

It then swung down with lightning speed, cutting across Hitsugaya's shoulder.

Hitsugaya retreated back slightly but he showed no expression of pain. On his cheek, the cross started to glow and Kyouraku's eyes flickered over it.

"_Use the sword…"_

White reiatsu pulsed into his body, and Kyouraku watched in surprise as the wound closed up in a flash of light. He quickly flashed stepped, striking down at Hitsugaya with both swords that were silently released without the Shikai command.

Hitsugaya turned, raising the Sword of C to block, and Kyrouraku's expression lit up as a white, glowing barrier formed to obstruct his assault. He was sent flying backwards as the power of his attack was reflected upon him.

Before he could further act, an ice dragon was released from Hitsugaya and it spiraled towards him menacingly. His eyes widened as it swallowed him whole before crashing into the ground, creating a crater filled to the brim with ice. For a moment, nothing happened, and it seemed as though he was defeated.

But then the ice started to dissipate from the basin and Kyouraku reappeared at the center, looking worse for wear. Looking up, he noticed that Hitsugaya was already gone.

"Oh dear…" He muttered.

Two figures flash stepped behind him. They were of Ukitake Juushirou and Ise Nanao.

"Shunsui! Are you okay?" Ukitake said as he hurried over to his side. Kyouraku nodded.

"Ah… but I don't think many people in the Kidou Corps are…" He replied grimly.

Nanao instantly moved forward, ready to draw her sword from her sleeve.

"I'll follow Hitsugaya-taichou –"

"Don't bother." Kyouraku said as he looked over to the west. Nanao frowned disapprovingly at his statement. "At the rate of his speed, you won't be able to catch him."

He glanced back at the scene of destruction.

"Just… what is going on?"

In western Rukongai, a nameless inhabitant placed his hand over an open fire. A chill soon shook his body as the flame died out in a flash. He only watched in surprise as snow started to fall around him and looked up in confusion at the clear night sky. Suddenly, he was blown away by the force of the shadowy figure that sped above.

It was Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"_Bring it to me…"_

The Sword of Creation glimmered in his grasp.

"_Bring me the Sword of Creation…!"_

...

The night was quiet as Ichigo and Rukia continued on their way back to Seireitei. Rukia was still being carried on Ichigo's back, though he didn't seem to mind. Both of them were comfortable in the silence that surrounded them. However, the peace was quickly broken as both of them felt the shudder of active reiatsu emitting from Seireitei's direction.

Both Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened at the feeling that assaulted them.

"Rukia…!" Ichigo said in surprise. "Do you feel that…?"

Rukia nodded as her eyes narrowed.

"Sereitei is…" She muttered.

Suddenly, they felt a new presence approaching them. Almost as in slow motion, both Ichigo's and Rukia's heads turned, wide eyed in surprise as a figure sped past them at an incredible speed. It was Hitsugaya; he didn't even spare them a glance as he quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Ichigo promptly landed on a nearby building, turning towards the direction Hitsugaya was heading.

"That was…!" Rukia started.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo finished with a look of apprehension.

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed as her memories flashed with his passing. Within Hitsugaya's grasp was the Sword of Creation.

"He's carrying that sword…!" Rukia said in alarm. "What's going on!"

From his own memory, Ichigo remembered something familiar.

_Slaying them one after another, he felt perplexed. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sheer number of them. Each one of them wore a similar mark on their mask, and he only wondered if there was any connection._

"He's got that same mark on his face…" Ichigo muttered.

His expression lit up in realization.

"It's just like those Hollows that attacked Karakura…!"

Rukia wasted no time and quickly turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She yelled.

"Ah!" Ichigo replied, understanding the silent command.

He jumped after Hitsugaya and Rukia held onto him tightly as he picked up speed. The wind brushed past them as Ichigo disappeared and reappeared with each step, flash stepping each time he landed. Slowly gaining upon their target, Rukia's violet eyes narrowed as she held out her hand to take careful aim.

"Rikujoukouro!" She shouted.

The effect from the spell was instantaneous; Hitsugaya was immediately rendered immobile, recoiling as six rods of light were driven into his body. He plummeted towards the ground and his body rolled several times before coming to a halt on the dusty earth. The Sword of Creation then plunged into the soil a few yards ahead of him, having been dropped just a few moments before.

From the shadows emerged a figure that slowly walked over to it, picking up the sword in a pale hand. Ichigo and Rukia appeared a few feet in front of Hitsugaya's motionless body, and their eyes widened at the newcomer.

He smiled at them, though it held no warmth in it.

"I'm can't say I'm not surprised to see you two." The figure said, his blue eyes brimming with amusement. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia."

Both Ichigo's and Rukia's faces were fixed with surprise at the mention of their names.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked as she jumped off Ichigo's back.

"My name is Schnizer Catalunia... But unfortunately, I must skip all the pleasantries…" Schnizer said. His eyes flickered over the Sword of Creation. The pure white saber seemed to gleam with power. "I have a gift for Lord Ulquiorra."

Without another word, he disappeared with a resounding boom.

"Wait…!" Ichigo yelled as he stepped forward.

His eyes widened as he felt a stirring presence behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Hitsugaya slowly stood up and broke free of the binding spell. His eyes were emotionless as he held out his sword, and Ichigo responded by putting his hand on Zangetsu's hilt. An expression of surprise appeared on his face as Rukia walked up from beside him, placing herself between him and Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo." Rukia said. Her voice was firm. "You must go retrieve the Sword of Creation."

"Rukia…" Ichigo said quietly.

"I will hold off Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia said determinedly.

Ichigo's face lit up defiantly.

"I can't let you do that…!" Ichigo yelled. His hands clenched at his side. "He's a captain, I should be –"

"Ichigo…!" Rukia yelled to interrupt him. Her voice slowly softened as she continued. "Don't underestimate me…"

A night gale blew against her figure, causing both her hair and uniform to waver strikingly.

"I am a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and your lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Ichigo froze as stood there and his vulnerable expression was etched with confliction.

However, his face slowly hardened; Rukia stood before him resolutely under the soft moonlight. Her illuminated figure was beautiful, yet terrifying, like waves of the ocean crashing upon jagged rocks. Staring at her, he was reminded of her words:

"_I don't need you to protect me, Ichigo."_

"I know…" He said quietly, responding to both her and the memory. His expression was unreadable. "I know that."

He turned and started to walk away.

"I'll leave it to you then, Rukia."

Rukia's hard expression softened slightly, but she made no attempt to turn towards him.

"Don't be reckless, Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped walking before he replied.

"Ah…"

Without another word, Ichigo took off at a great speed and his surroundings became a blur. His bangs hid his eyes as the wind blew against him.

"_I must not look back…"_

Rukia slowly drew her sword as she stared at the impassive face of Hitsugaya. Without a mouthed command, her Shikai materialized as she beautifully spun her sword in her hand. Her violet eyes narrowed as Hitsugaya's own sword rose. The icy wings on his back expanded in a glorious explosion of ice particles before he charged towards her. Rukia then quickly raised her sword to the side, taking the stance for Hakuren.

A mass of ice rose into the night sky as their attacks connected.

"_If I do…"_

Ichigo continued to run despite the events unfolding behind him. He slowly lifted his head, revealing his amber eyes; they glowed brightly with determination. Without any hesitation, his face held a firm expression as he exploded forward with an even greater burst of speed.

"_I may not be able to move forward…!"

* * *

_

.

.

.

**Overture:** _Pushing away his emotions, Ichigo forces himself to move forth…!_

**Final Words:** Seele Aufnehmer in German (by German, I mean by the dictionary I used) means 'Soul Absorber' and the Japanese meaning associated with it literally means 'That which absorbs the soul'.

Introduced two more Espada, Caidoz and Stella. Their full names will be revealed later.

**Next Chapter:** _Chronicles of a Usurped King_


	55. Draped Under the Starry Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** Wooo, update!

Title has been changed to _'Draped Under the Starry Night'._

Not much else to say, except that I'm trying to lay off putting too much action into one chapter. I don't want to bog readers down with detail. 'Epic' action, when written, isn't very epic sometimes.

Edits will be made in case of spelling, grammar, etc, even after upload.

On a more pleasant note, another landmark has been reached! Over 1k favorites and alerts – another one shot present will be written.

EDIT: Mixed Unohana's name with Komamura's, blargh. I didn't see it until now, sorry for the mix up.

EDIT: Fanfiction destroyed all my separators. Edited all 55 chapters to make the story readable.

**Prelude:** _Under that smile, that veneer – lays his true intentions._

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

_**Draped Under the Starry Night

* * *

**_

Ishida Ryuuken stared impassively at the neon-lighted city of Karakura that evening. He stood from atop a building in the far corner of the city, a lone structure outlined in the night background. A slight wind blew at his stoic figure, pushing his grey hair away from his bitter eyes. They narrowed slightly as a shadow of a man approached him, and his expression was etched with annoyance as the figure walked up to his side.

"Did you come here to extort more information from me, Kurosaki?" Ryuuken asked sardonically. Kurosaki Isshin instantly feigned hurt by clutching his chest.

"You say that like I forced it out of you, Ryuuken!" Isshin replied loudly with fake tears streaming down his face. Ryuuken turned to him coldly, his eye twitching slightly at the behavior of the grown man.

"Don't act so familiar with me." Ryuuken said with a scowl.

Isshin dropped his antics and chuckled lightly at the remark as though he expected it.

"Anyways, thank you for the information." Isshin said brightly with a smile.

"Hmph…" Ryuuken grunted indifferently. He turned away with a scowl before he continued his statement. "To disrupt the flow of a Negation barrier, even a hundred foolish Quincy can't produce the power necessary to do such a thing."

"Urahara Kisuke is always the man that tries to make the impossible, possible." Isshin said.

"You as well." Ryuuken added. "No one else may have noticed…"

His eyes glinted mysteriously as he glanced at Isshin.

"But even now, after six months, you still haven't fully recovered from using that spell."

Silence fell between them. Isshin's smile slowly disappeared from his face and an unusually grim expression replaced it. Looking longingly at the bright, starry sky, he stayed silent for a few moments before he answered.

"I just don't want to make the same mistakes I did in the past." He replied softly.

Ryuuken glanced at him quietly, and his face was unreadable while he did so. He then quickly sighed in frustration as he bent forward, propping his arms on the railing.

"Talking with you really completes the feeling of a bad night to come." He said with a deep frown.

Isshin smiled lightly at his old friend.

"That means you're here because you feel it too, right?"

He turned to the full moon that shone brightly over Karakura and his expression slowly darkened.

"That something has happened."

In Western Rukongai of Soul Society, the full moon illuminated Ichigo's figure as he continued to run.

He soon came to halt, kicking up dust as he landed in the middle of several large wooden wreckages; they were of old former Rukongai houses, long abandoned for reasons unknown. Standing atop the tallest structure was Schnizer Catalunia, and he smiled as he stared down at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He started as he raised a hand toward him welcomingly.

Gargantas started to rip open behind him and Hollows started to pass through the dimensional rifts. They charged past him in massive numbers, shadowing Ichigo's form as he stared at them impassively.

"Let's play a game."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as black reiatsu gradually engulfed his figure.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

He pulled Zangetsu forward, and the trailing white cloth slowly wrapped around his body. Placing his arm over the other to complete the stance, the black reiatsu that had surrounded him exploded outward in an incredible display of power.

"But I have no time for games."

...

Beautifully white snowflakes fell from the night sky as an unnaturally cold chill radiated from the battle of ice between Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Rukia jumped around gracefully like a dancer, dodging several ice dragons as they dangerously swirled around her like snakes. As each one lashed out at her and missed, they created a mass of ice upon the ground where she stood merely seconds before. Rukia was being pressured from all sides, and as she felt a presence approach her from behind, she grimaced as Hitsugaya charged her and was barely able to block his strike.

"Snap out of it! Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia yelled desperately at him. His expression remained impassive as he gave no answer.

Hitsugaya knocked her away with a great push of his sword, and the resulting clang resounded like thunder. He followed up with another attack, sending a great ice dragon from his sword like a whip. Rukia quickly held her palm forward to counter it.

"Soukatsui!" She yelled as a massive blue fire ball exploded from her hand.

The ice dragon melted in a giant burst of steam, but the close range of the explosion sent Rukia plummeting downward. She hit the ground with a small thud, wincing slightly from the pain before she slowly pushed herself back up.

She felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu rise and turned towards him.

Hitsugaya raised his sword and his entire body turned into an enormous ice dragon, curling and undulating frighteningly in the air. Rukia held her sword defensively in front of her as the creature roared ferociously, opening its jaws as it came down upon her.

"Che…!" Rukia said with grimace as the attack overwhelmed her.

The attack exploded into a mass tower of ice that spiraled upward into the sky. For a few moments, all was silent as Hitsugaya reappeared in front of the structure. Then suddenly, a light started to shine from very center, reflecting in Hitsugaya's empty pupils as he watched vacantly.

"Bankai!"

The ice shattered in an amazing display of power as Rukia reappeared. With her violet eyes lit up in determination, she held her white blade forward as her long sleeves fluttered beautifully at her sides.

"Teni no Shirayuki."

...

Ichigo's black cloak waved silently in the night as he stood expressionlessly in the middle of all the slain Hollows. Schnizer looked around at his fallen minions, seemingly unaffected by how fast Ichigo had made work of them. His blue eyes narrowed slightly at their lifeless forms as the bodies struck a feeling of nostalgia within him.

_Every one of them, every one of his underlings – they lay slain on the ground around him. Their red blood stained the once white sand of Hueco Mundo. He had fallen to one knee, bleeding heavily from one single slash that had cut him across the chest. Wide eyed with fear and panting in exhaustion, he could barely look up at the figure that slowly approached him._

He only smiled at the memory.

"You really are strong, Kurosaki Ichigo." Schnizer said in amusement.

Ichigo swiftly flicked Tensa Zangetsu to the side, and the blood on the black blade splattered onto the ground. His eyes glanced at the familiar crosses that marked each Hollow. With an unreadable expression, he looked away momentarily.

"Are you worried about her?" Schnizer asked with a smirk as he noticed this gesture.

Ichigo turned back to him with an angry scowl.

"You were the Espada who attacked Karakura…" Ichigo said heatedly. His eyes narrowed. "You and Ulquiorra were after Rukia."

"What Lord Ulquiorra had told Kuchiki Rukia that night was merely a façade…" Schnizer replied lightly. His eyes glimmered mysteriously as he gave another empty smile. "To hide the true intentions of that night."

"What…?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"You probably realized by now." Schnizer said as he glanced off into the distance. "That Soul Society has lost a Knight."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he turned back towards the other battle.

"Toushirou…!" Ichigo yelled in shock. He turned back to Schnizer with a furious expression. "What have you done with him?"

Schnizer's hand slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out an indistinguishable object from within.

"By infecting my opponent's reiatsu with my own, I can control them like a puppet. That night, while Lord Ulquiorra distracted your comrades, and with you temporarily out of the picture, I carried out my task…"

He held up the object, revealing a white knight chess piece to Ichigo.

"To turn Hitsugaya Toushirou into my knight."

Ichigo's amber eyes widened at the revelation.

"It was easy." Schnizer explained with a smile. His hand clenched over the knight. "Like every other…"

He crushed it into pieces, and the fragments slowly fell from his open palm.

"His will crumbled to my power…"

"You…" Ichigo started angrily with a scowl.

"In chess, the knight is a very mobile piece; it can jump behind enemy lines and strike." Schnizer continued lightly. "Because of my knight, I was able to retrieve the Sword of Creation."

He lifted the Sword of Creation, admiring it with his thoughtful eyes.

"The plan has been carried out flawlessly." He said proudly. "In my hands right now is the most magnificent blade I have ever seen. I can feel the power of the Hollow King coursing through me."

He turned back to Ichigo with a smile.

"Soon it will be with its other half."

Ichigo took a stance and his eyes narrowed.

"I won't let you take that sword to Ulquiorra." Ichigo said determinedly.

Schnizer let out a cold laugh that sent chills up Ichigo's spine.

"You are mistaken." Schnizer said darkly. "I will not be bringing it to him."

The smile on his face disappeared and Ichigo's expression lit up in surprise at the change.

"With the barrier down, I could have effortlessly escaped back to Hueco Mundo." He continued enigmatically. "However, I chose to stay here…"

He pointed the Sword of Creation at Ichigo.

"So I could turn you into my new knight."

...

A gigantic explosion resounded as two waves of ice and snow collided.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she continued to push her attack; Hitsugaya mirrored her stance and pushed back. The white waves were almost like water, mixing and churning spectacularly, overlapping one another over and over until the victor would be clear. However, neither side won as both attacks nullified each other in one final push, splashing into fragments of ice and snow that littered around their origins.

Rukia clenched her sword, shaking slightly as she stared at her opponent.

"_My training has left my body still exhausted. If Hitsugaya was fighting like himself, I wouldn't be standing right now!"_

She jumped into the air and swiped downwards, sending a white, crescent moonfang at her opponent. Hitsugaya covered himself with one wing and deflected the attack by merely pushing it away with it. He followed up with a thrust of his sword and Rukia's expression lit up as an ice dragon expanded from the movement.

"_Hyourinmaru…"_

Rukia pointed out her sword and a snowflake shield appeared to deter the attack. The ice dragon exploded upon contact with it, spreading about in unpredictable directions.

"_It really is the strongest ice-type zanpakutou..."_

She grimaced as the attack pushed her back, even though she had her shield protecting her.

"_Each attack is so terrifyingly strong…"_

Her shield shattered and she quickly brought up her sword. Snowflakes swirled around it as she swung it down and it shot towards Hitsugaya like a frost twister. Hitsugaya undauntedly charged into the churning snow storm, and it froze in place from his attack. It then shattered as he then broke through the other side of it.

"_I can barely defend myself against them…!"_

She brought up her sword to block his charge, but the force of his attack continued to push her backwards even though her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"_I already know that I can't defeat him…"_

Her violet eyes narrowed as the blade of Shirayuki started to crack.

"_What am I going to do…?"_

...

Urahara Kisuke's eyes widened at the scene as he arrived back in Seireitei with Nemu.

A layer of ice covered most of the buildings in the area like a scene from winter. They were damaged as though a tempest ripped through them, but the damage was most severe at the central Kidou Corps and the Twelfth Division Research Center. Shinigami from all divisions rushed around him frantically, pulling out the wounded that was caught in the crossfire and struggling to maintain order among the frightened.

"Mayuri-sama…!" Nemu whispered in concern as she ran off into the research building. Urahara continued to survey the scene in confusion.

"What happened here?" He asked in surprise.

"Long story short..." A figure said from behind him. Urahara quickly turned to the figure of Kyouraku Shunsui. He wore a gloomy expression on his face. "The Sword has been taken."

A look of surprise lit up on Urahara's face but it quickly darkened as he turned away.

"This is bad…" Urahara said grimly. His eyes narrowed as he stared around at the destruction. "The seal will completely disappear by sunrise."

"Then tonight will be when we strike." A voice said fearlessly. Both of them turned towards the voice.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni walked towards them with his lieutenant, Sasakibe Choujirou, at his side. His features remained calm despite all of the events surrounding him.

"Yamaji…" Kyouraku said in slight surprise at the appearance of the General-Commander.

Yamamoto glanced up towards Soukyoku Hill.

"Is everything prepared, Urahara Kisuke?" He asked.

"There are other things to consider, but when Tessai arrives…" Urahara explained. "It will be ready."

He glanced out towards the outside of Seireitei with an expression of concern.

"However…" He ventured.

"Concentrate on your task at hand." The General-Commander commanded with his deep voice. He stared sternly at Urahara's concerned expression. "As for retrieving the Sword of Creation…"

Making their way through Western Rukongai, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Unohana Retsu rushed off into the direction of fights.

"That's nothing for you to worry about."

...

The moonlight illuminated the white blade of the Sword or Creation.

"With the power of this sword, I will crush you and turn you into my perfect knight." Schnizer declared confidently.

Ichigo scowled deeply at his words and his grasp on Zangetsu tensely clenched.

"That's not going to happen…" Ichigo replied defiantly. "I won't let Ulquiorra win…"

His face lit up determinedly with his resolve.

"I will definitely defeat him…!"

"How idiotic…" Schnizer said mockingly. Ichigo's face was instantly etched with surprise at his tone. "Do you still think that this is all for the sake of that fool?"

His blue eyes widened as a wild glint appeared within them.

"I'm the one who's been using him to get to this moment, the moment where I now stand with the power to oppose him!"

"What…?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Schnizer flung his head back as he gave cold and empty laugh that pierced the night. As he turned back to Ichigo with a maddened expression, his pale fingers quickly wrapped themselves around the hilt of his sword.

"He should have known…" He said as he drew his sword; the red, cross shaped guard shimmered in the moonlight as he lifted it. "That an ignorant ally is just as dangerous as having a wise enemy."

He held the blade up to eye level and his eyes widened as he continued.

"But, a subordinate without loyalty is more dangerous than any wise enemy!"

_It all happened in a few seconds. _

_Every one of them, every one of his underlings – they lay slain on the ground around him. Their red blood stained the once white sand of Hueco Mundo. He had fallen to one knee, bleeding heavily from one single slash that had cut him across the chest. Wide eyed with fear and panting in exhaustion, he could barely look up at the figure that slowly approached him._

_Ulquiorra's green eyes stared menacingly down at him as the Sword of Destruction dripped with his blood._

"_You are also… just merely a pawn."_

He turned the sword to the side, reflecting Ichigo's face on the blade.

"After that time… I vowed to take revenge…!"

In one swift and fluid movement, he swiped his sword to the side.

"I will not be a pawn in this foolish game of his!"

"Geh…!" Ichigo grimaced as reiatsu pulsed powerfully from Schnizer's form.

"With the power of the Sword of Creation…" He said as he closed his eyes. "And with you, Kurosaki Ichigo, as my knight…"

A flash of yellow light erupted around his figure as he used his Resurrección.

"I will crush Ulquiorra!"

Six tentacles swayed in the aftermath of the glow, expanding from his backside like the legs of a spider. His uniform had lengthened into two long white cloaks that draped down from his shoulders. With spikes adorned at the top like a crown, his Hollow mask expanded over the entirety of his face, leaving two darkened eyeholes. Etched at the center was a red cross, stretching across the full length of the mask in both directions. The two empty voids suddenly lit up with a crimson light as his eyes snapped open.

"And then finally, I will gain what's rightfully mine…!"

Holding out both blades across his chest, his twin cloaks swayed valiantly in the night gale. Ichigo scowled as he took a stance, preparing himself to fight.

"I shall become the Hollow King!" Schnizer yelled.

Ichigo's hand reached over his face with his fingers clenched tensely.

_Rukia's hard expression softened slightly, but she made no attempt to turn towards him._

"_Don't be reckless, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo stopped walking before he replied._

"_Ah…"_

The amber eye that wasn't hidden behind his hand lit up determinedly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

...

The top half of Shirayuki's blade dropped towards the ground as it was shattered, stabbing itself into ground with a bitter echo.

Rukia landed on the icy ground after the last exchange of sword blows, trembling slightly as she slowly held up her broken blade. Her eyes were half closed out of fatigue and she breathed heavily as sweat rolled down the side of her face. Landing opposite of her, Hitsugaya seemed nearly unaffected by the fight.

"_I can't hold out much longer at this rate…"_

The strain of her Bankai continuously sent pain shooting through her body.

"_I'll have to use that…!"_

Hitsugaya's reiatsu started to pulse from his body again as he prepared himself to attack again. Rukia stared at him with a scowl as she continued to contemplate on her actions.

"_But I'll need to bind him – even if it's just for a moment…!"_

Her face lit up with apprehension.

"_If I fail…"_

Her violet eyes fearfully reflected the impassive face of Hitsugaya.

"_I will…!"_

An image of Kaien flashed in her memory and he slowly turned towards her with his signature smile. Gradually, his figure blurred and Ichigo took his place. Her face lit up in surprise at the image of him and her hands clenched tightly onto the hilt of her broken blade.

"_No… I have to find a way… because…"_

Her violet eyes narrowed determinedly.

"_I must not die alone…!"_

Hitsugaya flashed stepped behind her and his figure loomed threateningly as he aimed to pierce her heart. Rukia glanced at him over her shoulder; her violet eyes stared into his blank ones resolutely without a hint of fear. Her body quickly twisted towards him, pointing out her hand as she did so.

"Rikujoukorou!" She yelled.

Hitsugaya's body was once again bound by the six rods of light and he fell to the ground. He slowly rose back to his feet, and Rukia's eyes narrowed as one by one, the rods slowly started to break away from his body. Jumping away to gain some distance, Rukia grimaced as she reached her limit and the spell completely shattered.

She quickly swiped her sword to the side and the tail swirled spectacularly.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

A white circle illuminated under Hitsugaya's form and a pillar of ice rose into the night sky. Like a shimmering glass prison, it encased Hitsugaya within its confines. He quickly reacted by covering himself with his ice wings to protect himself from the effect of the attack. Then with one giant explosion of ice, his wings pushed out at his imprisonment, shattering it into small shards.

Stopping in place, Rukia took a familiar stance.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

A mass of ice exploded from the shattered point of her sword. Though it looked like the attack barely grazed Hitsugaya, it was soon clear that it was not his body that she was aiming for; Hitsugaya's left arm and wing was now trapped in a substantial formation of ice. Struggling to remove himself from it, he raised his right arm, aiming to smash the ice away with his sword.

Rukia flash stepped in front of him without any hesitation, her broken sword to block the strike.

"San no Mai, Shirafune!"

Histugaya's sword collided with hers just as the white blade of Teni no Shirayuki reformed. The white blade gave burst a shock of frost, encasing his sword in a thick layer ice. Though disarmed, Hitsugaya still had one more point of attack; he quickly released several ice dragons from the one wing that was still unrestrained. They roared as they charged her.

Jumping backwards to retreat from the attack, she lifted her sword into the air.

"Saigo no Mai, Byakuya!"

A white moonfang erupted from the length of her renewed blade, glowing brightly in the darkness of the night. Slicing through the dragons as easily as though they were paper, it shattered all but one. The last gave a loud echoing roar more as it made one last desperate attempt to reach its target. Like a frozen hurricane, it twisted into a spiral as it neared her.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she pointed her sword defensively in front of her.

"Some no Uta, Shirotate!"

A snowflake shield instantly appeared in front of her. The ice dragon smashed into the shield, but was unable to penetrate it. It broke into small fragments just as the shield shattered like glass. Rukia's breaths were heavy from using techniques one after another, but she held firmly onto her sword.

It rose upwards toward the starry sky once again.

"Tsugi no Uta, Byakuten!"

Snowflakes swirled around her sword and she brought it down in an elegant slashing motion. The storm of snowflakes raced towards Hitsugaya's right arm and wing, exploding into icicles upon contact. With both sides of his body trapped in ice, he was now entrapped and immobile. However, as Hitsugaya started to pull against his bindings with a great hollow yell, the ice that held him prisoner started to crack.

Taking advantage of the time she had, Rukia slowly pointed her sword forward, holding it steadily with both hands. Her eyes started to glow as she gathered the remnants of her strength.

"Saigo no Uta…"

A single snowflake fell upon the tip of her sword from the night sky, melting upon contact on the cold blade and it rippled like a drop of water hitting the surface of a calm lake. White reiatsu steadily started to expand from the ripple and it engulfed Teni no Shirayuki in its soft white glow. It traveled over the hilt and gradually surrounded her body in the gentle aura. Cascading over her shoulders spectacularly, the reiatsu slowly took the shape of two beautiful, angelic wings.

They flared brilliantly behind her as her robes and raven locks wavered gracefully from the pressure of the power. Her violet eyes narrowed before she muttered its name.

"Byakushin." **「白心****」****

* * *

**

.

.

.

**Overture: **_A countdown from one technique to another – Rukia has revealed her final song!_

**Final Words:** 29 chapters after Rukia gains Bankai, the final song is revealed. Like almost every other thing, this has been in my head when I first conceived this story, I'm glad I can finally reveal it.

"Byakushin" or 「白心」 literally means 'White Heart', which I thought would fit in a very BLEACH-like way. In this context and the way it represents Rukia, it can also mean 'Purity' or 'Innocence'. Also, in a yin-yang manner, Rukia's final attack is 'To purify' while Ichigo's final attack is 'To taint'; the attack is meant to be to the opposite of Ichigo's 'Tenchi Kaimei' (lit. 'plunge heaven and earth into darkness'), which effects will be elaborated on more in the following chapters.

The angel-like aesthetic was chosen because it also another contrast to Ichigo with his Hollow mask on; sort of like 'Angel and Demon' type of thing.

**Next Chapter Title:** _Even Dark Flames Gives Light_


	56. Even Dark Flames Give Light

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author Note:** I'm still suffering from my writer's block. Quality may be a bit off, but I thought it was about time to update.

Story breaks will now be periods. I used 'x' as separators in previous chapters because asterisks and hyphens were killed off in the great separator genocide of 2010. I will repeat the changes when I have time to previous chapters.

EDIT: Updating most chapters to reflect recent changes.

Added a recap section.

10 chapters left before the story ends.

**Recapitulation:** After returning from Karakura, Ichigo's duties as a captain are fully realized as he goes through the changes in his life in Soul Society. However, he remains undaunted; at his side is Rukia, newly promoted to lieutenant.

With the time on the seals that suppressed the Hollow King's power within two artifacts quickly expiring, both sides have been preparing for war. In Soul Society, Urahara Kisuke has been concocting up a plan with the help of Tessai and Hachigen. In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra has been bidding his time as he waits for the opportune time to attack.

Soul Society is suddenly caught off guard as one of their own - Hitsugaya Toushirou - is brought under the control the new Cuatro Espada, Schnizer Catalunia. Under his control, Hitsugaya destroys part of Seireitei's defenses as he fetches the sword for Schnizer.

After escaping with the sword, Soul Society is thrown into disarray. Both Ichigo and Rukia set off after Hitsugaya, though after a small engagement, Rukia was left to face him alone while Ichigo faces off with Schnizer.

While Seireitei is recovering, three captains - Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Unohana Retsu - have been sent out to assist in retrieving the stolen sword.

Now, Rukia unleashes the power of her Bankai in a battle of ice, while Ichigo himself begins his battle with Schnizer.

**Prelude:** _"All I want is to reach the place where you're standing, so I can stand there beside you." - Rukia's feelings towards Ichigo._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Even Dark Flames Give Light

* * *

**_

It was a calm night in Karakura Town. The nighttime sky was clear, and there was not a sound of disturbance underneath the starry darkness. Most of Karakura's inhabitants were not even aware of the events that were transpiring in the other world -

Or even in midst of their own.

Like a black swirling maelstrom in the midnight sky, a gigantic black Garganta emerged into the real world, opening its jaws to reveal two darkened figures - a man and a woman. They stepped lightly into Karakura Town, letting their long flowing robes billow out behind them as they slowly dropped downward together towards the earth.

As they landed upon a skyscraper that overlooked the peaceful town, their gaze shifted over the landscape for a few moments to enjoy the view of a world that they had never seen before.

"This world is beautiful, isn't it dear?" The woman said.

"Yes." The man replied as he held out his hand. It flashed red with the familiar power of a Cero. "Though it is a crime to destroy something so beautiful..."

He released the Cero and it towards the town, ripping through buildings in a massive explosion of energy.

"Beauty is something that does not last eternally."

Instantly, from across the town in all directions, its protectors looked towards the source of destruction. A feel of anxiety rushed coldly over their senses, and though the feeling was not alien to them, they could not hold back the surprise they felt.

A small part of Karakura Town was now lit alight in a burning blaze. It wasn't just a scene of reckless destruction - it was an invitation to the defenders of the real world.

Revealed by the light of the flames, Caidoz smiled at the damage he had caused.

"Do you think that got their attention?" He asked lightly to his partner.

"I don't think so." Stella answered with a smile of her own.

"Well then..." Caidoz replied as he closed his eyes. Hundreds of Gargantas started to rip open in the sky above them, and Hollows started to pour through into the real world. Countless Hollows descended around them like a swarm of locusts.

"You're just hard to impress, my dear."

...

The full moon illuminated Ichigo as the sides of his cloak wavered from the pressure of his expanding reiatsu.

In one fluid motion, Ichigo's hand quickly pulled across his face with streaks of black reiatsu trailing behind each fingertip. The energy gradually condensed over his face into white particles, slowly piecing together the devil-like visage of his Hollow mask.

His slit-like pupils dilated wildly, and they glowed with power from behind his Hollow mask. A low hiss emanated from him as black reiatsu radiated in an aura around him.

"Incredible. Your reiatsu feels exactly like ours." Schnizer said as Ichigo completed his transformation. "But it still pales in comparison to my power!"

The tentacles on his back shot off in different directions. Ichigo watched with surprise as each of them pierced the corpse of a Hollow that he had slain moments before. They were raised into the air around him, hanging grotesquely in front of Schnizer.

"Cerebro has several special abilities." Schnizer said as he brought up his released sword. "One, as you have already seen, is my ability to inject reiatsu into my opponents to take control of them. Two, is this power…"

He motioned to the hanging corpses with his sword. Their bodies suddenly started to twitch, and each corpse started to swell, changing in both size and color.

"To form six special puppets from the corpses of the fallen!"

Each Hollow's body was reformed into a new being, transformed into white humanoid Hollows, and each sported a different mask design. Only one thing was similar between them; they were marked by his signature red cross. Schnizer continued to hold them up with his tentacles even after their transformations were complete, like a puppet master with his strings.

"These represent the pieces used in the game of chess." Schnizer said as he introduced each one of them. "The Pawn, the Bishop, the Rook, the Knight, the Queen, and the King…"

Schnizer's tentacles suddenly released them, dropping all of them down around him before retracting back into his body. One by one, they started to move, rising up from death to fight once more. The red crosses on their masks lit up in the darkness, and they each raised their respective weapons before them like soldiers arming themselves for war.

"Unlike the others that you have fought, these puppets are a part of me, fragments of my very soul itself and a tribute to the very game I love. It's unfortunate that they require host bodies in order to materialize."

He glanced at the remaining bodies of the slain Hollows.

"But without sacrifices, there are no victories."

Ichigo glared at his seven opponents with his expression hidden behind his Hollow mask. His eyes remained hard as he stared fearlessly at his opposition.

"Toushirou and those Hollows…" Ichigo started quietly. "You treated them like nothing more than objects in a game…"

Zangetsu was brought up to his side.

"I don't like it…" He continued. "You…"

Ichigo rushed forward in a burst of speed.

"Remind me of Aizen!"

Schnizer pointed his sword forward as if he was directing his troops into battle. The puppets before him quickly sprung forward to meet Ichigo in battle.

"Let the games begin!" Schnizer yelled ecstatically.

The Pawn rushed first towards Ichigo with its sword pointed. Ichigo quickly deflected its blade and jumped as sparks exploded from the impact of the two swords. Hanging in mid-air, his eyes widened in surprise as another puppet charged him from the side.

Ichigo quickly brought up his guard just as the Bishop struck out at him. Parrying the strike with a twist of his sword, Ichigo quickly swung his blade to counter attack, but before the strike could hit the Bishop, the Rook appeared protectively with its shield raised to block his assault.

Ichigo felt his sword slice partly into the shield, and his eyes widened as he realized that Zangetsu was now lodged inside the shield of the Rook.

Before Ichigo could free his blade, his eyes reflexively shifted to the side as a new presence caught his attention, and he ducked just in time as the Knight puppet's sword swung horizontally towards him. Missing his head by mere centimeters, several orange hairs were cut away by the attack.

The Knight puppet quickly raised its sword to follow up with a downward slash. With little time to spare, Ichigo placed his foot on the Rook's shield, kicking down on it to forcefully pull out Zangetsu. He then quickly raised his freed sword to block the overhead slash. However, the force of the blow still sent him spiraling downwards, but he managed to right himself before cracking the ground with his landing.

Ichigo's head snapped up as the Queen quickly approached him. It raised a giant fist into the air, winding up an enormous attack. Jumping away to evade the attack, the ground he had stood on moments before was ripped apart by the impact, leaving nothing more than an eroded crater.

Ichigo slid on the ground as he came to a halt, but his eyes quickly shifted to the side as he felt another presence appear right behind him. A large shadow was slowly growing bigger beneath him, and Ichigo quickly turned to face his attacker.

The shadow was casted from the enormous claymore of the King.

The King swung down at Ichigo, lodging the giant weapon deep into the ground as he dodged the strike with a quick jump to the side. The King puppet quickly pulled its sword out of the earth, showering the land with dirt before lashing out at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly held up his sword to block the second strike, but the power of the attack still sent him reeling a great distance away.

Ichigo finally came to a stop as he regained his footing, and his eyes narrowed.

'It's useless to attack these.' Ichigo thought as looked at his opponents. They all stood protectively in front of Schnizer. 'But...'

He rushed forward. Pulling Zangetsu to his side, he gave a long horizontal swing and a gigantic black moon fang exploded in crescent arc in front of him. Surprised by the attack, Schnizer quickly defended himself by directing his puppets to his front.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

All six puppets stepped forward to block the attack, and their figures disappeared behind the force of the giant black wave. Despite the opposition, the moonfang continually pushed toward Schnizer, and before he could do anything more, he suddenly felt something emerge overhead.

With a lighting fast flash-step, Ichigo had appeared above him with Zangetsu raised.

'I can attack the one who's controlling them!'

He brought Zangetsu down overhead with black reiatsu trailing behind it. Schnizer turned towards him in surprise just as another moonfang erupted from his sword. With the moonfang from before still pushing towards Schnizer, the two attacks collided, forming a large cross before exploding from the impact.

Ichigo slid back from the explosion and waited as the dust of the explosion slowly settled. His eyes widened in surprise as the scene finally cleared.

Schnizer reappeared unharmed, surrounded by the white reiatsu that pulsed from the Sword of Creation. It had shielded him from Ichigo's attack with a glowing white barrier. His puppets - though damaged - also rose slowly from the ground around him.

"Che..." Ichigo grunted as he readied Zangetsu again.

"As long as I have the Hollow King's power..." Schnizer said.

He pointed out the Sword of Creation, and from its power, his puppets started to regenerate their wounds.

"I am invincible!"

...

Reiatsu cascaded over Rukia's shoulders, forming two beautiful angel-like wings as she completed her transformation. In her hands, Teni no Shirayuki was covered with a brilliant white aura, glowing luminously like a beacon of light. Hitsugaya had finally broken free of his prison with a mighty thrash of his sword, and he shattered his bindings into innumerable fragments around him. The small fragments of ice reflected Rukia's glow, showering the entire battlefield with glimmering flashes of light.

"Saigo no uta… Byakushin." Rukia said quietly.

With a burst of power that ripped the earth beneath them, they both rushed fearlessly toward one another. Small pieces of ice fell from Hitsugaya's body, chaotically breaking off of him from the wind pressure of his immense speed. As Rukia moved forth, her wings left a trail of white reiatsu that flickered behind her in the darkness.

They both yelled as the tips of their blades met.

Hitsugaya's sword instantly shattered under Rukia's attack, and his arm was flung to the side from force of the impact. Twisting her blade towards his open chest, Rukia's violet eyes narrowed as she felt her blade penetrate him.

A burst of light exploded from the point of contact, disfiguring the entire battlefield in a soft, encompassing light. Illuminating the darkness around them, the glow took a few moments before subsiding. The two figures it had obscured were revealed, and results of their clash were shown.

Rukia's sword had pierced right through Hitsugaya's heart.

In one swift movement, Rukia withdrew her sword from Hitsugaya's body, and his Bankai shattered into pieces around him. A glow of white reiatsu exploded from the wound where her sword had pierced him.

He then silently fell forward onto the ground. The light around his wound slowly dissipated, and as the light finally disappeared, all traces of the wound had vanished. His green eyes slowly regained the light that it had once lost, and they slowly closed as he fell into unconsciousness.

Rukia, breathing heavily in fatigue, stumbled as she took a few steps forward. Cringing, her body shuddered in pain, and her Bankai quickly dematerialized around her in a flash of light as she fell onto her knees. Her sword fell out of her hands to the side with a clang, and her body hit the ground with a small thud.

In the end, they both lay still on the ice torn battlefield.

...

Ichigo's head snapped to the side and his eyes widened.

"Rukia…!" Ichigo muttered.

"She is strong." Schnizer said as he looked over into the distance. "Perhaps after I make you into my knight, I will turn her into my queen."

"You bastard…" Ichigo muttered angrily as he glared at Schnizer.

"But I won't stop there…" Schnizer continued as he turned back to Ichigo. "I'll continue one by one with each one of your friends."

Ichigo's head fell forward. Schnizer's eyes lit up at his agitated state and with a flick of his sword, the Knight instantly appeared behind Ichigo with its sword held high, ready to strike him from behind.

"I'll turn them all into my puppets – starting with you!"

Without even looking up, Ichigo swung Zangetsu before the Knight could attack, and the puppet froze in mid-attack as though it was paralyzed. The Knight slowly broke apart from the waist, falling onto the ground into two pieces.

Ichigo then slowly raised his head, and eyes were brimming with anger.

"I won't let you do that!" He yelled.

Ichigo quickly charged forward, breaking the ground beneath him with the explosiveness of his power. Schnizer's puppets quickly stepped forward to meet him again in battle. His eyes narrowed resolutely at them, reflecting no hints of hesitation.

"_It is called the 'power of your heart' because its power is based on the strength of your emotions."_

Ichigo's grip tightened on Zangetsu as black reiatsu pulsed around his body. Zangetsu's words echoed in his thoughts as the reiatsu started to flare outward.

"_Its power fluctuates according to how strong those emotions are." _

The Queen was the first puppet to meet Ichigo. It pulled its arm back and struck forward, sending out shockwaves through the air as its fist flew forward. Ichigo's head ducked just as the attack came forth, and he brought his sword to his side. In a flash of steel, Zangetsu sliced cleanly through the puppet's side.

"_The stronger your emotions become, the stronger the flames will burn." _

After sliding to a stop, Ichigo bent slightly before he jumped high into the air. He raised Zangetsu for a moment before bringing it down in an arc. A black moonfang erupted from his sword, flying towards Schnizer at an incredible speed. The Rook instantly appeared with its shield, blocking the attack to protect its master.

The moonfang cut cleanly through the shield, leaving a deep, dark gash upon the puppet's chest, and the force behind the attack sent it crashing into the ground.

"_Yet, it is also a double-edged sword." _

While still airborne, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder just as the Pawn and Bishop appeared around him. They both swung their swords at him at him simultaneously. Ichigo raised Zangetsu again, and he brought it down against both of their swords in one swift motion, shattering both of their blades with one powerful swing.

"_You must stay calm when you use this power, Ichigo."_

Ichigo quickly twisted his body before he fell downward, precisely striking both of the unarmed puppets with large slashes across their midsections. Below him, the King awaited him on the ground, readying it's claymore as Ichigo's falling figure approached.

"_A flame that burns too brightly will burn itself out."_

Ichigo spun Zangetsu his hand so that its tip pointed down. He gripped tightly onto its hilt with both hands and he thrust it downward just as he landed upon the King's body. The puppet froze in mid-attack as Zangetsu pierced its head.

"_If your emotions grow out of control…"_

Schnizer watched with shock as Ichigo pulled up his sword, and kicked off the King puppet, causing it to fall forward onto the ground with a crash. Schnizer's eyes widened as in a flash, Ichigo appeared right in front of him. Schnizer quickly brought up the Sword of Creation, creating the same white barrier that had protected him before as Ichigo raised his sword.

"_So too, will this power…"_

Ichigo yelled as he swung Zangetsu down. For a few moments, his sword crackled against the powerful shield in a deadlock. Schnizer's eyes widened as the sword finally shattered the barrier, cutting him just once across the chest. He stumbled forward, before turning fearfully towards Ichigo.

Ichigo only stood there motionlessly with his back facing him.

"Tenchi Kaimei." He whispered.

Schnizer screamed in pain as the black flames suddenly engulfed his body. Each of his puppets was immolated in the same fashion, forming seven beacons of dark fire that burned under the moonlight glow. The black flames had ignited from the very wounds that they had just received moments ago.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder one last time at him. His eyes reflected the light of the burning blaze...

And they narrowed as the flames suddenly grew stronger.

...

Rukia's eyes slowly fluttered open as she felt a warm sensation pulsing throughout her body. Her eyes flickered around at the two figures around her, and her expression lit up with slight surprise. Her mouth opened weakly for a few moments before she could finally find her voice.

"Nii-sama... Unohana-taichou..." Rukia whispered as she stared at them weakly.

Unohana Retsu was touching her forehead with her hand, infusing her with healing reiatsu. Rukia then realized where the warmth she felt was originating from. She could feel her strength slowly recovering, and her hands clenched lightly in relief.

"Seems like all you need is a little rest." Unohana said as she took her hand off her forehead.

After nodding at Unohana, Rukia's gaze shifted towards her brother in the distance. Byakuya had started walking towards Hitsugaya's body. He wordlessly drew his sword with the intent to finish him off.

Rukia's eyes widened, and with as much strength as she could muster, she pushed herself up.

"Don't!" Rukia yelled frantically as she reached out towards him. "He's no longer under the control of that Arrancar!"

Byakuya froze in his step before glancing back expressionlessly.

"What's your decision, Unohana-taichou?" He asked.

Unohana walked over to examine Hitsugaya. She turned him over before she placed her hand on his forehead, and her eyes lit up with slight surprise at what she felt. The expression disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I no longer feel any Hollow reiatsu within his body." Unohana replied.

She started to heal him with a green glow of reiatsu.

'Besides that, there's barely any reiatsu left in his body…'She thought in astonishment.'This girl…'

She glanced over at Rukia curiously.

'Just what kind of power did she use?'

"Rukia." Byakuya said without turning towards her. "Zaraki-taichou has already started heading off towards Kurosaki Ichigo's location to assist him. I will be heading there myself right now while Unohana-taichou heals Hitsugaya-taichou."

"You shall return back to Seireitei and wait for further orders there."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at him from where she sat. Silently, her eyes shifted towards Ichigo's location and she frowned lightly at the feeling of anxiety. With slight difficulty, she pushed herself back onto her feet.

"I…" She said quietly. "I want to go with you."

Her face lit up determinedly as she stared at her brother.

"Please…"

Byakuya closed his eyes in thought. An image of Ichigo and Rukia flashed before him, standing side by side with their backs facing him. His eyes slowly opened, and they glowed with a newfound understanding.

"As you wish, Rukia."

...

With a quick hand motion across his face, Ichigo's Hollow mask disappeared into fine white particles. Behind him, six of the seven fires had already consumed their targets, leaving just Schnizer's blazing outline. Ichigo slowly turned away, and for a moment he thought it was all over.

"You fool...!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at Schnizer's voice, and his head snapped towards the burning figure as it rose from the ground. Reduced to his unreleased form, Schnizer's crazed expression was amplified by the burns on his face. The black flames around him were being put out by the power of the Hollow King.

"I hold the Hollow King's power! You can't defeat me!" Schnizer yelled as he raised the Sword of Creation. "I will be the Hollow King!"

Schnizer's expression froze with surprise as his arm flew upward into the night sky, severed in a flash from his body. As the appendage stood airborne, and the sword it held fell limply out of its grasp. The sword spun in the air as it started to descend, and a pale hand reached up to grab it.

Schnizer quickly turned to face his assailant.

"You -" He muttered in shock.

Before he could speak another word, blood sprayed from his chest in two large slashes. From the sidelines, Ichigo watched in surprised as Schnizer's body fell, revealing the identity of his attacker. Ichigo's expression lit up with surprise at the newcomer.

"Ulquiorra…!" Ichigo said.

Schnizer continued to fall forward, and his eyes slowly lost the spark of life within them. They shifted to the side, looking up at Ulquiorra for one last time. He grimaced at Ulquiorra's expression; his eyes glared down at him contemptuously, arrogantly –

Just like from that time from before.

_Schnizer Catalunia sat conceitedly atop a mountain pile of Hollow corpses in Hueco Mundo. It was his makeshift throne; though grotesque, it signified his dominion over other Hollows. Ulquiorra was slowly approaching this monument of power, and Schnizer stared at him with interest, ignorant of the great threat that he posed._

"_You are…?" Schnizer asked as soon as Ulquiorra was close enough._

"_My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said as he stopped. "I've come here with an offer." _

"_Serve me and I will grant you more power than you could have ever imagined."_

"_More power? I don't need any more power!" Schnizer replied arrogantly. Hundreds of Hollows started to rise up from the mountain of corpses, sporting burning red crosses on their masks. "They are my pawns and I am their King!" _

_He motioned his hand forward as he yelled, "And a King serves no one!"_

_The Hollows charged Ulquiorra from all sides. Yet, he didn't show any signs of emotion at their approach. He only watched them calmly as he raised the Sword of Destruction from his side._

"_How ridiculous."_

_It all happened in a few seconds. _

_Every one of them, every one of his underlings – they lay slain on the ground around him. Their red blood stained the once white sand of Hueco Mundo. He had fallen to one knee, bleeding heavily from one single slash that had cut him across the chest. Wide eyed with fear and panting in exhaustion, he could barely look up at the figure that slowly approached him._

"_You are also just merely a pawn." Ulquiorra said as he came to a stop in front of his kneeled body. "So, let me reiterate my proposal."_

_In an instant, Schnizer felt the cold black blade against his neck. Ulquiorra only looked down at him from where he stood, and his green eyes condescendingly reflected his superiority._

"_You will serve me… or you will die."_

Schnizer's body hit the ground with a soft thud, limp and lifeless. Tumbling out a few feet away from his body was his White King chess piece; it teetered upright for a few moments before it finally fell over onto its side – signaling the end.

Without a hint of regret on his face, Ulquiorra took one last glance at Schnizer's body before he turned away.

"You should have been the one who should have realized that no pawn can become the king." He said calmly. He walked past Schnizer's body as he continued to speak. "But thank you Schnizer, you've done exactly as I've planned. If you had escaped instead of initiating your foolish scheme of rebellion, Soul Society would be preparing itself for war at this moment."

He stopped a small distance away from Ichigo, and they both glared at one another with contempt. Ichigo's hand gripped at his sword as he carefully watched Ulquiorra's movements.

"Instead, Soul Society is in a grave state of chaos." Ulquiorra said grimly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly at his statement, but he remained motionless as Ulquiorra continued to speak.

"With five captains drawn away to retrieve the sword, only eight of the thirteen remain at Seireitei. Both the offensive and defensive capabilities of Soul Society are weakened, but that's not all. While Soul Society was distracted by confusion, I chose to use the opportunity..."

His green eyes shone maliciously.

"To attack Karakura Town."

Ichigo's expression lit up, his calm composure instantly broken by the information.

"You...!" He said angrily as held up Zangetsu. "What do you want with Karakura Town?"

"It should be obvious." Ulquiorra answered. "I've sent my forces there to flush out the remaining protectors. Once Karakura Town is purged of your comrades, it will be ready for me to complete another part of my plan."

"I will create the King's Key that Aizen himself had failed to achieve."

"You say that like you've already won." Ichigo retorted with a deep scowl. "I already know that my comrades won't lose!"

"Is that what you really believe, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked. "You are naive."

"What...?" Ichigo responded with surprise.

"You probably recall the amount of Hollows controlled by Schnizer in the previous attack on Karakura Town." Ulquiorra explained as Ichigo's memory flashed with the images of the countless Hollows during the past invasion. "The Espada there now..."

"Controls more than one hundred times that amount."

"...!" Ichigo's expression lit up fearfully.

"Even in the face of despair..." Ulquiorra said as he stared at him. "I can still see hope within your eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You want to believe, that even in its current condition, Soul Society will send help to your comrades. You want to believe, that Soul Society won't desert them, just as they have helped during the past events of Hueco Mundo. However, you also know the situation this time is different. That's why, deep within your heart, you have already realized..."

"That this time, Soul Society will not help them."

Ichigo only stared back at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's words were starting to unnerve him, and his doubts started to resurface with each passing moment, evident by the expression of anxiety on his face.

"You understand your situation now, don't you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If you run away now to protect your comrades, then I will have obtained both halves of the Hollow King's power. In due time, the seal will break and the Hollow King's full power will be unleashed. With it, both the destruction of Soul Society and Karakura Town is guaranteed."

"Everything will be at my mercy."

"However, if you fight me now to regain the two halves of the Hollow King's power, you can't go help your comrades in Karakura Town. Without help, they will eventually get overwhelmed by the forces I have set upon them. Even if you manage to beat me and save both worlds from destruction..."

"Your comrades will still undoubtedly die in the process."

Sweat rolled down the sides of Ichigo's face as he continued to listen.

"So what will you protect, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked grimly. "How important are the lives of your comrades to you? How important to you are the fate of the two worlds? Will you sacrifice everything in order to protect your comrades?"

Ulquiorra's cold gaze pierced him, challenging him to answer the questions.

"Or will you sacrifice your comrades in order to protect everything else?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as his mouth fell open wordlessly, unable to find an answer to the question. He felt his body start to tremble from his unease, and his hands instinctively clenched tightly onto Zangestu in order to suppress the shaking.

"Damn it Ichigo, you're always messing everything up!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Zaraki Kenpachi running towards them.

"Kenpachi…!" Ichigo yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Kenpachi yelled as he roughly knocked Ichigo to the side. Ichigo grunted as he slid helplessly on the ground, breaking humorously through a few broken structures before he came rolling to a halt.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled angrily as he looked up with dirt on his face.

Kenpachi didn't answer him as he continued his charge towards Ulquiorra. His hand quickly grasped his eye patch before viciously tearing it off his face, and his entire body immediately radiated with yellow reiatsu as his full power was unleashed. Ulquiorra observed his approach calmly, and white reiatsu quickly pulsed around the Sword of Creation that was held in his left hand.

"Wait!" Ichigo said as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Let me -"

"I don't need your help!" Kenpachi replied arrogantly.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled.

"Uuuurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung his sword down towards Ulquiorra.

A burst of yellow reiatsu exploded from the impact of their two swords. The shockwave of power was immense, kicking up loose fragments of earth and disfiguring the entire battlefield.

Ichigo covered his face, grimacing as the light blinded him.

The scene cleared and the result of his strike was shown; Ulquiorra had blocked the attack single handedly with the Sword of Creation.

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi could only stare with shock at the outcome.

"What the…?" Kenpachi said in surprise.

Before he could say any more, a single slash flickered before him in a glint of dark steel. He reflexively held his sword sideways to block the strike - but it was all in vain; his sword was split in two and blood splattered out from a large gash cut across his torso. For a moment, his face was lit up with surprise as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

"You think that this level of power can achieve you victory?" Ulquiorra asked as he took a step forward. He placed his hand on his chest. "You are a fool."

A green Cero instantly blew through Kenpachi's chest. He flew backwards from the impact of the attack, and his body fell to the ground lifelessly as though it was a rag doll. Ichigo's eyes widened, reflecting the grotesque image of Kenpachi's bloodied figure on the ground.

"Kenpachi...!" Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo's mouth snarled with gritted teeth as he turned to Ulquiorra with fury. Ripping his hand across his face, his horned Hollow mask appeared again in a flash of black reiatsu.

"Ulquiorra…!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he charged him.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Ulquiorra said calmly as he crossed both of his swords. "I'll show you the Hollow King's true power..."

A giant dome of black reiatsu exploded over the battlefield as the two powers clashed.

From afar, both Rukia and Byakuya froze in midair as the great shock of reiatsu blasted towards them like a giant gust of wind. It continually pushed against them, causing their uniforms to flutter erratically from the gale. With her arms over her face, Rukia's expression contorted anxiously as she recognized the familiar reiatsu.

"Ichigo…!"

* * *

.

.

.

**Overture:** _Even though he was right before her eyes, she could feel him slipping further and further away._

**Final Words:** Three words: Writer's. Block. Sucks.

**Next Chapter Title:** _Untitled_


	57. On Frail Wings of Vanity

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Long time. Again. Quality may be a little off because of how many revisions I went through. I will be making edits after upload.

BLEACH has come a long way. As has this story. I'll be hitting my 3 year anniversary soon for this story - and it's still not finished yet! Nine chapters left!

However, onto some actual important points:

Slight retcon; the Sword of Restoration has become the Sword of Creation. Reason is stated at the end of the chapter.

I will not be implementing the new techniques mentioned in current and new chapters. This story doesn't really follow any canon information past BLEACH chapter 320ish. I do make edits for things I can fit in though, to make it as close as possible to the canon.

Fight scenes will be short as possible. As much as I love writing them, it's boring as heck to most readers.

**Recap:** With the time on the seals that suppressed the Hollow King's power within two artifacts quickly expiring, both sides have been preparing for war. In Soul Society, Urahara Kisuke has been concocting up a plan with the help of Tessai and Hachigen. In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra has been bidding his time as he waits for the opportune time to attack.

Soul Society is suddenly caught off guard as one of their own - Hitsugaya Toushirou - is brought under the control the new Cuatro Espada, Schnizer Catalunia. Under his control, Hitsugaya destroys part of Seireitei's defenses as he fetches the sword for Schnizer.

After escaping with the sword, Soul Society is thrown into disarray. Both Ichigo and Rukia set off after Hitsugaya, though after a small engagement, Rukia was left to face him alone while Ichigo faces off with Schnizer.

While Seireitei is recovering, three captains - Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Unohana Retsu - have been sent out to assist in retrieving the stolen sword.

Rukia saves Hitsugaya by using her final technique to purify the Hollow reiatsu in him. Ichigo's fight with Schnizer is interrupted by Ulquiorra, who reclaims the other half of the Hollow King's power and strikes down Kenpachi. He reveals to Ichigo that Karakura is now threatened by his forces while Soul Society is in a state of recovery, unable to send help. In his confusion and anger, Ichigo recklessly rushes into battle with him.

Ichigo now faces off against Ulquiorra while Rukia and Byakuya make their way to their battle. Karakura is left alone to defend itself.

And meanwhile, back at Seireitei, Urahara finally finishes his month long preparations...

.

.

"_His heart aches to protect those precious to him. A beat for every friend, a beat for every comrade."_

.

.

* * *

_**On Frail Wings of Vanity

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 57_

_**.**_

Breaking the silence of the dead night, the sounds of grinding metal and ringing steel echoed without remorse.

Kurosaki Ichigo was blown backwards from an immense explosion of reiatsu. His entire body stiffened as he braced himself against the force of the blast, keeping himself upright as his body slid backwards from the impact.

He finally came to a stop.

Before him, a small cover of dust and earth had been blown upward into the air and it hid his opponent in the smokescreen.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Ichigo was breathing heavily as his chest heaved in and out. Upon his face, his horned Hollow Mask had cracked partly on the left side from the attack. Small pieces of the mask fell silently to the dusty ground below. Blood flowed freely from a cut on his cheek as it was revealed from beneath the broken mask fragments.

His eyes widened as the dust cloud before him started to swirl. In slow motion, the tip of the Sword of Destruction slowly emerged through the center of the churning whirlwind, and Ichigo could only watch fearfully as the blade shot quickly towards his face.

Ichigo grimaced as Ulquiorra Cifer charged forth through the cover, now fully released in his Segunda Etapa form. His head swiveled to the side just as the sword sliced off the remaining half of his mask. Turning back angrily, Ichigo swung Zangetsu powerfully from his side, leaving a trail of black flames behind it as it sliced through the air.

With a massive, resonating clang, Ulquiorra blocked his attack with the Sword of Creation, and small black embers exploded outward from the impact of their blades. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, scowling as Ulquiorra stared back at him calmly.

"He was unable to wield the Hollow King's power because he did not understand what draws it out." Ulquiorra said. "The Hollow King's powers will only awaken to those who have truly lost their hearts."

"Those who no longer feels attachment."

In one fluid movement, Ulquiorra dropped the Sword of Destruction to the ground and he pointed two fingers just a few inches away from Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes widened as they reflected the dark reiatsu that started to condense into a small mass at his fingertips.

Ulquiorra fired a Cero Obscura from his fingertips, creating a gigantic black beam that disfigured Ichigo's entire body. The attack stretched onward into the distance, ripping up the earth and disintegrating all structures in the way. When the attack cleared up, there was nothing left in its path of destruction.

However, Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to the side as though he knew it wasn't over.

Ichigo reappeared behind Ulquiorra with Tensa Zangetsu raised. Ulquiorra glanced at him from over his shoulder, and quickly pulled the Sword of Destruction up from the ground. Ichigo swung down just as Ulquiorra swung up towards him.

A loud clang of steel echoed into the night.

In the aftermath of the clash, Ichigo was thrown away by the power of Ulquiorra's swing. Completely overpowered, Ichigo could only grimace as he struggled against the pressure of the strike. Without a moment to spare, Ulquiorra pointed the Sword of Destruction at Ichigo.

"I will show you the true power of the Hollow King." He said.

The sword pulsed before it fired a black bolt of energy, crackling and burning as though it was a mixture of both fire and lightning. Hanging in mid-air, he was unable to dodge, and Ichigo's eyes widened as the attack rocketed towards him.

An explosion erupted as the attack collided with Ichigo's body, blowing a gigantic mushroom cloud into the sky. It tore into the ground, sending large chunks of earth flying away. The scene slowly cleared, and Ichigo was laying face down in the center of a large crater that had resulted from the attack. His entire body was covered in small scorch marks and his clothing had been ripped in several places.

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra walked up to the edge of the crater. Ichigo slowly raised his head as he pushed against the ground with his arm, shaking slightly as he struggled to even to look at his opponent.

"Without even thinking, you reacted instinctively to defend yourself. In the brief moment before I attacked, you reformed your mask and shielded yourself with those black flames." Ulquiorra said analytically. "However, most of the damage you took didn't come from my attack..."

He glanced at the wounds that were on Ichigo's body.

"But rather, it had come from your own."

Ichigo grimaced.

"Once again, you have proven to me that you didn't survive because of skill or strength." Ulquiorra continued. "You have only proven to me that you are nothing more than trash."

"A piece of trash that isn't even worth killing."

"What…?" Ichigo muttered in surprise.

"You heard me correctly, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will not be killing you." Ulquiorra replied. "Do you want to know why?"

Ulquiorra's eyes lit up contemptuously.

"Because I merely wish for you to live a little longer."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and beads of sweat continued to pour down the sides of his face as he glared at Ulquiorra. His eyes narrowed angrily at Ulquiorra's taunts.

"What the hell do you want with me!" Ichigo yelled.

"I want you to watch as everything you cherish is destroyed in front of your eyes." Ulquiorra said coldly. "Feel as every last shred of hope is obliterated from your heart."

"And despair, knowing the fact that you could protect nothing."

His swung his arm to the side and the air tore open as a Garganta was created. Ulquiorra turned away, and stepped into it. He stood there in the mouth of the portal for a moment, and he spoke his last words.

"By sunrise, the seal will be broken, and the full power of the Hollow King will be mine. Until then, I will watch from the throne of Las Nochez as the forces Soul Society struggles to recover..."

"And as your friends in Karakura Town are erased from existence."

He glanced back.

"We'll meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra said as the Garganta slowly closed behind him.

"Ulquiorra...!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo could only watch helplessly as the Garganta disappeared from sight. He slammed the ground with his fist as his face contorted with frustration.

"I couldn't do anything...!"

...

Kurosaki Isshin watched as countless Hollows emerged from Gargantas in the night sky. The portals closed as the last of the Hollows stepped through into the real world, slowly snapping shut like the giant jaws of a monster. He looked up at the scene with wonder and amazement, rather than fear and anxiety as one would have expected.

"That's a lot of Hollows." Isshin said with a small whistle.

At Isshin's side, Ishida Ryuuken sneered.

"Are you just going to stand by and just watch as always, Kurosaki?" Ryuuken asked. He was expressionless. "Or is it because the only thing you can do is just watch?"

"Are you kidding me?" Isshin said as he held out his arm to flex a bicep. "If I fought, it would just ruin the fun for everyone else!"

"So you old farts are watching from here, huh?" A voice said from behind them.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, and both of them glanced over to see who it was.

"Shiouhin Yoruichi." Ryuuken said coldly.

"Who are you calling old?" Isshin said, clearly irritated by her comment. "You're just as old as I am!"

"Right, right." Yoruichi replied, waving him off as she walked to the side of the building. "Although, you guys are sure relaxed, doing nothing but watching. It's because you guys already know, right?"

She closed her eyes in thought.

"About Kisuke's plan."

_Yoruichi's face dead panned. Urahara Kisuke was posing comically for her as he presented to her one of the structures being built in one of the far corners of Rukongai. _

"_What the hell are these things, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Urahara gasped with fake surprise._

"_What? Don't you see works of art?" He said as he pointed at the object. "The pains of a depressed, yet oh so handsome artiste!"_

_Yoruichi cocked her head to the side._

"_The way it sticks up like that reminds me of a-"_

"_Let's not let our imagination get ahead of ourselves now!" Urahara interrupted, realizing what vulgarity she was about to announce. He turned towards the large structure with a small grin. _

"_They are called Seele Aufnehmers." _

Yoruichi's eyes opened and the memory faded.

"Even in the direst situations, that man always seems to have something up his sleeve." She said.

"It's not only just that." Isshin added. "You can feel it too, can't you?"

He smiled lightly as he looked over Karakura Town.

"The hearts of those who are fighting to protect what's precious to them."

All around Karakura, its defenders had risen to fight the oncoming swarm of Hollows. Even the local Shinigami, Zennosuke Kurumadani, was fighting valiantly. Yet one stood out among them, out alone atop the Urahara Shoten. With a confident smile, she showed no fear as Hollows started to appear all around her.

Arisawa Tatsuki was finally able to fight.

"Speaking of being worried, aren't you being a bit too relaxed about your new student fighting?" Ryuuken asked.

"Tatsuki?" Yoruichi replied in surprise. "Oh, she'll be just fine."

"When I had said that she was similar to me, it was the method and the way that her powers manifested themselves. Tatsuki's power uses concentrated and pressurized reiatsu to augment her physical attacks."

Tatsuki was now wearing a longer, altered version of the second division's uniform. She sported her mentor's old scarf and her hair had lengthened. The back was now tied into a short ponytail. Her eyes scanned the Hollows fearlessly as they descended towards her, and she held out her arm to the side.

"So that's why you gave her that outfit." Isshin said perceptively.

Yoruichi's lips curled upwards into a smile.

"All she really needed to learn was its name."

Yellow reiatsu started to pulse around Tatsuki's body. It started to condense; crackling like electricity as she finally released its power. Her eyes lit up with determination before she mouthed its name.

"Shunkou...!"

**...**

Ichigo trudged towards Zaraki Kenpachi's body, fatigued and battle-torn. His arms hung lifelessly at his sides and the tip of Zangetsu drew a line in the dirt as it trailed alongside him. He stumbled momentarily to the side, and he stabbed his sword into the ground to steady his balance. Pushing his weight onto his blade, he used it to support himself, breathing heavily as his body hunched over onto it.

His eyes traveled up the dusty ground towards Kenpachi. They narrowed slightly at his bloodied, unconscious form.

"Kenpachi..." Ichigo muttered.

His eyes widened as a small weight bounced on top of his head. He fell forward, face planting humorously into the ground. A small imprint of a foot was now on the back of his head.

"Ah... Ow...!" Ichigo groaned as he looked up with a scowl. He rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that...?"

His face lit up with surprise at the small figure that kneeled at Kenpachi's side.

"Yachiru...!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, Ichy!" Kusajishi Yachiru said with surprise as she glanced over her shoulder towards him. "I didn't see you there!"

"What! What do you mean you didn't see me?" Ichigo yelled angrily. He huffed in exasperation as he pushed himself onto his feet. "What are you doing here anyways, Yachiru?"

"Ken-chan told me to stay back. He was mad that I followed him." Yachiru said with a disapproving frown. She turned back to Kenpachi, and her face became hidden by her hair. "But I followed Ken-chan here because I wanted to see Ken-chan fight."

Ichigo looked away for a moment and his expression fell.

"Yachiru..." He started.

Ichigo stopped mid-sentence when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Turning back, he watched with surprise as Yachiru lifted Kenpachi's body up, supporting a weight that seemed way too much for her tiny stature.

"Leave it to me! I'll take him back to Seiretei myself!" She said cheerfully. "Don't worry, Ichy. Ken-chan has taken much worse damage than this. He'll heal up just fine, just like he always does!"

She smiled brightly at him.

"So don't blame yourself for any of this, okay?"

"..." Ichigo stared at her expressionlessly before he gave her a reassuring smile. "Ah."

"Let's go!" She yelled as she prepared to jump.

"Hey, Yachiru..." Ichigo interrupted.

"Yeah?" Yachiru said as she turned to him.

Ichigo pointed in the opposite direction.

"Seireitei is the other way." He added.

"I knew that!" Yachiru said angrily before she jumped away.

Ichigo watched her disappear in the direction of Seireitei before he slowly turned back to survey the battleground. Memories of the fight with Ulquiorra flashed in his mind. Turned away, his face was unseen, and hidden along with it was his current feelings.

"_And despair, knowing the fact that you could protect nothing."_

His fingers cracked as he clenched his hand.

Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia finally arrived on the scene, landing just a few yards behind Ichigo. He made no movement to acknowledge their arrival. Rukia froze mid-step as her eyes widened at the earth-torn battlefield.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia called to him. "What happened?"

Ichigo ignored her calls and started to walk towards Seireitei. His face was hidden from view, as though he was determined to hide his emotions from her. Rukia only looked at him in confusion.

"Ichigo -"

"Karakura Town is in danger." Ichigo said. "We need to open up a Senkaimon to the real world."

"That is impossible until we head back to Sereitei." Rukia said with a frown. Ichigo froze in place, and he grimaced angrily. "Ichigo, tell me what's going -"

"Then we need to head back there now!" He yelled desperately.

Rukia looked at Ichigo in shock at his outburst.

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said as he walked up to Rukia's side. "In our situation, we will need to wait for orders before we decide on what to do."

"But -"

"What do you think you can do in your current state?" Byakuya added coldly.

Ichigo remained silent, unable to give him an answer. The last traces of hope quickly disappeared.

"Ah... you're right..." He replied quietly.

Rukia's face lit up with surprise and she motioned to speak, but before she could say a word, Byakuya held out a hand to stop her. She glanced at him in confusion, but he didn't give her any hints of his intentions.

"Did Ulquiorra get away?" Byakuya asked.

"No." Ichigo replied. He paused for a moment. "I was completely defeated."

From her brother's side, Rukia looked at Ichigo with concern.

"And Zaraki-taichou?" Byakuya followed up as he looked around the area.

"He's injured, but Yachiru is carrying him back to Seireitei." Ichigo replied.

"I see." Byakuya said. He reached upward into the sky. "Then I will relay a message back to Seireitei and inform them of what has happened here."

A small black butterfly flew into the palm of his hand.

"For now, we will wait for further orders. Understood?"

"Understood." Ichigo replied quietly.

Then he turned towards them, keeping his head low so that his bangs hid his eyes. With slow steps, he silently walked past them. Rukia's hand reached out towards him as he neared.

"Ichigo -"

Ichigo glanced at her for a brief moment before he continued to walk away. Rukia frowned slightly as she stared at his departure, letting her hand fall limply to her side as her.

'In that one moment, when our eyes just briefly met, I understood...'

Rukia stared at Ichigo's diminishing backside as he slowly drew further and further away.

'Just how deeply troubled Ichigo was...'

**...**

Rukia walked up to a small plateau that overlooked the area. At the uppermost edge of the raised area was Ichigo - his gaze directed in the direction of Seireitei. He was standing there silently. Even as she stopped a small distance behind him, he didn't acknowledge her presence.

He just stood there with his back turned towards her. She stared at him impassively.

"_Go to him." Byakuya said after Ichigo was out of earshot._

"_Nii-sama..." She said quietly as she turned to him._

"_There was a reason why I let you come along in your current state." He said without looking at her. "Even back then, I knew..."_

_Rukia's expression lit up with surprise at his next words._

"_That he needed you."_

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered.

A small gust of midnight air blew between them and then there was nothing more than silence.

"It's all my fault." Ichigo started quietly. "I wasn't able to stop Ulquiorra. Because I couldn't stop him, both worlds are in danger now. Because of me, the lives of everyone are in danger."

His hand clenched at his side.

"I wanted to save both worlds. I wanted to save all those precious to me - but I became torn by the very things I wanted to protect..." Ichigo continued. "And in the end, I couldn't do anything."

His voice fell into a whisper.

"I couldn't protect anyone."

Rukia's expression fell as she stared at him. He looked so worn out, so tired. The way he held himself was familiar: The heaviness of his stature. The tone of his voice. The way he tried to hide his feelings.

He was carrying a burden of immense guilt.

Realizing what she needed to do, her eyes lit up with determination and she walked forward, stopping just an arm's length away from him.

"Ichigo." Rukia said firmly. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Ichigo slowly turned towards her, revealing the defeated expression upon his face. His eyes were dull, lifeless. It was disheartening to see Ichigo this way.

But Rukia remained resolute as her hand clenched into a fist.

And then - without warning - she punched him in the stomach.

Ichigo lurched forward as his eyes bulged from their sockets. A small grunt of pain escaped his lips. He looked at her with surprise, shocked that she had hit him so suddenly, but she only stared back at him with a firm expression on her face.

"What are you thinking!" Rukia asked heatedly. "Do you think that everyone is going to die because you weren't there to protect them! Do you really think that everything is your fault!"

She gritted her teeth before she yelled out angrily.

"Don't joke with me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's expression lit up with surprise at her outburst. Rukia glared at him and huffed lightly in frustration.

"You never change, do you, Ichigo?" Rukia said. "You still believe that everyone around you needs you to protect them. You take everything upon yourself because you believe that you are the only one strong enough to carry that burden."

Rukia pushed her hand forward onto his chest, right over his heart. His face lit up at her gesture.

"You can't take everything upon yourself." Rukia said firmly. "There are people around you who want to help you shoulder those burdens."

"That's what it means to have nakama."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the faces of his friends flashed in his memories one by one.

"You can feel them, can't you? Their beating hearts." Rukia said. "They're calling out to remind you..."

She slowly pulled her hand away. Then she held up that hand and formed a small fist. It was to represent the 'heart', the bonds of their friends and comrades.

"You are not alone."

"Rukia..." Ichigo muttered with surprise.

"You are not alone, Ichigo." Rukia said again. "There is even proof of that right here."

She held her hand over her heart and her eyes shone fiercely at him.

"I'm standing here with you right now!"

Ichigo's face lit up with surprise at her words. He had been so worried about his own powerlessness that he had forgotten about the others that were fighting with him. He wasn't fighting alone. She had to remind him of that.

And the guilt that had weighed down on his shoulders slowly disappeared.

He looked down briefly, before looking back up at her with a small grin.

"Sorry, Rukia." Ichigo said. "For a moment, I had forgotten something important."

He held up his fist, just as she had.

"I have to believe in everyone else's strength too."

"That's right." Rukia said with a small smile. She quickly looked over him, and placed her hands on his chest. "Now stand still and let me help you. You're all torn up, idiot."

Ichigo watched quietly as her hands lit up with the familiar glow of a healing kidou. He observed her silently as she worked, and quickly noticed the small beads of sweat that rolled down the side of her face. He could tell that she wasn't completely well yet either.

But she was doing all she could for him, all for his sake.

And he could do nothing for her in return.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said. He looked away in shame, unable to meet her gaze when she looked up at him. "I always have to have you around to take care of me..."

"I'm really weak, aren't I?"

Rukia frowned lightly.

"Seems like you've also forgotten something else important." Rukia said. "Something that I've told you a long time ago."

Ichigo turned back to her with a look of confusion. She only stared back with a firm expression.

"The man in front of me..." She said. "Is strong, both physically and mentally..."

"And I never want him to think otherwise."

Ichigo's features softened at her.

"Is that right...?" He asked in a whisper.

Rukia's expression lit up with surprise as Ichigo bent down and pulled her into a one-armed hug. He pressed his face into her shoulder, and held her tightly against him.

"Thank you..."

...

Byakuya glanced over as Ichigo and Rukia made their way back towards him.

They were bickering as they walked; Rukia's condescending glare as she spoke inaudible words of criticism - Ichigo's scowl as he tried to ignore her, and then his loud retort - this was the sign of normality. But, when they were like that, they ignored everything around them.

And that was the reason why Byakuya had to clear his throat to gain their attention. Both of them looked over with slight surprise.

"Yo, Byakuya!" Ichigo said casually as he raised his hand. "Any news yet?"

"No." Byakuya replied coldly, irked that Ichigo had once again referenced him by his first name. "But it seems that you're back to your normal self."

Ichigo's expression knotted into a scowl at his tone, and a small nerve pulsed angrily at the side of his forehead. Rukia watched their squabble with a deadpanned expression in the background.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked disdainfully. "You want to fight or something?"

Byakuya sneered and Ichigo's temper instantly exploded.

"You son of a -"

Suddenly, a great spirit pressure appeared nearby. All three of them stiffened with restlessness as they felt the force push down on their bodies. The reiatsu was powerful, pushing down upon their bodies like a waterfall.

"What is this? This reiatsu...!" Rukia said in astonishment.

"This reiatsu is..." Ichigo started.

Ichigo gradually turned his head to the side, and his eyes widened as they reflected two shrouded figures that appeared over the small hill close to them. Their red cloaks billowed as they stared down at them from above.

"By the looks of things, you lost didn't you, Ichigo?" One of the them yelled. "You're as pathetic as ever!"

"That voice..." Ichigo muttered with surprise.

Both figures pulled off their hoods, revealing their identities to them.

"Grimmjow! Nel!" Ichigo said as his face lit up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Urahara Kisuke sent us here." Grimmjow said with a scowl.

"We've been giving him any information that we can gather about Ulquiorra and the new Espada." Nel added impassively. "But this time, we've come to give you some information."

"As you all know, right now, Las Nochez is impenetrable. The Negación barrier protects it from any assault. Urahara knew that if Ulquiorra manages to take both halves of the Hollow King's power, we'd be powerless to do anything while the seals degrade."

"So he came up with a plan just in case."

"A plan...?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara Kisuke has created a method to destroy the Negación barrier that surrounds Las Nochez." Nel explained. Ichigo and Rukia looked at her in surprise.

"Destroy the Negación barrier?" Rukia said. "Then that means…"

Nel nodded to confirm her suspicions.

"Soul Society is ready to start its counterattack."

"If Soul Society is going to start its attack, then we should head back and join them." Ichigo said firmly.

"No, Ichigo. We are going to take a different path than the others. That's the real reason why we're here." Nel replied as she shook her head. "While Soul Society distracts the main forces..."

"We're going through an entrance that only the Espada are able to access."

"Another entrance?" Ichigo asked with surprise.

"Using this entry way is the quickest way to get to Ulquiorra." Nel continued. "However, ever since the Negación barrier was created, this connection has been severed, so we will have to wait until the barrier has been destroyed before we can create the Garganta."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed determinedly before he asked them one final question.

"How will we know when the barrier has been broken?"

Grimmjow frowned in annoyance as he looked towards Seireitei.

"That crazy bastard told us to wait for a signal."

_..._

Soukyoku Hill; the centerpiece of Seireitei. Past the sheer cliffs and lonely rocky alcoves was one person.

Urahara Kisuke.

He stood in front of a large structure that lay just beyond the Soukyoku Cross - which was still broken at its midsection, courtesy of Ichigo from long ago. It was the Kidou Cannon. A giant crystal rested at its top, and it reflected the moonlight with a soft, white glow.

Another figure appeared on the plateau. Without looking around, Urahara welcomed the newcomer.

"So you've finally arrived." He said lightly. "Tessai."

"Ah, I passed on your message to those two before I came, just like you asked." Tessai said.

"And what of the new Kidou spell?" Urahara asked.

"It's completed." Tessai answered.

Urahara turned to him with a swish of his green cloak, grinning happily as he placed his hand upon his hat.

"As expected of the former Kidou Corps Commander and his Vice Kidou Chief!" Urahara said brightly. "Well now..."

His hand pushed down his hat slightly so that only one of his eyes could be seen from underneath it.

"Shall we begin?"

Tessai nodded and turned around. He clapped his hands together as he started to recite the incantation.

"Disperse the darkness of Earth, for the Devil will not tread without his cloak. Eclipse the light of Heaven, and the eyes of God himself will be blinded..."

Small cracks started to form in the ground around him, creating unreadable little characters that branched out all around him in a circle. They started glowing, and the plateau started to shake violently.

"Break down the gates of Heaven and Hell, and lower the bridge that gaps between them!"

He suddenly placed both hands onto the ground, and the circle of light shot upward into the sky and became nothing more than a ball of energy. Then suddenly, it exploded outward.

From the ground, Tessai watched expressionlessly.

_"Of course." Hachigen said with a curt bow. His expression was solemn as he spoke. "What is it that you need my assistance for?"_

_"The Shopkeeper has long since gained the necessary information from Ishida Ryuuken to start the reconstruction project with the Kidou Corps." He explained. "However, there is another part to his plan that must be accomplished. This is a job that only we can complete…"_

_He started to walk back into the store and Hachigen followed swiftly after._

_"Since we are the only ones capable of creating such a Kidou…" _

_Tessai's eyes narrowed._

"_A Kidou that literally rips apart the fabric of space itself."_

The sky itself slowly started to rip open, forming a gigantic dimensional hole that stretched further than the edges of Seireitei itself. On the other side of the portal was enormous structure of Las Nochez and the Hueco Mundo, hanging upside down as though gravity had shifted into reverse.

Their two worlds were connected through the very skies above them.

Tessai then muttered its name.

"Ouryuu no Jomon." **「****黄竜の城門****」 **('Gate of the King Dragon')

From within the walls of Seireitei, the Captain Commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, looked up along with several captains at his side at the sight above them. His eyes narrowed, realizing just what was going to happen.

"It's about to begin." He said grimly. "The final chapter in this war."

Back at Soukyoku Hill, Urahara's eyes glanced upwards towards the sky. The light of Las Nochez's barrier shone brightly above Seireitei. He turned back towards to the Kidou Cannon and he placed his hand on a small seal, causing it to light up as he touched it.

"Now, it's my turn." He said cheerfully.

His hand twisted it to the side.

Blue lines of energy started to extend outwards from the seal. Like lines of electricity, they branched around the structure until the entire object had become encased by them.

Urahara watched the events transpire with an excited glint in his eye.

"_Seele Aufnehmers?" Yoruichi asked._

_Urahara held up a finger before he explained._

"_They are based on Quincy technology. They are, in all basic functionalities, just gigantic Seele Schnieders. Just like their smaller versions, they have the ability to draw spiritual energy from their surroundings through reishi collection."_

The four Seele Aufnehmers situated around the edges of Rukongai started to glow. All the inhabitants around the area watched with amazement as spiritual energy was being drawn from the surroundings, creating what looked like falling snow before it was quickly absorbed by the structures.

"_The Seele Aufnehmers are also fully capable of focusing reishi, similar to the Quincy ability, Sprenger . Four of these have been created to form a perimeter around Soul Society to collect reishi."_

Each Seele Aufnehmer started to hum as more and more energy was absorbed, getting brighter and brighter as time passed.

"_All the collected reishi will then focus into the Kidou Cannon before being fired."_

Then suddenly, the tops of the structures blew open simultaneously, shooting four lines of blue energy towards the center of Soul Society. The energy was being focused into the jewel that lay atop the Kidou Cannon.

From high above, the lines created the symbol of the Quincy Cross.

"_The reishi collected by Seele Schnieders is special because it is modified specifically to deconstruct spiritual objects by loosening the bonds of reiatsu connections. In theory, this means that it can break down anything made out of reiatsu as long as there's enough of it..."_

_Urahara smiled._

"_Even if it's a Negación barrier."_

Urahara twisted the seal again just as the energy transfer stopped. The jewel atop the Kidou Cannon was now crackling with immense energy; the combined reishi gathered from the four Seele Aufnehmers.

With a smile just like before, Urahara mouthed one word.

"Release."

And a gigantic beam of blue energy erupted from the Kidou Cannon towards the dome of Las Nochez.

The pressure of the blast was such that it created a gigantic gale that wildly whipped Urahara's robes about. The beam struck the Negación barrier around Las Nochez with enormous power, shattering it into a million fragments of light.

From the far west of Rukongai, Ichigo's group looked over towards Seireitei in surprise. Even from their distance, they could see the upturned image of Las Noches above Seireitei. They had watched as the beam pierced the sky, and destroyed the Negación barrier that once protected it.

"That's... the signal...?" Ichigo muttered in astonishment.

"Then it's time to go!" Grimmjow yelled.

His hands ripped across the air and a giant Garganta suddenly appeared. It was different looking, larger than the ones that Ichigo had normally seen. However, the inside of the portal was still the same; it was the same swirling darkness that left him feeling uninvited.

Nel Tu and Grimmjow walked in without another word. Byakuya followed them wordlessly.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. He quickly glanced at her over his shoulder.

"We must hurry." Byakuya said. "There's not much time left."

Rukia nodded at her brother. She turned to Ichigo, who was still staring at the portal with slight uncertainty. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a firm expression.

For a brief moment, Ichigo closed his eyes as the thoughts of his friends and comrades filled his heart and mind. Each moment, each memory - it reminded him of what Rukia had told him.

"_You are not alone."_

"Ah." He replied calmly.

His eyes snapped open and they radiated with his renewed determination.

"Let's go, Rukia."

* * *

.

.

"_Strengthened by the thoughts of his friends and by Rukia's words, Ichigo's resolve has reawakened!"_

.

.

**References:**

The chapter title is a reference to Icarus, and also a nod to Kubo Tite's 'Eagles Without Wings.'

Since I like using the 'Yin Yang' reference in the story, I decided to rename the 'Sword of Restoration' to the 'Sword of Creation' so it would be a better analogy to the 'Sword of Destruction.'

Rukia's last phrase when she was confronting Ichigo is from chapter 15 of this story, 'The Rain Drags the Black Sun Down.'

Grimmjow and Nel have been absent for 15 chapters now, and have finally made their reappearance.

A little explanation on the Kidou spell, 'Ouryuu no Jomon'; Since this was a collaboration between Tessai and Hachigen, I wanted to use a gate spell. Hachigen had already used the 'Gate of the Four Beasts', which comprises of 4 guardian beasts of the Chinese constellation - the Dragon, Phoenix, Tiger and Turtle. There is one final guardian beast known as the 'Yellow Dragon' ('King Dragon' is the Japanese equivalent), who is the guardian of the center. The kanji I used actually reads 'Yellow Dragon' rather than 'King Dragon' to preserve this concept. The legend behind the Yellow Dragon said that it filled up a hole in the sky, which was not the purpose in this case (quite the opposite actually).

The Kidou Cannon use was inspired by the first BLEACH movie (aside from the fact that the movie was kind of bad). The 'colliding worlds' event really matched what I had in mind as the scene for the final battles, and gave me flexibility in terms of battle scene placement.

**Final Words: **N/A


	58. Regresar a Las Noches, the Last Nocturne

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** So begins the final trek. I couldn't upload this earlier due to the fact that I work late, so this was as early as I could get it. Next chapter will be posted in two weeks as promised.

**Recap:** With the time on the seals that suppressed the Hollow King's power within two artifacts quickly expiring, both sides have been preparing for war. In Soul Society, Urahara Kisuke has been concocting up a plan with the help of Tessai and Hachigen. In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra has been bidding his time as he waits for the opportune time to attack.

Soul Society is suddenly caught off guard as one of their own - Hitsugaya Toushirou - is brought under the control the new Cuatro Espada, Schnizer Catalunia. Under his control, Hitsugaya destroys part of Seireitei's defenses as he fetches the sword for Schnizer.

After escaping with the sword, Soul Society is thrown into disarray. Both Ichigo and Rukia set off after Hitsugaya, though after a small engagement, Rukia was left to face him alone while Ichigo faces off with Schnizer.

While Seireitei is recovering, three captains - Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Unohana Retsu - have been sent out to assist in retrieving the stolen sword.

Rukia saves Hitsugaya by using her final technique to purify the Hollow reiatsu in him. Ichigo's fight with Schnizer is interrupted by Ulquiorra, who reclaims the other half of the Hollow King's power and strikes down Kenpachi. He reveals to Ichigo that Karakura is now threatened by his forces while Soul Society is in a state of recovery, unable to send help. In his confusion and anger, Ichigo recklessly rushes into battle with him.

Ichigo now faces off against Ulquiorra while Rukia and Byakuya make their way to their battle. Karakura is left alone to defend itself.

And meanwhile, back at Seireitei, Urahara finally finishes his month long preparations.

Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

.

.

"_When I look at you now, I no longer see the person that I had once saved. Instead, I see the person who had saved me." - Ichigo's feelings towards Rukia_

.

.

* * *

_**Regresar a Las Noches, the Last Nocturne **_

* * *

_._

_BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 58_

_._

Hitsugaya Toushirou's eyes slowly opened and surveyed his surroundings. He found himself laying on the cold dirt in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but bandages covering his upper torso. His body was aching. What happened? How far was he away from Seireitei? He didn't know. He could barely remember anything, much less figure out what was happening.

"Seems like you're finally awake, Hitsugaya-taichou." A voice said.

Hitsugaya slowly turned his head towards the voice, recognizing that it belonged to none other than Unohana Retsu. She was kneeling at his side and seemed relieved that he had finally woken up. Looking down at himself, he quickly realized that she must had been the one that healed him.

"Unohana-taichou..." He muttered. With slight difficulty, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Thank you. I -"

His eyes widened as they caught sight of the giant hole in the sky. It led straight to Hueco Mundo where the fortress of Las Noches itself hung upside down, right over Seireitei. He found himself speechless at the sight.

"What the hell is that?" He muttered in complete bewilderment.

Unohana turned away from him so that she could also look up towards it. She seemed calm, but her features hid the unease that she felt. It was chilling to see such a thing.

"That..." She started quietly.

From where they watched, they could see the huge numbers of Shinigami jumping up towards the portal with the General Commander at its head.

"Is the path to war."

...

Four separate reiatsu streams were suspended in the dark twisting voids of the Garganta. They were the paths used to transverse to and from Hueco Mundo. Three of them held a firm contour shape, like three perfectly shaped roads that were magically suspended in the air. The last one, however, looked more like a wooden bridge that was way beyond it's years of use.

Kuchiki Rukia sighed as she traveled on this unsightly pathway, created by none other than the Kurosaki Ichigo himself. Behind the two of them were large holes and broken connections in the reiatsu bridge. Rukia had managed to hold her tongue up until this point, but after jumping another rather large gap, she felt her patience run dry.

"What kind of reiatsu bridge is this?" Rukia snapped.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Ichigo said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I've nearly fallen through six times already!" She replied angrily. She pointed towards the reiatsu bridge nearby. "Why can't you have something more like Nii-sama's bridge?"

Ichigo glanced over to it. Perfect thickness. Perfect width. Perfect control of reiatsu. It even sparkled, as though to taunt him even further. _'Kira Kira.'_ He glared at it loathingly, but at his side, Rukia's expression lit up with admiration at her brother's 'art'.

"Such elegance, such poise, such beauty!" She said dramatically.

Ichigo's expression darkened.

"Show-off..." He muttered spitefully.

Suddenly, Rukia's foot broke through a thin layer of the bridge. Her eyes widened in surprise as the surrounding area started to crumble around her, but before she could fall through the enlarging gap, Ichigo quickly appeared at her side to pull her back up onto a more stable part.

Rather than thanking him, she glared at him when he released her.

"See? I fell through -"

"Well, if you weren't so small you wouldn't have fallen through..."

"What did you just say to me!"

Ichigo huffed in frustration as he scratched the back of his head. Rukia only continued to glare angrily at him, as though he had insulted her greatly. He glanced at her

"If you're going to complain, then stop following me!" Ichigo said as he scowled. He bent down towards her angrily. "Make your own god damn bridge!"

"Idiot! I'm still trying to recover my reiatsu!" Rukia replied just as angrily as she pushed her own face forward in response.

"What do you expect me to do then?" Ichigo said loudly, pushing his face even closer. "You know I'm no good at this stuff!"

Rukia's face lit up at his statement; she knew that this was true. Pulling back, she placed her hand under her chin, eyebrow raised in thought. Ichigo stared at her blankly as she contemplated. Her eyes lit up as she quickly came up with a solution to their problem.

And when she smirked at him, he knew it was going to be something bad.

"Well, you can always carry me." She concluded rather cheerfully. "That way, I won't have to worry about it."

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments in utter confusion. Rukia crossed her arms and smiled smugly, as if she was greatly impressed with her own idea.

"What are you? A child?" Ichigo said as she gave him a deadpanned look. He looked up for a moment in thought, and then he smirked at her. "Fine, I'll carry you then!"

Rukia's eyes widened as he approached her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Ichigo -"

A while later, Ichigo was running once again on his reiatsu bridge. In one hand was Zangetsu, in the other was Rukia. She hung under his arm, carried in a very 'Ichigo-like' fashion. As expected, she wasn't too pleased with what he was doing.

"Don't hold me like this - I am not luggage!" Rukia said angrily.

"Be quiet. Luggage doesn't talk." Ichigo said without looking at her.

"Ichigo! Put me down right now!" She yelled indignantly. Ichigo turned away blankly. "Hey! Stop pretending that you can't hear me!"

An angry nerve thumped on her forehead as she was ignored once again.

"Ichigo!"

...

The two Espada were slightly perplexed as they stared upon the vacant town. Karakura Town was uninhabited. Every street and building were empty. There was no human presence left in the town. That could only mean that the town's population was never there in the first place, and the very reason that not one of the defenders looked worried about their situation.

Shihouin Yoruichi smiled from where she stood, knowing full well the reason behind it.

"A kidou spell was attached to all the human inhabitants of Karakura Town." Yoruichi said as she looked down. "It is activated only in the presence of massive Hollow reiatsu."

"A combination of Kuukanteni and Jikanteishi, huh?" Kurosaki Isshin said. "Used to freeze time around the person before relocating them to a safe area." He smiled as he crossed his arms in approval. "Just another one of Kisuke's tricks."

Across town, the invading Espada were indifferent to this event. It didn't matter if the human population was there or not. Their mission had nothing to do with them in the first place. Without a word, they looked at one another and silently understood that it was time to proceed.

"It seems like it's time for us to make our appearances." Caidoz said off-handedly.

"I agree." Stella replied.

Caidoz carefully took hold of her hand before giving her a smile.

"Take care then, my love." He said gently.

And with that, they both vanished into thin air.

In a nearby area, Arisawa Tatsuki was gradually getting worn down by the sheer numbers of Hollows that came at her. She finished one more off with a powerful punch, and glanced over her should in surprise as another jumped at her. But before it could reach her, a blast of blue energy knocked it away in an instant.

Yasutora Sado had appeared to help her in his Hollow armor. He flared up his arm again, crushing another Hollow into the ground with a slam of his fist.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he turned to her.

Tatsuki fell onto one knee in fatigue and she attempted to catch her breath. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, before dripping persistently onto the ground.

"Yeah... Chad... thanks..." She said in between short breaths.

There was no time for rest for her though. More Hollows started to quickly appear around them. But to their surprise, they didn't aggressively attack them. It was though they were being held back by some greater force. As if confirming it, they suddenly felt it too. It was an overwhelming force washing over them like a sudden chill. Both of their bodies froze from the feeling.

With a crack-like bang, a new figure materialized in the clearing before them. His double tailcoat wavered as he suddenly appeared before them. It was Caidoz, immersed in the full moonlight. His spiky white hair framed his narrow face, with gleaming yellow eyes that pierced the darkness. Around his collar were tuffs of white fur, just barely hiding the broken Hollow mask on his chin.

Tatsuki looked at him anxiously. She couldn't move a muscle and her entire body trembled from the presence of the new enemy.

"This guy..." Tatsuki muttered with widened eyes. "This pressure is amazing..."

"Ah..." Chad said. "We have to be careful."

Suddenly, the Hollows started to encircle Caidoz, and he placed his hands upon one of their heads as though he was tending to a pet.

"Do you see these Hollows around you? They are as countless as the stars in the night. These mindless beings are all attracted to me - by scent, by fear, by purpose - and they are driven to follow me." He said calmly. "I am the shepherd, and they are my sheep. Even the Hollows in the last invasion on this town were originally part of my flock. I was the one who gave Schnizer his forces and I am the one that supplies Las Noches with its innumerable forces."

He unzipped his front collar, so that his numeric tattoo could be seen. The number '3' lay right above his Hollow hole that was in the center of his chest.

"I am the Tercera Espada, Caidoz Esenich."

...

Ichigo's group exited the Garganta with a explosive force that shattered the barrier between the worlds before sliding into the familiar confines of Las Noches. They were all tense in preparation to fight, but nothing awaited their entry. The giant room they had entered was empty. High above them was the throne of Las Noches - once sat by Barragan, once sat by Aizen, once sat by Ulquiorra - only to be empty of a ruler once again.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck warily looked up at the ceiling, scanning for any signs of trouble.

"Urahara was right to say he was here." She said. "Even from here, I can sense his presence."

"Ah..." Ichigo said. He looked in the direction with narrowed eyes. 'But it somehow feels... different from before.'

"There's one more thing I have to tell you before we move on, Ichigo." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez said as he turned to him. "Urahara knows already, but he thinks it's nothing to worry about."

"What is it?"

"It's about that woman -"

A sudden chill assaulted them. It was the feeling of multiple enemy presences. In an instant, all five of them quickly turned with their hands on the hilts of their swords. Then, as if on cue, numerous humanoid figures walked out from the darkness that hid the edges of the room, slowly surrounding them from above.

Each one of them wore the normal Arrancar uniform that was accentuated with a large hood. It covered the top of their skull-shaped masks, revealing only the sight their jaws underneath the shadows.

"And who the hell are you guys?" Grimmjow asked with a scowl.

"We are the Estertor, the elite guards of Las Noches." One of them said as he stepped forward. "It is our duty to protect Las Noches..."

Almost simultaneously, they drew their blades and pointed them towards Ichigo's group.

"And eliminate all who trespass."

Ichigo motioned to raise his sword but Nel stepped forward before him and held out her arm. He looked at her with confusion, but she did not meet his eyes.

"We will fight them, so you guys can move ahead." She said quietly. "Unfortunately, it's time for us to separate once again."

"Nel..." Ichigo muttered.

"We're in the lower throne room, right now..." Grimmjow said as he also walked forward. "If Ulquiorra's not here..." He pointed to the large hallway just south of the throne. "Then he's up at the balcony at the main tower."

Ichigo stared at him for a few moments before his expression hardened; the distance between him and Ulquiorra was slowly closing. He turned to Rukia and Byakuya briefly, and wordlessly, they took off into the direction of the south hallway.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled without looking back at him. Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder. "Next time we meet..."

He turned to him with a smirk.

"We're enemies! Got it?"

"Got it." Ichigo replied with a smirk of his own.

Grimmjow turned back to his opponents.

"All of you, looking down on us - you guys think you have the galls to take us on!" He asked with a snarl. "You guys are..."

Both he and Nel drew their swords.

"One thousand years too early!"

...

Several large Hollows were on the lookout. They had sensed a strong reiatsu source nearby. Sniffing at the air for any signs of a scent, they crawled along-side buildings, jumped rooftops, and prowled the empty streets to stalk their prey. Unbeknownst to them, the prey they were looking for was more than prepared to defend herself.

"Koten Zanshun!"

Golden arcs cut through the air as each Hollow almost simultaneously was split in half. The flash of light returned to the side of Inoue Orihime before changing back into its normal form of Tsubaki . She smiled at him, looking relieved that she was able to pull off her attack with no repercussions.

"Nice job, Tsubaki!" She said with two thumbs up.

Tsubaki, looking rather pleased with himself, grunted arrogantly.

"Looks like the training has paid off!" He said. He pulled his hands over his eyes, forming circles to imitate glasses. "Thanks to that four eyes!"

"Don't call him that!" Inoue said.

Tsubaki ignored her, and started to pick at his ear with his pinky.

"Ishiwara, right?" He replied rudely.

"I-shi-da-ku-n!" Inoue replied loudly, making sure to emphasize each syllable. Tsubaki held both hands over his ears in complete irritation.

"I get it, woman! Don't yell at me like that, jeez!" He said angrily before disappearing back into her hairpin.

Inoue sighed in relief before she looked up to the night sky.

'I wonder... how Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are doing right now.' She thought.

She suddenly froze as the air became heavy. Something - someone - was nearby.

A lone figure walked out from the shadows from down the street. Her long blond hair covered the left side of her face, leaving just her right side visible. The dark green irises of her eyes seem to shine mysteriously. Her white, long sleeved kimono was dragged along the ground, but it showed no signs of being dirty or ripped.

She paused just a small distance before Inoue.

"My name is Stella Cointon." She said in a polite tone. She pulled her hair to the side, showing the Hollow mask fragment that covered her other eye and the '5' tattoo on her cheek. "I am the Quinto Espada."

Her dark lips curled into a smile as her hand rose from her side. Her sleeve fell back to reveal the beautiful pale skin on her arm.

"Ulquiorra-sama specifically told me to locate you, Inoue Orihime." Stella said as she pointed at her. She turned her hand, revealing an open palm as though she was receiving a gift. "I have come here to take you to Ulquiorra-sama."

"What...?" Inoue asked. She unconsciously took a half step back. "What does Ulquiorra want with me?"

"You have something that he wants." She answered.

Inoue felt familiar emotions rising within her. Uncertainty. Hesitation. Desperation. Fear. They were the same feelings she felt the last time that Ulquiorra had come to take her. She clenched her hand to stifle them. She glared at her opponent bravely, showing the renewed resolve that she had forged over the past months.

"I won't betray my friends." She answered determinedly. "I won't go."

"You made it seem like I gave a you a choice." Stella said with amused smiled. "It doesn't matter. You'll be coming no matter what you say, or what you do." She started to move forward. "Plus, it wouldn't have be fun if you didn't resist anyways."

Suddenly, a blue arrow blue past the both of them, leaving a slight cut on Stella's cheek. Her hand reached up, and wiped the blood away with two fingers. Composedly, she turned towards the direction from which the arrow had been fired. Inoue turned in its direction as well.

"Ishida-kun!" She uttered in surprise.

Ishida Uryuu's expression was impassive as he pulled back for another shot.

"Didn't she already say that she won't go?"

...

The three Shinigami intruders within Las Noches continued on their path to the balcony where Ulquiorra was waiting for them. They had been unhindered up until then, but Byakuya suddenly came to a stop and turned around, staring impassively towards the empty hallway behind them. Something was coming up behind them. Ichigo and Rukia noticed this, and they both came to a stop as well.

"It seems like we're being followed." Byakuya said passively. "I will stay behind. The both of you still need time to recover."

"Byakuya..." Ichigo muttered.

Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes suddenly widened and he looked up. From his side, Rukia did the same. The air had fell heavy with reiatsu, but it was not the reiatsu of the enemy. It was a much more familiar feeling. It didn't come from within Las Nochez, or the sands of Hueco Mundo. It came from much further away.

As if from the very sky itself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... you can feel them, can't you?" Byakuya said as he turned to them. "The entirety of Las Nochez has started shaking."

Outside of Las Noches, literally hundreds of Shinigami descended from the entrance in the shattered sky.

"The forces of Soul Society have arrived."

Massive amounts of Hollows started to appear to meet the invasion of Soul Society's forces. They came from everywhere; some even dug up from under the sands. They formed a gigantic mass of Hollows, swarming towards the closest dropping figure. It's shadowed form had fearlessly moved ahead of the forces, and the Hollows quickly circled around the area beneath it.

"Reduce all creation to ash..." Yamamoto's staff ignited, revealing both his identity and his great power. "Ryuujin Jakka!"

With one powerful swing of his sword, he smashed his fiery blade into the ground just as he landed. Gigantic waves of fire erupted from the area where he struck, and the Hollows were instantly incinerated around him. Cleared of obstructions, the rest of Soul Society's forces landed alongside their General Commander.

Behind them in the distance, more Hollows were coming to meet with Soul Society's forces. Some of the Shinigami looked in its direction with shock at what looked like an entire moving forest on the horizon - the giant Gillian class Hollows were marching towards them with countless smaller Hollows sweeping past their heels.

But there was no fear felt, nor shown, among the many faces of the Shinigami. One by one, their individual battle cries rang out among them as their blades were drawn and released. Then without any hesitation, they charged at their enemies across the scattering sands of Hueco Mundo.

And even those inside of Los Noches could feel the surge of power that emanated from the two clashing forces.

"They are risking their lives to give you a chance to save our two worlds." Byakuya continued. "Our hope..."

He turned away from the two of them.

"Lies with you now, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at his backside and felt the heavy burden of his words fall on his shoulders. He tensed up slightly and gripped his sword, but his eyes lit up determinedly. It was a burden that he had been prepared to carry from the very start.

"I understand." Ichigo said.

He started to walk off, leaving Rukia behind with Byakuya. His expression was impassive as he glanced back at the two of them and he stopped a small distance away, giving them just enough space so that the two of them had some privacy. He stood there patiently and unintrusively, waiting until Rukia was ready to leave.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia muttered with concern.

Byakuya turned to her impassively, and they looked at one another for a few moments. Neither of them knew what to say to one another, unable to express the type of concern siblings normally showed. But all of that was unnecessary.

He turned away, and left her with just one phrase.

"Go."

...

Kira Izuru fought with his own small force near the wall of Los Nochez, with Hinamori Momo fighting just close by. With a quick swiped of his blade, Wabisuke, another Hollow fell to the ground before him, staining the white sand with its blood. But as one fell, several more took its place.

"Watch our flank!" Kira yelled to his subordinates. "Don't push too far or you'll get surrounded!"

He turned to Hinamori, and motioned towards the wall.

"The path is clear! Do it, Hinamori-kun!"

Hinamori nodded and raised her sword above her. It suddenly exploded with pink energy, charging up for its signature attack.

"Snap, Tobiume!" She yelled as she fired her attack.

The large fireball struck the wall of Los Nochez with an enormous explosion, creating a large hole within the tall structure. Kira quickly moved forward while yelling out commands to his division.

"Everyone start moving in! Our orders are to infiltrate this sector -"

"Tenren!" A voice yelled.

Suddenly, Kira was knocked back by a large gust of wind along with several other Shinigami. It continued to blow against them, keeping everything and everyone from moving forward. After quickly regaining his footing with a swish of his captain's cloak, Kira turned to look at the origin of the attack.

His eyes widened.

Matsumoto Rangiku. She ran past him into the newly made entrance way, using the Tenren spell as not only as a way to clear the path, but also as a blockade to prevent anyone from stopping her from entering.

"Matsumoto-san!" Kira yelled.

Hinamori quickly rushed after her, but she slid to a stop right before the entry point. She felt something obstructing her senses. She quickly raised her hand and pressed forward, only to feel an invisible barrier blocking her from entering.

'Kyoumon...!' She thought with surprise. 'Why did she...?'

"Hinamori-kun! Look out!" Kira yelled.

She turned in surprise as several Hollows jumped at her. Distracted by Matsumoto's appearance, she didn't notice them approaching.

"Hyouryuu Senbi!"

Suddenly, the Hollows were frozen in blocks of ice. They cracked for a few moments before breaking into a million fragments. Revealed in the midst of the shattering was Hitsugaya Toushirou, standing in the distance with his sword pointed at her. Though his Bankai was in full effect, bandages could be seen wrapped around most of his torso.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said with surprise. Her expression quickly changed as she looked over him. "Your wounds, they -"

"Unohana-taichou said I was healed enough to fight." Hitsugaya responded coldly. His eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Where's Matsumoto?"

"She ran off inside alone!" She replied urgently.

Hitsugaya grimaced as his eyes shifted towards the entrance.

"That idiot...!" He muttered angrily.

Within Las Noches, Matsumoto's footsteps echoed with each step as she ran down what seemed like an endless hallway.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Her breath was short and fatigue threatened to overwhelm her. Yet she continued to run as though it didn't matter what was going to happen to her. Her expression showed that it wasn't determination that pushed her forward - it was pure desperation.

No matter what, she had to keep moving forward.

'Though I can't feel any trace of him...' She thought. 'My heart keeps telling me that...'

The image of Ichimaru Gin flashed in her memories.

'He is close by.'

...

The sounds of the fighting forces outside rang vibrantly through the hallways of Las Noches, echoing off each brick and stone as though the battles were taking place within its walls. But for the halls that ran deeper, not a single sound could be heard. They darkened into total blackness, having no light and no windows to see the outside world.

And from within, two glowing eyes opened from its slumber, and with a deep growl, broke the eternal silence.

It's presence rippled outward like a great gust of wind, eventually gaining the attention of Ichigo and Rukia. Both of them hastily slid to a stop, turning around to look in the direction of where the presence had originated.

"It's coming this way...!" Rukia said tensely.

"Ah." Ichigo replied.

She glanced at Ichigo.

"Ichigo." She said. "I'm going to stay here."

Ichigo stared at her impassively. His face told her that he didn't want to go. Having been through this phase many times before, Rukia's expression hardened.

"Ichigo -"

"It's not what you think." Ichigo said before she could say anything more. "There's just something I have to say."

He looked away, and Rukia's expression lit up at his gesture. From just his tone alone, she had understood. He was afraid. Ichigo's hardened expression couldn't hide that fact. The path before them had once again separated, but this time, it was more dangerous than it had ever been in the past. She knew this as much as he did.

"If I don't come -"

"Don't say it, Ichigo." Rukia interrupted sharply. Ichigo glanced at her in surprise as she glared at him angrily. "Don't even try to finish that statement."

"Rukia..." He muttered.

Her expression fell and she averted her eyes, realizing that she too, was just as afraid as he was. But as she looked down at her hand, she realized that there was something she could do for him and for herself.

"For now..." Rukia said as she slowly walked up to him. She placed her right hand gently over his chest where his heart lay. "My heart can stay here with you."

She slowly raised her head so she could meet his gaze once again.

"But it's not completely yours yet." She continued. "So you have to promise to bring it back to me..."

Then for the briefest moment, her expression changed, showing him the vulnerable side that she had always hidden from him. Her face contorted as she spoke.

"Or I will never forgive you...!"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he gently looked down at her. He felt elated by both her words and actions. It was as her own strength was flowing through him. His left hand rose up his side to cover her hand that was over his heart, and answered her.

"Ah..."

For the longest time, they stared silently at one another, yearning to say just a little bit more. But they realized that no amount of words could have described what they felt that moment, and they both knew that there was nothing left to be said.

The distance between them slowly disappeared.

Ichigo released Rukia's hand, letting it slowly traveled upwards over his chest. She cupped his face gently as he bent down towards her and his own hand grabbed onto her shoulder to pull her closer.

And they kissed.

The world faded away around them. It didn't matter where they were, or what else was happening around them. For that one brief moment, they were part of a different world that no one else could step into, a world that they only shared. A world where only the two of them existed.

When they finally separated, neither one of them pulled away, but instead, they gently rested their foreheads against one another. With their faces barely an inch apart, they slowly opened their eyes to look once more upon the person that they cherished.

"I'm going now." Ichigo said quietly.

"Ah." Rukia replied.

And with that, they turned away from each other.

Rukia stood motionlessly in place as Ichigo quickly took off into the distance behind her. As their hands gripped upon their swords, their expressions hardened as they prepared for what lay ahead of them. Both of them determinedly looked ahead with the strength of their resolve reflected in their eyes.

But neither one could look back, for they feared that even just once glance could shatter it.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_And their hearts beat as one."_

.

.

**References:** The new Espada have names that are anagrams that refer to the stars. Caidoz Esenich is basically Chinese Zodiac spelled backwards. Stella Cointon is an anagram for Constellation. Their WIP abilities had also referenced stars, but I found it to be awkward and chose a more conventional approach.

Estertor means Death Rattle.

**Final Words: **N/A


	59. Break Through the Endless Nights

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Late update due to work. Next one will be on time.

**Recap:** Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

.

.

"_The Nights that swallow the Sun and hide the Moon."_

.

_._

* * *

**_Break Through the Endless Nights  
_**

* * *

_.  
_

_BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 59_

_._

Kurosaki Ichigo's footsteps echoed as he continued to run through the endless hallway. A moment later, he came across a large staircase, and from the reflection of the marble, moonlight was entering from just above. He knew he was getting closer outside; he could feel his body grow colder as he started to move up along the flight of steps. As he made it to the very the top, the reverse moon of Hueco Mundo came into view.

He came to an abrupt stop as he entered the balcony area. Almost instantly, his face lit up with surprise at the person who was there.

It wasn't Ulquiorra - it was a woman. She had long silvery hair that draped past her shoulders and blank eyes that seemed to draw in the light around her. The remains of her mask hung at her collar, forming a chain that covered the numeric tattoo on her neck. Besides those distinguishing features, she wore the normal Espada uniform with her sheathed Zanpakutou hanging at her side.

"Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said calmly.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Actually, the better question is..."

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Why does your reiatsu give off the same feeling as Ulquiorra's?"

She reached up to her collar and shifted her necklace to reveal the number two.

"I am Theresa Weir, the Segunda Espada."

Her eyes started to glow softly. Ichigo's expression lit up with surprise at the sudden feeling he felt. It was as though he was being drawn towards her like a magnet, but as quickly as the feeling had come, it disappeared.

'The reiatsu is completely different now.' He thought as he observed her.

"As you can see, my ability is the power to manipulate reiatsu." Theresa replied. "This means that I can perfectly imitate the reiatsu of anything that I want to. Do you understand what that means?"

Ichigo stared at her, having already realized what was happening as soon as he had stepped onto the balcony. He had a feeling that something was amiss as soon as he had arrived in Hueco Mundo.

"It means that Ulquiorra never returned to Las Noches." Ichigo said calmly. "The fake presence of his reiatsu here was just you. This probably means..." He scowled. "This was all just a trick to bring Soul Society's forces to Las Noches, wasn't it?"

"Correct." She replied. "Even with the Negacion barrier, Ulquiorra-sama knew that Soul Society would mount a desperate attack against Las Noches, but Soul Society would not have come to Las Noches without the indication that he was here."

"So... you're just..." Ichigo speculated.

She nodded, answering him before he could finish his statement.

"I stand here before you as nothing more than a decoy."

...

Kuchiki Rukia was alone.

She readied herself as she scanned her surroundings. The room was eerily silent and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her breathing. A few moments ago, she had felt the presence of the enemy approaching, but as she turned and looked around, she could see nothing in the darkness that engulfed her.

But suddenly, she felt something; she looked up in surprise and jumped away as a shadowed figure smashed into the spot where she stood only moments before.

Sliding back, she watched as the figure rose from the small crater that had formed in the very spot that she had stood only moments before. The clanging of chains echoed around the room as it raised its arms from the ground. It roared with a chilling screech, sending reiatsu radiating from its body and scattering the dust that had hid its identity.

"You..." Rukia muttered as she recognized who it was. It turned to her with glowing pale eyes. "Ichimaru Gin...!"

But it was no longer the Ichimaru she remembered - he was Hollowfied. He growled at her loudly. He seemed to have lost his sense of humanity and was now nothing more than a feral animal. Long silvery hair whipped behind him and a snake clad Hollow mask covered his face. His clothes were the same ones he worn during his imprisonment, but tattered almost to the point beyond recognition. Broken chains were attached to his arms, so long that they dragged callously across the ground.

And on his naked chest, the number six Espada tattoo was burned into his very skin.

'What monstrous reiatsu!' Rukia thought as she brought up her arms to cover her face. 'What happened to him...?'

Ichimaru went silent, and suddenly lowered his head. He opened his mouth and started to charge up the signature move that all high-level Hollows shared. Rukia lowered her arms slightly, and watched fearfully, unable to adapt to the enormous pressure Ichimaru was exerting.

'Cero!' Rukia thought as her eyes widened.

The attack was fired with an enormous explosion of energy and power. The silver Cero tore through the area where Rukia had stood, breaking through the very wall of Las Noches before disappearing into the far reaches of Hueco Mundo.

...

In Karakura, Arisawa Tatsuki and Yasutora Sado were surrounded by the numerous bodies of the Hollows that they had slain. Despite their great efforts at eradicating the Hollows that plagued Karakura, it all seemed to be in vain. Their numbers seemed endless and time was running out for the two of them. They had been fighting continuously for what felt like ages by now.

More frighteningly, the Espada, Caidoz Esenich, had not moved at all from the spot he had first appeared. He seemed content on letting his pet Hollows go after them.

As more Hollows approached, Chad stepped protectively in front of Tatsuki as she struggled to stay on her feet. He was worn down slightly from the fighting, but he was in a much better state than Tatsuki was. Her chest heaved in and out as she struggled to catch her breath.

"How are you holding up?" Chad asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm... not doing so good here..." Tatsuki admitted reluctantly. Her eyes drooped heavily with fatigue. "We need to get out of here..."

"I don't think he'll just let us run away." Chad responded grimly.

His words seemed to be confirmed as the Hollows drew ever closer, and they readied themselves for another fight. But suddenly, several large objects appeared in the sky and the overshadowed the Hollows beneath it. Radiating with red reiatsu, they shot downward like bright meteors in the dark night sky.

"Higa Zekkou!" A voice yelled.

They were the serrated segments of Hihiou Zabimaru. Each piece struck a Hollow, creating deep fissures into the earth as they sunk into the ground and out of sight. Unsurprised by the sudden attack, Caidoz turned to Abarai Renji, who had appeared atop a broken down building nearby. His expression was still calm and serene even at the arrival of a new opponent.

"Shinigami...?" He asked. "I thought all of Soul Society's forces would be in Hueco Mundo."

"I've been here all this time, so I don't know what's happening in Soul Society. But regardless, Soul Society can handle themselves. I'm not going to worry about that." Renji answered. "But as for Karakura..."

He raised the bone-like blade in his hand.

"You think I'll just stand here and let you destroy the place?"

The ground started to rumble, and Caidoz's expression lit up with surprise as the land started to crack around him. Bursting upward from underground, Hihiou Zabimaru rose up around him in a coil. Now trapped in the very center, Caidoz looked up as the head of Hihiou Zabimaru rose over the top of the coil, opening its giant mouth like a snake ready to consume the prey that it had wrapped.

"Hikoutsu Taihou!" Renji yelled.

The red blast of energy exploded within the coils of Hihihou Zabimaru. The power of the attack was such that the group had to shield themselves from the shockwave that resulted. When the attack was finished, the entirety of Hihiou Zabimaru was smoldering. For a few moments it was quiet. It seemed that the attack finished the Espada in one fell swoop.

But suddenly, they felt it. It wasn't going to be that easy.

In one great burst of reiatsu, Hihiou Zabimaru was blown apart and the segments became scattered in all different directions. The three of them had to brace themselves against the force of the explosion and Renji's eyes widened with shock at the destruction of his bankai.

The dust settled and Caidoz was revealed in the center of an enormous crater, unscratched by the massive attack. His hand was outstretched, smoking slightly from the attack he had used to break free of his prison.

"Impressive." He said. "You purposely used your first attack to hide the segments of your Zanpakutou underground before reforming it into an ambush that I could not avoid."

He drew his Zanpakutou from his side.

"Such a pity that the power behind it was so insignificant." He continued. "Shall I show you what true power really is?"

He pointed his sword to the sky.

"Rise, Rey de Las Bestias." **「百獣の王****」** (The King of Beasts)

From all around the town, the invading Hollows froze in their step. One by one, they were pulled towards the sky like they were being sucked in, all to the same point above Caidoz. Once there, the bodies started to form a swirling mass that spun wildly like a twister of flesh and bone. It started to descend towards Caidoz and his body was quickly engulfed into it. The mass started to grow larger and larger until it was tall as a skyscraper and the length of many city blocks. Then it slowly took the shape of a four legged monster.

The night fell silent as though to confirm that the change was complete.

Its gigantic claws stepped on small buildings and crushed them effortlessly. From its back, large black leathery wings spread across the night sky, blocking out the light of the stars. The white fur on its gigantic body was covered with pieces of Hollow bone and its head was like that of a lion with a gigantic white mane that covered its neck, but two long horns protruded from its head. When it finally opened up its eyes in its rebirth into the world, they glowed with a deep shade of gold.

Renji flash stepped away with Chad and Tatsuki at his side, reappearing a safe distance just as the transformation had started. They had barely escaped being crushed.

"It looks like he absorbed all the Hollows around town for his Resurrección." Chad said.

"How are we supposed to fight something like this...?" Tatsuki said as she looked up fearfully.

Renji's eyes narrowed. Their opponent was huge beyond comprehension.

"I don't know." He muttered.

And the released Caidoz uttered a primal roar, so loud and so powerful, that the very earth itself seemed to shake beneath their feet.

...

The battle continued outside the walls of Las Noches.

Invigorated by the blood and killing around them, the Hollows were in frenzy. They charged like berserkers through the field, quickly overwhelming the lesser numbered Shinigami forces. Surrounded by Hollows, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei were fighting back to back. The sand whipped up around them as battles nearby erupted, but neither of them seemed affected by the chaos of the battlefield. In unison, they both moved forward and cut down another wave of their attackers.

Both of their eyes lit up shock at the uneasy feeling they felt. Instantly, they jumped away, barely dodging a strike of lightning that hit the ground. Those around them weren't so lucky; a barrage of lighting quickly followed, striking down both Hollow and Shinigami alike.

"My, my... they just fried up instantly." A voice said lightly. "How incredibly boring."

Hisagi and Kira landed together in the center of the battlefield and looked up at the new figure who stood atop the rubble of the broken wall. He wore an incredibly flamboyant uniform compared to the normal Arrancar. His long blonde hair went halfway down his back, and covered the right side of his face.

"You are..." Kira asked.

"Vance de Graye!" He replied with a really deep bow. "The magnificent Octava Espada! Allow me to grace you with my amazing presence!"

He up a finger before them.

"From what I've been seeing, the ones in white are the ones who are the captains. That means, out of all those who are fighting here..." He pointed to them with a wide smirk. "You two might actually be interesting! Much more interesting than the zapping little flies!"

Both Hisagi and Kira flinched at his tone. With a wide smile on his face, Vance didn't show any fear at their presence. In fact, he looked rather anxious to start fighting. They couldn't help but feel underestimated by him.

"This guy..." Hisagi muttered. He glared angrily at him. "Don't underestimate the power of a captain."

Vance just looked away, flatly ignoring his comment.

"Let's see here. Which one to kill first?" Vance said, tapping his mouth as he looked at the two of them thoughtfully. His features contorted with frustration. "Oh, I can't decide! It seems like I don't really have much of a choice then..."

He had a maddening look on his face as he smiled with excitement.

"I'll just have to kill both of you at the same time!"

...

Back at the top of Las Noches, Ichigo continued his confrontation with the Segunda Espada. Ichigo's expression was calm, even though her words echoed freshly in his memories. He knew that if Ulquiorra was in Karakura, he would have been detected by Soul Society. Yet, that wasn't the case. If Ulquiorra wasn't here, and he wasn't in Karakura, where exactly was he?

"Where's Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"In order to hide his presence from Soul Society, he concealed himself in the thin connection between worlds where detection is impossible." Theresa replied. "It is the same world where most Hollows hide their presence. But because the power of Hollow King and his own are so great, it requires a great deal of time for him to traverse from one world to another. For now, he waits until he is able to reveal himself."

"Funny. I didn't actually expect you to give me a straight answer." Ichigo said lightly.

"Even if Soul Society were to learn about this information, it is already too late." Theresa continued impassively. "It is impossible to locate him now regardless of what you do."

"Then why go through all the trouble of luring us here?" He asked. He scowled. "If we couldn't even get to him, why sacrifice so much of your own forces to bring us here?"

"That should be obvious." She said. "Most of Soul Society's forces are here in Hueco Mundo. Our mission in Hueco Mundo is not to obtain victory in this battle. Our only mission is to lure your forces here so the invasion of the real world is unhindered."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Karakura..." He said in surprise.

"Correct." She replied. "Soul Society was too predictable in leaving the real world without reinforcements. Your friends will not be able to hold out against the forces set upon them."

Ichigo calmed himself with a deep breath and closed his eyes. The faces of his friends flickered in his mind. He could vividly remember each of them when they were fighting at his side. Then he remembered the time just moments before when Rukia had stood before him with her fist held up over her heart to remind him of those bonds that he had created, and those that he had shared.

"I don't think so." He said with a small smile. He opened them and looked at her determinedly. "I believe in their strength."

With that, he turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked.

"I don't have a reason to fight you." Ichigo said without looking back. "If what you say is true, then there's no reason to be here."

Suddenly, he froze at the uneasy feeling he felt. He raised a hand in front of him, instinctively knowing that something was blocking the way. He placed his hand upon the invisible wall before him, and as he touched it, it flickered with a quick flash of silver reiatsu.

"Barrier...?" He muttered in surprise.

"You may not a have a reason to be here, but I do, Kurosaki Ichigo." Theresa said calmly from behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened. "If you want to leave this place, then you'll have to defeat me."

"You...!" Ichigo muttered angrily as he turned to face her.

And she drew her sword and spun it in an elegant circle to activate her Resurrección. It expanded into a dual bladed scythe. A blank Hollow mask covered her face, and her silver hair lengthened to her waist.

"Reap the heart, Espejo." **「鏡」 ****(Mirror)**

...

Tessai Tsukibishi looked up at the portal he created as he continued to channel his reiatsu to keep it open. A small bead of sweat fell down the side of his face. The strain was enormous, even for a body like his. He clapped his hands together to seal the spell he was channeling, and he fell forward slightly as he felt the tension leave his body.

But there was no time to rest. A flash of light erupted behind him, and a figure suddenly soundlessly appeared.

"How did you...?" Tessai muttered with shock.

It was an old-looking Arrancar with long robes. He had long beard that was twisted along his front. The remains of his Hollow mask rested atop his head like a skull-clad helmet, covering the long white hair that was beneath it. His eyes were small, but full of emotion as they stared shrewdly at him Tessai.

"So... You are the one who created that gateway." The Arrancar said firmly. He held out his right hand where a white circle was glowing with flashing characters. "I've traced the source back to you with Kakushitsuijaku."

"So what if I am?" Tessai replied.

"Kidou can last only as long as the user can sustain it." He said, letting the circle in his hand dissipate. "If the user cannot sustain it, the kidou also disappears. For example, that seal you just placed on there will only last ten minutes at most. If you were to not return to sustain it, the spell will break."

"But the easiest way to erase a spell is by erasing its creator." He finished grimly.

"So, it seems you are really here to destroy the portal then." Tessai said

"That portal represents the connection of Soul Society's forces to Soul Society." The Arrancar explained. "If it were to close, then your forces there would not only be cut off from more reinforcement, but they would also lose their only escape route. They would be trapped in Hueco Mundo."

"Your knowledge and use of kidou is impressive." Tessai said. "It's rare enough to find talent for kidou among Shinigami, but an Arrancar kidou master..." He glared at his Arrancar opponent with narrowed eyes. "That is completely unheard of."

The Espada pointed to his forehead, and the piece of Hollow mask there cracked from the pulse of a simple kidou spell. The fragments fell away, revealing the number nine tattooed into his forehead.

"My name is Shanren Bailong. I am the Noveno Espada."

"I am Tessai Tsukibishi, an employee of the Urahara Shoten."

"I am surprised." Shanren said. "I would have thought you were a ranked member of the Gotei Thirteen with your skills."

"You are sadly mistaken then." Tessai replied calmly. "But I will show you the reason why there hasn't been another Kidou Corps Captain..."

He stomped on the ground, and slowly took a fighting stance.

"... In over two hundred years."

...

Back in Karakura, Ishida Uryuu stood ready with another arrow drawn.

"Didn't she already say that she won't go?" Ishida said.

"You say that so coldly. That's not a warming quality for a man." Stella said, wiping the last of the blood away from her cheek.

The drops of blood started to expand in the air before twisting into the shape of a crimson spear. Without grabbing it, she motioned her hand towards Ishida and it shot towards him with incredible speed. Not one to be taken by surprise, Ishida quickly dodged with his Hirenkyaku and reappeared a short distance away. His eyes shifted slightly as a cut slowly formed on his cheek.

"You dodge well." Stella said with a smile as she tilted her head. "But how well will you dodge..."

She drew a dagger from her sleeve, and brought it once across her arm in a fluid slash. Blood poured from the wound. It swirled around her for a few moments before condensing into countless needles of blood around her.

"If the sky itself rains with blood?" She finished as she fired her attack.

Ishida didn't even attempt to dodge. In an instant, a golden shield appeared in front of him. The needles hit it harmlessly and didn't even crack the surface of the barrier. Inoue Orihime's shield had protected him from the onslaught. Stella's features crossed in annoyance as she turned to Inoue.

"I should have known you weren't going to sit on the sidelines idly." Stella said.

Inoue only stared back determinedly.

"I've done that too much already." She replied before she brought her hands forward.

Three fairies flew out from her hairpins, and each one of them exploded into a golden light as they individually became a shield of rejection. Stella's eyes widened with surprised as the three golden barriers encased her body. She instinctively looked up towards the opening to find Ishida pulling back a charged up arrow. He shot it into the enclosure, causing the entire structure to bulge as blue reiatsu exploded inside.

When the smoke and dust cleared, a sphere of blood had covered where she stood. It slowly melted away, revealing Stella to be unharmed by the assault. Both Ishida and Inoue were surprised to see this and quickly prepared themselves for another attack, but without another moment to spare, Stella brought the blood stained dagger to her mouth and started to chant her release.

"Suck them dry, Vampiresa." **「****妖女****」** (Seductress)

...

Kuchiki Byakuya stood motionless with his eyes closed. He didn't move, even though he could feel the enemy presence appear close behind him. The female figure stopped a careful distance behind him. Her dark eyes pierced the darkened veil that shrouded the room, glaring at him warily as he stood there completely open.

"Why do you stand there with your back turned to me?" She asked.

"The better question is..." Byakuya said without turning to acknowledge her. "Why are you afraid of attacking me when I have lowered my guard, Espada?"

"I am no mere Espada." She said as she stepped forward to reveal herself to him.

She was a tall female Espada with a long white scarf that wrapped the bottom of her face. Long pink hair fell down her backside, wrapped in an elegant ponytail that whirled around her weightlessly. Her green shone brilliantly through her bangs, but their beauty was overshadowed by the arrogant expression her face. An Arrancar uniform was fitted tightly against her body to promote flexibility, as if it's sole purpose was for combat.

From afar, Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He noticed that she was unarmed.

"I am Annabelle Dela Bario, the séptimaEspada_._" She said, pulling down the scarf. The remnants of her mask lay around her neck, surrounding the number '7' tattoo.

Without another word, she raised her hand and brought it down in one quick motion.

Countless swords started to appear out of thin air and raining down onto the area around them. The clang of steel echoed around the room as they stabbed and embedded themselves into the marble ground. Byakuya instantly recognized what kind of blades they were.

"Zanpakutou?" Byakuya muttered as he looked around.

Annabelle walked forward and drew one of the swords from the ground.

"Spin, Amekaze!" She yelled. **「雨風****」 ** (Wind Rain)

She spun the sword once and it changed into a long blue sword with blue tassels that hung from jagged struts on the blade. Almost at once, Byakuya's eyes narrowed at it. The release was not one he recognized, but it wasn't the chant that caught that made him feel troubled. It was the type of release that caught his attention.

"That release is not an Arrancar release." Byakuya said intuitively. "That is a Shinigami's Zanpakutou."

"I am the only Espada who has shed the ability of Resurrecció n for the complete powers of a Shinigami." Annabelle explained with a prideful smirk.

"What?" Byakuya questioned.

"When I was a Hollow, I had the ability absorb any souls I came across, including those of Shinigami. With each one I consumed, I was able to obtain their Zanpakutou." She said as she motioned to swords around them. "With this ability, I have collected over one hundred Shinigami Zapakutou." She then pointed her sword at him. "Now, I am going to add yours to my collection!"

"Then come and get it." Byakuya said calmly. He held out his sword. "Espada."

...

Urahara Kisuke stood in front of the main computer in the lab of the twelfth division, watching the flickering screen carefully as image continually flashed across it. He continued to press buttons and turn knobs on the control panel as though he was searching for something. He was engrossed in his efforts, and didn't seem to notice the approaching figure from behind.

"What are you doing in here?" The man said in a familiar voice.

Urahara turned to the man with short blue hair and yellow eyes. He only wore the twelfth divison's captain haori around his naked body, which was barely distorted by the darkness. He was nearly unrecognizable without his black and white make-up.

"Ah! Kurotsuchi-taichou! I'm glad you managed to pull yourself together!" Urahara said cheerfully. He gave him a silly thumbs up. "And shall I say, looking fabulous!"

"You didn't answer my question, Urahara." Mayuri said callously.

"So cold." Urahara said with a smile. "Wasn't this lab originally mine anyways?"

"Hmph." Mayuri mumbled.

"It was a pain though, to hack into your database. It seems as though you've been testing the sword thoroughly on its ability." Urahara said as he turned back to the screen. His eyes shifted back to Mayuri. "Probably to enhance your own ability, right?"

Mayuri didn't answer. He only continued to give Urahara a hard stare.

"Would you like to share what you found out?" Urahara asked, ignoring the look he was getting. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small, white box like object. "I'll even share the secrets of my new invention!"

Mayuri instantly eyed the strange the device with interest, and Urahara smiled, knowing that the fish had been hooked.

"Very well. That saves me the trouble of stealing it later." Mayuri replied with a reluctant sigh. He walked up to the control panel and pushed a few buttons. New images flashed on the screen, each showing examples of what he was explaining. "As you already know, there are three methods of high-speed healing; healing through means of Shinigami Kidou, healing through means of Hollow regeneration, and healing through the abnormal technique of rejection."

Several images of the Sword of Creation came on the screen.

"As expected of the Hollow King, the Sword of Creation embodies the pinnacle of regeneration power." Mayuri continued to explain. Footage of Hitsugaya's betrayal and fight with Kyouraku played on the screen. "This power of regeneration could be used on anything, and anyone. But, unlike rejection, it is not limited by conditions, and unlike Kidou, it is not limited to what it can heal. The Sword's ability to regenerate is only limited by the one flaw that all regeneration techniques have in common."

"There must be a piece of the original left." Urahara said without missing a beat.

"Correct, as usual." Mayuri said with slight disdain. He glanced at Urhara. "This means that as it is right now, it is impossible to resurrect Aizen through the Sword of Creation since there is not a single trace of him left in this plane of existence."

"Actually..." Urahara muttered grimly. "There is just one thing left..."

His face darkened as his eyes reflected the light of the giant computer screen.

"Something that even I have overlooked up until now..."

...

An explosion of silver and black reiatsu covered the sky above the balcony where Theresa and Ichigo were fighting. Two unrecognizable shapes were blown back towards the ground towards opposite sides of the balcony. Theresa landed gracefully on her feet, though a deep crater formed where she had landed. On the other end, Ichigo crashed roughly into the ground before sliding into a kneeling position.

"There's no longer any hope for any of you." Theresa said, spinning her scythe. She plunged one end into the ground with a loud clang. "Give up, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's expression was hidden by his bangs.

"Give up?" He asked quietly. "I'm too stubborn to know the meaning of the word."

He slowly pushed himself back onto his feet.

"I haven't had a single fight against an enemy where I had the advantage. But, no matter how bad the chances were of victory, it didn't matter..." And when he stood back up, his expression radiated with determination. "Because I'm still here right now."

He held Tensa Zangetsu to the side and its sharp edged gleamed in the moonlight.

"There are a lot of people who are counting on me to win." Ichigo continued firmly. "That's why I'll defeat you. Then I'll defeat Ulquiorra. And if there's another enemy after that, I'll defeat him too."

His eyes narrowed.

"I definitely can't lose here."

"Let me test that resolve." She replied curtly.

She instantly appeared behind him and Ichigo's head snapped in her direction. He blocked her strike across his back, the narrow blade of Zangetsu barely keeping the point of her scythe from cutting into him. With a powerful yell, he pushed her back and they both swung at one another. A clang of steel erupted as both of them weapons collided, creating a shockwave so powerful that it cracked the ground beneath them.

She spun her scythe so that Ichigo fell off balance, and locked his blade into the ground with its other end. His eyes followed her hand as it reached up and touched his sword. He instantly felt a strange sensation. He instinctively freed himself, and he jump back to create some distance between them.

"Do you know what the heart is, Kurosaki Ichigo? The heart is reflected in everything you do, from your words to your sword. When I touched your sword a moment ago..." She said as she pointed at him. "I could see everything in that heart of yours."

"What...?" Ichigo muttered.

"My power stretches beyond just reiatsu manipulation." Theresa explained. "My true power is the ability to read hearts. It's etched into your very soul. You claim that no matter what enemy you face, you will be able to defeat that enemy."

She held out her hand. Levitating above her palm was a swirl of black reiatsu. Ichigo recognized it being his very own. He quickly recalled the feeling he felt when she had touched his sword before in the skirmish. It was the same pull that he had felt earlier.

"So, what if that enemy was your own heart?" She said as she raised his reiatsu into the air.

She brought down her scythe and cut through it in half. The dark energy exploded around her. The glow that surrounded her body was so bright that Ichigo had to bring up an arm to block the blinding light, and he grimaced as he waited for it to dim. The light slowly dissipated around her, her new form was revealed. Ichigo's eyes widened at the person that now stood in front of him.

Kurosaki Masaki. She stood in front of him, looking exactly the same from the day that she had died. Ichigo's mouth fell open in his surprise, and in a whisper, called out to her.

"Ofukuro..."

.

.

* * *

.

_._

"_My enemy is my mother... my mother who had always protected me."_

.

.

**References:** N/A

**Final Words: **N/A

EDIT: I normally don't delete anonymous reviews, but I will make exceptions for blatantly ignorant ones.


	60. The Calling

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Late update due to technical difficulties. May have some errors.

**Recap:** Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

After they arrive, Grimmjow and Nel quickly hold back the new guardians of Las Noches, the Estertor and give Ichigo, Byakuya, and Rukia the directions to Ulquiorra. They each split off into their own fight just as the forces of Soul Society arrives in Hueco Mundo. War breaks out on the outside, while the private battles inside commences.

Ichigo finds that Ulquiorra did not return to Las Noches, but instead, the cuatro Espada, Theresa Weir, had been imitating his reiatsu to make it seem as though he did. He finds out that Ulquiorra's true target is Karakura, but is unable to appear through the Garganta yet because of the Hollow King's powers. With time running out, he now fights an opponent that may be even greater than he had expected.

.

.

_"Sometimes, the only thing that defines importance is the name itself. As such, that is why we call our blades."_

_._

.

* * *

_**The Calling**_

* * *

.  
_BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 60_  
.

Kurosaki Ichigo's body tumbled through the air like a rag doll. He barely managed to right himself before Theresa Weir suddenly appeared behind him with sonido. Ichigo slowly glanced over his shoulder. His widened eyes reflected the face of his long dead mother, Kurosaki Masaki. He tried to raise his arm to counterattack but it stayed frozen at his side. It was though his arm refused to move. Tensa Zangetsu only shuddered in his grasp.

"By reading your heart, I was able to become the one person that you could never raise your sword against." Theresa said in Masaki's voice.

She raised her scythe and brought it down overhead. As though his reaction time had been cut in half, Ichigo was barely able to defend himself from the simple strike.

"Che...!" He grunted as their blades met with a clang.

"This image is more than just an illusion." She said as she moved her face close to his. Ichigo's expression lit up with shock as he stared at her, unable to do anything as he was pushed towards the ground. "You can feel it, can't you? It's that sensation of familiarity."

Her eyes seem to pierce into his soul.

"Can you still defeat me, Kurosaki Ichigo, when your sword has been dulled by your own heart?" She asked grimly.

The blade of her scythe started to glow with a hum of silver reiatsu, and with one mighty swing, Ichigo was sent crashing into the ground with a crescent wave of energy. The impact of his body sent earth and rubble into the air, but as the haze settled, he was standing fearlessly in the deep crater with his demon-clad Hollow mask already released. Wordlessly, he shifted Zangetsu to the side and all the dust around him were instantly blown away by his immense power.

Then he slowly looked up, and glared at his opponent with his nearly unrecognizable golden eyes.

...

A few explosions echoed in the battlefield of Karakura as several attacks were fired.

"La Muerte!"

"Hikotsu Taihou!"

Abarai Renji didn't know what to do as he stared up at the monster that towered above the city. He pulled back his Bankai, letting it coil around the three of them. The hide of the beast was smoldering lightly, but their strongest attacks had bounced off its thick skin like they were nothing. Nothing seemed to do any damage to the great creature.

Caidoz finally turned to them after shrugging off their attacks. The beast opened its mouth to reveal it's gigantic jaws. Red energy started to condense in the center of its maw, swirling with increasing violence as it was shaped into a rough orb. Renji and the group could only watch in horror as it continued to charge and grow. It was going to use its Cero, a Cero larger than anything that they had ever witnessed in the past.

"Cero..." Renji said with disbelief. He quickly turned to his comrades with fear. "We need to get out of here now!"

They barely started their retreat before the attack was fired. It radiated with such power that all buildings in the vicinity shattered in a rain of shrapnel and glass. The giant beam of energy raced towards the three of them. Renji glanced over his shoulder with widened eyes as the red light of attacks engulfed them.

"Shit...!" He muttered as he realized that they weren't going to make it.

But then, eight smaller Ceros were fired from around them. It slowly pushed back the larger Cero in an intense power struggle. The stalemate of energy erupted into a huge explosion so powerful that Caidoz was knocked over, and he crushed several blocks of buildings with his giant body.

Renji turned around, surprised to see eight figures overshadowing them.

"You..." He muttered.

The head of the group, Hirako Shinji turned and grinned at them. The other Vizards paid them no heed, and stood impassively with their backs turned to them.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." Shinji said.

...

Atop Soukyoku Hill, the noveno Espada, Shanren Bailong, took a quick stance. He reached into his long sleeve and pulled out a short sword that was shaped like a fang. Its cutting edge was pure white, and it's handle was decorated with an ornate dragon head. He gripped it tightly within his palm and held the blade up into the air. He quickly brought it towards the ground in a long stabbing motion as an explosion of white reiatsu blew up around him.

"Coil, Dragón Blanco!" **「白****竜****」** Hakuryu 

A few yards in front of him was Tessai Tsukabashi. He didn't stand by idly by as Shanren was transforming and hastily took the advantage of the time he had. He quickly aimed both hands at his distracted opponent.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" He chanted. His hands started to crackle with yellow electricity. "Raikouhou!"

A large blast of lightning burst from his hands. The attack hit its target dead on and a massive detonation of energy pillared in the spot where Shanren had stood, but suddenly, his own attack shot back out at him from within the dust cloud.

"What...!" Tessai muttered with surprise. He quickly formed a shield to block the attack. "Danku!"

Shanren reappeared just as both Tessai removed his shield. His body was coiled by a white dragon, and several plates of armor had appeared over his body. His helmet-like Hollow mask had two stag like horns protruding from it. Not wasting anytime, both he and Tessai quickly did the same swirling motion with their arms.

"Oukasen!" They both yelled as they fired a large beam of yellow energy at one another.

The attacks met in a stalemate in the center of the plateau, canceling each other out in a massive explosion of power that sent dust into the air. Tessai ducked to the side after the blast, and by using the veil as cover, he quickly pointed out two fingers in the midst of the explosion.

"Rikujoukourou!" He yelled as he fired the binding spell.

Shanren carefully held out his hand just as the spell was fired, and Tessai's eyes widened as the six beams of light collided with his own body instead of his opponent's. He stood there, frozen with an expression of great surprise on his face.

"My ability revolves around the ability to slow down time. This allows me to capture kidou spells by freezing the reiatsu and reversing the trajectory." Shanren explained. Tessai's memories flashed with the scene when his attack was reversed onto him. "Kidou does not work on me..."

He pointed one finger at Tessai.

"But I cannot say the same for you." Shanren said calmly. Black lines of reiatsu started to swirl into the area. "Kurohitsuigi."

Unable to move, Tessai was inevitably engulfed by the black coffin spell. When the spell finally broke around him, Tessai was standing with both arms crossed over his face protectively. Countless cuts had formed over his body and they were dripping with blood, he seemed worse for wear as he peered through his arms at his opponent.

"I'm surprise you're still standing." Shanren said.

"As you probably know, Kidou users tend to be physically fragile because Kidou training has always been focused on the spells themselves." Tessai said as he lowered his arms. "That's why all spells are normally used at a long distance. However, I trained myself to overcome that common flaw, because I knew that If there was ever a case where Kidou would be useless..."

Shanren couldn't react as Tessai instantly appeared in front of him. Tessai pulled his arm back, and Shanren was blown backwards with one powerful punch to his chest. The Hollow armor that was wrapped around his body nearly shattered from that one strike. Tessai's fist was smoking lightly from the force of the impact.

"I would be ready for it."

...

"Suck them dry, Vampiresa."

Stella Cointon's body became covered into dark crimson light, and she soon emerged in her released form. Large, dark bat-like wings had emerged from her backside. The rest of her remained mostly unchanged. A pool of blood continued to circulate around her body, fluctuating wildly into different unrecognizable shapes. She smiled tenderly at them, but it wasn't a smile that held any warmth.

It was a cold smile that expressed her true sadistic nature.

Ishida Uryuu turned as Stella instantly reappeared behind him in a flash of red light. With a graceful swing of her arm, a large axe was shaped from the blood around her before it tried to cut him in half. He quickly jumped back, barely avoiding the strike and quickly fired off a few shots from his bow. Before they could even hit her, the blood around her quickly changed shape, and blocked the blue streaking arrows effortlessly.

She disappeared again in a flash of red light, but this time, Ishida was ready for her. He pulled a Scheele Schneider from his belt and swung out behind him. She reappeared right where he had calculated she would, but instead of cutting through her blood shield like he had intended, the Scheele Schneider was blocked, just as his arrows had been. He couldn't hide the surprise on his face as he observed this.

'The Scheele Schneider can't cut through it?' Ishida thought in astonishment.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue Orihime's voice snapped him out of his daze.

He looked up as the blood reshaped into a long and jagged blade. It swung down towards him like a guillotine. A golden shield blocked the attack, and Ishida was able to safely get away, landing a few feet before her. Inoue breathed deeply as she retracted her shield. That was a close; a split second later and Ishida would have been in deep trouble.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." Ishida said without turning to her. He retracted his bow. "But you can relax now. I'll be just fine."

Inoue looked at him surprise, unable to understand why he had said those words. However, when she saw him standing before her in such a strong and confident stance, she couldn't help but nod, feeling that she could believe in his words.

"You sound so confident. Why don't you just give up the girl now? I may just let you keep that insignificant life of yours." Stella said condescendingly. "My Resurrección gives me the strongest defense of any of the current Espada. At your current level of reiatsu, it would be impossible for you to penetrate it."

"Then all I would need to do is increase my reiatsu then, wouldn't I?" Ishida replied casually.

"You're bluffing. I know that a Quincy cannot grow stronger like Shinigami do." Stella said with a smirk.

But Ishida's eyes narrowed as they reflected the years of hate for the Shinigami that he had once buried deep within him.

"Don't look down on the Quincy, Espada." He said calmly. His hand unbuttoned the front of his uniform.

"What is that?" Stella asked as she noticed the cross-like mark on his chest.

"This is the mark of the arrow that restored my powers." Ishida answered. "When an arrow is fired 19mm to the right of the heart, it forcefully awakens the Hakusui, the source of reiatsu for the body. For both Inoue-san and Sado-san, it was a method for them to regain their powers that were sealed by Soul Sociey, but for me, a Quincy who lost his powers through the use of the Sanrei glove, it acts a little bit differently."

He traced the mark with his fingers.

"Not only does it unseal the reiatsu that the body had sealed in self-preservation, but it also moderates the amount of reiatsu that can be released at once. This is because the spiritual energy obtained from the Sanrei glove training still exists within the body. In other words, this seal is a plug for a leaky faucet - nothing more than a measure to prevent the same event from reoccurring."

"What event are you talking about?" Stella asked apprehensively.

Ishida stared at her silently for a few moments before he answered.

"The release of the final Quincy form."

...

An explosion of energy detonated in the area where Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei were fighting. Both of them slid back from the veil of sand that blew up before them. Their bodies were covered with small wounds from the small skirmish that they had just previously.

"Strike them down, Señor del Trueno!" **「雷****神****」** Raijin

The shroud was instantly pushed away by the power of Vance de Graye's release as he appeared above them. He was floating in the air with his arms spread as though he was lying comfortably on a soft bed. His mask now covered his eyes, and two long antenna-like horns had sprouted from its sides. His yellow hair whipped wildly behind him as electricity crackled continuously around his body.

He looked down at the two captains and smiled madly as he pointed a finger at them.

"Bang!" He said.

The skies suddenly darkened as countless bolts of lightning struck down onto the area, and the sound of thunder echoed across the battlefield as it was once again distorted. When the scene cleared, the two captains were breathing heavily on the ground as they clutched their weapons. Vance cocked his head in disappointment at them.

"You two are boring. Aren't captains supposed to have Bankai?" Vance asked. "Our research did mention that there were two who did not. It's such bad luck that I managed to find both of them at once!"

Hisagi was the first to rise. He glared up as the cocky Espada.

"Che. You're looking down on us again, aren't you?" He muttered. His face was calm and composed. "The reason we were allowed for captain placement in the first place was because we were at or near the level of a Bankai user. It's been months since then."

"How about we show you why we're captains?" Kira asked as he also got back onto his feet.

They both raised their weapons, and spoke out in unison.

"Ban - Kai!"

And two pillars of reiatsu pierced the heavens.

Hisagi reappeared with a giant windmill shuriken chained to his backside. Smaller projectiles were attached to it, and were spread across its surface like pieces of decoration. Fastened to his arms were smaller windmill blades that were connected to the large shuriken on his back by long, individual chains.

"Unarukage Kazeshini." **「****唸る蔭****風死****」**

Kira's Bankai had a large stone tablet chained to his backside. Attached to it was a long chain that coiled down his right arm. The chain itself was hooked to a sword that resembled his Shikai release.

"Kusari no Wabisuke." **「****鎖の侘助****」**

HIsagi brought up one of the blades on his arm and its sharp edges gleamed with bloodlust.

"Let's go all out." He said.

...

The silver cero that had torn through the wall of Las Noches dissipated.

Kuchiki Rukia hid behind a wall of fallen rubble that separated her from her opponent. She was breathing heavily as she surveyed her surroundings. Large pieces of Las Noches' walls continued to crumble around her, having been blown apart by the massive energy of the attack. Her hand gripped tightly onto Sode no Shirayuki and clenched her teeth as she waited for any signs of Ichimaru's approach.

'My reiatsu hasn't fully recovered yet.' She thought between deep breaths. 'Even that simple flash step felt painful.'

Her eyes lit up before she quickly rolled to the side, moments before a long silver spine pierced the wall behind her. She came to a halt a few feet away. If she had moved a split-second later, that attack would have pierced her heart, but she had no time to rest as several more spines shot towards her from different directions through the wall. Fortunately, she was able to nimbly dodge each of them with quick flash steps and flips of her body.

She came to a rest when the attacks stopped. Her body was hunched forward and her breaths were even heavier than before.

'I can't keep up at this rate.' She thought anxiously. 'But if I use that, I…'

The wall that separated them finally crumbled to the ground and the Hollowfied Ichimaru retracted the spines that had shot out from his body. He turned to Rukia and roared loudly, sending a massive shockwave of power directed at her.

But Rukia remained calm, and her violet eyes narrowed with determination.

'I don't have a choice.'

Slowly, she raised her sword as the white tassel wrapped around her body. Her entire body radiated with white reiatsu.

"Bankai! Teni no Shirayuki!"

...

Zaraki Kenpachi was finally up on his feet again. He walked down the quarters of the fourth division with his sword held nonchalantly over his shoulder. Just like Hitsugaya before him, his entire torso was wrapped in bandages. It covered the partly healed wound that was in his chest. It was still bleeding, but he didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was nothing. On the other hand, the healers who were running up behind him seemed to think otherwise.

"Zaraki-taichou!" One of the healers yelled. "You aren't ready -"

"The hell I ain't." Kenpachi said as he glared at them. "If any one of you wants to keep me here, then you better have the guts to fight me."

As expected, no one moved and he slowly left the fourth division's barracks without anymore distractions. Once he stepped outside, his eyes were instantly drawn to the giant portal in the sky. He looked unmoved by the threatening sight of Las Noches hanging above him.

"Oh, it seems as though you're up now too! What a pleasant surprise!" A voice said in a jolly fashion.

"Urahara Kisuke?" Kenpachi said as he turned. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just came by to give you this." Urahara said as he reached into his sleeve.

He quickly threw a small object to Kenpachi and he roughly caught with his left hand. He looked at the small box like object. Its white surface was glowing with a soft light that was barely noticeable.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked.

"My newest invention that's been given to all the captains." Urahara said, waving him off as he started to walk away. "You'll know when to use it."

"And where are you going?" Kenpachi asked.

Urahara glanced over his shoulder, and smiled lightly.

"To Karakura of course!"

...

Kuchiki Byakuya's white sword swung upward, shattering Amekaze, the released sword of the Annabelle Dela Bario. She quickly threw the away its remains and held out her hand. Another blade from the ground shot into her open palm. Without a worded command, she released it into its Shikai state and turned it into a giant two-sided axe, but when she swung it down towards Byakuya, it too shattered from just one swing of his sword.

She quickly slid back with one arm on the floor, and when she looked back up, there was a cut on the left side of her face.

"Do you know why your blades are so fragile? It's because they are rejecting your reiatsu." Byakuya said coldly. "These swords refuse to fight for you."

He readied his sword before him.

"It is over, Espada."

Annabelle's eyes narrowed angrily and she hastily ripped the scarf from her neck to reveal the Hollow hole that resided there. She held out her hand and summoned a sword from across the room, just as she did previously before.

"Don't... underestimate me...!" She muttered angrily. The sword started to glow and an enormous amount of reiatsu erupted from her body. "Bankai!"

...

None of the captains held back in the battle outside Las Noches. Off in the distance, Hitsugaya Toushirou smashing through waves of Hollows with his ice dragons. Soi Fong was flash stepping quickly across the battlefield in such speed that it seemed like there were multiple copies of her. When she finally came to a stop, she knelt on the ground as those behind her exploded in from her Nigeki Kessatsu technique.

Further away from the battlefield were two lone figures. The smaller of the two sat atop a large rock. His unshaven face was rough, and the side of his short grey hair was covered by a broken horned, skull-like fragment of his Hollow mask. His white empty eyes stared out over the battlefield without any hint of emotion. Unlike the other Espada, he was clad in nothing but a large brown over cloak, and his '0' tattoo could barely be seen on his chest. A large sheathed claymore was wrapped to his backside.

Standing beside him was a much larger and muscular figure. He was bald, with a thick neck and huge arms. His yellow eyes were cat-like and feral looking. Tattoos littered his body, marking his dark skin with lines all over his face and body. Just like his partner, he only wore a cloak and on his shoulder was the number '1' tattoo.

They both watched expressionlessly as an explosion of sand erupted nearby from the battlefield.

"Algard." The larger figure asked in a deep growling voice. "Why are we to be involved in this war? We have no reason to be working Ulquiorra. This will be nothing but slaughter for our forces."

The figure beside him paid him no attention, and stayed silent as he watched another large blast of energy obliterate a group of Hollows. He closed his eyes for a few moments, as if in a prayer for his fallen comrades.

"Do you know why there are so few Vastro Lordes, Thorsin? It's because we are hunted to extinction by the Shinigami of Soul Society. We hide in the dark and gather power to protect ourselves because we are hunted for being nothing more than a possible threat to Soul Society." Algard answered. He opened his eyes, which held a small hint of sadness. "This applies to all Hollows. We are scared to venture out from Hueco Mundo. Without human prey, we are forced on each other. We fight amongst ourselves. We are literally destroying ourselves. This war doesn't represent a victory; it represents something that we need to show the Shinigami..."

He slowly stood up on the large boulder.

"Our defiance."

Behind him in the shadows, countless figures rose up from the sands. They were mostly Adjuchas level Hollows of different sizes and they all looked ready to wage war.

"It's time." Algard said as he removed his claymore from his backside. He thrust it forward before calling out his release.

"Obliterate them, Dios de la Guerra." **「****毘沙門天****」** Bishamonten

Thorsin followed his example and drew the short sword that was sheathed under his cloak.

"Go berserk, Gigante!" **「****大魔王****」** Daimaou

A giant pillar of light quickly obscured their forms.

Algard's release covered his entire body with pure white Hollow armor. Each piece was outlined in a deep gray shade, making each piece look almost metallic in nature. His head was fully covered by a knight-like helm that had several horns spiking past its sides, and a large plume of red fabric fluttered out from its back. In his hand, his claymore had changed into a gigantic spear that was decorated with multiple runes that littered it from top to bottom.

Thorsin's release was much more dramatic. His size had increased nearly a hundred fold, and he towered over the ground. His body had turned almost ogre-like, and his posture was like that of a gorilla's. Tattoos continued to cover most of his dark body. He now had three large eyes, and massive lower jaw that was lined with jagged teeth.

Algard jumped onto Thorsin's shoulder, his tiny stature almost insignificant in comparison.

"Let's go." He said. In response, Thorsin gave an enormous roar that signaled the start of their charge.

The Hollows behind them streamed out onto the battlefield and their Shinigami opponents soon ran to meet them. With thunderous steps, Thorsin charged across the sands with a long deep roar, knocking the Shinigami away like flies. Suddenly, he was struck in the side, causing him to wince painfully at the large bleeding cut that had formed. As he looked around for his attacker, the sand slowly settled to reveal a lone figure standing before them.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni stood between them and the center of the battlefield.

"And where do you think you kids are going?" He asked them calmly.

"Do you think that you can stop us by yourself? I'll squish you like an insect!" Thorsin yelled.

He pulled back his gigantic fist and brought it down upon Yamamoto without any thought or hesitation. Surprisingly, Yamamoto showed no signs that he was going to dodge the attack or even attempt to block it. He stood still as a statue, but there was a reason behind this confidence; just moments before impact, a large armored hand grabbed Thorsin's fist before it could strike its intended target.

"What...?" Thorsin muttered with surprise.

Komamura Sajin appeared with his giant Bankai already released. He stood on its shoulder and glared at the two Espada before him.

"Your opponent is going to be me." He said.

...

Ichigo looked up at Theresa. She still sported the image of his mother, but unlike before, he didn't show any signs of hesitation that he had in his eyes. For the first time since they had fought, he looked like he was finally in complete control of himself.

"A long time ago, someone else tried to use the same trick on me." Ichigo said calmly as he remembered his encounter with the Grand Fisher. "So, I already know that no matter how much you act, feel, or look like my mother - it doesn't make a difference. I already know that she's not here before me."

He gripped his chest.

"I already know that the only part that's left of her lies here with me."

Theresa observed him with slight confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

Her eyes widened as Ichigo instantly appeared behind her with a flash step. It was almost if time had frozen for her, and she was unable to react quickly enough to his presence.

"Sorry..." Ichigo answered quietly from behind her. "For taking so long to remember that."

Theresa slowly turned to him as Ichigo muttered his attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

He swung his sword. A large wave of black flame erupted in a large crescent shape, striking Theresa directly across the backside. She screamed as her body was engulfed by the attack and it sent her spiraling into ground with a loud crash. Ichigo slowly descended to the ground afterwards, watching as the black flames smoldered away, leaving nothing behind in the crater. His Hollow mask disappeared off his face in a flash of black reiatsu, and he looked around quietly for any signs of her.

'The reiatsu barrier is gone and I can't feel her presence.' He noted to himself as his expression fell slightly. 'This fight is over.'

Suddenly, Ichigo's head snapped to the side as the he felt the presence of someone familiar. Light footsteps echoed weakly as the figure broke through the darkness. Ichigo's eyes widened as Rukia appeared. Her uniform was slightly tattered and her body was severely wounded. She stumbled along as she held onto her broken arm, and she was breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Ichigo..." She called out weakly to him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

She started to fall forward and Ichigo instantly caught her in his arms. As gently as he could, he held her up by her shoulders.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled in concern. He shook her lightly to rouse her. "Are you okay?"

Rukia's expression was hidden by her bangs, but her mouth wore into a thin line.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo continued to ask. "What happened - Guh...!"

Ichigo couldn't finish his question as a blood dripped down the side of his mouth. He looked down to find that Rukia had stabbed him through his chest. She looked up at him coldly as he stared back at her with shock and confusion, but before he could do anything at all, his eyes slowly glazed over and he started to fall over to the side.

"When I read your heart, there wasn't just one person whom you cared for with all your heart." She said in Rukia's voice.

Her form dissipated and Theresa reappeared in her place. The bloodied sword in her hand reformed back into her trademark scythe. Though she was alive, she had been greatly wounded by Ichigo's attack. Her blank Hollow mask had cracked slightly, revealing a side of her face. She watched impassively as Ichigo's body hit the cold floor with a harsh thud.

"There were two."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_ "And so the sun sets..."_

.

.

**References: **Shanren Bailong has many allusions to dragons. His name itself means 'White Dragon' and the number nine (which is his Espada number) also references the importance of the number nine with Chinese dragons.

Shanren's release translates to the following;  
**SPN:** White Dragon, **JPN:** White Dragon, Messenger of Heaven

Vance De Graye's release translates into the following;  
**SPN:** Lord of Thunder, **JPN:** Thunder God (And yes, I do understand the difference between lightning and thunder.)

Hisagi's Bankai, 'Unarukage Kazeshini,' translates to 'Howling Shadow Death Wind.'

Kira's Bankai, 'Kusari no Wabisuke,' translates to 'Chains of the Penitent One.' Inspired by his Zapakutou Spirit from the Anime only arc.

Algard's release translates into the following;  
**SPN:** God of War, **JPN: **Vaiśravaṇa (Buddhist Deity, also known as Tamonten, the god of war, warriors and health.)

Thorsin's release translates into the following;  
**SPN:** Giant, Behemoth, **JPN:** Great Devil King

Each new Espada is assigned an aspect and full name. This will be revealed later on.

**Final Words: **N/A


	61. The Colors of Death

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Late update again. Grammatical/spelling mistakes that made it past the edit will be fixed after upload.

**Recap:** Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

After they arrive, Grimmjow and Nel quickly hold back the new guardians of Las Noches, the Estertor and give Ichigo, Byakuya, and Rukia the directions to Ulquiorra. They each split off into their own fight just as the forces of Soul Society arrives in Hueco Mundo. War breaks out on the outside, while the private battles inside commences.

Ichigo finds that Ulquiorra did not return to Las Noches, but instead, the cuatro Espada, Theresa Weir, had been imitating his reiatsu to make it seem as though he did. He finds out that Ulquiorra's true target is Karakura, but is unable to appear through the Garganta yet because of the Hollow King's powers. With time running out, he now fights an opponent that may be even greater than he had expected.

.

.

"_Black and White. The Colors of Death."_

_._

.

* * *

_**The Colors of Death**_

* * *

_.  
BLEACH Aftermath, Chapter 61  
._

Kuchiki Rukia jumped into the air. The long white sleeves of her Bankai flapped beautifully as her white reiatsu illuminated the dark sky. She was locked in battle with the Hollowfied Ichimaru Gin. He watched her from the ground, growling as she moved out of range.

Suddenly, Rukia's attention was drawn towards the direction of the balcony, and her eyes widened at the uneasy feeling that assaulted her. Up until that moment, she had felt Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuating normally as he fought, but suddenly it just disappeared into nothing. From her remote location, she couldn't tell what had happened to him, but she knew in the pit of her stomach that it was something bad.

"Ichigo...!" She muttered anxiously.

She quickly turned back to her opponent; the Hollowfied Ichimaru roared loudly beneath her. The ground cracked around his feet as he started to gather reiatsu to charge it into another Cero. In no time at all, the familiar orb of energy started to form within the center of his mouth and Rukia watched as the silver sphere continued to enlarge, becoming even more powerful than the last.

Left with no other choice, Rukia readied herself and he held her sword in front of her.

"Saigo no Uta..." She said.

She slowly closed her eyes and focused her strength. White reiatsu started to radiate around her body and sword. Two white, angelic-like wings made of pure white reiatsu flared outward from her shoulders. Small white fragments of feather-shaped energy fell around her as her eyes snapped open, glowing with the power of her final song.

"Byakushin!"

She instantly dived downward with her sword pointed forward as Ichimaru fired his Cero at her. Wordlessly, a giant snowflake shield appeared in front of her as she pushed against the powerful attack. The Cero ceased firing just as the shield shattered, and she fearlessly charged through the broken fragments. The tip of her sword slowly pierced Ichimaru's chest.

A pillar of light exploded from where they collided.

And everything went white.

...

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. He looked around blearily as he tried to regain his bearings, and it took him a moment before he recognized his surroundings. He was back inside his inner world again. The sideways skyscrapers surrounded him like great walls, nearly blocking out the sky.

He found that he couldn't move his body. As he looked down at himself, he realized that he was trapped. His arms and legs were bound tightly by immense lengths of white cloth that held him up in the air. He grunted lightly as he tried to break free, but he was unable to move even an inch. He froze as a mass of black reiatsu started to condense in front of him and his eyes narrowed at its arrival.

"You..." Ichigo muttered as he recognized the figure.

His Hollow side only smiled at him as he appeared.

"Surprised to see me? Don't be." He said haughtily. He pointed at himself. "I am a part of you just like how Zangetsu is a part of you. You can never completely get rid of me."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"That should be my line, King." He replied casually.

Ichigo looked at him with confusion.

"What...?" He asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you, 'What are you doing here?'" His Hollow side replied. "The only reason you're here is because you're about to die. The funny thing is, now that you have all my powers, you shouldn't have lost in the first place."

He smirked.

"I suppose the better question is, 'Why are you so afraid?'"

"Afraid...?" Ichigo replied.

"Ever since I tried to take over back on Souyouku Hill, you've completely stopped using your Hollow powers." His Hollow explained. "Don't be stupid and say, 'I've been using my mask' - You haven't used your Hollow powers at all!"

Ichigo's memories flashed with all the battles he had fought after the event on Souyouku Hill. His Hollow was right. No matter how hard the battles were, he didn't use any of his Hollow powers. He had unconsciously avoided using them. He had been afraid of using them.

"So what are you so afraid of, Ichigo?" He asked. "Are you that afraid of becoming a Hollow again? Is that why you won't use your Hollow powers?"

Ichigo looked away as his face contorted with frustration. There was no need for him to give a response; his Hollow side already knew the answer to that question.

"That's what I thought." His Hollow said with disdain. "You know what? You aren't a Shinigami. You aren't a Hollow. You're not human either. Do you know what you are, Ichigo?"

He snapped his fingers, causing more bandages to appear around Ichigo.

"You're just a coward."

Ichigo only watched as the bandages slowly covered his body. He didn't even struggle. In his guilt and despair, he just allowed himself to be overpowered by them. They slowly covered every inch of his body. When the white wrappings finally started to cover his head, he raised his eyes so that he could look at his Hollow one last time before it could completely envelop him.

And his Hollow smiled at him arrogantly.

"I'll be taking over now..."

Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to swallow him.

"Disappear."

...

"Spread version: Sokatsui." A deep voice uttered.

A giant explosion formed from the battle on Soukyoku Hill. Giants blasts of red energy bombarded the earth-torn battlefield as Tessai Tsukabashi dodge each one with incredible speed and finesse. A golden Kidou shield was hastily created to block the last one that he couldn't dodge, and he jumped into the air as the shield broke around him into pieces. He pulled back his right fist in preparation for a strike as he descended upon his opponent.

Shanren Bailong's expression hardened as Tessai dove down at him. He summoned a Kidou shield just as Tessai had done. He managed to create it just in time to block a massive punch from Tessai that sent shockwaves into the air around him. A small cracking sound came from the shield. Sharen was surprised to see that his barrier had cracked under the pressure of the attack.

"I see. So your time abilities only work on reiatsu based abilities." Tessai said as he continued to push his fist against the shield. He quickly recalled the times where he used his Kidou shields to block attacks, and understood their connections. "It is also useless against defensive type abilities too, isn't it?"

"Don't speak with such arrogance!" Shanren yelled angrily. "You are still the one who is at a disadvantage!"

"That's where you're mistaken, unfortunately." Tessai replied.

The shield between them suddenly shattered, much to Shanren's surprise. He shifted backwards to create some distance as Tessai broke through. Tessai quickly took advantage of his retreat. His right hand opened up, and he quickly slapped the ground before him.

"Danku!" He yelled.

Shanren's backward momentum was instantly stopped by the blue shield that had been summoned behind him. His head twisted around to see it, and he quickly realized that he was now trapped against it. Tessai stepped forward, pulling back both of his arms as he prepared himself. Shanren turned back to him with fear on his face. He understood that there was no way for him to block or dodge the next attack.

"Soukotsu!" Tessai yelled as he brought both arms forward.

The double armed punch struck true, shattering both his opponent and the shield behind him into countless pieces.

...

All Ichigo could see was darkness.

'I couldn't do anything again...' He thought to himself.

"_So what?" _A familiar voice answered him.

'What...?'

"_Have you always been a man who loses his spirit over little things like that?"_

'Rukia's voice...?'

"_Is it scary to lose? Is it scary not being able to protect your friends?"_

'These words... they're from...'

"_Or is it scary to face the Hollow inside of you?"_

'That time...!'

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself back in Karakura. The scene was oddly familiar to him. He could recognize the buildings and the streets. Even the Hollow in front of him was recognizable. He unconsciously felt his head, touching the bandages that covered a wound that he didn't remember getting recently. Zangetsu hung loosely in his grip in its Shikai form.

His face lit up with surprise as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

This was the memory of that time where Rukia had returned from Soul Society following his defeat at the hands of Ulquiorra and Yammy. As though in slow motion, he slowly glanced over his shoulder to the person who he knew was there watching him.

Rukia.

She stood there stonily with her arms crossed, unmoved by the bewildered expression on his face. She stared at him for a few moments longer before she gradually closed her eyes and continued to speak.

"If you're afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you're afraid of not being able to protect your friends, swear to get stronger until you can protect them." She said resolutely. "If you're afraid of the Hollow inside of you, just get stronger until you can crush him."

She pointed at herself.

"If you don't want to listen to others, then rise up and yell those words to yourself!"

And then she yelled the words that held so much strength and kindness to them that he couldn't help but feel his own body shiver at the memory.

"That's the kind of man you are to me!"

It took him a while before he finally tore his gaze off of her. He closed his eyes as he calmed himself. His hand clenched at his side as those words continued to echo in his mind.

'That's right.' He thought to himself.

The memory started to fade out behind him and he slowly became engulfed in darkness again.

'Once again, I had lost sight of myself...'

Back in his inner world, his Hollow side watched with shock as the bandages that were wrapped around Ichigo burst into countless, tattered pieces. They slowly started to disintegrate back into speckles of white reiatsu as Ichigo emerged from within. His expression was hidden away by his bangs as the bandages completely disappeared around him.

"What...?" His Hollow muttered.

Ichigo looked up, and his eyes no longer showed any fear or doubt.

'Thank you for reminding me of who I am, Rukia.'

...

Hisagi Shuuhei pushed both arms forward, unlocking the blades that were attached to his arms. With a mighty yell, he threw both of them towards the octava Espada, Vance de Graye. The Espada ducked under both blades and laughed, but as Hisagi lifted both of his arms, the chains pulled on the blades, causing them to change course. Vance twisted his head around just in time to see them coming back up behind him. Hisagi quickly followed up with his attack, and threw more spinning blades that he had pulled from the large blade on his back.

Vance was going to be attacked from all sides with no room to escape..

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" He said fearfully as the blades closed in on him. However, he smiled just as they were about to hit him. "Just kidding!"

And he disappeared in a flash of lightning. Hisagi couldn't hold back a look of surprise.

'What incredible speed.' He thought frantically.

Lighting started to strike the areas where Hisagi was standing, and he quickly ran around to dodge them. As he backed up from a particularly vicious strike, Vance appeared behind him with sonido and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hisagi glanced over to him with shock.

"You must have noticed by now. My powers don't let me control lightning." He said. Hisagi's eyes widened as electricity started to arc through Vance's arm. "I am lightning itself!"

A massive explosion of electricity erupted between them, kicking up sand and dust into the air. Hisagi jumped out from the cover with a shield that surrounded his body. He retreated from the fight, and slid back next to Kira Izuru just as a golden shield around him disappeared.

"Way of Binding 39: Enkosen." Kira whispered.

"Thanks. If you hadn't shielded me, I would have been in trouble." Hisagi said gratefully. The chains on his arms clinked as his blades retracted back into their sockets.

"I almost didn't make it in time." Kira said apologetically.

They both stared at the cover of dust as both of them tried to think of a plan. Their expressions were grim. One on one, they were outclassed. That much, they knew.

"He's moving too fast for either of us to get a good hit on him." Hisagi said. "Can you restrain him? Even if it's just for a moment, I'll be able to finish him."

"I need about four minutes." Kira replied as he raised his sword.

Hisagi nodded. He quickly bent forward and spread out both his arms, releasing hundreds of spinning blades into the air around him. His eyes narrowed determinedly as he prepared himself for another round.

"More than enough time." He said.

...

Ichigo and his Hollow did not move from their spots as their eyes were locked on one another. Ichigo's expression was unreadable, almost cold, as he stared down at his Hollow. His Hollow still had a look of surprise frozen on his face. He didn't understand what had happened. A small bead of sweat dripped down the side of his pale white face, nearly unnoticeable as it fell away.

"How... you..." He mumbled fearfully.

"I guess it's my turn to ask you this time." Ichigo said calmly. "'Why are you so afraid?'"

"Che...!" His Hollow grunted as he unconsciously took a step back.

Ichigo's strength was overflowing. His eyes radiated with his confidence and power. There was no fear in them, and perhaps that was the reason why his Hollow side felt so anxious. His Hollow could not hold back the anger he felt, and his face contorted at the frustration of being overwhelmed by Ichigo's mere presence.

"You were right about me." Ichigo said, surprising his Hollow with his words. "I'm not a Shinigami. I'm not a Hollow. I'm not Human either."

He paused for a moment before he finished.

"I'm just Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What...?" His Hollow asked.

"It's something Rukia told me long ago." Ichigo replied as he looked down. "It was during the time that I had felt completely powerless. I thought I couldn't protect anyone. I was afraid of losing. Because of that, I had lost sight of myself and had nearly forgotten who I was. But..."

He slowly looked back up.

"Rukia brought me back."

His Hollow face lit up with surprise as he noticed his body starting to break off back in fragments of black reiatsu. As though a fire had started to burn him up, the rest of his body began to follow suit. Ichigo watched impassively as his Hollow started to slowly disappear in front of him, showing no regret or compassion on his stony face.

'This guy...' His Hollow side thought as he stared at Ichigo. 'He's suppressing me with nothing more than his will.'

He couldn't hold back a smirk, even though he was being pushed back into the deepest depths of Ichigo's soul.

"It seems that the Princess has finally become the Queen, isn't that right, King?" He said as his body continued to disappear. "You better hope we never meet again. I might just have to kill her the next time I see her."

"Don't worry about that." Ichigo replied. "I am..."

The last specks of black reiatsu disappeared into the wind.

"... No longer afraid."

...

Within one of the large hallways of Las Noches, Kuchiki Byakuya stared expressionlessly at Annabelle Dela Bario as she released her Bankai. The normal white katana exploded into a dark blue great sword with a long red tassel. The tassel wrapped up around her arm to the top of her shoulder before wavering off behind her like flag.

"Bankai!" She yelled as he pink reiatsu continued to pulse. "Ameagari no Yozora!"**「雨上がりの夜空」 ****(The Night Sky After the Rain)**

She took the initiative without hesitation. With a loud booming sound, she held her sword in both hands and pointed it at Byakuya.

"Aozora Suidan!" **「青空****水弾」 (Blue Sky Water Missile)**

A giant shot of blue energy shot out from the tip of her blade. Byakuya gripped his sword, and in a flash of white, cut the energy attack cleanly in half. The two sides of the attack went off into separate directions, causing enormous explosions of energy as they collided with the walls of the room. Undeterred, Annabelle hastily followed up with a second attack.

"Aozora -"

She couldn't even finish calling out the name before Byakuya flash-stepped in front of her. With his sword held to his side, he cut a straight line through her sword. Annabelle backed away just as her sword was split in half from its tip to its hilt, and was barely able to manage escaping from suffering the same fate as her weapon.

She glanced at the hilt in her hand. The rage and frustration she felt could not be hidden away as she glared at Byakuya loathingly.

"How? How? How! How is this happening?" She screamed angrily.

"That Bankai is nothing more than a shadow of what it used to be." Byakuya said. His foot stepped onto of the shattered blade fragments. "Do you know why? Even the lowest ranking Shinigami understand the most basic rule in drawing out the full power of a Zanpakutou. It is also the same reason your blades are so fragile."

"The most basic rule?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Zanpakutous are not to be treated as tools." Byakuya replied.

He held up his sword so that its tip pointed downwards.

"The only way to draw out a Zanpakutou's full strength is through the experience of bonding. Only then, do Zapakutous truly accept their users." He continued. "But by using them like tools, you have created nothing more than a gross imitation of that bond. In doing so, you have trampled upon the pride of those Shinigami that you have slain."

He released his blade and it sunk into the ground. Rows of giant swords started to rise up from the ground around them. Annabelle looked at them, and started to back away as she realized just how outclassed she was.

"Now, I will show you what happens to those who trample upon our pride."

The swords broke off into the countless pink cherry-blossom like blades before spiraling into a circle above Byakuya. She looked up at countless blades as they overshadowed her. On her face was an expression of utmost fear.

"Bankai." Byakuya said calmly as they fluttered past him. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

And they completely encased her body, muffling the scream that she emitted only moments before.

...

The light slowly faded away, revealing Rukia who stood amongst the ruins of the battlefield where she had fought. She was breathing heavily from taxing fatigue that had resulted from her attack, but her Bankai form did not disappear like the last time she had used her final song. She held her sword warily as the figure that lay on the ground started to stir.

Ichimaru Gin struggled to push himself up onto his feet. His silver long hair continued to cover his face. He was no longer Hollowfied after being purified by Rukia's attack, but she was still prepared to cut him down at the slightest hint that he was going to attack her.

"Ichimaru?" Rukia asked carefully. "Is it really you?"

"Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked, raising his face at the familiarity of her voice. "Well, ain't this a surprise. You're the last person I was expecting to see."

"What happened to you?" Rukia asked as he finally stood back up.

"After I opened that Garganta back on Soukyoku Hill, I fought Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo." Ichimaru replied. "My body was still weak from the time I spent in the tower, so I was completely overpowered. But instead of killing me, he captured me and empowered my Hollow side with the Sword of Destruction until it was strong enough to completely take over my consciousness."

His hand traced the tattoo on his chest with his right hand.

"He turned me into a monster, and even branded me into one of his new Espada. It was revenge for what I did to Aizen back in the -"

He stopped speaking and suddenly looked at right hand with surprise; it had started to break off into little fragments of blue reiatsu. A few fingers had already disappeared from his hand.

"You..." Rukia muttered. Her face softened. 'His body is starting to disappear. The stress on his soul had been too much.'

Ichimaru grinned lightly at the sight, as though he didn't even have a care in the world.

"It wasn't all that bad, I suppose. It seems as though my Hollow side kept was the only thing that kept me from disappearing. Even though I look fine, I can barely stand right now." He said as he turned back to her. "But thankfully, I still have a little bit of time left. I'm going to use it all to tell you what I know from the time I spent here; about the Hollow Swords, about Ulquiorra's plan..."

His eyes opened briefly to reveal his pale green eyes.

"And why it involves that girl, Inoue Orihime."

Rukia's expression instantly lit up with surprise at the sound of the name.

"Inoue...?"

...

Theresa Weir stood over where Ichigo had been struck down. Blood continued to pool out around him and his eyes remained lifeless.

"And so it ends here." Theresa said. She turned away from the sight of Ichigo's body. "Good bye, Shinigami."

She started to walk away, one step at a time.

But a sudden feeling of anxiety rose up within her and she froze in place. She immediately turned back around as she realized where it was coming from. To her surprise, Ichigo had started to rise back onto his feet. His eyes were hidden away by his bangs as he stood back up. The wound on his chest started to heal in a quick flash of light, and she instantly recognized the ability.

'Instant regeneration.' She thought.

Without looking up, Ichigo held out his right arm and Tensa Zangetsu was drawn back into his hand as though he was telepathic. As soon as the blade reached his hand, the entire right side of his body exploded into black flames. Theresa had to protect herself from the shockwave of power by crossing her arms over her face.

'What's with this amazing amount of reiatsu?' Theresa thought as she peered through her arms.

Ichigo's form had changed slightly. Black flames covered his right arm and was flickering lightly over the right half his torso. In his hand, Tensa Zangetsu was glowing in a low, dark light as though it was made out of pure darkness. He briefly looked over himself at the new form that his power had taken. His expression showed no emotion as he did so, but when his gaze fell back upon Theresa, they glowed with the fearless resolve that had always defined him.

Theresa's hand clenched her weapon. Ichigo's presence was immense, and she felt like she was going to suffocate from the pressure of just being around him. Like an animal backed into the corner, she struck out at him desperately with her scythe. Ichigo just stood there as she slashed at him, and effortlessly blocked the tip of her blade with nothing more than his right arm.

'Hierro?' She thought as she looked at him in surprise. 'More Hollow powers?'

Ichigo looked up at her with eyes so calm that they unnerved her. Then they started to darken, and his irises turned yellow as his demon-clad Hollow mask took shape over his face. She continued to push against him until the blade of her scythe shattered. She jumped back as she threw away its remains, and held her arm forward.

Her once calm face was replaced by a look of utter fear and desperation.

"I won't lose to you!" She yelled.

A large Silver Cero pulsed into an orb within her palm before she fired it. Its beam was so powerful that it corroded the ground beneath it as it travelled. In response, Ichigo raised his left arm, and pointed out two fingers just as the attack engulfed him.

A larger Black Cero instantly overpowered her Silver Cero, and Theresa could only watch as the beam came closer and closer. The attack covered her entire body before blasting a hole through the wall of the balcony.

She was still alive after the immense attack, and was found kneeling in the center of a large crater that had fromed as a result of their clashing power. Her entire body was smoldering. Her mask had nearly been completely broken, and she struggled to get back onto her feet.

"That wasn't just a normal Cero. That reminded me of Ulquiorra-sama's Cero Obscuras." She said as she stared at him. He started to walk towards her with echoing footsteps. "You... can't be a Shinigami... You can't be a Hollow... not with that kind of power..."

He stopped a few feet in front of her, and she could do nothing but stare at him helplessly.

"Just what are you?" She asked him.

Ichigo's Hollow mask disappeared off his face in a flash of reiatsu.

"I am just..." He started as he raised his sword into the air.

He brought it down across her and a pillar of darkness exploded upward into the sky from where she stood.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

And everything went black.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"His heart no longer holds any hesitation."_

.

.

**References:** N/A

**Final Words: **N/A


	62. Fall of Ten Blades

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Late update due to life and multiple revisions of this chapter. Fair warning; this chapter is about 20 pages, and contains a lot of action scenes. Grammatical/spelling mistakes that made it past the edit will be fixed after upload.

**Recap:** Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

After they arrive, Grimmjow and Nel quickly hold back the new guardians of Las Noches, the Estertor and give Ichigo, Byakuya, and Rukia the directions to Ulquiorra. They each split off into their own fight just as the forces of Soul Society arrives in Hueco Mundo. War breaks out on the outside, while the private battles inside commences.

Ichigo finds that Ulquiorra did not return to Las Noches, but instead, the cuatro Espada, Theresa Weir, had been imitating his reiatsu to make it seem as though he did. He finds out that Ulquiorra's true target is Karakura, but is unable to appear through the Garganta yet because of the Hollow King's powers. With time running out, he now fights an opponent that may be even greater than he had expected.

Ichigo fights Theresa atop the balcony of Las Noches. After being struck down by Theresa, Ichigo has a confrontation with his Hollow. With the help of his memories, Ichigo regains the confidence he had lost and strikes down his opponent with his newfound power.

.

.

"_Perhaps it isn't his strength that makes Kurosaki Ichigo such a mighty opponent, but rather his ability to change the hearts of those he fights." - Byakuya's thoughts about Ichigo._

.

.

* * *

_**Fall of Ten Blades**_

* * *

.  
_BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 62_  
.

Theresa Weir closed her eyes as the darkness engulfed her entire body.

'_I am a Hollow.'_

_A lone body marched across the sands of Hueco Mundo. The tattered cloak that was wrapped around the figure was nothing more than futile protection against the constant, blistering sandstorm. Her identity was revealed to be Theresa as the hood of cloak was suddenly blown off. Her long silver hair billowed out behind her as she continued to trudge through the storm._

'_Like all Hollows, I have lost my heart and in its place is nothing more than a carved out hole.' _

_She fell onto her knees in exhaustion. Her hands gripped at the cloak around her as she tried to comfort herself. Fatigue had finally taken its toll on her body, and she could no longer move on. Her eyes strained to keep open as the sand relentlessly continued to bombard her. _

'_I wonder... is it because I don't have a heart that I feel so empty?'_

_Her right hand fell over the Hollow hole in the middle of her chest. She clutched over it as though it might stifle the pain she felt. But it did nothing to help her. She could do nothing against the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed her senses. _

'_But then, what is the heart?' _

_And as she looked up towards the hazy sky..._

'_And If I find the heart...'_

_She reached up with her hand just as her vision faded away._

'_Will I still be lonely?'_

The black pillar of darkness slowly dissipated from the sky above Las Noches.

Kurosaki Ichigo watched expressionlessly as Theresa slowly fell to her knees before him. Black flames still smothered her body. The flames slowly flickered away, leaving her both her life and body completely intact. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands as the last black spark slowly died out.

_Ulquiorra Cifer sat silently upon the throne of Las Noches with the Sword of Destruction sheathed in the pedestal beside him. Down the steps in front of him stood Theresa. She did not wear the uniform of the Espada yet. Despite being in his presence, she did not show any fear._

"_You still haven't explained the reason why you have brought me here." She said as she stared at Ulquiorra. _

"_I want you to fight for me, Theresa Weir." He replied._

"_Why?" Theresa asked. "Why should I fight for you?" _

"_Because if you fight for me, you will find what you are looking for." He said. Theresa's face could not hide the surprise she felt._

She could hear Ichigo's footsteps approach her. He stopped and looked down at her, lowering his sword just as the flaming cloak around the right side of his body disappeared. Theresa braced herself, expecting him to finish her, but he showed no sign that he had any intent on harming her. To her surprise, he held out his hand as a gesture to help her up.

She stared at his hand for a few moments before she reached for it.

"_The heart." _

...

Cracked blades of all shapes and sizes were sticking out of the sands in Hueco Mundo. Their owner, Hisagi Shuuhei, was coughing heavily nearby, staining the white sand with a splash of blood as he tried to steady himself back onto his feet. Vance De Graye was laughing madly as lightning continued to erupt around his body. The battle had taken a turn for the worst. Outclassed in almost every way, Hisagi knew that he was quickly running out of time.

Kira Izuru's face hardened as he watched their battle anxiously from the sidelines. Unable to help him in his current state, all he could do was hope for the best. The large blue tablet on his back was glowing blue as he continued the preparation he needed in order to use his ability.

'Just a little bit longer.' He thought. 'Just a little bit...'

Vance's body crackled with electricity as he shot forward across the sands. His expression was maddening like a lunatic. He thrust his arm forward, aiming to pierce Hisagi's heart with the tip of his hand. Hisagi tried to back away, but as he watched Vance close in on him, he already knew that he would not be able to dodge his attack. The difference in their speed was too obvious.

But to his surprise, Vance froze just moments before his hand could reach his heart. Hisagi grinned, despite all the wounds he had taken.

"Took you long enough, Kira...!" Hisagi yelled as he jumped backwards into the air.

Vance couldn't move his body. He couldn't even speak. His eyes shifted towards the Shinigami he had been neglecting, knowing it was the source of his current status. Kira's hand was held out to him, clenching as though he was keeping a hold on him from afar.

"My Bankai is not flashy like that of the others, but regardless, it represents an expansion of my Shikai. My Bankai allows me to focus my reiatsu around anything as long as I can see it, and completely restrains it." Kira explained. "The only downside is the time it takes before I can focus its effect." He continued, remembering the holes in the ground he had created during his training. "If I do not concentrate, the effect does not focus on the correct spot."

Vance's body shuddered as he tried to move, but the effort was futile. He couldn't even manage to budge an inch. All he was able to manage was gritting his teeth in frustration.

"You can't move at all, can you?" Kira asked. "It's like a giant invisible weight has chained you in place. You will no longer move, no matter how much you try."

His eyes narrowed.

"This is the power of true Despair." Kira finished grimly.

Vance noticed a shadow casting over him. It was Hisagi jumping up into the air above.

"We told you before..." Hisagi said as he unchained the giant shuriken on his back. He held it by the giant circle in its center. "Don't underestimate the power of a captain."

Hisagi threw the giant windmill shuriken as hard as he could towards the ground. It spun so fast that it's edges became an indistinguishable blur. The large blade curved right as it closed in on the ground, twisting vertically so that it cut through the earth like a buzz saw. The attack was an incredible sight; it's power was such that it left a great fissure behind it as it travelled.

Like a dying man in the shadow of death, Vance was helpless against the inevitable. He couldn't even scream as the blade cut him cleanly in two.

...

Komamura Saijin's Bankai collided with Thorsin's huge body, and the ground shook from the force of the crash. An immense pressure exerted from the two giants as they pushed against one another in an attempt to overpower the other. With great effort, Thorsin was knocked back with a swing of a giant armored arm. Though it was only a slight opening, it was all Komamura needed.

"Raaaghhh!" Komamura roared as he raised his blade.

He slashed in a downward arc and his Bankai followed suit like a puppet. The giant blade cut through skin, muscle and bone as it tore off Thorsin's left arm. It fell to the ground limply like the branch of an enormous tree.

Thorsin screamed in pain, clutching the bloody stump as he stumbled backwards. Komamura quickly followed up with a powerful thrust of his sword, and skewered the demon right through the chest. But to Komamura's surprise, Thorsin did not fall; with incredible resilience he grabbed the sword in his chest with his remaining hand to hold it in place.

"Now Algard!" He yelled.

All this time, Algard had watched from Thorsin's shoulder without interrupting. For the first since the start of the fight, he raised his head in acknowledgement.

In an instant, he disappeared and reappeared on the ground. With his sword stuck in Thorsin's body, He slowly pushed his lance forward and took a powerful stance that was reminiscent of Ichigo's Bankai transformation stance. The lance started to glow crimson red.

"Vórtice de Carmesí." **「紅渦」 ****Crimson Vortex**

A giant tornado of crimson energy erupted from his weapon, striking a large hole into Komamura's Bankai left shoulder. Komamura himself grimaced as the same wound appeared on his shoulder, cringing painfully as blood gushed out. The armored giant and Thorsin fell from the powerful strike, spreading the sand beneath them like water as they hit the ground.

Komamura crashed into the sand as he fell from the shoulder of his Bankai. He was barely able to raise his head to see his opponent. He struggled to move himself as Algard prepared to fire his massive attack at his prone body. The red aura of the attack covered his entire body in the light.

"For years, I've hidden away from the light in fear of Soul Society. But not today." Algard said as he charged his attack. "Good bye, Shinigami."

A split second before the attack could be fired off, something dropped down from the sky like a meteor, crashing into the area where Algard was. He jumped away to avoid whatever. A silhouette appeared in the dust the center of the crater that had formed as a result of that entrance.

"What?" Algard said in surprise.

The smoke cleared from the crater, and Komamura's eyes widened at the smirking figure that was exposed in their midst.

"Zaraki... Kenpachi..." He muttered.

Kenpachi didn't acknowledge his injured comrade. He was glaring at Algard hungrily, as though he was a man who hasn't had a meal in ages.

"Your opponent will be me!" He yelled arrogantly as he brandished his Zanpakutou.

"It matters not, Shinigami!" Algard yelled back. "You will be the one to die today!"

They charged at one another with resonating battle cries. With an explosive clash of power, the two gods of war crossed blades in the middle of the battlefield.

...

Theresa slowly rose with the help of Ichigo. He watched her carefully as she balanced herself back on her feet. As she pulled her hand away from his, she looked at it, feeling an indescribable sensation left within. She instinctively clenched it into a fist as if to seize those feelings.

'So... this is the heart...' Theresa thought to herself. 'A Hollow's and Shinigami's abilities are born from their hearts. Maybe it was because I yearned to find the heart that I gained the ability to read the heart in the first place. But even though I could read the heart, I couldn't understand what the heart truly was...'

She looked back to Ichigo who was standing before her.

'Until now...'

"Before I go, I would like to know something..." Ichigo started calmly. "Why is Ulquiorra going to Karakura? Is he trying to create the Ouken, or is he after something else? Something doesn't make sense."

"There's no longer any reason to hide it when it's already too late." She replied. "He's going after Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the information.

"Inoue? Why her?" He asked.

Theresa looked at him grimly.

"Because she is the one who holds 'Aizen's Will.'"

...

Kuchiki Rukia looked at Ichimaru Gin with confusion. The person he mentioned couldn't possibly have had anything to do with what was currently happening. But her hands clenched lightly in anticipation. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying. He also didn't have anything to gain since he only had a few moments left.

"Inoue...?" Rukia asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything." Ichimaru replied. "Gaining the Hollow King's powers was only one of Ulquiorra's objectives. He has been waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to reclaim the last component - the only piece of Aizen left in existence."

"What exactly is it?" She asked.

"It was known as 'Aizen's Will.'" He replied. "A brand new Hyougoku."

Rukia's eyes widened. Flashes of the Hyougoku from her past flickered vehemently through her thoughts like wildfire. She quickly composed herself.

"Impossible." Rukia stated in disbelief. "The Hyougoku was destroyed when Aizen was defeated by Ichigo during the final battle. How could there possibly be another one?"

"Because Urahara was not the only one who knew how to create one." He said.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Urahara wasn't the first one to create the Hyougoku; Aizen created a Hyougoku long before Urahara first created his. It was just a prototype - incomplete like Urahara's." Ichimaru explained. "But during the events of Hueco Mundo, he combined the two incomplete Hyougoku into one, and in turn, obtained the knowledge to create a completely perfect one."

Rukia's face lit up with realization.

"Aizen made another Hyougoku?" She asked quietly.

"That's right, but that ain't the worse part of it." Ichimaru replied grimly. "The Hyougoku has the power to absorb souls, either partly or whole." He paused, remembering the time when Aizen had stolen a part of Rangiku's soul. "The first Hyougoku that Aizen created was able to absorb more than a hundred Shinigami and Rukongai residents. However, Aizen's new Hyougoku contains just one soul."

"Then Aizen... he..." Rukia started.

"Aizen sealed a part of his soul within it." Ichimaru confirmed. "Ulquiorra had planned to use the Hollow King's powers so he could bring Aizen back into this world through ultimate regeneration. Now that he has both swords, the Hyougoku is the final component necessary to turn that plan into reality."

"But I still don't understand how Inoue is involved in this." Rukia said.

"Think back a bit, Rukia-chan, back to when you were the container of the Hyougoku. Do you remember why Urahara made you the container?" Ichimaru asked. "It was so he could hide it."

"No way..." Rukia muttered. "Then Inoue is..."

"Inoue Orihime is the container for Aizen's new Hyougoku." Ichimaru said. "She was the perfect candidate after all. When she was first abducted, Aizen made it seem as though he needed her to repair the Hyougoku. Then he declared that she had been taken hostage for the sake of cutting Soul Society's military power. No one could have guessed what her true purpose was."

Rukia gritted her teeth frustration. She found it difficult to believe in his words.

"If this is true, then why didn't Urahara -"

"Gin!" A voice yelled, interrupting her.

Ichimaru slowly turned towards the source of the familiar voice, and opened his eyes in surprise. Matsumoto Rangiku was running towards him as fast as she could. She looked incredibly happy to see him again, and pushed herself to close the distance between them, even though it was obvious that she had gone past her physical limits long ago.

"Rangiku..." Ichimaru muttered.

Ichimaru reached out to her, and Matsumoto reached desperately to him in return just as they were about to touch. But to her surprise, she ran straight through him as though he was nothing more than a ghost. She came to stop just a few feet behind him. He was just as surprised as she was when she passed through him, and to his horror, realized that his body was quickly fading away into nothing.

Time stood still as they both slowly turned to face one another.

Possibly for the last time.

...

Ishida Uryuu touched the mark upon his chest.

"Letzt Stil." He muttered.

A pillar of blue light erupted from where he stood, and both Inoue Orihime and Stella Cointon had to look away from the blinding light. The light slowly faded and Ishida materialized in his Final Quincy Form. Clad in the ceremonial Quincy battle attire, the reishi absorbing quiver on his back quickly lit up as it started to absorb energy from all around.

'That light is must be spirit particles being gathered. So that's what he meant when he said that he could raise his spiritual power!' She thought anxiously. She readied herself to move forward. 'I need to get to him before he gathers enough energy to attack!'

But she could not move.

Surprised, she quickly looked down and saw blue arcs of energy flashing beneath her feet. They had entangled her legs, preventing her from moving from her spot. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a small silver tube that lay within the center of the trap; an object that she didn't notice until that very moment.

'No way!' She thought to herself in shock. 'Don't tell me that this was all planned...'

_She disappeared again in a flash of red light, but this time, Ishida was ready for her. He pulled a Scheele Schneider from his belt and swung out behind him. She reappeared right where he had calculated she would, but instead of cutting through her blood shield like he had intended, the Scheele Schneider was blocked, just as his arrows had been. _

_But in the instant that she was distracted by his attack, he dropped a small silver tube onto the ground right underneath her._

'Right from the very start!' She finished with widened eyes.

In front of her, Ishida swiped his arm to complete the Gintou spell. The energy beneath her expanded and grew even stronger.

"Fallstrick." **「****落とし****穴****」****Trap**

She looked at him with alarm as his body started to glow with the reiatsu he had collected. The quiver on his back grew brighter and larger as it started to absorb more energy. As she watched this, she realized that even if she could have physically moved, she doubted that she would have been able to. Her fear would have kept her completely in place.

His power was completely overwhelming.

...

Caidoz roared as he fired another giant beam of energy towards the Visoreds, causing them to scatter off in different directions to avoid being hit. They all quickly countered with attacks of their own. The struck true one hit after another. Their combined efforts caused massive damage to the beast, and he could only roar in agony as he constantly was bombarded by their techniques.

Sado Yasutora watched the fight from afar with an unconscious Arisawa Tatsuki hanging onto his shoulder. Though the Hollow armor still covered his body, it did not look as though he was prepared to fight anytime soon. Even Abarai Renji, who stood closer than any of them, only clenched his hands, knowing full well that there was not much he could do.

Tired of being suppressed by the Visored's attacks, Caidoz's great black wings expanded outward and with a great gust of wind, he took flight. His great body blocked out the moon as he hovered in the night sky. He lowered his head, opening his jaws once again as he started to gather energy for another Cero. This time, the sides of his jaws unhinged, allowing the massive sphere of energy to grow even larger than before.

Hirako Shinji looked up in surprise. The power that was being gathered was immense.

"If that Cero goes off, there'll be nothing left of Karakura!" He yelled as he jumped.

All the other Visoreds followed his lead, desperate to get to Caidoz before he could fire off his attack. For a moment, it seemed as though they might not make it in time, but In a flash light, Shihouin Yoruichi appeared and pushed her right hand extended towards the energy that was still forming in its mouth.

"Shunkou!" She yelled.

The two colliding energies canceled out, and Caidoz's Cero dissipated. She quickly glanced up to the shadowed figure above. Urahara Kisuke had also appeared on the battlefield, and was floating high above Caidoz in the night sky. They both looked at one another and nodded. The released Benihime in his hand started to glow as he held it in front of him.

"Kirasaki, Benihime." He said.

A small blood mist shield appeared in front of his sword. Countless beams of crimson reiastu shot out from the shield like broken shards of glass, and they pierced the left wing of the beast. Moving in unison with his attack, Yoruichi pulled her arm back before sending a powerful punch right into the forehead of Caidoz. He roared as he was sent into the ground with an enormous crash. Urahara ceased his attack, but he was not yet finished as his blade began to glow once again.

Yoruichi glanced at him over her shoulder, and quickly flashed away to avoid being caught in his next attack.

"Shibari, Benihime." He said as he released the black binding net. It expanded until it became large enough to cover Caidoz's entire body.

As he struggled to free himself, Hirako and the other Visoreds wordlessly positioned themselves to take advantage of the situation. All of them started to separately charge their Ceros for one final strike. Following their lead, Urahara raised his sword and it started to glow.

"Hiasobi, Benihime..." He said as he infused his sword with reiatsu. With incredible accuracy, he threw Benihime to the ground and stabbed into the black net, causing countless beads to appear across the surface of the black net. "Juzutsunagi."

The Ceros struck just as the beads exploded. The combination of their attacks created an explosion unlike any other, and a gigantic pillar of red energy erupted into the air right in front of Urahara. He casually raised his hand, catching Benihime as it was knocked back to him by the explosion.

And below him, the beast gave one last roar before he was consumed by the attack.

The results of the attack left an enormous crater behind. Laying at the center was Caidoz. He had reverted back into his unreleased form due to all the damage. His body was tattered and broken, and he was barely able to move. But with all the strength that he could muster, he turned his head and reached out towards Stella's direction.

"Even in my last moments..." He muttered with a smile. "All my thoughts... are of you..."

His hand fell limp onto the ground.

"Goodbye... My dear Stella..."

...

Stella's eyes widened as she watched his defeat.

"Caidoz!" She screamed.

She turned back to Ishida with a look of utmost fury. Tears had started to stream down her face. The agony of losing him was almost too much for her to bear.

"You... you people..." She muttered angrily. The Gintou spell started to break under her strength. "I'm going to kill all of you!"

Undeterred by her sudden increase of power, Ishida held out his right arm in preparation of his attack. Light started to pulse in from around the arm before forming a bow of light. Unlike the bow from his last transformation, the bow he had created was enormous, stretching nearly twice his body length as it sprung out from the sides of his arm. Made of pure reiatsu, the ends of the bow seemed to stream constantly behind him, creating two large wing-shaped forms that looked as though the bow was gliding in the air.

With the bow formed and ready, Ishida pulled back on the string with his left hand. A small light arrow emerged from the surrounding light and appeared right into place. Stella raised her shield of blood as she continued to advance towards him.

He calmly took aim, and prepared to fire.

"Finale Licht." **「****最後の光****」 ****Final Light**

Stella's blood shield could not stop the giant beam of light that pierced straight through her abdomen. But the attack did not stop there. It continued to cut through several blocks of the city behind her. She froze with surprise at the strength of the attack as he blood shield melted around her. With a furious scream, her entire body exploded into a pool of blood. Ishida watched as it seeped away into the ground.

'Her presence hasn't disappeared yet.' He thought. 'But that means...'

His eyes widened with realization.

"Inoue-san!" He yelled.

Inoue gasped as the blood surrounded her from underneath. She didn't even have enough time to shield herself before the blood completely covered her. Ishida watched with horror as Inoue's form was swallowed up by the mass.

"Inoue-san!" He yelled again as he moved forward to help.

The twisting mass started to glow and knocked Ishida away like a ragdoll. He grunted as he slid across the cement. When he stopped, he weakly looked up. The form was condensing back into Inoue's figure. From where he was, it looked like she hadn't changed at all.

But Inoue let out a shrill laugh that was not her own. Ishida couldn't hold back a look of surprise when she finally turned to look at him. Her eyes had changed; the whites of her eyes had darkened, and her iris had turned a golden yellow. It was as if she had turned into a Hollow.

"Inoue... san..." He managed to say.

She smiled at him in a cold and cruel way.

"Inoue Orihime... is no longer here."

...

Matsumoto slowly walked up to him with her hands at her sides. She did not look up at him, but he could still see the tears that dripped down her cheeks. He could tell that she was trying as hard as possible to remain composed. But the tears continued to fall.

"Just when I find you again, you're going to disappear." She said quietly to him. "You've always been like this."

Ichimaru couldn't help grinning at her comment.

"Heh, I'm just the worse guy in the world, ain't I?" He replied. "I told you once that I wanted a conclusion where you wouldn't need to cry..."

His hand lifted her chin, using the only part of him that was still corporeal. As she looked up at him for the last time, he couldn't help but notice that even her tear-stained face was still beautiful to him. He smiled, but it was not the snake-like grin that he always wore. It was the genuine smile that he gave only to her. There was no need for him to hide his heart from her, since it had been hers from the very beginning.

"But crying is what I seem to always make you do, ain't it?" He finished lightly.

"Gin..." She said as she cupped his hand with her own. She struggled to find the words to say to him. "Gin... I..."

"I love you, Rangiku." He said before she could say anything else.

Matsumoto looked surprised at his words. He chuckled lightly at her reaction, and gave her another warm smile to reassure her that those words were completely true. Her expression softened, and she smiled back to return the feelings that he gave her.

"I love you too, Gin..." She replied.

The rest of his body quickly dissipated into small particles of reiatsu before her. She looked up as the small traces of light rose into the dark sky like fireflies before disappearing into the night.

"Good-bye..."

...

Inoue's eyes snapped open. She didn't know where she was. She was standing in complete darkness.

"_... Because only during the time you were praying for me... your heart was completely mine..."_

'Brother...' She thought as she recognized the voice.

"_Inoue... I...'_

'Kurosaki-kun...!'

Images started to emerge around her, swirling as though she was in the center of a twister. Her eyes widened; she recognized them as her memories. She caught glimpses of her brother at the hospital, of Ichigo's lifeless body laying atop of Las Noches with a giant hole in his chest. She saw all the points in her life where she was helpless to do anything.

"_Your friends have come to rescue you..."_

"_Your powers can't save him now..."_

"_You're not allowed to fight because you will only get in the way..."_

Her hands covered her ears in attempt to repress the voices. She clenched her eyes shut to shut out the images. But they would not stop. The memories continued to relentlessly assaulted her. Tears started to stream out from the corner of her eyes, and she screamed helplessly, knowing that no one could help her.

...

In the outside world, Ishida looked as though he was at a loss for words. Stella had taken over Inoue's body. He cursed himself for allowing it to happen, and gritted his teeth as he called out to her once again.

"Inoue-san!" He yelled.

"My power to control blood also allows me to assimilate into the beings of others." Stella said. She placed a hand over her chest. "The Inoue Orihime you know is no longer here."

Ishida grunted, and prepared himself for another battle. But his face lit up with surprise as he felt his power suddenly drop. The light from his quiver started to diminish and the bow disappeared from his arm. He fell to one knee as the strain of his form became too much.

'Shit... My power is already starting to fade...' He thought to himself.

But he steeled himself, and cried out for her once more.

"Inoue-san! You have to regain control!" He yelled again.

Stella laughed at his attempts to reach Inoue.

"Inoue Orihime has been pushed into the deepest corner of her soul, the same part where she had bottled up all of her despair. She's reliving all of those bad memories." Stella said. "She has already lost herself because she is so weak!"

...

Even deep within her soul, Inoue could hear what was happening on the outside. But, as the voices continued to assault her, she fell to her knees as she continued to clutch her ears. She couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"I am weak..." She cried helplessly. "I couldn't do anything...!"

But suddenly, she heard one voice that resonated louder than any of the voices she heard.

"You're wrong." The voice said.

Inoue looked up in surprise at the sound of Ishida's voice.

"Inoue-san can be a bit naive and clumsy sometimes, but she always tries to do her best. She's always kind. She is always thinking of others before thinking of herself. That's the kind of person she is."

Inoue clenched her eyes closed as he continued to praise her.

"Inoue-san is an incredible person!" Ishida's voice yelled angrily. "Don't look down on her!"

She could feel the strength of his words flowing through her body. As she slowly opened her eyes, the voices of her bad memories finally started to alleviate, and she found the strength to rise back to her feet. She wiped the tears on her face with the back of her hand.

And her revealed expression radiated with determination and confidence.

...

Ishida cringed as another surge of pain shot through him. He was helpless in his current state; the Final Quincy Form had drained him. He was at Stella's complete mercy.

"You're an amusing man, but it's hopeless. You cannot reach her." Stella said. She started to walk over to him. "I will have my revenge for what happened to Caidoz before I take her back to Ulquiorra-sama."

Stella suddenly shuddered. Inoue's body had abruptly frozen, and she could do nothing to move it. She didn't understand what was happening until she felt Inoue's consciousness stirring from deep in her soul.

'I won't let you...' Inoue's voice said from within.

"What..." Stella said as she struggled to move. "Impossible! You..."

'I won't let you hurt Ishida-kun...!' She said resolutely.

Stella screamed as a bright yellow light engulfed Inoue's body. The two halves of Souten Kisshun had surrounded her body, and erased what was left of her in Inoue's soul. The darkness in her eyes slowly faded away as her control faltered, and she gave one final, echoing scream as the last of her existence was destroyed.

Inoue fell to her knees as the light disappeared.

"Inoue-san...!" Ishida yelled as he moved to her as quickly as he could.

She fell forward, and he bent down on one knee to catch her. His face softened as she started to cry softly against him. He knew that she had been through a tough ordeal, and he pulled her into gentle embrace to allow her to rest against his chest. It was all he could do for her.

"Ishida-kun... I'm so sorry..." She said quietly.

"It's alright now." He replied. "Everything... is alright now."

...

Hinamori Momo and Histugaya Toshirou made their down a long corridor within the confines of Las Noches. They were light on their feet, flash stepping in rapid succession as they proceeded forward through the dark halls.

"We have to hurry, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said as he glanced over his shoulder to his partner. "We're getting closer to Matsumoto's location."

"Sorry it took so long to break the Kidou, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said. "Or else we could have gotten here faster!"

They quickly made their way into the next room, sliding on the floor for a few feet before coming to a halt. They were surprised at the state of the area. The ceiling was nearly nonexistent and the floor was covered in cracks that had resulted from the battle that had taken place there earlier. Further into the room, Rukia had fallen on her knees, and was on the verge of falling unconscious. Even in her state, she managed to keep her Bankai form.

"Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori yelled as she took off towards her.

"Hinamori..." Rukia managed to say as she looked up.

Hinamori started to heal her without another moment to spare. Hitsugaya slowly walked over to them as he continued to survey his surroundings. His eyes became drawn to the figure who stood in the middle of the room. She was looking silently up into the night. Her hair covered the side of her face, so he could not tell what expression she had, but her defeated body posture and her current silence told him more that something bad had happened to her.

'Matsumoto...' He thought with concern.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment before they snapped open with a new fervor reflected within them. There were more important things to worry about that moment.

"Kuchiki." He said curtly as he turned to her. Rukia looked up at him. "I'm going to need you to tell me what's happened."

...

Komamura slowly opened his eyes. He could see a giant broken lance was embedded into sand. The tattered red tassel at its end fluttered in the wind like a torn flag on the silent battlefield.

"Looks like you're still alive." A voice said.

Komamura glanced at the figure who sat on a rock nearby. Kenpachi was sitting there casually, though his body had even more wounds than he did.

"Zaraki... you..." Komamura muttered.

"Everything is over now." Kenpachi said as he looked away.

Further off in the distance, the forces of Soul Society were coming back together. Though they had also suffered losses, they had won the battle that had taken place that day. No Hollow forces were left. He relaxed, knowing that everything was over for now.

'If you were here, Tousen, what would say?' Komamura thought to himself. 'Would you have opposed all this bloodshed? Would you have fought alongside us?'

Komamura looked around empty battlefield. Broken weapons and bodies lay everywhere.

'Or would you have fought against us once again?'

...

Shanren Bailong's body dissipated in a flash of reiatsu. Tessai Tsukibishi fell forward as he felt the last of his strength leave him. Though he had managed to defeat his opponent, it had left him drained. His fingers clawed at the ground as he tried desperately to find the strength to stand back up, but all he managed to do was lift his head.

The runes that powered the portal were starting to dim as his own power started to fade away. He could only watch as the last of the power was drained away. He could do nothing to stop it.

"I... am at my limit..." He said regretfully.

...

Hitsugaya's face remained impassive after Rukia told her what events had transpired. She had told him everything, from her fight with Ichimaru, to the things that he had told her about Inoue. As troubling as the details were, he thought calmly over what had to be done next. But to his side, Hinamori's expression was grim, and though she hid away her anxiety, her hands shook lightly at her side.

'Hnamori...' He thought as he looked at her. 'Aizen's memory still haunts, doesn't it?'

He steeled himself, as he turned to Rukia.

"If what you say is true, then -" He said.

But he couldn't finish his statement. All three of them suddenly looked upwards, and their eyes widened at what was happening in the sky above them.

...

Ichigo's expression lit up with surprise at what Theresa had told him.

"Hyougoku... why is it..." Ichigo asked.

He suddenly remembered the thing that Grimmjow had told him the last time he was in Hueco Mundo.

"_Do you even understand what's happening inside of her?"_

And what he was told just earlier.

"_It's about that woman -"_

"Damn it...!" Ichigo yelled. "Why didn't we do something about it earlier? Why did Urahara hide it?"

"It's because of how Aizen sealed it. The only way to remove it is to have a power equal to or greater than Aizen's. There was no reason to worry about it. There was no one with that kind of power back then, not even you could match Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo..." Theresa explained. "But now that Ulquiorra-sama has the Hollow King's powers, that is no longer the case..."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Then I will -"

He didn't finish his statement as his gaze suddenly snapped up towards the sky. The pressure he once felt from the portal that led to this world was quickly disappearing. He knew without a doubt what was happening to it, and could only watch fearfully as the portal started to shrink. It soon disappeared and the reverse moon of Hueco Mundo came back into view.

Theresa watched the event occur without any hint of emotion on her face.

"The portal Hueco Mundo has closed, and you and your comrades are now trapped here." She said. "Ulquiorra's plan has succeeded."

...

"The portal closed, just like Urahara-san said it would." Hinamori said. She looked at Hitsugaya seriously. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Ah. I know." Hitsugaya replied knowingly to her. He turned to Rukia. "We need to warn those who are fighting in Karakura."

"How? There's no other way out of Hueco Mundo besides a Garganta." Rukia said.

"There is one." He replied.

He pulled out the small box like object from within his cloak. It radiated in a soft white glow as he held it in the palm of his hand.

"Urahara created this in case we were ever stuck in Hueco Mundo. It's based off the Negacion boxes that the Espada use to seal away underlings. The Espada use them to tear open dimensional boundaries within a Negacion field." Hitsugaya explained to her. "This modified version will also temporarily break the dimension seal, but its sole purpose is to allow the creation of a Senkaimon in this world when that normally can't happen."

His fingers crushed the box and it suddenly exploded. He stepped away as the a giant swirling circle of light appeared. From within the light, the familiar wooden doors of the Senkaimon slowly creaked open.

"Go warn your friends in Karakura." Hitsugaya said. "It is my duty as a captain to inform the rest of Soul Society."

Rukia hesitated. She looked towards the direction of the balcony.

'Ichigo...' She thought with concern.

She tore her gaze away from his direction, and tempered herself for what she had to do.

"Ah...!" Rukia finally replied.

She immediately took off past the doors and into the familiar corridor of the Senkaimon. The long sleeves of her Bankai trailed behind her gracefully, and her violet eyes burned with a fierce tenacity as she pushed forward.

...

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at Theresa's words.

"I need find a way to get to Karakura." He said.

"The only way out of Hueco Mundo is normally a Garganta." Theresa said. "But I'm sure that Ulquiorra has put up a barrier to prevent Gargantas from being created. Even we Espada don't have the strength to create a Garganta in this kind of environment."

Ichigo fell silent as he looked away in thought.

"Then... a Hollow stronger than an Espada would be able to, right?" He said quietly.

He looked at his hand. For a moment, his memories overlapped with reality, and a Hollowfied clawed hand took place of his real one. It was the Hollow-side of him that had once threatened to overtake him. But as soon as he blinked, the image had disappeared. He gradually raised his hand forward and it suddenly clenched the empty air as though he was grabbing something that was physically there.

'I am no longer afraid.' He thought as his eyes narrowed determinedly.

His expression remained calm as he felt his Hollow powers running through him. In a flash of reiatsu, His demon-clad Hollow mask quickly formed over his darkened eyes. Black reiatsu exploded from his body in a great burst of power as the transformation was completed. Though physically the same, the change was different from the previous. He was finally letting the Hollow powers that he once held back flourish, and for first time since he had learned to control it, he released its full potential.

The power of his release was an incredible sight. The ground shook as reiatsu radiated from his body.

Theresa watched from afar with a shocked expression on her face. Her silver hair whipped against her face from the sheer pressure that was being emitted from Ichigo's form. She watched speechlessly as the area around Ichigo's hand start to crack, a sign that the barrier was breaking under his strength.

'Impossible. Breaking a barrier like that through sheer strength should be impossible. Even Ulquiorra required the Hollow King's powers to perform such a feat.' She thought with surprise. 'Kurosaki Ichigo... you...'

Ichigo tore his hand away and the barrier shattered around him as it broke under his power.

'You have transcended the limits of both Shinigami and Hollow.'

A Garganta quickly formed in the broken hole that the barrier had left behind. Ichigo looked into the newly formed portal as he allowed his Hollow powers to fade away. It gave off the same uneasy feeling as the ones that he had used in the past. The swirling dark energies seemed hypnotizing as they formed unrecognizable shapes in the empty void.

'Somehow... I managed to instinctively create a Garganta.' He thought to himself as he looked back at his hand. 'Or maybe...'

His mind flickered with the figure of his Hollow-side.

'He helped me out somehow.'

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to where Theresa was standing. She still had a surprised look on her face.

"Thank you for answering me before." He said before he turned back to the portal.

Theresa stared at his retreating backside. She looked down at her hand which she instinctively clenched, forming the sign of the heart.

"No, Kurosaki Ichigo." Theresa responded. She raised her eyes. "I should be the one thanking you."

Ichigo stopped mid-step. He didn't understand why she had thanked him, but by the time he turned around to question her, she had already disappeared. His expression hardened quickly afterwards, knowing that there were much more important things to worry about, and without another moment to spare, he ran straight into the emptiness of the Garganta.

Small patches of reiatsu formed on the ground each time Ichigo stepped forward like ice forming over a lake. The dark energies of the open void flew past him in a blur as he started to run.

Ichigo's eyes lit up determinedly as he continued to pick up speed.

'Please don't let me be too late...!' He thought anxiously.

...

The battle in Karakura was finally over. Though parts of the town now lay in ruins, no lives have been lost in the conflict. Everybody had survived. But now that everything had fallen quiet, the defenders of the real world rested uneasily. They had been victorious, but they knew it was not over yet; this moment of peace was just the calm before the storm.

It did not last long.

They all suddenly turned towards the sky as the presence of the most powerful entity they have ever felt started to enter their world. Great lines started to split the sky as though the world itself was starting to fall apart. Great pieces slowly broke away from the sky like fragments of jagged glass briefly before the world fell silent.

And then the heavens themselves shattered.

Through the hole that was formed emerged Ulquiorra in a new form. Warped by the powers he had attained, his features had become twisted. His horns had lengthened, curving back forward like ram horns. A skull shaped mask covered his face, marked by his trademark tear lines. The rest of his body had become covered by similar Hollow bone. His four wings had skeletal frames covering them. In his right hand was a giant black lance of lightning that continued to crackle in his grasp.

Two objects fell beneath him as he came forward into the real world. They were the broken swords of Destruction and Creation, now completely drained of their powers. Their empty shells stabbed into the earth without a sound.

Ulquiorra stepped onto the ground and the entire world seemed to fall silent.

The new Hollow King had arrived.

.  
.

* * *

.

.

_"The world turns towards Death's Horizon."_

.

.

**References:** 紅渦 uses the kanji 'Beni' for crimson and 'Uzumaki' for vortex.

'Fallstrick' is German for trap, and the furigana for 落とし穴 is 'Otoshiana' which also means trap.

**Final Words: **Next chapter title: _**The Reunion of Six Hearts**_


	63. The Rejoining of Six Hearts

Chapter 63

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note:** Took a three week break from writing. May contain errors.

EDIT: Fixed some things.

**Recap:** Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

After they arrive, Grimmjow and Nel quickly hold back the new guardians of Las Noches, the Estertor and give Ichigo, Byakuya, and Rukia the directions to Ulquiorra. They each split off into their own fight just as the forces of Soul Society arrives in Hueco Mundo. War breaks out on the outside, while the private battles inside commences.

Ichigo finds that Ulquiorra did not return to Las Noches, but instead, the cuatro Espada, Theresa Weir, had been imitating his reiatsu to make it seem as though he did. He finds out that Ulquiorra's true target is Karakura, but is unable to appear through the Garganta yet because of the Hollow King's powers. With time running out, he now fights an opponent that may be even greater than he had expected.

Ichigo fights Theresa atop the balcony of Las Noches. After being struck down by Theresa, Ichigo has a confrontation with his Hollow. With the help of his memories, Ichigo regains the confidence he had lost and strikes down his opponent with his newfound power.

Rukia learns from Ichimaru Gin that Ulquiorra's true target isn't Karakura, but actually Inoue Orihime, who turns out to be the container of Aizen's new Hyougoku. Ichimaru's soul disappears just as Matsumoto Rangiku makes it onto the scene, and they share a last farewell.

The portal between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo ultimately close as a result of Tessai's battle. However, thanks to the Urahara's foresight and Ichigo's new powers, the two are able to escape the trap that Ulquiorra had set for Soul Society. With the forces of Hueco Mundo defeated Ichigo and Rukia head off towards the real world in hopes that they aren't too late.

.

.

_"No matter which paths we take, we will all end up in the same place."_

.

.

* * *

**_The Rejoining of Six Hearts_**

* * *

.  
_BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 63_  
.

The new Hollow King had arrived in the real world, and the very earth itself shook from Ulquiorra Cifer's immense reiatsu as it permeated the entire surrounding area. It was like a huge waterfall of torrential energy that descended from the sky, so dense and so powerful that it felt as though the air had become too thick to breathe.

It didn't take very long for the guardians of the real world to react to his ingression. As the closest defenders, the Visoreds quickly banded together to face their new opponent. In a flash, they appeared ready with their weapons drawn and released as they prepared themselves for the fight of their lives. No words were spoken between them as a great tension filled the atmosphere at the sight of the Hollow King.

"It seems as though you are all ready to die in the defense of this world." Ulquiorra said. His voice reverberated with a new demonic echo. "To throw away your fear, that is admirable..."

He steadily raised his lance, and the Visoreds tensed up in preparation. But to their surprise, Ulquiorra's body flickered away, and he reappeared behind them in an instant. They couldn't even react as a single slash carved through each of their bodies simultaneously. Without even looking back at them, Ulquiorra lowered his lance.

And the Visoreds fell silently to the ground behind him.

"But to throw away your lives... that is nothing more than foolishness."

...

Abarai Renji and Sado Yasutora moved as fast as they could towards the disturbance they felt off into the distance. The both of them still looked quite worn out from their battles, but they pressed on intensely as though they were invigorated by the threat that loomed ahead of them. Chad's face was impassive as he stared up ahead, but at his side, Renji scowled at the uneasy feeling he felt.

'The entire area is masked by the presence of an enormous reiatsu.' He thought to himself. He looked over towards the area where the Visoreds had been fighting. 'I can't even tell what happened to the Visoreds...'

"Any idea of what or who it could be?" Chad asked.

"I don't have a clue, but it doesn't matter." Renji replied bluntly. "Currently, we don't have much of our forces left; with Tatsuki unconscious, we had to leave her at the Urahara Shoten. Inoue and Ishida are at the other end of town, and we still don't know what happened to the Visoreds."

His eyes narrowed resolutely.

"Right now, we are the only ones who can do anything!"

Without warning, a sudden pressure of reiatsu assaulted both their bodies. The weight was incredible; it felt as though the sky itself was falling upon them, and the both of them instantaneously froze in their tracks at the feeling of it. They gradually turned to the source of the power as it slowly approached them from further ahead. The figure took slow, careful steps towards them.

"U- Ulquiorra...!" Renji muttered at the sight of him.

"I'm surprise you can still recognize me in this form." Ulquiorra said. He stopped a few yards before them. "But I'm more surprised that you two have the courage to still stand here before me."

He raised his pulsing lance of lightning. Renji and Chad stiffened as they prepared for themselves for his attack.

"But perhaps, it is just fear that has numbed your limbs."

Ulquiorra quickly turned just as his body was bombarded with multiple attacks. Renji and Chad quickly covered themselves to brace their bodies against the blast. The power of the strikes was such that it created a huge smoke screen of dust that covered the battlefield, and the they both watched with astonishment as four silhouettes touched down just a few feet before them.

With a quick swish of Benihime, the cover around them instantly disappeared to reveal the appearances of Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin, and Ishida Ryuuken. They stood fearlessly before the two of them as one powerful unit.

"It's you guys...!" Renji said with surprise.

"You two need to find Inoue-san right now." Urahara said seriously as he shifted his blade up.

"Urahara-san..." Chad muttered with surprise at his tone.

"No matter what happens..." Urahara continued grimly. His blue eyes narrowed. "Don't let this person get near her...!"

Renji and Chad quickly regained their composure at his words, and turned to quickly escape the battlefield. They did not look back as they took off into the distance, moving as fast they could towards Inoue's location at the other side of the city.

The rest of the smoke finally cleared and Ulquiorra re-emerged, completely unscathed by the attacks. He showed neither surprise nor concern towards the four who stood against him.

"So you knew all along, Urahara Kisuke." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"No." Urahara replied as Benihime's edge gleamed. "But I eventually figured it out."

...

Ishida Uryuu sat against a lone brick wall. It was all that was left of the broken down building. Still sporting the attire of the Final Quincy Form, his entire body was encased in the large glowing shield of Inoue Orihime's Souten Kisshun. Though he was not looking in its direction, he was obviously distracted by the source of the disturbance that lay across town. The pressure and familiarity sparked memories from long ago.

It was from the time right after Ichigo and Ulquiorra had left for the dome.

"_Ishida-kun..." Inoue asked carefully at his side. "Would you be able to carry me to the top of the dome with your power?"_

_Ishida turned to her with slight surprise on his face. She looked at him with a determined composure he did not expect, but he could not ignore the fear and anxiety that was also reflected in her eyes._

'_At that time, I couldn't say no to a question that I should have seen coming a mile away.' He thought to himself. 'I knew I would quickly...'_

"_Please..." She added._

'_Come to regret it...'_

In front of him, Inoue seemed determined to distract herself, but she could not stop the memories from playing in her head.

"_Do I still frighten you... woman?" Ulquiorra asked as he reached out to her._

_Inoue reached back to him as she looked at him tenderly._

"_No, you don't." She answered him._

They faded away as quickly as they had come.

"That reiatsu is... Ulquiorra... isn't it?" Inoue asked.

Ishida nearly missed the hint of sadness that flashed over her features, and for a few moments, he nearly couldn't answer her.

"Inoue-san..." He started to say.

"Inoue! Ishida!" A voice yelled out to them.

They both turned as Chad gradually appeared in the distance. Renji was following up close behind him and within moments, they appeared right in front of them.

"Sado-kun... Abarai-kun... What's going on -"

"We need to get out of here now!" Renji yelled. "Urahara-san and the others are holding him back right now, but -"

And they all froze with shock as they felt Ulquiorra's approach to their location. They all turned, just as he appeared before them with a swift flash of unnatural speed, and he touched down on the earth lightly as though his body was weightless. Upon arrival, his body instantly radiated with such power that it blew against them like a giant gale of wind.

Fearlessly, Renji and Chad yelled as they simultaneously released their power, letting their battle cries roar as their bodies radiated with massive reiatsu.

Off in the distance, Urahara and rest of them had already been struck down. As powerful as they were, each one of them lay unconscious in a pile of rubble and earth, beaten to an inch of their life.

...

Kuchiki Rukia continued to run down the long corridor of the Dangai passageway. The Hell Butterfly that led her along fluttered elegantly just a few feet before her, though her flowing Bankai form was just as graceful. She looked up ahead into the distance and her violet eyes narrowed at the sight of the Senkaimon that led into the real world.

...

An giant explosion erupted in Karakura and the Bankai form of Zabimaru was blown apart.

Renji grunted as he was sent through several walls of concrete. His body skidded to a halt on the asphalt street and he lay there, silent and unmoving. Chad roared loudly as he jumped into air with his arm lit ablaze in blue reiatsu, but his powerful attack was stopped barehanded as Ulquiorra caught his fist. Without even blinking an eye, he tossed Chad away into a nearby building as though he was a ragdoll.

With two of her friends already struck down in a blink of an eye, Inoue seemed at a loss of words. She looked up in surprise as Ishida stepped protectively in front of her. She knew that he was still suffering from the after effects of his transformation, but he seemed determined to fight. In one fluid action, He drew a Seele Schneider from his belt and activated it.

"Inoue-san, you have to get away from here!" He said without looking at her. "I'll do what I can to give you time!"

"Ishida-kun! I can't just -" Inoue replied.

"You have to!" Ishida yelled heatedly as he glared at her.

Before Inoue could even respond, Ishida quickly sprung forward to meet with his opponent. She watched helplessly at his diminishing backside.

'I'm always being protected...' She thought. 'Always...'

Her hand clenched at her side at those thoughts.

Ishida quickly closed the distance between him and Ulquiorra, and they both swung at each other. As his blade collided with Ulquiorra's black lance, it broke in two, and he was knocked back by sheer power of his attack. His body flew into a wall just as his comrades had, and he gritted his teeth as he was about to hit the ground. To his surprise, a golden shield cushioned the ground beneath him before he landed. His lidded eyes quickly shifted over to the side to where Inoue was standing.

Her determined face radiated with courage as she looked at Ulquiorra.

"You're here for me right?" She asked him. "Then leave the others alone and come for me."

"Inoue-san..." Ishida muttered weakly.

Inoue and Ulquiorra slowly approached one another one step at a time. She showed no fear on her face as she walked up to him. All of her friends around her looked towards the two of them powerlessly, their minds and bodies battered to the brink of death.

"Aren't you afraid of me, woman?" Ulquiorra asked as he reached out to her, just like from that time before.

Inoue looked back to him tenderly just as before, but this time, she did not reach back.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

Ulquiorra's pale hand reached over her heart.

Massive reiatsu started to leak from his body, and Inoue's eyes widened when she felt her body stiffen from the force. She could feel his power welling up within her as though he was trying to break her with it. Then suddenly, a bright yellow glow exploded outward from her chest, and she screamed painfully as Ulquiorra slowly lifted his hand away. Underneath his palm, a bright glowing orb slowly rose up from the depths of the light.

The light gradually faded away and she fell to her knees. Her body was still intact, but the pain had left her stunned as she kneeled before him. Ulquiorra wordlessly withdrew his hand from her. Turning it over, the light of faded away to reveal Aizen's Hyougoku.

"When Aizen ordered your capture, he had already planned to make you the new container for this Hyougoku." Ulquiorra said as he stared at the light blue orb. "Who would have guessed that the person you all sought so hard to rescue would also contain the item that would ultimately save Aizen as well?"

Ulquiorra turned as an incredible bright light suddenly caught his attention from behind.

The gate of the Senkaimon appeared in the light. The wooden doors quickly slid open and Rukia burst through into the real world with her reiatsu flaring. She went straight for him without even a moment of hesitation, and she swung her white sword down overhead just as he swung his lance up to block. The two colliding powers sent a shockwave that made the earth beneath them rumble. Dust blew up into the air as a result.

Inoue was sent flying from the force of the two powers and Ishida quickly jumped over to cushion her body before she could get hurt. They both braced themselves as the consequences of Rukia's and Ulquiorra's clash continued. When the gale finally died down, Inoue slowly opened her eyes, and watched with surprise as the Hyougoku rolled nearby.

The dust cleared away from the battlefield. Rukia quickly jumped backwards to create some space, and she brandished her white blade as she slid back on nothing more than air. Beneath her, Ulquiorra looked down at himself. His right hand smoldered as though it had been burnt, and his feet were trapped in a mass of ice.

His eyes narrowed as the events replayed in his memories.

_Rukia flipped backwards after their blades collided and quickly brought her hand forward in one swift motion._

"_Soukatsui!" She yelled._

_Ulquiorra watched with surprise as she shot the great ball of blue fire at the hand that was holding the Hyougoku. With an explosive blast of energy, it flew just out of his grasp, and when he reached for it, he felt his own body betray him as Rukia quickly froze his legs with a fast swirl of her sword. She then quickly backed away before he could hit her._

'She never meant to attack me.' Ulquiorra thought to himself when the memory faded. 'All she meant to do was to separate me from the Hyougoku, even if it meant putting her life on the line.'

He looked up at her fierce form as she stared down at him with her fearless eyes.

'What an incredibly troublesome person.'

"Kuchiki Rukia." Ulquiorra said with contempt in his voice. "It's no wonder Kurosaki Ichigo holds you in such high regard."

"Ulquiorra!" Inoue yelled to get his attention.

Ulquiorra's head twisted towards her. Floating in-between her hands was Hyougoku. It hovered in the center of a yellow orange glow that was reminiscent of her healing powers. But he knew that was not the case. The look on her face told him that she was prepared to destroy the item that he had been waiting so long to obtain.

"Woman..." He said in a forced calm. "That is the only thing that's left of the original Hyougoku. If you destroy it, you will also destroy the only object that can grant the desires of your heart."

Ulquiorra looked at her with a piercing gaze.

"Isn't there something your heart has always wanted?" He asked.

Inoue's expression fell as the memories of Ichigo flowed out from her heart, and she was nearly overwhelmed by all of the feelings that came with them. Each memory of him - when he was protecting her, when he was showing her kindness, and when he was smiling for her - they only happened when Rukia wasn't around. When Rukia was around, he would become so different. During those moments, Rukia was the only one reflected in his eyes, and the entire world seemed to fade away around them when they came together.

"This thing has been in me all this time, hasn't it?" Inoue said softly as she looked up. "If my heart had truly wished for it, then it would have been granted."

Without another word, Orihime focused her power of rejection and orb gradually started to crack. With a bright explosion of light, the orb shattered in countless fragments. Ulquiorra watched helplessly as the event unfolded before his very eyes.

"You...!" He yelled as he reached out to her.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren." Rukia said from above.

Before he could take any action, a giant wall of snow shot out from the ground and surrounded him, trapping him right in the center. It froze into a beautiful swirl that resembled a flower. Rukia brought her sword down in front of her, and wordlessly activated her final song. Angelic wings of pure white reiatsu surged outward as its tips fell off in small pieces of feather-shaped energy.

Rukia swung her glowing sword to the side as the long white tassel swirled around her body.

"Some no Mai..." Rukia said. "Tsukishirou."

A giant pillar of white light erupted into the night sky in front of her from center of the ice spiral. The ice walls that surrounded it quickly shattered, sparkling as its countless shards were blown away by the power of her attack. The column of light was so bright, that for a brief moment, night had turned to day.

...

Kurosaki Ichigo ran as fast as he could through the void of the Garganta, leaving a long trail of reiatsu with each step he took. His eyes narrowed at the uneasy feeling he felt, and pushed himself even harder forward towards the real world.

...

Rukia huffed tiredly as the beam of light in front of her instantly froze into solid ice. In a flash of white specks of reiatsu, her Bankai robes dissipated from her body, and she was back in her normal Shinigami attire. The attack had taken everything out of her. Her eyes became lidded as fatigue threatened to overwhelm her.

'This is my limit...' She thought to herself. 'But this should -'

Her eyes widened as a large fracture shot straight down the middle of the pillar.

With a sickening loud crack, Ulquiorra broke through the ice. His demonic form raced towards her through the broken shards. She could only watch with surprise as he reached out to her with his clawed hands.

His cold fingers wrapped around her throat, and he started to strangle her.

Rukia's hand quickly clutched at his, but she could not free herself from his strong grip. Her body had been too weakened by the overuse of her Bankai. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stay conscious, but little by little, she could feel her life slowly slipping away from her.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled.

"Kuchiki-san...!" Inoue cried.

Her friends cried out her name as they tried their best to find the strength to help her, but they could do nothing but watched as she slowly died right in front of their eyes.

"I left your comrades alive because I wanted them to bear witness to Aizen's revival." Ulquiorra said as Rukia's struggles gradually weakened. "However, because of your interference, that's no longer necessary."

Her eyes fell lifeless, closing as the last of her strength left her. Her body fell limp in his grasp, and Sode no Shirayuki slowly fell from her unclenched hand. A long crack formed in the blade as it stabbed itself into the ground far below.

Ulquiorra slowly raised her body higher into the air, as if though he wanted to show the entire world what he had done.

"Goodbye, Kuchiki Rukia." He said without a hint of remorse.

The barrier between the worlds shattered into fragments as Ichigo entered into the real world, and his feet skidded a few feet across the ground before he could come to a complete halt. His attention was instantly drawn to the two figures that were floating in the air above him, and his eyes widened as he recognized the one who hung in Ulquiorra's grasp.

His eyes reflected her limp form, and his composure broke almost instantaneously upon the sight of her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed.

Ulquiorra took one glance at him and abruptly threw Rukia's body towards him. Ichigo's expression lit up with shock at his cruel gesture, and he quickly ran forward to catch her as she fell to the ground. Zangetsu fell from his grasp and lay forgotten on the ground as he caught her in his arms. He dropped forward onto one knee, and with more fear than he had ever shown on his face, he looked down at the person in his arms.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

His breath became short and anxious as he looked down at her, but her tranquil expression gave him no sign that she was going to answer him.

'I can't feel her anymore...' He thought anxiously. He called out to her again. "Rukia...!"

He shook her slightly as he tried to get a response from her.

"Rukia... Rukia... please don't be..." Ichigo uttered helplessly.

He knew it was useless to continue, and reluctantly stopped his attempts. The shock on his face slowly died away along with any hope that he had left and all that was left was an incredible feeling of emptiness reflected in his eyes.

"Rukia..." He said once more, almost in a whisper.

"You were too late." Ulquiorra said grimly from above. "Not even that woman's powers will be strong enough to bring her back."

Ichigo didn't turn to acknowledge him and remained silent.

"I will be waiting for you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra said as he opened a Garganta behind him. "Even though my plans have been ruined, I am still alive. If you truly wish to save everyone then you will have to defeat me."

He entered it and didn't look back as it closed behind him.

"Let us finish what we started at the dome." He said as his final words.

The portal then disappeared without a trace.

Ichigo didn't even seem to care that Ulquiorra had left. Nothing else mattered to him besides the person that was in his arms. He continued to look down at Rukia's peaceful face with an unspeakable sadness that washed all over his features. It was a defeated expression unlike any that he had worn in the past.

A drop of water fell onto Rukia's pale cheek. The darkened skies above started to rumble before it slowly started to rain, as though the sky itself cried for his loss. But Ichigo could not hear anything besides the beat of his own heart. The sound filled his ears, and cried out as though it was calling out to the one in his arms.

And one by one, his precious moments with her flashed in his mind, each passing by quicker than the last with each beat of his heart.

"_It's not Shinigami, it's Kuchiki Rukia!"_

Thump.

"_If you follow me, I will never forgive you... You're all torn up... I'm not going to thank you for saving me, idiot... Long time no see, Ichigo... That's the kind of man you are to me... Why didn't you wait for us... Save the reunion for later..."_

Thump.

"_I want to stand beside you... The man in front of me is strong, both physically and mentally... Because I care about you, fool... We're facing it together... Just remember that I'm always here for you... I've always returned back to your side, time after time... Don't be reckless, Ichigo... You are not alone... My heart can stay here with you..."_

Thump.

All the memories faded away, leaving the one that was most important to him.

_"… I'm in love with you too."_

And his heart finally fell silent.

Ichigo's eyes were hidden away by the shadows his bangs as he brought Rukia to his chest. He rested his head upon hers and gently embraced her as though she was as fragile as glass. Nothing could have described the pain he felt within himself that moment, and for the longest time, he gritted his teeth silently through it. But eventually, he could no longer hold back the anguish he felt.

He raised his head to the heavens and released a hollow cry of anguish that echoed over the empty battlefield. All of his friends had to look away as they too grieved silently for the loss of their friend.

The forces of Soul Society finally started to appear in the real world through countless Senkaimons. They all turned to the sight of Ichigo bowed over Rukia's body, and instantly realized what had transpired. But they could only remain silent as Ichigo continued to hold her against himself. They knew that they could offer no words to him in his time of grief.

As gently as he could, Ichigo shifted Rukia back into his arms and slowly rose back onto to his feet. For a few moments, he stood there silently in the rain with her in his arms. His expression was still hidden away as the rainwater washed down his face.

Then he turned his back to the world and started to walk away.

With each step he took, everyone around him seemed to disappear - their voices inaudible, their feelings unable to reach him. The entire world around him faded to white as it fell completely silent. His entire world was now empty, and he was all alone.

Rukia was dead.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"I'm sorry, Rukia... I couldn't protect you..."_

.

.

**References:** N/A

**Final Words: **Next chapter title: _**The Lightless Dawnbreak**_


	64. The Lightless Dawnbreak

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Note: **I've been writing at the speed of a turtle and with the passion of cold toast, but this will be the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. A little warning though; roughly a third to half of it is action and it may be littered with errors.

As always, there will be reference notes at the end.

**Recap:** Ichigo is overwhelmed in his fight against Ulquiorra. Due to this, Ulquiorra escapes with both swords and Ichigo is left battered on the battlefield. He becomes depressed at his own powerlessness. Rukia arrives a few moments later and snaps him out of his guilt. Just as they plan on returning to Soul Society, Nel and Grimmjow arrive with news from Urahara. They watch from afar as the shield that once protected Las Noches is shattered into a million fragments of light. A portal is open to Las Noches by the former Espada, the very portal that Espada use to move back and forth from the throne room.

And Ichigo, now renewed from Rukia's words, will return to Las Noches for the sake of more than one world.

After they arrive, Grimmjow and Nel quickly hold back the new guardians of Las Noches, the Estertor and give Ichigo, Byakuya, and Rukia the directions to Ulquiorra. They each split off into their own fight just as the forces of Soul Society arrives in Hueco Mundo. War breaks out on the outside, while the private battles inside commences.

Ichigo finds that Ulquiorra did not return to Las Noches, but instead, the cuatro Espada, Theresa Weir, had been imitating his reiatsu to make it seem as though he did. He finds out that Ulquiorra's true target is Karakura, but is unable to appear through the Garganta yet because of the Hollow King's powers. With time running out, he now fights an opponent that may be even greater than he had expected.

Ichigo fights Theresa atop the balcony of Las Noches. After being struck down by Theresa, Ichigo has a confrontation with his Hollow. With the help of his memories, Ichigo regains the confidence he had lost and strikes down his opponent with his newfound power.

Rukia learns from Ichimaru Gin that Ulquiorra's true target isn't Karakura, but actually Inoue Orihime, who turns out to be the container of Aizen's new Hyougoku. Ichimaru's soul disappears just as Matsumoto Rangiku makes it onto the scene, and they share a last farewell.

The portal between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo ultimately close as a result of Tessai's battle. However, thanks to the Urahara's foresight and Ichigo's new powers, the two are able to escape the trap that Ulquiorra had set for Soul Society. With the forces of Hueco Mundo defeated Ichigo and Rukia head off towards the real world in hopes that they aren't too late.

The real world forces quickly crumble under Ulquiorra's overpowering strength, and though Rukia manages to stop him from obtaining the Hyougoku, she ultimately gets defeated in battle. Ichigo arrives too late to save her, and loses all will to fight. Ulquiorra taunts him, and tells him that he will be waiting for him before he leaves.

.

.

_"His heart and world shattered... his light is gone and he is left in darkness..."_

.

.

* * *

_**The Lightless Dawnbreak**_

* * *

._  
BLEACH: Aftermath, Chapter 64_  
.

The rain continued to pound the dry earth and the light of the rising dawn was hidden away by the dark clouds that loomed above in the heavens.

Kurosaki Ichigo's footsteps echoed heavily against the ground as he slowly walked past his Shinigami allies with the body of Kuchiki Rukia in his arms. Not one of them made a sound as he passed by. But with his eyes hidden away underneath his bangs, Ichigo gave no sign that he even knew they were there. In a listless fashion, he continued silently on his way over to a secluded area under a large tree.

Now sheltered from the rain under its twisting branches, Ichigo slowly lowered Rukia's body onto the soft grass that lay beneath it. He knelt on one knee beside her and rested her head in his arms. He stared down at her silently. Her raven locks were sprawled beautifully on her peaceful face. His features contorted slightly as he gritted his teeth from the emotions he felt, and he gently placed his forehead onto hers in one final gesture of affection.

From afar, Ukitake Juushirou watched the two of them. Even with his years of experience on the battlefield, his heart had never become desensitized to death. His features were overcome with sadness as he continued to observe Ichigo's grief.

"Byakuya... shouldn't you be heading over there as well?" Ukitake said as he glanced over to the figure behind him.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood calmly amongst the ruins of the battlefield with his back turned to his comrades. With his face turned away, no one could tell what exactly he was feeling that moment, but his hands unconsciously clenched at his sides as though he wanted to hold himself back, both in body and spirit.

"It is not yet my turn to grieve." He replied calmly.

Back under the tree, Ichigo slowly pulled away from Rukia and gently lowered her head onto the grass. He took one last yearning look at her; his brown eyes became more dull and empty with each passing moment. Even though his heart continued to beat in his chest, the expression on his face showed no signs of life. A part of him had died along with her.

And after a few more moments, he finally tore his gaze away from her.

Ichigo rose to his feet and walked a small distance away from Rukia's body. No longer protected from the rain, he allowed himself to become drenched in its running waters. He stood there for the longest time with his eyes hidden away by his wet bangs.

Finding strength where there was none left, Abarai Renji ran as fast as his battered body could to Rukia's side. He ran past Ichigo without a single glance. Neither one of them acknowledged each other as they passed by one another. Renji fell to his knees at Rukia's side and his features contorted with grief. He roared loudly out of frustration and grief.

During this entire time, Ichigo never turned to look back even once.

Ishida Uryuu shifted slightly from where he sat, and he winced at the pain that shot through his body. After steadying himself through the worst of it, he looked up towards the direction of his two friends and his fallen comrade. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the two men, knowing that the pain he felt was incomparable to theirs.

At his side, Inoue Orihime couldn't hold back the sadness she felt at the death of her dear friend. Her eyes were clenched shut as pristine tears streamed down her cheeks, and she held a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her whimpers. She slowly opened her eyes after calming herself, but as they reflected Ichigo's lone figure, a small gasp escaped her lips.

"We should start going." Ishida said. To his surprise, Inoue pushed her face into his shoulder, and she clutched at him with shaking hands. Ishida's eyes widened. "Inoue-san?"

"I can't look at Kurosaki-kun's face..." She muttered quietly. "With the rain falling down on him..."

From far away, Ichigo stood unmoving as the rain continued to fall upon him. With his head tilted up slightly towards the sky, drops of rainwater washed down his emotionless face without any hindrance.

"It looks like he's crying..." She finished.

The staff of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni hit the ground with a dull thud. Through eyes that held over centuries of experience, he surveyed the damage that the city of Karakura had sustained from the battles that had taken place. It was obvious that it was going to take a while for everything to completely recover.

But that was the least of his worries.

He turned his attention to Ichigo, instinctively feeling a sense of uneasiness as he stared at his forlorn figure. He only became distracted when a masked Shinigami flash-stepped to his side, kneeling just as he appeared.

"We've managed to reopen a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, sir." The messenger started. "But we can only have one open with our current equipment."

"One is good enough." Yamamoto replied. "Prepare to inform the assigned captains their mission to pursue Ulquiorra."

"Ah!" The messenger replied before flash stepping away.

Yamamoto glanced back to Ichigo, and his brows furrowed warily as Ichigo turned away from his gaze.

A few moments later, back to where Rukia lay, Renji had risen back onto his feet. He looked over to Ichigo. With his back turned to him, Renji could not tell what exactly Ichigo was thinking or feeling that moment. Renji walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

"Look, Ichigo... I..." He started off quietly. Ichigo slowly glanced at him from over his shoulder. Renji could not hold back the surprise he felt when their gazes locked. 'His eyes are so distant...'

Renji's expression hardened at the uneasiness of the situation.

"Ichigo..." He said a little bit more firmly.

Renji's eyes shifted slightly and Ichigo turned towards the direction he was looking. Sado Yasutora stood a few feet away from them. His chest moved in and out with heavy breaths as he stood there, but as tired as he was, he stared at Ichigo with a firm expression on his face.

"Ichigo." Chad muttered.

Ichigo turned again to the sound of new footsteps approaching. They belonged to Ishida. He clutched at his arm as he trudged over. Just like Chad, he stopped a few feet away, and the grim expression on his face told Ichigo that he was there for the same reason as the other two.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida said sternly.

With Ishida and Chad in front of him and Renji at his back, the three of his friends had formed a small triangle around him. He looked at them; they must have known what he was thinking. That was the only reason why they all came up to him with such serious expressions. They wanted to stop him before he thought of doing anything that was reckless.

Ichigo lowered his face so that his eyes became hidden. It was already too late for that.

"I'm sorry guys..." He said quietly. "But, I can't let you stop me..."

Renji, Chad, and Ishida all grunted as they were knocked into the air by the force of his reiatsu. Ichigo quickly flash stepped over to the Garganta portal. The six Shinigami working on the instruments that contained the portal were simultaneously knocked away by quick strikes of his arm. Ichigo then reached out, and Zangetsu instantly flew to his outstretched hand.

His friends and the Shinigami all fell to the ground at the same time as he brandished his reclaimed sword. Ichigo's eyes were almost cold as he turned to look back at them.

"Restrain Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yamamoto roared.

Ichigo raised his sword across his chest and slashed downwards just as the forces of Soul Society came to restrain him. Cracks eroded the ground around him from the power of his slash, and black flames erupted from them in an explosion of black reiatsu. They completely surrounded him and portal, preventing anyone from getting any closer.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled as she picked herself up and ran towards him. She gasped as the flames of his final technique stopped her from getting any closer.

A small distance away, his other three friends quickly rose to their feet and ran towards him, but they froze mid-step as they too became pushed back by the wall of darkness.

"Everyone, please, just stay right here..." Ichigo said as he turned away from them.

His friends could do nothing but watch helplessly as he walked into the Garganta alone.

"This is my fight."

...

The white sands of Hueco Mundo whipped about as a great gust blew across the land. Brushing past the bleached and forgotten skulls of many dead Hollows, the sandstorm slowly faded away to return the kingdom of Hollows back to its deathly silence. The sands of time had nearly erased the battlefield where both great numbers of Shinigami and Hollow fell, but the broken walls and rooms of Las Noches served as a lasting testament of the fights that once took place.

With Soul Society's victory, the halls of the great fortress had become deserted. Besides the battle-torn rooms, the only things that were left among the rubble were two ripped and tattered red cloaks. They hung loosely from different areas of a giant hall and the fates of their former owners were uncertain.

Ulquiorra Cifer stood alone on the roof of Las Noches. Staring up to the eternally dark sky of Hueco Mundo, he was deep in contemplation as the reverse moon illuminated his body. Though his form had changed much since his ascension with the Hollow King's power, his green eyes had remained much the same. A sense of loneliness was reflected within them, but from what, it could not be told.

The only thing certain was that he was the king of an empty castle.

The sky suddenly split apart as the dimensional barrier shattered like breaking glass, and Ichigo broke through into the world of Hueco Mundo. With his Hollow mask already summoned, his Bankai robes wavered about as he dropped down from the sky. He landed on the roof of Las Noches with a loud boom a few yards behind Ulquiorra. The impact of his landing was so powerful that it created deep cracks in the floor beneath him.

Ichigo stood silently as the black flames of his final technique flickered over the right half of his body. His posture gave off an aura of unnerving calmness, and though his face was quietly hidden away behind his Hollow mask, his yellow eyes revealed nothing more than emptiness within them.

And without another moment's wait, Ulquiorra turned to him.

"I've been waiting for you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

...

Back in Karakura, a great number of Kidou Corps Shinigami was situated around the walls of black flames that Ichigo had left behind. Indecipherable runes were illuminating brightly in front of their outstretched hands as they created a massive sealing spell that surrounded the rushing darkness. Together, they continued to mutter inaudible words to power this spell, pushing massive amounts of their reiatsu to feed its strength.

But as the spell reached full strength, the wall of black fire suddenly flared outwards and the spell was instantly dispersed. The powerful shock of the broken spell sent its casters flying backwards onto the ground.

"None of these sealing spells are working with the power we have!" One Kidou Corps Shinigami yelled Fourth Division Shinigami ran past him to aid those that were wounded by the backlash. "We need more -"

"Everyone, please move away." A commanding voice said.

All of the Shinigami in the area quickly moved out of the way as Yamamoto slowly walked up towards the barrier of flames. He stopped a few feet before it and with a swish of his captain's haori, he drew his staff. It burst into orange flames as he smashed it into right into the wall of darkness.

"Reduce all creation to ash..." He yelled. "Ryuujin Jakka!"

Yamamoto's orange flames blasted against the wall of black fire. For a brief moment, it looked as though his attack was overpowering it, but his eyes widened as his attack was suddenly consumed by an incredible burst of darkness. His body was knocked back as the black flames pulsed with power, and his feet slid along the ground for a small distance. His sword continued to smoke as he held it up before him.

'My flames were absorbed?' He thought calmly to himself. 'I see...'

'These flames are nothing more than impure reiatsu particles that constantly absorb and break down anything that may be spiritual in nature. That's why the Kidou spells were useless to contain it, and also the reason why my own attack failed to disperse it.'

'But as strong as it is...' He thought as his eyes narrowed. 'This kind of chaotic power...'

The black flames suddenly grew bigger before him.

'Is undoubtedly dangerous.'

...

The blade of Zangetsu collided with the Lance of Lightning and they pulled apart as quickly as they had met.

The fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra had ascended into the sky above Las Noches. Their bodies twisted and turned in the air as their weapons continually stuck against one another with incredible power and speed. Streaks of black reiatsu trailed behind them each time they were swung, leaving lines that seemed to scar the sky.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as his blade ignited, and with one upward swing, covered Ulquiorra's entire body in the attack. The size of the moonfang was so enormous that it could have been seen miles away.

But the attack didn't even scratch Ulquiorra as he pushed it effortlessly away with his lance.

"Your power has grown, Kurosaki Ichigo..." He said. "But it's still not enough."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder with surprise as Ulquiorra suddenly reappeared behind him. Unable to react quickly enough, Ichigo's eyes lit up with shock as Ulquiorra grabbed him his arm just as he swung down his sword. Ulquiorra's hand clenched, and with a twist of his body, threw Ichigo high up into the air like he was nothing more than a ragdoll. Ichigo grunted at the force of the wind and was unable to right himself because of the pressure it exerted on his body.

He watched helplessly as Ulquiorra pulled his lance back below him. The giant black lance started to grow in size as he infused it with more of his power.

"Lanza del Relámpago."

The lance of lightning crackled as it was thrown. Ichigo's eyes widened as the attack shot towards him. A massive explosion erupted from the impact of the attack as it hit him. The size of the explosion was enormous; it nearly doubled that of Las Noches. Had the attack been any closer, Las Noches itself may have fallen to its power.

Ichigo's body dropped out from the smoke that was left over from the explosion. He had sustained great wounds all over his body; the left side of his Bankai robes was torn and the remaining fragments of his Hollow mask slowly broke away as he fell.

His eyes remained hidden away underneath his orange bangs.

With a hollow thud, his body hit the roof of Las Noches and the impact sent up more earth and dust into the air.

The cover gradually cleared away and Ichigo's foot stepped forward. Despite the damage he had taken, he had managed to get back up onto his feet. However, he looked as though he was barely able to stand. With his body hunched forward and his head tilted down, his chest heaved with each breath he took as he clung desperately to his sword. Only the smallest specks of black reiatsu still flickered on his blade.

"This... isn't enough..." Ichigo muttered to himself.

Ichigo's left hand rose from his side and started to fumble forward in the air. His world started to darken around him as he started to fall unconscious.

'Hey you...' Ichigo's thoughts echoed out. 'I'm letting you out for a bit...'

A hole opened before him and he fell forward into it to start his descent into his inner world. Ichigo finally raised his gaze, and his revealed eyes were brimming with determination as he dropped through the tunnel of darkness.

'I need to talk to Zangetsu.'

Back in the physical world, the Hollowfication of his body began. His outreached fingers grew into claws and his orange hair quickly lengthened. Over the rest of his body, his skin grew paler with each passing second. Within moments, the transformation was completed, and he slowly looked up with his demon-shaped mask had already reformed on his face. The released Hollow Ichigo roared loudly, causing both heaven and earth to rumble in his wake.

"So you will be my opponent once again." Ulquiorra said as he surveyed his opponent below him.

Ulquiorra spread his great wings and dived downward without any hesitation. Hollow Ichigo quickly jumped up to meet him, cracking the ground beneath him as he left the ground. They instantly met in the in air and their weapons were pulsing with energy as they were swung at one another.

An explosive shockwave erupted between the two as their blades collided.

And so began the clash of Hollow Kings.

...

A foot stepped down and splashed the puddle of water that was atop the dirt ground.

Ichigo slowly looked around his inner world with an inexpressive gaze. The world had fallen into complete turmoil. The once bright and clear skies had become covered by dark, tumulus clouds that continually rumbled above. Lightning flashed as rain relentlessly fell upon the ruins of broken skyscrapers and small houses, the only remains of the giant structures that once stood so proud and tall in this world.

'I can't feel Zangetsu's presence.' He thought as he continued to look around. 'Then he probably knows the reason why I've come looking for him.'

"Ichigo." A familiar voice suddenly called out to him.

Ichigo slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. As expected, it was none other than Zangetsu. He stood atop a broken pole, reminiscent of the first time that that met.

"Zangetsu-Ossan..." Ichigo muttered.

"There's something you want to ask me, isn't there?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo paused at his statement, but was unsurprised by Zangetsu's perceptiveness.

"Tenchi Kaimei, the final technique you gave me from before..." Ichigo said as he looked up at him. "It's not complete, is it?"

"So you've figured it out then." Zangetsu replied.

"I noticed that the power has been slowly changing ever since I first used it." Ichigo explained. Memories of his previous fights flashed in his mind. "At first, I ended up hurting myself when I tried to use it, but after using it battle after battle, I slowly learned how to control it. But then, I also realized another thing..."

Ichigo's features hardened as he continued to stare at Zangetsu.

"Tenchi Kaimei is not its real name, is it?"

Zangetsu remained silent.

"Just like when I learned Getsuga Tenshou, you were the one who told me the difference between knowing its name and not knowing it." Ichigo said as he lowered his eyes. He clenched his hand. "The feeling I get when I use Tenchi Kaimei is the same as from the time before I knew how to use my Getsuga Tenshou."

He slowly raised his head so he could look at Zangetsu once more.

"So that's why I've come here." Ichigo continued. "I need you to tell me..."

And his brown eyes narrowed determinedly.

"The true name of my final technique."

...

Kuchiki Rukia's violet eyes slowly opened and she pushed herself up from where she lay. She rose to her feet and looked around curiously at her surroundings. The pure white environment stretched endlessly off in all directions with no end in sight. Little sparks of white reiatsu would slowly flicker in and out of existence every now and then, giving the place an ethereal and otherworldly feel to it.

She looked down at herself, and to her surprise, found that she only had her white kimono on. Confused by her current situation, it took her a few moments to recall what had happened. The memories of her and Ulquiorra's fight quickly flashed in her mind like a dream that she had wanted to forget.

'That's right...' She thought to herself as she looked up towards the white and endless sky. 'I had -'

"So it seems like you're here now. As much as I had hoped to meet you, I had hoped just as much that I would never have to, not under these circumstances." A voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Rukia's head snapped to the side, towards the direction where the voice was coming from. Not knowing whether it was friend or foe, she tensed up in preparation.

"Who are you?" She asked with a slight scowl.

A figure slowly made its way towards her through the blank world like a ghost, and with a bright glow, a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair slowly appeared in the haze. Clad in long, graceful white robes that resembled her own white kimono, the woman's body seemed lightless as she floated in the air. Her bare feet slowly touched down on ground, and she opened her eyes.

"I recognize you...!" Rukia said as her eyes widened. "You are...!"

"Kurosaki Masaki." The woman said brightly. "But please, just call me Masaki."

She smiled warmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rukia-chan."

...

"Do you remember what I told you before, Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked. "I told you that the power relies on your heart to control it. The stronger your emotions are, the stronger the power becomes."

"I remember that." Ichigo replied.

"Then you must also realize what happens when you start losing control of yourself." Zangetsu added grimly.

Ichigo fell silent as he looked down. He remembered all those times clearly. The injuries he had received had ranged from slight burns to massive injuries and each time it happened, it was because he had lost control of himself. The last time he remembered where he had lost control was when he fought with Ulquiorra in Rukongai. During that fight, he had nearly lost his life not from Ulquiorra's attacks, but from the power of his own technique.

"Now look around you, Ichigo." Zangetsu said as he motioned out to their surroundings with his hand. "Everything has fallen into darkness. All the tall skyscrapers that once resided here have become nothing more than broken ruins. The once clear sky is now entirely covered in dark clouds, and the rain that continues to fall endlessly will eventually flood the entirety of this world."

Zangetsu turned back to Ichigo.

"Your heart is on the verge of shattering. If I give you this power now, you will become utterly consumed by it." He continued. "So tell me, Ichigo, how can I believe that you are ready for it?"

"Because there is still something I have to do." Ichigo answered simply. "I..."

He raised his head.

"... Still have people to protect."

...

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. The person in front of her was none other than Ichigo's mother. She had seen so many pictures of her during her stay at the Kurosaki Household, but seeing her in person made those pictures incomparable. An aura of calm and tranquility radiated from her person in a way that made her forget all her troubles.

"Masaki-san..." Rukia muttered with surprise.

"You must have been wondering where you are right now." Masaki said as she looked around. "This is the world between life and death."

"How is this possible?" Rukia asked as she stared at her. "How are you -"

"I've always been with you." Masaki answered.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Do you remember the talisman that Isshin gave you? Before I had died, he took a portion of my soul to empower the talisman with a protection spell." Masaki said with a small smile. "Though I am nothing more than just a memory, he said that with the spell, I could always be there to protect Ichigo..."

"But even then I could do only so little for him." She said as she closed her eyes.

"You may not have noticed, but Isshin has been very weak over the past few months. He had added another spell to this talisman, one that has nearly drained him of all of his powers." She explained as she slowly looked up. "This forbidden spell is known simply as..."

She turned back to Rukia.

"Saisei." **「再生」 (Rebirth)**

"Saisei?" Rukia asked with surprise. "You mean..."

"You will live again." Masaki said, confirming her assumption. "Saisei protects the soul of the user and allows it to return to its body once it is ready. Even now, your body is slowly recovering. It won't be much longer until you are ready to return."

For a moment, Rukia face lit up with surprise at the information, but her expression fell as new thoughts entered her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Masaki asked.

"I..." Rukia started reluctantly. "I don't deserve something like this. I... didn't do anything to be worth saving..."

"Do you truly believe that, Rukia-chan?" Masaki asked her.

Rukia's face lit up with surprise at her comment.

"For the longest time, Ichigo was stuck in a world that he struggled to keep up with." Masaki said quietly. "With no power and no direction, that loneliness he felt was probably worse than anything he has suffered up until now."

"But that all changed when he met you." She continued softly. "Because of you, he slowly changed from that apathetic young boy to a man with great values. His eyes were once again full of life, and his heart was beating with pride. But most importantly of all, he started to smile again."

"Masaki-san..." Rukia said.

"Do you now understand why Isshin and I will do whatever it takes to save you?" Masaki asked. "You were the one who changed Ichigo's world, Rukia-chan."

She smiled.

"You were the one who saved him."

...

Ulquiorra and Hollow Ichigo separated from one another after another explosive clash. Their feet slid through the air before the both of them came to a stop.

Simultaneously, Hollow Ichigo lowered his head and Ulquiorra pushed forth his hand. The familiar energy orbs of charging Ceros started to form from their respective figures and the swirling glows of red and black energies lit up the sky.

Both attacks fired.

For a moment, the two powers were equal as they pushed against one another like two colliding waterfalls, but it soon became clear that Ulquiorra's Cero was undoubtedly the stronger of the two. Hollow Ichigo's Cero was quickly pushed back, and his body was instantly enveloped by a giant explosion as the Ulquiorra's attack overtook him.

Ulquiorra lowered his arm and waited for the cover to clear, but to his surprise, what reappeared was not what he had expected.

Ichigo gradually emerged from within the dusty haze. His attire had changed; the black flames of his final technique now covered his entire body, forming an enlarged version of his Bankai shihakushou. His lengthened sleeves and tailcoats continually wavered outwards into the windless sky, and its tattered edges slowly flickered like the flames of a roaring fire.

In his right hand, Zangetsu was glowing with a dark light as the smallest embers of black reiatsu danced along its blade. A large hood covered his head, though his orange bangs and face could still be seen underneath it. But with his mouth worn into a thin line and his eyes hidden away, his expression was unreadable from afar.

Ulquiorra remained unfazed at his sudden change.

"So you've returned, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said.

Ichigo slowly looked up from beneath his hood. Though his face was calm and impassive, his fierce brown eyes radiated with his newfound power and resolve. It was almost frightening to look at. To Ulquiorra, it looked like they were piercing right through his very soul.

...

"Masaki-san..." Rukia muttered. She struggled to find the right words. "I..."

But she could not find any. She smiled warmly, both at the praise she was given and the slight embarrassment she felt.

"I don't know what to say." She finished quietly.

Masaki started to laugh at her bashfulness. Rukia was surprised by the sound of it. Her voice was so blissful and happy. Rukia couldn't help but smile. The more she talked to this woman, the more she understood why Ichigo had loved her so much.

"Let me tell you something, Rukia-chan." Masaki said. "When Ichigo was little, he always cried easily when he was sad. Now that he's older, he's learned to shut things away. But because of that, he tends to shoulder everything by himself."

She looked away.

"Even at this moment, he is fighting to protect everyone. He is fighting for the sake of his friends, his comrades, and of course for you, Rukia-chan. The only one he is not fighting for..."

A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Is himself."

...

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo's new form.

'I can't feel his presence. What is with this incredibly empty sensation? It feels like he doesn't even exist, even when he's right in front of my eyes.' Ulquiorra thought. 'When I look at him, it feels like I'm staring at an ocean that has not a single ripple upon it... a mirror that shows no reflection...'

His eyes narrowed.

'It's like I'm staring down a bottomless hole that threatens to swallow me whole...'

Ulquiorra shifted warily. Ichigo hadn't spoken a word since his return. Yet it was not his silence that made him uncomfortable. It was his eyes. They were not the same eyes as the person he had fought just a few moments ago. These eyes were completely different from before.

"Why won't you speak?" Ulquiorra asked. "Do you hate me so much for what I've done that you won't even speak a word to me?"

Ichigo remained silent for a few more moments until he spoke.

"I've said this before, haven't I?" He said quietly. "I don't hate you, but I can never forgive you."

"Why's that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because you gave me what I always wanted." Ichigo replied. "But in return, you took away what I've always needed."

"Kuchiki Rukia...?" Ulquiorra muttered questioningly.

Ichigo raised his left hand to his heart.

"Even though she's gone, Rukia is still here with me along with the rest of my friends." Ichigo said. "They are the reason why I can fight you now."

"What do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"The thoughts and memories of my friends continually remind me of who I am. Because of that, I can use this power without losing myself." Ichigo replied. "And with this power..."

His left arm swung out to the side and he raised his sword before him.

"I will definitely protect them." He finished resolutely.

"So even now, your selflessness knows no bounds." Ulquiorra said as he brandished his lance. "Didn't you come here to fight for the sake of revenge?"

"No..." Ichigo replied calmly. "I came here to fight for the sake of my comrades."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Ichigo instantly reappeared behind him. He didn't even have time to prepare himself.

'I could not sense him move. That means his movement is neither Sonido nor Shunpo.' Ulquiorra thought as his head slowly turned towards Ichigo. 'But if his speed is not spiritual in nature, then...'

He watched as Ichigo pulled back his left fist.

'...It must be nothing more than pure physical ability.'

"This one is for Chad..." Ichigo said.

With an earth-shattering crack, Ichigo punched the right side of Ulquiorra's face, causing his Hollow mask to crumble slightly from the blow. Ulquiorra was sent flying from the force of the impact, and he couldn't help but looked surprised by the power of a simple punch.

He quickly snapped out of his daze and spread his great wings in an attempt to slow himself, but when he was able to right himself in the air, Ichigo had already caught up to him with his immense speed. Without even a moment's hesitation, Zangetsu's obsidian edge gleamed as Ichigo brought it up into the air above him.

"Ishida..."

His blade descended and Ulquiorra instinctively raised his lance to block the blow, but it was futile effort as his lance was instantly split in half. In a flash of black, a large gash appeared across his chest and his left wing was cut off.

Ichigo quickly raised his left arm and pointed two fingers at him.

"Renji..."

A giant black Cero fired off from Ichigo's finger tips and Ulquiorra was barely able to block it with his hands. He was pushed off into the distance at an incredible speed, and was powerless to slow down the beam of energy as it threatened to consume him.

But Ichigo was not done yet.

With movement faster than the eye could see, he reappeared behind Ulquiorra again with Zangetsu slicing through the air at his side. Dark flames continued to flicker on the blade. By the time that Ulquiorra had noticed his presence, it was already too late.

"Inoue..."

Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou right into Ulquiorra's back side, causing both his Cero and moonfang to collide. It caused a huge explosion that blotted out the two of their forms, and for a long time, they remained hidden away in the dust. When the cover finally started to clear, the both of their forms were gradually exposed in the clearing.

Floating high above Las Noches, Ichigo held up Ulquiorra's limp body by nothing more than his neck, just as he done to Rukia when he had killed her.

"And this..."

Ichigo's fingers tightened around his throat.

"... Is for Rukia."

With an incredible downward swing of his arm, Ichigo threw Ulquiorra towards Las Noches with such strength that it sent shockwaves pulsing into the air around him. Helpless at stopping himself, Ulquiorra's body was sent crashing through the top of Las Noches and the force of his collision shattered the entire roof of the dome.

The power of Ichigo's throw was so powerful that the whole of Las Noches started to shake and crumble from the aftershock of the impact. With loud resonating cracks, the five large towers that surrounded the dome quickly broke under the strain of the damage, and with the sound of a thousand marble walls shattering to pieces, the entire structure of Las Noches slowly fell into ruins beneath him.

...

"Ichigo's always been like that." Rukia said as she looked away. "He always tries to shoulder everything by himself and face things on his own."

Her eyes softened.

"That's why I promised myself that I wouldn't leave him alone anymore."

She turned back to Masaki.

"I once thought that I couldn't be the one who'd be able to stand by his side." She continued quietly. "I've seen Ichigo suffer alone for so long; I've seen it in all the fights where he had lost all hope. I've seen it in all the times where he loses his will to protect. Even in the moments when he was completely overcome with despair."

Her expression fell.

"But I wasn't able to do anything to protect him from that pain." She finished.

"But did it even matter?" Masaki said. "Even when he had lost all hope... even when he lost his resolve to protect... even when he fell into the deepest pit of despair..."

She smiled.

"You were always there to bring him back."

Rukia couldn't help but smile back.

"Masaki-san -" Rukia started.

Rukia stopped mid-sentence as her own body suddenly started to radiate with a warm light. At the same time, Masaki's body started to break off in small particles of reiatsu before her. Even though her body was disappearing, Masaki looked over herself without a hint of worry on her face. It seemed that she had already known that it was going to happen to her.

"What's happening?" Rukia asked with widened eyes.

"Looks like our time is up." Masaki said regretfully as more of her started to slip away into nothingness. "I wished I could have talked to you just a little bit longer, Rukia-chan."

"Wait!" Rukia cried out as she reached out to her. "By using this power, you are -"

"Even if I can no longer be there for him, he will have you by his side again." Masaki said, interrupting her. "That will be enough to keep Ichigo smiling."

She gave her one final smile before she completely disappeared.

"And that is the only thing that I have ever wished for him."

Rukia's world fell completely white. Her eyes snapped open to find herself back in Karakura. The rain had finally stopped falling, and the dark clouds that hid the world away from the sun was slowly breaking apart.

She sat up and started looking over herself with surprise. Her wounds had completely healed and she felt no pain in her body. Her eyes quickly fell upon the talisman that hung at her waist and she gently took hold of it. Her fingers traced the fabric that bore the faded character on it, and an image of Masaki's final smile quickly flickered in her mind.

She held the talisman close to herself and closed her eyes for a moment as if in a prayer.

'Thank you... Masaki-san...' She thought gratefully.

"Rukia...?" A voice said quietly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rukia turned to find Renji was standing a few feet away. He was staring at her with both a look of amazement and disbelief. She only stared back, confused at why he was looking at her like that.

"Renji..." She said quietly.

He rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. The expression he had didn't change one bit as he continued to look at her. Rukia continued to stare back, and a small scowl formed on her face at his weird behavior.

"Rukia?" He asked, pushing his face close to hers. "Are you really Rukia?"

Not amused by his lack of respect for her personal space, she sent her fist into his jaw. He was knocked back comically with a grunt.

"Are you an idiot? Of course it's me!" Rukia yelled angrily.

Renji rubbed the spot where she had hit him and a small smile slowly made its way onto his face. He started to laugh. It wasn't the laughter of a person who was happy, but the laughter of someone who was incredibly relieved. Her punch did more than just confirm that she was real; he looked like a man who had just woken up from a bad dream and she had the one who had brought him out of it.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly as he looked at her.

Rukia was surprised by his tone of voice.

"Renji..." Rukia muttered.

"But it looks like I'm not the only one." Renji said.

He turned to sounds of people approaching.

"Look, Rukia." He said with a smile. "Everyone is happy to see you that you're alive."

Rukia looked around with astonishment. Inoue was running as fast as she could towards her with tears of joy running down her face. Ishida and Chad followed closely behind her with relieved expressions on their faces. Further away, her brother's normally impassive face shone with relief.

She smiled; everyone important to her is here. Everyone, except for just one.

"Renji." Rukia called to him firmly as she turned to him.

Her features hardened and Renji's eyes lit up with surprise by the look she gave him.

"Where is Ichigo?"

...

Las Noches lay in ruins and everything was quiet.

The ground started to rumble before fragments of earth and rock were sent away in one explosive burst. Ulquiorra gradually rose up from amidst the blast. The wounds he had received from Ichigo had not yet recovered, and his battle-torn body seemed barely able to move.

Ichigo suddenly appeared a small distance before him. His sudden arrival was not marked by any disturbances, and his feet touched the ground soundlessly like a ghost. He stood in place as the sides of his shihakushou continued to waver around him, and stared at Ulquiorra with an intense gaze.

Ulquiorra glanced at his wounds and noticed the remnants of black reiatsu that continued to linger on them.

'I see. So his power is keeping my wounds from regenerating.' He thought to himself. 'How troublesome.'

He turned back to Ichigo. His fearless stature continued to radiate with an immense and indescribable pressure.

'This power he has obtained...' Ulquiorra thought as he stared at him, remembering how he had become overpowered. 'The strength and resilience of greater than that of any Hollow... The spiritual power and zanpakutou stronger than that of any Shinigami...'

With a burst of power, his signature lance of lightning reformed in his right hand. He threw it without even a hint of hesitation, and the weapon shot through the air with unmatched speed. Ichigo watched impassively as the attack drew closer and closer to him.

'After he was slain by Aizen at the battle of the Royal Sanctum, he had achieved something similar.' Ulquiorra thought. 'He had transformed into what I thought was the perfect hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow and had achieved a greater power than which neither could alone.'

With one quick slash of Zangetsu, the attack was deflected away. It exploded off into the distance behind them and a large mushroom cloud formed in the backdrop of the dark sky.

'But this... is completely different.'

Ichigo started to walk forward and his footsteps echoed on the broken ground.

'Back then, I could still feel his Shinigami powers and Hollow powers as separate entities.' Ulquiorra thought as he watched Ichigo slowly approach him. 'They were still two parts of him. But now, I can't feel either side - as though they've completely disappeared.'

Ulquiorra raised his hand and another Cero began to charge on his fingertips. Just as before, the large beam of energy shot forth, eroding the ground beneath it and sending shockwaves pulsing through the air around it as it traveled.

Without even a hint of fear on his face, Ichigo calmly raised his hand as the beam drew closer.

'There is only one explanation for that. He must have broken down the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow, and the two sides have combined to form this new power, a power so incredible that I can't even feel his presence, even when he's right in front of my eyes. A power that transcends my senses.'

The attack struck and Ichigo held the large Cero back effortlessly with nothing more than his bare hand, causing the attack to disperse before him in an incredible display of strength. The assault of energy soon ceased, and though the earth around him had smoldered and fractured from Ulquiorra's powerful attack, Ichigo stood there completely unscathed.

'The power of a true transcendental.'

In one final desperate attack, Ulquiorra charged forward in an attempt to stab Ichigo with a newly formed lance of lightning. Ichigo didn't even try to dodge the assault and the lance struck the left side of his chest, right where his heart lay. For a moment, neither one of them moved. Memories of their first fight flashed before the both of them. At that time, it had been Ichigo who had attempted to stab Ulquiorra in the chest.

Ichigo slowly grabbed the lance with his left hand and pulled it away to reveal that Ulquiorra's final attack had failed to pierce his heart.

"You've already killed it." Ichigo said quietly.

He slowly raised Zangetsu into the air and his memories from just moments before replayed in his thoughts.

"_So, even now your thoughts are with your friends. That's why your mind is so calm." Zangetsu said. "But, as you can see around you..."_

_Zangetsu looked down at the ground, where several inches of rain water had already started to accumulate. Even though the water pooled around Ichigo's feet, he didn't seem to care enough to give it any notice. _

"_It's only a matter of time before that no longer matters." He finished grimly._

"_I've already realized that from the very start that if I take this power..." Ichigo said quietly and calmly. "I will..."_

_His gaze fell away._

"_...most likely die."_

"_Your final technique requires both your Hollow and Shinigami powers. You probably realized this after you saw how it slowly changed with each encounter with your Hollow." Zangetsu said. "But do you know why I was so reluctant to give it to you, Ichigo?"_

_The familiar black blade of Tensa Zangetsu slowly formed in his hand. _

"_You have done so much already, fought so much already, for the power you've always wanted, but you have always been patient." Zangetsu continued. "I thought that if I gave you the power you desired little by little, that you would have been satisfied with that."_

_Zangetsu disappeared in a flash. With a sickening sound of cutting flesh, he pierced Ichigo in the chest with the blade. The black flames of his final technique started to leak out from the wound. Ichigo looked down at the wound impassively, as though he knew it would not hurt him. _

"_I just wanted to protect you, Ichigo." Zangetsu finished._

_Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hand that was holding the hilt of the blade, and gripped it tightly._

"_I understand your feelings, Zangetsu." Ichigo replied as he slowly raised his gaze. "But the reason I wanted power was never for myself..."_

_His eyes reflected the determination that had always defined the kind of man he was. _

"_But for the people that I want to protect."_

The memories faded away and Tensa Zangetsu swung down. Ichigo muttered the true name of his final technique.

"Shingetsu." **「新月」 (Dark Moon)**

An explosion of black reiatsu erupted into the sky from where he stood. It was an enormous pillar of energy that covered the entire battlefield, and the last remanants of Las Noches was quickly blown away by its power. The black energy quickly surged outwards into the distance, disfiguring everything as it blew across several miles of earth and sand.

The reverse moon in the sky slowly became hidden away by Ichigo's power.

And both heaven and earth plunged into darkness.

...

A cracked Zanpakutou was stabbed into the ground. A small hand quickly grasped its hilt before freeing it from the earth.

Rukia quickly sheathed her broken sword with a quick flourish and continued her walk towards the wall of black flames that surrounded the Garganta. She stopped a few feet before the raging darkness and stared at it impassively. Her four friends followed closely behind her with sullen expressions on their faces.

"Ichigo went through the Garganta alone." Chad said. "He wouldn't let anyone help him."

"We all knew how stubborn he was so we tried to stop him." Ishida added. His hand clenched.

"But in the end, we couldn't do anything." Inoue said sadly.

"We've been trying to break through his barrier, but nothing we do is working." Renji explained. "We've tried everything."

He looked at Rukia.

"I hate to say it, but there may be nothing we can do for him." He added grimly.

Rukia remained silent. Her friends had failed to reach him and he was fighting alone once again. She closed her eyes as she remembered the words that Masaki had spoken to her.

"_Even at this moment, he is fighting to protect everyone. He is fighting for the sake of his friends, his comrades, and of course for you, Rukia-chan. The only one he is not fighting for..."_

_A sad smile appeared on her face._

"_Is himself."_

Her eyes snapped reopened with renewed determination.

'If that's true...' Rukia thought to herself. She drew her broken sword. 'Then...'

White reiatsu started to radiate from her body and her friends were surprised by her sudden burst of power. She raised her sword and a white light engulfed its blade, repairing it back to its former glory. Then, with another massive explosion of white reiatsu, she reappeared in her Bankai form. Her white robes seemed to glow with her power as it wavered beautifully around her.

And Rukia's violet eyes narrowed as her hand clenched the hilt of her sword.

'I will be the one who will fight for you, Ichigo.'

She swung down at the flames and everything faded to white.

...

The result of Ichigo's attack was nothing less than pure devastation. The ground was leveled and flattened for miles around, forming a lasting scar in the sands of Hueco Mundo. In the emptiness of the enormous crater, only two figures could be seen.

Ichigo stood quietly in the aftermath; the cloak of his final technique had vanished and he was back to his normal Bankai state. The remaining half of his shihakushou barely clung to his body and the last of the black embers on his blade slowly burned away like the flames of a dying candle.

Before him, Ulquiorra had fallen onto one knee and his entire body smoldered from the power of Ichigo's final technique. Suddenly, two orbs of light shot out from his body, and they reformed into the swords of Creation and Destruction. They fell to the ground a few yards away from them, stabbing themselves into the sand with a loud slicing sound.

The body he had obtained from the Hollow King's powers broke away, and he gradually reverted back to his Segunda Espada form. He breathed heavily as the black flames slowly died away, leaving his body covered with wounds that could no longer be healed by the power he had.

'Even the Hollow King's powers have retreated in fear of being consumed by Kurosaki Ichigo's power.' Ulquiorra thought as he glanced at the two blades. 'So this is how it ends.'

"Finish me... Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ulquiorra said as he looked up at Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo replied calmly. "Although I've fought in so many battles, I have never once struck down any of my opponents out of hate. And even though you've made me suffer so much, it will not change the kind of person I am..."

His eyes softened. One by one, his precious moments with Rukia flickered through his mind in a sea of memories. He remembered her expressions. Her gestures. Her laughter. But most importantly of all, he remembered the way that she had always looked at him, and the way he was reflected in her eyes.

"Because that's the kind of man that I was to her."

A hint of surprise appeared on Ulquiorra's face, but the expression disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Even when completely broken..." He said. A lance of lightning quickly pulsed to life in his hand. "You still remain that same insufferable man I fought from the very start..."

Ulquiorra raised his lance, and struck out. A sound of flesh being pierced echoed in the silence. Though it seemed like an attempt to attack Ichigo, that was not his intention. He had stabbed himself in the stomach with his own lance.

For a fleeting moment, Ichigo's eyes lit up with surprise at what he had done, and he had to look away as Ulquiorra's body started to fade.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes.

Ulquiorra's body slowly burnt away into ashes. Ichigo watched quietly as the last of the ashes was swept away into the wind. He had won, but his eyes continued to be distant and empty. Even in victory, he had felt absolutely nothing.

In the depths of his soul, Zangetsu was looking up through the ocean that had now flooded his heart. He watched as the last of the light slowly faded away above him, and closed his eyes just as his entire inner world fell dark.

Back in the real world, Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his heart beat violently. He clutched at his chest and he screamed in pain as dark flames suddenly burst out from his body. The flames grew with each passing moment as he was slowly being burned away by his own power.

"Urgh...!" Ichigo grunted as he stumbled forward.

'Now that it's over... I can finally let everything go...' He thought as he looked up weakly. 'Everyone...'

His eyes started to glaze over and the images of his friends passed through his thoughts. One by one, the memories of his friends appeared and faded away.

'I'm sorry...'

But just as the darkness was about to completely consume him, a small ray of light started to break through above him.

'What is that light...?'

Like an angel descending from heaven, Rukia landed before him in a blaze of white reiatsu. With her Bankai and final song flaring, she gracefully turned to him with an image of indescribable beauty. In the instant that Ichigo recognized who she was the sight of her brought life back into his eyes. He stared at her with a look of disbelief, not knowing whether she was real or not.

'Rukia...!'

Then without a single word or even a moment of hesitation, Rukia leapt towards him and thrust her sword forward. Ichigo's body lurched as her blade pierced his heart, just as it had the first time they met.

And then an explosion of light blinded everything.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Hope...!"_

.

.

**References:** Ichigo's technique finally evolves to its final stage. Shingetsu means 'new moon' or 'dark moon'. I thought it was a good compliment to Rukia's 'white moon' technique. The techniques themselves are compliments in other ways as well; Rukia's Tsukishirou is her first technique, while Ichigo's Shingetsu is his final technique. The moon kanji is also used differently here, order and pronunciation wise.

The new moon is also the time that solar eclipses happen. This also references the 'Black Sun' metaphor that represents Ichigo.

There were more things, but they should have been a bit more obvious.

**Final Words:** Two more chapters left. The next one will be focused on Ichigo and Rukia. I will also have an extra chapter after 66 for some final thoughts before I finally click the 'Completed' radio button for this story. As for when they will be completed, I can't say for sure. The two weeks thing was thrown out as soon as I figured it was impossible for me to do.

BLEACH: Aftermath music themes are 'living' and 'day dreaming', both by HaMC.

In other news, I have one long story planned and three shorter ones focused around the current events in BLEACH after this. These will likely be my final stories for fanfiction.

Next chapter title: **Hard to Say Goodbye** (WIP)


	65. Two Way Destinies

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite and Shiueisha Publishings.

**Author's Notes: **I have risen from the dead!

Just kidding. I have been busy (understatement of the century) but I finally had enough free time to finish edits. This chapter will close out the story, and the next chapter will be a quick epilogue!

After the epilogue, I will have a quick post on some old notes, and maybe even throw in an old chapter of the now defunct sequel.

THEN I WILL FINALLY BE DONE WITH THIS STORY!

.

.

"_In the breaking light, he finally sees hope…!"_

.

.

Everything was covered in a white and blinding light.

Then the glow finally started to fade away, revealing the whipping sands of Hueco Mundo and broken remnants of the fortress once known as Las Noches.

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were revealed standing in the midst of the war torn landscape. Rukia's glowing white blade of Teni no Shirayuki was still pierced in Ichigo's heart. For a long time, neither of them moved from this position. They were both exhausted; their breaths were ragged and heavy, with neither one looking as though they would be able to stand much longer.

With utmost restraint and care, Rukia gently pulled her sword out from his body. Her sword left a light-filled wound in his chest that healed instantly. However, the powerful technique had drained the last of her strength and her Bankai vanished from around her body just as the black flames of Shingetsu dispersed from around Ichigo's. The two fading powers gave birth to a whirlwind of black and white energy that swirled around them for one brief moment before dissipating into nothingness.

Soon after, their swords simultaneously fell from their limp grasps, stabbing themselves into the ruins of the battlefield with a quick, slicing resonance. Ichigo started to fall forward, no longer able to stay on his feet from the weariness he felt. In response, Rukia moved to support his falling body with her own, and caught him so his head rested gently on her shoulder. Though she was almost as tired as he was, and his weight was much greater than her own, she faithfully stood her ground to keep the both of them standing.

And for a long time, she patiently held him, waiting for him until he was able to stand on his own two feet once more.

.

.

* * *

_**Two Way Destinies**_

* * *

.

.

"Rukia…"

Ichigo's voice was weary, but there was a noticeable note of fretfulness about it. He weakly raised his hands to grab her shoulders to push himself away from her. He wanted badly to see her, to make sure that he wasn't just imagining that she was alive in front of him. However, he was still in no condition to stand on his own, and knowing this fact, Rukia held tightly onto him, urging him to stay still.

"Rest." She said sternly.

Despite her statement, he started to push her away, much to her surprise. She tried hard to hold on to him, but even in his weakened state, he was able to overpower her. His desperate yearning to properly see her had given him strength where there should have been none.

"Ichigo –"

She faltered in her statement as their gazes locked for the first time in what seemed like forever. The way he was looking at her caused her to fall speechless. As tired as he should have been, his eyes were much livelier than she had ever seen them. They reflected his happiness, relief, and disbelief – all at the same time. The rush of emotions she felt from him was almost overwhelming.

"I thought I lost you…" He said quietly.

Rukia's eyes widened at his words. She had never heard him speak with so much fear in his voice.

"Ichigo… you…" She managed to mutter.

Rukia's expression suddenly flashed to anger as she sent an uppercut into his jaw. Ichigo reeled backwards with surprise, but as he recovered from her strike, she quickly followed up on her assault with a flying kick to his face. He grunted as he toppled comically onto the ground. As he sat back up, his eyes were wide with shock; she stood before him, glaring at him with such ferocity that he couldn't help but feel that as tiny as her stature was, she was more frightening than the biggest opponents he's faced.

"You idiot!" Rukia yelled angrily. She started to approach him, looking as though she wanted to hurt him even more. "How dare you say something like that to me? Take a look at _yourself_! You were the one so reckless that you nearly got yourself killed! If I didn't come here, you would have been the one who would have died!"

Looking like a deer in the headlights during her entire tirade, it was a while before Ichigo finally came back to his senses and he quickly scrambled back to his feet.

"Look, I know you're mad, but I'm really hurt here!" Ichigo said as he held up his hands in attempt to settle her down. "Go a little bit easy on me –"

Rukia threw a punch at him and Ichigo closed his eyes to brace himself for the impact. However, the pain never came. He cautiously opened them, surprised to find that her fist had landed gently against his chest, right over where his heart was. With her eyes and face hidden by her bowed head, it would have been hard to tell what she was feeling that moment, but her trembling body had told him more than enough.

"'I thought I lost you…'" Rukia muttered. "Those words… they should be mine!"

Ichigo's expression softened. The two of them had suffered in nearly the same way by almost losing one another. She must have felt the same fear that he did. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He then hid his face into her shoulder and said the only words that came to him that moment.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

With their attention focused only on each other, the two of them never noticed the Garganta portals opening around them, nor did they notice their friends and comrades who departed from within. At first, the newcomers were surprised to see their open display of affection, but they couldn't help but eventually smile at the two. Although there were so many people around them, they never noticed them for they had once again faded away into the world where only the two of them existed.

A world where nothing else mattered.

…

Creak. Creak. Creak. The noise of the spinning centrifuge was oddly loud as it sat atop a desk with several pages of research papers beside it. The insignia on the papers indicated that they originated from the Twelfth Division.

It was not the instrument's fault for being noisy though. The control room of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute was unusually quiet. Being the mainstay information center of the Shinigami world, it was normally the most active place in Seireitei, but the only person currently working there that moment was a researcher named Akon. The normally diligent researcher didn't even look like he had much to do; with his chin on his hand and a listless look set in his pale features, he stared blankly at the large monitor that displayed a map of Karakura Town.

"How boring." Akon muttered. "There hasn't been a single sign of Hollow activity for ages now…"

"For how long now?" A voice suddenly asked.

The person who asked question had suddenly come up from behind Akon, causing him to sit straight up with surprise. He turned to find his captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, staring sternly at the screen.

"Captain!" Akon's arm shot up into a shaky salute. He quickly turned and fiddled with his instruments to find the information his captain was asking for. "Uh… About two months now."

"That's exactly how long it's been since the final battle." Mayuri said.

Akon turned to his captain, unsure of why that information was important.

"Sir?" He asked.

With an impassive look on his face, Mayuri fell silent for a few moments in contemplation.

"I see." Mayuri said. "So it's finally happening again. We're going to need to let the Captain Commander know."

"You mean…" Akon started to say. He frowned when he realized the possible consequences. "What are we going to do about Kurosaki Ichigo? If this is happening, then we have to notify him."

A mild sound of annoyance escaped Mayuri's lips as he quickly turned to leave.

"It is not my responsibility to deal with that problem child."

At the other side of Seireitei, a man with short orange hair was walking along a stony path surrounded by high white walls. With his captain's haori wrapped around his right shoulder, he wore it in a similar manner to man who had formerly also been a captain. The Fifth Division emblem was displayed proudly on his haori as it fluttered out behind him. Despite all those distinguishing features, the large wrapped cleaver on his back was probably just as – if not more – well known than the person who was carrying it.

"Your desk is getting cluttered with paperwork. You need to clear it all up – we have more new recruits coming in next week."

The voice came from the smaller woman at his side. She had shoulder length dark hair that covered the sides of her face. The lieutenant's insignia of the Fifth Division was wrapped proudly on her left shoulder. Her left sleeve was also shorter than the other, revealing a fingerless white tekkou that just reached up past her elbow.

The orange-haired man beside her only sighed.

"Shouldn't you be the one who should be handling all that stuff?"

"I'm your lieutenant, not your servant. Besides, it's your popularity that's attracting so many recruits in the first place! This is your responsibility!"

There was a sudden whoosh that caused the air to pulse, and the both of them turned with surprise as they felt the presence of two familiar people appear behind them.

"Kurosaki-taichou… Kuchiki-fukutaichou…" A voice called out to them.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni stepped forward with his lieutenant at his side.

"There's something we need to discuss."

...

"Hnnnnnn…"

Kurosaki Yuzu's face was cutely scrunched as she frowned at the left-over contents of the rice cooker. There was still a good portion of rice at the bottom of the bowl. It was just enough to comfortably feed one more person.

"What's wrong, Yuzu?" Kurosaki Karin asked. Her mouth was half-full of breakfast as she looked up from the table.

"I still keep making Ichi-nii's portion even when he hasn't been back for so long." Yuzu said as she turned to her twin with a sigh.

"I always knew that you were a bura-con." Karin said before quickly shuffling the rest of her bowl's content into her mouth.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu yelled, her face red with embarrassment.

"Don't mind her, Yuzu. We were hoping to get here in time for breakfast anyways."

The two sisters quickly turned their heads towards the person who walked into the kitchen. Rukia, who already in her Gigai and modern attire, gave the two of them a small smirk. The look of surprise on their faces quickly turned into happiness.

"Rukia-san!" Karin said as she suddenly stood up, causing her chair to scrap loudly against the floor.

"It's been a while." Rukia said brightly. "It's nice to see that you two are in good spirits."

"Rukia-san!" Yuzu said happily. She paused as she realized something. "If you're here, then that means…" She turned to the other person who was entering. "Ichi-nii!"

"Yuzu, watch out!" Karin yelled, quickly pulling her sister out of the way as the shadow of a familiar person flew right over their heads.

"Welcome back, Ichigoooooo!" Isshin yelled.

With a form that even the most meticulous martial arts master would have approved of, Kurosaki Isshin's body soared over his young girls like a flying eagle with his right foot extended forward. However, to his and everyone else's surprise, the kick cleanly struck Ichigo right across his left cheek as he entered, sending the younger man toppling down onto the kitchen floor.

Ichigo grunted as fell flat on his backside.

"Huh…? Clean hit?" Isshin said dumbly.

Rukia knelt down beside him.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ichi-nii! Are you okay?" Yuzu cried out as she quickly ran forward to help her brother.

"Ugh! You stupid old goat!" Karin said angrily as she pushed roughly past her father to join her brother.

With an unusually serious expression on his face, Isshin quietly observed his son as he rubbed his bruised cheek with his hand. The lethargic look Ichigo had on his face and the lack of an angry retort worried him. He subtly made eye contact with Rukia who was helping him up. Her gaze locked with his, and she curtly nodded at him, confirming his suspicion that there was indeed something wrong.

...

It was a little later that morning. Karin and Yuzu were walking down the sidewalk along the Karasu River. Their uniforms and backpacks indicated that they were both heading towards school. They walked with a slight drag in the steps, and things were unusually quiet between the two sisters. Several kids their age ran past them excitedly with cheery faces, a feeling that neither of them shared.

"It's good to see Ichi-nii and Rukia-san again." Yuzu said as she tried her best to break a smile. Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Karin-chan… What do you think is wrong with Ichi-nii?"

It took a moment before Karin could answer her.

"I don't know." Karin said as she looked up in thought. "But if Rukia-san hasn't been able to cheer him up, then it's probably something he has to deal with himself."

Back at the Kurosaki household, Isshin and Rukia were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. There was a depressing silence between the two, broken occasionally by the ticking clock on the far wall. Isshin looked especially grim, and his normally goofy demeanor was all but missing. Rukia wore an expression that matched his, though there was also a subtle hint of sadness in her eyes as well.

"So that's what's happening." Isshin said. "Everything makes a bit more sense now."

"Yeah…" Rukia said quietly.

"To think he'd have to face something like this after all the pain from the events of two months ago." He said. "Even though it's never been my style to coddle him… It still feels like I can barely do anything for him."

"I once felt the same way." Rukia said as she looked away. "When I met Masaki-san back then… I told her the same thing. 'No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't protect him from the pain he suffers.' But I've also realized he won't grow unless he experiences these things, and our only job is to help him back to his feet if he can't get up."

She turned back to Isshin with a grateful smile on her face.

"And you and Masaki-san have already done so much for him – for me. I don't know how to thank the two of you for saving my life and Ichigo's."

Her sincere words surprised Isshin, and he couldn't help but grin lightly. A hearty laugh escaped his lips and he changed back to the goofy man that she had always known him to be.

"I know a way!" He said as he gave her a wink. "You can name my grandson after me!"

Rukia looked quite taken aback by his request, and shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Umm..." She muttered embarrassedly. She then looked at Isshin as seriously as she could. "Ichigo and I have not discussed such prospects as having childrenin our relationship together... but if we ever do, I will definitely make sure to bring this up with him –"

Isshin laughed again, and Rukia only blinked back with a look of surprise and confusion. His expression quickly changed once more, shifting back to the older man that she never could completely figure out. He then looked away for a moment, as if reminiscing about the past.

"My son doesn't change much, does he?" Isshin said with a small smile. "Even when he was little, he would go to his room to be alone every time something was bothering him."

"Ichigo just needs time to think to himself." Rukia said.

"What do you think he'll decide?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know." She said.

Isshin was amused by her honesty.

"What do you want him to do?" He asked.

Rukia smiled sadly.

"I just want him to make his own decision."

...

A lone finger rubbed across the picture frame of a middle-aged woman. Known to all as Kurosaki Masaki, she was an undoubtedly beautiful person; her long orange hair was only outshined by the bright smile on her face. Ichigo stared solemnly at the picture of his mother for a moment before finally placing the picture frame back to its place on the shelf.

He turned his gaze onto the other items in his room. His bed was still clean and well made despite his long absence. The posters on his walls still weren't taken down. Most of his personal items had been left untouched. It was as though he had never left in the first place, and this world had just been waiting for him to return all this time.

Outside his door, Rukia's footsteps came to a halt as she walked up to his room. The familiar fifteen sign still hung there. Her hand slowly reached for the door knob, but she hesitated. She seemed unsure of herself, as if though she didn't know if she should enter. So instead, she knocked on the door to get his attention.

"We need to go meet the others soon, Ichigo." She said.

Ichigo lingered just a little longer in his room, taking a long look at everything that he grew up with.

"Okay."

...

Karakura Park; it was there where Rukia sat on the branch of the tallest tree. From where she sat, she had a good view of the park and of the cityscape on the horizon. The sight was breathtaking. It was hard to believe that only two months earlier, Karakura Town was the central battlefield of a three world war.

Her friends from the material world sat on the ground further below, enjoying a picnic on the fresh green grass. They all looked happy despite the ordeals many of them had suffered just two months earlier. Inoue Orihime, seemingly unscarred from her second encounter with Ulquiorra Cifer, talked cheerfully with a smile brighter than Rukia had seen in ages. Sitting next her, Ishida Uryuu's normally stoic expression was unexpectedly soft and tender as he listened. Sado Yasutora, like always, sported the normal calm aura that defined him. Along with their other friends from school, they looked like any other normal group of teenagers.

But every now and then, they would look around for a moment as though they were searching for something or someone – the only person missing from the group besides Rukia herself.

"Ichigo…" She muttered.

Soundlessly like a ghost, Rukia quickly jumped down from the branch she had been sitting on and landed lightly on her feet with a surprising grace. She then started to walk towards that overwhelmingly familiar presence that was Ichigo's existence, which she knew she could feel even if they were worlds apart.

It didn't take long for Rukia to find Ichigo, and she stopped walking just as he came into view.

Ichigo was standing atop the bank side of the Karasu River. With his backside turned towards her, it was an all too familiar scene to her. For the longest time, she had fought to reach a place where she wouldn't have to see such a sight, a place where she would never have to see his shoulders burdened with responsibilities that he was forced to carry. She wanted the power to stand there by his side so he would never have to face things alone.

Yet, as the memories from a few days before flowed into her thoughts, a part of her knew that perhaps that was no longer a possibility.

"_What do you mean the Senkaimon is closing?" _

_Ichigo's question echoed bitterly throughout the captain's meeting hall. The captains and lieutenants standing in straight lines at the sides of the room all glanced at him, but any worry or surprise they felt were neatly hidden underneath their stony expressions. It was a deep contrast to how upset and angry Ichigo looked; he clearly showed no intention on hiding his feelings on the matter. _

_At his side, Rukia couldn't hold back her own surprise at the news either, though she was able to control herself much better than he did._

"_Lower your voice, Kurosaki Ichigo." The Captain Commander said calmly. "Let me explain the situation and then you may speak your part."_

"_Che." Ichigo grunted._

"_Every thousand years, the equilibrium between the two worlds becomes perfectly balanced. Your victory over the Hollow King's powers may have been the final contributing factor. The two swords that comprised his power are now sealed away once more in Seiretei. As Shinigami, it is our duty is keep balance between the worlds, so when everything is in perfect balance…_

_Our presence in the material world is no longer necessary._

_The Senkaimon automatically closes when such a period starts and it may not open for centuries at a time until our presence is required again. Even now, it will slowly weaken until it is no longer active."_

_Rukia glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes. He looked deep in thought as he soaked in everything that was being said. She didn't know what he was feeling that moment, not with the unreadable expression on his face. However, she quickly faced forward and hardened her own heart for what she knew was coming next. _

"_But that's not why we've called you here, Kurosaki Ichigo." The Captain Commander said. "Due to your contributions, you deserve more than just a chance to say goodbye to your friends and family. So – with the central's permission – you are hereby presented with two choices; you may return to the real world and resume your normal life, or you may stay here and continue your duties as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened at the news._

"_Return to my old life? But that's not possible – my real body is gone." He said._

"_Perhaps your lieutenant would like to tell you the truth of the matter." The Captain-Commander said, motioning to Rukia._

_Ichigo turned to her and Rukia lowered her eyes for a moment, revealing the guilt she felt about having to hide something from him all this time._

"_Your real body's not gone." She said. "Before we left the first time, I told Urahara to take care of your real body in case you ever decided that you want your normal life back."_

"_Rukia..." He muttered._

_She looked at him gently as though she wanted him to understand. _

"_When Soul Society forced you to join our ranks, I knew that you accepted Soul Society's terms easily because you thought you could always return to the material world." Rukia said. "You thought that nothing would really change even if you chose to come here. Up until now, you've been able to live your life all this time with a foot in both worlds, and you were happy with that."_

_Her eyes fell away again._

"_But that's… no longer possible. I didn't do this to betray your trust, nor did I do it because I thought you couldn't decide on your own. I just wanted to make sure that if a time like this ever came..."_

_She looked up at him again, but this time, her eyes firmly reflected the strong resolve in her decision._

"_That you would be able to properly decide your own fate."_

The memory disappeared, and Rukia turned her attention back to Ichigo. Taking a deep breath, and gathering the courage she knew she had to muster, she started to walk towards him.

"Ichigo." She said, calling out to him.

The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"Rukia?" He asked.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked as stopped at his side. "The others are wondering where you had disappeared to."

Ichigo turned his gaze back over the river.

"Just thinking." He said.

Rukia frowned, knowing it was definitely much more than he had tried to shrug it off as.

"You couldn't tell them about it, could you, Ichigo?" She asked.

"No. You didn't say anything to them either, did you?" He asked.

"No. I thought that it should be you who should tell them." Rukia said. She paused for a moment before she continued. "Today will probably be the last day before it completely closes."

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them. The cloudless sky was starting to turn a dim orange, signaling the coming end of the day. Rukia frowned at the sight, knowing that there wasn't much time left. Ichigo was going to have to decide now.

"Ichigo… You need to make your decision before it's too late." Rukia said. She looked at him with a somber expression on her face. "I want you to make a choice – a choice that's your own. So please… don't take my feelings into consideration, or think about anyone else's. You're allowed to be selfish because you –"

"You idiot." Ichigo interrupted her in annoyance. "Haven't you realized by now that things always end up falling apart when you're not around?" He turned to her with a look of exasperation, though it was one of amusement. "How could I possibly face this world without you?"

Rukia's eyes lit up with surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"I've already made my decision a long time ago." He said as he turned away. "The reason I've been so uneasy wasn't because I didn't know whether to stay in the material world or the spirit world. I've been uneasy because I'm finding it hard to say good bye to everyone."

"But Ichigo… you…" Rukia muttered.

"You had said back then that I never got to decide my own fate – but it's wrong to think like that." Ichigo said. "Back when I was first told to stay in Soul Society, Gramps, Ukitake-san and Kyouryaku-san weren't there to force me. They knew better than anyone else that I couldn't be forced to do anything that I didn't want to – that I would have gone up against Soul Society if it meant protecting my friends. The reason they were there was because they wanted to see with their own eyes..."

He briefly closed his eyes as he remembered the scene in his mind. Though the captains had their hands ready to draw their swords, their hearts had no intention of cutting him down. The hesitation on their faces, from which centuries of battle experience had hardened, was enough for him to realize that.

"The kind of decision I would make when I had no easy choices. They wanted to see if I was ready to walk a path that I knew was the right one, even if I didn't necessarily agree with it. They wanted to see… if I had truly grown up. "

More memories started to flow through him. The faces of each of his friends and family members flickered past one by one.

"At that time, I had already thought through everything that was going to happen. Even if Chad's and Inoue's powers were taken away, I knew it was only a matter of time before it would be returned to them. Even if I was able to return to the material world at that time, I knew that one day, I might never be able return at all."

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing the spark of determination that always defined him.

"I had already accepted all of that back then."

He looked down for a moment at his right hand. It was the hand that wielded Zangetsu, and represented his strength – but all the power it had could do nothing for what he had to face in the past few days.

"Even though I didn't expect it to be so hard to say goodbye to everyone, all I really needed some time to think for myself, to reconfirm those feelings from back then." Ichigo said. He raised his head as he clenched his fist. "And now, I think I'm finally ready."

Rukia stared at the sight of his resolute expression. It was a face that she had seen many times before, but she couldn't help but notice that it was definitely different this time. The realization made her turn away from him with a small frown.

'Ichigo…' She thought as her eyes softened. 'I had always accepted the fact that I would have to part ways with the people of this world, so I know how hard it can be to face such a prospect. For you… since you've known them almost all your life… that feeling must have been almost unbearable.'

She raised her gaze towards the setting sun in the distance.

'I thought that I had to leave you alone to make your choice, but because I forced myself away from you, I couldn't see the real problem that you were having. Yet, you were still able to deal with it all by yourself...'

She then smiled, feeling both proud and envious as she glanced at the man who stood beside her.

'You really have grown up, Ichigo.'

Along the horizon and illuminating the sight of the beautiful cityscape, the orange sun had just set about mid way. For a long time, Ichigo and Rukia stood there and watched. It was going to be perhaps the last sunset that they would ever see in a long time to come.

"If you're ready, then it's time, Ichigo." Rukia said firmly.

"Yeah… Let's go back to where our friends are." Ichigo said. He turned to her and held out his hand. "And together, we'll both say goodbye to everyone."

Rukia smiled at him as she took his hand.

"Okay."

The two of them returned to the place where everyone was patiently waiting for them. Their friends quickly turned towards them as they came within sight. Ready to make their announcement, Ichigo glanced at Rukia at his side, who gave him a small reassuring nod of approval, before reaffirming the resolution he had made with himself.

"Hey guys…" He started to say. "We have something important to tell you..."

...

The wooden doors of the Senkaimon slid open and the otherworldly light of the dimensional pathway flooded the real world. Ichigo and Rukia, both already in their Shinigami forms, stepped in front of the opening gate and slowly turned around. Their family, friends and comrades stood before them in front of the Urahara Shoten. They had all come to see them off.

"Good luck, Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!"

"Take care, Ichigo! You too Kuchiki-san!"

"Bye, Ichi-nii! Bwaahhhhhhh…!"

"Stop crying Yuzu! You're embarrassing me! That goes for you too, Dad!"

Ichigo looked past each and every one of them with a small grin. Some of them were teary eyed, while others held back their emotions behind reassuring smiles. He glanced at Rukia, who smiled softly back at him. She glanced at the Senkaimon, noting that it was time to go. He nodded back; there wasn't enough time left to say much more, but there were just a few more words that he needed to say to all of them.

"Thanks everyone… for everything..." Ichigo said gratefully.

Ichigo then turned and walked forward into the light with Rukia. He glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at them one last time, just as the wooden doors of Senkaimon closed behind him.

"See you guys later..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Though different paths have been taken, their bonds will remain unbroken."_

.

.

**Next Chapter:** Death and Strawberry, Resolution


End file.
